


An Exciting Job Opportunity

by T_M_T



Series: Penny and Jeremy [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 257,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_T/pseuds/T_M_T
Summary: There was a rumour that a job was being advertized: PA to 3 Grumpy Old Men
Relationships: James May/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Clarkson/Original Female Character(s), Richard Hammond/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Penny and Jeremy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949053
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. The Job Ad

Chapter 1 - The Job Ad

  
Penny was trying to unwind after yet another stressful day of teaching, browsing through her Facebook. A rumour on Grand Tour Nation caught her eye, that there was a PA job coming up on The Grand Tour team. It was probably just another rumour on a fan site but could it be worth looking into? Did she really want to continue teaching in a local high school? Was it as fulfilling after 14 years? Could she continue to do it for another 21 years, when she could finally retire? Financially she would have to, changing careers in your 30s was all very well but it didn't do your pension any good, certainly it knocked out the chance of early retirement, there simply wouldn't be enough in the pot. She was feeling ground down with the years of trying to get knowledge and understanding into the heads of kids who didn't always want to be there and were only in class because they had to be. The love of learning was missing and with it her love of teaching. She didn't feel a new school could be any better, could she sparkle at an interview of a job she might not even want to do? Penny decided to look into it, there was never any harm in looking. Without too much searching she found the real advert:

_P.A. required for three Grumpy Old Men, must have a sense of humour, experience of organising international events useful. Car industry related but knowledge of cars not required. Anti-social hours should be expected, excellent salary and package offered. Apply to W.Chump & Sons, Chiswick, London._

As a Top Gear and Grand Tour Fan, Penny knew exactly who the job would be with. Watching the three of them on TV was one thing, could she work with them? She knew how they and the crew were a tight-knit team and the pranks they all played on each other, could she handle that? Was the idea of travel interesting? Penny loved to travel, preferably to out of the way places, the down side to going into teaching was not being able to afford to do it anymore. Teachers had more holidays than other jobs and were always coming into criticism for it, but their pay was lower than any other industry they could work in with the same qualifications, meaning they couldn't afford to travel in the school holidays, thanks to the high prices. Oh blow it, Penny typed up and CV and covering letter, then sent them off, if anything came of it, she would think it all through more carefully at that point. She put her mind to planning lessons for the week. People had no idea how much work teachers put in at home, she sighed.

A fortnight later she arrived home to a letter with W.Chump & Sons logo on the envelope. It was bound to be a thank you for your application but you are not what we are looking for. She quickly opened the letter, spotted the A Wilman signature on the bottom and realised that it was the offer of an interview. Ok now time for the nerves, it is not just a pipe-dream, this really could happen. Could she really work with those people? Despite their mucking about, there was a layer of professionalism, they could not have continued for twenty plus years without it, nor made a success of their own production company, without the BBC protection, for five years. She decided to re-watch series 1 of GT, look at it objectively rather than purely as a fan and entertainment value. After a few hours, she had pages full of notes and plenty of ideas for her interview.

The following morning Penny had a free period that coincided with her Head of Department. She took the opportunity to sit down and explain her feelings about how teaching making her feel and the interview she had been offered. She produced the Leave of Absence form to be signed. They discussed how she might move forward, if it was not successful, perhaps changing the mix of classes she would have the following year or other opportunities that may be coming up. The form was left with the Head's secretary and within a day, the confirmation email arrived, she had the time off to go. Penny excitedly emailed Andy Wilman's PA to confirm she would be at the interview and received further information and questions to prepare answers to.

Ever practical Penny got to work on the preparations that evening, rather than waiting for the weekend. They were challenging, she had a lot of experiences and had completed difficult tasks, even if she had never fully organised the kind of things they were looking for. Then she looked at her wardrobe, years of teaching had put a particular slant on it. Without a shopping trip, a suit was not an option, and she wasn't sure it was the way to do, her impression was that it wouldn't be a 'suited and booted' kind of place and a suit might feel standoffish rather than approachable. In the end she chose a jersey dress, jacket and some quirky shoes. She had still not let herself think about the three men she could be working for and trying to organise.

By the weekend her mind was drifting to the following week and what the interview could bring. Who would be doing the interview? She doubted it would be the three of them, not if part of the job would be organising them. Jeremy seemed passionate, impulsive, opinionated; Richard was full of energy and exuberance, always ready to argue; James quiet but determined, very logical, methodical and knowledgeable. Three very different characters but she's had to handle every different type of boy over the years, they were larger louder versions. This could be a challenge and possibly experience of a lifetime!


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Interview day arrives

Chapter 2 - The Interview

Penny travelled down to London the night before the interview, not wanting to risk travel problems on the big day. She had a cheap B&B for the night, not surprisingly she didn't sleep particularly well, her mind whirling with the possibilities of actually getting the job. She tried to not build it up too much, she had been watching the three of them on TV for years but they were still human beings and needed managing. She tried to cover up the lack of sleep with make-up, her glasses helped to hide the shadows round her eyes but they still had a sparkle from the excitement. She went down for an early and light breakfast in the previous day's clothes, not wanting to risk dropping anything on her interview outfit. Returning to her room to change, she appraised herself once ready. Her long, red curly hair was up in a neat twist, the neckline of the dress wasn't low and skimmed rather than clinged, trying not to look too matronly. The length was just below her knee, so wouldn't be too short when she sat down and the quirky shoes, tried to show a sense of humour. She was under no illusions, she was in her 40s, on the plump side, her chest a bit too ample, and shortish. She wanted to look efficient but approachable, capable but able to have fun. Giving a sigh, she packed up quickly and headed out.

The office building wasn't hard to find, going up to the reception desk she gave her name, signed in, was given a visitor's pass and left her overnight bag. She was soon collected by Andy Wilman's PA, Jo, who had emailed her, was greeted warmly and taken through a warren of offices and cubicles to a break area. 

"Help yourself to a hot drink and you are the next candidate, probably in about 10 minutes," Jo told her. Jo was wearing black trousers and a patterned top, so hopefully she had pitched the outfit right. Making a cup of tea, Penny tried to relax and look over her prepared answers. Taking a sip, she spotted Jo escorting a lady in a severely tailored black suit, hair in a tight bun, past, back towards reception. Penny saw her and quickly took her hair down, just catching it up on each side with combs and letting the rest fall past her shoulders. Jo returned, stuck her head into the break area.

"Hi, I'll just check whether they are ready for you now." Penny nodded nervously. Jo quickly returned, "Yes Penny you are up, would you like some water to take in?"

"Oh yes please," Penny smiled gratefully. Jo took her down the corridor to a conference room, opened the door and gestured for her to go on in. Penny took a deep breath, smiled her thanks and went in. There was a large oval table but just one man sat on a long side of it, piles of papers in front of him. He stood up as she walked in.

"Hi I'm Andy Wilman, please take a seat," he offered his hand to shake, which Penny did quickly, something you get out of the habit of in education.

"Thank you Mr Wilman." Penny sat down quickly.

"Oh Andy please, we're very informal around here, I've tried to introduce formality but failed miserably, believe me!" Penny laughed and relaxed a bit. Andy sorted through a file and found her application and CV, she could see highlighting on it. "So Penny, you have a rather different background than our average applicant, it peaked my interest. You have no idea how many petrolhead fans who think this is an excuse to talk cars and drive like maniacs, not a real job." 

"Yes you seem to already have three men more than capable of doing that!" Penny raised an eyebrow and Andy laughed. 

"Three is more than enough believe me and 'men' is stretching it," Andy rolled his eyes. "So I thought that a teacher might have some luck dealing with my special trio, you have to be used to dealing with strong or difficult characters?"

"You could certainly say that," Penny reflected. "Over 14 years I've dealt with most types, between the pupils and their parents, everyone from the voluntary mute or class clown, to the insomniac on the verge of implosion to pub owner's son who has everything except time with his parents because they are working all hours. I've seen almost three forms through high school, managed their crises, had pupils who were taken into care, found forever homes, divorcing parents, custody battles, think they have gotten their girlfriend pregnant, spotted signs of abuse and had to nurse a form through the loss of one of them to cancer. Every one of them has been an individual and there is a way to get through to them, whether on the pastoral or teaching side, the most basic thing is to get over the fact that you are doing it to help them succeed. You are on their side and want to support them to do their best. It can involve hand-holding or sometimes tough love. One lad in my form, can clash easily with staff when they push him, strong willed, after repeated clashes with mum, he's now living with dad and new girlfriend, who has just had a baby. He is trying to come to school, often on little sleep, he gets little attention or support at home because of the new baby, he needs some TLC but clear boundaries. I liaise with his teachers, explain the situation, work out a schedule to catch up on homework he's behind on, help him to curb his temper. He's on the verge of being on report, which will get him grief at home, which I don't want for him, so every time I see him round the building I'm asking him whether he's got any more detentions. He knows I'm monitoring him but I can do it in a jokey way and I know that he doesn't want to let me down as I'm on his side and am doing it because I care." Penny paused thinking, oops too much. "Sorry I get very mama bear with my forms, love them to bits but take no nonsense, they learn very quickly not to try and get one over on me, but that I'll argue their case and help them whenever I can. I know every trick in the book, would be good to see a new one."

"Naughty school boys would be a description for my trio, I get the feeling you'd have them in detention on their first day of school," Andy laughed, Penny grinned and nodded. 

"What about travel, how do you feel about travel, not necessarily to the tourist spots?"

"I love to travel, I grew up overseas so any opportunity to I jump at. It is a frustration as a teacher, I have the time to travel but can't afford the school holiday prices. Before teaching I used to go on small group tours, a dozen or so people in a minibus or several off-roaders, going to out of the way places. Camping on a beach or travelling across the desert, just incredible experiences. I used to do a lot of photography and travelled to shoot." Penny lit up when she talked about these moments.

"When did you live then?" Andy was curious now.

"Africa until I was five then we moved to the Middle East, the Gulf side of it, various places, all with my dad's job, then I came back to the UK and went to boarding school as there were no secondary school in the 1980s. I tend to travel in Muslim countries as I know what to expect and how to behave and dress. I feel safer travelling alone there than in the West."

"Ah yes boarding school, that was where I met Jeremy." Andy rolled his eyes. "What about travelling and working at the same time?"

"Well there was my original form's year group, their Yr11 reward trip was to Normandy. About 80 15 to 16 year olds, 8 members of staff, travelled from North West England by coach and ferry, about 18 hours to get there! Stayed at a converted chateau, all local food, various excursions organised as well as outward bound activities, historical and cultural. Had to keep them all sober and in their own rooms, if possible getting some sleep each night too. Meals were not optional, nor was getting up time, they had to come to breakfast even if they didn't want to eat, we'd do the daily briefings there. Was hard to keep up with the way some ate and others were complaining that they wanted toast not superb fresh french stick each morning. Helping them in shops and markets if they were not confident enough with their own French. Monitoring the diabetic kids, issuing prescription meds to others. We took them to Juno Beach on the way back, seeing the fields of graves and the lads realising that many of them were only a year or two older than they were. The sheer size of the place, devastating." Penny paused, "I didn't organise the actual trip, it was an annual one so was almost automatic, did support with it, sorting out temporary passports, registering the ones who did have their own and so on. I did put together a plan for a trip to Morocco. I had travelled the route myself, photographing key aspects to it, presented the trip to school Governors, who were very excited about the idea. I had 20 different links to the school cirriculum, had the full costings, even sourced a sateillite phone as there were two days where there was no mobile phone reception, in the desert. Presented it to in assembly, 300 kids watching me, that was scarey, and had kids sign up but sadly not enough to make it financially viable to run."

"Sounds like quite an experience for them," Andy commented.

"Oh it would have been, the opportunity to see a completely different culture. There were issues in the area of the school, tensions with the Muslim community, mainly through lack of understanding. Bartering in a souk in French, seeing how other people live, even kids begging on the street for a pen so that they can go to school. Education is the only way out of subsistance living. Most kids would rather go to Florida sadly, then the Credit Crunch stopped most trips."

"Some things are wasted on those who can't appreciate them but until you see how others live, you just don't realise. I know how lucky we have been to get the chance to go to some of the locations we've filmed in, but they haven't always been easy. What would your most challenging have been?"

"That would be easily my favourite country so far, Oman. After time in the capital, headed along the north coast, one night camping on the beach. Trying to put on a swimsuit, inside a tent after a hot day's travelling is a challenge. Sleeping on the beach as it was too hot in the tents, til a little storm arriving in the middle of the night. Morning swim in lieu of any showers, quick visit to a traditional boat yard, buying fresh fish from the fishermen bringing their catches then heading inland for a 3 day drive through the Wahabi Sands. Desert toilets, too hot to sleep in the tents and waking up to play work out what had made the tracks in the sand round your sleeping bag. The last night was a sand storm, the cook trying to use his stove in the back of a landrover. We were camped on the top of a dune cliff and knew the only way to the hotel was driving down the cliff, I did not like that bit, steeper than anything I'd seen before, so was in the lead drivers car, unfortunately. Best driver yes but windup merchant too. The final run to the hotel we were drooling over which to do first, shower or swim to remove the 3 days of sand from us. We had given up using suntan lotion as you ended up exfoliating instead of protecting. You had to do your best with wetwipes and not offend yourself too much with the lack of a shower for 3 days in 40 degree heat. Either than or getting gastroenteris in Egypt while travelling through the Western Desert Oases and landing in hospital three times. I will never complain about the NHS again after seeing a desert hospital!"

"Ok there are a few then. Yes lack of a shower is not unusual for us too and desert toilets as well, what were your's like?"

"A spade with a bag containing toilet roll and matches, left gents, right ladies. It's fine if there are rolling dunes, you can get privacy, otherwise a group of us use towels and try and stop the men from making comments about girls going together. I almost prefer it to some of hole style toilets to be frank. Always carry anti-bac gel with me."

"Well a good PA needs to be ready for anything," Penny couldn't help but laugh at this. Andy looked a bit confused.

"Sorry I shouldn't have, my colleagues call me Mary Poppins, can produce anything out of my handbag and ready for anything. In my handbag or desk I always have 3 types of pain killer, anti-histomines, migraine meds, lib balm, plasters, nail file, handcream, nail glue, antibiotic powder for cuts, mints, spare batteries, a tool kit, sewing kit and chocolate." Andy laughed too.

"Yes that is prepared," He conceded. "What about sudden changes of plans?"

"Well before teaching I was in retail in Head Office, I was the analyst for a project team, one big project the Main Board moved launch of three times for business impact reasons, each time the weekend before we went live and had everything locked and loaded in the systems, all of which had to be undone before they accidently went live on the Monday morning."

"A incident when you had to think on your feet?"

"After we stopped taking Yr11 to France, we changed to an outwardbound centre near Blackpool, converted manor house. 90 teenagers, trying to get them into their rooms, on the right floor, staying there and possibly going to sleep at a reasonable hour as breakfast was 8am. I always took the night shift, rather than the wake-up call, being something of a nightowl myself. Could get them in the right rooms by 11, quieter by midnight but couldn't go to bed til the last room was silent, usually about 2am! One night, I'd just dropped off when there was a banging on my door, a girl scared as her room mate was shaking and making no sense, she was a diabetic. I checked on her, couldn't get any sense out of her, she had no idea of anything, sent the room mate to get one of the other members of staff as I knew she had high level first aid from her running club days and woke the resident duty staff. She was having a hypo, managed to raid the staff fridge and found a fullfat coke, the other teacher got the right amount down her while I called the ambulance. Then had to make the decision about waking the Head to let him know. The idea of being hauled over the coals when he found out at breakfast that paramedics had been called and we didn't tell him, wasn't worth it. Trying to wake him and not the lads on either side of him wasn't easy but he surfaced eventually. By the time the paramedics arrived the whole girls' floor was awake so we piled them in the teachers lounge with quilts and cuppas, trying to keep them calm. It was 4am before she had been given the all-clear and we were trying to get everyone to bed again. The excitement of being away from home, she hadn't eaten properly and done her evening check, she had been one of our most responsible diabetics at school so we'd not needed to monitor her too much. I left the call to her mum to the Head."

"A frightening experience! How about the most extreme thing you've organised?" Andy wondered what answer this could bring.

"I started out in a supermarket as a graduate before moving to Head Office. My store manager was very old school and considered himself a pillar of the community. When he briefed me on what he wanted to happen, I honestly thought that he was joking. He was a good friend of the Head of the Scottish Community in the area. For Burns Night I had no budget but managed to persuade the lead supplier of haggis to donate the largest one they could make, get it transported by train from Scotland, met it at the station with a piper in full regalia, he piped it through the station and onto an open-top bus, driven to store, piped into the store where the local radio station was waiting to broadcast the haggis be addressed and cut by the Head of the Scottish Community. We then did tastings in store of haggis, neeps and taties."

"Good grief!" Andy couldn't help himself. "Ok that is impressive." Penny smiled.

"Stressful day but it was a fantastic in the end."

"So you've had two careers now, why do you want to change again?"

"Why change in my 40's? Teaching isn't what it was, all they want is results now, there is not the time to do the fun aspects of your subject, form teachers have so many fads to deliver, you can't sit and chat to the kids to get to know them. There isn't the time to run lunchtime or after school clubs to interact with the kids. They want to get you into the career, drain you and spit you out when you move onto the upper pay scale and cost more money. Encourage you out the door and replace you with a nice cheap young newly qualified. Experience just isn't respected anymore, especially if you don't want to climb the greasy management pole. I love it but it is getting harder to love, and there is no challenge in it, I can't imagine doing it for another twenty years. I left retail after almost burning out, went for nine months without any time off, finally got some and went travelling for my thirtith birthday and finally realised that there was more to life than crunching data on a spreadsheet for up to twelve hours a day, there was a glorious world out there and people to talk to."

"OK now the first questions you'll get asked by the rest of the team: car history?"

"Ford Fiesta, Rover 25 and Vauxhall Astra, sorry, affordable and practical," Penny apologised, Andy laughed.

"I've heard worse. Licence?"

"Clean and current, no points, full no claims, 1 shunt 20 years ago."

"Well better than most of this lot have! Richard would kill for that," Andy commented. "Relationship or kids? This wouldn't be the most stable or regular hours so I need to ask."

"Currently single, no kids, no problem."

"Smoker?" Penny shook her head. "Well that makes a change, could be a positive influence. What sort of notice do you have to give in teaching?"

"Half a term so by Easter to start at the end of May." Penny tried not to be excited by the question.

"Well I think that is about everything. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"I just wanted to thank you for considering me for this opportunity, even though I didn't quite fit your criteria." Penny wanted to finish on a polite positive impression.

"No problem, thank you for coming down to London. Would you like to meet the team? See what you might be letting yourself in for?" Andy offered. He smiled at the look of surprise on Penny's face. She had not expected to meet anyone other than the interviewer. "Jo had timed in a break for me now anyway, I'm sure I need to shout that they about something that will have happened while I've been busy this morning!" Penny laughed and nodded. Andy picked up the phone, "Jo where are they at the moment? Ok, can you make sure they are all decent, I'm bringing Penny round to meet them in a minute."

Andy led Penny out of the conference room and through the maze to a large office door with a hand-written sign taped to the door '3 Grumpy Old Men Cave'. Penny laughed at the sign.

"This is where I try and contain them, it rarely works but they are all inside at the moment and from the lack of noise, not killing each other." Andy opened the door and Penny saw three very familiar figures, all with glasses on bent over a computer monitor. Andy cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes Mein Herr, why did Jo tell us to behave?" Jeremy bellowed amicably, one eyebrow raised. Richard laughed and James sniggered.

"I'd like to introduce one of the candidates for the new PA role, thought it might be an idea for her to meet the three of you so that she knows exactly what she'd be letting herself in for. This is Penny, Penny these are my naughty school boys. Please behave, perhaps one of you could get Penny a drink. When you've had enough just ask Jo to escort you out and I'll be in touch later in the week when I've made a decision." Andy shook her hand and whispered "Good luck," as he left.

James lumbered to his feet, "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked politely.

"That would be lovely thank you, milk no sugar please." Penny smiled nervously, it wasn't everyday you met people you watched on TV.

"Do have a seat." Richard pushed a chair over to her smiling. 

"We don't bite," Jeremy grinned wolfishly, "well not yet with Andy around anyway." Penny couldn't help but laugh as she sat down. "Now where did Andy dig you up from? You don't look like the average PA candidate."

"I'm not a PA at the moment, I'm a high school teacher, looking for something different." Penny explained trying not to feel star-struck or intimidated. James returned with two cups of tea and handed one to Penny quietly.

"Oi where's ours May?" Richard complained.

"You wouldn't know a decent cup of tea if you fell in it Hammond, so I didn't bother." Richard laughed.

"Thank you this is a very decent cup of tea, I needed it after that." James nodded in acknowledgement.

"May, Penny here is a teacher, Andy might be trying a new tack to keep us in line!" Jeremy informed.

"Excellent someone I might be able to hold a decent conversation with then, the last one was only here a month, barely got two words out of her." James replied dryly.

"Car history," Jeremy asked, Penny laughed.

"Andy said I'd be asked. Fiesta, Rover 25 and Astra, small practical, cheap to run and what I could afford."

"Rover 25, how do you justify that one?" Richard asked.

"Wanted to upgrade from a 1.2 Fiesta, was a special edition for the Queen's Golden Jubilee, wanted to buy British, got a great deal as the guy accidently told me the Rover 45 offer and I made him honour it, verbal contract and all that, was £10 grand all in. Had it for 13 years in the end, only got rid after having to have the head gasket replaced and it wasn't likely to get through the next MOT. Got 120,000 miles out of it, so an ok buy, even if it wasn't an exciting car." Penny felt she had defended the decision.

"Boring but practical, at least none of them were hybrid or electric." Jeremy conceded gruffly, rubbing the back of his neck. "North or South, I can't place your accent?"

"Or Midlands!" Richard protested their exclusion.

"Button it Hammond, you lot just can't make a decision about where you belong, or neither side want you!" Richard huffed even louder.

"North, near Manchester," Penny laughed at Richard's expression of outrage.

"Don't sound like it, tried to get rid of the accent?" Jeremy was a little curious.

"No more than you do."

"She's got you there," Richard commented delightedly, smirking at Jeremy.

"I grew up in various countries moving with Dad's job, Africa and the Middle East," Penny explained.

"Oil or Army?" James enquired suddenly. Penny turned to him.

"Retail actually, imports and supermarkets. I didn't settle back in the UK til I was 10 when I went to boarding school."

"Egh, not happy memories and I've not managed to shake of Wilman ever since." Jeremy rubbed his neck again.

"Sorry to ask but is your neck bothering you?" Penny asked Jeremy.

"Too much time talking down to Hammond, yes rather stiff this morning." Jeremy ignored the indignant yelp from Richard. "Probably hunching over the keyboard doesn't help." He muttered.

"Would a neck rub help? My best friend from Uni's mum was a massage therapist, gave me a few lessons, neck, back, hands and feet." Penny offered.

"Massage therapist? Something you want to tell us about paying your way through uni?" Richard insinuated. Penny laughed.

"Hardly, she was very new-age, crystal healing, aromatherapy and so on, not on this planet most of the time but she gave a few of us lessons. My ex was tall, tended to hunch over his computer too, would work on his neck." Jeremy shrugged and winced.

"Oh go on then, doubt you could make it worse," Jeremy flopped into his desk chair. 

"You are a braver person then me touching him" Richard said to Penny. She smiled.

"You ready?" She asked Jeremy, who nodded. Penny started gently at the base, working her thumbs in circles, feeling the stiffness. Jeremy groaned and she stopped quickly. "Sorry did that hurt?"

"No no, quite the opposite, keep going," Jeremy closed his eyes. Moving up to the base of his skull, she slowly worked her way down, softening the stiffness, easing it away, then out towards his shoulders.

"I think we need to keep you Penny, you've silenced the great oaf, money well spent in my books," Richard laughed. Jeremy raised a single finger at him in response, not opening his eyes. Penny moved sideways on to Jeremy and worked the base of his skull between finger and thumb, then smoothed all the way down with both thumbs.

"There you are, any better?" Jeremy carefully moved his head around.

"Actually yes, thanks." He sounded surprised. "Very good job."

"You're welcome. I'd better make a move, get my train back up North and plan tomorrow's lessons. How do I find Jo?" Penny asked reluctantly. 

"Oh don't bother Jo, she has enough to deal with managing Wilman, I'll see you out." Richard jumped to his feet.

"Thank you Richard. Thanks again for the tea James. Bye Jeremy, look after that neck. Lovely to meet you both." Penny waved as she left, following Richard. They chatted, Richard filling her in about the sections they passed through. He was funny and charming to her.

"Well here you go, reception. Good luck and hope we see you again Penny." Richard winked and grinned before heading back into the warren. Penny signed out, handed over her visitor's pass, collected her overnight bag and headed out for the tube station.


	3. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, lockdown has been messing with my head and writers block hit. I hope these next few chapters are up to par.
> 
> Penny is now back in the classroom

Chapter 3 - Back to Reality

Over the next few days Penny went about teaching on autopilot, something you can get away with after so long on the job. She tried not to rush home to check the post, looking out for a letter on the doormat. Her head of department asked how it had gone and she shrugged non-commitally, mentioning how hard it is to tell how an interview has really gone. She still hadn't told anyone else about it, colleagues just thought that she's been ill. It still didn't feel very real, the whole trip to London, interview and meeting the three men she'd been watching for years on TV. She'd had crushes on all of them, yes and meeting them had not helped that. She hoped she'd played it polite and interesting, tried to give as good as she got without being over-familiar, she didn't really know them just from watching their TV personas, any more than her pupils did from seeing her teach.

By Friday Penny had given up hope and accepted that someone else had the job and the snail mail thanks but no thanks was dawdling it's way to her. She was straight out the door as soon as the pupils had cleared from the car-park, no marking with her for a change, the weekend would be hers. She had just closed her car door and was about to start the engine when her mobile rang, the display showing a private number. She didn't usually answer these but decided why not.

"Hello?"

"Is that Penny?" It was a man, it couldn't be The Call, she tried to breath normally.

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"Hi Penny it's Andy Wilman. Is it ok to talk?" She tried not to scream in excitement.

"It is, Andy, I'm just sat in the car, was about to head home." Penny carefully kept her voice level.

"Great, wouldn't want to cause an accident or anything. I'm sorry this has taken so long to be able to get back to you, we've been interviewing all week. We've seen a wide range of candidates with all sorts of backgrounds but none of them as diverse as your's. " Penny was holding her breath, trying to listen to everything Andy was saying. "So I'd like to offer you the job, if the Boys didn't put you off."

"Really? Thank you so much I'd love to accept." Penny stopped trying to not sound excited. "I'd assumed that I was waiting for a letter telling me where to go." Andy laughed.

"Not at all, I should have said on Monday how long I would be interviewing for. The Boys had quite a bit to say about you as well."

"Oh dear, should I be worried?"

"Did you really give Jeremy a neck rub?"

"Erm yes, he looked very uncomfortable." Penny explained.

"Well be warned he wanted me to write them into your contract!" Penny laughed. "They were all complimentary about you, James ventured the opinion that you sounded interesting and Richard thought you were funny, bantering with Jeremy, giving as good as you got?"

"Ah yes he said i didn't sound Northern and I was trying to hide the accent, I said no more than he was." Andy laughed.

"Yep that was quick of you. Are you sure you can take them on? You saw them when they were under orders to behave themselves. Can you start in May, if you are will to?" Andy sounded a little concerned.

"Yes I am certain. I had classes with a lot more than three of those sort of characters and had an old boss who you didn't risk speaking to until after Break, unless you wanted your head bitten off! I can start in May, wish it could be Easter but the deadline has passed for then. May feels apt really." Andy groaned. "Sorry that was a poor one, am still a bit thrown. Will give me time to find somewhere to live closer to the office of course."

"Delighted to have you on board Penny, I'll email you an outline of the package over the weekend and we can discuss it next week when you've had some time to consider it all. Would you be available over Easter to come down to the office again, start to meet the team properly and do some house-hunting as well, I'm sure Jo could help you with it?"

"That would be great Andy, I'll be off school the weeks either side of the Easter weekend. Thank you so much for the opportunity."

"Don't thank me too quickly Penny! They are a handful, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to kill them or fire them." Penny could hear the strain in Andy's voice.

"I understand, I've grown a very thick skin and am not easily intimidated, however tall or short a person is. I want a fresh new challenge and I think that I'm going to get it." Penny reassured him.

"Are you ok for the team to have your contact details?"

"Of course, will have them sooner or later anyway."

"Great, well I'll leave you to your weekend, see you in a few weeks Penny."

"Will do and thanks Andy." Penny hung up and finally let out a scream, banging on her steering wheel.

Penny waited til she had calmed down and drove home via the supermarket, she liked to do her food shop on Friday afternoons, leaving the weekend free for nicer pursuits. She treated herself to a nice meal, cheesecake for dessert and added 2 bottles of prosecco to the trolley. It was time to celebrate. Getting home and unpacking everything, she grabbed the phone and texted her bestie, Lynn.

_Hi Hun, are you up for girls' night tomorrow, Chinese from my local you love and fizz? Need a catch-up with you. Px_

_Great idea, mind if I stay over? Lx_

_Would be insulted if you didn't, see you about 7. Px_

Practical matters, such as getting changed, sorting out a wash, stripped the bed in the spare room, took up a few hours. Cleaning could wait til Saturday morning. Penny lit a scented candle, heated up her meal, opened a bottle of prosecco and curled up on the sofa to enjoy them with a streamed film. 


	4. Sharing the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally telling someone about her new job

Chapter 4 - Sharing the News

There was nothing quite like the Saturday morning lie-in, the simple luxury of waking up without an alarm and knowing there would be no pupil contact. A basic breakfast, cleaning the kitchen and bathroom then washing and dressing took up the rest of the morning. After lunch Penny made the bed in the spare room, making sure it was all ready for Lynn. She then sat down to start to make a list of what needed to be done. Resignation letter and getting her house on the market, being the highest priority. The letter was surprisingly easy to write it turned out. Some online research brought up the three best estate agents in the area and she booked appointments to get the house valued and listed.

Mid-afternoon her email pinged with the promised email from Andy with the package. She took her time reviewing it. Even with London weighting, the salary was more generous than she was expecting. The hours would be very flexible, well that was to be expected, but the overseas filming would include extra pay. There was a relocation package included, that was a very pleasant surprise but the job couldn't be done from anywhere else, it would certainly help. The leave was much less than teaching of course, but could be taken at pretty much any time, there could potentially be downtime on trips as well. It was now starting to feel real and quite exciting. 

Lynn arrived on time, as usual, she headed straight up and dumped her overnight bag in the spare room. Coming down stairs, Penny instantly handed her a glass of prosecco.

  
"A toast," Penny began nervously,"to my new job!" Lynn looked shocked then grinned and clinked.

"You dark horse, how could you have an interview without telling me! Which school are you off to now?"

"I'm leaving teaching actually and moving to London."

"London!?!"

"Oh so you are not surprised about the leaving teaching then?"

"Not really, you've not been happy for a while now. But my bestie moving to the other end of the country, that is an issue." Penny gave Lynn a hug.

"Believe me, if it wasn't an amazing job, there is no way I'd be moving to London. Now lets order food, you know how long they take on a Saturday night, then I'll tell you all about it." Penny handed Lynn the menu.

"Menu! Why waste time, we always order the same thing anyway." Penny laughed, grabbed the phone and rang the order through.

"Come on then, top up these glasses and tell me about the amazing job." Penny grabbed the bottle from the fridge and topped them both up. She took a deep breath.

"I am the new PA to Clarkson, May and Hammond on the Grand Tour." Penny announced and Lynn spluttered prosecco down her chin.

"Those three you are always going on about, you are working for them?" Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"I am indeed. Organiser, fixer, girl Friday, whatever you want to call it. Booking flights, hotels for the team, travelling with them and keeping them in line, on time etc." Penny grinned.

"Well sounds right up your street and I can see why they might want a teacher, keeping those three overgrown school boys in check. You're not really a petrolhead though?"

"Andy didn't want a petrolhead to try and control petrolheads, he'd tried that and it hadn't worked." Penny explained.

"Andy?"

"Wilman, he was their producer at the BBC on Top Gear, left with the three of them and the four set up the new company to make Grand Tour, he went to school with Jeremy too. They are a tight-knit group who've worked together for over 15 years."

"Did you meet them?"

"Yep, after the interview Andy took me to their office."

"What was it like, meeting people you've been watching on TV for so long?" Lynn probed.

"I know we only see their TV personas and they were on their best behaviour, but they seemed really nice. James made me a cuppa, I gave Jeremy a neck rub and Richard chatted to me as he showed me out."

"Neck rub, seriously? Only you could do something like that at an interview Penny."

"I couldn't help offering, he reminded me of Jo and the way he used to be in pain after slumping over his laptop for hours. He didn't have to accept. It can't have been that bad, Andy said he wants them written into my contract." They both giggled at the idea. 

"What about your crushes?" Lynn had to ask.

"Oh come on Lynn, you've had enough crushes on people on TV!"

"Yes but I don't then get a job with them and give them neck rubs."

"Oh it is harmless, no different to a character in a drama, it isn't the real them, it won't be a problem." The doorbell interrupted the conversation and Penny gave a silent sigh of relief. "Food, you grab the plates and I'll go and pay."

The evening passed very pleasantly, they ate and started on the second bottle before going to bed too late and probably without enough water to drink beforehand.

Sunday started lazily with bacon butties and a large pot of tea. Lynn left before lunch, taking her remains of the takeaway. Penny cleared up from their time together, had a light salad and started surfing properties in London. She knew she'd not be able to afford a house but hoped for a second bedroom for guests, she was too old and too happy with her own company to consider a share or lodger. Knowing which tube line the office was on, helped define an area of London to focus on. The day passed quickly, there was leftover Chinese for dinner and an early night ready for school.


	5. Resigning and Getting Through the Rest of Term

Chapter 5 - Resigning and Getting Through The Rest of Term

Penny arrived early to be able to speak to her head of department and have time to see the Head and hand over her resignation letter. She made it clear to both of them that she didn't want what she was going on to do to be public knowledge, just the fact that she was moving to London. When she was ready she'd tell people more. The Head respected her decision. People would see the job advert and eventually start to ask, it was an ideal time of the year to recruit a newly qualified teacher.

At lunchtime Penny got a email asking her to come to reception as there was something delivered for her. Arriving at reception she was handed a large bouquet of flowers. She opened the card.

  
_Looking forward to working with you. Don't expect us to always be on our best behaviour! J, J & R_

She blushed and laughed. The receptionist was waiting, her eyebrows raised, dying to know who they were from, knowing Penny was single and it wasn't her birthday.

"They are a thank you from some new friends." Penny commented cryptically and carried them down to her classroom. She grabbed her mobile and texted Lynn.

_The Boys sent me flowers to school, saying that are looking forward to working with me! Px_

_Very nice. Lxx_

Penny couldn't help the feeling of excitement, they were pleased that she had got the job but that was a clear they wouldn't always be so nice to her. She could handle herself and was used to working with difficult people. It didn't make it any easier to put her crushes to one side getting flowers from them.

Focusing on the fortnight's teaching running into Easter was not be easy but a bonus of teaching is that time passes fast. Thankfully she didn't have a GCSE group this year to feel guilty about abandoning just before their exams in June. Her form would cope getting a new tutor, she was sorry that she would miss their prom next year, but might be allowed to come back for it.

Penny had been exchanging emails with Jo, who, as well as arranging for her visit to the offices, had been very helpful with setting up viewings. She couldn't wait to return to London, despite the fact that she couldn't visualise living there yet. She wanted to meet the team properly and start getting her head around the new role, even if it would be another six weeks after the trip before she could start it.

She packed a variety of clothes for her five day visit, Jo had been very sweet and offered to put her up, rather than staying in a hotel. Penny suspected that she'd be working very closely with Jo, as she was Andy's PA, so this would be a great opportunity to get to know her better. Her taxi arrived and she headed out for the train station. 


	6. Travelling to London and Monday at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny travels down to London and spends her first day in the office, including being taken out of lunch by one of the Boys.

Chapter 6 - Travelling to London and Monday at the Office

Sunday was a busy day on the train, people returning to London, Kings Cross was chaos to Penny's eyes but Jo was standing where she described. They chatted amiably, while they worked their way through the Tube network and walked to Jo's flat. Jo showed Penny around the flat. It was a large house that had been split, each floor, into a flat. The spare room was small but had everything she needed. Penny quickly unpacked and joined Jo in the lounge.

"Tea?" Jo asked and Penny nodded gratefully.

"There was something claiming to be tea on the train but they could be done under the Trades Descriptions Act!" Jo laughed.

"There's little worse than a bad cuppa, except a bad red wine." Jo commented.

"Well I agree about the tea, I think that it was powdered, but I don't drink red wine, rose or white great."

"Oh Jeremy will love you then, he's a rose man and you already know about James and his passion for tea."

"Really? Guess these are the kinds of things that I need to learn fast. James made me a lovely cuppa yes." Jo nodded. They took their cups into the lounge. It was a long thin light room, ending in bi-folding glass doors. Penny put her cup on the coffee table and wandered down to the doors, she looked out onto a lovely small garden. 

"Is this your's too?" She turned to Jo to ask.

"It is, the bonus of being the ground floor flat, the garden is all mine. I love pottering about out there. Got rid of the lawn as soon as I moved in but there are all sorts of plants I've put in, even a little herb garden. I can sit out in all weathers, it is great for parties too, I think of it as an extension of this room. I can be away for 3 weeks and not come back to a mess of a lawn to deal with."

"It looks lovely."

"Well if we get a decent evening, we can eat outside this week. I can light the chimnera, it is really sheltered too."

"Thanks again for letting me stay this week." Penny said.

"Hey it isn't a problem, wish I'd had the chance to have this sort of time with the team, rather than hitting the ground running and having to move at the same time. I was only taking on Andy, you've got three of them to contend with. We're going to need to have each other's backs, it will be the only way to stay one step ahead of the four of them!" Penny laughed and they clinked mugs.

"I did bring a bottle of wine down with me, but thought clear heads would be safest for tomorrow." Penny popped back into the bedroom and grabbed it, handing it to Jo.

"Oh nice, thanks. No harm in having a nice G&T after dinner though."

"Jo, you are speaking my language!" They laughed and relaxed into the sofa.

"And that ticks Richard's box, there you go, three insights already." The rest of the evening passed quickly and they parted for an early night. Penny took her time getting ready for bed, she suspected that she wouldn't get much sleep anyway, between nerves and excitement.

School had Penny used to early starts, so getting ready between the pair of them wasn't too difficult. They had a quick light breakfast as Jo had warned Penny that the team tended to graze together mid-morning. Penny was wearing another jersey dress and coordinated cardigan with tights and quirky shoes for the first day in the office. Her large shoulder bag was armed with everything she could think of possibly needing, even down to her ipad and a mug. 

"You ready?" Jo poked her head round the door.

"As I'll ever be!" Penny replied.

"It's about ten minutes to the Tube station, probably worth you buying a week's ticket and keep the receipts. I've got to warn you, it can be a bit of a shock your first time in rush hour on the Tube." Jo commented. They were out the door and setting a leisurely pace. Even with the warning, the sheer volume of people was still a shock. Penny just followed Jo and hoped for the best. It was a relief to escape at the other end and breath again on the walk to the office, even with the London air. Penny signed in, was given a visitor's pass, took a deep breath and followed Jo into the warren.

"Here she is! Thanks Jo." Andy greeted her at his door. "Come on in. Sit down." Penny smiled and made herself comfy in a deep leather chair opposite Andy on a sofa. "Well from the look of your bag, you are as prepared as you claimed you would be." Andy joked and Penny nodded, getting a pad and pen out. "I've arranged for Liz, the office manager, to go through all the boring admin stuff with you but wanted to meet you first thing to welcome you to the madhouse and thank you for accepting the job. We've been without someone to keep them in hand for too long now, so sorry there is no kind of handover, your predecessor quit and left before I could even start interviewing. Jo and various others are been trying to cover but you'll find a warm welcome from them knowing they can stop again."

There was a knock on the door and Richard burst in before Andy had time to say anything, hair spiking up and bright eyes sparkling.

"Andy, need to..." He paused and grinned when he recognised Penny. "Oops sorry, hi Penny great to have you on board at last. Andy need you to talk Jeremy out of his weekend 'great idea'." Andy rolled his eyes.

"Do I even want to know what it is before I say no?" 

"You really don't!" Richard laughed. "He must have been bored and yes it involves explosions." Andy shook his head.

"Richard please can you take Penny to see Liz while I stop Jeremy! Penny I'll see you at elevenses." Andy sighed deeply, squared his shoulders and strode out of the door.

"Thank you for the flowers Richard, that was very sweet." Penny said. 

"No problem, least we could do if you are willing to take us on! Come on I'd better get you to Liz fast in case Andy needs back-up. You are in luck, a bit anyway, Jeremy is in a good mood at the moment. Fingers crossed he stays that way after Andy says no, would hate to put you off before you even officially start." Richard guided her to Liz's office and left them to it. "See you at elevenses."

"Hi Liz, before we get started on everything I've got to ask, what's with the 'elevenses'? Jo told me to not have too much for breakfast but it is sounding like an event." Liz laughed.

"It's Monday, we get a delivery from Krispy Kreme on Mondays, sort of a compensation for it not being the weekend anymore. We all have a break for drinks and donuts at eleven o'clock , bit of team building all round. It is amazing what a free donut can do for camaraderie. Andy had the idea when he first set up the company." Penny grinned.

"That makes sense, my Head would get the kitchen staff in on the Inset day, at the start of the academic year and we'd get a free cooked breakfast. Worked the same way." Penny commented. After that they went through all the proof of identity stuff, sorted out Penny's proper id, bank details, took her to what would be her desk. Her email and IT access would not be set up until she actually started but Liz logged her onto the wifi on Penny's ipad so that they could send her important stuff to her personal email address.

"So Andy said that we've got you Monday to Thursday, are you heading back up North straight away?" Liz asked.

"No Saturday Jo has helped me set up a pile of viewings of properties, see if I can find a new home while I'm here. My house is on the market but it is very rentable if I can't sell it in time.

"Great, we've got a night out planned on Thursday, no risk of people coming in with hangovers on Friday as it's Good Friday. Would love you to come along, get to know us all socially as well as professionally." Liz offered.

"That would be great thanks, I'd love to." Penny grinned.

"Be warned the Four of them believe in Work Hard, Play Harder. Much as he might try and play being their Boss, Andy is as bad as them."  
"Don't worry I was in retail before teaching, corporate hospitality and all that sort of thing, I know exactly what to expect." Penny reassured her. Liz glanced at the clock, almost eleven.

"Come on let's go and get some tea and coffee going, reception will buzz me when the donuts arrive." Liz showed Penny how to set up the coffee machine and they made sure the water urn was full and on. They quickly made their own drinks before the scrum but got the teabags, milk and sugar set out on the counter. Liz's mobile buzzed and they hurried down to reception, returning with three large boxes. They opened them, laying them on the table with a large pile of paper napkins.

"I suggest you go and sit in the corner with your drink or you might get knocked over." Liz warned. "Ready to be back at school?" Liz laughed. She opened the cupboard under the sink and got out a brass bell. She leaned out of the break area and shook it three times then shoved it under the sink and sat down quickly. Penny couldn't help but laugh as she hear the rush of people approaching. Richard was first to arrive, filled his cup with coffee, grabbed a donut and flopped down next to Penny.

"Caffeine and sugar, what more could you ask for?" He joked, Penny laughed.

"Alcohol?" She suggested.

"Oh a woman after my own heart!" He quipped. "We're going to get on fine I think."

The break area was packed now, everyone chatting animatedly together, Penny could see Andy's strategy working so well. Andy, Jeremy and James were last to arrive. Andy scanned around, making sure everyone was there. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Morning all, I just wanted to introduce Penny," he gestured to her in the corner and Richard pointed to her, "She will be joining us at the end of May as Jeremy, James and Richard's PA." Everyone cheered and she blushed. "Currently Penny is a teacher, perfect I thought to control our Three, which is why she's can't start just yet." People laughed, even Richard good-naturedly. "She will be in the office this week and coming out on Thursday night, please try not to make her change her mind before she even starts, or the rest of you will have to continue to cover the job!" Jeremy caught her eye and she smiled at him. He raised his mug as a salute of acknowledgement. James didn't look up, just concentrated on his mug. Penny looked disappointed and Richard caught sight of the expression on her face, realising what caused it.

"Don't worry about James, he's pleased you have the job. He likes stability and structure and we've not exactly have that with everyone mucking in with their different ways of doing things. Now we've sorted out a rota for taking you to lunch and it is my turn today, Liz will be finished with you at 1 and there's a great cafe near here. Is that ok with you?"

"That would be lovely thanks," Penny replied delightedly. "I suspect I'll be on information overload by then." Richard grinned at her response.

"Could you let me out of this corner?" Richard shuffled along so that Penny could escape. She found her way to the Ladies, looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, thinking that she had made the right decision taking this job. Returning she bumped into James in the corridor. This time he met her eyes and she smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say welcome to the team," he said quietly, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Thank you, everyone is making me feel very welcome, thank you for the flowers as well, they were beautiful." Penny replied. James gave a small smile in response and walked slowly back to his office. Penny shook her head, thinking that she was going to have to learn how to read James as he wasn't likely to communicate much with her, not verbally anyway. She returned to the break area, Liz was tidying up, putting the remaining donuts into one box, wiping down the table and counter. She made them both another drink.

"Ready for round two?" Penny took her mug and they went back into Liz's office to start going through Penny's role and responsibilities. They were still at it when Richard appeared at the door.

"Sorry Liz, I've come to steal Penny for lunch." Penny couldn't help but look relieved, her mind spinning with information overload. Liz nodded and Penny grabbed her bag and coat. They scanned out of the building and both took a deep breath of fresh-ish air. "I love my job but can only stay cooped up in a building for so long." Richard commented as he set a fast pace to the cafe. Penny was soon struggling to keep up and he realised. "God sorry, so used to walked with people with stupidly long legs!" Penny laughed. "Nice to have another person of sensible height around."

"Well it's not often I get called a sensible height. I'm used to being towered over, most of the boys in my form overtook me a year ago. One of my exs was 6 foot 2 and the only way I could stop him down was walking hand in hand."

"Ah yes, not sure that would work with James or Jeremy!" Richard grinned. "Here we are. I like to come here some days just to escape the building and clear my head." He held the door open for Penny to go in first.

"Hi Richard, I've saved your usual table." The waitress greeted him. He nodded his thanks and wove his way to the back, Penny followed and found herself in a glass-roofed, enclosed terraced area.

"The weather is warm enough to sit here without the space heaters on or feeling like you are indoors. Only the regulars tend to know about this part at the back so it is nice and private, I don't get bothered by people too." Richard explained as they sat down.

"It can't be easy trying to live a normal life with people thinking they know you because they've seen you on TV." Richard shrugged.

"It's part of the job, you want to work in television, you have to accept some loss of privacy. It is harder than for actors because yes people think they know us, think that what we portray is our real selves. It doesn't occur to them that just because we're using our own names, we might be acting too. Jeremy gets it the worst, he not really that selfish, masochistic, loud mouthed oaf, but the scum press have tarred him that way and target him." Richard got quite passionate by the end.

"I never believe much I see in the press but knew he could never be that extreme for you and James to want to continue to work with him for so long. Unless I'm creditting you with more taste and sense than I should." Penny's eyes sparkled with mischief behind her glasses. "Despite all I've read, heard and watched, I'm willing to take the risk of wanting to work with you all too, so heaven knows what it says about me!" Richard laughed.

"Oh you are going to fit right in. There are sides to Jeremy I wish more people could see the loving father, caring friend, thoughtful loyal colleague and compassionate human being he really is. The flowers were his idea, by the way. The oaf is his character, he's an excellent actor. James and I would be in prison for murder, years ago if we had to really work with the oaf. We'd certainly not have quit the BBC for him."

"The bond that the three of you have is incredible, however much or little you show of yourselves, that screams out. I think that it is one of the reasons Top Gear lasted as long as it did and was so popular. You have each other's backs and are always there for each other. Quitting the way you and James did speaks volumes about your friendship and I'm envious to be honest. I wish I had someone, never mind two, like that in my life. Lynn and I have been best friends for years but I'm not sure even we have that depth of friendship."

"It feels good to know I got them and Andy. I can phone them at 3am and they would answer and help, no questions asked. They'd fly halfway round to world if I needed them to." Richard ruffled his hair, a little embarressed about being so open with someone he hardly knew. The waitress arrived and took their orders before they could continue. Penny decided to take the opportunity of the interruption to change the subject.

"So what do you need from a PA, or what would you like?"

"Oh you need to be careful how you phrase that question with Jeremy!" Penny giggled but still raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I need someone to have my back with the off screen stuff. Not let me forget things that will get me into trouble with Mindy, who really wants to meet you by the way, birthdays, anniversaries, school plays, appointments. Make sure I remember to renew things like passports and driving licences. I have fairly conservative food taste," Penny couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yes I know, it's not a secret, but I need to someone to make sure there is a supply of food that I can eat available, where ever we are. I was nearly ill in Vietnam trying to find things I could eat, living off cereal. That part is more of a secret plus the crew are fed up of me scrounging off them, I just never remember that as part of of my packing. I like a drink, again i know not a secret, but Jez and James are as bad as me, sometimes I need that bit of help to know when to stop before I'm not fit to work the next day. Not that I'm an alcoholic or anything."

"Hey I understand, my brother is a very fussy eater, which wasn't ideal when we lived overseas. I have been warned Work Hard Play Harder about you all." Richard laughed at the phrase.

"Yep might as well be the company motto, the crew are just as bad. Need at least one person to be sensible, without being a prude, sometimes."

"Ah yes the off switch, not easy. When I was in the corporate world, I might not get to bed til 3 but I learned to try and stop drinking after about midnight, switching to soft drinks. Did help with the head the next day. Have put enough colleagues to bed in my time. One teacher I put to bed still doesn't remember how he got there, just woke up in bed with paracetamol and water by the bed. I left him a fortnight before I told him, cruel I know but listening to him asking people how he got there was funny. He's a head teacher now! I do like a good drink and to let my hair down but the teacher persona can be hard to escape, I hope people don't think I'm a prude or boring. I know a lot of my pupils do, but you have to maintain that distance."

Their food arrived and they tucked in hungrily. Richard had a ham and cheese panini, Penny a chicken caesar salad and there was a bowl of chips to share.

"From what Andy has told me and my impression so far, boring is the last thing I think about you." Penny blushed.

"Well I've packed two careers and lived in four countries in my forty plus years. I hope that says something about me." Penny admitted.

"Forty plus? You're kidding." Richard looked surprised.

"Thanks very sweet of you but I'm only a couple of years younger than you Richard. I suspect Andy thought being older might be different to try, compared to some of my predecessors. Life experience can sometimes bring common sense."

"Well it will be nice to have someone else around who understands our references, not having to explain things like school milk monitor or walkmans to."

"Hey I'm working with three people I taught, I understand!"

"Ouch!"

"Yes I have clothing or shoes older than two people in my department, I was at university before they were born. I went into teaching to actually teach, I'd done the whole climbing the greasy pole thing in retail, didn't want to do it again. I feel like an old fogie in my own team. The two teachers I was closest to have moved on and I feel like an outsider these days. Sorry my eternal bugbear and I'm delighted to be out of it, or can see the light at the end of the tunnel." Penny smiled sheepishly.

"Hey we're all going to be spending a lot of time together, nothing wrong with it." Richard smiled reassuringly. "I meant it by the way about Mindy. I know you are only down for a few days this time. She suggested you came down to the house for the May Bank Holiday weekend. Stay over, meet the kids etc. I suspect the pair of you will tagteam me and organise me to within an inch of my life, but I need that kind of structure."

"That is so lovely of her, I'd be delighted to, if it wouldn't be an imposition. Would you really want an employee staying for the weekend?"

"You're a colleague not employee! Mindy will email you and set it up properly." Richard glanced at his watch. "I'd better get you back to Liz." Richard went to settle the bill while Penny waited by the door.

"Thank you for lunch Richard, it was a lovely surprise. It has really helped me understand on how we can work together, as well as making me feel welcome." She smiled at him and they strolled back to the office.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a whirlwind of information and Penny was very relieved when Jo arrived to escort her home. They got the tube back to Jo's flat and both changed into sweats before crashing on the sofa with cups of tea.

"So you survived your first day, how are you feeling?" Jo asked.

"Is my brain leaking out of my ears yet?" Penny joked. "It feels like mush. I'm out of practice at starting a new job and everything that comes with it. Lunch with Richard was an unexpected pleasure."

"Richard is a real sweetie, he is so full of energy, throws himself into everything he does a hundred percent. He's also a terrible flirt, I don't know how Mindy puts up with him. He's harmless though."

"He said that Mindy wanted me to come and stay for the weekend to get to know me."

"That would be a great idea, you'll be in touch with her regularly and it's a lovely place too, they had a big party there when we all first started GT. Hope you're not allergic to any animals, there are enough to start their own zoo!" Penny laughed and shook her head. "You hungry?" Penny nodded, they cooked together and spent a quiet evening chatting in front of the tv, then having an early night.


	7. Tuesday at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Penny's induction and her first production meeting, who will lunch be with today?

Chapter 7 - Tuesday at the Office

Another early start, Penny did momentarily wonder why she had decided to spend her last academic holiday getting up early and going to work, rather than enjoying lie-ins and relaxing. A shower woke her up and she focused on washing her long red hair. After a proper breakfast Penny chose another coordinated dress and cardigan then set about plaiting her hair along each side of her hair then coiling the length at the back into a loose bun. It was an ideal way to deal with still damp hair and keep it out of her way. The heels completed her outfit. 

  
"Love your hair like that Penny," Jo commented as she emerged from the spare room.

"Thanks, love to play with ways to wear my hair. I've cut it off a few times but get so bored with only being able to have the same style each day." They left the flat and headed for work.

Penny had her proper pass so was able to scan into the building, rather than signing in as a visitor, it made her start to feel like she belonged there. She found her own way to Liz's office and asked what the plan was for today.

"Most of this morning is a production meeting to start to discuss the new series. Jo will be taking the minutes so you can just start to understand what goes into all of it. You've got time to get a drink before you go in, it is happening in the conference room, where your interview was."

"Great thanks Liz." Penny made a cup of tea and remembered the way to the conference room. She pushed the door open and found James, Richard, Jo and others whose names she wasn't sure of you already seated. Richard pulled the empty chair next to him out, suggesting she could sit there. She grinned and settled herself into the chair, getting a pad and pencil case out of her bag, ready to make her own notes.

"Morning Penny," Richard said.

"Morning Richard, morning James." Penny replied. Neither had a drink in front of them yet. "Do either of you want a hot drink?"

"Coffee please, milk one sugar," Richard replied with a grin.

"Tea with a splash of milk please," James requested.

"What will Jeremy want?" Penny asked, not wanting to forget him.

"Oh his coffee cup is already surgically attached to him, he'll bring his with him." Richard reassured her. Penny left quickly to get their drinks from the break area, a fresh pot of coffee was already made, so Richard's was easy. She was careful to leave James' tea to brew properly, not just introduce the bag to the water and remove it. She added enough milk to replicate the colour of the tea he'd made for her on the day of the interview, hoping it was how he liked it. She walked carefully back, making sure not to spill either drink and backed into the room.

Putting the cups down, they both thanked her. The table was almost full now, only three empty chairs and Jeremy, Andy and Jo missing. She started to sketch the table, planning to write in everyone's name, as she learned them. A movement near her caught her eye, she turned to see James take a cautious sip of his tea, he looked pleasantly surprised and drank more deeply. She smiled to herself and made a mental note of how she'd made it. The door opened and the missing colleagues entered, sitting down quickly.

"Morning all, before we start discussing the new series, I'd like to go round the table and have everyone introduce themselves and their job title, helping get Penny up to speed on you all." Andy was relaxed but business-like, clearly in control. It only took a few minutes to go round the table, there were senior cameramen, sound engineer, location scout, editors, engineers and other roles Penny had never heard of but knew she would learn to understand soon enough. She scribbled the information onto her sketch. The meeting then got started properly, they were discussing locations, challenge ideas, new models to use. Penny struggled at times to turn off the fan side of her that wanted to watch the ideas and tried to think about the support they would need to create them and what she knew about the countries and cultures that were mentioned.

At 10.15 Andy called a halt to things. "Time for a break, comfort, caffeine or otherwise, back in twenty people." There were sighs of relief around the table, several rushed out with almost indecent haste.

"Smokers!" Richard made her jump. "I know nothing more smug than an ex-smoker. I remember the days when we'd have been smoking in here during the meeting." He sighed.

"Do you miss it?" Penny enquired.

"It is the structure around the habit as much as the actual smoking. The first one of the day with your coffee, with a pint, after a meal. I feel much better for stopping, I know I needed to for my kids, it is bad enough I do stupid things, I don't want them to lose their father too early because I was a smoker. The running and cycling are easier with healtier lungs too." Richard explained.

"My last ex took up running to lose the quitting smoking weight. They admitted that they'd have not been able to do the distances, if they were still smoking. Can I get either of you another drink?" Penny replied.

"Tea for me this time, just with milk and a couple of biscuits if Liz has left the tin out, please." Richard asked.

"What about you James? More tea?" Penny looked at him.

"Please," he replied quietly before getting up and leaving the room.

"He will talk to you when he's ready, hopefully at lunchtime, it is his turn today! Anyway, got to pee." Richard left the room. Penny collected their cups, washed them and her's up, used the Ladies and made their fresh drinks. She found a small tray under the sink and spotted the biscuit tin hiding under there, so added a selection to the tray, returning the tin to it's hiding place. Returning to the conference room she found Jeremy chatting to Richard.

"Hi Jeremy, can I get you a drink?" She put James' and Richard's down by their places.

"Morning Penny, sorry Andy wanted to see me first thing, coffee, black two sugars and I'll have some biscuits too." Penny grabbed his empty mug and left to sort out the request. She returned quickly, handing him the mug and a napkin with biscuits wrapped in it. "Thanks, you are a life-saver." Jeremy grinned broadly at her. "Have you made sense of anything from this morning?"

"A few things, not the technical aspects but what I know about the countries you're thinking about, what research you might find useful, things like that."

"Any information like that will always be good and the rest will start to make sense, especially once you've been on an actual shoot. We really do work as a team out there, we'll find your place in it as well." Jeremy reassured her. People were starting to filter back in and Andy restarted the meeting. It continued in a similar vein until lunchtime when the meeting finally broke up. Everyone dispersed to their offices and started to talk about lunch plans. Penny was just talking to Liz when James appeared by her side.

"Are you ready for lunch Penny?" He enquired. She smiled at him and nodded. He held her coat for her to put on and she followed him out of the building. "Richard has his local cafe, I have mine." He set off at a slower pace than Richard had, so Penny was able to keep up easily. They crossed various roads then down a couple of very narrow streets and stopped at an old looking pub. He held the door open for her and led her to a table in the snug, out of the way, hidden from the main bar.

"I'd never have known this pub was here, never mind the snug." Penny commented.

"It has managed to stay off the tourist trail so not ruined yet thank goodness." He picked up a couple of menus and handed her one. Penny chose quickly and James departed to the bar with their order, returning with drinks.

"Thank you." They sat in silence sipping. Penny came to the conclusion that James wasn't planning to start the conversation so she opened it with a simple question. "So Richard has told me what he needs from a PA, what do you need James?" James took a long sip of his pint, put the glass back on the table and finally met her eyes properly with a steady bright blue gaze.

"An organiser and timekeeper, I'm rubbish at both. I can organise my tools, my home but other things escape me and that stresses me. I lose documents when we travel, as well as myself at times." Penny couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I know Clarkson eternally makes fun of that side of me and I do play it up for the cameras. A shield from others, I like and need my space, that can get difficult on a shoot. I need consistency in the way I work, knowing that there will be one person doing the job, helps me in itself. I'm hoping, as a teacher, you are a good organiser and can help me and cover for me too." Penny nodded at this. "You sounded very interesting too, both from what you said in our office and the brief Andy gave us when we were deciding who to offer the job to. Yes I can talk cars for eternity with Clarkson and Hammond but sometimes it is nice to talk about other things and the whole crew are complete petrolheads." Penny smiled at him.

"I think that I've learnt more about you in the single speech than from years of watching the three of you. Thank you for being so open. I've worked with adults and kids who are passionate about organisation and consistency so I do understand what you mean. I hope that I can earn your trust enough that you are willing to continue to be open with me. I hold my own in a basic car conversation but the moment it gets technical I'm out. Travel and photography were my passions before I started teaching, partly born from living overseas I'm sure. I hope that between that and several careers means I can talk about a variety of things and not bore you." Their food arrived, pie and mash for James, quiche and salad for Penny. They ate quietly.

"What was it like growing up in another country?" James asked eventually.

"It seemed normal to me at the time, I didn't really know any different. The weekends were different days, not necessarily Saturday and Sunday. We'd spend them at the beach or a hotel in their pool and tennis courts. Our garden was a sandpit. Winter was the outdoor pool didn't get quite warm enough to be enjoyable. You didn't take running water and electricity for granted. You had to accept not seeing your extended family and potentially missing major events in their lives. I didn't realise until I was back in the UK, how different I felt to others, I missed out on so many pop culture references that people my age should have had. Fashion didn't exist for me, you dressed for the climate and culture, most of what we had was bought a year in advance, trying to predict how much we'd grown. There was no radio, current music or TV, only a couple of hours of TV in English a day. The community of expats banded together, you protected each other as you were all in the same boat. As a teenager I hated feeling different from my friends who had always lived here, I wasn't obcessed with music and droolling over the latest boy band or actor. Getting older I value it so much, my respect and understanding of other cultures has shaped me. I hate racism with a passion, just don't understand it. Growing up in the minority, I was always treated with respect, wherever we lived." Penny paused. "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to go on so much." James gave her a proper smile, it lit his face up.

"Not at all, this is what I hoped for when I told Andy that you sounded interesting." Penny sighed with relief. "I'm sure we'll have some enlightening chats passing the time on flights or in the evenings when Clarkson's idea of interesting is drinking games!"

"Well I've never seen the point in them. I drink to enjoy the flavour, very very rarely for the effect and am allergic to a lot of spirits so don't do shots." 

"Oh Clarkson will be disappointed, but he's got plenty of the crew and Hammond to join in with him. I'm afraid I'd better be getting you back to the office. I really enjoyed our lunch, hopefully we can do it again once you join us properly." He stood up and helped Penny with her coat again.

"Thank you James for a lovely meal and the conversation. I'd be delighted to repeat it. Perhaps I'll be able to cook for you at some point too, once I'm settled. I enjoy cooking and doing it for one gets boring," Penny offered.

"Sounds good and I know exactly what you mean about the cooking." James opened the door for her and led the way back to the office. The afternoon passed quickly and Penny soon found herself on the way home with Jo.

It was a pleasant evening so they ate in the garden, opening the wine that Penny had brought. They were stretched out on loungers with throws over them, chatting while looking at the stars, well the stars that could be seen through the light haze from London.


	8. Wednesday in the Office or Rather Out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy couldn't possibly just take Penny to lunch like Richard and James had, to get to know her, oh no. His 'lunch' involved a mystery overseas and overnight trip to review a car! Dinner in a posh hotel and a lot of wine flows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a seriously long chapter that I've been working on all week. I've just not been able to stop it. Wednesday and Thursday are separate chapters. I really hope you enjoy this. I did originally plan this a quite a short story but it seems that I can't write those!
> 
> It has been a truly delightful distraction to the cabin fever of lockdown. I'm now on a fortnight's holiday in lockdown so hope to take this story forward. Any feedback is always gratefully received!

Chapter 8 - Wednesday in the Office or Rather Out of It

The morning started with a text

_Bring an overnight bag in with you today, you're going on a little trip, good luck! Andy_

"Jo do you know anything about this?" Penny wandered into the kitchen in her pjs.

"Ah, erm yes I promised not to say anything til this morning." Jo looked embarrassed. "Sorry to keep a secret from you, but he wanted it to be a surprise. You're going to help with a test drive today and won't be back until lunchtime tomorrow. I think that it will be one of the models mentioned yesterday but no cameras will be involved. Pack your passport too, I know you've got it because Liz needed it as part of your identity proof." Penny looked surprised and nervous. "Don't worry Andy has signed this off, partly because you're using your holiday to work with us. Trust me I booked everything, you'll love it. Now go and get ready and pack something posh to wear this evening."

Penny had a quick shower, washing her hair and packed her sponge-bag. She returned to her room, she decided on something a little more casual to wear into the office as it sounded like she'd be sitting for much of the day. Black jersey wide-legged trousers and a nice blouse fitted the plan. She called Jo and asked whether her nice dress would fit the bill then packed it carefully with heels, evening bag and pashmina for the evening, then a different top for Thursday morning. Throwing in her pjs, dressing gown, jewellery case and sponge-bag, she fastened the overnight bag. She left her hair loose, it would dry into ringlets by the time they got to the office. Shrugging on her coat, she grabbed her bags and met Jo in the hallway.

"Ready?" Jo asked, opening the front door.

"As I'll ever be considering I have no idea what to expect." Penny replied shrugging.

"You'll have a ball and I'm seriously envious, think of me stuck in the office." They continued to chat about other things on the way to work.

Arriving at the office, Jo told Penny to go straight to the Grumpy Old Men Cave. Penny laughed and knocked on the door of their office.

"Come in," Richard called. She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. "Morning Penny, boy do you look nervous!" He greeted her. Richard was the only one in the office at that point. "Sit down and relax, I go and get you a cup of tea."

"Thanks Richard," Penny smiled at him and tried to relax on the sofa in the corner, dumping her bags beside it. She distracted herself by texting Lynn.

_Hi onboarding going well so far, really nice group of people. Am going on a mystery trip today, told to bring an overnight bag and my passport in with me! Pxx_

_Ooo sounds interesting, keep me posted and have a fantastic time. Lx_

_Will do. We must have a catch up this weekend once I'm back. Pxx_

_Absolutely and my turn to bring a bottle this time. Lx_

Penny sighed, she would miss her girlie nights with Lynn once she moved, but was determined to have a spare room so she could come for a whole weekend. Richard returned with 2 cups of tea and put them on the coffee table, he flopped down on the other end of the sofa.

"How did lunch with James go yesterday? Please tell me he talked to you." 

"It took a bit of time but yes he did. He was quite open actually, I think we'll find a way of working together." Penny smiled, taking a sip of tea.

"He balances out Jeremy and me, we'd kill each other if he was too like us. Before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you anything about the trip." Richard had a wicked look in his eyes, unable to resist teasing her. "My co-presenters are in a meeting with Andy, you'll be off once they finished."

"You really are a tease aren't you Richard!" Penny said in exasperation.

"Got it in one Penny." He smirked as she laughed. They drank the tea, continuing to chat. Penny then went to the Ladies, on her return she could hear male voices in the office and opened the door carefully.

"Excellent here she is, morning Penny," Jeremy boomed as she walked in. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to do I have no idea what? As I'll even be," she replied. Jeremy laughed. She grabbed her bags as he picked up a document wallet off his desk. "Morning James, see you tomorrow." James gave her a smile and salute. Richard followed her to the door. "Are you coming too?" Penny asked surprised.

"No I'm just the chauffeur for the first leg." He grinned wickedly again, purposely not giving anything away. They left the building via the back this time and Penny saw the car park for the first time. Near the doors were labelled spaces, he headed straight for his Land Rover Defender. He took Penny's overnight bag and put it in the back. Jeremy went to the boot of his AMG, parked next to Richard and retrieved his bag, putting it next to Penny and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You could have brought something respectable Hammond," he grumbled.

"True but we needed four doors and you to fit in it! I didn't want Penny to be struggling out of a back seat the first time she gets in a car with us." Richard quipped back. He winked at Penny in the rearview mirror and she laughed. He reversed out and was quickly weaving through the London streets. Pulling up in front of St Pancras train station, he opened Penny's door for her and held out his hand to help her out. Jeremy grabbed both bags from the other side. "See you tomorrow, give me about half an hour's warning and I'll be here to meet you, have fun, try and behave Jez." He winked at Penny and quickly drove off before the traffic warden had a chance to move him on. Penny looked at Jeremy questioningly.

"Right passport out, we have a train to catch." He guided her through the station to the Eurostar terminal, took her passport and they were processed and on the platform. He strode along confidently leading the way towards the front of the train and into a Business Premier carriage. She kept up as much as she could, not that he was hard to track, and jumped onto the train to see him putting their bags in the overhead. Penny removed her coat and Jeremy put it up with the bags. They then settled into the spacious leather seats.

"Ok now to tell you what we're going to do," Jeremy began. "Eurostar to Paris, change trains end up in Strasbourg, where we pick up the car. We'll be driving to Lille and then Eurostar back to London, getting back tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound?" His pale blue eyes twinkled at her.

"Are you serious? It sounds incredible. Dare I ask what the car will be?" 

"Oh you really are one of us Penny. The new Aston DB11 convertible. We'll get as far as Reims tonight, stay overnight and finish the drive tomorrow. Should give us time to have a chat though." He looked amused at Penny's reaction. "I know Hammond and May had a long lunch but I didn't want to be so predictable and I pulled rank on them. They helped with the idea though. I know they are not the roads we voted as our favourites but the weather is looking to be great and it is a beautiful part of the world with excellent food."

"You really want to spend so long with a virtual stranger?"

"That is rather the point, I don't want you to be a stranger. I like to know the people I work with well, that I can trust them to have my back and in return I always have theirs, not just Hammond, May and Wilman, every person on the team. There is also the adage 'What goes on tour stays on tour', we live by that. I'm not trying to issue a warning or anything, you're a teacher, you understand confidentiality."

"I want to get to know you, one of the first thing Richard told me, was that you weren't the character we see on screen, even though I had worked that out. There is no way you are the person the idiot press try and make out too because the four of you would not be voluntarily working together at this company you've created together. Can I get the boring question out of the way now?" Jeremy looked concerned and she laughed. "The others must have told you what I asked them both?" He shook his head. "What do you want from a PA?" He laughed.

"Such an open-ended question!" He grinned cheekily. "I need someone to have my back, hence wanting to get to know you. Sometimes I need saving from myself, not letting me tweet when I'm drunk for example. Stopping me drinking, if that is possible, or doing other stupid things. Stopping me getting maudlin, I can dwell on my stupid mistakes. Making sure there is food available, expect I'm not the only one to ask that, although I'll eat pretty much anything." Penny nodded, smiling. "Fraid you'll have to get to know the real me to be able to do it and I you to trust you."

"Nothing there that worries me, most of what the three of you want or need overlaps and certainly couldn't be written in a job description. I hope you feel that you can trust me, it has been a while since I've been able to work with people I trust and I miss that. I'm perfectly prepared to tell you things that people don't know to prove that, but may need a few drinks to be ready to." At this point the drinks trolley arrived and they both raised eyebrows at each other and fell about laughed. It was still mid-morning so hot drinks and pastries were in order. The lunch menu was left for them to make a selection as well. The fields of England were flashing past as they approached the coast. Jeremy chatted about his family, his love for them shining out of him, as was his regret over the divorce.

"Probably should have asked you before whisking you off to France, do you speak French?" Jeremy asked.

"I can get by yes, not fluent in the slightest, three trips to Morocco and a school reward trip to France helped keep my hand in, so to speak. What about you?"

"Passable too, so between us we should cope!"

"A slightly random question for you, sorry. What do you want me to call you?" Jeremy laughed, a proper belly laugh.

"Well I answer to just about anything. May calls me Clarkson, if he's being polite, Oaf is about the politest thing if he's not. Hammond Clarkson, or Jez most days. I can't repeat some of the things Wilman uses in polite company. Surprisingly few people, outside of my family actually use my name, we could try starting with Jeremy and see how it goes."

"I've spent over a decade being called Miss, or worse, am looking forward to hearing and answering to my name again."

"I suppose you understand the whole on-screen persona thing too?"

"Oh yes, you can't be your real self, between professionalism, safeguarding and so on. Kids don't understand sarcasm, which is really annoying when you are looking for a decent comment or comeback. My Year 11 top set last year, were the closest I've managed to come to being able to relax and joke with a class. Most will take advantage and not work or use a comment against you. You have to hide where you live, your personal life, dress a particular way, not go certain places where you are likely to bump into them, and hold your temper no matter how much you might want to smash a little oik into the ground. You stand in front of them every day know you are being judged."

"I'd never be able to do that," Penny started laughing at him and he couldn't help joining in, the idea of him as a teacher delighting the pair of them. They finally calmed down and Jeremy stood up. "I need to go for a walk and stretch my legs or I'll not be fit to do anything by the time we get to the car." He wandered off down the carriage. Penny took the opportunity to text Lynn.

_On Eurostar, going to Strasbourg then we're testing a new Aston Martin, coming back tomorrow afternoon. Px_

_You jammy so and so, have an amazing time. Lx_

Penny started to check her emails, having not really had the time in recent days. She found a message from Mindy Hammond.

_Hi Penny_

_So pleased that you got the job, Richard has been raving about you since your lunch together and it sounds like you're just the person to keep these overgrown school-boys in hand. Between us I know that we'll have Richard under the thumb very quickly, he's hopeless without a strong woman managing him. I really want to get to know you properly and would love you to come and stay for the May Day weekend. You can get some proper fresh air, meet the kids, see him in his natural habitat, so to speak._

_Please say yes,_

_Mindy_

She smiled as she read it and replied that she would be delighted to come.

"You look happy." Penny jumped as Jeremy returned without her noticing. "Good news?"

"An email from Mindy inviting me down for the weekend."

"Oh Hammond is not going to know what's hit him if you and Mindy are working together," Jeremy laughed. "You'll have a great time don't worry."

"I'm not worried, it was just a surprise, but then I've not had a job where I'm going to be spending so much time with someone's husband, especially going on long trips with them."

"Mindy is not concerned in that way, Hammond is a terrible flirt but he knows which side his bread is buttered. Half the time I don't think he even realises that he's doing it. His family is his life, he'd never risk that, he's not as much of an idiot as I am." Penny reached over and squeezed his hand after such a sad look crossed his face. It was just a reflex and he gave her a tight smile in return. At this moment the stewardess arrived to take their lunch orders, which lightened the mood. She soon returned with their meals and a glass of champagne each.

"Here's to the start of a beautiful friendship," Jeremy toasted. Penny clinked his glass.

"Nice paraphrase of Casablanca," she commented and he laughed.

"Do you like classic films?"

"Big film fan of a variety of genres: Sci-fi, Historical, Muscial, Western, War, Classics, Romcom, Superhero, Thriller. There aren't many I don't like, Horror and Inane Comedy are some of the few. I have a stupidly big video and DVD collection, those and my books are what will take the longest to pack up."

"So film nights at yours then once you are unpacked?"

"Oh absolutely. I love to cook, few bottles of wine and a good film, can't beat it."

"What sort of thing do you cook?"

"Thai, Indian, Moroccan, few Arabic dishes, some Italian, as well as your usual roasts etc. Rice is my default carb, not potatoes, when I'm cooking." 

"You'd have Hammond running for the hills with most of that!" Jeremy joked and Penny laughed agreeing. Penny sat back in her seat, savouring the last sips of champagne, it was slipping down rather easily. "Do you want another glass?" Jeremy offered.

"I'd love more but at lunchtime I'd be asleep before Paris, not sure I'm ready for you to see that. I would certainly be up for a few drinks this evening though, when in France and all that."

"Yes we are now and the place we're booked into is known for it's food and wine cellar."

"A few days with my new team and my clothes are not going to fit, I'm used to just a sandwich at lunchtime, usually on the go as well," Penny joked.

"There is nothing wrong with the way your clothes fit," Jeremy commented quietly and Penny blushed under his gaze. They sat in silence for several minutes. The stewardess arrived to collect their plates and serve tea and coffee.

"What do you do when you are not working?" Penny asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"There isn't really much of that between writing columns, GT and DriveTribe. I spend time with my kids, these days I've a sort of farm, that takes time, although I have a groundskeeper, occasionally I go on holiday, especially to Vietnam. I might have disliked biking there," Penny sniggered, "but it is an amazing country."

"Not one I've been to but it is on my wish list, Thailand is as close as I've got so far."

"You need to go."

"I'm looking forward to travelling again, having the time and income to be able to. Finding somewhere to live and moving comes first."

"How is that going?"

"Jo has helped me and I have half a dozen places to view on Friday. My place is on the market and I've done quite well equity-wise although I know I can't get anyway near what I have in the North. As long as I can get two bedrooms so I can have people to stay, I can handle the idea of a flat instead of a house. I need to decide what to do about my car too, not sure I'll find somewhere with parking as well."

"Losing an Astra is hardly a loss," Jeremy teased.

"Oy, I've had a car for such a long time, not sure I can do everything on public transport now, would feel like a loss of my freedom. It might not be the best car but it is mine. Not everyone can afford a collection of cars, or has somewhere to keep them, like the three of you."

"We are going to have to educate you on decent cars and what it is like to drive them."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Penny enquired playfully.

"Both," Jeremy replied in kind. They were interrupted by a tannoy announcement telling them that they were approaching Lille and those passengers travelling to Paris should stay on board. "We don't need to change until Paris," he commented. 

"Thank you for the flowers, I understand that they were your ideas. They were beautiful and certainly raised a few eyebrows at school."

"You are very welcome, I can be a gentleman if I really try to, but we did mean the message." He grinned wickedly. 

The next leg passed very quickly, the track being a higher grade so the train was able to go faster. As they were approaching Paris, Jeremy stood up, stretched and grabbed their bags and Penny's coat from the overhead. Penny followed him across the station, they grabbed hot drinks before boarding the train to Strasbourg. They settled into their seats.

"It will be about two and a half hours to Strasbourg, so we'll be there about three o'clock." Jeremy told Penny as he texted whoever was meeting them with the car. 

"Do you mind if I read for a while?" Penny asked, not wanting to insult Jeremy by implying she didn't want to talk to him, which was the idea of this trip.

"Of course not, you don't need to stand on ceremony! I've always got columns to write, even I can't hold a conversation constantly all day, all night with enough alcohol but not all day." Penny smiled. They both go out ipads and settled companionably to their respective plans. Penny was soon engrossed in her book and didn't notice Jeremy studying her over his reading glasses. She was certainly different to their usual employees, there was a self-confidence that could come with age and a wide range of experiences. She didn't have that London polish that so many of their female staff had and he came to the conclusion that this wasn't a bad thing, it did make them almost clone-ish rather than having an individual style. He was a bit fed up of working with so many young women who couldn't hold a decent conversation, just wanting the job as a stepping stone into tv or for who they could meet through it. He was looking forward to dinner this evening and what directions their conversation could take with the aid of some decent food and wine. He shook his head and tried to focus on his writing again. The journey passed surprisingly fast for both of them.

They left the train and Jeremy confidently led Penny out of the station. Parked outside Penny spotted the gorgeous silver DB11 gleaming in afternoon sunshine. Jeremy quickly approached it and a tall blond man got out of the driver's door. Jeremy held both his arms out in greeting.

"Paul, comment ca va?" He boomed, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Tres bien Jeremy." 

"Thank you for bring the car here. Can I introduce Penny, she is our new PA, for her sins, this trip is part of her induction into GT."

"Pas de probleme. Pleasure to meet you Penny, you are a brave woman!" Paul said, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Merci Paul." Penny replied. Paul took their bags and put them in the boot then handed Jeremy the keys.

"Sean will be at Lille station to collect it tomorrow. There are drinks for you inside." He held the passenger door for Penny, closing it once she slid into the luxurious leather seat. She couldn't help feel a huge thrill being inside such a gorgeous car. The smell of the leather, the quality surrounding her, unlike anything she's been near before. Paul and Jeremy finished their conversation, hugged again and Jeremy opened the door and climbed in. Despite Paul being tall, he still had to move the seat further back, Penny couldn't help smiling watching him adjust the mirrors, steering wheel height etc. She reached for her handbag and swapped her glasses for sunglasses. After hours on trains with tinted windows, it was surprisingly bright. Jeremy had the same idea and had got his out of a pocket. Paul had already programmed the sat nav for their overnight stop.

"Ready?" He enquired, eyebrows raised. Penny nodded excitedly. Jeremy started the engine and they both sighed at the beautiful tone. He manouvred out of the station and was quickly weaving his way into the traffic and heading out of the city. "It will be about three hours to the hotel."

"Oh take your time Jeremy, this is heaven." Penny relaxed into the seat absorbing all the sensations, of the ride. The smell of the leather, engine sounds, slight vibration from it, the look of the interior and the beautiful views out of the windows. Jeremy laughed at her comment.

"And so your education begins." They were already out of the city. "How about we put the top down, it is warm enough today?" He glanced at Penny, who nodded, biting her lip in excitement. He pulled over and pressed the button. The mechanism whirled and did it's thing and they were soon off again. Penny's red curls whipped around at first and she laughed in delight. "You have a whole Medusa thing going on there," Jeremy couldn't help looking at her.

"Funny that is how I describe my curls when I let them fully loose. They have never been quite this active though. I'll tie them back, wouldn't want them distracting you." She grabbed a band from her handbag and swept the curls into a ponytail, some still escaping round her face. Jeremy was sorry that she had but noticed instead the way the sunlight set the red of her hair on fire. Penny reclined slightly in the seat, loving the feel of the sun on her skin, a treat after a long winter. She closed her eye sighing happily. Jeremy grinned at her reactions and the way she looked so relaxed, not in the least bothered by the speed they were travelling. He started to tell her about a time they were filming in France and the silliness that had ended up on the cutting room floor. Penny let his voice just wash over her, he excelled in storytelling.

"How much of your filming goes that way?" she asked idly. 

"I'd say about ninety percent of it, we get too wrapped up in having fun or our language gets too ripe to broadcast. We can use more of it on GT than we could with the BBC, but Wilman still despairs of us. It is a luxury to be able to have a drive like this without him shouting in my ear or May or Hammond mucking about on the radio. Now that is a distraction!"

"This must just be an average day for you. How do you get used to this?"

"I try not to take it for granted, especially after things ended up stupidly. I know all too well that I am one of the jammiest blokes on the planet, getting to do this sort of thing and get paid to do it! Even just to be able to indulge my passion for my job, scarier still I get to run my mouth off and people actually listen to what I say." He flashed Penny a very smug grin.

"Must be hell for you," Penny commented drily. Jeremy laughed.

"I like your sense of humour."

"I'm enjoying letting it out again. I know this week will not be average of the job, but I have no regrets so far. Doesn't mean I'm not nervous that I'll mess it up somehow." Jeremy looked surprised at this.

"You are ours, that's a done deal, you don't need to stress about messing it up. Believe me, compared to some of the stuff the Three of Us have done, you can't even come close! You can't disappoint James now, he's been waxing lyrical about you since yesterday."

"You've been comparing notes on me?" Penny looked embarrassed.

"Of course we have! You put three blokes in a room together and a new woman in the office, we're going to talk about her. Even more so with you seeing as we're going to be working so closely." Penny suspected he was rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses, she blushed anyway.

"So you want me to trust you but know that you'll tell James and Richard everything?" Penny sounded a little angry. Jeremy pulled over very suddenly and cut the engine. He turned to Penny, removing his sunglasses, Penny did the same, squinting slightly for the lack of glasses of any sort. He put his hand on her arm.

"Not in the slightest. Penny I need you to trust me, as do James and Richard. We come off as insensitve idiots but we know the difference between a confidence and conversation. We want to get to know you and if the four of us had gone out to lunch together, it wouldn't have happened, it would have been like the interview or we'd end up mucking about. We know things about each other that we'd never share, it is part of our bond, we want to extend that to you. We've talked about stuff we've learnt like you have a brother; several exes; get very passionate about things; have offered to cook for James; don't play drinking games. You have really green eyes!"

"You've talked about my eyes?" Penny looked confused.

"Erm, no, sorry, it's just the first time I've looked at you carefully and without your glasses on." Jeremy looked flustered. "I want you to relax around us, that was the goal of the whole week, especially this trip. We know that we're not easy to take, hence one of the reasons we struggle to keep a PA. Oh I'm making a mess of this, they are going to kill me." He rubbed his face stressfully.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I jumped to a conclusion, call it paranoia. I told you I'm used to being judged all the time. You're not messing things up, this is an amazing experience. Now any chance we can turn off at the Services?" She smiled reassuringly and slid her sunglasses back on. Jeremy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Pit stop? Absolutely, excellent idea. We should still be at the hotel by 6.30 and our reservation is for 8, so it gives plenty of time to relax and get ready." He replaced his sunglasses and pulled back out onto the quiet road. 

The pit stop took about ten minutes, Penny returned to the car with hot drinks and snacks for them both. Jeremy smelt the coffee instantly and she handed it to him.

"You mindreader!" She then handed him a bag of crisps. "And superstar." He tucked in quickly.

"Well I'm not a coffee drinker but had the need of a cuppa so suspected you might and we had an early lunch so snacks made sense, I have sugary ones too." She held out a bag of donuts, Jeremy lunged for them.

"You are part of the team, keep us sustained like this on the road and we'll love you forever." Jeremy mumbled through crumbs.

"And this is me listening to the three of you." Penny grinned. "My only concern is the mess we're making of this gorgeous car!"

"Oh the hotel will valet it, don't worry, you've never seen the interior of our cars at the end of a road trip, I suspect scientists could find new life forms in our footwells. Caffeine and sugar are more important than crumbs in a car." Jeremy reassured her. "The only thing that tops them is alcohol and I might be an idiot but I'm not about to drink and drive."

"I'll leave it to Andy to provide the alcohol, especially if I'm supposed to be saving you all from yourselves on that score. Although goodness knows who'll save me."

"I'm sure plenty of us will be keeping an eye on you in the evenings."

"I think the safest way for me to take that is as a compliment."

"Oh ah yes, it was how it was meant." Jeremy waggled his eyebrows at her in jest and Penny laughed at him. They chatted the rest of the journey.

"Are you ready for this?" Jeremy enquired casually.

"Ready for what?" Penny looked confused. Jeremy turned off onto a gravel trail.

"This is our hotel for tonight." Jeremy gestured ahead of them as the trail curved round and Penny saw a lovely old chateau unfold before them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeremy grinned broadly at her reaction.

"We thought you'd like it. France has many of these old places that survived the Revolution, if they are not in private hands, some were bought as company retreats or outwardbound centres and some make excellent hotels. This one is an independent hotel, we've used it a few times as they are big enough to take the whole crew with space to park everything that comes with us." He pulled up at the front door, their doors were opened by porters, who then removed their bags from the boot. At the reception desk, Jeremy was greeted like an old friend, paperwork quickly dispensed with and they were being escorted up a sweeping staircase to the third floor. 

Penny was shown to her room, she was just taking in the huge four poster bed and the views over formal gardens behind the house, when there was a knock at the door. She was expecting her bag, so was surprised to find Jeremy standing there.

"I just wanted to make sure your room was ok?" He said. Penny smiled shyly.

"Ok? It is stunning, thank you Jeremy."

"Well if you need anything, just phone down to reception and charge it to the room. I'll see you down in the bar about 7.45?" He smiled.

"Great see you later," he opened the door as a porter arrived with Penny's bag. "Merci," Jeremy took it from him, tipping him and handing it to Penny. Penny took the bag and Jeremy left. She couldn't resist taking a couple of photos of the room and view then texted them to Lynn.

_My place for tonight! A converted Chateau. Pxx_

_Do you actually want me to ever speak to you again? Lx_

She unpacked her bag, hanging the dress in the bathroom, so that the steam would help any creases drop out, put her pjs under the pillow and laid out her shoes and underwear out. The dressing table was well lit so her make-up bag and jewellery case were left on it. Her sponge bag went in the bathroom and the top for tomorrow hung in the wardrobe. Decisions, decisions, bath first or relax with a drink first. The lure of the huge claw-foot bath was too much and soon piping hot water was cascading into it. Pulling a stool near to the bath, Penny put her ipad and a handtowel on it. She undressed and lowered herself into the deep bath with a deep sigh. Drying her hands, she picked up the ipad and started to read. The water was up to her chin, a few candles and glass of wine and it would have been her idea of heaven. A couple of chapters soaking relaxed her as if she'd had a massage, then got down to washing her hair and self. She emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy dressing gown and hair wrapped in a towel. The cup of tea and hand-made macaroons were enjoyed relaxing on a chaise longue, while catching up on the new headlines on BBC News24. She took her time over make-up, tending not to wear much day to day but willing to make the effort when the occasion calls for it, this hotel definitely called for it. Allowing her hair to partly dry, it was already ringletting, she twisted and pinned, pulling it up and away from her face at the sides then the back held up with her favourite pair of sparkling butterfly clips from Butler and Wilson, a few tendrils still escaped, softening the style. Perfume then dressing in a black dress with white embroidery, sleeveless, fitted at the top, lower cut than she'd ever wear during the day, then fuller to mid-calf. Simple black heels, pearls, back evening bag and a purple pashmina draped round her shoulders, completed the outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror she came to the conclusion that the effort was worth it to fit in at this hotel. She was a little early but a drink at the bar was called for.

Penny felt like she was in a dream walking down the stairway. The tiled floor of the foyer gleamed, there were small groupings of chairs around tables, several occupied by other guests. She wandered through to the bar.

"Bonsoir madame," the bar-man greeted her.

"Bonsoir, a gin and tonic please, Bombay Sapphire." The bar-man quickly mixed her drink and took her room number. The terrace doors were open and she walked outside. The terrace was gently lit with fairy lights and pillar candles in storm lanterns. She found a seat and gazed out at the gardens and noticed the sun lowering towards setting. She sighed happily and sipped her drink, slightly bewildered at the fact she was here at all and was working. She texted Jo

_Thank you for helping to organise this trip, the hotel is incredible. Drinking a G &T on the terrace waiting for Jeremy. Penny x_

_You are very welcome, I just hope he behaves himself! Jo x_

Looking up she watched someone walk past her and realised from his height who it was.

"Good evening Jeremy," she greeted him and he jumped, not realising it was her, she couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Evening Penny, sorry didn't recognise you." He folded himself in a chair opposite her. "Please tell me that is not water," he gestured to her glass. Penny laughed.

"Hardly, G&T, seemed civilised enough for these surroundings."

"Great minds," he replied, raising his own glass. They sat sipping quietly.

"What have you been up to?" Penny asked eventually.

"Emails, couple of calls from Andy, May and Hammond, checking that I'd not put you off yet and was behaving." She laughed.

"Funny Jo texted the same thing."

"Anyone would think I had some sort of reputation!" Jeremy mock grumbled. Penny just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"How can this be work?" Penny asked.

"Just wait and see how you feel after a long shoot, then you'll know why we deserve this from time to time."

"Are you still trying to convince me that driving that gorgeous car today was work?"

"Weeelll, there are times when it is a tough job but someone has got to do it. You can't review a car without driving it, who says that it has to be driven at home?" 

"Well done, you almost kept a straight face saying that." Jeremy winked.

"That is years of practice. Have you finished your drink?" Penny nodded. They both stood up. Jeremy held out his elbow. "May I escort you to dinner?" He asked mock-curtiously. Penny laughed and took his arm. They walked through the bar and Jeremy guided her into the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table and Jeremy insisted on pulling out her chair. Penny removed her pashmina and settled into the chair, not seeing Jeremy's eyes widening slightly at her decolletage. He sat opposite her. "Can't have anyone accusing me of not being a gentleman."

"As if they would, you certainly look the part this evening, I'm impressed." Jeremy was wearing a light grey suit, lilac shirt and matching tie.

"Well they were not exactly going to let me in here in my jeans, not in the evening anyway, and I knew from Jo what you had packed. I wasn't about to show you up. You look very elegant and not in the slightest like a teacher." Penny blushed.

"Thank you, I think. It has been a while since I had the chance to dress like this, the prom last June I think."

"Well we certainly can't let Cinderella only go to the Ball once a year!" Penny laughed at the idea of being compared to a teenage princess fable. "Now down to the important decision for the evening."

"What to eat?" Penny enquired.

"No, what to drink!" Jeremy replied. "I understand you drink rose, I highly approve, any in particular?"

"I'm rather fond of a decent white Zinfandel," Penny admitted. Jeremy nodded appreciatively and perused the wine list for something suitable as the waiter brought over the menus. He quickly found one and requested it while they read the menus.

"I hope you are not a fussy eater or heaven forbid a vegetarian, I'll have to ask Andy to withdraw your contract," he warned her mock-seriously.

"I'm not a Richard, don't worry. No beef or seafood but I'm relatively easy after that. I love spices for flavour but not really heat, I'm not into burning off my taste-buds. No red wine, I'm allergic to it. I do get a bit squemish about local delicacies around the world though, sorry."

"Ok I can live with that, you can keep the job."

"Why thank you sir," Penny bobbed her head at him and they laughed. Their orders were taken and the wine arrived. Jeremy poured it for them and proposed a toast.

"Here's to the first of many glasses." Penny raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't mean all tonight?" Jeremy just shrugged mischeviously. She sipped the wine, it was light, fruity and delicious.

"Oh dear, this is going to go down far too easily," she sighed.

"And the problem is?" Jeremy replied, Penny just rolled her eyes at him. He got his phone out and snapped a shot of her.

"Do I need to save you from yourself already?" she asked concerned.

"No no, just texting May and Hammond, not tweeting, showing them my dinner companion. No tweeting on this trip, other than a shot of the car in the morning, with the hotel as a backdrop. I'd not put anything on while you are still teaching anyway, wouldn't want to make life difficult for you."

"Thanks, social media is a complete minefield in the job, so hard to try and be yourself, can't wait for that side of it all to be over." She squeezed his hand to apologise for misjudging him. 

Their starter arrived, a charcuterie sharing board, loaded with pate, cured meats, olives, sundried tomatoes and french bread. Jeremy topped up their glasses and they tucked in. Jeremy was pleased to see Penny enjoying the food as much as he was, he couldn't bear women who pick at food wasting it. Their main courses follow soon. Penny had chicken cooked in a cream and white wine sauce with wild rice and asparagus, Jeremy a classic steak in pepper sauce. He tried with wind her up about what she was missing, and just got laughed at for his efforts. The wine soon ran out.

"Dare I order another?" Jeremy asked.

"Well if you want to learn anything that people don't generally know about me, then yes. So you decide Jeremy." Penny challenged him.

"Oh you should know better than to challenge me, I never back down." He got the attention of the waiter and ordered a second bottle.

"You really think I don't know that?" Penny smirked. "For future reference, be careful about challenging me as well." Jeremy topped up her glass.

"Noted." 

They finished their main courses and Penny sat back in her chair savouring the wine.

"So ask me something you want to know," Penny grabbed Jeremy's attention and held his gaze.

"That could get you in so much trouble."

"I told you I would, consider it a trust exercise, the question is will you answer the same question in return?" Penny expression was open but challenging.

"Deal," he held out his hand and Penny shook it. "Oh where to start. How old were you you had your first proper kiss?"

"19, first month of Uni. You?

"14, with?"

"Max, a larger than life character in my intake, had a massive crush on him, got flu from it!" Jeremy could help but laugh, Penny joined in then raised her eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"Jack, a sixth former, my mancrush, part and parcel of an all boys school." She acknowledged his honesty, raising her glass to him.

"When did you lost your virginity?"

"21," she answered instantly. "You?"

"17, who with?"

"Joe, the one that got away. End of university, we lived together while he was doing his PhD, still friends, he's married now. Tall guy, tended to stoop, liked neck and back massages."

"Ah that's why you realised I had a problem," Penny nodded. "Molly, went to a school near Repton, didn't last, was a horny teenager at an all boys school."

"Come on is that the best you can do?" Penny was almost laughing at his indecision at how far to push her.

"Bra size?"

"36E." He smirked appreciatively. "Sneaky, you can't answer that one, well done."

"Any one night stands?"

"Two, friend from Uni who taught me to kiss at a reunion and someone from teacher training."

"Unfortunately too many than I want to mention, I don't always make the most sensible decisions, hence needing saving from myself. Do you regret them?"

"In some ways yes. Neither were particularly satisfying in the moment but they showed me that I have to have more of a connection with someone to sleep with them. I need the trust to completely relax with someone and enjoy myself."

"It is easier for a man to enjoy himself in the moment but I understand what you mean, I have plenty to regret about most of them. Round two after dessert?"

"Absolutely." Penny has a tarte au citron and Jeremy a creme brulee. Penny closed her eyes, moaning quietly in delight at her first taste. The tartness of the lemon, perfectly balanced with sugar and the creamy texture. She opened them to find Jeremy watching her. "Sorry desserts are my downfall." They both savoured their desserts in silence then ordered tea and coffee to finish. 

"Do you want to continue somewhere more comfortable? We could take the wine into the bar." Jeremy asked

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremy signed the tab and asked the waiter to bring the wine and glasses through. They walked through and found two sofas in a secluded corner. Penny slipped her heels off and tucked her feet under the hem of her dress, relaxing in the corner of one sofa. Jeremy sat along the other, facing her. The waiter arrived with the wine and refreshed both glasses. 

"Ready for round two?" Jeremy asked.

"Bring it on!" Penny sipped her wine calmly, watching Jeremy over her glass, wondering whether he was going to continue the same theme. She'd had just enough wine to be very honest.

"What is the longest you've kept a secret for?"

"Ten years,"

"Fourteen, what was it?"

"My last relationship, lasted ten years, my colleagues and family didn't know about it. I didn't trust my colleagues and didn't want to be judged by my family."

"Just how terrified I was after Richard's accident, whether we'd get him back as he was and be able to continue making Top Gear together. Someone had to be the strong one, that is my role." Penny could see the pain still there within him.

"You don't have to say anymore Jeremy." She said gently.

"Thank you, back on track, how many languages do you speak?"

"French, smattering of German, Russian and Arabic and can read Latin."

"French, Italian, the basics in half a dozen others, to be able to order drinks etc. Latin seriously?"

"Private school education, thought it would help with my English and French." Penny shrugged. 

"Oh yes, boarding school. Excuse me for a minute." Jeremy levered himself out of the sofa and left the bar. Penny got her phone out to find a text from Richard.

_Is the oaf behaving? You look lovely by the way. R_

She laughed, shaking her head at his message and replied

_Like a gentleman actually and thank you. P_

A waiter arrived with another bottle of wine and fresh glasses.

_Gentleman? We are talking about the same Clarkson here? R_

_Yes, but a third bottle of wine has just arrived so lets see how much longer that lasts! P_

Jeremy returned and poured the fresh wine.

"Is this a good idea?" Penny asked.

"Oh I think so. Now you have mentioned exes to all three of us, how many exes?"

"Three,"

"Two ex-wives and a girl-friend, all well publicised unfortunately. You are being very careful about how you refer to them, is there a reason?"

"Yes."

"Thought so, words are my business, your personal pronouns have been conspiciously absent. Why?"

"Here is where the trust comes in. Joe, you know about, then Dan, we lived together for eighteen months, it ended very badly, Joe helped put me back together afterwards. He was and still is a good friend. Then there was Kim, it last ten years and was long distance, so easy to be discrete."

"Trust indeed, why keep it secret? Ten years is hardly a fling." Jeremy was trying hard not to look too interested.

"Kim's choice not mine, I had no issues but wasn't going to go against her wishes, it ended us eventually though."

"Why?"

"I want and need to be myself. I'm too old to pretend anymore, I knew there was a side of me that found women attractive but I wasn't sure I'd ever act on it. Joe and I would read his magazines together and talk about the women. With Kim, it just felt natural, didn't really consider gender. It is all about the person not their outer shell. Would I have another relationship with a woman, I don't know."

"Which do you prefer to sleep with?" Penny laughed.

"Knew you'd not be able to resist asking that, the gentleman has left the room I see." Jeremy winking laciviously. "It is a very different experience, so difficult to compare. I miss the strength and weight of a man sometimes. Which did you prefer kissing?"

"Women. You are a tease aren't you?"

"Absolutely!" Penny grinned, her eyes twinkling. "It is too easy sometimes, I know some of your buttons to push, not exactly different to most men." Jeremy conseeded to that point.

"Do you wear glasses on purpose so that you can hide behind them?"

"No, I'm not suited to contacts and can't see without them." She shrugged.

"Shame, it is easy to assume you are prim and proper with them on and they partly hide your eyes."

"Well that's me, hiding in plain sight, but thank you. Giving up?" Penny blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Nope. Use porn?"

"Yes, you?"

"Of course, type?"

"Books, you?"

"Video, why?"

"In the absence of company, it stimulates my imagination more fully than pictures or film, more descriptive of sensations and a slower build up. Don't think I need your answer to this one." Penny arched a questioning eyebrow and Jeremy shook his head. "Feel like you trust me yet?"

"I'm certainly getting there, yes."

"Good." Penny shivered, stood up, wrapped her pashmina round her and curled up again. Jeremy frowned. "Aww have I spoiled your view,"

Penny laughed as he nodded. "Tough, tease remember."

"Are you single?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, how long since you last slept with someone?"

"Ten months, you?"

"Six weeks. What's the longest you've gone without?"

"Five years."

"Seriously? How did you cope?"

"You get used to it." Penny shrugged.

"Don't you enjoy sex?" Jeremy was struggling to get his head around this concept.

"Oh absolutely but I need to trust the person, hence even the one night stands being people I knew and I'm not the kind of person who can just pick someone up in a bar."

"Why on earth not, look at you?"

"Thank you but my self-assurance has come with age, I spent years blending into the background observing not interacting. Think about those ages. Still surprises me when someone notices me but I'm not prepared to hide anymore."

"Good, because you shouldn't."

"Thank you very sweet of you, now this is starting to get one-sided again. Why are you single?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Not in the slightest. You are a great conversationalist, good taste in food and drink, know how to treat a lady."

"And more baggage than a 747. It's not easy living in the spotlight, having people ready to tear you down, the average woman isn't willing to put up with the press intrusion or gets embarrassed by or bored with me. Having to put up with my three kids as well as Hammond and May, can get a bit much but they are all a package deal." Jeremy look resigned.

"Hard to get past forty without baggage. I'd be more concerned if your kids were not part of the deal. It's clear from the way you talked about them on the train, that you adore them. I have baggage too. What's it like having children?"

"Incredible and terrifying. Knowing that there are these helpless little beings completely depending on you for everything. The love they give is absolute though. Have you never wanted children?"

"No, I've just never seen children in my future, I decided in my twenties but people didn't believe me. It got a lot of laughs when I decided to go into teaching. I know I'm a mother hen to my friends and colleagues. Pretty much all of my university friends have at least two, I love being an extra aunt or godmother to them. It was one of the reasons Dan gave to ending things. He didn't mean enough to me to change my mind, it turned out. See baggage!" Penny took a big sip from her glass. "We seem to have gone down a serious avenue all of a sudden, have we reached the philosophical hour?"

"Not at all. Just trying to decide what to ask you next. I could be exceedingly crass but don't want to push you too far. As far as trust goes, this evening has been extremely enlightening, you couldn't have been more open. I definitely think that we hired the right lady. Just remember what goes on tour stays on tour, I live by that. Information like Kim won't be shared, unless you do it."

"I know Jeremy, it was a demonstration of my trust in you, if agreeing to go on a mystery trip out of the country, with a virtual stranger didn't. There is still something of a gentleman here because you could have asked about positions, toys, details with Kim, and haven't which has impressed me."

"Oh don't give me ideas or mental images!" Jeremy groaned.

"Tease remember," Penny winked.

"Shocking as it might be, I'll stop here, before I say something I regret. May I escort you to your room?" Jeremy stood up and held out a hand to help Penny up and keep steady while she slipped her feet back into her heels. Picking up her evening bag, she walked round the table and took Jeremy's arm. They walked up through the foyer and up the stairs. Stopping at her door, she turned to Jeremy.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening Jeremy." She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, unlocked her door and went in, closing it behind her. Jeremy smiled and headed for his room. Penny kicked off her heels again and quickly removed her dress and jewellery. She snuggled into the fluffy dressing gown and curled up on the chaise longue with her mobile.

_Hi Jo Had a fantastic meal, delicious wine and entertaining conversation. Glad I'm not the one driving tomorrow. Px_

She made herself a cup of mint tea and texted Jeremy

_Drink plenty of water, keep off twitter and what time are we meeting for breakfast? P_

The response came through instantly so he was clearly using it already

_I am drinking water, not tweeting promise and how does 9 sound for breakfast? J_

_9 is perfect, sleep well. P_

_Sleep well Penny and thank you for your honesty and company, you've given me a lot to think about. J_

She put her phone down, shaking her head with just how open she had been. Sipping her tea, her phone buzzed again.

_I hope Clarkson hasn't put you off this evening. See you tomorrow. James_

_Don't worry James, gorgeous car, beautiful scenery, wonderful hotel. Delicious dinner and wine and yes he behaved. Penny_

She smiled at the way Richard and James had both checked on her over the evening. She went into the bathroom and carefully removed her make-up. Changing into her pjs, she set the alarm on her phone for 8am, snuggled down into the huge soft bed and tried to read a little. Giving up she switched off the lights and still thinking over the evening, fell asleep.


	9. Thursday on the road and Out on the Town with the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of their trip to France and the company night out.

Chapter 9 - Thursday on the road and Out on the Town with the Team

The alarm was a rude awakening from pleasant dreams for Penny, she couldn't remember them once she woke up, just the sensations of happiness. There was an edge of a headache, she got up, popped a couple of paracetamol and had a refreshing shower. After brushing her teeth she packed up her sponge bag and started gathering everything else together. A cup of tea and the news headlines while she sorted out the bag, then applied the little make-up she wore during the day. She realised that she had caught the sun a little yesterday afternoon as some freckles had emerged from their winter hibernation. Today's top was a cross-over, nipped in empire line, with a coordinated vest under it for modesty, with the loose trousers, that had definitely been a good call yesterday. It was still too early to meet Jeremy for breakfast and she was completely packed, so decided to go for a walk in the gardens.

The air was cool but there was a hint of the warmth to come already growing. The air so fresh after recent mornings in London. She enjoyed just strolling, the only sounds were wildlife. Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text.

  
_Morning Penny are you ok? You didn't answer the door when I knocked, not feeling under the weather are you? J_

_I'm fine, just walking in the garden, see you in the restaurant. P_

She smiled at his concern and made her way back inside to the restaurant. She sat down and ordered tea for herself and coffee for Jeremy. It arrived with the menus and she put two paracetamol down by his cup before he arrived. Moments later he did, landing a little heavily in his chair. He spotted the tablets and quickly washed them down with a sip of coffee.

"Morning you life-saver. You look entirely too good this morning, so you clearly slept well." He grumbled.

"Morning Jeremy, I told Andy I was always prepared. You up to eating?" Penny teased. They scanned the menu. Penny plumbed for a continental breakfast while Jeremy went for Eggs Benedict.

"Please don't tell me you are a morning person, Penny. Bouncy Hammond is bad enough to deal with without another joining him."

"No, Night-Owl actually, I just slept really well last night. Good food, good drink, lovely company and an incredibly comfortable bed. It is a side to teaching I won't miss, staff meetings at 8am!" Jeremy nodded in sympathy, his expression improving as the tablets and caffeine kicked in.

"Night-Owl, oh you will definitely on duty to make sure we all get to bed then while we're on the road." Jeremy winked, an edge of last night's atmosphere still between them.

"Well I'll try and get you all to the right rooms but draw the line at tucking you in," Penny teased.

"Spoil sport."

"It could take me half the night and I'd need to get to my bed eventually. Besides, there wouldn't be anyone to help me to the right room."

"Oh I'm sure that could be arranged." Penny's eyebrow rose at this.

"That's as may be, right now I think the focus needs to be food as I believe that is ours heading this way." They both tucked in quickly.  
As they were savouring the last of their drinks, Jeremy took Penny through the plan for the day.

"I'm all packed, are you?" Penny nodded. "Excellent, I'll get a few quick shots of the car in front of the hotel for the twitter feed and the review, then we'll drive to Lille, which is a couple of hours, drop off the car, pick up the train, it's then 90 minutes to St Pancras. Richard will collect us from there. He's going to bring Jo with him and we'll drop you both home, we've cleared it with Andy. Everyone will be out of the office by three anyway for the Easter Weekend, or rather to have plenty of time to get ready, we then meet at the pub at 7 this evening. Sound like a reasonable day?"

"Again I have to ask, how can this be work?" Jeremy just grinned broadly.

"Enjoy the easy days, believe me, there will be hard ones. We value our team and like to treat you well. With all that you are going to have to put up with, I need you to have happy memories and especially know that i can be a nice person occasionally." He winked at her. "If you've finished, go and grab your bags while I arrange for the car to be brought round." Penny took a final look around the restaurant and headed up to her room. She used the bathroom, checked her reflection, she had decided to leave her hair loose today and met Jeremy in reception, handing over her key.

They walked outside to see the DB11 as pristine as it had been when Paul handed it over, inside and out. Fresh bottles of water sat in the holders. Jeremy put their bags in the boot and Penny joined him as he took some shots of the car, then put the roof down and took several more.

"Why don't you get in and I'll take a few, can use them as your profile shots on the company database or whatever." Penny got in to the passenger side, put her arm on the door and smiled at him. Jeremy started making silly comments to make her laugh, continuing to take photos. When he'd got enough shots, he climbed in, adjusting the seat and mirrors again and they set off. They skirted round the outside of Reims, missing the worst of the traffic and were soon on quiet roads again.

"Do you want to drive for a bit?" Jeremy asked casually. Penny gaped at him.

"That isn't a casual offer! This thing costs more than five times all of my cars put together. I know you want to educate me, but I've never driven anything as powerful as this, nor a left-hand drive. I'm up for learning but this is a step too far for me just yet. Also Liz might be efficient but am I really on the insurance policy yet?" Jeremy looked disappointed. "I know people don't say no to you very often, apart from Andy obviously, however this is a thank you but no."

"I had to give you the chance," Jeremy shrugged. "I understand your reasons. I will get you behind the wheel of something better than an Astra."

"I have driven a Corolla, Escort and Golf."

"You are not helping your case! More like torturing me with bad cars."

"It is fun torturing you, a new hobby I think." Jeremy gave a real belly laugh at this.

"You are going to make a habit of it aren't you?"

"Oh absolutely and I have a selection of buttons to choose from after last night," Penny grinned broadly at him.

"Oh God, what have I let myself in for?" Jeremy moaned.

"You'll just have to wait and see, I give as good as I get remember." She winked at him. The sun was getting brighter and it was warming up. Penny swapped to her sunglasses and slid her coat off. "Come on tell me about one of the road trips, the real thing, not the edit." Jeremy looked over at her, curls flying, relaxed, happy, yes this was a hard job. He started to talk about the Bolivia trip. Penny knew the official edit well. He described how James would sleep with the machete in his tent stopping them playing pranks on him, the last minute change of plans with the loss of the helicopter, just how terrifying the Death Road really was. He admitted how much worse the altitude sickness had been, they toned it down for the edit, some of the crew passing out. The stories lasted most of the way to Lille.

Pulling into the station, Jeremy spotted Sean waiting for them. They checked that they'd not left anything in the car, Jeremy took both bags from the boot, tossed the keys to Sean and they entered the station. They passed through security and found their platform. The train arrived within minutes and once passengers had disembarked, they were able to find their seats, settling themselves quickly.

"That was a stunning car," Penny sighed. Jeremy smiled at her.

"A delightful drive, I just need to find my angle for the article, I'm mulling one over." The drinks trolley arrived and they selected hot drinks and ordered their lunch. 

"Well if you need to work, please don't let me stop you. There's no need to stand on ceremony with me." Penny assured him.

"Oh hardly, it can wait. This is still part of our getting to know time and I want to enjoy it." Penny blushed and could feel the strength of his gaze on her. "Is it my imagination or do you have freckles all of a sudden?"

"Erm yes, they have turned up over night. It was having the top down yesterday and today. It doesn't take much sun before I freckle and then a fine line before I burn, so I tend to stick to pale and interesting."

"Certainly interesting. So you don't go in for the fake tan look then, even Hammond indulges I'm sure?"

"Can't think of anything worse! I had a tan when we lived overseas and it built up gradually but I've never felt the fake it, I can't be hassled with the high-maintainance look. Some of the ladies on your team look amazing but it's just not me. I'll make an effort for special occasions but not day to day, am just not that feminine." Penny shrugged.

"You are feminine, believe me. There are no rules about what dictates that. You be yourself, it works for you. Take a leaf out of my book and stop caring about what other people think of you."

"Sweet of you but I know you do care because you are not that persona. Anyway, what else do you want to know?" Penny didn't want him massaging her ego.

"How tall are you?" Jeremy was grasping at something to ask.

"5 foot 4."

"Wow smaller than Hammond, wasn't sure it was possible. 6 foot 5." Penny raised her eyebrows, partly at the height but also that he was still honouring the agreement from last night. "What kind of music do you like?"

"60's Soul, most 60's actually, 70's some of it, especially Queen, Bee Gees, Some ELO, Abba, Boney M then mainly 80's stuff. Some Classical but I really have to be in the right mood for that. I grew up listening to my parents' taste, there was no current stuff overseas. I came back to the UK in the middle of New Romantics ruling, was quite a shock but it embedded itself. Stock, Aiken and Waterman killed the music industry for me though and it all got a bit too identikit for me."

"70's was the greatest era for music, prog rock rules and stadium rock. Favourite way to spend a weekend?"

"Food shop on a Friday, possibly get some cleaning out of the way too, if I'm not too tired, nice long soak in the bath, Saturday lie-in, sometimes meet up with people for lunch or shopping. Quite often have my best friend over for a girls' night, take out, couple of bottles, watch films, set the world to right, Sunday lie-in bacon butties for breakfast, possibly get some work done, go for a swim, do washing and so on. I find teaching physically and mentally exhausting so tend to have quiet weekends. Boring I know."

"Doesn't sound boring to me. Some weekends I get to spend with my kids, they aren't so kid-like anymore so have their own lives, or I get one of them at a time. Sometimes May and I will have a curry, beer and film night, Hammond might in the week but never at weekends. Having time when I'm not working is quite rare so there is usually everyday stuff to catch up on. Occasionally I might even get the chance to spend time on my farm. Not dating then?

"No, just not looking for anyone to be in my life at the moment. Not exactly ideal timing when I'm moving so soon either."

"I know what you mean, I just think it can be more hassle than it is worth. Will you miss living in the North?"

"Possibly, I don't have much in the way of family there, they are spread all over the world. I have a few close friends, especially Lynn, who I will really miss. There isn't much else keeping me there, I was sticking with the job because I didn't know what I was prepared to risk leaving it for. People are friendlier but I've lived near London before so know what I'm letting myself in for."

"I've only ever gone back to see family or if we were filming up there. My job could never happen there and I don't think that I'm the person I was when I left. As you pointed out, I don't have the accent." Penny grinned, remembering that conversation from her interview day. The stewardess arrived with their lunch and glasses of champagne. Jeremy proposed a toast.

"To what has been an enlightening trip and to trust." 

"Absolutely and to trust," Penny clinked his glass. "Do you trust me now?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly and nervously taking a sip.

"I rather think I do, yes." Penny smiled delightedly.

"Then my magical mystery trip has been worth it. I admit I was nervous yesterday, when we set out, but you've been, mostly, a gentleman and I've had texts from everyone checking on me."

"Mostly?" he raised an eyebrow. She looked at him challengingly and he laughed. "Ok I'll take mostly." They tucked into their food. "Did I go too far?" He asked quietly.

"No. Somewhat different to the kind of questions I've been asked by new bosses in the past, but you are hardly an average boss or company." Penny put her hand on his. "Jeremy I knew exactly what I was saying. I promised to answer anything you asked, I knew exactly where your mind would go. I've played Truth on corporate does, usually at about 2am, and had far worse questions. No regrets from me." She squeezed his hand and he smiled. She realised that she'd just had a little glimpse of a completely genuine bit of Jeremy and couldn't help being pleased. "Now, not that I'm wanting this trip to be over yet but do you need to text Richard?"

"Ah yes good point." He got out his phone and glasses to text. "There, he and Jo will meet up at the station."

"Tell me about tonight? How does W.Chump and Sons party in London?"

"Dangerously. We have to take a few precautions now. We meet up at a pub in a function room, otherwise we tend to end up getting barred. Then to a private dining room at a restaurant and on to a club, again a separate area. We taxi everyone home to make sure they get back safely. Sounds poncy I know but a few times things have gotten out of hand and we'd prefer to keep things out of the papers. We all like to let our hair down but together we are not the most sensible combination!" Penny laughed.

"I bet you're not. I've done so many corporate team building sessions with tasks and exercises followed by a booze-up and have always done more team building on the booze-up. A few have been fun though, there was an It's a Knockout style games with inflatable equipment, even human table-football. Another we had to build and race a go-cart, but no team started with enough pieces, you solved puzzles to earn pieces or traded with other teams, or building a launching a model rocket. My favourite was based in a log cabin in the middle of a forest. We'd brought huge amounts of booze but arrived to find the fridge had a massive chain and padlock on it, plus two bouncers. We had to hunt for the clues to get the combination to it. The evening was round a huge fire pit, the organisers did a bbq. They left us to it and people gradually filtered off to bed. We kept the fire going til about 3 or 4 am, someone found a spare bag of charcoal and threw it on! I think I got about 3 hours sleep that night. The next morning was team activities built in the woods, requiring things like balance and co-ordination, which was sadly lacking in most people, then formal teamwork after lunch. We had to make and bring a tee-shirt that summed us up. I embroidered mine, it included a wok, roll of camera film, video tape and passport. I know I'm sure they are your idea of hell but they sure beat a day staring at spreadsheets and emails and got to know people rather than their seniority and role."

"Why did you leave corporate life then?"

"I hit 30, went on holiday and stood in the majesty of Nature and realised there was more to life that staring at a computer screen all day crunching numbers and writing reports. I wanted more contact with people, not just buyers shouting about data they didn't like. Teaching has almost been the complete opposite and I'm glad I did it but enough is enough, I want to be valued again."

"Oh trust me you'll be valued and have variety in the job." Jeremy smiled broadly. "Do we had to promise to not call you Miss?" 

"Depends how you all behave," Penny swiped at him but he moved too quickly out of her reach, laughing.

"Ooo are you going to put me in detention?"

"Well I can see it worked so well for you the first time round!" Penny rolled her eyes at him. They were interrupted by the announcement that they would shortly be arrive at St. Pancras. Jeremy stood up and retrieved their things from the overhead, helping Penny on with her coat.

"Thanks Jeremy for everything, I've had a fantastic time." Grabbing their bags, they quickly left the train, cleared security and worked their way out of the station. Walking confidently and with a purpose, people seemed to ignore them. Outside Penny spotted Richard at the wheel of his Defender with Jo sitting in the back. He jumped out and opened the boot, grabbing their bags and throwing them in. Penny got in the back next to Jo and Jeremy the front.

"Welcome back Penny, good to see you survived over 24 hours with this oaf!" Penny laughed.

"Yes and more to the point, he survived the time with me." She grinned. "Hi Jo, thanks again for organising it. Have we missed much?"

"Just the usual, nothing to worry about. Looking forward to this evening?"

"Are you kidding, absolutely, over 15 years since I went out in London."

"How was the DB11Jeremy?" Richard asked.

"Gorgeous, very easy on the eye, they've brought it on since the DB9, fixed the niggles without spoiling anything else for a chance. Can recommend Penny for company on a test drive." Richard raised his eyebrows and caught Penny's eye in the rearview mirror, she blushed.

"Did you drive it Penny?" He asked.

"She chickened out," Jeremy interjected.

"Really?" Jo and Richard asked simultaneously.

"Yes yes, I was a whimp. I'm sure you'll all make me suffer for it tonight!" They all laughed.

"I think you can guarantee that!" Richard managed to say. Penny rolled her eyes at him.  
Richard and Jeremy started talking about the DB11 again for the rest of the way to Jo's flat. Richard jumped out to open the boot, explaining the catch was tricky. 

"See you both tonight." He handed Penny her bag.

"Thanks for picking us up. See you later Jeremy," she called into the 4x4.

"Yes see you this evening."

Jo and Penny walked into the flat, Penny gave a deep sigh as the door closed. She dumped her bags on the bed and met Jo in the kitchen, going straight for the kettle.

"Can't beat a decent cup of tea, especially after a trip." Penny said as they curled up on the sofa nursing their cups. "Was nice of Andy to let you leave so early."

"Come on spill the beans! What happened on the trip?" Jo urged.

"What do you mean?" Penny looked confused.

"I've had Andy, James and Richard asking me what i knew and you telling us that Jeremy was acting like a gentleman. This is Jeremy we're talking about, not an adjective we'd use for him!"

"Seriously nothing happened. He drive, we had dinner at the hotel, chatted in the bar afterwards, I went to bed, texted you and replied to James. We had breakfast, took some photos of the car in front of the hotel, drive to Lille and got the train back. He was polite, attentive, interesting and complimentary."

"Good grief. He didn't put his foot in it then, get drunk or do anything stupid?"

"No, he wanted to get to know me, just as James and Richard did, told me stuff about him too, the main difference was plenty of wine. I asked the same questions as I'd asked them. Now to talk about something more interesting, what hare you wearing tonight?" Jo took Penny into her room and showed her the options she was working through. They were on a theme of skinny jeans, heels and a sparkly top. Between them they chose a final version.

"The club we use plays a lot of 70s and 80s music, stuff we can all dance to, if the mood takes us, these does are usually a good laugh. Way too much to drink, decent food, usually Italian as it makes for good blotting and even the fusspot can find something to eat on the menu. It helps that we all know we'll get home without having to use the underground or night buses too. Andy likes to know we ladies will be safe."

"Sounds like fun and that is very sweet of him. I know we have plenty of time, but mind if I jump in the shower first? This lot takes ages to dry." Penny indicated to her curls.

"Go for it, I'll finish my tea first. We've still got a couple of hours til we need to go." Penny unpacked her sponge bag and dressing gown then had a refreshing shower and washed her hair. Returned to her room, she unpacked the rest of the overnight bag, then checked her handbag for what she'd need that evening. She spotted a text waiting on her phone.

_Hope I've not worn you out and you're not too tired for tonight. See you at the pub. J_

_I've been getting the 3rd degree about what happened on our trip! Jo seems convinced something did. I've not forgotten the adage, not said anything about our conversation. P_

_Richard was grilling me too. Nobody seems to believe I behaved myself! J_

_I'm sticking to the message that you were a gentleman, perhaps that's why ;). See you later. P_

Penny got to work on her make-up, this was going to have to be different from last night, more emphasis on her eyes, including dark green liner and extra mascara. She chose black jeggings, quirky high heeled boots and a black silk top, it was strappy, bias cut, skimming her chest then flaring gently to mid-hip, hiding her tummy. Her hair was loose and drying nicely in ringlets. Long silver and amethyst earrings, several silver bracelets and a delicate amethyst and silver Y shaped necklace completed her outfit. Spraying on perfume, she was looking forward to tonight, having a few drinks and letting her hair down. Yes she had quite a few drinks last night but in a very different atmosphere, it was surprisingly intimate considering it was with an almost stranger. hopefully tonight was with future mates. The prospect of a spot of dancing wasn't bad either, a couple of drinks and the right music and it would probably happen. She could risk a hangover for tomorrow, the viewings were in the afternoon.

Penny was sitting on the sofa when Jo emerged, the heels and skinny jeans emphasised her long legs and height, she looked like the kind of women Penny had worked hard to not be intimidated by. Penny was glad that she'd gotten to know her over recent days, she was fast becoming a friend and already having a friend would make the move easier and less lonely.

"Ready for me to call a taxi?" Jo asked.

"Oh we're not using the Underground then?"

"In these heels? No chance." Penny laughed.

"Good point. Dancing in heels is one thing, walking distances another!" They joked about until the bell went, Penny grabbed her pashmina and evening bag and they headed out.

The taxi dropped them off outside a pub, Penny had no idea where in London they were, she'd lost her bearing very quickly.

"We're meeting in the back room, will be here for about an hour before moving on to dinner." Jo explained. "Just follow me, the barman knows me so we'll get straight through, but I'll introduce you for next time." They wove their way through the early evening drinkers to the back corner of the bar. "Evening Jack, this is Penny, she has just started with us."

"Hi Jo, go on through. Penny you are a brave woman to join these reprobates."

"Thanks Jack, that seems to be the general consensus of opinion!" Jo opened the door and ushered Penny through it.

"Our wanderer returns!" Andy greeted her with. "You must need a large drink for surviving it, what would you like?"

"Hi Andy, G&T please and thank you for the trip, I had a fantastic time, that DB11 was stunning." Penny replied.

"Did you really not drive it?"

"Oh I'm not going to hear the end of this tonight am I?"

"We're never going to let you forget it! Every man on the team thinks you've lost your mind, those who didn't already think it when you took the job of course, most of the women too probably, then there is the little matter of enjoying a trip with Jeremy. Do you actually think we believe this line of 'he behaved like a gentleman'?" He managed to keep a straight face saying it but Penny could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm delighted that all my colleagues care so much about my mental health!" Andy roared with laughter.

"Oh I made the right choice didn't I."

"Well we think so yes, evening all." Richard said as he and James appeared beside them. "Penny, why do you not have a drink?"

"Because I've got it right here Richard," Jo handed the G&T to Penny.

"Thanks Jo, hi guys." She greeted them.

"Welcome back Penny," James said quietly.

"Thanks James, how are you?"

"Very well thank you. Are you looking forward to this evening?"

"I am yes, food, drink, possibly dancing and good company, what's not to look forward to? Perhaps not dancing for everyone of course."

"Penny did you really expect us to believe that the oaf behaved himself on your trip?" Richard interjected. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You lot are so horrible to him."

"Tis our role in life," Richard grinned wickedly. "I hope you are going to be able to keep up with us tonight, especially after such a heavy night last night."

"Wasn't really what I'd call heavy," Penny nudged Richard with her shoulder. "I've never had a problem keeping up with anyone, I just don't always feel the need to."

"Well finishing last round here leaves you open to permanent derision, don't it Slow?" Jeremy slapped James on the shoulder, James shrugged him off and stepped away. Penny followed him and sat down next to him. They were soon deep in conversation. The room was filling up as everyone arrived. Penny heard her phone buzz.

"Excuse me a sec James." She got it out to check the text.

_Do you need rescuing?J_

_No thanks but could do with a glass of rose. P_

"Everything ok?" James asked.

"Oh it's fine thanks, just a friend checking in on me," she smiled. "Sorry I interrupted you before, where were we?" They continued until Jeremy pulled up a chair and handed a glass of rose to Penny.

"Oh thank you Jeremy."

"No problem, so May, coped without me then?"

"The office has been a haven of calm, you need to sod off more often, but we get to keep Penny next time."

"Not sure that I can agree to those terms May!"

"If I can interject gentlemen, it is very sweet of you but there is plenty of me to go round." She grinned.

"Now Penny, this is our chance to get more peace and quiet, don't spoil it." James replied.

"Oh God Andy forgot to tell me that mediator would be part of the job." Penny laughed.

"Andy has been doing it for years and he survived, May you going to the bar?" James lumbered up.

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine please." Once James was out of earshot, he turned to Penny. "Just wanted to get rid of him so I could tell you that you look great." Penny blushed and looked at her lap, trying to hide behind her curls as they fell forward. He wasn't holding back with the compliments and this wasn't the first time now either, Penny was starting to get curious where he was going with it all. "Don't you start hiding behind hair, that is May's trick!"

"Thank you, very sweet of you." Jeremy smiled shyly. "You not too tired?"

"Hardly, takes a bit more than a long train ride, long drive, late night having dinner and a lot of wine with great company to tire me out. Certainly not going to stop me partying this evening. Might have to kill a few colleagues, but who doesn't on a night out. I can't think why everyone believes I can't be a gentleman occasionally." 

"Ern track record?" Jeremy laughed and nodded.

"I've pre-condemned myself haven't I?"

"You have indeed Jeremy sorry."

"Dare we leave the pair of you alone unsupervised?" Richard bounced over.

"You could really go off a person fast with comments like that Hamster," Jeremy huffed, Penny smiled, Richard had broken the tension.

"Thank you for offering your chaperone services, they are not required. Now as I suspect the answers from James and Jeremy will be no, will you be available for dancing later?" Penny enquired.

"That sounds like a plan yes, you look like you're ready for clubbing."

"Right back at you." Richard grinned.

"Oh stop preening Hammond, you are worse than a peacock. Don't encourage him Penny or we'll never hear the end of it." Penny just rolled her eyes at the pair of them. At this point Andy rallied the troops and announced it was time to eat.

"How do we get there?" Penny asked.

"It isn't far and not raining so we walk there," Richard replied. "Have you got everything?" Penny nodded. She wrapped the pashmina round herself and grabbed her bag. She smiled to herself, she was starting to feel like one of the team, beginning to be assigned a role in the banter. James were prepared to have conversations with her, Richard was joking with her and Jeremy, well goodness knows what exactly he was doing but he was being attentive towards her. The walk took about ten minutes, Penny felt for the people living over the businesses around them, they make a loud rabble getting there. She could understand why they got rooms of their own, there were more than twenty of them.

The restaurant was a lovely looking family run place. They got a few looks walking through, partly the size of their group but also as the guys were recognised. The back room was large, tables had been arranged in a U shape, meaning everyone could see each other and the waiters could access them all from the inner of it. Richard and Jeremy positioned Penny between them. Bottles of wine, carafes of water and plates of garlic bread quickly arrived. Richard ordered a Peroni, rather than wine. Their food orders were soon taken and everyone was tucking into the garlic bread, blotting up the alcohol already consumed. Richard and Jeremy were being very attentive, keeping her glass filled, but she knew exactly what they were up to. Their food arrived, pizza for Richard and Jeremy and risotto for Penny.

"Gentlemen, and I am using the term very loosely now, I know exactly what you are doing. You got out of James that I don't play drinking games and you are trying to make me lose track of how much I've had. I'm no rookie, nice try though." Richard and Jeremy caught each other's eye across her and collapsed giggling. She couldn't resist looking over her glasses at them and shaking her head.

"Sorry Miss," they chorussed. She raised her glass to the pair of them and couldn't help her delight. They continued to enjoy their food and drink, still topping off her glass, laughing each time they did it. Penny was careful to drink plenty of water at the same time. They all chose gelato for dessert, not being too filling, leaving more drinking space. By the end of dinner they were both calling her Miss Penny, and it was starting to spread round the table to the other guys from the crew. A waiter came through to tell Andy that the taxis had arrived.

"OK 3 minibuses outside to take us to the club, outside everyone." Andy announced as he settled the bill. Richard grabbed Penny's hand and dragged her into the first minibus. They fell onto the back seats, Penny trying not to land on top of Richard. The rest of the seats filled quickly and they were soon off.

"So Miss Penny are you enjoying your first GT night out?" Richard asked, mock seriously.

"Absolutely Mr Hammond, you aren't planning to interview me are you? Have you enjoyed your evening so far?"

"Shaping up to be an excellent evening and no interview promise. I'm really pleased you've agreed to come to stay with Mindy and I for the weekend, by the way."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Jeremy got his overnight trip, well Mindy and I have you for the weekend, a bank holiday weekend."

"Oh God, do you lot make everything a competition?" Richard laughed and nodded. "Should I be scared James is going to join in this one too?"

"No he's opted out don't worry. He is best in small doses until he is used to you, save the extended periods for shoots."

"Phew, I'm running out of spare time before I start properly!"

"Get used to the competitions, bets and all that, it's us." 

"I never doubted it, I've watched the shows for years, seen some of the clothes you've all worn after losing a bet."

"Oh don't, not our wisest moment, Andy banned us before it got completely out of hand."

"Good! Made for some funny moments though, trying to work out whether you were experimenting with a new style or lost again, such as that fringed leather jacket." Penny's phone beeped.

_Hammond looking after you?J_

_Sharing the back seat and good conversation. P_

"Anything interesting?" Richard couldn't help himself.

"Just Jeremy checking up on you," she replied. Richard's eyebrows shot up.

"He doing that a lot?"

"No he's just been sweet. It is quite nice really, been a while since anyone did."

"How long have you been single for?"

"That's an assumption but true, 10 months. Not an issue and one less thing to consider when moving halfway across the country."

"Ok, sorry I shouldn't have pried, nothing to do with me."

"Richard, it is fine. Now more importantly are you ready to get your groove on?"

"One more drink and I will be." Penny grinned at him. They chatted companionably the rest of the way. When they arrived, Richard climbed over Penny so that he could help her out.

"At your service Miss Penny," he said holding out his hand, she laughed at him but took it anyway. He escorted her through the separate entrance to the private room they'd booked. There was a small dance-floor, a seating area with booths and a small bar at the back. "Go and grab a drink, it is an open bar, will see you in a minute." Richard headed to the Gents and Penny took the opportunity to have skip an alcoholic round, grabbed a Diet Coke instead. She slid into a booth with Jo.

"Oh there you are Penny, enjoying yourself?" 

"Hi I really am, those two are reprehensible but fun. Think I need to stick to soft drinks for a little while." Jo introduced Penny to the rest of the booth and they all chatted, waiting for the music to reach something they all wanted to dance to.

The music hit a rich vein of 70s disco and the booth emptied onto the dance-floor. The rear portion of the room contained the stalwart drinkers, shaking their heads at the dancers. Richard moved from the drinkers to the dancing and wiggled his way into the group. They all laughed at him but loved his energy. He was doing exactly what he always did, throwing himself in 100%. Eventually Penny moved away needing another drink, she was going to get stick for it, without alcohol. Getting a pint of Diet Coke, she sat at with the drinkers, trying to cool off. Jeremy and James came over to chat to her.

"Good time Miss Penny?" James asked.

"Oh don't you start as well!" James had a mischievous look in his eye. "Yes I am having fun, been took long since I let my hair down and had a good dance." She replied grinning. "At the school prom the teachers don't tend to dance, rubbish music and it's the kids' night not ours.

Must have been at a family wedding. Are you both enjoying it?"

"Acceptable food, ok drink and passable company, not my worst evening," Jeremy replied.

"Ever the flatterer, Clarkson!"

"Hey, that covers both of us James, sounds about typical of him though. Well gentlemen, I'm heading back in there, play nice." She winked at them and returned to the dance-floor. Penny hadn't so relaxed around a group of people for a long time. Ok some of it was drink but who cares, she was enjoying herself again without having to worry about professionalism or kids or the public, thanks to the private rooms. She would be working with some great people, she couldn't ask for much more from a job. After another half hour of dancing, her energy was running out. Returning to the bar, she grabbed some more rose and sat down.

"Some great moves going on there Miss Penny," Richard slid in opposite her.

"Right back at you. However my energy has run out, not as young as I used to be, certainly not as fit." 

"Understand that one! So what are your weekend plans?"

"I'm looking at flats tomorrow, train home on Saturday, chill on Sunday and possibly catching up with my best friend and goodness knows on Monday. Will have to get some marking done some time over the next week too. I assume you're heading back to the family tomorrow?"

"Yes Mindy knows I'll get there eventually, depending on how drunk I get tonight."

"I'm not making sure you get home in reasonable time tonight sorry Richard." Richard laughed.

"I'll get to bed eventually, whether it is at mine, James or Jez' goodness knows." Penny shook her head.

"You're hopeless."

"I am indeed and thankfully Mindy knows it." He grinned cheekily. She sipped her wine. They chatted until Jo wandered over. 

"Any chance you are up for going home?"

"Yes sure, just let me say some goodbyes, does a taxi need to be ordered?"

"I'll go and organise it, see you outside."

"Richard I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Of course, Mindy will organise the specifics with you." He stood up and hugged her. She smiled and headed for Jeremy, James and Andy, all sat with pints in another booth.

"This is where I say good night, Jo and I are heading off. Thank you for a lovely evening and enlightening week. I've got viewings tomorrow so fingers crossed I find a flat. Next time I see you all I guess it will be at the office, when I start properly."

"See you again Penny," said James, reticent as ever.

"Good luck with the views and Jo will be in touch over the specifics of start date etc," said Andy.

"Fingers crossed for tomorrow and have a safe trip back," Jeremy stood up and hugged her. "Thanks for your company with the DB11." Penny waved to the rest of the table and made her way outside to find Jo. Jo had ordered the taxi and it soon arrived. They chatted on the way back to the flat. Jo headed straight for the kettle, making them both tea, they both changed into nightwear and curled up on the sofa to chat about the evening.


	10. Good Friday House-hunting and Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from the night out in London and trying to find somewhere to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short one from me for a change. I'm actually a couple of chapters ahead of this but posting one at a time in case I mess up my own timeline! I know I've rated this as "Mature" and it will be eventually.

Chapter 10 - Good Friday House-hunting and Relaxing

"Morning Penny, there's tea by your bed." Jo tried to wake Penny up gently. She opened one eye gingerly to see how much it might hurt, ok not too bad. She took a sip of tea and sighed happily.

"You life-saver Jo, thanks." She grabbed her handbag and popped a couple of paracetamol. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten, the estate agent is picking you up at noon right?"

"Yep, so I've got a bit of time to pull myself together. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I think about the same as you, have popped pills already too and am at the stage of thinking that a bacon butty could cure all ills, what do you reckon?"

"Sounds like bliss, will be right there to help you." Penny dragged herself out of bed, took a quick survey of body parts and decided standing shouldn't be a problem. She grabbed her glasses and dressing gown, heading for the kitchen, via the bathroom. Penny buttered bread while Jo made more tea and poured orange juice. They sat at the dining table, praising the restorative nature of bacon, caffeine and orange juice. Penny hit the shower and certainly felt much more human. She put on blue jeggings, a long white sleeveless teeshirt, a patterned shirt and navy flats. Pulling her curls into a ponytail, she added ethnic silver jewellery and grabbed her handbag and a pad to make notes. Digging out the specs of the properties she was going to see, she sat in the lounge going through them. Eventually the bell went, it was the estate agent collecting her.

"See you later Jo," she called as she closed the door. She looked at the estate agent and sighed inwardly, he looked about twelve in his first suit, she knew he wasn't but it didn't help. "Thank you for agreeing to take me to these places, I've not come down in my car."

"Not a problem at all, I've got one of the company cars and know where they are all. Hopefully one of them will be what you are looking for, they all fulfill the specs you sent us." Penny sat quietly and let him chat about the properties. After three they stopped at a coffee shop and Penny bought drinks and made some notes.

"So why are you moving to London?" The lad risked asking while they had their drinks, the atmosphere between them had relaxed after a couple of hours as he proved to know what he was doing.

"New job, fresh start. I'm currently teaching in the North. Will be working for a Production Company here in London. I've been doing some onboarding this week and start at the end of May, so ideally need to be in by then. My place has been on the market for a few weeks and there has been interest in it."

"Well this next place has no chain as the owner is moving in with his fiance, it is an extra selling feature that could be of interest for you."   
They worked through the final three properties and on the return journey, Penny continued to make notes, checking details with the agent.

"Thank you again for taking the time out of the office today. When is the office open this weekend, in case I want to put in an offer?"

"We have to close Easter Sunday but are open the rest of the weekend, on Saturday hours. It is a busy time for us as people are off work so have time to shop for new homes. I hope we have found the right place for you today." They shook hands and she got out of the car. She rang the bell and Jo opened the door, looking a lot more human than she had that morning.

"Hi Penny, how do you fancy a bbq tonight to say goodbye temporarily, it's so warm in my garden?" 

"Aw Jo, that would be lovely, let's go to the supermarket, I'll buy the food and a few bottles." They grabbed some bags and headed out again.

They returned loaded with goodies and filled the fridge. They hit the sun loungers with cups of tea and Jo asked about the places she'd seen. Penny found herself talking about the fourth place far more than the others. It ticked most of the boxes, two bedrooms, designated parking, a large house that had been split up, similar to Jo's flat, except it was the top floor. She had been struck by how light and bright the rooms were and the loft was an added bonus, either as storage or conversion potential. The fact that there was no chain was the icing on the cake. They talked through all six properties though, Jo making sure she'd thought through the pros and cons of all of them practically, but by the end she agreed with Penny, it fitted her needs the best.

"Did you get the vibe from it Penny?" Jo asked. Penny didn't have to ask what she meant, the moment she walked into the flat, it just felt right. She'd had to hide it from the agent, couldn't do to have him get over-excited about a potential commission too soon.

"It did, I could visualise living there so easily. Being intercom, it felt safe to live alone in and that I could walk away from it for weeks and not worry about someone realising it was empty, like they would with my house. The front garden was designated parking so I'd not have to get rid of my car, no matter how rude Jeremy was about it."

"Are you going to put in an offer?"

"I rather think I am yes, tomorrow morning."

"Fantastic, well we'd better not tempt fate and celebrate tonight. Not sure my head could handle too much celebrating." Penny laughed at this and nodded in agreement. "If we fire up the bbq about 7, then it will be ready to cook on by 8."

"What would you usually be doing on Good Friday? I must be keeping you from some plans." Penny asked.

"You're not keeping me from anything. We usually have a staff night out before it, so recovering from a hangover, bit of food shopping then if the weather is decent doing exactly what we're doing with a few mates over."

"You have been brilliant this week Jo, I couldn't have done this without you. Between putting me up and organising everything, it has been amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better start to a job. Hopefully I'll have somewhere soon to invite you to, unless you fancy a trip North to explore, you are certainly welcome."

"It has been nice to have the company to be honest."

"I know what you mean. I enjoy living alone but it doesn't mean that I don't get lonely sometimes. I'm going to miss my bestie Lynn too, we usually meet up at least once a fortnight for a girls' night. Is there much social life around the office?"

"Oh yes, Fridays tend to end up in the pub, when we put an episode out we got to the pub, when a series is put to bed we party. There are so many excuses. We work hard and are well compensated."

"Jeremy said something about Work Hard, Play Harder," Penny commented and Jo laughed.

"Sounds like him and very true." They chatted aimicably as they started to chop up salads, washing potatoes, lighting the charcoal. Once everything was prepped, Penny excused herself and packed as much as her bags as she could the night before leaving, just leaving out something to travel back in, sponge bag and nightthings. 

They dined outside on chicken skewers, baked potatoes, sausages, salad and chargrilled vegetables. They risked a bottle of white wine, both of their heads having recovered sufficiently to enjoy it. It was a pleasantly warm evening that can surprise you in the spring time, the bbq keeping them warm. It was a very pleasant evening in general, they chatted for hours as the stars came out, before calling it a relatively early night.


	11. Back up North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home, a girls' night and getting the move organised.

Chapter 11 - Back up North

Penny and Jo were both up early on Saturday, they had breakfast together.

  
"Thank you again for everything. Do let me know if you want to come North, otherwise I'll email you and see you at the end of May." Penny hugged Jo and set off for the Underground, she knew the way well enough now to not drag Jo with her. 

The trip to the train station didn't take long on a Saturday. She grabbed a large cup of tea and pastry before finding her platform and boarding the Intercity. Settling into the seat, the carriage was still quiet so she took the opportunity to phone the estate agent and put in an offer on the fourth flat she'd seen. Then she checked up on the progress of her own sale, while she had been away she had given them free rein to do viewings without checking with her first. It had been a fruitful week, two of the viewings had been second ones, so an offer could be pending. She put her earphones in, settled back in her seat and waited for the off. She wasn't in the mood to read, there was so much to think about from the last six days. She'd met her colleagues properly, knew many of their names, had been taken to lunch by two men she watched regularly on TV, gone on a staff night out and then there was France. She was still reeling at the fact that she'd gone on a overnight trip with a virtual stranger. It had been an amazing trip, such a long time since she was so relaxed and comfortable around a man, or spent so much time with a man. She really enjoyed their time together and was very flattered that someone as busy as him had taken the time to get to know her. Jeremy was continuing to be attentive, which was really sweet of him, not what she was expecting of him at all. Richard had not been a surprise and it was great fun to flirt with him and know it was completely harmless. James was quiet, reserved but slowly opening up to her. Now that she'd had a taste of the job, she couldn't wait to start it properly.

She was sitting back in the seat, eyes closed, listening to some classic Soul when her phone started vibrating continuously. It was the London estate agent, the lad, as she still couldn't help thinking of him, and he sounded excited. Her offer had been accepted. She thanked him happily. delighted at the thought of a new home, and one less thing to worry about. She couldn't resist sending some texts.

_Hi Jo, my offer has been accepted on the fourth flat :). Px_

_Fantastic news, really pleased for you. Jo x_

_Hi Lynn, on the train home. You free tomorrow night for a catch up? Great news, I've bought a flat. Pxx_

_Hi Penny, absolutely, how is 7? Can't wait to hear all about the trip and flat. Lxx_

_Hi Jeremy, surfaced yet? Am on the train now and just had my offer accepted on a flat. P_

_Ha ha, of course I'm up. Congratulations, very pleased for you, looking forward to seeing it on film night. J_

She settled back and relaxed, smiling to herself, plugged back into her music and zoned out for the rest of the journey.

Returning home she grabbed her car keys and popped out to do a food shop, as Easter Sunday was the one day shops had to close. Stocked up, she unpacked the food and her travel bag, put a wash on and settled down for the evening, relieved to finally stop.

Sunday started slowly with a much needed lie-in, the first of the Easter holidays. After breakfast she researched packing boxes and emailed to get some quotes from removal firms, might as well get it at least pencilled in sooner rather than later. She was hoping to move the Friday before the end of May Bank Holiday, should everything go through in time. Her solicitor and mortgage company would have to wait until Tuesday. It was all practical stuff but the sooner it was started the sooner she could start her new job. 

Lynn wasn't due until 7, but Penny decided to prepare dinner in advance. She made a batch of pesto, the pasta could then be cooked later, chopped up a bowl of salad, she mixed crushed garlic into butter and slathered it between slices of baguette, wrapping it in foil ready to go into the oven. With everything prepared, she went to have a soak in the bath.

Of course Lynn arrived on time, dropped her bag upstairs and came down with two bottles, both already chilled. She opened one and joined Penny on the sofa with two glasses.

"Come on tell me everything, what on earth have you been doing?"

"Well let me see, was taken out for lunch twice, sat in on my first production meeting, signed my contract, bought a flat, got tipsy at my first work do and was dancing , oh and went to France overnight to help test drive the new Aston Martin. Was that what you meant?" Penny couldn't help a massive grin.

"Ok we'll work through them in order! Taken out for lunch by?"

"Well Monday it was Richard, he's a sweetie and massive flirt but so much fun to spend time with, oh I'm staying at his place for the May Bank Holiday weekend, his wife invited me. On Tuesday it was James, it took a bit of time but we had a good chat. The idea was getting to know you time and finding out what they wanted from me as their PA. I think I'll basically be their organiser and nursemaid, with them on all the shoots, UK and overseas."

"You flirted with a married man and have been invited to stay with his family, by his wife?"

"Yep, but he flirts with everyone it seems, so nothing to take seriously. His wife and I plan to tagteam him, will get to meet his kids too."

"Signed the contract, so it is official now, good. The meeting won't mean much to me and I suspect you too for your first one. Finding the flat is great."

"Oh I can't wait for you to see it. Two bedrooms so you can come for the weekend, lovely and bright with the possibility of extending up into the loft too. I saw six places but this one spoke to me, even has parking so I can keep my car. I won't need it to commute with but have my freedom. The meeting was them starting to throw around ideas for the new series, I just listened in and was starting to learn names and roles, I'm sure it will start to make sense in future."

"Ok work do then."

"Drinks at a pub, Italian food then private room at a night club, all paid for, even a taxi home. Everyone went, the office even closed early so that people could go home and get ready. Plenty of people dancing, was made to feel very welcome. I appear to have a nickname already too, the men are calling me Miss Penny, mick take on being a teacher and telling Richard and Jeremy off for trying to get me drunk at dinner."

"A nickname, oh for goodness sake!"

"I know but I think it is part of being accepted into the team and at least it isn't rude. If using teacher voice gets results, am happy to do it." They both laughed at the idea of having to go into teacher mode dealing with adults.

"Right now the biggie, FRANCE, what on earth was that about?"

"Well they each wanted time to get to know me, they said, Jeremy wanted to go one up on the others and didn't just want a lunch, like Richard now has a whole weekend. It's a thing that they do, childish I know."

"Just a bit!"

"Yes, I was taken to France on Eurostar, in the posh part, champagne with lunch, leather seats, in Strasbourg a guy was waiting for us with a DB11, it was stunning, I've never been in anything like it, smooth ride, sounds amazing and a convertible. They start at over £150,000! Driving through the French countryside to this hotel that was a converted chateau, look." Penny showed Lynn some of the pictures Jeremy had take of her in the car outside the hotel.

"Right I'm not into cars but wow and love the hotel too."

"Oh I had this massive four poster bed, clawfoot bath and so on. Had a drink on the terrace before dinner and it was a delicious meal too, drank probably too much of a great white zinfandel and chatted until very late getting to know Jeremy."

"Right now Jeremy, you've avoided saying anything about him, come on, what happened?"

"Oh for goodness sake, you too!"

"What?"

"Everyone at the office has been going on at me too. He was lovely, polite, curious about me, told me things about himself too. Why does everyone think something happened?"

"I'm not a fan, but even I've read stuff about him, particularly his last divorce and the stunts they've pulled."

"He was really nice to me, there seriously wasn't any funny stuff and he probably could have tried something on a few times, like when he escorted me to my room, but all we did was talk, we're going to be working closely together. He's not like the guy on the programme, none of them really are, it was great to get to know the real men. He's been texting me, checking how I am, complimenting me on how I look. He's a lonely guy and a workaholic. He offered to let me drive the car too but I chickened out, it would have been too much and I'd have been too scared to enjoy it." Lynn might be her best friend but she had made a promise to Jeremy and intended to keep it.

"Hmm, texting you, compliments, taking those photos, not acting like people expected him to, funny I'm a bit suspicious too, then again I don't know him."

"The photo of me in the car are for the work database and it is a shame that when someone treats me nicely, people are immediately suspicious. It made a pleasant change to be fussed over a bit and treated with respect, lets face it I don't always get that at work. No-one is doing anything wrong, we are both single. We talked about all sorts of things like languages we spoke, how we like to spend our time outside of work, North v South, travel, food, jobs, his kids. Stories about when they were off places shooting. It has been a long time since people wanted to get to know me, I suspect that even Richard and James know more about me than some of my department do and I've worked with them for a couple of years. It feels so good to feel wanted, respected and valued again."

"I know Pen, they have taken you for granted for a while now and do understand why you are leaving, I just want you to be careful, don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks hun, now are you hungry? Dinner won't take long, I've done most of it this afternoon." Lynn set the table while Penny cooked the pasta and garlic bread. They continued chatting about other things for the rest of the evening. Penny went to bed knowing she'd miss having these times as regularly as they do now.

The rest of the Easter holidays passed surprisingly quickly for Penny. She sorted out various things for the move, accepted an offer on her house, did her marking and tried to get back into the teaching mindset. This final half-term was not going to be easy, keeping up her motivation, but the light at the end of the tunnel was there. She hoped that the news of her departure would not reach the kids until she was ready to tell them, she'd mothered her form for almost four years and wanted to be the one and for them to understand that she wasn't deserting them for another school. As for staff, she was given a moment to announce it at staff briefing, simply with the comment that she was leaving teaching for a new opportunity and moving to London. Those she was friendly with and her department, she'd tell the details, nearer the time. 

More emails from Mindy confirmed the plan for the May Bank Holiday weekend, this was something to look forward to and certainly gave a break from packing up her life. She was taking the opportunity to thin out her possessions a little, donating books on teaching to school for trainees to use, scanning some paperwork in rather than keeping the originals. Penny started swimming regularly, it had always been her sport of preference and a passion from her childhood. She was going to need to stay one step ahead of things and improving her fitness could be a small part of it. To her it was also a form of meditation, while she churned up and down, relatively slow but steady, her mind could expand and explore issues.


	12. Long Weekend with the Hammonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy had invited Penny to spend the weekend with the family. She meets the dogs and the cars. Richard is determined with win the game against Jeremy. The family gang up on him and suggest ways to manage him, especially his girls!

Chapter 12 - Long Weekend with the Hammonds

  
Heading for Herefordshire, she left straight from school and got on the M6 fast then to the M5. She followed her sat nav and had managed to avoid the worst of the weekend get away traffic, arriving at Richard's mansion in time for dinner. As she pulled up on the gravel driveway, the front door opened and Richard stepped out with a pack of dogs.

"Penny you made it!" He stood with his arms open and hugged her, kissing her cheek, as the dogs surrounded them sniffing.

"Lovely to see you Richard." Penny grinned at the warmth of his greeting.

"Your bag in the boot?" She nodded and he picked up her weekend bag and rasied his eyebrows at the other bag. "Camera bag?"

"It is indeed. I noticed that there was usually a camera bag next to you in the Specials, so thought you might be into photography and possibly I may get the chance to do some this weekend."

"Well spotted, I'd love to see your kit. I completely forgot to check whether you are ok with dogs."

"I'm fine with them, don't worry. I'll grab my walking boots, thought they'd be useful this weekend too." They walked inside and Richard put her bags down on a wooden church pew inside the door, called the dogs inside and closed the door. He took her coat and hung it up, left her boots by the pew then led her through to the kitchen. There was a petite woman waiting there. She had a heart shaped face, light brown long hair, was very slim and smiling.

"Hi Penny, lovely to finally meet you," she hugged her warmly.

"Hi Mindy, thank you for the invite."

"How was the trip down?"

"I managed to escape school in good time, missing the worst of the traffic. I'm impressed you managed to get here from the office already Richard."

"Oh I worked from here, Mindy would have killed me if I was late tonight!"

"Too right I would." Came the swift retort and Penny laughed. "Darling why don't you take Penny up to her room, give her a chance to settle in before dinner."

"Come on Penny." He picked up her bags and led the way upstairs to a guest room. The room was large, with an ensuite shower-room. Richard dumped the bags on the bed. "Take your time unpacking, dinner won't be ready for another half-hour yet at least, we didn't want to assume what the traffic would be like." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so pleased you agreed to come down, I know it was cheeky to ask you to give up a long weekend, again before you officially start with us."

"It was lovely to be asked, I was happy to come."

"Well I'll leave you to get settled, just come back down to the kitchen when you are ready." Penny quickly unpacked her bag and changed into jeggings and a long top, stripping away the teacher mode and finally relaxing. She made her way back to the kitchen, following her noise and the chatter of voices.

The kitchen was a hive of activity, and a pair of teenagers were helping Mindy and Richard. She was spotted in the doorway by the smaller of the girls.

"Hi I'm Willow, you must be Penny. What would you like to drink?"

"Hi Willow, something soft please." She opened the fridge and showed Penny a can of diet coke. "Perfect thanks. Can I help with anything?"

"No thanks, Willow can you show Penny where to sit." Mindy replied. Willow pointed to a seat at a huge scrubbed pine table and she made herself comfortable watching the family interact with each other. Mindy was clearly running the show, everyone following her instructions, Richard mashing potatoes, the girls putting vegetables into serving dishes, stirring gravy, putting out glasses and so on. Soon everything was on the table.

"Right Penny, please tuck in, there's roast lamb and so on." Everyone sat down, Mindy was at the end of the table to the right of Penny, Willow to the left, Richard and the other girl opposite.

"Hi I'm Izzy," she introduced herself. "So what on earth made you think trying to organise Dad was a good idea?" Penny and Mindy laughed as Richard mock swiped her on the back of the head.

"Thought it would make a change only putting up with 3 school boys, rather than a class full! Better pay too."

"We'll pray for you, won't we Willow?" She nodded.

"Thank you, hopefully I won't need it, but any suggestions you have could still be useful. I'm sure your mum will have plenty for me, that's why I'm here. Oh Richard you are not going to know what's hit you." She grinned broadly at him.

"Learn how to hack his phone and set his alarm earlier than he does, he never gets up in time then rushes around in a panic."

"Ban him from drinking."

"Keep his car keys so he can't lose them."

"Carry dental floss."

"Carry spare hair gel."

"Always have chocolate, crisps and biscuits in your bag." The suggestions were coming thick and fast, Richard just sat with his head in is hands. Penny and Mindy couldn't help giggling at his reaction to the girls' suggestions.

"You wanted me to come Richard, surely this must have happened before?" Penny asked.

"No this is a first and it is good to know what a high opinion my girls have of me. Now I need a drink, would you like some white wine?"

"Thank you and I'll make a note of all these excellent suggestions." Richard poured wine for Mindy, Penny and himself. Dinner was very tasty and the banter flowed round the table, all of them including Penny in conversations or explaining references. They were a close-knit family and so relaxed with her. 

At the end of the meal, the girls sent them through to the lounge, while they cleared up the kitchen. The lounge was a cosy room, with deep sofas that invited you to curl up, Richard brought wine and their glasses through. 

"How did your trip with Jeremy go?" Mindy asked.

"Well it was something of a surprise but a lovely treat. The hotel was gorgeous, superb food and the car was amazing. Honestly the things these boys describe as work."

"I know, and they complain about how tired they are. You were a brave woman to spend that long in a car with Jeremy, I wouldn't."

"Oh he was fine, he kept me entertained. Telling me stories about shoots, the things that never make it to air, the tricks they play on each other. Spending time in an Aston was no hardship."

"He does spin a good tale. I hear he and Richard have come up with a nickname for you." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, after calling them out for trying to get me drunk, I appear to be Miss Penny, even James called me it. Thanks for that Richard." Richard just sniggered.

"Sounds about their level. I hope they've not played any other tricks on you?"

"Erm not yet that I've spotted, trust me I can give as good as I get. Be warned Richard!"

"So how is getting ready for the move going?" Richard asked, trying to change the subject before he got himself into trouble.

"So far so good. I've sold my house, had an offer accepted on a flat, all in the hands of the solicitors now, they know I want to move in the Friday before Whit, so that I can have the bank holiday weekend to unpack. I'm trying to declutter as I go as it's a smaller place, not very successfully but I've got the loft space to use if I need it. The movers are booked, not happy about it being a second floor flat but it is what they get paid for!"

"If you need Richard to help you move it, just let me know, I'm sure he'll be happy to." Mindy offered.

"Thanks, hopefully I can get it done but always good to know there are extra hands."

"Is there no-one to help you move?"

"Not really, one of the reasons I'm happy to move South for the job. My family are spread round the world. Am used to being independent. I'm looking forward to getting a bit of a social life again with the team."

"Yes they do like to socialise. I rarely get anything coherent out of Richard after they have been socialising!"

"Hey," Richard tried to protest but Mindy just raised an eyebrow at him and he shut up. "I think I'll go and walk the dogs before bed, if you'll excuse me ladies."

"Now that he's gone, if you ever need any help or support, you only have to ask. I know what a handful they can be. I've picked up a few tricks over the years. Just a tip though, don't let it take over your life, all of them are rubbish at work/life balance." Penny nodded and couldn't surpress a yawn.

"I'm so sorry, I had a full teaching day today."

"No problem, would you like a cup of tea first."

"Oh yes please, but I think I'd better take it up with me." They went through to the kitchen, chatting as the kettle boiled. Mindy made three cups, handing one to Penny.

"Oh thank you, now I'll excuse myself and say good night. Please can you say good night to Richard for me."

"Of course, night." Penny headed up to her room. She got ready for bed, drank her tea and was soon asleep.

Saturday morning Penny woke up surprisingly early, she took a moment to realise where she was. A snuffling noise surprised her and her door inches open. A black and white collie, slithered through the gap and jumped on the bed.

"Good morning, who are you then?" Penny was greeted with an enthusiastic lick as she happily stroked her visitor. "This is a surprising greeting." A head poked round the door.

"There you are Blea, I'm so sorry." Willow apologised. "Someone snuck upstairs when Dad opened the kitchen door. Hope you didn't get woken up Penny." Willow took a firm hold of Blea's collar.

"I was already awake don't worry."

"Well if you are ready to get up, Dad is going to take the dogs for a long walk after breakfast, am sure he'd be glad of the company and it gets me off the hook."

"Great I'll be down in ten minutes." As soon as Willow and Blea are gone, Penny closes the door more firmly. She took a quick shower and dressed in khaki jeggings, a cream long sleeveless tee-shirt, khaki loose shirt with rolled up sleeves, a green and white kafiya wrapped round her neck and jade earrings. She putted her hair into a ponytail and put on thick socks, ready for her walking boots later, then headed down for breakfast.

"Morning Penny, tea isn't it?" Richard greeted her.

"Morning, yes please." The table was set with various cereals, bowls, milk and a pile of toast.

"Please don't stand on ceremony, tuck in. Do you really want to come out with the dogs or did Willow talk you into it?"

"I'm happy to, will bring my camera if you don't mind. Fresh air sounds very inviting and it is looking like a reasonable day outside."

"Great, you sleep ok?" Richard grinned. Penny nodded her mouth full of cereal. They chatted as they ate and drank.

"Let me just grab my camera, boots and jacket and I'm good to go." Penny returned minutes later, sat down and laced up her walking boots, standing she flexed up onto her toes to make sure they were laced tight enough to support her ankles. She shrugged on a brown thigh length jacket and picked up her camera bag. Richard had a Barbour over his brown chinos, plaid shirt and waistcoat and green wellington boots.

"Well don't you look the English Country Gentleman!" Penny commented tongue in cheek. He grinned.

"Absolutely, care to see over my estate?"

"Lead on Sir." He whistled and the dogs realised it was their time, surrounding him.

"The challenge is getting out of the house without one of them tripping you up." Penny laughed but watched her step. "Over there is my garage," Richard pointed to a building the size of a barn. "That is Mindy's stable, I think that the girls will both be in there mucking out the horses so that Mindy can have a lie-in." They headed between the two buildings into a field, the dogs racing ahead, obviously a favourite route to take. Penny opened her camera bag and slung the camera round her neck, her favourite lens already in place.

"You don't mind me using this do you?"

"Of course not, I could ask you the same." Richard pulled his own camera out of one of the voluminous pockets of his jacket. Penny laughed. Their walk lasted for a couple of hours, both happily shooting the dogs, landscape, each other when they weren't looking and the beauty of the nature surrounding them. Penny particularly enjoying playing with the reflections in the lake, water had always fascinated her. They chatted photography; art; the need to satisfy the creative nature. Heading back to the house, Richard paused at his garage.

"Would you like to see inside?" He offered.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would!" He unlocked the door, ushered her through, closed it then switched on the lights. Penny couldn't help gasping, the petrolhead fan girl inside her screaming. There were twenty plus cars in the huge space, as well as motor bikes and a workshop. American muscle cars, off roaders, the Morgan, vintage Bentley and Lagonda, Porsches, supercars and in pride of place, Oliver. She walked around slowly, trailing her fingers over some, stroking them like pets. Richard couldn't help smiling, he leaned against a wall and watched her reactions, slyly taking a few shots. 

"How long does it take to decide how to get to work in the mornings?" She eventually managed to ask. Richard laughed, throwing his head back.

"You understand it then?" He asked bemused.

"Completely. I can't talk technical about cars the way the three of you can, but I know what I like and appreciate. One of my few claims to fame was almost being run over by a Veyron. I was busy gazing at it to register the danger of stepping off the curb. That DB11 in France was a dream for me, and you don't just get behind the wheel of a dream, I never thought I'd even get the chance to sit in one. I know the ribbing will continue but that's where I was coming from." Penny tailed off, embarrassed at revealing herself, turning away from him.

"Hey, you've nothing to be embarrassed about. I know that I take these beauties for granted now but there are still cars that do that to me too. I have been as lucky as hell to be able to have all this." He gave her a reassuring hug. "Come on let's go inside, get a cuppa and have a look at our shots." She nodded and followed him out the door. The dogs surrounded them and escorted them back. They kept the dogs in the mud room, took off their jackets and boots and squeezed into the kitchen.

"Izzy, Willow, please can you come and de-mud the dogs." Richard called up the stairs. Penny headed for the kettle. Mindy wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Penny, the girls will be right down Darling. Sorry about your wake-up call."

"It wasn't a problem, I was awake already, been a while since I've been greeted so enthusiastically in the morning. Would you like tea as well?" Mindy nodded. Penny put three cups, milk and the teapot on the table and they all sat down.

"You both have a nice walk?" Penny nodded.

"We went down to the lake and took cameras. Penny is into photography too. I showed her the garage too." Mindy rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to introduce her to Oliver!" Penny laughed at Richard's indignant snort, Mindy just rolled her eyes affectionately at him. They drank their tea, the women gently mocking him.

"I'm being ganged up on," he muttered.

"Of course you are, I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now." Penny said.

"Oh I am, thought you'd be different."

"No chance, I plan to have Mindy's back." Penny and Mindy clinked mugs as Richard's head hit the table.

"That's exactly why I invited her down Darling, thought you realised that," Mindy laughed. "We'll be finding all the ways she can do that."

"Well before the pair of you plot my impending doom, Penny would you like to go through the shots on the computer?" Penny nodded, grabbed her camera bag and followed Richard into his study. It was a light airy room, with double doors that could open onto a terrace, a comfy sofa, coffee table, a huge desk, several chairs, crammed bookshelves and an artist's easel in one corner. The desk held a PC as well as a laptop. Richard booted both up.

"Ok you send yours to the PC and I'll to the laptop."

"Nice idea but my camera doesn't have bluetooth, it is a bit old-school." She rummaged in her bag and pulled out the USB cable. Richard plugged it in, made a folder for Penny on the computer and downloaded the images. "A new camera is on my wishlist once I've settled into the flat, as is time to use it again. Today made a change from shooting sports day." They slowly scrolled through Penny's shots. "Sorry people only usually see my final edit, not the raw rubbish."

"Penny stop putting yourself down, you have a good eye. I didn't spot you taking this one." It was a shot of Richard laughing at the antics of the dogs, he looked relaxed and open.

"This is the kind of shot I love to take, not people posing but using a zoom lens and capturing the real them. I used to do it on school trips or corporate team builds."

"If this is the result then I can't say I blame you. I'd love you to do this sort of thing on shoots, the behind the camera kind of thing. We could use them on DriveTribe." They got to some almost random looking shots that took him a moment to realise what they were. "Ah I was wondering what you were doing kneeling down by the lake." Penny framed shots of the trees reflecting in the smooth and rippled water in unusual angles.

"I was thinking of turning them into black and white shots, crop them into abstracts. Could be something to go on my new walls." Richard experimented with a few photoshop settings.

"Oh yes, I can see where you're aiming for. You could do some interesting things with these. Love the mid-air shot of Sparrow catching the ball."

"I hoped that one was framed ok. Right your turn, what did you come up with?" Penny needed a break from his focus. Richard started to run through his shots, Penny could clearly see the artist in his shots, the way he framed them, played with the light. She blushed when they came to some of her while she was playing with the water, her expression focused, calm and relaxed.

"Bit different to the shot that Jeremy took of you."

"Oh god, don't tell me he showed you the one of me in the car?"

"In the car, I mean at dinner in the hotel. What photos did he take in the car, he's not mentioned those?" Penny went bright red at the thoughts of Jeremy keeping those shots where he was making her laugh and pose in the car to himself. "Come on Penny spill."

"Ah erm, he was mucking about before we left the hotel, wanted some shots of the car for the review then asked me to get in and we were mucking about." She got out her phone and showed Richard the shots.

"These are great, not sure why the oaf didn't mention having these."

"He promised not to tweet anything while I was still teaching, said something about using it as my profile shot at work once I start."

"Possibly, well if we need shots of you with cars, then there are these too." He showed her the garage ones he'd taken. They scrolled through the shots of her with his cars, the expressions of awe and pleasure clear on her face. "You might not want to drive the DB11, but the love of cars is clear to me. I'm going to print off a few of today's shots to show Mindy." There was a knock at the door and Izzy poked her head round.

"Mum says lunch in on the table Dad."

"Thanks Sweetheart, we'll be there in a sec." He grabbed the printouts and they went back to the kitchen. The table was covered in plates of crusty bread, slices of ham, cheese, pate, bowls of tortilla crisps and a bowl of fruit. Everyone assumed the same seats as the previous nights and tucked in.

"So what are my gorgeous girls doing this afternoon?" Richard asked.

"Mum is taking us shopping," Izzy replied. "Want to come with us Penny?"

"Oh that's a good idea, we can dish all the dirt on Dad," Willow added.

"I'd love to, if I'd not being imposing?" Penny replied.

"Excellent idea girls," Mindy said. "We can have dinner in town too, you can fend for yourself tonight can't you Darling?" Richard rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I can find something to eat. The four of you are really deserting me for the rest of the day?"

"We are," they chorussed together. Lunch passed quickly and everyone went upstairs to get ready. Penny checked her jeggings were not muddy at all then put on brown boots, some make-up, took out her ponytail and just pulled it away from her face, leaving the back down. She added silver and jade bracelets and several silver chunky rings. Grabbing her handbag, she headed downstairs, excited about a girls' shopping trip.

They didn't return until almost ten pm. The girls shopped til they dropped, they had talked Penny into a top that would be perfect for her leaving do and some black and silver wedge-heeled shoes. They were a little higher than she'd usually wear but a great fit and very sexy. They'd eaten at a little Italian restaurant that they seemed to used regularly. They found Richard slumped on the sofa watching TV drinking beer.

"It is all my ladies," he greeted them. "Did you have fun? Clearly from the bags you all made use of the shops."

"We did Darling and took the opportunity to tell Penny all your secrets, as well as how to handle you. Penny would you like a glass of wine?"

"Please, I'll just take my bags upstairs." Penny quickly took her bags up, her boots off and returned to the lounge. They spent a pleasant couple of hours just chatting, the three of them, the girls had headed for for their rooms, after saying goodnight.

Sunday started without a doggie greeting. The house sounded quiet so she took her time, showering, washing her hair and dressing comfortably. The breakfast things were on the table, so she helped herself, reading the news on her phone while she ate. She had just made a fresh pot of tea when Richard came in from the mud room, having walked the dogs.

"Morning, do they need cleaning today?"

"Thankfully no but they can stay in there while we eat. Oh is there hot tea?" Penny nodded and poured him a cup. They were sat drinking as Mindy came in from a ride. Penny poured her a mug as well.

"Right Richard, the girls and I want you out of the way while we do lunch, why don't you take Penny out for a drive?"

"Are you sure I can't help you cook?" Penny offered.

"Quite sure, besides I know Richard is determined to beat Jeremy, he has time-wise but still needs to top the DB11 to win!" Mindy revealed smirking.

"Well far be it for me to come between the boys and their games." Penny laughed, rolling her eyes at Richard's miffed expression. "I'll go and get some shoes on." She returned quickly, carrying her coat and handbag. 

"Sorry you are stuck in the middle of this game," Mindy said.

"It has meant having to enjoy myself with pleasant company and go in nice cars, it has really not been a hardship, more amusing than anything, seeing what they'll try next!"

"Let's go," Richard grabbed her arm before he was dropped any further in it. "There's one car that will definitely beat the DB11, sadly not my Aston."

"Oliver?" Penny asked, grinning. Richard laughed.

"Jeremy would never let me hear the end of that and would never conceed, no it should be the Lambo." Penny stopped, looked at him for a moment, shook her head and followed again. He unlocked the garage, opened the most suitable door, backed out the gleaming black Lamborghini Gallardo, locked the garage again and opened the passenger door for her. He got in, reved the engine and set off. "Do I win?" He enquired casually, raising an eyebrow, handling the car easily on the winding country road. Penny just gaped at him for a while, before sighing.

"Oh yes." He grinned broadly at her reaction.

"I'm under orders to stay away for two hours, you'd think I got under their feet or something, there's a nice pub about twenty minutes from here, let's have a drink in their beer garden."

"Oh well if you insist." Richard relaxed into his seat and enjoyed the drive. He eventually turned into what looked like an old coaching inn.

"Just stay in the car a sec, something I need to do." He walked round to the passenger side as Penny watched him, then got his phone out. He got some shots of her laughing as she realised he wanted to prove he'd won the game and went along with it, posing for him. "You go and find a table, what would you like?"

"G&T please" Penny wandered through the original looking wood panelled rooms to a modern open-plan extension and out of bi-folding glass doors onto a terrace. She found a table in a secluded spot, so that Richard might not get bothered. He soon arrived with the drinks and found her. "Thanks, what are you going to text him? Just a pic or a message too?" Richard grinned wickedly.

"Well thought I'd start with just the picture then wait for his reaction." He took out his phone and sent the picture. The reply was swift.

_Bastard Hamster_

Richard laughed and showed Penny who giggled.

"I hope this means that the game is over?" She asked.

"Knowing Jez, I doubt it, sorry."

"What for, for my being forced to spend time with nice guys and be driven in amazing cars? It really isn't a hardship. It is almost like having two men fighting over me, except the prize isn't me, it's just the victory."

"I hope you know we're not trying to mess with you? It's just a silly bit of fun." Richard asked concerned.

"We're colleagues, Richard, nothing more. I enjoy a good flirt or tease as much as anyone and it is something I miss being single. You have an incredible family and I've loved being permitted to see inside it. Mindy has been so welcoming to me, which I'm grateful for. I'm going to do everything I can to support you, whether it is birthday reminders or shoving you out of the door at a decent hour. You belong here with them. Mindy has already given me a load of things to put into your diary." She smiled reassuringly at him, then her phone beeped.

_Having fun in the Hamster cage? J_

She just laughed and turned it around to show Richard.

"I've not let on to him that I know about the game, by the way, so feel free to continue to wind him up." She told him, grinning, quickly typing a reply.

_I am thanks, good food, good company, some photography, met the family, dogs and cars. P_

They relaxed in the warm sunshine, enjoying their drinks until Richard spotted it was time to head back. On the drive back they chatted about Richard's upcoming projects, both GT and otherwise. They returned to the glorious smell of roast chicken. Dinner was a full trimmings roast dinner, followed by apple crumble and ice cream. Penny insisted that she and Richard would clear up while they relaxed.

The rest of the day passed enjoyably all round. The evening was family movie night, they had drinks, hot dogs and pop-corn, tooking the mick out of each other mercilessly. Penny entertained the girls with random facts about the actors and other films. It reminded her of family nights overseas, when they had managed to rent a film actually in English and made an event of it. They all stayed up late, chatting afterwards.

Monday started slowly for everyone, the best way on a bank holiday. Breakfast happened late morning and after pack and a shower, Penny helped Richard walk the dogs again, without cameras and on a different route this time. Once they returned Penny reluctantly packed her bag. She found Richard was in his study, knocking on the door she entered.

"I left my camera bag in here on Saturday." She apologised. Richard motioned her in. 

"Don't worry about it, I didn't get a chance to see your kit anyway." They spent a pleasant hour comparing lenses, camera bodies, and the kinds of photography they enjoyed doing, both bemoaning the lack of time to devote to it.

"I need to make a move after lunch," Penny explained regretfully. 

"Come on, let's get something to eat, you've got a couple of hours drive and work tomorrow." They headed to the kitchen and made sandwiches from the left over roast chicken. Mindy joined them to eat, the girls were both out with friends.

Penny put her bags in the boot of her car, together with her muddy walking boots, then went back inside to say goodbye.

"Thank you again for this weekend Mindy, it has been very useful and I think we've found a way to manage this one. I've had a lovely time and hope to see you again before too long once I start properly." They hugged.

"You are always welcome here Penny, even if it is to actually work with Richard." Mindy smiled.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Penny. Be ready to hit the ground running, we have a couple of shoots in June, " he warned her, giving her a big hug.

"Great, see you soon Richard." Penny got in the car, waved and set off home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kafiya is the traditional arab headdress, often checked with tassels. Some countries have them in specific colours. In Oman they are more colourful and worn with coordinated clothing, the katiya is then tied almost turban like, with each village having their own style of wearing it. The spelling is phonetic so a variety of them exist.


	13. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy appears at Penny's door on Friday night with nothing to do for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get the pair of them to this stage. This chapter has taken me days, it just didn't want to end. I may end up taking the rating back to Explicit. I've not tried a slow burn story before, sorry if you are bored by now but Penny will be in London and at the new job next chapter. Any feedback is always welcome.
> 
> The Thai curry is my seduction menu, has never failed me ;)

Chapter 13 - An Unexpected Guest

  
It was Friday evening, Penny had already gone through her usual routine of shopping and a soak in the bath. She dressed in denim cut-offs, a white singlet and a loose shirt, unbuttoned, she didn't bother with shoes and it was warm enough now to go without slippers. Pulling her hair into bunches to get it out of the way, she got stuck into packing a few wardrobe boxes. She had already decided what clothes she needed for the last fortnight of work, plus something to wear at her leaving do which she'd bought out with Mindy, Willow and Izzy, but things like winter coat, jumpers and so on could be boxed up. She had an armful of clothes when the doorbell went. She checked her watch, it was 7.30 and she wasn't expecting anyone, but put the clothes down and went downstairs to answer the door. It was Jeremy.

"Oh hi, what on earth are you doing here?" Penny was shocked but delighted. "Sorry that was rude of me, come in." She stood to one side so that he could. He walked in, looking a bit bashful.

"You look about fifteen!" He finally said sitting down on the sofa. Penny laughed.

"Well that is a different way to say hello, but still doesn't give me a clue as to why you're here."

"Sorry, hello. Was shooting in the area and thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, where have you been?" Penny was curious, she didn't remember any local shoots being mentioned in the production meeting.

"Erm Cumbria," he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh yes that is very local, only a couple of hours from here." She looked bemused. "Should I expect a houseful of crew turning up any minute too?"

"No no, they are on the road heading back to London, it is just me."

"Would you like a tea or coffee?"

"Oh tea please." She went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, still wondering why he'd shown up at her door. She turned to find him leaning on the doorframe.

"Have you eaten? I've not and was going to cook soon." Jeremy smiled.

"That would be great thanks."

"Tell you what, why don't you use the guest room tonight and I mix a couple of G&Ts instead of just tea? Company would be nice this evening." Jeremy looked relieved.

"If I'm not putting you out?" Penny just laughed.

"I told you how I spend my weekends, you are saving me from an exciting evening of packing clothes." She turned the kettle off, got out two tall glasses, gin, a bottle of tonic from the fridge and frozen lime slices and ice cubes from the freezer. Mixing two very generous drinks, she handed one to Jeremy and sipped the other. "So are you going to talk to me?" She looked quizzically at him and folded her arms. He took a deep breath.

"Well I was passing and thought I'd look you up, see you in your natural habitat, so to speak."

"Nope try again." One of her eyebrows were raised.

"I didn't fancy the long drive back to London."

"Even worse, talk to me, I know we're not in France but you still can." Jeremy ran his hand over his curls and looked at her, both eyebrows now up.

"I missed you and didn't want to wait at least a fortnight until I saw you again." Penny smiled and relaxed.

"Thank you, it is nice to see you, I missed you too. How does a Thai green curry sound for dinner?"

"You don't need to go to that much trouble."

"I don't generally cook it for one but have everything in and it is no trouble. Grab a stool and talk to me, while I pull it together." Jeremy took a tall stool from the breakfast bar and settled on it. He sat chatting about the shoot, watching Penny as she assembled ingredients in the liquidiser and blended a spice paste. She quickly cubed up several chicken breasts, then topped and tailed some mange tout. While she heated coconut milk in a pan, she held the liquidiser out to him. "Smell this." He sniffed cautiously and his eyes widened.

"That is intense."

"I know, great isn't it, old family recipe, used to be my requested meal on special occasions, until I learned to make it. Wasn't easy find lemongrass here in the early 90s." Once the coconut milk was hot, she added the paste, stirring carefully. She sniffed the pan periodically.

"Why are you sniffing it?" Jeremy couldn't help asking.

"When you can smell the spices, they are cooked enough to continue." She quickly turned the kettle back on and measured out some rice into a microwave steamer. The spices started to smell and she added the cubed chicken to the pan and put the rice on. "Ok it will be ready in about ten minutes, do you want to continue with G&Ts or there is wine in the fridge?"

Penny went through to set the table and returned to find Jeremy inspecting the wine in her fridge. She let him decide while she heated up her wok and stir-fried the mange tout, adding lime juice and soya sauce so that it seared onto the mange tout. Fishing out a piece of chicken, she cut it in half to check whether it was cooked through. The rice was ready and on the table.

"Which have you chosen?" She asked. Jeremy waved a bottle of white wine at her.

"Thought this would go better with spices," he commented. She reached down two wine glasses and added them to the table. Spooning the curry into a serving dish, the mange tout into another and lime wedges on a small plate, she brought it all through. Jeremy poured them both wine.

"Please help yourself." They both did, Penny then squeezed some fresh lime juice over her portion before tucking in. She couldn't resist watching Jeremy take his first mouthful and the expression of pleasure at the flavour sensations. 

"I know it should be hotter but I like to up the zing and reduce the heat slightly, we didn't used to be able to get the thai sticky rice either and had to use basmati instead. Still one of my favourites to make though and do save it for special occasions."

"It is delicious."

"Thank you, there is plenty so please tuck in." They ate in silence. "Jeremy please say something, this isn't you at all, even if it is about work!" Jeremy cleared his throat.

"I find myself surprisingly tongue-tied," he admitted. Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Then either I have to get you drunk or bombard you with questions." Jeremy laughed. "Better, right will start with questions but I don't have to answer them this time!" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Now that is hardly fair!"

"Well unless you start talking properly that is what I'll have to resort to."

"Ok ok, we can't wait til you start, all three of us. Even James has talked about you since Easter. Richard enjoyed your weekend at his place."

"It was a fun weekend, lovely to meet Mindy and the girls. So what have you talked about with them?"

"I didn't break your confidence if that what you mean. We think you've fitted into the team well, sorry but that nickname may stick. The biggie will be how things go on our first shoot, working with the crew."

"I've not said anything either, not even to Lynn, am looking forward to meeting the crew, dying to start, Richard gave me the heads up that there are a couple of shoots very soon. It has gotten harder by the week to keep teaching. Next Friday is my leaving do and I cannot wait, just nine teaching days left. It will have been the best part of two months living on hold. I'm not sure I've ever felt so lonely while working around people all day." Penny took a big swig of wine after this. Jeremy reached over and squeezed her hand. "Sorry, was supposed to be getting you to talk."

"You can say anything to me Penny. I've had a couple of weekends with my kids but apart from that, have been working. I was very tempted to crash the Hammond weekend but it wasn't worth the wrath of Mindy. She might be smaller than Hammond but she's got an even bigger temper than him." Penny couldn't help but laugh at the idea of as tall as man as Jeremy being afraid of Mindy. "That's better. Now will this be your shoot look?"

"This is me not expecting company and completely relaxed. I'd probably plait my hair for shoots and shoes might be an idea, but I suspect a denim uniform is the company standard." 

"Well I certainly live by it, as does May, with Hammond these days, you just never know what he'll turn up in next. It is just another side to you, will I get to see others?"

"Oh I don't doubt it, I strongly suspect teacher me will emerge fairly quickly, and you don't want to see angry or tired me."

"Are they as bad as mine?"

"Oh I think I can give you a run for your money yes!"

"Then I'll warn everyone before we shoot. Now what about you and challenges?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh let them work it out, could be funny."

"All part of you being a tease?"

"I do like to tease," Penny couldn't resist grinning.

"Well you certainly teased me at the hotel!"

"All I did was answer your questions. Now I can offer you cheesecake for dessert and I think we need more wine."

"Both sound good. Mind if we take it over to the sofa?"

"Of course, you make yourself comfy." Penny quickly cleared the table, loading the dishwasher, boxing up any leftovers for the fridge. She brought through two cheesecakes and another bottle of wine.

"Why are you doing this Penny?"

"What feeding you?" Jeremy nodded. "Oh for goodness sake, what do you think I'd do, turn you away?"

"You could have done, I just turned up at your door unannounced."

"I like your company, I love to cook for people, yes you surprised me but I'd not have turned you away and it's not like there was anyone else wanting to spend the evening with me!"

"Well more fool them."

"Sweet of you but I'm not under any delusions about myself Jeremy. Now you go and grab your bag and I'll be back in a minute." Penny went upstairs checked the spare room bed was made up and went into the bathroom, partly to check the condition of it but also to use it. She stared at herself in the mirror, 'What on earth are you doing?' she asked herself. 'You like this guy and suspect he might like you, judging by him turning up the way he has, but you are about to start working together. Just be careful.' She heard her door shut and called down to him.

"Jeremy bring it up here." He came up the stairs and she showed him into the guest room and where the bathroom was before going down herself. He came down to find her staring at her DVDs. "Why don't you choose a film Jeremy?" He took his time.

"I know you said you liked a wide variety but good grief." 

"Yes well I stopped counting at a hundred." She grinned at his reaction and stood by the TV waiting. Eventually he handed her a case, she opened it, inserted the disc, which started playing automatically. She looked at Jeremy sat on the sofa, then at her armchair, thought for a moment and chose to curl up at the opposite end of the sofa from him. 

"Please can you pass my wine?" Jeremy did without comment. The film opened with a picture of a hill then moved into the jungle. "Raiders, excellent choice. Alexa: Lounge lights to 40." The lights dimmed and they both settled back, sipping wine and focusing on the film, stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. When her glass was empty, Penny moved along the sofa, poured both of them more and stayed in the middle. She had issued a challenge, did she know what she was doing or had thought it through, not really but it wasn't going to stop her. 

Jeremy was trying not to overthink everything himself. He knew he'd not made the most sensible decision coming to Penny's house but he couldn't help himself. Her getting the information out of him showed how well she'd gotten to know him. Cooking for him was unexpected, so was the invitation to stay, even if it was in the guest room. Now they were on the sofa together, it still didn't have to mean anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Penny shiver slightly, he stopped thinking at that point and reached his arm out to pull her against him.

Penny sighed quietly as she felt Jeremy's arm slide round her shoulders, she turned slightly so that she was leaning back against him, enjoying the warmth coming from him and the feel of his arm around her waist. She'd forgotten how nice this could feel.They continued to watch the film and drink their wine. 

Jeremy smiled to himself as she snuggled in against him, rather than pulling away. His arm ended up round her side with his hand at her waist. She felt very soft in his arm. He couldn't resist smelling her hair, now that he was close enough and she couldn't see him doing it. His smile broadened when her hand moved onto his.

When Penny put her hand over Jeremy's, she felt him take a deep breath, against her back. She couldn't resist interlacing their fingers and smiled at the feel of his slightly rough large fingers against her small soft ones. She longed to turn round and look at him but didn't want to break the spell. She stopped thinking and just felt. She felt warm and safe and small. 

For a man of words, Jeremy wished he could find any to say just now. He wanted to talk to her but had felt almost tongue-tied all evening. He wished they could get back the atmosphere they'd had in France, they could have talked through the night and said anything to each other without fear of recrimination. He'd wanted to do something that night but told himself not to be an idiot, this was time to get to know his new PA, not a date, however romantic the trip he'd organised could have been. There was something about Penny, she'd stood up to his questioning at the interview, as well as given him a neck massage, she'd answered every question he'd put to her, no matter how outrageous he'd been. He couldn't find the words so stopped trying and just felt, felt her pressing back against him, felt her soft fingers laced between his, felt happy.

The film ended but neither of them moved or spoke. Eventually Penny released his hand and leaned forward putting first her, then Jeremy's wine glasses on the table. She finally turned round to look at him, kneeling on the sofa. Their eyes met and Jeremy pulled her into his arms and against his chest, so that she was almost diagonal across him. Penny buried her face into his neck, her hands on his chest. Jeremy dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She lifted up to look at him and slid her hands behind his neck. Jeremy cupped the back of her head, angled her just right and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Penny sighed happily and returned the kiss. She was delighted that he'd made the move at last. His lips were warm and soft against hers. She stroked the back of his neck, then tentatively parted her lips and touched his with the tip of her tongue.

Jeremy could feel her ample breasts pressing against his chest, her lips against his, her hands stroking his neck then for a moment he thought that he imagined it. Her soft lips had opened, he really could feel the touch of her tongue, not because he hoped for it but it actually happened. He opened his lips and gently slid it around the outline of her lips before slipping it into her mouth and touching her delicately. 

They both moaned at the sensation, their tongues slowly and carefully sliding against each other, almost dancing. They began to explore each others mouths, lost in the feelings, becoming breathless from it. Eventually Penny broke away and buried her face in Jeremy's chest.

"Please don't hide from me Penny not now." Jeremy begged.

"I'm not hiding, just a bit overwhelmed," she whispered. "It has been a long time for me remember." He gently stroked her back. "Am going to need to take things very slowly. I've hidden in plain sight for years, I don't think that I can do that again. A decade of hiding because someone didn't want to honest about themselves when I did. I can't have another relationship like that. More than anything else I want to work with you, Richard and James. We've both got a lot to think about. I love spending time with you, talking to you, getting to know you and very much want to continue to do so, whether it leads to a relationship or not." She leaned in and kissed him deeply again. "Oh I could keep doing that for a long time. However right now I'm going to put the kettle on before I do something I might regret."

"You are as bad as May, wanting tea all the time." Jeremy muttered and Penny laughed, breaking the tension. "Was it a mistake coming here today?"

"Not at all, I'm delighted to see you." Penny kissed him on the cheek and carefully extracted herself from his arms, not wanting to know whether their kissing had aroused him as much as it had her, if she was going to continue to keep control of herself. She walked into the kitchen, filled the kettle and switched it on, then rested her forehead against the glass of the backdoor, trying to cool down for a moment.

She focused on making tea for them both. "Alexa lounge lights to 60." She instructed, returning, put a cup in front of Jeremy and coiled into the armchair, not risking returning to the sofa. "So what are your weekend plans Jeremy?"

"I really have no idea, I hadn't thought past stopping to see you," Jeremy replied still confused.

"Ok an easier question, what car do you have with you?"

"One of mine, the Merc, so I didn't have to worry about getting it back to whoever."

"Would you like to do something tomorrow then? You are very welcome to stay for the weekend." Penny offered, hoping he'd stick around for a while.

"If I'm not stopping you from doing anything?" Jeremy was hesitant.

"The sum total of my plans is packing, a day or two not doing it won't make much difference. You know that I tend to spend my weekends alone, I wasn't misleading you about that. I'd be glad of the company to be honest."

"Then I'll stay, no expectations on you. I do know of a rather nice place to eat in Derbyshire, if you are up for a trip tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on a date Jeremy?" Penny teased, looking at him over the rim of her mug. He sat up straight and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, is that ok?" He asked nervously.

"I'd be delighted, thank you." She smiled shyly at him. "I don't know about you but I need to get some sleep. If you don't want to come up yet then just tell Alexa to turn the lights off when you are ready and you know where everything is. Help yourself in the kitchen as well." She uncoiled from the armchair, bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, touched his shoulder and went upstairs.

Penny lay in bed, she could hear Jeremy coming upstairs but held her resolve to stay in her room and not lie curled against him as she wanted to. She knew that things wouldn't stop there and that was something she really wasn't ready for. She switched her light off and tried to sleep, while resigning herself to not getting much.

Jeremy sat on the sofa, drinking the tea for the sake of something to do. He'd finally gotten Penny into his arms and managed to kiss her, god that had been fantastic. Those breasts he'd been imagining had been pressed against him, mmm arousing. He'd been careful to keep his hands on her back, desperate as he'd been to explore. He'd noticed how carefully she got up and was grateful to not have been embarrassed by her feeling his arousal. He could understand her reservations, it was a big step for her and he needed to respect that and she did have a point about them working together. Now she was in bed and he was still sitting here. He'd offered to take her on an actual date as well. Did he know what he was doing? Not in the slightest. Would it stop him? Never had before. He should get to bed, he doubted that he'd sleep but he should at least try, it had been a long shooting day and he didn't want to be too exhausted.

Penny surfaced to a silent house, so she was either alone or Jeremy was still asleep. She lay there hoping he was still asleep and he'd not cleared off to London. She got up, threw on her dressing gown and went downstairs, looking out of the front window, Jeremy's Merc was still parked outside. Well she wasn't alone then. She put the kettle on, digging out a teapot and cafetiere she kept for visitors, filling both, then heated up the griddle pan and put some bacon on. Her ipod was docked in the kitchen radio and she scrolled through, settling on some Queen. Jeremy was standing at the kitchen door watching Penny dancing in the kitchen, singing along as she monitored the bacon and buttered bread.

"Good morning," he said eventually. Penny stopped, blushed and turned round, he was wearing last night's clothes she noticed.

"Morning Jeremy, sorry hope I didn't wake you?" He shook his head.

"Not at all, I was catching up on emails when I heard the music so assumed you must be up."

"Bacon butties?" He nodded. She brought everything through to the table, slipping a couple of paracetamol onto his plate. He spotted them and laughed.

"We didn't drink that much last night."

"I know but I wasn't sure how my spare mattress might have treated your back."

"Very true, thanks." They ate the butties and sipped their respective drinks.

"Did you get any sleep? I didn't hear you come up." Penny asked hopefully, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"I really wasn't that far behind you to be honest and yes I did, that bed is quite comfy."

"I'll be sure to let James know that it meets with your approval ready for film night then." Jeremy frowned. "Oh come on, you can hardly be jealous. I'm my own person and James and I have already been talking about having film nights and having to cook for one, once I'm settled."

"Sorry, don't like the idea of you spending the night with James." Penny laughed.

"Oh for goodness sake Jeremy, get over yourself! I'm about to move to city where the only people I know are colleagues, I'm not going to spend every night alone in my flat, I wanted two bedrooms so that I could have people to stay in a GUEST room, would you be the same if I had Jo to stay?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me the eyebrow Miss Penny!"

"That's better, now relax will you. Can we not enjoy each other's company, please?"

"Of course we can and I'm taking you out today I believe, although, fetching as your nightwear is, I'm not sure it is really suitable."

"Well you are still in yesterday's clothes! If you'll excuse me I'm going to have a shower, then the bathroom will be all yours. I'll get you some towels out too." Penny quickly cleared the table. "Do you want some more coffee before I go up?"

"I think I can manage to make some more myself thanks, now go and make yourself presentable." 

Penny smiled to herself, she'd show him presentable. A quick shower and hair wash later, she left the bathroom and called to Jeremy that it was free. Opening her wardrobe she tried to make a decision, she settled for soft and feminine as she could, as contrast to last night. A cream and lilac dress, sleeveless with a crossover bodice, a wide ruched band that helped disguise her belly and a full skirt. She put a lilac short sleeved cropped cardigan that tied under her breasts over it and high wedge-heeled purple shoes, trying to make herself a little taller. She caught up the sides of her hair, leaving her curls tumbling round her shoulders at the back and the amethyst jewellery she wore on the work night out, the necklace ending close the the start of her cleavage. A little make-up, olive green eyeliner as it was daytime and a lilac tone of lipstick.

She could hear Jeremy downstairs, checked herself in the mirror and headed down. He stood up as she walked in. Jeremy had a sky-blue shirt on with smart navy trousers, rather than his usual jeans. He just gazed at her without speaking, she smiled shyly at his reaction.

"Everything ok Jeremy?" She asked nervously.

"God yes. You look beautiful Penny." He stepped towards her and leaning down, kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you, you look very smart." She blushed, putting her arms around him and burying her head against his chest. She could hear his heart racing. He held her close. Eventually she pulled away. " I, erm, need a drink of water before we go, you want one?" Jeremy just shook his head. Going into the kitchen, she found he had cleared up from breakfast, loaded the dishwasher and washed up the things that shouldn't go into it. She ran the tap and gulped some water, trying to calm herself. She returned to the lounge. "Thank you for tidying up for me."

"Least I could do. Are you ready to go?" She nodded. They went outside, Penny grabbing her coat on the way out and locking the door. Jeremy unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for her, she slid in, he took her coat and put it on the back seat. He closed her door and got in the other side. Started the engine, programmed the sat nav and set off.

"Now this feels more familiar territory," Penny commented, trying to smile. "Do I need to start with questions again?" She tried to joke. "I thought we got past this last night."

"We did but other things happened as well."

"Yes they did, very special and absolutely nothing to regret. Let me lay something out for you, it is eighteen years since I was last in a relationship with a man and thirteen years since anything happened with one. I trust you and that is a huge step for me. Thanks to those two I've been suspicious and gun-shy for a very long time, assuming an ulterior motive lay behind any kind of attention. There was none of that with Kim, if anything I did most of the persuading. I've relaxed around you in a way I've not for a very long time and I like the way you make me feel. I know you are not going to treat me like a notch on your bedpost and boast about it to colleagues as happened on teacher training." Jeremy's hand found her's and their fingers interlaced.

"I hate that you were treated like that. You are no notch for me, you know that I've not even shared anything to Hammond or May, having said that you're not a dirty little secret either. I do know that after last night I want more and need to find a way to balance that and work." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled at him. 

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"To a place near Bakewell, it is known for it's good food. I made a reservation there. Call it a late lunch or early dinner, is up to you. It is technically a hotel but the restaurant is open to non-residents."

"I do like this area, sometimes in the school holidays I'd stay at my grandparents, we'd just get in the car, head in a direction and drive til we found somewhere interesting for lunch. We'd often come to this area. Had school trips to the Blue John Mines or to Buxton when I was at school too."

"I had a trip down those Mines too."

"Of course you went to school round here."

"I did for a while anyway. We are going to be somewhat early for our table. We could look around Bakewell, but on a nice day, like today, it will be busy, I don't want to put you through that. I'm not exactly inconspicuous."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that either."

"The hotel does have some lovely grounds, we could have a walk there, it would be more private."

"Sounds like a plan. Today would have been a day to have the roof down on the DB11." Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Have you written the review for it yet?"

"Almost, have to file it by the end of the month."

"Speaking of the DB11, I might have messed up with Richard, sorry."

"Why what happened?" Penny told him about the photography they'd done and her mistake over the photo taken of her.

"It is not a problem, don't worry about it. Richard emailed me some photos, by the way." Jeremy commented.

"Oh no, what of?"

"Some that he took of you by the lake and a few that you took as well. You have a good eye. I agree with him that you should do behind the scenes ones on our shoots."

"Really? Surely you have professionals to do that sort of thing."

"The moment we have the pros around, people are on edge and trying to avoid them. People would relax around you, because you should be there. I like the shot of Richard and that is the kind of thing we want. If you have any others like it, I'd love to see then and show them to Andy."

"I've not packed my albums yet so yes I can, if you really are interested."

"It is also another reason to have you on shoots rather than based in the office, the way Jo is. Call me biased but I want you to be on the shoots with us." Penny smiled, excited by the fact that Richard had followed up on his idea.

"So Richard mentioned that there are two shoots coming up, are you prepared to tell me where they are yet? Will I need vaccinations for them for example?" Jeremy laughed.

"The little idiot, he wasn't supposed to tell you anything! Liz has a list of your vaccinations and no you don't need anything further for either. All I'm going to say is one European and one hotter."

"Ooo I'm intrigued now, come on, give me some more information."

"Oh no, not a chance, I'm going to have words with Richard as it is. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Awe spoilsport, is there nothing I can do to persuade you?" Jeremy threw her a look, she wasn't quite sure how to read it, there was longing certainly. She hastily tried something else. "Ok what cars are you using?"

"I'm not telling you anything Penny," he tried to sound stern but Penny laughed either way. He turned the car very suddenly. "You almost made me miss that junction, you've distracted me so much." He tried to focus on the road, glancing at the sat nav, he was relieved to see that they there almost there. They sat quietly for the remainder of the drive. Eventually Jeremy turned into a driveway. It was a large country house hotel, the British version of where they stayed in France. Jeremy pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door, holding out his hand to help her out.

"Would you like your coat?" Penny considered it for a moment and shook her head. "How about a hot drink on the terrace before we go for a walk?"

"An excellent idea, I could do with some caffeine." Penny smiled. Jeremy put his hand in the small of her back and guided her through the lobby and out onto the terrace. He found a secluded table for them and ordered tea and coffee for them. 

"This is a beautiful spot." Penny looked around the terrace and over to the gardens.

"It is, I've only ever eaten inside, not been out here." The waiter brought their drinks over. They both savoured them quietly, the atmosphere between them calmer, the silence not awkward. Suddenly the quiet was broken by Jeremy's phone ringing, he checked the display. "Sorry I'd better take this, it's Andy." He got up and moved away from their table.

"Hi Andy, what's up?"

"I'm checking you are ok as the guys said you left at the same time as them but I've been trying you on your home phone and there's been no answer."

"I'm fine, I just took the opportunity to stop off and stay with a friend. I had no deadlines this weekend so thought why not."

"What about that DB11 review?"

"Oh come on Andy, that's not due til the end of the month."

"I know but it's not like you to put something like that off. You sure there are no problems?"

"Look there are no pressing issues, now we're out at the moment so if there is nothing else, I'll see you in the office on Monday."

"Ok ok I know when I'm interrupting, bye."

"Bye Andy." He hung up and returned to the table. "Sorry about that, Andy was checking up on me as I wasn't answering my home phone!"

"Nice to know he cares."

"Mmm, would you like to go for a walk?" Penny nodded and stood up. Jeremy hadn't told Andy who he was with or where exactly he was, but then there wasn't really anything to say yet. Jeremy led the way, down the terrace steps and headed off. "There is an ornamental lake this way apparently." He commented. They walked quietly, pointing out interesting things to each other. Penny felt Jeremy take her hand as they walked, their fingers interlacing and smiled at him. Reaching the lake, they found a small arbour, with a bench. Sitting on the bench, they watched the ducks and swans on the lake. 

"I know I probably shouldn't do this but I have to," Jeremy turned to Penny, took her in his arms and kissed her. She hesitated for a moment and returned the kiss, opening her lips to him, letting him deepen the kiss. One of his hands stroked her back, the other woven into her hair, holding her against him. Penny had one on his back and the other on his thigh. She moaned as he gently explored her mouth. He eventually paused so that they could catch their breath. "I promise, I've been listening to everything you've said, but I want you, whatever you are willing to give me."

"I understand Jeremy, thank you." She pulled his head down again, kissing him deeply, which he returned enthusiastically, one of his thumbs stroking under her ear, making her sigh happily. She broke away again. "I don't want to tease you, not about something serious."

"You're not Penny." He looked deep into her eyes, she could see his sincerity and it touched her. "There is something special about you and I'm prepared to wait for that. Doesn't mean I won't kiss you." They kissed themselves breathless again. He reluctantly checked his watch. "I think we need to make our way back." Pulling Penny to her feet, he drew her into a hug first then took her hand as they headed back to the hotel.

The tables in the restaurant were spaced well apart and with greenery there was a lot of privacy. It was understatedly elegant and Penny was glad that she had made the effort with her appearance. They selected starters and main courses with a glass of wine. Waiting for their food, the conversation was flowing more easily again. They both were more relaxed, with the start of an understanding between them. They chatted about holidays they had been on, countries they would like to visit, how sometimes just chilling on the beach is the perfect activity but not for too long. The food was delicious as was the wine.

"I could happily have more of this wine. I used to having the option of non-driving ways to get home." Jeremy sighed.

"Well you are in the middle of nowhere now, sorry. I do have wine at home though."

"Under other circumstances I'd suggest getting a room upstairs."

"It would have been excellent suggestion indeed. Mine is a sofa, more wine and DVDs. Something more important first though."

"More important?"

"Absolutely, dessert!" She grinned at him and he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on, think about where we are, bakewell pudding." Jeremy got the waiters attention and ordered two portions with custard.

"You are so silly," he said shaking his head.

"I can be yes, and sometimes I enjoy it too."

"Good, because I excel at silly ideas, built a career on it. It is a way to fit into the team too."

"Oh but how would they cope if Miss Penny was being silly, rather than stopping the silliness."

"I am going to have to find a way of working this into a prank. It could have the potential to get both Hammond and May at the same time," his eyes sparkled with mischief. "They'd never guess you'd help me."

"Ah but I'm not one of the on-camera people."

"I would find a way, I'm going to have to think this one through ready for the second shoot. So much fun."

"You do realise that I'd help them to prank you too?" She warned.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You've clearly forgotten what I said about challenging me," she raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" She nodded slowly grinning. "Then I'll need to keep you distracted." He reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"That works for me." Penny smiled at him. She spotted the waiter with their desserts and withdrew her hand. Jeremy looked surprised until she gestured towards the waiter. They thanked the waiter. Jeremy waited until he was out of earshot.

"You didn't have to remove your hand, not on my account," he said gently.

"Sorry force of habit."

"Eat your dessert, then we can go back to your place." They both dug in and moaned in delight at the flavours, almond, jam, custard and lightness of the pastry. "Good suggestion," he motioned to the bowl. She grinned and nodded. Neither portion lasted long. 

Jeremy settled the bill and they walked back through the lobby to his car. He opened the door for her, closed it once she was settled and got in himself. They set off and once they were on the open road, he took her hand, she placed them both on her thigh.

"Thank you for the lunch/dinner," she said eventually.

"Hey thank you for letting me stay, you could have kicked me out for turning up on your doorstep."

"Did you really think I would?"

"I had considered the possibility yes, but being me, did it anyway."

"Yes that sounds like you. I assume you'd like a bed for tonight as well?" He could hear the tease in her voice.

"Well I'd rather not drive back to London tonight and you were trying to tempt me with wine earlier."

"Trying, is it even trying with you and wine?"

"Tease!"

"Absolutely, could be much worse than that."

"Do your worst!"

"No way, I don't want to risk you crashing."

"Crash, me? I'm not Hammond. I'm very used to driving while distracted."

"I get the feeling we are not going to be any good for each other, neither of us will back down from a challenge!"

"You seem to have done already," he smirked at her.

"Me nope, was just giving you at way out."

"I don't need one."

She took a deep breath. "Your options this evening are heading back to London or joining me on the sofa for wine and a makeout session."

The brakes slammed on and the car swerved to the side of the road.

"You win," he growled. He pulled away again and was relieved to notice that they were only ten minutes away from her house. Penny stared out of the window, not risking looking at him, the way he'd spoken still vibrating within her. She couldn't believe that she had said that. The atmosphere between them was heated, intense, exciting. The feeling of his lips on hers, being pressed against him was incredible and she wanted more, needed more. The sensation of his tongue against her, the flavour of him made her weak at the knees. The problem was she wasn't ready for more, she'd tried fast, it didn't work for her. She was in serious danger of falling for him and is she was honest with herself she was happy about that. 

Jeremy worked hard to focus on the traffic. He wanted her badly, kissing by the lake, he'd admitted as much to her, but she'd responded. He'd not been joking when he'd mentioned getting a room upstairs but he respected her too much. He'd surprised himself with that, boundaries were not his thing, nor was waiting, he wasn't exactly known for his patience. A part of him knew that rushing this would ruin this, lose them a potentially great PA and mess up her life. This was going to get very frustrating for him but there was no way he was driving home tonight.

He pulled up in front of her house. They got out and Penny opened the front door. Jeremy asked Alexa to switch on the lights and browsed the DVDs while Penny got some wine and glasses from the kitchen. He put something in and settled in the middle of the sofa. Penny returned, hesitated for a moment and joined him. She poured some wine and handed him a glass, they both sipped slowly, neither ready to make the first move. Penny put her glass down so Jeremy copied her. She took a deep breath, turned to him, gazing into his blue eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek, he seemed to be holding his breath, then slid it behind his head and pulled him towards her. He sighed with relief, she hadn't changed her mind. He kissed her gently, sliding his arms around her. Her lips were sweet from the wine and he chased the taste into her mouth. She shifted, turning slightly to swing her legs over his lap and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. He kept his left arm around her and used his right to hold her legs against him, starting to stroke her thighs through her dress. He leaned in towards her, her hands finding the back of his head and holding him close. He kissed his way across her face and down to the patch on her neck below her ear that had made her sigh when he stroked it. Gently kissing and licking it made Penny moan gently and shift against him. He couldn't get much lower as her cardigan was in the way, trying to push it out of his way.

"You could take it off me Jeremy." She whispered in his ear, before nibbling his earlobe. He paused, looked into her intense green eyes and she nodded. His right hand untied the knot and she sat up so that he could slip it off, taking a moment to take her glasses off and put them on the coffee table. As she lent back again he caught sight of her cleavage that the cardigan had been hiding.

"If I'd realised this was what hiding, I might have dragged you upstairs at the hotel." He trailed two fingers across her collarbone and down the V of her dress. She shuddered under his touch as he followed the same route with kisses. "You are so gorgeous Penny, I could spend hours exploring every inch of you." She smiled and pushed his head back down against her cleavage, gently running her fingers through his curls. He licked along the edge of her dress and she couldn't help pulling him back up to kiss him again, exploring deep into his mouth, moaning delightedly.

"I'm sorry but I have to move," Jeremy groaned in discomfort. "I really don't want to break the mood, but my back is about to break me." He sat up painfully.

"I forgot, shouldn't have pulled you down at such an awkward angle, sorry Jeremy," Penny looked downcast.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, I'm just regretting having to move, I could spend all night worshipping your breasts." 

"Not your worst idea but not yet." Penny took a long drink from her wine, trying to calm herself a little. She passed Jeremy his glass as well.

"You certainly know how to use your tongue." She looked at him from under her lashes.

"Don't say something like that to me when I'm trying to calm down," Jeremy groaned. "However you have no idea what I can do with my tongue." Penny bit her lip at the thought of that tongue exploring her.

"I have a possible idea that won't hurt your back." She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I can say no to you, you temptress."

"Have you ever spooned on the sofa?"

"That would be a no." She stood up and helped him to lie on his left side, head on the arm of the sofa.

"Is that ok for your back?" Jeremy adjusted and nodded. Penny grinned, slipped off her heels and lay in front of him, pressing her back against him. Jeremy automatically wrapped an arm round her waist to make sure she didn't fall off. "Bad idea or good?" She asked quietly.

"It certainly has potential, depends how much squirming you do." Jeremy dropped a kiss on the side of her neck.

"If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to keep still," Penny warned. He drew his teeth over the same spot making her gasp and squirm. "I'm supposed to be the tease here."

"And now I know how to retaliate." He kissed her earlobe. She moved his right hand up from her waist and kissed it before sucking his index finger slowly between her lips. She carefully swirled her tongue around it, sucking gently before releasing. He groaned and couldn't help shifting his hips, making it very clear the effect it had had on him. For the second time that evening he growled that she had won, but this time it was right down her ear.

"Let's call it a draw, save the discoveries for a future date and perhaps watch the film you selected. If you're ok with me staying here?"

"You are not going anywhere," Jeremy tightened his grip and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled, started the film and relaxed into the security of his arm round her and the warmth of him pressing along her body. Her mind drifted back to the feel of his lips against her skin, exploring, setting her skin on fire. He'd already found her sensitive spot, she'd missed how it incredible it felt to kissed there and sighed quietly to herself.

Jeremy was trying hard to focus on the film and not the soft, arousing body pressed against him. That cleavage was going to haunt his daydreams for a while, the look of it, feel of it and flavour of her skin. He loved the reaction she had when he did anything to that spot on her neck but he had to file away what she did to his finger for when he was alone. Oh the idea of her doing that to another part of him, no stop that thought now or she will know exactly what you are thinking about. He was very relieved that she'd be living so much closer soon.  
They lay spooning watching the film, drinking wine, just being together.

"I'm peckish, you fancy a snack?" She rolled over to face him. His eyes flick between hers and her lips, she leaned up and kissed him, his arm gripping her tight against him, her breasts pressing against his chest. They deepened the kiss, losing themselves in it, both feeling their nerves fizzing with excitement. Eventually Jeremy broke it off and loosened his grip on her. "I didn't mean for you to snack on me but I have no complaints. I'll be back in a minute with some food, would you like a coffee?" Jeremy nodded and she left the room. She was relieved to put the space between them, realising that if he'd pushing things further, she would have gone with it. She wanted him, her body was reminding her of things she had locked away since she'd been single.

Jeremy rolled onto his stomach with a groan, he was aroused and frustrated. It was taking all of his restraint to not drag her upstairs, rip her dress off and devour her. He knew she deserved better, he wanted her to have better. It had been a special day, he would be sorry to head back to London but it was probably the only way he'd keep control of himself. He needed some space to think about everything.  
Penny returned with a tray of french stick, pate, butter and cream cheese, as well as a coffee for Jeremy and tea for her. She put the tray on the coffee table and sat in the armchair, not trusting herself on the sofa again. They tucked in, both realising that they were hungry.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you at all, but what sort of time are you heading off tomorrow?" Penny asked hesitantly.

"I know you're not, but I'd say late morning."

"I'll do us some brunch then, send you off with a full stomach."

"You really don't have to Penny."

"Jeremy it's not a problem, it is nice to not be cooking for one. Oh I just remembered something." She vanished behind the sofa, rifling the bookcase. "Ah here it is. You asked to see some of my photos." She handed Jeremy the album and watched as he flicked through photos of big cats at a reserve, action shots from a corporate triathlon event, kids working as a team, desert camping, a trip on a traditional arabic wooden boat.

"I definitely agree with Richard, you need to shoot our stuff, I love how you catch people's expressions when they're not posing, you can see the real them. Can I borrow this album?"

"Of course, I'd only have to pack it anyway, you can leave it on my desk when you finish with it. My desk, I like the sound of that."

"Indeed, you'll be the guardian at the gate, protecting us from interruptions." Penny laughed at the idea.

"Not sure I'm enough of a dragon for that but I can give it a go."

"You're a teacher, of course you can do it! With that Miss Penny, I think that if I'm sleeping alone, I'd better get to bed." He gave her a hopeful but half-joking look.

"Yes you are, otherwise neither of us will get much sleep!"

"Sleep is highly over-rated," he huffed.

"Fine talk for an insomniac. You are incorrigible Jeremy." She smiled. He stood up, drew her in and held her against his chest. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Good night." He walked upstairs and went into the guest room to sort out his bag. Penny tidied up the lounge and kitchen then headed up herself. She quickly took her make-up off, used the bathroom and got undressed, throwing on her pjs.

Sleep was decidedly elusive for Penny, her skin could still feel his touch, her lips were swollen from their kissing, her mind kept recapping the sensations of being pressed against him, head to toe. There was only one solution for her, she slid her hands under the covers, her left into her pj bottoms, her right into her top. She trailed her fingers over her skin, mirroring the way Jeremy had, tracing the same route before grazing her already hard nipple, gasping at her sensitivity. Her left hand explored her already damp folds, finding her hard clit. She started stroking rapidly, thinking of how Jeremy's rougher fingers might feel. This was not going to last long, her mind playing their kisses on repeat, she was soon panting. Moving her fingers faster she came and was unable to stifle a loud moan. Slowing she drew out the sensations for as long as possible, then rolled onto her side and drifted off. 

In the guest room, Jeremy heard Penny's moan, and lust shot through him as he realised what she had been doing. He'd tried so hard to respect staying in her guestroom and controlled himself. He couldn't ignore that glorious sound though. He grazed his palm over the front of his boxers, feeling his hard erection through the thin cotton. Pulling them off, he stroked himself slowly before fisting himself firmly. He thought about kissing and licking Penny's neck and cleavage, then fantasised about getting further, stroking, licking, sucking her nipples, burying his head between her breasts, sliding his hands down her body exploring. He remembered what she'd done to his finger and let himself think about her sliding down the bed and treating him to more of it, taking him deep into her mouth. He replayed the sound of her moan and the idea of getting her to make that sound pushed him over the edge and he came into his fist, groaning. Using his boxers to clean himself up, he hoped that Penny was already asleep and hadn't heard him. He found a comfortable position and managed to drop off.

Penny awoke quite early, once they'd had brunch Jeremy would be leaving so she decided to do some packing in her bedroom. This was what he'd interrupted on Friday evening. She quickly threw on some underwear and an African kaftan, pinning her hair into a messy bun, she'd shower later. She filled four boxes before heading downstairs. She set to work chopping up a couple of potatoes, shallots, choritzo and red pepper. She wouldn't start cooking until Jeremy had come downstairs. She then assembled a couple more boxes and was able to pack most of the contents of her dresser. Hearing the shower, she realised Jeremy was up, she packed one more box, this time from the bookshelves. Putting the kettle on, teabags in the pot and coffee in the cafetiere, she then heated the oil in her frying pan. She was focused on cooking when Jeremy entered the kitchen. He slipped his arms round her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" She greeted him over her shoulder. He nodded and gently kissed her lips.

"You look very bright this morning," he commented as she turned back to the pan, stirring and adding the peppers and chortizo. 

"Thanks I think. Traditional Nigerian design, I've always wore a lot of kaftans, especially in the Middle East, they work well for modesty as well as very comfortable. I love Africa and have some very happy memories, the place gets into your blood."

"The whole crew would agree with you there, our favourite Special from TG days is still Botswana. I went there on holiday before we filmed it so was already under it's spell. Can I do anything?"

"Please, setting the table and doing the drinks, just need to reboil the kettle." She made sure the ingredients were evenly spaced around the frying pan then poured whisked eggs over to turn it into an omelette.

"Now that smells good."

"Be ready in about five minutes, the egg just needs to cook through. Do you want some toast or crusty bread with it?"

"Crusty bread please." He pulled her back against him as she was monitoring the pan. "Thank you for this weekend, it has been very special." She swivelled in his arms, stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips as he ran his hands up and down her back. 

"If you are trying to distract me, this is a good way to go about it. Come on let's eat." She roughly cut the omelette into pieces and slid it onto plates. Jeremy took the teapot and cafetiere through and they sat down at the table. They ate, chatting easily. Jeremy told her about what he had coming up workwise before she started. Penny told him about the plan for her leaving do and telling her form in the morning that she was leaving.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" Jeremy asked gently.

"I am yes," she replied sadly. "It's a surrogate parent relationship in some ways. You spend time with them every morning, send them off to lessons ready for the day ahead. For some the twenty minutes with me is more time than they've had with their parents since waking up. I have high expectations of my form and they know it, then I am always there to cheer them on at interform football or sports day, school concerts and any other successes. They can come and talk to me about anything. It is time for me to move on though, if they want to keep in touch then they can."

"You would make a good mum, I know you don't want to but you'd have been good."

"Thanks, I'm replacing my form with the three of you! Heaven help me, I suspect you will be just as much work."

"Very likely," Jeremy grinned. They both sat back sipping their drinks. "I need to get moving I'm afraid."

"I know you do, this is probably a good time, the roads may be quieter." Jeremy stood up and went upstairs to get his bag. Returning he put it by the front door. 

"So I'll see you in a couple of weeks then Penny. Good luck with the move."

"Thank you, drive safely." He drew her into his arms, she buried her head in his chest. Tipping her chin up, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Bye," he whispered in her ear, picked up his bag and left. Penny stood in the hall and listened to his car start and drive away. Sighing, she put some Queen on her ipod and hit the packing hard. After a couple of hours, she stopped for a drink and noticed a text on her phone.

_Stopped for a coffee. Forgot to tell you that I heard you last night, it was inspiring. J_

She blushed, she'd thought he was asleep, couldn't help herself and certainly hadn't realised she'd been that loud. Oh god, the next time she'd see him would be at work, and he had that memory of her. Well it was too late now, he couldn't unhear it.

_Am so embarrassed. P_

She avoided her phone and buried herself in the kitchen cupboards, packing the non-essential equipment, before heading upstairs to pack stuff in the spare room. It doubled as her study and most of her desk could be done now. She sat on the bed, thinking about what else needed doing in the room and flopped back on the bed. Rolling onto her side she realised that she could smell Jeremy on the bedding, and buried her face in the pillow. The weekend felt so surreal, it had been completely unplanned but incredible. It had felt like they were in their own little bubble, even though they went out on Saturday. A tiny doubt at the back of her mind wondered whether he was spending more time with her to win the game over Richard. She didn't think so, he appeared very sincere and she was amazed how he was respecting her boundaries. She had hoped he would but also knew it could drive him away in frustration, some men would not be as patient. Stop overthinking and get back to packing she ordered herself.


	14. Time to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a big Bank Holiday Weekend, Penny finally moves to London, with the support of several GT guys, James does DIY in her flat and Jeremy takes her out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all moves could go as smoothly as this one. I've let Penny move on the Friday as most schools allow a moving day in teacher's contracts. The next chapter will be her first day at work and finding out about the first 2 shoots.
> 
> By the way I know the GT is big Specials only now, I'm sort of ignoring that, no tent but a variety of lengths of films.

Chapter 14 - Time to Move

Penny felt like she had been on the motorway for a lifetime, but the M6 could do that to you. It was fairly quiet so she took the time to reflect on the last fortnight. Despite looking forward to the new start, saying goodbye was a little harder than she had expected. There were tears all round with her form, they had been the most difficult group to tell. She was touched when they presented her with a signed framed photo of them all, as well as a memory book, they'd clearly been in cahoots with her colleagues to find all the photos it contained. The school had given her vouchers to add to her camera kit. Her leaving do had been fun, a meal in China Town in Manchester then dancing at a cheesey 80s club. She finally told them all what she was moving on to do and not surprisingly been bombarded with questions by some of the male staff, plus a few of the female. She showed them the pictures of her in the DB11 and Richard's Lamborghini. Lynn had been a different matter, at least she knew they would continue to see each other. Moving day had come around very fast. The van arrived very early and they were fully loaded by ten am, the estate agent arrived and collected the keys then they were off to the motorway.

With the van being speed limited, she arrived in London before them and headed straight to the estate agent to collected her new keys. She drive to the flat and into her own parking space, taking a deep breath she opened the door with her key and stepped inside. It was a moment, absorbing her own property, she toured the whole place grinning. While waiting for the van she quickly put in calls to the utilities with meter readings, arranged for the phone and broadband to be activated, then set about emptying the stuff she had in the car. Phoning the van, they were still half an hour away so a quick run to the local shops to stock up on a few basics and a case of beer for the movers, they were going to earn it lugging her furniture and appliances up two flights of stairs. Her phone beeped when she returned.

  
_How is the move going, sure you don't need those extra hands, he is still at the office? Mindy_

_Hi Mindy, so far so good, the van should be here any time now. If Richard is at a loose end any help gratefully received, can pay in pizza. Penny_

_Will send him over, he can spend the night at his flat and drive home tomorrow. M_

_Hi Penny, text me your address and I'll be over within the hour. R_

Penny did and grinned, that would make this a bit more fun. She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the kitchen counter, drinking. The intercom buzzed and she raced to answer it, her belongings were here. Outside she found the van and directed them up to the top floor, they started with the heaviest things like washing machine and fridge. She was rooting round the van for some boxes she could easily carry when she heard a car pull up.

"Hi Penny, what can we do?" Richard's head poked into the van. She jumped out and found he was standing there with James and two men she didn't recognise.

"Hi Richard, James and ?" She greeted.

"This is Nick and Shaun, they are part of the road crew and offered to come and help." 

"That is so nice of you guys, I'm Penny."

"Oh trust me we know Miss Penny," Nick replied with a wink. Penny groaned and laughed.

"Well hope you are ready for a work out, I'm the top floor!" They each grabbed a box and headed up, Penny introducing them to the movers as they passed on the stairs. She could see the recognision on the faces of the movers, well she'd worry about that afterwards. As there were so many pairs of hands on boxes, she based herself in the flat, directing them to the various rooms and starting with a kitchen box so that she would make drinks for everyone. Once the sofa, arm chair and dining chairs were in place, she called a break for everyone, with tea, coffee and biscuits.

"Come on Penny, spill," insisted Mick, the lead mover, gesturing at Richard and James, who laughed.

"Penny is our new PA on the Grand Tour," Richard explained. "We are being nice to her before making her suffer!"

"Sweetly put Richard but it is more a case of his wife sent him to help, James, Nick and Shaun are a bonus." Penny countered, raising her mug to them. Everyone laughed at Richard, who shrugged good-naturedly.

"Clarkson is allergic to manual labour so he is still at work," James commented drily. Richard snorted at the idea of it. They all finished their drinks and set about the other half of the van. With four extra pairs of hands, she was all in by four pm. She gave the movers the case of beer, thanking them. Richard and James posed for a picture with them, then they hit the motorway, to get back for the bank holiday weekend. Penny went back upstairs.

"Is all the furniture in the right place for you?" James asked. "While we're still here, we can change things if you need it." They experimented with different combinations in the lounge and bedrooms. James linked up the entertainment systems while Richard, Nick and Shaun helped Penny hang curtains and put the beds and her desk together.

"Right gentlemen, who is up for pizza?" Penny offered. She phoned through an order, having google local places, then went to the shops again for more beer and wine. She got back before the pizza arrived. James had been unpacking kitchen boxes and found her plates and glasses, while organising everything else into the cupboards. Richard, Nick and Shaun were watching a DVD. She gave a six-pack each to Nick and Shaun to thank them.

"You didn't need to do that, put us on your wake-up list for the next shoot, thanks though," Nick said.

"Wake-up list? For all your help, absolutely." She grinned. The pizza arrived and they all demolished it, plus beer and wine, watching a film and chatting. Penny got a glimpse of the rapport the guys had in the evenings post-shooting.

"Sorry to break this up but Mindy is expecting me early tomorrow so I need to make a move," Richard apologised. "Anyone want a lift to the Underground?" The rest of them accepted. 

"If you need any help installing or putting shelves up et cetera this weekend Penny, just text me." James offered. 

"Thank you all so much for your help today, it has been a massive help." She hugged them all, walked them down to Richard's car and waved them off. Slowly climbing the stairs she texted Mindy.

_Richard was great, arrived with James, Nick and Shaun, saved me hours today. Exhausted and the bath is calling me. Px_

She cleaned the bath, then finding a bathroom box then set it filling and poured in some muscle relaxing bubbles. A clean towel was warming on the heated rail and she made up her bed with fresh bedding. Grabbing her ipad, she stripped off, pinned her hair up and lowered herself in with a sigh. The heat and bubbles quickly relaxing and soothing while she read on the ipad.

She threw on a kaftan and curled up on the sofa with a large glass of wine and her mobile, sticking a DVD on as her sky hadn't been switched over yet.

_You can't beat a good soak in the bath, glad he made himself useful. Do try and relax a bit this weekend. Mx_

_Hope you and your things are all in safely. Delighted to finally have you in London.J_

She quickly replied to Jeremy

_So far no breakages, just had a long bubble bath, no more unpacking tonight. So glad to finally be here too. P_

Then to Mindy

_Feeling more human, hope I've not broken Richard! The amount we got done today, I should be able to chill on Monday. Px_

She'd been up since five that morning and the move, bath and wine was taking it's toll on her and yawned. Finishing her wine, she switched off the lights and went to bed, amazed to be able to close curtains and get into a properly made bed.

Penny woke up mid-morning on Saturday, and lay in bed, marvelling at being in her new home. She opened the curtains and looked at her view, she was living in London, this was a new adventure, she grinned broadly. After a quick breakfast, she got stuck into unpack her clothes, spring and summer anyway. The winter ones could stay in their boxes and got in the loft for the time being. Checking the landline phone, the dialing tone was there, and then the TV, showed Sky had been switched over. She dug out the router and plugged it in to see if the broadband was working as well. Within a minute her mobile recognised the wifi, it made a pleasant change to have it all functioning so fast. The day passed quickly in a haze of unpacking, singing along to her ipod and windows open to air the place. She was in love with how light the place was all day, being South facing. She sat looking at the bookcases, debating keeping them all in the lounge, then wandered into the bedrooms, thinking. Looking up at the high ceilings, she thought about putting shelves over the door and high round the walls in the guest room, then texted James about the idea.

_I'll be round at 10 tomorrow, we can measure up and go to B &Q. James_

_Thank you, I'll make lunch then. Penny_

The boxes that she'd emptied, she flattened ready to go in the loft, hopefully James would pass things up the ladder to her. The unpacking was feeling like it would never end, even though she'd probably more than half-way through it all. She looked at the contents of the fridge and decided to quit and do a proper food shop, rather than raiding the local shop. She'd run down the freezer to save moving frozen food. Returning from the shop, she was starting to realise the slight downside to being the top floor, especially when shopping. Getting to her door, she found a bottle of wine and a note outside her door. It was from the first floor neighbour, welcoming her. She finished unloading the car and putting everything away then popped down to introduce herself. The first floor flat was a couple in the twenties Max and Jenny, they were very welcoming to her and full of suggestions for the best local take-outs, places to catch a taxi and so on. The ground floor and basement was all one flat and they were on holiday, but Penny would meet them soon. She relaxed that evening with a ready-meal but did start to unpack her DVDs, deciding to arrange them alphabetically rather than hapazardly.

She was up at 9 on Sunday, showering and dressing quickly, despite expecting James to be late. It gave her the time to finish the DVDs and start on the dresser. James met her expectations and arrived quarter of an hour late. He inspected the guest room and agreed with her that it would be great to run shelves round it, there was over two feet space above the doorway. Using a laser-measure, he worked out the dimensions of the room and the materials required. She offered to drive as her Astra was bigger than James' Panda. She sat naved the way to B&Q and they found the necessary supplies, as well as picture hooks and other useful bits. Between them they got it all upstairs, then James retrieved his tools from the Panda and they cracked on installing the high shelf. While he was finishing and vacuuming up the sawdust, Penny started dinner, risotto, salad and garlic bread. They chatted over dinner, James careful to not say anything about the upcoming shoots, but happy to talk about old ones, as well as his other projects. Penny made a mental note to ask for specifics of them to include them in his diary. After dinner James passed flat boxes and winter clothes up the ladder to Penny in the loft. The place suddenly start to feel complete without any sort of box visible in each room. There were still half a dozen in the guest room, but most of those were the books to go on the new shelves, ornaments and pictures for the walls. They then moved the spare bookcase into her bedroom for her to use for shoes, bags, jumpers and trinkets. She thanked James and he left, having plans for the evening. Using her ladders, she put her books on the new shelves, they only went three quarters of the way round, leaving space for the future. The bath called to her again, this time for relief for her shoulders, having had her arms up most of the day.

A text awaited her after the bath.

_What are you up to tomorrow?J_

_Pretty much unpacked so nothing.P_

_Can I take you out for the day?J_

_That would be lovely thank you.P_

_See you at 11 then.J_

She smiled to herself, she'd tried to not think about Jeremy since his visit, but he'd slip into her thoughts at unexpected moments. She had been looking forward to seeing him at work on Tuesday, but Monday and having him all to herself was even better. She made herself a sandwich and curled up on the sofa with the remote. She dropped some quick emails to her family with her new address and to let them know that the move had gone ok. She promised them a video chat soon.

Monday was a warm sunny day, a shock being a bank holiday. Penny showered and washed her hair, then had breakfast while debating what to wear. Jeremy had not given her any clues as to what they might be doing. She settled on khaki linen trousers, a deep green crinkle bias-cut silk camisole and a short-sleeved cropped beige cardigan that buttoned under her breasts. An asymmetric green amethyst pendant on a thick silver chain; long jade earrings; a jade beaded bracelet; brown leather wedge sandals; light make-up with olive eye-liner, lipstick a few shades darker than her own lips and clipping the front half of her hair back with a tortoise shell clip, completed her look. She could walk most places in the sandals, except cross-country, it was a smart-casual look and if it wasn't appropriate hopefully he would let her know. She couldn't find her summer coat so dug out the brown jacket she wore to Richard's. Waiting for Jeremy she worked through some emails then sorted through some things to take in for her desk. Finally her intercom buzzed and she let him in, waiting at her door for him. He came into sight up the stairs and she smiled. He was wearing his usual jeans with a white tee-shirt and royal blue v-necked jumper over it.

"Hi you, come on in," she greeted him. She walked back into the flat and through to the lounge. He followed her, looking into the kitchen then the lounge.

"I can see why you liked this place," he commented. She smiled, he stepped towards her, drew her into his arms and held her tightly against him. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Missed you." She returned his hug happily. He tipped her chin up and gently kissed her lips, she slid her arms round his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, moaning happily at the feel of his tongue against hers. Pulling away eventually he stepped back and looked at her.

"Suitable for your plan for today?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I approve, especially this bit of silkiness, despite you hiding yourself under this cardigan." He stroked a hand over her belly.

"Well behave today and you might get the chance to take the cardi off." She teased and he grinned wolfishly at her. "Do you want a drink or are we going straight out?"

"Let's go straight out."

"No problem, I'll just grab my bag." She got it from her bedroom and he'd already picked up her jacket and was waiting at the front door. She locked the door behind them and followed him down the stairs. They got outside and she looked along the road for his Merc. He walked over to a British racing green vintage Jaguar E Type convertible.

"Over here."

"Hang on, I don't remember you having one of these!" He grinned at her.

"I borrowed it from a friend, the weather today screamed convertible and mine only one is a Lamborghini Gallardo and Hammond took you out in one of those already."

"It is stunning, I've always loved Jags." She trailed her fingers along the car. He opened the door for her then put the roof down once she was settled. The interior was cream leather and highly polished wood, it was in beautiful condition too. "This is well loved."

"It only comes out in the perfect weather." He commented.

"Thank you for making the effort to borrow it. Any chance you are going to tell me where we are going?" She asked hopefully.

"Not a chance no." He grinned teasingly. She smiled at him and relaxed into her seat. He headed out of London, onto the M25, then North on the A10. They were in the countryside in minutes. 

"This is the way to see things, without restrictions. I think that I'll be turning up to work tomorrow with freckles!"

"Fine by me, I like your freckles. This is the slower route by the way, but so much prettier."

"I really don't care. I'm in a beautiful car with incredible company in glorious weather, I'm happy." She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, so he put his arm round her.

"My sentiments exactly." He eventually pulled off at signs pointing to Cambridge.

"Oh I've always wanted to visit Cambridge," Penny said delightedly. He followed signs into the city then pulled into an old pub carpark. He carefully put the roof up before helping Penny out and locking the car. He took her hand and they walked into the pub.

"G&T?" He asked as he approached the bar, she nodded. "I've booked a table, would you like to sit inside or out?"

"Outside please, it is so nice."

"Right I'll find out where." He got their drinks and guided her outside to their table. The garden backed onto the river and was bordered by trees on either side, sheltering it from any wind. They both sat on the same side of the table, looking out over the river, Jeremy's arm round her shoulder again, when the waiter brought out some menus. After taking her hand away when they were in Bakewell, Penny didn't move this time. They made their decisions and ordered when the waiter returned. They sat chatting, Penny telling him about Richard and James being sent to help by Mindy but meeting Nick and Shaun too. Jeremy told her that they were regulars on the shoots so at least she'll know a few more people when they were away, and some silly incidents they were involved in.

"So what have you been up to this weekend?" Penny asked.

"I finally finished that DB11 review and submitted it, saw Finlo yesterday, done some more writing as well. Have you just been unpacking, I was impressed with how good it looks already?"

"I spent yesterday with James, he put up shelves for me and helped me put things in the loft, then I cooked him dinner to say thank you."

"So we've all been over now already."

"You have but of course they don't know that you have. You aren't jealous are you?" Penny teased.

"Of you spending the day with May, not at all, I have to do it regularly and pity you. Of him spending the day with you, absolutely!" Penny laughed at him.

"He was lovely and did a great job with the shelves." The waiter arrived with their food and stopped his mock-sulk. Their food looked delicious, they ordered more drinks before tucking in, chatting about anything and nothing, completely relaxed with each other.

"I know they don't have bakewell pudding but would you like dessert?" Jeremy asked.

"You know what I'd like to do?" He shook his head. "I'd like to walk along the river and perhaps find somewhere to get an ice-cream."

"Now that is an idea, let me go and settle the bill. There are going to be people around, it is a nice bank and school holiday. It doesn't bother me but you need to be prepared that it can happen."

"It's fine, I got a taste of it with my movers, Richard and James posed for a photo with them, after I got grilled about them helping me move in." He went inside and returned a couple of minutes later. They left through a gate at the end of the garden, straight onto the towpath, heading towards the town centre. Jeremy draped his arm round her shoulder and Penny put her arm round his waist, even in her heels that was a natural height for her.

"This is so easy, just being with you," he commented quietly. She didn't know how to respond to that. He stopped and turned to her, not even bothering to look around them, and kissed her gently. They continued on, and soon found an ice-cream stand, with locally made flavours. Penny went for coconut and Jeremy mint choc chip, he couldn't help watching her licking it with enthusiasm and remembering how her tongue had felt on his finger. She sighed happily, ignorant of the effect she was having on him.

"Sorry I love coconut ice-cream and this is a really good one, thank you." They wandered into town itself, appreciating the beautiful old buildings, trying not the laugh at the students posturing around thinking they were God's gift or something, as well as some of their style decisions. "Thank goodness I was never that bad as a student, no fashion horrors out there as I've just never been a slave to it."

"Any particular reason why not?" Jeremy was curious.

"There was no fashion in the Middle East in the 80's. You dressed for the climate and in some places the religious requirements. I lived in sundresses or shorts and teeshirts, when I wasn't in a swimsuit. We had to shop up to a year in advance and buy quality to survive the poor water quality etc. Coming back to the UK to boarding school, it was the height of New Romantics and I didn't even own a pair of jeans. Mum had made a lot of my clothes too, partly for something to do but also lack of clothes in the shops. Disposable fashion never came into it and I still can't do that now, besides I've never really been the shape high fashion was directed at. Too short and too many curves."

"Well as someone whose been called Worst Dressed officially, fashion isn't exactly my cup of tea either." Penny couldn't help laughing. "You have some great curves Penny, whether fashion thinks so or not, I'm a fan." His arm was around her shoulders again.

"Mmm, I'd noticed," she winked at him. He grinned, leering at her cleavage. They walked through a park, found a bench and sat watching the locals and tourists. Jeremy was trying to relax but aware of what was going on around them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy walking in their direction with a purposeful look on his face.

"Look out incoming," he warned Penny. He approached them, apologised for interrupting, giving Penny a few funny looks, Jeremy stood up, chatting briefly to him. He asked if he could have a photo with Jeremy, Penny obliged, and they were rid of him relatively easily. "We'd better make a move, one tends to lead to others. Sorry about that."

"It isn't an issue Jeremy, although I'd never have had the guts to do what he just did. I've waited at a stage door but not approached someone elsewhere." His arm was round her shoulders again.

"Why not?"

"Well at a stage door it is still their place of work, and they expect people to be there, but out in public, it is their personal time. Well that is the way I see it anyway."

"Wish more people did, there isn't a place I've not been approached, even in the Gents, now that was awkward!" Penny laughed. "In London it is a bit easier as your neighbours know who you are and Londoners expect to see personalities on the streets, it tends to be the tourists who come up to you."

"You get a tiny bit of it as a teacher, we tend to not live too near school so that we can go out and be ourselves, last thing you want to see is a pupil when you've been drinking! I've bumped into them in strange places, like a carnival in Cornwall, one of my colleagues found themselves on the same beach in Lanzarote as some of his pupils!"

"Penny, some good news for you, you're not a teacher anymore." Jeremy reminded her.

"Oh yes, excellent point." A smile spread across her face. They headed out of town and reached the pub again.

"Do you want a drink or should head back?" 

"Head back please, I have plenty to drink at my place and I can have you all to myself."

"Oh that is an excellent plan." He unlocked the car and they pulled back the roof together, securing it down. "Now get in," he opened the door for her and got his phone out. Penny laughed, realising what he was going to do.

"I'm beginning to think you have a fetish about taking pictures of me in a car," she smiled for him.

"Busted," he winked at her as he settled into the driving seat. They returned to London on the faster route of the A14 and M11, pulling up on her road.

"Why don't you park in my neighbour's place, they are on holiday until next week, rather than leave this beauty on the road." He pulled in and they put the roof back up, then went up to her flat.

"Coffee?" she offered, heading into the kitchen. She quickly made drinks and found him looking at her DVDs.

"Did James alphabetise these?" He enquired.

"No I did, fancied a change." 

"Come on then, let's see his handiwork." She led him to the guest bedroom.

"Mmm he has done a good job, apart from the fact that you can't reach any of them," he grinned wickedly at her, she shoved him goodnaturedly.

"Hence the ladders by the wardrobe."

"Well I could always just reach one down for you."

"Don't push it you!" 

"So the only room I've not seen is your bedroom." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And you are not going to yet." Penny went back into the lounge, sitting at one end of the sofa and sipped her tea. He joined her and drank his coffee. "I'm not ready for you to see it yet, it isn't a mess or anything, just something very intimate as I see it." She was serious for a moment. She put her cup down and turned to him. "How are we going to play it tomorrow?" Jeremy looked at her, put his cup down as well and shifted round to her.

"I don't know, to be honest with you. Would you have answers to the inevitable questions?" Penny shook her head. "Nor do I, not yet anyway. Then we are colleagues, simple as that. I don't want to hurt you or anything, you are not my dirty secret."

"I know I'm not, I just don't want any awkward atmospheres with everyone while I'm trying to work out how to do my job, or people feeling the need to treat me differently because of you. I think it would be for the best, but thought we should be on the same page." Jeremy interlaced their fingers and stroked her with his thumb. "We are both professionals and can act as such." They both sniggered.

"Well I can try but I don't make a habit of it." He winked at her. "Doesn't mean I'm going to right now though." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, his tongue touching her warm lips, which opened eagerly. She returned his kiss then pulled away suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt your back again." She explained.

"Then I have a solution," he replied, pulling her into his lap and lifting her, so she was straddling his thighs. She grinned, pressing herself against him, his belly fitting under her breasts, and returned to kissing him. His arms stroked up and down her back, her hands in his hair.

She broke away again, he frowned then realised she had unbuttoned her little cardigan and he pushed it off, throwing it on the armchair. He took in the silk camisole with a delicate lace edge, displaying the tops of her breasts and moaned appreciatively. Pulling her in again, he kissed her deeply, trailing fingers up and down her spine, feeling her hot skin through the delicate fabric. She arched away from him, offering her neck to his kisses. He found that sensitive spot, kissing and licking it, drinking in the little sounds she was making. Moving further down he worshipped the skin now exposed to him. Penny held his head close, encouraging him, breathing heavily, completely engrossed in the sensations he was creating. His hands slid down her back and further down onto her bottom then pulled her in closer. They both groaned as he pressed her against his hardness. Penny couldn't help herself, she pulled his head up, desperately seeking his mouth and kissing him deeply, her tongue swirling round his as she ground down on him. He slid his hands round her sides, stroking the undersides of her breasts with his thumbs.

  
Penny was breathless and incredibly aroused. She had been drowning in his worship of her skin then to finally feel the evidence of his arousal, she was losing control. She wanted his hands all over her, wanted to be devoured by him, surrounded by him, lost in him.

Jeremy couldn't believe how incredible it felt to hold her so close, to feel her through the delicate fabric. He was going out of his mind worshipping her breasts, longing to remove her top and continue to explore. He was painfully hard and had to let her know it then revelled in the friction when she ground against him. If they didn't stop soon he was in danger of coming in his jeans.

Jeremy broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her breasts. He was breathing heavily and fighting for control, unable to look at her swollen lips or flushed skin. Penny realised and shifted further back onto his thighs again. She moved again so that she was sitting on his lap, rather than straddling him and snuggled into his chest, his arms just draped round her.

"So you don't plan to do this in your desk chair tomorrow then?" She ventured. He laughed, breaking the sexual tension and shook his head.

"Not sure May would ever recover from it if he saw us doing this!"

"You are so cruel to the poor guy aren't you?"

"You've only ever seen a tiny fraction of what he puts us through on shoots, he can be infuriating!"

"Oh looks like I need to protect him from you then," she teased.

"Don't you dare!" She just laughed at him. "You are driving me crazy Penny," he sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. Being with you is incredible and I want to continue to see you. You make me so hot, I wasn't sure a man could do that anymore."

"Yes I noticed that last night at your house," he replied wryly. She blushed.

"That wasn't planned and certainly not for you to hear," she muttered.

"Well perhaps soon you'll feel able to share it with me."

"I hope so yes," she said kissing him tenderly. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Just dinner not breakfast, I need to be in the right mindset for work tomorrow morning and sharing breakfast with you would not let me do that," she clarified hurriedly.

"No, I'd love to but I need to get the Jag back home before it's curfew, or I'll not be allowed to borrow any other cars. A little distance might be the best thing for both of us this evening."

"I agree unfortunately." They stood up, kissed tenderly and walked towards the front door. Penny noticed that her brown jacket wasn't hung up there. "I'll come down with you, my jacket is still in the car."

"You are making a habit of this, your summer coat is still in my Merc."

"Oh that's where it is, I thought I must have packed it in a winter box. I'll get it back at some point, don't think you bringing it into work would exactly be a good idea!" Walking down the stairs they passed Max and Jenny, Penny introduced Jeremy to them and continued down to the Jag. She grabbed her jacket, hugged him and went back upstairs. Max was waiting at his door for her.

"How do you know him?" He couldn't help asking. Penny laughed.

"He's my new boss, I start working for the Grand Tour tomorrow. You weren't around on Friday, Richard, James and a couple of the crew helped me move in, then James was here Sunday putting up shelves. I let him park in downstairs space today, hope that wasn't a problem."

"We do it all the time, let each other know if the space will be free for a few days. I'm so envious of you working with them though." Penny grinned.

"I know, I'm a fan too, have been for years, couldn't believe my luck. Really looking forward to the first couple of shoots coming up."

"You get to go on them? How fantastic, where are you going?"

"I wish I knew Max, they won't tell me yet! I need to get myself sorted for my first day tomorrow so see you around." Penny returned to her flat. She had a light dinner, another bath to try and relax, curled up on the sofa and surfed the bank holiday TV offerings before having an early night.


	15. The First Week Proper at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finally starts work officially. She finds out about the two June shoots she will be going on and gets one over on the Boys, establishing her with the team.

Chapter 15 - The First Week Proper at Work

Penny woke up early, too excited about her first proper day at the office. The nice weather was continuing so she wore black linen trousers, a sleeve-less jersey print top, loose short-sleeved black cardigan, high heeled black wedge sandals, chunky silver ethnic jewellery from her travels and twisted her hair up with a couple of carved wood pins. She had breakfast, grabbed the extra bag she put together the previous day and her large handbag, prepped for every eventuality. She'd already found her route to the Underground, set off and bought her Oyster Card, ready for regular use. 

  
Emerging near the office she thought she recognised a few people but decided against greeting them, just in case. At the front door, she took a deep breath then strode in, swiping her pass and greeted the receptionist. Weaving her way through the office, she now greeted colleagues and found her desk. A welcome banner went across her desk, a memo with her computer log-ons was waiting on her desk so that she could access everything, plus her email details. She booted up the computer and started it logging on. While it was, she took a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Good morning gentlemen, anyone want a drink?" She asked, then realised only Richard and Jeremy were in there. They both looked up and nodded, holding out their mugs. "Coffee?" Again two nods. Getting her mug out of the desk drawer, she headed to the break area. Jo was there.

"Morning Penny, here properly at last. Move go ok?," Jo said.

"Hi Jo. Great thanks, nothing broke and I'm almost unpacked. Can we sit down at some point today for a handover?" Penny asked.

"With pleasure, you are welcome to them. They have been trying my patience so much, Jeremy especially. There is a meeting after donut time to go over the final plans for the next shoot."

"Hopefully I'll soon get them in line!"

"Well you'll be awarded a medal if you do, even Andy has never succeeded and he's known Jeremy since school!" Penny laughed, grabbed a tray and took the drinks back. Leaving her's on her desk, she took the others in. James had since arrived and gotten past her without her spotting him.

"Ah morning James, tea?" He nodded and she grabbed his mug, returning minutes later with a James-approved cup of tea. "Biscuits anyone?" They all nodded, not looking up. She retrieved a plate and found the stash, Liz hadn't changed the spot, putting those on their desk too. She got into her email account and started to trawl her way through them, making notes that she thought were important or she might need to follow up on. She worked out how to set up a shared diary for the three of them. Finding the notes from Mindy, she put in the family birthdays, setting reminders four days before each, plus their wedding anniversary. 

She unpacked her desk stuff she had brought from home, putting the picture of her form in pride of place, arranging and organising so that it felt like her desk. Her computer binged with an email from Richard, asking her to come into their office. She picked up her pad and pen and walked in.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked.

"We need a profile of you to go on DriveTribe, ask Jo for a copy of her's so you can see the format," Jeremy instructed.

"There is a meeting at 11.20 to run through the final plans for the next shoot, you'll need to be in it, " Richard informed.

"At 10.50, Liz could use your help with Donut Monday, even though it's Tuesday," James said.

"Meeting already booked in, your e-diaries are set up and I'll get onto the profile and helping Liz. Anything else you need?" They just shook their heads, looking back at their computers. Penny was a little confused about the coldness, especially after the time she'd spent with them, even over the weekend. Well she was a professional and straight down to work was not a problem, just not the atmosphere she was expecting. The door was almost closed behind her when Richard sniggered, she turned round to look at him as Jeremy threw a pen at his head. "What?" She asked.

"Oh get yourself back in here," Richard urged, laughing. She watched as he handed £20 notes to Jeremy and James. "Sorry we had a bet about who would crack first." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just a bit of harmless hazing."

"Hope you think it is as harmless as what I put in your drinks," she countered, folding her arms and giving them a look. James spluttered a mouthful of tea over his monitor, Jeremy and Richard looked at each other concerned. She flopped on the sofa, put her feet up on the coffee table, her hands behind her head and laughed at them. "Far too easy!"

"You minx," Jeremy blustered.

"Please say you were joking," begged James.

"Touche," laughed Richard.

"Well boys, I hoped you learned your lesson," she giggled. "Now is there really something I can do for you?" Richard opened his desk drawer and handed her a parcel.

"This was why we really wanted to see you. Something to properly welcome you to the team from the three of us." They all wheeled over to the table, watching her open it. She blushed under their scrutiny, then opened it to find the most up to date version of her camera body. She looked at them, shocked and delighted.

"We couldn't have you taking shots for us with your old one. Andy signed off on your doing them after I emailed him your shots from the bank holiday. Mindy framed the ones of me and of Sparrow too, by the way."

"Thank you so much this is really sweet of you all, so generous." She hugged and kissed Richard and Jeremy and pecked James quickly, not risking a hug. "Do you need help cleaning your monitor James?" Richard and Jeremy corpsed again looking at the state of it. "Don't worry James, I'd never spike a cup of tea, that would be a criminal waste, coffee on the other hand.."

"Stop it!" Jeremy warned, and she grinning mischievously.

"Right Gentlemen, I'm going to go and help Liz. Thank you again for the camera, I can't wait to try it out." She left, putting it on her desk, picking up her cup and headed for Liz's office. They set up fast, she grabbed a corner seat and Liz rang the brass bell. Once everyone was assembled, Andy decided to make another speech.

"Well Miss Penny has arrived properly and they are all her problem now." Everyone whooped. "Even better she has already gotten one over on them this morning!" She got a round of applause, got up and bowed to everyone. "Once you've had your donut, get back to work! Final Europe shoot planning meeting in ten."

She sat chatting to some of the people she had gotten to know on the night out, checked her watch, popped to the Ladies, then grabbed another drink, her notepad and headed for the conference room. Sitting between Jo and Richard, Richard commented that Jeremy had been giving him grief about telling her there were two shoots coming up. The remaining attendees drifted in, clearly not concerned with Andy's expectation of the start time, Andy was last through the door.

Jo distributed the schedules for travel to everyone then handed Penny a large folder.

"Ok let's get started. As you can see from Jo's schedule, we leave on Friday afternoon, flying to Turin. The cars are being trucked down and should arrived on Thursday. It will be a 1000 mile route, we leave Turin on Sunday. I'm expecting a 4 day drive, with of course our usual kind of distractions enroute. Penny will give you details of the hotels and so on by the day, Jo has it all booked already of course. The forecasts are looking good so far, Penny will give you an idea of expected temperatures for your packing." He continued on in the same vein for the next half hour, by the end Penny's head was spinning and her hand sore from scribbling notes. At the back of her mind though was a little buzz of 'I'm going to Italy, France and Spain this weekend'.

After the meeting, Jo and Penny went for a walk to find sandwiches for lunch and to collect Andy's sushi. The Boys had ordered in and were having their own working lunch. They gave Andy his lunch then sat at Penny's desk, running through the expectations of what had already been done and what was needed of her each day, from the wake-up calls, ensuring their bags were loaded up and accompanying Andy in one of the camera cars, so that she would arrive before the Star Cars, to making sure the Boys got to bed without being paralytic, so that they were fit to drive the following morning. Jo commented that Andy would meet with her on Thursday to ensure she was up to speed with everything. Over the afternoon, she sat breaking everything down onto a timeline on a spreadsheet, creating a ticklist for herself. She did some research on the weather and emailed it out to the team distribution list that IT had set up for her, warning them it could get as low as 10C in the evening but up to 29C by the time they reach Madrid. The Boys kicked her out of the building at five o'clock, telling her to get some rest while she could. She stood on the Underground, her mind swirling with details and almost missed her stop. 

Walking into the flat, she flopped on her sofa and grinned broadly at everything from the day. Digging in her bag, she brought out the camera, finally opening the box and exploring it properly, putting the battery on to charge. She got out her travel camera bag, it was a rucksack with wheels and a telescopic handle. She removed all of the contents, laying them out on the dining table to decide what she'd need to take. First her lenses: panoramic, absolutely; small general, could be handy in the evenings; long zoom, definitely with the brief she had for taking unobtrusive shots; combi lens, her favourite and pretty much default, always; macro, nope, extreme close-ups of small items really not needed. She carefully cleaned each, placing them in the padded slots, then the cleaning kit. Her multi-tools would have to go in her main baggage, not camera bag, for the flight. She'd take her current camera body as an emergency back-up. She wouldn't bother with a tripod. She attached the zoom lens, holder to the outside of the bag, it doubled nicely as a bottle holder. Her foldaway waterproof was folded into its little pouch and stowed in the bag, always good in the rain and meant she didn't need a proper coat. Once the battery finished charging, she attached her favourite lens and snapped a few shots from the lounge window. The resolution was significantly higher than hers, she was able to bluetooth the shots straight to her ipad to review and edit. It was such a delightful surprise and she couldn't wait to use it at the weekend. She played with the settings, customising them to her needs, finding her way through the menu system to what she needed. Going online she ordered a spare battery and memory card, having them sent to the office express delivery to ensure they arrived on time.

Penny made herself a cup of tea and settled down to skype her parents. She gave them a tour of her flat, updated them on her job, caught up on their news and from elsewhere in the family. They were concerned about her of course, this was her third career, each time they had thought she was settled, building a good pension fund, but they had hardly set the perfect example, globetrotting and working all over the place, even into their seventies. Once she knew the shooting schedule for the rest of the year, she'd be able to book a trip to go out to see them, having more options now that she wasn't restricted to peak season flights.

In the guest bedroom Penny got out her wheeled two-part duffel bag, unzipping it she found her travel first aid kit hiding in one corner of it and a sewing kit from a hotel in Morocco, she smiling thinking of the fun she'd had on that trip, five years previously but still in touch with her room-mate from it. She put the first aid kit on the dresser, to go through and update. Then back to her room to work out a wardrobe for the trip. Layers would be the order of the day as temperature changed, no issues with needing to cover up. A couple of light dresses for the evening, linen trousers, couple of pairs of shorts, cropped trousers, kaftan, vest tops, over shirts, trainers, sandals, flip flops, underwear, nightwear, sun hat, swimsuit, suntan lotion. She took it all through and started to par it down to a capsule wardrobe, overpacking in case the shoot over-ran, getting dirty and so on as there wouldn't be time to wash things. She made a list of anything she would need and didn't have, to get on Thursday evening, as well as things that couldn't be packed yet, like charger cables. She treated herself to a couple of extra e-books, downloading them onto her ipad. She threw together a quick dinner, watched a little TV then had an early night.

Wednesday was a busy day at the office, with a steep learning curve. Andy called a meeting about the second shoot, later in June. It would be quite a trip, from Addis Ababa in Ethiopia, up to Alexandria in Egypt, via the Sudan, a distance of over 1,800 miles. Most of it had already been booked, there was a camping section, which would require equipment too. A whole team had been working on it, potentially a couple of weeks of shooting, sourcing possible vehicles, permits and so on. There was work for Penny to do on it as well, once they get back from Spain. The trip was going to require research on her part to be able to be useful on the trip. Once the meeting finished she dropped Mindy an email and things to take this weekend to keep Richard sustained or whether Italian, French and Spanish food would be acceptable for him. Her impression was that Spanish could be the only issue, but Mindy would know best and what she could take for him, other than instant noodles or soup. Mindy replied fairly quickly and agreed with Penny's ideas. The day again finished quite early. In the evening she tried to cut down her packing further, then actually packed it all in the bag, to get an idea of spare space. She decanted bathroom stuff into smaller bottles, labelling them and made sure everything fitted in her sponge bag. She loved getting organised ready for travelling of any sort. Her travel document wallet was out ready, next to her spare purse, with a few Euros in it, she needed to head to the bank in her lunch break Thursday.

Thursday was another busy day, Andy wanted time with her at ten to check where she was up to on the Europe trip. She printed off her timeline spreadsheet ready for it for it and Jo told her how he took his coffee. Knocking on his door, she entered carefully juggling everything. He was sitting on his sofa and she took the armchair.

"First and most important, you ok? Settling in?" He asked.

"I am, Andy," she smiled broadly. "Still not really sure what I'm doing but will work it all out. They are all behaving themselves after Tuesday. James, Richard, Nick and Shaun helped me move in. I had a lovely weekend at Richard's over the previous bank holiday, Mindy has been very helpful about him. James put some shelves up for me, Jeremy took me out to eat. It made it much easier coming in this week already knowing some faces."

"So I don't need to have words, always a relief just before a trip. Jo has given you the daily sheets. Trying to get them to bed and up in the morning is the biggie. I get copies of everyone's keys, I've never actually had to resort to a bucket of water, but it has been close. I try to not let them drink too much, but that is a losing battle, they find a way every time. You'll be driving in Camera Car 3 with me. We stay ahead of the pack, getting establishing shots and forewarning the others of possible good shots to look out for. I'm afraid we'll have to listen to them on the radios too, but can wind them up over it in return. We get to the hotel first, so that we have all the keys ready when they arrive. I like us to eat together in the evening, sometimes in the hotel or we go out somewhere, once everyone has had a chance to have a shower and change. I don't expect miracles but if the three of them are even half-way inline, it makes my job easier."

"I'll do everything I can, even bribery or blackmail. Here is a timeline I've put together, from the schedule and the meeting, see what you think. Will be ready at breakfast with tablets of various forms, as and when they emerge, or will deliver them to the door, I've already stocked up. I'm getting Hamster snacks tonight, Mindy gave me some suggestions."

"Hamster snacks, I love it, please say it in front of them at some point, but make sure I am there! Now tomorrow, drive here and we all leave our cars in the secure parking and take vans to the airport. You only need worry about getting yourself, them and their luggage there, Jo will give you those tickets and we'll see you at the other end, worst case. The truck, with the Star Cars, is in Italy, so will be there in time. It is going to be great, you might even enjoy it." He patted her hand reassuringly. She smiled and returned to her desk. A package was waiting for her with the spare battery and memory card in it. 

She worked through her emails, prioritising anything that had to be done before Europe. At lunchtime she hit the local Boots and updated her first aid kit, then stopped in at the Bank to withdraw some Euros. She knew there was a medic in the team, but she preferred to have her own kit to hand. The afternoon was something of a blur of last minute preparations, everyone going on the shoot left early. By the time she got home, having snack shopped enroute, there was a text on her phone.

_Would you like dinner tonight? J_

_Tonight? Are you packed already? P_

_Of course not, dinner is more important. J_

_Smart or casual? P_

_Casual, hopefully a bit of skin on show ;). Pick you up at 8. J_

_You are incorrigible, see you at 8. P_

Penny was relieved that she had packed well in advance, no more cutting down could happen. She used a foldable holdall for the snacks, so that she could put it in her bag coming back. She set the spare battery to charge then jumped in the shower. She knew that she could have refused to see Jeremy but they were going to have to spend at least 5 evenings together without being able to be together. She had been so busy learning the role and getting everything done ready for the trip, she'd avoided thinking about Jeremy. to an extent she had separated the work Jeremy, with the one with who spends time with her alone, in her mind. She selected black linen crops, black wedge high heeled sandals, a white cotton off the shoulder blouse, a silver anklet, ethnic silver jewellery, her hair completely loose and minimal make-up. While she waited she made a list of things that were last-minute packs, like her alarm clock, and put all the different charger cables, and continental adapter in a zip pouch and in the front of her camera bag. She wrote a note to stick under Max and Jenny's door in the morning. 

She was surveying her packing when the intercom buzzed, she let him in and left the door open for him. She was zipping up the bag when arms slid round her waist and she felt a kiss on her bare shoulder, causing her stomach to flutter.

"Hi you," she said quietly. He spun her round and kissed her firmly, she responded happily, her hands round his waist.

"I've wanted to do that for days," he muttered, looking at her properly.

"I can understand that." Looking at him, she realised he'd been home as well, he had changed from what he was wearing at the office, different jeans and a silver shirt. With any luck, he had packed as well.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just get my handbag and a pashmina then I am all yours." He grinned at that sentiment. She returned in moments, grabbing her keys on the way out the door. She saw his Merc outside but he headed away from it. He took hold of her hand, guiding her.

"Apparently you have a nice little local Italian restaurant on the High Street, I booked a table there." He explained.

"Italian the night before we fly to Italy, how apt," she winked at him. They walked quietly to the restaurant, just enjoying being together. He opened the door for her, they were shown to their table, it was relatively quiet, being a weekday. They ordered a glass of wine each and food, once their drinks arrived, he proposed a toast.

"To your first shoot." She smiled. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"I'm excited but really nervous at the same time." He took her hand, interlacing as usual.

"Why nervous?" He sounded concerned.

"Well this is going to be a big part of my job and I don't want to mess it up. I don't know most of the crew yet, so I'm basically going away with a big group of strange men and need them to like me and accept me as part of the group. It is probably for the best that they don't know about us, I need them to accept me as being there to to do a job, not as yours. Am I making any sense?" He squeezed her fingers.

"You are, Pen, you are. They're a nice bunch honestly and they will accept you, look how the office have. You know the four of us, plus Nick and Shaun, as well as others from the office meetings, by sight at least. Anyone who can try and manage the three of us, makes their jobs easier, whether it is saving them from May or getting us up at a decent hour. Stay up and have some drinks with them but don't try and be one of the boys, you don't need to."

"It's going to be interesting spending all the evenings with you but not with you," she admitted.

"Same for me, I've got to remember to keep my hands off you, after a few drinks. Love your shoulders by the way." She smiled shyly at the compliment. "I suspect you are going to come back with more freckles."

"Well if not from this trip, certainly from the next!" She sipped her wine happily. "You really surprised me tonight, but I'm delighted that you did. I told Andy that you took me out for dinner, it was on the back of Richard etc helping with my move, he'd been asking me how everyone was making me welcome and didn't want to have to answer specific questions about you." Their starters arrived and they chatted while they ate. Jeremy ordered more wine for them both when they finished.

"Whatever involvement you had in the camera, thank you, it means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome however it was Richard's idea, but I told him you'd love it. You have a talent that we want to encourage." She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"You are certainly managing to find your words tonight."

"It's not going to get me past the sofa though." She shook her head.

"Doesn't mean you can't join me on the sofa, I've thoroughly enjoyed sharing it with you so far." The waiter arrived with their main courses. The restaurant's reputation was warrented and Penny knew she'd be returning here. Jeremy turned to a safer topic of ideas for pranks that he was considering playing on this trip and soon had Penny in stitches.

"Would you like dessert tonight Pen?" She shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll save it for the trip. Do you want coffee at mine?" He signalled for the bill and settled it quickly. They left and Jeremy slid his arm round her bare shoulders, she put her's round his waist. They walked contentedly back to her flat and up the stairs. Penny went straight into the kitchen and made a coffee and a mint tea. Jeremy was sat in the middle of her sofa, she put the drinks down and he pulled her straight onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He held her against his chest and touched his tongue to her lips, gently tasting her minty lips. She sighed happily as she parted her lips, touching the tip of her tongue to his. He held her with one hand on the back of her head, buried in her soft curls, the other stroking her bare shoulders, as he stroked her tongue tenderly with his. Eventually Penny broke away, panting, burying her head in his neck. He nipped the side of her neck, making her gasp then worked his way along, covering her shoulders with kisses. She arched back into his arms, absorbing the sensations he was creating on her skin, unable to reciprocate. He knew how easy it would be to push her blouse down and keep exploring, but he respected her too much. He returned to the safety of her lips, trying not the drown in her, but soon stopped completely. She slid off his lap, but left her legs across his thighs. Stroking her calves, he reached for his coffee and took a steadying gulp. Penny sipped her mint tea, trying to calm herself.

"So are you really not packed yet?" Penny ventured.

"About half done but you've watched the show, do you really think that I plan that sort of thing?"

"Well possibly not but was giving you the benefit of the doubt." She winked at him. "I'd better let you finish it though, not that I want you to go. It is what a responsible PA should do and the only way I can think of doing it without nagging you." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, you're right, I just don't want to leave you."

"This is going to be a good shoot, some of your favourite areas, with your best mates, doing your favourite thing. I don't know about you but I need to get some sleep because I'm not sure how much I'm likely to get over the next week. You are going to have plenty to think about doing your job." Jeremy finished his coffee, putting his cup down. Penny moved her legs so that he could stand up. He stood and pulled her up against him, kissing her tenderly. She jokingly pushed him towards her front door, they reached it and he dragged her in again for a deep kiss, before groaning and leaving. 

"See you tomorrow Pen." Then he stomped down the stairs and out to his car. She closed her door, smiling. It had been unexpected but lovely. She was delighted that he'd come up with a nickname for her, he said it so tenderly. He was making her feel incredible and she was still surprised by how much he could arouse her doing so little. She sighed, checked her last minute list, packed as much of it that could be done before bed and crashed into bed.


	16. The Europe Shoot Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and the team fly to Turin to start her first GT shoot. Penny and Jeremy have to act professionally. Silliness and pranks, getting to know the crew and doing her job, getting the Boys from A to B on time, but will some downtime in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I can I've tried to make this as accurate as possible, researching airlines, airports, flights and so on. I've mapped the route, chosen specific car models. Never thought I'd put this much effort into a story but this is saving me from the nightmare that is isolating alone and being very limited in how I am able to do my job remotely.
> 
> This was originally going to be all one chapter but was getting too long, so I've split it by the day over the shoot.

Chapter 16 - The Europe Shoot Day 1

Penny woke up early excited for the day ahead. She took another quick shower, gathering the last minute bathroom bit and putting them in her sponge bag. She locked the snack bag, having thrown in a plastic bowl and some cutley. Putting her jewellery case, a navy pashmina and Ipad in her camera bag, she fastened it. The flight would not be too long but she'd still want to be comfortable and practical. Navy cropped chinos, trainers, a white vest top and pale blue cotton knitted ribbed hoodie, a long lapis lazuli pendant on cord, some macrame bracelets, a cord anklet, long silver earrings and a long white and navy printed Indian scarf. She threw in some last minute bits she spotted before bed, fastened the duffel bag and locked it. She took it down to the car, threw it in the boot, then brought down the snack bag. Doing a last minute look around, she picked up her handbag and camera bag, plus the note to put under Max and Jenny's door. She locked her door carefully, delivered the note and drove to work.

Swiped her her pass to raise the barrier, she drove in, parking in one of the general spots. Getting her camera bag and handbag out of the boot, she locked the car and headed inside. Knocking once she went into their office to ask about drinks, finding only Richard.

"Morning Richard, anything to drink?"

"Morning Penny, tea please and bring yours in here too."

"Ok, see you in a minute, should I get Jeremy and James' too?"

"No, they will both be late, can guarantee they will only pack this morning."

"Be right back." She made their tea, grabbed a few biscuits and joined Richard on their sofa.

"Just wanted to check how you are, we've not really talked this week yet," Richard asked. She smiled at him.

"That is very sweet thanks Richard. I'm fine, really enjoying it all, even though I don't understand everything that goes on in meetings yet. It has been a long time since I didn't know what I was doing. You need to let me know if I mess something up though."

"You are doing fine, Penny relax, I've seen my diary, that will get me out of trouble with Mindy for the next year! It is just that this is a massive change for you, Mindy and I want make sure you're not regretting it."

"No regrets at all, not sure if I'll still be saying that trying to get the three of you into bed on Saturday night or up on Sunday morning, or if I'm sleep deprived after a couple of days and wanting to take people's heads off!"

"Thanks for the warning. Is the oaf treating you ok, he doesn't seem to say much to you?"

"Oh he's been fine don't worry. You have your job to worry about, making up interesting things to say, decent put downs, not crashing, all those sorts of things." She winked at him, and he playfully punched her arm. The door opened and Jeremy wandered in, he saw them on the sofa.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting, you kids need some privacy?" He raised an eyebrow at them. They both looked at him and giggled.

"I've just been having a gossip with Penny, not had time to yet this week." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you a coffee Jeremy?" Penny asked.

"Please. What time do we leave for the airport?"

"11.30, Richard do you want another tea?" He nodded, she picked up all of the mugs and left. Returning, she put her's on her desk and just took in Richard and Jeremy's. "Here we go gentlemen, I'll be at my desk if anyone needs me. James is coming here before the airport isn't he?"

"Not a clue, to be honest," Richard replied.

"No problem, I'll drop him a text and remind him what time our taxi is due," Penny commented. She got out her phone and texted James.

_Morning James, just to let you know that our taxi for the airport is coming at 11.30. Penny_

His reply was rapid.

_Just packing the car, will be in within the hour. James_

She poked her head back in and let them know. She logged onto her emails and dealt with any urgent ones. She created a set of tables with the names of all of the crew on it, with space for the hotel name and date on the top, printing off plenty of copies. It would give her somewhere to write their room numbers at each stop, just trying to be organised and in case anything was charged to a room, who it was for. Finding Liz, she got a roll of sticky labels, to tag luggage for the right rooms, a marker pen and some plastic wallets. She opened her camera bag again to double-check she'd not left anything in it that she couldn't take on a plane, then the same with her handbag. Checking in with Jo, she made sure there were no loose ends.

"Penny, calm down," Jo urged.

"Sorry paranoid, really need to prove to Andy that he didn't make a mistake hiring me."

"If you stay this wired, you will do something daft so chill!" Jo hugged her. "Enjoy the trip."

"I'll text you," Penny promised.

"You'd better!" Walking back to her desk she saw James arriving.

"Morning James, tea? He nodded emphatically as he went past. She poked her head in the office, "More drinks?" Jeremy and Richard nodded, so she grabbed the mugs and left before the James-bashing began. Returning with a tray of drinks and biscuits, she warned them, "leaving in half an hour gentlemen." She put the tray on Richard's desk, as it was in the middle, and left quickly. She zipped up her bags, after checking she had the wallet with their plane tickets and her passport in. She continued to work through emails and was engrossed when her phone went. Reception told her the taxi was here. She phoned Andy, who said to go and they'd see them at Gatwick. Penny opened the office door, took a deep breath and got their attention.

"Right Gentlemen our taxi is here. Andy said that he will meet us at Gatwick. Is everyone ready? Do I need to use a crocodile walk to make sure I don't lose any of you en-route?" They all laughed. "Oh good that got your attention. Taxi is in the car park, I'll see you there in a minute, my stuff is still in the car boot."

"See you there Miss Penny," they chorussed. She rolled her eyes at them and left. She picked up her handbag and handle to her camera bag, checked for the tickets again, and walked off.

"Good luck," was shouted from all directions as she passed, she waved to them. She greeted the taxi driver, gave him the camera bag, grabbed the other two bags from her boot and climbed into the back seat of the people carrier.

"Please can I apologise in advance for any comments my colleagues make," Penny said to the driver.

"Why would they?" He asked confused.

"You'll see in a minute!" Richard was first out the door, he put his camera bag in the back and got his bags from the boot of his Range Rover, then climbed in next to her. Jeremy was next out, getting his bags from his Merc, he sat behind the driver, spreading his long legs along in front of the seats, eventually James wandered out, fumbled for his bags, threw them in, closed the boot and took the middle row of seats.

"Gatwick, South Terminal please," Penny called from the back seat. "Do I have ask for you all to show me your passports Boys?"

"No Miss Penny," they chorussed.

"This is going to get old very fast," she muttered.

"No it isn't," they chorussed in response, before all four collapsed laughing.

"Well if you can all keep this sense of humour and continue to follow my instructions, we should be fine!" She shook her head, still laughing.

"You are doing fine, just relax Penny," Richard reassured her.

"I've already apologised to the driver," she whispered to him.

"Expecting the oaf to put his foot in it?" Richard whispered back, she nodded. "Good idea of yours, he will, it is just a matter of time."

"Are you youngsters behaving yourself on the back seat?" Jeremy called back.

"I've got Penny all to myself on the backseat, you really think I'm behaving?" Richard replied cheekily.

"Knowing your wife's temper, I really hope so!" James commented dryly.

"My virtue is perfectly safe with Richard, remember I work with her too," Penny added. "Now a little respect for me and my taste too, please Jeremy, I'm not a suburban housewife." She winked at Richard. James spluttered at that.

"Oh she's quick." He said. "Careful Jeremy, she might spike your coffee after all."

"At the first opportunity," she added. Richard sat shaking his head.

"You are evil," he told her.

"Thank you. It was always my standard reply when a class told me I was."

"You missing them?" He asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"Not yet, it's still half-term at the moment, it might hit me in a week or two though. No regrets yet though. How are Mindy and the girls?" They chatted about his family, plus the dogs. She noticed that they were finally out of London and on the motorway. 

"Are we going to lose you in the airport or will you come the lounge with us?" Richard asked.

"I may just have to have a little browse through Duty Free. It has been a few years since I last had the chance."

"How long?"

"Well it's three years since I last went out to visit my parents, so that long."

"Are you going to see them this year?" Richard asked a little concerned.

"Oh yes, it is one of the reasons I'm putting your diaries together, so I can find a gap to book the time to see them. They don't see to want to come to the UK, someone even rents their place here. No need to be worried though Richard, I'm used to it, would never have survived boarding school otherwise! I'm an independent soul, anyway I skyped with them the other day, showed them my flat and so on."

"How old were you when you started travelling?"

"A couple of months old, as soon as I was old enough to have the jabs needed for Africa and Mum took me back there. We came home every summer to see the family, so it is second nature to me and I love it, I get buzzed just being in an airport. My first Saturday job was in an airport in the shops. I've probably seen more of other countries than here."

"I'm probably the opposite, we did things like camping for holidays, it has been this pair of reprobates who have dragged me round the world."

"Oh yes looks like you were dragged kicking and screaming." They chatted travels until Gatwick was in sight. The driver pulled up at departures at the South Terminal. Richard and Penny retrieved two trolleys each and brought them back. Richard loaded them all up as Penny signed the invoice, adding a generous tip, apologising again to the driver.

"Yes I heard you Clarkson, criticising his driving!" She reprimanded.

"Sorry Miss Penny," he winked, she rolled her eyes at him. They all headed inside and found the Cathay Pacific check-in desk. Penny handed all of the tickets and passports over, asking for leg space for Jeremy and James, even though it was a less than two hour flight. They got the front row with Richard and Penny behind them. Their bags were tagged and disappeared and they were given fast-track security passes. With their hand luggage they headed straight to security, but were stopped by fans, Penny looked after the bags for a few minutes, before getting out a folder and putting on her teacher face.

"I'm sorry to have to break this up but I'm afraid Mr Clarkson, May and Hammond have a flight to catch. Gentlemen, if you could please follow me to security." She didn't give anyone a chance to argue, handed them their bags and headed for the fast-track channel. Once they were out of sight, they all burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant Penny, a true Miss Penny moment!" Jeremy praised. "You have to remember that strategy, we WILL need it again." He threw his arm over her shoulder and hugged her.

"We need to get you a clipboard, will make it work even better next time." James added, patting her on the back.

"That alone was worth giving you the job," Richard kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Gentlemen, shall we get through so that you can all go and hide in the executive lounge?" She suggested. They cleared security and went their separate ways, with Penny agreeing to meet them in the lounge in half an hour for lunch. She got her phone out and texted Lynn

_Hi, at Gatwick, on my way to Turin, shooting a drive from Turin to Madrid, been a crazy week. Once I'm back we need to book in time for you to come down to London and see my new place. Miss you. Px_

_You jammy madam, have a fantastic time and yes we'll get the diaries out next week. Lx_

Penny treated herself to some Clinique moisturiser and a new bottle of Davidoff Cool Water, which she loved, then found her way to the executive lounge. Andy had arrived by this point, so the rest of the crew must be somewhere in the airport. He hugged her, so they must have told him about her stunt, she grinned. They all had a light lunch and chatted until the flight was called.

They boarded first, Jeremy put Penny's camera bag in the overhead saying

"Don't worry Hammond, I'll do it as you can't reach." He winked at Penny. Penny and Richard were sat behind Jeremy and James, with Andy across the aisle from them. The stewardess came round serving drinks, clearly no work was planned for the rest of the day, as they all went for alcoholic drinks, Penny followed suit with champagne. Richard toasted her for her first trip. He was such a giggle to be with, he was going to be a real pal to have around. She could flirt with him, be really outrageous or silly and it was totally harmless, she never needed to worry about there being an underlying motive behind his actions, could trust him completely. The flight passed really fast, between being silly, a snack and chatting to the four of them. Andy had told her there was a driver for the five of them and the crew would have trucks waiting for them and the equipment. 

Once they landed, Richard got Penny's bag down, sticking his tongue out at Jeremy, they were quickly off and waiting at baggage claim. Penny ensured they all had their bags and headed through. Looking for their driver, she spotted a sign and stopped dead, she turned and asked.

"Right which of you do I kill?" The four of them all pointed at each other. The sign a driver was holding read 'Miss Penny and Pupils'. "You will pay, trust me." She approached the driver and introduced herself, point out her 'pupils'. He took her trolley and gestured for the others to follow him. He led them out into the warm afternoon sunshine and his waiting vehicle, loaded the luggage in and opened the doors for them. Richard dragged Penny into the back seat again commenting,

"Andy can sit in the front, since he thinks he's the boss."

"You want to swap jobs Hammond, I'll drive and you edit?"

"No your driving is even worse than his, Andy, which is saying something," Jeremy intervened, pushing him into the front seat and shutting the door. James clambered in, followed by Jeremy. Andy gave the name of the hotel and they were off. Penny and Richard donned sunglasses, watching the city go by. They pulled up at a large hotel, the porters emptied the boot and they followed their luggage in. Penny got out one of her hotel sheets and handed it to Andy.

"Thought this might be useful, I've got labels and a marker as well." She and Andy, went to the reception desk, checking them all in. Andy sorted the five of them first as Penny stickered their luggage to go straight up, Jeremy offered to sort out her bags while she stayed waiting for the crew. Andy knew them all well and who would be prepared to share without killing each other, Penny put the list together and started writing labels. Two trucks pulled up and the porters started bringing in piles of bags. The hotel had provided a conference room to store the equipment in, soon there were men everywhere, getting the equipment to the right room, bags labelled and room keys issued. Penny's head was spinning with names and faces and numbers, but they were all down on her sheet. She could transfer all of the pairings onto future sheets ready to speed it up further. 

"Thanks for your help with them, now that you've seen the process, it will streamline each day. Now there's a couple of hours before we meet in the bar and argue about what to do for dinner. There's a pool if you want a swim. You might as well take the chance to relax while you can." Andy said. Penny went upstairs to her room, found it locked so went to Jeremy's and knocked on the door.

"Hi, please can I have my key?" Penny asked as he opened the door.

"Come in, I'll find it." She followed him in. "You ok?" 

"I'm fine, planning to go for a swim, relax a bit before dinner." She replied.

"Loads of the guys will be in the pool too," Jeremy warned.

"Not a problem, I've not been swimming for a couple of weeks with the move and just want to get in the water. Would get a bit of sun too, starting working on my freckles." She grinned at him. Jeremy walked up to her, took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss then pulled away. "I need to go and get sorted out Jeremy or I'll lose myself in you." He nodded, kissed her again and handed her the key. She smiled at him and left.

Entering her room, her bags were waiting on the bed. She quickly unlocked her bag, dug out her swimsuit, sarong, flip flops and kaftan. Having spent a good portion of the day sitting, stretching her muscles in the pool seemed like heaven. Stripping off, she wriggled into her swimsuit, having the usual little battle with the tummy flattening panel. She twisted her hair up into a high bun, securing it with a plastic pin, slipped on her flip flops. Throwing her kaftan over her head, she threw her mobile, Ipad, sunglasses, sarong and room key into a little bag, and headed down to the pool. Various shouts of 'Penny' greeted her as she found a towel and sun lounger. Dumping her stuff, she took off her glasses, flip flops and kaftan, she slid into the water with a happy sigh. Striking out she did a couple of lengths before stopping and relaxing, treading water. Several of the crew swam over and she was soon chatting comfortably with them, getting more names linked to faces. She felt pleasantly relaxed in the warm water, enjoying the sun and the chatter, starting to feel like one of the group. She did a few more lengths, got out and stretched out on the sun lounger to catch a few rays and dry off a bit. She read on her ipad for a few minutes, before giving up, closing her eyes and just lay in the sun. She luxuriated in it until her phone buzzed.

_You look incredible sunbathing, build up those freckles, I want to spend hours counting them. J_

_Can think of other things I'd rather you spent hours doing, see you in the bar. P_

She smiled to herself, then spotted the time and gathered her things. She told the crew she'd see them in the bar and headed for her room. Stripping off her damp swimsuit, she hung up the dresses and nicer bits she'd bring for the evenings, chose a knee length dress for that evening, hung that in the bathroom to steam and jumped in the shower. While her hair dried she finished unpacking, used plenty of moisturiser and body lotion, warding off dry skin from the flight, chlorine and sun. Checking the mirror, freckles were sneaking out already. Just eyeliner, mascara, a little powder and lipstick for makeup. The dress was a bright print on a white background, sleeveless, a wide but high neckline, showing her collar bone and a v shaped cutout on the back, the bodice slightly fitted but a fuller skirt. A short silver necklace with a turquoise nugget sat at the base of her neck, delicate matching earrings and silver bracelet. She added a beaded silver anklet and her brown high wedge sandals, leaving her hair loose, and grabbed a turquoise cotton cardigan in case it cooled down too much later. Putting a notepad, mobile and room key in her handbag, she sprayed her perfume on and went down to the bar.

"Our lady arrives," was her greeting as she walked in from Andy, about half of the crew were already in there. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Has the dinner argument concluded or not yet started?" She asked. He gritted his teeth.

"Round 1 is over, round 2 will begin when the rest turn up!"

"Well I will keep out of it, as long as it's not a seafood only restaurant, I'm fine, and I can't see Richard agreeing to that!" Andy laughed and nodded.

"Grab a drink on your room and park yourself out of the line of fire, the guys will be down soon enough, they won't want to waste drinking time." She ordered a G&T, appreciating the flavours. Looking around the bar, she saw Richard and James sitting in a corner, they motioned her over and she joined them.

"Good evening Gentlemen, have you put in your opinion yet to Andy?"

"Yes that's why we're hiding in the corner now, he wasn't happy with the suggestion that we don't eat in the hotel tonight." James explained.

"Can't he just pull rank?" Penny asked.

"He always has that option but doesn't want to use it on the first night." Richard answered. "If Jeremy votes with Andy, most will follow but goodness knows when he'll show his face."

"Do I need to start a roundup of the missing yet?" Penny suggested.

"No, no you enjoy your drink, if Andy needs you, he'll ask. You are allowed to be off the clock Penny." Richard reassured her. They sat drinking and chatting as the bar gradually filled with the crew. The noise level was rising, despite this the three of them heard Jeremy as soon as he arrived. 

"We'll have an answer soon, the oaf arrives," James muttered dryly. Within minutes James was proved right, Andy gathered their attention and told them that they would be eating at a restaurant about fifteen minutes walk away that night, so when they finished their drinks, they could start to walk there, the hotel had booked enough tables for them all. Richard downed the remains of his, Penny had already finished, he jumped up, held out his hand to her.

"Shall we lead the way?" She took it.

"Why not, James?" James was only halfway down his pint and shook his head.

"I'll be along in a few minutes, want to finish this first." Penny and Richard left, several others following. The evening was warm, with a light breeze that lifted her curls. While the weather in England had been surprisingly pleasant for May, this was a delight, no need for a cardigan yet.

"I could get used to this," Penny commented. Richard linked arms with her, laughing.

"Nothing wrong with that," he replied. "Enjoy this evening, the hard work starts tomorrow, hence flying out today. There is the final checking of the car, making sure all of the cars are working, the mini-cams are fixed in right and framing we beautiful people to our best advantage." He preened for a moment, making her giggle. "The first day route to agree with timings and the best light, Andy making sure he had drive his vehicle, the camera men drawing straws for who has to put up with his driving. You being in with him might temper the language that comes over the radio from the pair of them, a huge bonus. It is the lightest day for you, very little for you to do, could go shopping or sunbathe." They chatted the rest of the way to the restaurant. The owner greeted them at the door, showing them to a series of tables. Richard, Penny, Shaun and Nick, started the first one off, others gathering themselves into groups on others, leaving the remaining places on their table for Andy, James and Jeremy. James arrived with a couple of the mechanics, Richard sighing with relief that he'd got there. Soon theirs was the only table not yet filled. Richard texted Jeremy to make sure everything was ok. He got the reply that they were on their way.  
Andy and Jeremy finally arrived to a sarcastic round of applause from the crew.

"Are you trying to take May's nickname off him?" Richard called out, to laughter all round. They took their seats and the waiters started taking drink orders and distributing menus. Penny was spoilt for choice, in the end going for arancini for starter and a goats cheese, rocket and pine nut pizza.

"What on earth are arancini?" Richard asked.

"Something you might actually eat, a ball of risotto rice, stuffed with ham and mozzarella, coated in breadcrumbs, then deep fried. The stuffing varies and they sometimes come with something to dip them in too. You are welcome to try one, if you won't order them yourself."

"Doesn't sound too scary, I just might." Penny's eyebrows shot up. Now the idea of getting Richard to try something new, that would be a real success. Various bottles of wine arrived on the table, Jeremy filled Penny's glass with rose, without asking. Richard shot him a questioning look.

"We talked in France about wine, Penny prefers rose too." Jeremy commented shrugging.

"You remembered a fact about alcohol, shocker." Richard quipped. Penny raised her glass to the pair of them and sipped it.

"Do you boys ever not bicker?" She questioned.

"No," Andy groaned. "The question only ever is what combination it happens in and how long it lasts."

"Oh joy, well I can't promise to get them in line too soon Andy, in teaching they say it takes a year to establish yourself before you get everyone under control." Richard laughed.

"No you've not got a year to improve them! I'm getting too old to keep putting up with them, and I've had to deal with Jeremy for the best part of fifty years."

"Put up with, charming, you've made a few quid during that time thanks to me!"

"Andy, my dear, I'm beginning to think that you might be as bad as them," Penny smiled sweetly at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Richard, James and Jeremy cheered before toasting her loudly. Nick and Shaun snorted with laughter.

Their starters arrived, Penny's arancini were as light and fluffy as she hoped, when the soft centre of ham and melted mozzarella. Richard watched her with interest, she pushed the plate towards him, silently offering him a taste. He debated for a moment, broke off a piece with his fork, sniffed it slightly suspiciously and then ate it. He smiled in surprise and she grinned in response. Between courses, Penny texted Mindy

_Just persuaded Richard to try something new to eat and he liked it. Penny_

_Was he drunk? M_

_Nope, it was a starter, you can add arancini to his list now. P_

_Well done! Don't let the Boys walk all over you. M_

The wine and beer flowed, the chatter increased in volume and the food was devoured. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed themselves, glad to all be together again ready to do what they all loved. Jeremy and Andy sorted the bill out with the owner, the four Boys posed for a photo with him, and everyone made their way slowly back to the hotel. It was dark now and had cooled, Penny dug out her cardigan and slipped it on. She was happy, relaxed and slightly buzzed. As they all entered the foyer, Andy made an announcement.

"Full crew meeting in the conference room at ten, you can decide to make breakfast or not. Any bar tabs are now down to you, they can't be charged to your room, I've already prevented that." This was greeted by boos and laughter.

"You coming to the bar Penny?" Shaun asked. She nodded.

"Let me get you and Nick a drink, not for helping me move but helping me integrate." They went to the bar for drinks then sat on one of the bigger tables, chatting to camera and sound men. At various times, the Boys looked over and saw Penny chatting with the crew, getting to know them and left her to it, know how important it was that she did. James was the first to call it a night, he said good night to her and refused the offer of an alarm call from her. As numbers gratually dwindled, Richard and Jeremy joined the crew table and Andy left. Shaun yawned, stood up and was about to leave.

"Shaun do you want your alarm call tomorrow or save it for another day?" Penny asked, prompting catcalls.

"How do we get alarm calls from you Penny?" One of the sound men asked.

"Easy help her move house," Nick answered before she said anything, "and I'll save mine for Sunday thanks Penny. Night all." He headed out closely followed by Shaun, after refusing his alarm call. When the conversation picked up again, Richard leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You realise Nick has given them the idea to do you favours in exchange for alarm calls."

"Oh yes, I caught that one, what time for you tomorrow?"

"8.30 please, I want to make sure I get some breakfast." She set an alert on her phone as he said it.

"Watch it, the youngsters are at it again," Jeremy commented.

"The old guy is just jealous that I'm more interesting than him," Richard responded quickly, causing laughter. "Who's for shots?" Richard rubbed his hands.

"Well that is my cue to call it a night gentlemen, see some of you at breakfast, do try and get some sleep." 

"Good night Miss Penny," several of them chorussed. She laughed and waved a hand in acknowledgement. She headed for her room, her phone pinged by the time she was inside.

_You didn't ask me about my alarm call. J_

_I was going to text you, you beat me to it. What time should I make sure you are awake by? P_

_Same as Richard please, I will need more than just coffee for tomorrow. J_

_Drink plenty of water before bed and I'll see you in the morning. P_

Penny took her make-up off, changed into her pjs and sorted any dirty clothing into the bottom half of her duffel bag and hung her dress up. She drank two glasses of water, set her alarm for eight am, put her mobile on to charge, read for a little while and went to sleep.


	17. The Europe Shoot Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has to manage hungover Boys and crew, then escapes into Turin while they work on the technical side of things. Richard learns that she follows through with threatens. Her new camera gets a work-out and a light make-out session occurs before making sure the Boys have all gone to bed at a good hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turin is a beautiful city, it was once the Capital of Northern Italy, the architecture is varied and beautiful.

Chapter 17 - The Europe Shoot Day 2

Penny woke up with her alarm and took a moment to think that she was in Italy, stretching happily, before getting showered. Having a look at the weather, she selected a pale green tee-shirt and navy crops, adding a cord anklet, flat sparkly sandals, a shell pendant and silver hoops, her hair in a ponytail. She put a blister pack of paracetamol and one of ibuprofen in her pocket, then took her mobile and room key, checked the time and room number list. Knocking on Richard's door, she waited and eventually it opened a crack, revealing a very tousled Richard.

"Paracetamol or ibuprofen?" She greeted him with and dropped two of his choice into his hand. "Hit the shower and I'll see you downstairs, if I don't see you in fifteen minutes I will ring and wake you up again," she warned. Next knocking on Jeremy's door, she was a little surprised when he opened it, already dressed.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up already."

"Thought I could have breakfast with you." He checked he had his key and closed the door. "No Richard?"

"I've woken him and dosed him with a fifteen minute warning if he doesn't come down." Jeremy smiled.

"I left after the first round of shots, no idea how many there were in the end. Shouldn't you have made sure he went to bed?" 

"I decided to let him do what he wanted last night, so he might be more receptive to a suggestion to go to bed tonight in a better state with starting the drive tomorrow." She explained. The lift arrived and they had it to themselves.

"Very devious."

"Thank you. You sleep ok Jeremy?"

"I did. You are looking very fresh this morning Pen, so I assume you did too." She smiled shyly at the endearment, stood on tiptoes and quickly kissed him. By the time the lift doors opened they were chatting again and walked through to breakfast. They sat down on Andy's table, ordering their hot drinks before surveying the buffet. Andy was looking a bit worse for wear. Penny got the tablets out of her pocket and slid the options over to him, he popped a couple and downed them with his coffee. Penny started breakfast with fresh fruit, followed by bread and cheese, Jeremy went down the cooked, greasy route.

Checking the time, Penny grabbed her mobile and rang Richard.

"I warned you that I would," she opened with.

"Ok ok, I'm just getting dressed, will be down in a minute," he replied, hearing Andy and Jeremy laughing.

"Lesson learned," she told them, smirking. "If James isn't sighted by 9.45, I'll ring him to make sure he doesn't miss the meeting." 

"There's a big chunk of today that you have free Penny, all the tech stuff they don't need you for. The hotel can order you a taxi if you want to go into town." Andy told her.

"You're the boss," she replied.

"You'll learn to take the opportunity to use downtime when it comes on these trips." Richard wandered in at this point.

"You look a bit better now Richard," Penny greeted him with. "Coffee this morning?" He nodded as he headed for food, Penny got the waiter's attention for his coffee. "I'll see you all at the meeting, hopefully the caffeine will have kicked in for you all." Penny headed out to the pool to see what the temperature was like, it was about 20C with a light breeze. Back up in her room, she got her folder out with all the paperwork from Jo, her ipad and notebook ready, then logging onto the hotel wifi and caught up with work emails. She dropped Jo a quick text too.

_Morning, Richard worse for wear, no sign of James yet, production meeting in 15 minutes, then I'm free and going shopping. We set off tomorrow morning. Penny_

_Let me guess, was Richard on shots last night? Jo_

_Lol he was indeed, will be putting him to bed tonight to give us a chance of being in a decent state tomorrow morning. P_

She headed back down to check that James had surfaced, sticking her head in the conference room, she spotted him in the corner. 

"Do you need anything to eat or drink James?" She asked quietly. He held up a bottle of water, she got the tablets out of her pocket and held them out, he popped a couple of paracetamol. Penny took a seat between Jeremy and Andy, she handed the day sheets for Saturday and Sunday around the table, for everyone to make notes on. A quick head count showed a few missing, so Penny headed for reception and rang the rooms, bullying them downstairs. Once everyone had finally arrived, Andy got started, running through the schedule for the weekend, with specifics for everyone. The camera men checking their equipment, mini-cam installation, mechanics doing the last run over the vehicles, installing the radios, sound men checking mics and installing mics. The four Boys needed to do some script work.

"Miss Penny you are putting the Boys to bed tonight at a decent hour," Andy instructed, to dirty laughs around the table, "and getting them up tomorrow morning! I would say to try and stop them getting drunk tonight but it isn't fair to give you more to do than the rest of the crew. You get lost until later, you are working the late shift." Andy decreed that dinner would be in the hotel tonight, a private room had been set aside for them, meeting in the bar at seven, a final production meeting at 9am on Sunday.

Penny took her stuff upstairs, put her camera, mobile, passport and sunglasses in her handbag and ordered a taxi to take her into town. While waiting she put on some suntan lotion, slapped on her hat and poked her head into the conference room that was still a hive of activity, and snapped a few shots of it all. Her taxi arrived and the driver spoke enough English to be able to ask for a slight tour of the major sites then it a huge market that the hotel had recommended to her. She was able to take some shots of the magnificent churches and baroque architecture of the building in the older parts of the city. She was shown the Mole Antonelliana, the symbol of Turin and now housing the National Museum of Cinema. She was dropped off by the Palatine Towers, Roman built, walking through them to Piazza della Repubblica, where the largest open-air market in Europe was sited. Penny had a blissful couple of hours browsing the stalls then headed into the mediaeval streets to find somewhere for lunch. After she found artisan shops to explore, buying a delicious pistachio gelato to enjoy. By three o'clock she reached a taxi rank and headed back to the hotel, rather hot and more than ready for a swim.

Leaving most of her purchases on the bed, she changed into her new strapless swimsuit, rubbed suntan lotion into her arms and shoulders, tied her sarong, slid on flip flops, grabbed supplies for the pool and headed down. She dropped everything on a sun lounger and got in the water as fast as possible. The water was a delightful relief after the heat of the market. She swam a good twenty lengths before floating happily for a few minutes. Getting out, she settled on the sunbed, plugged herself to her ipod and listened to music as she lay in the sun, remembering to turn over periodically. Checking the time, she returned to her room, rinsing out the swimsuit, hoping it would dry by morning. Showering and washing her hair, rubbing in after-sun and moisturiser, she just wrapping her sarong round herself while she packed the duffel bag, shoes going in the bottom section with dirty clothes, leaving out clothes for the morning, she decided what to wear that evening. The final decision was black linen crops, high black wedge sandals and a lilac silk halter-neck top. She plaited her hair, along each side, coiling the plaits round into a bun at the back, pulling a few ringlets out to soften it. A simple make-up, the freckles were calling in reinforcements already. She sprayed on perfume, hooked in long amethyst earrings, an amethyst bracelet, silver anklet. Booting up her new camera, she bluetoothed the photos from her trip to her ipad so she could review them properly, then put the battery on to charge ready for tomorrow.

Penny entered the bar early, got herself an ice-cold diet coke and sat in a booth, starting to flip through the shots.

"Oh I like that one," Richard commented from behind her, making her jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Richard!" She looked down at his feet and saw he was wearing converses.

"Budge up, let's have a look what you've been up to, other than sunbathing, you've got a bit of colour on your shoulders." Penny moved round the booth, handing him the ipad. Richard scrolled back to the beginning. His face lit up at the first of them all in the conference room.

"That's exactly the sort of thing I hoped you'd do, our organised chaos at work." She grinned at his reaction.

"I'd like to take a shot of everyone with all the equipment before we set off tomorrow and again when we get to Madrid, bookend the shoot." Penny commented.

"I like that idea," he replied. "Leave it with me." They sat chatting through the sights of Turin, candid shots of shoppers in the market, the Roman towers and stunning buildings. "Looks like you had a lovely day, bet you spent some money too." He nudged her. She smiled and nodded.

"What about you? Everything ok with the cars and equipment?" Richard dove in chatting enthusiastically about his car, the slight issues installing the mini-cams, the arguments that were already happening between Jeremy, James and Andy over the route. 

"Before the others arrive, do you want me to make sure you're not up til stupid o'clock tonight?" Richard nodded.

"Keep me away from the shots tonight, need to be on top form to drive through the Alps tomorrow."

"No problem, I have food for you as well, in case you need any, I conferred with Mindy before we came out here. Now, G&T or beer?"

"Oh good, I've not had a chance to get to a shop, G&T please." Penny got two G&Ts from the bar and returned to the booth to find Jeremy sitting with Richard.

"Hi, what are you drinking?"

"Same please." She handed him hers and ordered a third for herself, then slid into the booth next to Jeremy. "Thanks. What have you been up to in your free time today?" 

"Show him your photos Penny," Richard urged. Penny handed over the ipad.

"You're very taken with this place, what is it?" Jeremy asked, while flicking through the shots.

"Oh the Mole Antonelliana, it was stunning, just towers over everything around it, the high dome, so unusual. I was tempted to go in but it was too lovely to spend the day in a museum, kept me out of the Egyptian one too, will put them both on my future wish list." Penny explained. 

The bar was filling up with crew, chatting animatedly. Penny noticed that James was not around and texted him.

_You ok James? Penny_

_I'm fine, just packing, rather than leaving it til later, is everyone down yet? James_

_No not yet, about three quarters I think. Penny_

Jeremy got another round in as Andy joined them in the booth and Penny's mobile beeped again.

_Had to bite my lip to keep from counting freckles on your shoulders, you look so sexy. J_

_You sweet talker you. Do I need to escort you to your room tonight to make sure you get some sleep? P_

_Yes please, but I might not let you leave! J_

_I'm sure I could stay for a few minutes. P_

"Did everything go well today?" She asked Andy. Andy launched into descriptions of the issues, solutions and concerns from the day, but overall seems happy that they were all good to go. He paused when James wandered over, beer in hand, greeted him and continued. Penny did a head count round the bar, it looked like they had all arrived. An argument sounded like it might restart between Andy, Jeremy and James so Penny interrupted to let Andy know that everyone was in the bar now. She slipped out to check whether the private room was ready for them and let Andy know they could go through any time they were ready to, trying to diffuse the situation. Andy let everyone know they could move through. Jeremy and Richard sat Penny between them, other crew filled the rest of the table.

They all ordered food, Penny shared a bottle of rose with Jeremy, the others moved onto beer. She was being cautious about how much she was drinking as she was sort of on duty, and discretely set a reminder on her phone for midnight. The wine was going down rather easily so she tried to drink water as well. Her starter was a mozzarella, basil and tomato salad, simple, clean flavours, everything so fresh, she hummed happily eating it.

"Enjoying that?" Jeremy couldn't help asking, she nodded. He grinned at her appreciation, glad that Richard was deep in a motorbike discussion with one of the cameramen. "Are you ready for spending the day with Andy's bad driving?"

"As I'll ever be I think, I'm trying to picture it as an adventure or experience."

"Oh I'm sure it will be that."

"Should I get in on the pool of how many arguments the four of you are going to have?" Jeremy laughed.

"I wouldn't, Kiff usually wins it. Listening to us all day, he is at an advantage. Can recognise the triggers earlier and been with us since early TG days."

"Point taken." Their mains arrived, Penny's risotto looked delicious, Jeremy had seafood dish, Richard stuck to the safety of pizza. Everyone was chatting and drinking, while demolishing their food. Andy had warned her that they could be like a plague of locusts when they were working. Dessert vanished as fast all round. Andy reminded everyone that there was a final meeting at nine the next morning, from which they were leaving, so everyone should have checked out and settled their bar tabs, before then. Managing to make breakfast would be advisable, so please think about getting to bed perhaps before 2am, everyone laughed. 

"Alarm call at 7.30 please Penny," Richard leaned over and asked, she programmed her phone.

"Count me in on that one," Jeremy added.

"Nick, Shaun, either of you making a booking?" Penny called to them.

"Please, at 8 Miss Penny," Nick replied, he was sharing with Shaun so they would get two different chances to be woken up.

"James, Andy?" They both went for the same as Richard and Jeremy. Having put it all in her phone, she relaxed. The guys started to drift back to the bar, being more comfortable than the dining chairs. It was eleven o'clock, Penny joined them but switched to soft drinks, she didn't want a thick head in the morning. James stayed for one pint then headed up, one safely down, three to go, she thought, then returned to the conversation with Kiff, she'd refused his offer of getting in on the bet but he wasn't holding it against her. He was entertaining her with stories of Jeremy on his scooter in Vietnam. At midnight Richard had the sense to leave without being escorted, Andy caught Penny's eye, indicated to Jeremy, she let him know that she'd deal with him, then followed Richard to the lift. Three down, just Jeremy to go. He'd almost finished his drink, she got up.

"Well you lovely gentlemen, I have to be up to wake the reprobates up, so need to go to bed. Jeremy can I trust you to go to bed or are you going to escort me up now?" She raised an eyebrow at him, challengingly for the crew, but with a jokey glint.

"Oh I think that I had better escort you, can't have you getting lost, Andy would have a go at me," he replied. The guys laughed as they wished them a good night and left together. Once in the lift, Jeremy turned to her. "I can't believe you just asked me to take you to bed in front of everyone! You complete tease." She laughed softly at him and put a hand on his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, it was too easy to do." 

"Come on," he pulled her down the corridor and opened his door quickly. He closed the door, turning to look at her. "I could happily not let you out of my sight until breakfast," he sighed. "It has been all I could do to stop myself from stroking you in that top." He walked over and traced a finger from her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm, pulling her against him. He stroked across the bare skin of the top half of her back, making her shiver. Stooping he brushed her lips with his, Penny wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him in and opening her lips. She moaned gently as his tongue touched her's. Jeremy back slowly towards the sofa, moving her with him then pulling her into his lap. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin silk of her top, and his skin against her's. Their kisses became more heated and urgent. Penny broke away first, resting against his broad chest, catching her breath. She stroked the patch of curly chest hair shown by the open buttons at the neck of his shirt, finally daring to do what she'd thought of doing for weeks. His breath hitched at the feel of her little exploration, thus far she'd not touched much of his skin. Sliding her other hand behind his head, she pulled him back into deep kisses. Jeremy gradually slowed the intensity pulling away. Penny stroked his face, looking into his eyes.

"You must realise that I'm finding it as hard to resist you as well. I could drown in your kisses, you are an incredible kisser. We both have to focus on the shoot, but afterwards that is a different matter. I'd better go to bed now Jeremy." She slid off his lap, leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Why do you have to be so sensible?" He grumbled getting to his feet. "I'm still going to text you though." 

"Great. You need to be ready to be the oaf we all adore." She winked at him.

"Good night Pen," he kissed the top of her head as he pulled her into a hug, Penny held him tight too. He stuck his head out of the door to make sure the corridor was clear, then let her slip out to her room along the corridor from his. He watched her open her door before closing his door. Closing her door, she leaned on it, gently banging her head against it, she knew it was the sensible thing to do, and she had a lifetime of sensible decisions made. Sighing she set her alarm for seven, got ready for bed and slipped between the sheets, hoping for sleep.


	18. The Europe Shoot Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get on the road and start the shoot properly. Penny makes progress getting to know the crew and REALLY gets one over on Richard. Jeremy discloses a plot the Boys have planned.

Chapter 18 The Europe Shoot Day 3

  
  
Sunday started early when Penny's alarm ripped through her dreams, despite feeling blearily she was excited, today the shoot started properly, beautiful cars, stunning locations and the three Boys she'd spent so many years watching, and now she was part of it too. A shower woke her properly and she packed her sponge bag, making sure nothing was left in the bathroom. Having taken them out the previous night, she french plaited her hair down each side of her head, securing them firmly at the ends. She didn't bother with any make-up, it was likely to be a hot day and there was other things to worry about. Her phone beeped and she threw on her kaftan and padded down the corridor to knock on the doors of the four Boys. James, Andy and Jeremy all shouted acknowledgments through the door but nothing from Richard. Going back to her room she rang him, eventually he answered it, she couldn't help grinning at the sleepy tone so using her best teacher voice, she ordered him into the shower. Finishing her packing, she threw on denim cut-offs, a royal blue vest top, trainers, silver hoops, the lapis pendant and her Indian scarf round her neck. She put her pale blue cardigan in her handbag in case it was cooler crossing the Alps. Taking her camera bag, she headed down for breakfast, knocking on Nick and Shaun's door on her way. Dumping the bag in their conference room, she was pleasantly surprised to see how many crew bags were already in there and how busy it was at breakfast. Penny had as substantial breakfast as she could, including plenty of tea and orange juice. She smiled when the four Boys trailed in, pretty much together, relieved Richard had not gone back to sleep. Getting up to grab an apple to put in her bag, she realised Jeremy was watching her, she raised a questioning eyebrow at him and saw him reach for his mobile.

_Ah the shoot look, forget 15, you look 12 with the plaits, love it, could pull you really close with them. J_

She rolled her eye affectionately and headed back to her room. Making sure everything was packed, she fastened the duffel bag, put the charger bag in her handbag, then replied to Jeremy.

_Glad they meet with your approval, you'll be seeing plenty of them this week. P_

Putting her handbag over her shoulder, Penny wheeled the duffel bag out. She checked out, her bar bill not as bad as she was expecting, dumped the bags in the conference room, putting the hamster snacks bag with them, it had stayed with the equipment so far. Returning to the dining room, most of the crew were there, at quarter to nine, she was pleasantly surprised but they were professionals. She sat next to Andy.

"All in their rooms by midnight, I'm impressed, where have you been all these years," He complimented. She laughed.

"Might not have stopped them drinking in there but it was closer, doesn't mean I can keep it up every night though. If you can feed me a line in the meeting, I'll be ready with the hamster snacks." Andy laughed and agreed. Penny returned to the conference room, getting out her camera and starting to get shots of the organised chaos going on around her, she had hidden a packet of biscuits by her seat. She had her notes ready for the meeting. Getting out the room list, Penny conferred with reception to see if any were left to check out, only two were left and she could see them coming out of the lift with their bags. Andy was in the conference room, she gave him a thumbs up for check-out completed, he nodded in relief. She took a seat away from the Boys so that she could get shots of them. The table filled and Andy got started. Outlining the morning's route and shoot, Andy got to the plans for lunch.

"We should be stopping at a cafe near the border, as long as filming goes to time this morning, it has been Richard approved, but in case we don't Penny has a solution." Penny threw the pack of biscuits at Richard, who caught them in surprise.

"Erm thanks Penny."

"No problem, they are just part of the Hamster snack bag," Penny dumped the bag on the table in front of her to peels of laughter and applause around the table. 

"You sod!" Richard flushed then joined in good-naturedly. Andy brought them back to order then finished off the meeting with instructions to assemble outside with all the gear for a photo. The room emptied fast, all of them wanting to get on the road and shoot. Penny checked nothing had been left behind and was greeted outside with a bright a cheerful arranged crew. She snapped off a few shots then Richard started shouting that she needed to be in one with them. A porter stepped in, took her camera, she was pulled between Richard and Jeremy, who both wrapped arms round her shoulders, making silly comments to make her laugh. While the crew started loading up, the manager of the hotel posed with the Four Boys. Penny found Camera Car 3, climbed into the passenger seat, checked she had access to her camera bag and handbag, strapped in and waited for Andy. The back door opened and Jeff climbed in.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Penny asked him. He held up a literal short straw, sighing. He settled himself, prepping the camera. Andy climbed in and set off, Jeff starting to get city shots. Andy headed straight for the Fiat Head Quarters where they had permission to shoot and was the reason they were setting off on a Sunday, rather than a working day. The crew cars gathered out of the way and Jeremy was cued in to drive up and introduce his car. He drive a red open-top sports car up and got out.

"For this trip, which starts in Turin, I felt it was apt to use a local car, this is a Fiat 124 Spider S-Design." He continued on praising the features of it then turned as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. James pulled up a white sports car and climbed out.

"I've been controversial with my choice, coming from Monaco, but is an electric sports car, the Venturi Fetish II, this has a prime pedigree, coming from a Formula E racing team."

"So we're going to be stopping for hours all the time to charge you up, oh excellent choice Slow."

"Actually it has a range of 340km, the best of any electric car on the market at the moment." Their bickering continued until Richard drew up in a blue open-top. He got out, slamming the door excitedly, his bouncy energy obvious.

"I'm driving a Spanish car, the Tauro Sport Auto V8 Spider, originating from the end of our journey." He looked over at the other cars. "May, electric brave choice." The three of them bounced off each other, trashing their choices. Penny took snaps of them and the crew focusing on capturing them. The director eventually shouted cut and conferred with Andy whether they had all that they needed or a reshoot was in order. Penny got shots of the three of them leaning against their bonnets. Andy gestured to her and she got back in the car.

"We're off ahead of them, Jeremy will record a piece about the history of the site for a v/o when we get back. Time to drive some of the historic sites, making sure it is clear for them." They set off, Andy switching on the radio. "Hope you are ready to hear all of the garbage they are about to spout for days on end," he warned her. The morning was spent driving around the city then towards Sestriere, on the alpine road and their revised lunch stop. Penny spotted the helicopter, as they started to climb on the mountain roads, Andy was relieved when she pointed it out. 

"We can't shoot in the Alps without some decent aerial shots, the light is so good today, those cars will pop against the green and grey. The snaking roads look fantastic from above, the feat of engineering building them." Penny smiled at Andy geeking out, before being completely distracted by the incredible scenery they were driving through. When Andy pulled over to allow Jeff to work, she took the same opportunity. Even with stops, they reached the lunchstop well ahead of the others. Penny grabbed a menu and got lunch orders from the boys over the radio. She put her hat on and sat out in the sunshine waiting for their food and the cars. The radio crackled warning them of their approach, Jeff was set up ready to capture it. They pulled in red, white and blue, heading straight indoors. A crew member pulled James' car round the side and plugged it in. Their food was brought out to Penny's table and they soon emerged, surprisingly quiet. Penny moved to another table out of the way, in case there was any shooting of their meal. After she finished her panini, she slipped some snacks into James and Jeremy's cars, as well as fresh bottles of cool water for all three of them, getting back in the camera car, with take-out coffees for Jeff and Andy plus tea for herself. They departed heading for the border, then aiming for Digne, their overnight stop, it would be a long afternoon but decent roads, the star cars should arrived before dusk. Andy checked with James on how his charge was holding up, Jeremy and Richard muscled in on the conversation, winding him up so it took a while before he got an answer. Penny chuckled listening in on the banter, most of which could never make it to screen, even with a bleep machine. Andy pulled up at service station to refuel, Penny grabbed hot drinks after popping to the loo, and dug chocolate digestives out of the hamster snack bag. They got to the hotel in Digne by six, the star cars at least half an hour behind them. Andy and Penny checked everyone in, agreed with the hotel for dinner at eight for everyone, stickered up the bags that they had with them, delivering them to rooms while they waited. As each crew car pulled in, Penny handed their keys to them and told them dinner time, she sent Andy up to his room, reassuring him that she could handle it. He took the radio with him to make sure he knew where they were up to. Jeff was stationed outside ready to shoot the arrival. The vehicles were all overnighting in secure parking so there was no need to remove the equipment. The sound outside increased and Penny heard the V8 engine of Richard's car. She waited for them, keys ready. James entered first, then Richard with Jeremy bringing up the rear, giving them keys, directions and dinner time. There was still one crew car to come in, the aerial camera-man had already arrived, he wouldn't be around for the whole shoot, but they needed him tomorrow in Monaco and crossing over the Pyrenees into Spain. The last key issued, she headed up for a shower, there wouldn't be time to swim today.

Penny hit the bar at 7.30, in white linen trousers and a bright green embroidered blouse, flat sandals and silver jewellery, her hair twisted up and pinned simply. She grabbed a diet coke and flopped on a table with Kiff and Nick.

"How many so far today Kiff?" She asked. He laughed, holding up four fingers as he took a long pull on his pint. She shook her head, muttering about overgrown boys. They all chatted and were joined by other crew with stories of the antics going on already.

"How was it in with Andy?" Shaun asked Penny. She shrugged.

"I've been in cars with worse, but I suppose we were on reasonable proper roads."

"She got off very lightly today, he was almost average," Jeff contributed from behind her. They all laughed and traded stories of the nightmares they'd had with Andy behind the wheel on location, as the bar filled. Andy arrived with the other Boys and suggested everyone move through to the dining room. Penny sat with the crew continuing their conversation, having a relatively simple meal for a change with a couple of glasses of rose. The whole crew was quieter than the previous nights,

"Did something happen I don't know about, everyone is rather quiet tonight," she asked Kiff.

"They always were on the first night actually on the road, while people find their rhythm again. Tomorrow night we'll be in Monaco so everyone will be going all out and doing some serious drinking, so most are likely be going to bed early tonight." He replied.

"Well that makes my job easier tonight and I may get an early night too." Before everyone left the dining room, Penny distributed the notes for Monday and got alarm call times for the four Boys. Andy said that he'd make sure they went up at a decent time and she could have an early night if she wanted to, it would definitely be a late night tomorrow, he warned. She wished everyone good night and headed for her room. 

She made herself a cup of mint tea, curling up in bed with her ipad. Catching up on the news, she then emailed Jo, telling her the gossip so far and her parents, letting them know where she was. She was reading when her mobile beeped.

_Are you ok? Barely seen or spoken to you today. J_

_I'm fine, reading with a mint tea, rock n roll lifestyle or what? P_

_Want company? I promise to behave. J_

_You're always welcome, room 217. P_

She threw her dressing gown on over her shortie pjs as there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and let Jeremy in.

"Oh sorry you were in bed," he apologised and made to leave.

"It's fine Jeremy, I'd have said no otherwise. Just been emailing and reading the news. Want a hot drink?" He nodded and went for mint tea as well. She wandered about barefooted filling the little kettle and making it for him.

"Biscuit, snack? I've got the hamster snacks up here." He gave a belly laugh.

"Sorry Pen but love that one, never letting him forget it. I'll take a digestive." Penny handed him a biscuit and curled up on the bed, opposite Jeremy on the sofa.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" He shrugged a little embarrassed.

"Missed you today. The drive was stunning and I wish I could have shared it with you. Then you ate with the crew and went straight to bed."

"It's called work Jeremy. I know your job is driving incredible cars through stunning scenery and chatting or bickering with your mates, but others of us have to do different things. I'm getting to know the crew and they are accepting me as one of them, it makes my life easier. I love eating with you guys but don't want the crew to think that I'm above them or something."

"They really don't think that about you Pen, they've been singing your praises downstairs tonight."

"That's nice to hear."

"Tomorrow night you are coming with us, we are eating at a very posh restaurant and perhaps going to a casino, the guys will be finding a bar and getting plastered."

"Very sweet of you but do you think I packed something suitable for that coming on a road-trip?"

"We are way ahead of you, we all want a beautiful lady on our arms. We get to the hotel just after lunch, James has a piece to shoot at his car's factory and Richard has offered to take you shopping, of course Mindy may have had a hand in that. We are not taking no for an answer by the way."

"You are incorrigible, you really are Jeremy! Some people could call this bullying." Penny just shook her head in disbelief at him. "I'm not exactly the tall, slim, blonde twenty-somethings that most men want on their arm there."

"Been there, done that, horrifically boring. You are the complete package, beautiful, intelligent and fascinating, your red hair is stunning, the colours in it in the sunshine are incredible. Besides I never bully, encourage vigorously, cajole, persuade with avengence, but never bully. Please say yes, I get to take you out somewhere incredible and treat you like a princess, also in Monaco there are celebs everywhere, so we get left alone, there are much bigger fish to go after. Even James has a dj with him." Penny blushed at his words.

"So you guys had a plan to go out for dinner all along?"

"We did."

"That could be described as devious."

"Absolutely," he grinned. "Come on, you know you want to."

"I hope I don't regret this, yes." She shook her head wondering what she had let herself in for. "I hope you are ready to watch me flirting with Richard."

"I'm getting used to it unfortunately but not too much please."

"Sorry but I'm not in that kind of place with James and certainly not with Andy, Richard and I have an understanding though, it's fun and stops anyone thinking I'm interested in you. I would happily flirt with you but I'm paranoid about doing it and giving people ideas."

"I know I promised to behave and I will but please can I join you? I want to hold you." She moved over to the far side of the bed and crooked her finger at him. He lay down beside her and she snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his broad chest.

"Now this I could get used to," she sighed closing her eyes. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know what you mean," he replied quietly, stroking her hair, thinking how much trouble he was in over her. He could happily spend the night just letting her sleep in his arms and watch her. Wonderful as that would be, he had to drive tomorrow and wasn't an option. He realised that her breathing had slowed down and she must have actually fallen asleep. He let her sleep for a few minutes before carefully rolling her away and pulling the covers over her. Checking that she'd already set the alarm, he switched the lights off and let himself out, closing the door as quietly as he could.


	19. The Europe Tour Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shoot arrives in Monaco, a shopping trip with Richard, a black-tie dinner in Monaco, gambling in a casino and a moon-lit walk. They both imagine what would have happened if they had not gone to their own rooms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving the rating at Mature for now but when they get back to London, I will be upgrading it to Explicit.
> 
> I hope some of you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying researching and writing it.

Chapter 19 The Europe Tour Day 4

Penny woke up refreshed on Monday morning, although a little confused for a moment, why she was wearing her dressing gown in bed, then she remembered and realised she'd fallen asleep on Jeremy and was mortified. She grabbed her mobile.

_I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you last night, I must have been more tired than I realised. P_

His reply came instantly.

_No need to apologise, good to know that you are so comfortable around me. You look adorable sleeping by the way. J_

_Thank you for covering me up.P_

_I didn't expect to be putting you to bed on this trip, thought it was your job to put me to bed ;). J_

_Such a gentleman. P_

_Collect me on your way to breakfast. J_

_Will do. P_

She hit the bathroom, then dressed in navy crops, a short-sleeved navy blouse with white butterflies on it, flat sandals, silver hoops and necklace and plaited her hair in a single plait down her back. She knocked on Richard, James and Andy's doors, returning to her room and packed up the rest of her stuff. Before closing the snack bag, she put a few of the good teabags into her pocket, in case James wanted them. Knocking on Jeremy's door he was ready to eat and they walked to the lift.

"Morning Pen, you sleep ok?"

"I did thank you, I hope you got some sleep too?"

"Yes, don't worry. I was very tempted to stay where I was but didn't want to shock you, waking up and finding me there."

"Still can't believe I did that, I'm mortified."

"Don't be, I enjoyed it. Others in our group might imply I bored you to sleep, I accuse May of it all the time, I hope it wasn't the case."

"Not at all. Think of it this way, I slept really well so will be able to stay up nice and late tonight." They reached the dining room and found a table with Kiff and Jeff. Jeremy ordered tea and coffee for them, while Penny gathered herself a bowl of fresh fruit and a pastry, spotting the fresh rolls, ham and cheese to follow. Jeremy ordered a ham omelette. She tried the tea, it was a little insipid, there were not alternative blends available so she asked for a pot of hot water and used her own bag. James arrived and she handed him a tea bag and warned him against ordering the tea. Richard and Andy soon followed but started the day on coffee. 

"Has Jeremy told you about our plans for this afternoon Penny?" Richard asked, trying to look wide-eyed and innocent.

"Yes he has and you can stop the innocent look, it won't work on me mister, I know that I'm the victim of a conspiracy." She winked at him.

"Thank you, I'd be delighted to have dinner with the four of you tonight and if you are really willing to help me shop then yes please."

"Your presence seems to have a civilising effect on them Penny, otherwise the evening will descend into a posher version of the crew's night out. Well that is how headlines are made." Andy commented. Penny laughed, and nodded in agreement, enjoying her breakfast. Once she finished her tea, she left them to it and returned to her room. She finished packing her bags then brought them down to the conference room in two waves, and checked out, settling her bill. She found a seat and waited for the crew to show up, reading an email reply from Jo. Everyone arrived promptly, eager to start the meeting and be off. The sooner they were on the road, the sooner they could get to Monaco and for most of them an afternoon and evening off. Andy ran through the key points on the notes, suggested they all have lunch before checking in, apart from James' crew, who would head to the factory straight after lunch.

It was all hands on deck to get the bags loaded into the vehicles, then Andy set off ahead of the others. Jeff seemed in quite a good mood, despite being in Camera Car 3 for the duration. It was a simple run today, if possible three and a half hours, as long as there were no issues en-route. Penny was snapping the scenery and Andy stopped a number of times for Jeff to get some long-range shots as they went through a National Park region of Verdon. The radio banter appear quite amicable today, apart from Jeremy winding James up about taking his car back to the factory and exchanging it for a real car. They made excellent time, stopping for a natural break and fresh drinks. They crossed into Monaco and were soon slowed down considerably by the tight streets.

"This is the most densely population country on the planet, as well as the most expensive real estate. Of course you knew it was the Grand Prix last weekend, well setting up the route, cutting roads off and so on, takes six weeks to do, then three weeks to remove. We are staying at the Fairmount, the tunnel used runs under it. Will get Richard to do a piece outside tomorrow morning about it. They clear access the the Fairmont nice and quickly and it has fantastic parking." Andy ran a commentary about Monaco as he followed the sat nav to the cafe meeting point. He radioed to the rear car to see how far away they were, surprisingly only half an hour, so there hadn't been any hold ups for a change. They reached the cafe and parked up. As soon as she was out of the car, Penny could smell the sea and gave a happy sigh. You couldn't beat the combination of sun and sea, having lived in the sand for years, that she could give or take. She took a few shots around the place and found Andy sitting outside. It was noticably cooler than Turin, thanks to the sea breeze, but still easily warm enough to sit outside in.

"Should I order their lunch Andy?" Penny asked.

"No, they are close enough now, they will be fine, we're not exactly in a hurry after lunch," he reassured her. They sat, enjoying the sun, browsing the menu and people watching. Penny loved people watching and this was certainly the place to do it, there was a steady parade of the Beautiful People passing by. Soon the next camera car pulled up with Jeremy behind it, followed by James and Richard a minute later. The tables outside were full of the crew very quickly, a few opting to sit inside. Hidden behind her hat and sunglasses, Penny took the opportunity to watch Jeremy. He was open and gregarious, chatting with Richard, James, Kiff and various camera-men, they were all laughing about something that had happened that morning. She smiled gently at the scene, still wanting to pinch herself that this was her job now and that she was allowed to be a part of it all. She snapped some shots of the group with her zoom. Glancing at her watch, she realised that she could have been sitting in a classroom with thirty Year 10s talking statistical analysis of a graph instead. This couldn't have been much more of a contrast.

"You seem deep in thought Penny," Andy said to her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, was just picturing my timetable for just now and what I would have been doing at school right now." She smiled at him.

"Any regrets?" He checked.

"None at all, best decision I made for a very long time. Hope you haven't?"

"You are making my life, to say nothing of their's easier and that was the idea. You're taking the iniaitive, predecessors have not bothered. You want to mix with the whole crew, not keep yourself apart from them, it is appreciated, we all need to have each other's backs on the road. It isn't much of an issue on this kind of trip but when we're in Africa it is one big team time."

"Thanks Andy." Penny's lunch arrived, a salad nicoise, she ordered another citron presse as well, enjoying the sharpness. Soon everyone was tucking into their lunch.

After lunch Andy, Jeff and Penny went to the hotel first to start the check-in process, James and his crew headed for the factory for his car's shoot. Andy stopped, handed the keys to a valet and a porter unloaded their bags. Penny was first through the front door and paused, taking in her surroundings, this was certainly a grade of hotel she'd not stayed at before, and not what she'd been expecting from this trip either. Andy checked the group in and they filled in the room numbers, Andy keeping James' group's keys. Stickering up the bags from their car, she was ready as the others started to arrive. Richard offered to sort out her bags, so that they could head out again. By the time his and her bags had been stowed in the right rooms, Penny was almost finished doing the keys. He took over from her so that she could sort herself out. She took a shot of some strappy heels she'd bought in Turin, in case they would go with something she found, dug out a strapless bra from her bag, left behind her notepad, ipad, cardigan and popped her camera in, then met Richard in the foyer.

"All set? I've got a taxi ready." Richard greeted her with. She nodded excitedly.

"You don't have to do this though Richard."

"I do, and I'll kill you if you tell the others, but I like clothes shopping." They climbed in and he gave the driver the address.

"I had noticed how your style has changed since starting GT, and I don't just mean the goatee." Richard laughed.

"Was all part of the same process I suppose, fresh start new me and being in a very different place financially as well."

"Couldn't have been more of a contrast to the others too."

"Besides between Mindy, Izzy and Willow, it's not like I don't spend any time in clothes shops, or know what suits people. Colour wise for you, blues and greens look great on you, as well as black of course."

"Your secret is safe with me, Richard and spot on with the colours. I did buy these shoes in Turin," she showed him the picture. "They might be suitable for tonight."

"They could be just the thing. We are all going black tie, I wasn't thinking full length for you, possibly mid-calf, and we need to make the most of some of your best assets." He winked at her, she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Without exposing them, elegant and sexy but not in the slightly tarty, not at my age. That is where I need to trust you to be honest with me."

"Of course I will be, not about to abuse your trust and Mindy would kill me!" The taxi pulled up outside a row of shops and Richard paid him. They got out and he held the door open for her. They made a beeline for the evening wear, Penny had looked up the UK to EU dress size conversion and admitted it to Richard. 

"Long is likely to be too long for me, look," she held up a clearly full length dress, there was at least six inches on the floor. "Even with heels, there is dress to spare!"

"I know the feeling," Richard laughed. "How about this?" He held up a navy velvet one-shouldered dress. "Come on try this one, are there any others you've seen?" She shook her head and went to find the changing room. Struggling into the dress, she managed to zip it up herself but wasn't sure about it, it was knee length, with a short front split. She came out to show Richard, walking on tip toes to show the heel effect. He looked thoughtful but not wowed, same as she was.

"I think this one could be labelled as ok, shape isn't bad but velvet isn't ideal for the summer." She said. He nodded in agreement.

"Well it was only the first shop, go and change Penny." She returned quickly. A couple of doors down they tried again. There was more choice this time, she tried three on. A mint off the shoulder satin, sky blue sleeveless with a full skirt and black silk strapless.

"The mint green is a possible, I think it has been the nicest so far, was a good fit as well." Richard decided.

"I agree," Penny nodded.

"We'll try one more place and make a decision." While Penny changed, Richard asked the assistant to reserve the mint green dress for an hour for them. They moved to the next shop and were browsing the racks.

"Eureka, I think I have the perfect dress for you," Richard exclaimed. He bustled her to the changing room and handed it to her. Undressing, Penny thought it had possibility, the colour was gorgeous, a deep teal dupion silk. It was strapless, but boned so it would be secure and help to shape her, the skirt was slightly A line to mid-calf, there was ruching round the waist, that was gathered and fastened at the left hip and fell to the knee. She zipped it up, the fit was great, she had no urge to pull it up, a sweetheart curve to the top of the dress. The colour complimented her pale skin, even with the sun she'd caught this week, worked well with her red hair. She almost danced out of the changing room. Richard just stood staring at her.

"Richard?"

"Oh, erm sorry Penny, that is the one, you look amazing." He was a bit dazed.

"It isn't too much? Too low?"

"Not at all. That is exactly what you need for tonight." He snapped a shot of her on his mobile. "Mindy wanted to see it." He explained.

"Pass it out to me while you get dressed." She finished getting dressed and he was waiting for her. He handed her a fancy garment bag.

"Mindy says early happy birthday."

"What? No!"

"Really check your phone," he insisted.

_I know it's not til next month, but happy birthday from us, he's got good taste hasn't he? Mx_

"Thank you Richard," she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Goodness knows what that shop assistant thinks of us!" He laughed.

_Thank you so much, it really is gorgeous and so generous of you. Px_

"Now what about you Richard? Are we doing any shopping for you?" Penny asked.

"Well there were a couple of shops I was thinking of popping into if we had the time." He admitted.

"It's only three o'clock, we have plenty of time." She linked arms with him. "Come on, lead on." They had fun browsing for additions to Richard's wardrobe, including a striking waistcoat to wear that night, then to a cafe and had drinks and fresh crepes and flagging down a taxi.

"See you in the Champagne Bar at 7," Richard told her. Going straight up to her room she rang the spa and book to have her hair done at half past five, being a Monday, this wasn't a problem. She hung the dress up, got out her new shoes, they were strappy and black, so would be ideal. She's painted her toe nails a standard red before coming away, a few touch-ups and they would pass. Digging out the little bag she found in the Turin market, she held it against the dress, it had a sequinned peacock on it and the colours in the tail worked. She'd noticed it as it should go with a variety of colours. The necklace she found in the artisan quarter was ideal for the evening. She hadn't planned to buy any jewellery but it had been love at first sight and nothing like she'd seen before. A trio of cameos, but carved in mother of pearl rather than beige shell, set in classic Italian filigree work, with delicate filigree earrings to match. It could have been an antique if she'd not seen other work by the same silversmith and him working in the shop. The silver had been oxidised to darken it, it suited the cameos well. It was half past four, she had time for a swim. Putting on her strapless swimsuit, she put suntan lotion on her shoulders, back, arms and face, tied her sarong, put on flips flops, put camera, key and mobile in a little bag, set a half hour alarm on her watch and headed for the pool. 

Quite a few of the crew were down there. They greeted her enthusiastically, some were already on the beers as well. She dumped her stuff, sneakily got a few shots of them and climbed into the pool. It was a stunning location, a glass fence at one end with a view out over the sea. Swimming carefully as she was wearing her prescription sunglasses, she was able to see who was around better than usual. She spotted Jeremy and James in one corner of the pool and headed for them.

"Hi, how did filming go at the factory?" She asked. James smiled and nodded.

"Hi Penny, good thanks, finished in about half an hour. Did you have a successful trip?"

"I did," she grinned. "This pool is stunning, could spend hours in here, a night swim would be quite something too." The three of them chatted until her watch alarm sounded. She made her apologies, dried off, gathered her stuff and returned to her room. She jumped in the shower using the fancy gel provided, completely removing any chlorine smell. Drying off, she wrapped herself in her sarong and sat on the balcony, gazing out the sea as she rubbed in body lotion and moisturiser, touched up her toe nails and painted her finger nails with a first coat of classic red, she'd do the second while her hair was being done. Taking a shot of her bare legs and painted toes, with the sea beyond, she couldn't resist texting it to Jeremy.

_:P it was bad enough seeing you in the pool looking like you were naked under the water, then this, you temptress! J_

_Then you are going to be struggling all evening ;). P_

Her nails were dry enough to get her make-up out ready for when she got back. Putting on underwear and her kaftan, it zipped up the front, so wouldn't disturb her hair taking it off, flip flops. She headed down to the salon on the first floor. She was the only client in there. While her hair was washed, she described the dress and the kind of style she was thinking of. The head massage with conditioner relaxed her pleasantly. Rinsing and partly drying her hair, the long loose ringlets were emerging already, so the stylist realised how she could work with it. Penny painted a second coat on her nails, unable to answer the standard questions of where she was going or what they were doing, explaining her bosses were taking her out. The stylist was horrified by the idea that she was travelling from Italy to Spain with so many men and it was all about cars. Penny tried to reassure her that they were a lovely group and treated her really well. She decided against mentioning the Africa trip, the poor woman might not recover from that one, especially the days without showers, camping in the desert. Penny watched the style take shape, flattering her face, drawn gently in waves back, several ringlets left to soften it. She was shown the back, it looked almost Grecian, sort of a bun covered in ringlets, some pinned flat, others moving around. She moved her head about, it was certainly secure, despite looking loosely pinned, not something she could have done herself. She charged it to her room and tipped the stylist, who wished her much luck with the rest of her journey.

Taking her time with her make-up, a light base, letting the start of a tan and her freckles show, she focussed on her eyes, a slightly smokey effect but with a hints of green and dark green liner and plenty of mascara. Cleaning her glasses she put them back on, wishing she could still see without them. Perfume was next then she fastened her shoes, jewellery, carefully stepped into the dress and zipped it up, lastly lipstick. She put it on before dressing previously and gotten it on her clothes so changed things round ever since. Loading up her new bag with powder, lipstick, tissues, her purse, mobile and key, she checked herself in the mirror. Well she certainly didn't look like a teacher or one of the boys anyone. The teal was such a good colour, she was rather conscious of the amount of skin on show, not wearing a strapless dress very often, and remembered to get her black pashmina out of the duffel bag, in case it cooled down later. Taking a deep breath she headed down to the bar.

Entering the Champagne Bar, Penny looked around for her escorts, eventually spotting them in a corner, she composed herself, suddenly nervous and approached them. Spotting her first, Jeremy did a double-take then stood up, his movement getting the attention of the others, who all turned round to look at her.

"You look beautiful," he kissed her on the cheek and went to the bar to get her a drink. He needed time away from the others to pull himself together. She was stunning and he wished they were alone so that he could tell her properly and keep her all to himself.

"Good evening Gentlemen, and don't you all look like it as well," Penny greeted them. Richard jumped up and followed Jeremy's example, kissing her cheek. 

"Perfect choice, you look fantastic," Richard reassured her, spotting her nervousness. She sat down next to James, who picked up her hand and kissed it, surprising her.

"My lady," he called her. Andy just smiled.

"You've bewitched my Boys, well done, not often they are left this quiet." He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Most of the crew are in the main bar, come on, you need to say hi to them." He led her out and into the main bar, the crew were all clustered on one side. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Guys, before we whisk her away for the evening, just wanted to show you what you are missing out on, may I introduce Miss Penny!" Then pulled her through the door. They stood and gave her a round of applause and catcalls. She curtseyed and wished them a good evening, blushing at their attention. "Sorry guys, she's ours tonight." Andy winked and they returned to the Champagne Bar. Penny sat next to Jeremy, who handed her a glass of champagne.

"Start as you mean to go on this evening. Cheers," he clicked glasses with her, as did the others.

"Thank you Jeremy." Penny wanted to tell him how handsome he looked in his dinner jacket, to snuggle into his side, have his arm around her. "That waistcoat was a good choice Richard." She needed to say something to someone, having killed their conversation when she arrived. Penny sat sipped her drink then she felt her bag vibrate.

_You take my breath away, I can't believe I have to share you this evening. Jx_

_I don't want to share you either, love you in a DJ. Px_

Andy checked his watch.

"Finish up, our car should be waiting for us now." He stood up. Jeremy and Richard linked arms with Penny and escorted her out, James following behind. "First I think a few photos though." Penny handed Andy her phone, already in camera mode. He took some of Penny, then with the Boys, then the Boys on their own and Penny with each them and the receptionist took one of all five of them. Penny wrapped her pashmina round her shoulders and followed them out, where a limo was waiting. Jeremy helped her in, following her to sit next to her then Richard opposite her, James and Andy last in.

The limo whisked them through the streets, people could now be seen out in evening wear, rather than shorts. They stopped at a restaurant and everyone got out. Jeremy and Richard took Penny's arms and escorted her inside. They were led to their table, the crystal and silverwear sparkling in the candlelight. Jeremy and Richard sat either side of her, James and Andy opposite. They were handed menus and Andy ordered a bottle of champagne to start them off. Penny was spoilt for choice, she was still making up her mind while translating or describing some of the menu for Richard, while Jeremy and James tried to tell him that the seafood dishes were chicken. They all ordered and the sommelier poured the champagne.

"To a successful tour," Andy toasted. 

"Any idea what the footage is looking like yet?" Penny asked, trying to focus on the whole group, not thinking about Jeremy's thigh pressing against her's in the limo. 

"So far so good, the bits I've looked at anyway. The cars look fantastic, the scenery is making the route worth it. There have been plenty of entertaining arguments," he mock glared at the Boys, Penny couldn't help but laugh. "Only Richard's factory piece left to film, and a couple of good driving days. With new cars there was no chance of breakdowns, but Richard hasn't crashed and James hasn't run out of power, so we're all good."

"Oh so nothing to say about me then? I assume that's because I never do anything wrong on these trips?" Jeremy said, to laughter all round.

"What?" 

"Poor car choices, sabotaging our cars, breaking your own cars being convinced powrrrr is the only way to drive?" Richard counted them off on his fingers. 

"Suggesting we use horses, twice, trying to kill me with a crane, abandoning the pair of us on Death Road?" James added. 

"Sorry to tell you all but as a former fan, those are what we live for." Penny offered.

"Former fan? Where did we go wrong?" Richard tried to look serious and concerned with his wide-eyed expression.

"Sorry that look doesn't work as well with the goatee, you don't look innocent anymore." 

"Our little boy has grown up," Jeremy said.

"Are you sure?" James quipped. Richard just sat huffing with his arms folded. 

  
Their starters arrived and conversation turned to some of the things they'd eaten around the world. The three of them slowly torturing Richard, who tried to ignoring them and eat his starter. Penny just enjoyed the conversation, the affection between them so evident.

"Come on Penny, what's the most unusual thing you've eaten?" James asked.

"Well in Hong Kong, we weren't exactly sure what we were ordering at a huge dim sum restaurant, so it could have been anything but I had pigeon in Morocco."

"Pigeon?" Richard muttered.

"It was supposed to be one of those traditional meals with traditional entertainment, belly dancing and so on, one of the courses was a national dish, a pie with flaked almonds and was supposed to be pigeon, but chicken could be used if it wasn't available. I tend to prefer to know what I'm eating and sometimes stick to veggie if I'm not sure or have concerns about the quality of the meat."

"Oh god those 'traditional' meals, we've suffered enough of those haven't we Jeremy." James rolled his eyes. Richard started to look a little nausous.

"I think we'd better change the subject before Richard loses his starter," Penny suggested. "What was your favourite car you've filmed a special with?"

"Not Oliver!" They all chorussed at Richard, who rolled his eyes. The debate was animated, as the waiters cleared their plates and brought a lemon sorbet to cleanse their palates before the main course. Penny threw in a few suggestions, but most of the time as a wind up, like Jeremy's Lancia or James' Cadillac. The mains courses arrived, Penny's confit duck was served with potato dauphinoise and fine green beans. The car debate continued during the mains when they finally came to an agreement on John.

"There was something about actually building a car ourselves and it working," James reminised.

"Mongolia was an incredible place too, that whole trip, rough as it might have been, I think was my favourite of our Grand Tours," Andy decided.

"What about favourite on Top Gear?" Penny asked.

"Botswana," they all said together.

"Nice to know that you can all agree on something., what was it that worked?"

"Despite the Lancia, the crew worked brilliantly together, the light was amazing, we camped for much of it so had great evenings round the campfire," Andy started.

"Oliver," Richard sighed with a happy smile, Jeremy and James rolled their eyes at him.

"The weather was spot on, we had a great laugh," James added.

"The landscape was stunning, the Makgadikgadi was incredible," Jeremy said.

"God yes, still can't believe we made it across that, that moonrise afterwards, never seen anything like it," Richard said wistfully.

"Was like driving through glue though," James shuddered. 

"It is lovely to see you all agree on something," Penny commented. "The four of you can be a powerful force when you do." For the rest of the meal they started to compete telling her stories of things they got up to. She drank her champagne and enjoyed them. Desserts arrived, they had all chosen the chocolate torte. It was rich, indulgent and was served with fresh strawberries, just perfectly in season. Penny couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure at her first forkful. Jeremy pressed his knee against hers at the sound. She pressed back, smiling. Sadly the dessert didn't last long. Penny excused herself and headed for the Ladies Room. Getting out her mobile, she texted Jeremy.

_Want you to myself for some of this evening. Px_

_With pleasure, I have an idea. Jx_

Penny smiled, used the facilities, refreshed her lipstick and returned to the table.

"I ordered you tea, rather than coffee," Jeremy said.

"Great thanks."

"How did you know Penny doesn't drink coffee?" Andy asked.

"I knew from she stayed with me and Mindy," Richard said.

"I've not seen Penny with a coffee yet," James commented.

"She told me when we test-drove the DB11," Jeremy answered, thinking quickly. The drinks and a plate of petit-fours arrived. As they were sipping their drinks, Jeremy tested out his idea.

"Who is up for going to a casino?" He asked casually. James shook his head.

"I fancy a few beers with the guys."

"I like that idea James, I'm with you." Andy replied.

"Casino, I'm in, " Richard said excitedly.

"Me too," Penny added.

"There is the Sun Casino attached to our hotel. That means we can all go back together, there is a dress code, but I don't think that will be a problem tonight." Jeremy explained as he gestured for the bill. When the waiter returned, he dropped his credit card into the bill and handed it back. There was no discussion between them so Penny wondered how much influence Jeremy had had in the planning of this evening. The waiter returned with his receipt and to let them know that their car was available when they were ready. They all got up, Richard offering Penny his arm, she took it, picking up her bag and pashmina. He kept making silly comments to make her laugh. Jeremy walked behind, trying not to be jealous but free to be able to watch Penny without worrying someone was noticing. He needed to find a way of getting rid of Richard then they could go for a walk, perhaps along the marina. They climbed into the limo and headed back to the hotel.

Entering the hotel, Penny thanked them for a delightful evening as Andy and James hit the main bar, they could see plenty of the crew still in there. Richard, Penny and Jeremy followed the signs through the hotel to the Sun Casino.

"Where to start?" Jeremy debated.

"Drinks," Richard replied. "Then Blackjack." They headed for a Blackjack table with spare seats.

"You Gentlemen play, I'll watch." Penny suggested once they had ordered drinks.

"You sure Penny?" Jeremy asked. She put her hand on his arm.

"Quite sure, you go for it." They bought a stack of chips each, then after a few false starts were steadily winning. "I'm impressed with the pair of you, both ahead of where you started."

"Me too, I'm usually rubbish at this," Richard mused.

"Shall we move on before tempting fate? I'm thinking a spot of Roulette," Jeremy suggested.

"Good call." They found a free wheel. Richard started with Mindy and the girls' birthday, Jeremy with his kids, winning some spins. Richard added seven for Penny and Jeremy twenty-four for the same reason. Both came in.

"We need a new name for our Miss Penny," Richard suggested.

"How about Lucky Penny?" Jeremy offered. They both laughed and she shook her head in dispair.

"It is all about nicknames with you lot isn't it! Could be worse I suppose." They played a few more spins, then Richard gathered his chips.

"I'm cashing out, while I'm still ahead and joining the guys in the bar."

"Do I need to extract you and get you to bed later?" Penny asked. He shook his head.

"We've given you the night off, you only need to get yourself to bed tonight. Try not to lose Jeremy, see you both in the morning. Oh 9am for all of our alarm calls, including Shaun."

"Night Richard and thank you for today," Penny kissed his cheek.

"Look after our Lucky Penny Clarkson." He waved and left the casino. Jeremy watched him leave then slid his arm around Penny's waist, pulling her close as he added eleven to the numbers he was playing. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder as it came up on the next spin.

"Cash out please," he told the croupier. He signed the receipt, took Penny's hand and headed for the exit to the street. "We are going for a walk, there is a lovely route down to the marina, this way we won't bump into any of the guys." She nodded happily. Once outside, he slid his arm round her bare shoulders, Penny couldn't help a little shiver from his touch and she put her arm round his waist. Once they finally clearly the long building of the hotel, they got a glimpse of the sea and the night sky, full of stars. It was deserted too. Jeremy stopped, pulled Penny against him and savouring the moment, carefully stooped to kiss Penny on the lips. She sighed 'at last' against his lips. His tongue traced the line of her lips and she parted them, he carefully explored her mouth as her hands slid behind his neck. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against him and moaned, his hand slipped down Penny's back, smoothed over her bum and pulled her tighter against him. She gasped at the feel of his hand on her bum, it turned into a moan of passion when she felt his hardness against her. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes.

"Oh Jeremy," and bit her lip.

"You look so incredible, I've been on edge all night at the sight of you. Sharing was the last thing I wanted to do. Have been wanting to kiss you since you walked into the bar. Really I'd like to whisk you up to my room and not emerge for a week." Penny flushed at the thought.

"I've felt so sexy tonight, partly from knowing you've been watching me and from your texts, thinking about you touching my skin, wishing you'd be taking my dress off at the end of the night. That is a huge step forward for me."

"You are very sexy Pen and when we get back to London, I really want to prove that to you."

"Then come over for dinner when we get back, for now, take me for a moonlight walk and kiss me under the stars."

"That I can do." He kissed her thoroughly then they walked along, looking at the crazy money yachts moored up. They stopped to look out to sea, Penny leaning against the railing, gazing out at the moon-lit sea, Jeremy standing behind her, arms round her, stroking her arms, pressed against her back. He kissed her shoulder, working his away along to her neck and found that spot, taking her breath away. She spun round, dragging him into a passionate kiss, trying to express how much she wanted him. The kiss left them breathless. Penny slid her hands down to his bum and pulled him against her, wanting to feel him and his hardness. Jeremy groaned at the dual sensation of her hands on his bum and the pressure against the heat of her body.

"God Pen you're killing me here." She smiled cheekily at him, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Come on, let's head back, I need escorting to my room." He reluctantly move back from her, slid his arm back round her shoulders and they strolled back to the hotel. Entering via the foyer, they managed to get upstairs without being seen by the guys. Reaching her door, Jeremy paused.

"Your room My Lady." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you not coming in?" Penny was a little surprised. He shook his head.

"I won't be able to leave if I do." Penny looked a little disappointed. She stood on tip toes, kissed him gently on the lips and whispered in his ear.

"Just wanted you to know that I'll be thinking of you in bed, you have been ... inspiring." She looked at him and saw his pupils dilate as his brain caught her meaning. She opened her door quickly, gave him a last look, full of longing, and shut the door.

Jeremy hurried down the corridor to his room, not wanting to bump into any of the others, in his excited state. Entering, he threw his jacket on the bed, pulled his bow tie loose and unbuttoned his collar. He could so easily get drunk now but didn't want to spoil the memory of the evening. He slumped on the sofa, adjusting himself, still uncomfortably hard. He'd not wanted someone this badly for a long time, and needed release. He undressed, hanging his suit, switched off the lights and slid between the sheet naked. He thought back to the sight of Penny walking towards him in the Champagne Bar, she looked incredible, beautiful and sexy as hell. His eyes gorged on all of the bare skin on display, creamily pale but now with a hint of colour from the sun and lightly dusted with freckles. Her neck was exposed and with her hair elegantly swept up, he could see and potentially touch that sensitive spot, causing her to make the most exciting noises that make him hard in seconds. Her toes with their red nails peeped out of sexy strappy heels. He could see himself leading her to his bed, sliding her dress zip down so slowly, then letting it pool around her feet, left only in her underwear and shoes. He would kneel at her feet to unfasten the tiny buckles and slip them off her feet, then remove the pins holding up her hair and lay her down on his bed. He'd stand gazing at her luscious body spread out on his bed, her curls tumbling over his pillow, then climb on the bed, next to her, pull her into his arms and explore the flesh revealed to him. She'd mould herself against him, encouraging him to touch, his tongue exploring her mouth, hearing those breathless panting sounds she makes when she gets excited. He shouted her name as he came hard against his hand. He lay panting, until he could move again then went to the bathroom to clean himself up and get some water. Hopefully he could get some sleep now and focus on finishing this trip so that they could get back to London.

Penny took a last look at herself in her finery, it must have been over a decade since she'd dressed up like this, certainly more effort until the school proms, she'd felt sexy and beautiful all evening. Feeling the proof of that, pressed tightly against Jeremy was so arousing, she'd forgotten how powerful it could make her feel. Unzipping her dress, she stepped out of it and carefully hung it up. She sat on the sofa to unbuckle her shoes, putting them in the duffel bag. Removing her jewellery, she carefully returned it to it's box and packed it. While it was out, she removed clothes for the following day and pack the dirty ones, including her swimsuit. Sitting at the dressing table in her underwear, she removed her make-up, then carefully removed all of the hair pins, her curls gradually descending round her shoulders. She brushed her teeth then took a large glass of water to bed with her. She made sure she'd set a couple of alarms and as it was a warm night, didn't bother with her pjs. Laid in the dark, her thoughts returned to Jeremy and the sensations he created kissing and touching her skin. The long deep kisses, he was so good at, oh she wanted more of those, they made her weak at the knees. Her hands slid under the covers and brushed over her already hard nipples, she stroked and tweaked them, imagining his hands and lips were doing it. Her left hand trailed down her stomach and between her folds. She was very wet and aroused. Imagining Jeremy laid beside her, their bodies skin to skin, feeling his hardness against her hip, his large fingers would be exploring and stroking her folds. He'd slid a finger deep inside her, continuing to stroke with his thumb, his lips worshipping her breasts. She came with a high pitched cry of pleasure, her heart pounding. Taking a long drink of water, she settled down, thinking of the previous night when she fell asleep in his arms, longing to do it again.


	20. The Europe Tour Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a heavy night's drinking is a long driving day, fairly standard for TG or GT really. Dealing with hangovers, and strops, plus a little payback in Andy's direction.

Chapter 20 The Europe Tour Day 5

Penny's alarm woke her with a shock, she'd been sleeping deeply. She had a bit of a thick head, so popped some paracetamol before hitting the shower. She emerged from the bathroom feeling more human and alert. Checking the time, she threw on her kaftan and knocked on the five doors as alarm calls, continuing until she got a response, then returned to her room. Checking the bathroom, she packed her sponge bag, took off her kaftan and dressed in denim cutoffs, navy vest top, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and left unbuttoned and flat sandals. She added a cord anklet and silver Berber necklace and earrings, then french plaited her hair down each side. She found her phone and texted Jeremy.

_You ready for breakfast? Px_

_Yep, collect me on your way. Jx_

Digging out a pack of paracetamol and one of ibuprofen, she loaded up her pockets, shoved in her mobile and room key and left. Knocking on Jeremy's door, he opened it and pulled her in by her shirt, walking backwards he dragged her with him, til he fell onto the sofa and pulled her onto his lap straddling his thighs. He grabbed her plaits and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He held her head in his left hand and explored her back with his right. Have been shaken at first, Penny wove her fingers into his curls and responded enthusiastically. Eventually he pulled back and rested his forehead against her's, breathing heavily.

"Good morning Jeremy, that was quite a greeting."

"I needed to show you how inspiring you were last night, you left me in quite a state."

"And you didn't do exactly the same to me?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "We have two more nights on the road, then we'll be back in London, right now, let's get some breakfast." She climbed off his lap and held out a hand to pull him up. 

"You are annoying practical when dressed as Working Penny!" Jeremy grumbled.

"Possibly but I'm also hungry and suspect I need to distribute a lot of tablets this morning to try and get men fit for work!" He grabbed his key, checked the corridor and they left together. In the lift he pulled her in again for a gentle kiss.

"I do like this look Pen," he commented. She grinned at him. The lift opened and they headed to the restaurant for breakfast. They got a somewhat bedraggled version of the crew, with quite a few missing. Ordering their hot drinks, she dropped two paracetamol by Jeremy's side plate and went in search of fresh fruit and orange juice. A couple of the crew sidled up to her and asked for something to help their heads, she laughed and pulled options out of her pocket. Back at their table, they had been joined by Andy and James, she slid the blister packs into the middle of the table and asked what time they got to bed.

"I think about one," Andy was looking decidedly rough. James just held up two fingers, politely and popped a couple of tablets with black coffee.

"Did Richard end up on shots?" Jeremy asked, as he sat down with a suspiciously healthy looking breakfast.

"No I didn't!" Richard answered, looking rather huffy about it. ""Good morning Lucky Penny." He greeted her. Andy and James looked confused. "Won £300 last night, some of it playing her numbers on roulette, how did you do in the end?"

"I got very lucky, was £500 up, definitely the effect of Lucky Penny." Jeremy replied, Penny couldn't help blushing at his words, thankful that it could be easily misinterpreted. Penny did a quick crew headcount and let Andy know they were missing half a dozen.

"What time do you want the meeting?" She asked him quietly and which room.

"10.30, room 3," he muttered. She nodded then went round the guys letting them know and asking them to text the missing bodies with the time. Penny finished her breakfast, then returned to her room. She carefully zipped her dress into it's garment bag then phoned down for a porter as she now had five bags to deal with. She asked him to take her duffel bag, snack bag, camera bag and garment bag to the conference room. Checking round the room one last time, and taking a few snaps of the views from her balcony in the morning sun, she picked up her handbag went downstairs and checked out.

Wandering around the pool, Penny caught a little sun and snapped a few shots on her mobile. She found the conference room, and set out the day's shooting notes by each place, left her stuff clearly in her place and folding herself discretely into a corner to capture the dregs of the hungover crew as they dragged themselves into the room. Andy was looking more human with food, caffeine and pain killers in his system, like he was fit to drive again. He kept checking the table until there was some sat by each set of notes, and got started. It would be a long driving day today, but all on motorways, giving the Boys the chance to open up the cars and show their speed. Lunch would be outside Nimes, as James wouldn't make it to the next major city on one charge. They would be eating at the hotel in Toulouse that evening. All vehicles had been refueled overnight and no helicopter required. When there were no questions, Andy sent some of the crew to bring the vehicles up from secure parking and the rest organised getting the luggage out from, having procured some porter trolleys. Penny distributed Hamster snacks to the Boys and fresh bottles of water, checking none of them needed anything else. She and Andy loaded up Camera Car 3 with their bags, found Jeff's and put them in too. She captured the activity of getting them all on the road; the team working together; James and Richard leaning against their cars; Jeremy having a heated discussion with Andy; camera men polishing their lenses. They appeared to all be ready, she poked her head back into the conference room and nothing remained, returned and gave Andy the thumbs up, climbing into her seat. Andy left fast, as the Boys jumped into their cars and readied themselves, turning on the mini-cams, sound men confirming microphone levels and Camera Car 1 led the convoy off.

The weather was stunning, the conversation subdued, Penny could hear the difference in the banter coming over the radio. Jeremy was on form, but had been the only one of the three to have gotten a decent night's sleep and had drunk the least. The sparks were going unlit as there was no return to most of his attempts.

"Well today should make my editting easier," Andy muttered grumpily.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Listen to them, or rather listen to Jeremy, talk about one sided, Richard and James are giving nothing, not that I can blame them, I can probably dump the whole section."

"Did you have a good time in the bar?" She asked hopefully. Jeff snorted from behind her, she turned round and looked at him. 

"Things got rather silly, drinking game bets. Andy is rubbish at betting, but not as bad as James."

"Oh dear, I think that was exactly what I was supposed to stop them doing."

"Yep, which is why Jeremy kept you away," Jeff replied.

"Hey I'm not a spoilsport. Andy is the one who wanted me to make sure certain people get to bed at a decent hour, him included! The state of them today is possibly the reason why. I had the night off, so wouldn't have stopped them, might have laughed at them, then gone to bed, or waited and half-carried them to their room, wouldn't be the first time I'd put a drunk colleague to bed."

"You'd half-carry them, Jeremy?" Jeff laughed.

"Could use a porter's trolley I suppose."

"Now that would be photo opportunity!" Andy laughed. "Anyone need coffee, still over an hour to Nimes for the lunch stop?"

"Is that your way of saying you need coffee Andy?" Penny teased.

"Yes!" 

Andy pulled in at the next service station, just a quick toilet and drink stop. Penny topped up their sugar levels with KitKats from the Hamster snack bag and they were back on the road. The rest of the team were still behind them, having stopped themselves sooner. Jeff took a little footage of the Southern France landscape, in case Andy wanted to drop it in. Andy monitored the sat nav, while keeping an ear on the radio and pulled into their lunch stop. He took the radio in after letting the convoy know they'd arrived.

"Don't worry about ordering for them Penny, we'll all have an hour's break, overlapping for part of it, that way we still get to the hotel before them." Andy advised. Penny grabbed her camera, shoved her hat on and sat at a table outside, checking the menu. Ordering a salad Nicoise, and relaxed reading emails on her phone. She dropped Mindy an email, attaching a photo of her on her own and one with the three Boys, thanking her again.

The star cars pulled in, Jeremy was first out looking exasperated, Richard resigned and James distant. Penny collected all their car keys and gave them to crew to charge or fuel. Richard went inside to find the toilet, she was waiting for him when he'd finished.

"What happened Richard?" She asked concerned. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure really. He was very energetic at the start, trying to feed both of us lines to set off conversations but neither of us were biting. I was just trying to focus on driving safely, I'm not fast enough today to fence with him. James wasn't any better. I've barely talked to my mini-cam, Andy has hours of me sitting, one hand on the wheel, head resting on the other, rivetting stuff. I'll be fine after a break and some lunch, but I think he'll be sulking all afternoon."

"I'll check on James then had a word with him." Penny found James sitting at a corner table inside, away from the others. She slid in opposite him. "James, talk to me." He ran a hand through his hair.

"He's just too much to take with a hangover. It is funny how you can feel so overcrowded alone in a car. Just need to have some alone time to gather myself."

"First here, take these," she slid tablets to him,"then do you need me to stay with you, stop you withdrawing into yourself?" She put a careful hand on his arm. He shook his head and patted her hand.

"Just hungover Penny, nothing worse, too much alcohol, too little sleep. You and he clearly didn't drink much more after dinner and got plenty of sleep, you're a good influence on him." Penny blushed. "Go and have your lunch and trust me I'll have an early night tonight!" Heading outside she saw Jeremy sitting sulkily with Andy. She walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt Andy but please can I borrow Jeremy?" She caught his eye and crooked her finger at him.

"Oh dear, he's in trouble with Miss Penny, will be in detention if he's not careful," she heard Kiff say. Jeremy heaved himself up and followed her. She walked away and round the side of the building, out of sight of the crew. He sat down on a bench and she stood in front of him, checked no-one was around and pulled him towards her, cradling his head against her breasts and stroking his back.

"Now then Mr Sulky, is this because your friends were not feeling well enough to play this morning?" He could help but smile at her silly comment, particularly as it was true. "If it hadn't been for me distracting you last night, you'd have been part of their games. Do you feel left out?" He shook his head.

"I was feeling really good this morning, fed them so many great lines and nothing, wasted some excellent material on them. No I don't feel left out, last night was very special."

"Well you are talking again, that is a start. You're lucky Andy was hungover too, or you'd be getting a lecture from him. I've dosed James up, let him have some space over lunch and he'll be ok, Richard thinks food and a break will sort him out as well. Now I need cheer up Mr Sulky." She tilted his head up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Are you ready to go back round now?"

"Almost, perhaps if you try once more." She smiled and kissed him again more firmly. "You go back, will be there in a minute." She nodded and left.

"He'll be back soon Andy and in a better mood I think." She sat down and tucked into her salad hungrily. Jeremy reappeared a couple of minutes later, sat back with Andy and struck up an amiable conversation with him as they both ate.

"Finished your detention already?" Kiff shouted over.

"I just threatened him with spending the evening on the naughty step if he didn't stop sulking," Penny retorted mock-sternly, to laughter from most of the crew. Jeremy acknowledged it good-naturedly. The atmosphere lightened all round and everyone enjoyed their lunch and the fresh air, most recovered now from the night before. Andy, Jeff and Penny settled their bills ready to leave. Coming out she saw Richard had taken Andy's seat and was chatting to Jeremy, she nudged Andy and gestured to them.

"I think you might get a little more material this afternoon from them." Penny snapped a few shots of all of them in various conversations and they left for Toulouse.

The radio was much livelier in the afternoon, it was another easy motorway route and being more with it, even James was getting a few in now. Penny was laughing at their bickering and even Andy managed to smile at it.

"What did you do to them?" He couldn't help asking.

"Tablets, counselling and sexual favours," she replied with a very straight face. Jeff spluttered water over the back of Andy's seat, who swerved in surprise at her reply. She looked at the pair of them staring at her in shock and dissolved in laughter. "You are too easy to wind up! Sorry Andy I couldn't resist. I'm a professional with a few more strategies to use than that! "

"Don't do that to me while I'm driving please!"

"Or while I'm drinking," Jeff added, drying off the seat.

"Just call it revenge for that airport sign, I did warn you there would be payback," she smirked at Andy.

"It was as much the shock of hearing a lady say it," he explained.

"Aww you think I'm a lady."

"Of course we do," Jeff interjected.

"Darn, and there was me trying to be one of the boys to fit in."

"After last night you are definitely not one of the boys but you are one of the team," Andy explained. "None of my boys ever looked that good."

"Absolutely, not even Hammond, no matter what he thinks," Jeff quipped. Penny laughed.

"Thank you both of you, felt like a princess with my retinue. I promise to keep the coarseness to a minimum." 

"Please, it really isn't you. Whatever you did, thank you, can't end a full driving day with no useable footage, other than Clarkson grumbling to his min-cam about his colleagues being hungover. Now who needs caffeine?" Jeff and Penny both agreed and Andy turned off at the next service station.

They arrived at the hotel outside Toulouse just after half past six.

"370 miles, now that was a haul today," Andy stretched as he got out. Porters emptied the bags as Andy checked everyone in and Penny did the paperwork. Stickering their bags, Jeff and Penny followed the porters up, getting them into the three rooms. Returning Andy told her which conference room they had for equipment. She checked it was open and put the hamster snack bag in there. Having a quick explore she found the hotel had a pool.

"How far away is everyone?" She asked Andy. Checking on the radio, they were still twenty minutes away. She went upstairs and changed into her old swimsuit and threw on her kaftan over it with flip flops, ready before everyone arrived. Jeff shot the arrival, equipment was stowed in the conference room, Penny issued keys and stickered luggage, reminding everyone dinner was at eight. The last key given, she hit the pool, swimming out the stiffness from over seven hours in the car. She became aware of someone else in the water and squinted at them. Realising she was trying to work out who they were, he spoke to her.

"Trying to loosen up as well Penny, didn't fancy a run this evening," Richard explained.

"It certainly was a long one. You sounded much better after lunch."

"I was and thank you for whatever you said to Jeremy, he apologised and lightened up."

"No problem, just doing my job, making life easier for the three of you." She smiled at him then checked her watch. "I'm going to get a few more lengths in before I get ready for dinner. Will you need support going to bed at a decent hour tonight?" Richard laughed.

"Not likely. Another long driving day tomorrow and my car HQ piece to do as well, we'll all be getting plastered tomorrow night when we finish. If there is anyone still in the bar by midnight, I'd be surprised, so you won't be up too late either."

"Good! I'll finish my swim and see you in the bar." She swim off and did another dozen lengths before drying off and heading upstairs.

Penny wandered into the bar at quarter to eight, in black linen crops, simple grey tee-shirt, silver jewellery and flat sparkly sandals, her hair loose around her shoulders. James waved her over, handing her a G&T.

"Thank you for today, you did exactly what I asked of you, made sure I wasn't in a bad place and gave me what I needed."

"Which is why I originally asked what you needed from a PA. You're not the easier person to read, so I had to ask for clues from you. Cheers." She raised the glass to him in thanks, he returned the gesture. They sat chatting until Andy announced that they could all go through to dinner, and warned them that the meeting would be at nine. James walked in with Penny and they sat with Kiff, Jeff, Shaun and Nick. Penny was fairly quiet over dinner, enjoying listening to them, all of them. They persuaded her to return to the bar with them afterwards as it wasn't even eleven yet. She agreed but needed to check her wake-up call times first. Richard, Andy and Jeremy were sitting together and asked for half past seven. She was setting it in her phone and James agreed with the time. Penny moved onto soft drinks, even the crew were subdued and not really drinking. The bar was slowly emptying as the guys drifted upstairs. James excused himself, patting Penny on the shoulder as he went to bed. The rest of her table soon followed and she moved over to Richard and Jeremy, Andy had left already. They had nearly finished their drinks.

"Is everyone subdued because they are tired or because the shoot is almost finished?" Penny asked.

"Bit of both," Richard replied. "Pretty much all of us had too little sleep and too much alcohol last night but there is the back to the real world aspect too. On the road we are in our own GT bubble, sometimes little contact with home because reception is too poor, it is just us, like our own Gentleman's club."

"Then comes me, polluting that atmosphere," she commented.

"You are not a pollutant Penny. They are a tight-knit group and have taken to your presence well. Africa will be a better chance for them to get to know you, we tend to sit in one big group and chat. They will risk asking you personal questions that they haven't dared to yet. There is nothing like sitting round a fire for bringing people out of themselves."

"It does, used to do it a lot on corporate does and it always became a 'Truth Zone', I loved it. Are you both ready to call it a night?" They both nodded and stood up, chatting about nothing much in the lift. Richard entered his room and closed the door.

"Would you like a mint tea?" Penny offered Jeremy, he nodded and took her key out of her hand, opening the door for her. She kicked off her sandals and walked round making the drinks bare-footed. Putting the teas on the coffee table, she sat next to him on the sofa, curling her feet up beside her and he slid his arm round her shoulder.

"Pen, did you really tell Andy you used sexual favours to sort me out at lunchtime?" He asked eventually.

"I mentioned tablets, counselling and that but not which with who, then told him that he was too easy to wind up. He thinks that it is revenge for the Miss Penny and Pupils sign. Are you concerned that I said it?" She sounded worried.

"God no, just surprised that you'd actually say that."

"Phew, I was tempted to say I'd used a blow-job but felt that was pushing it." Jeremy choked slightly on his tea and looked wide-eyed at her.

"I also thought he might crash!"

"I would have done!" Penny laughed.

"Noted, don't mention sex acts to Jeremy when he is driving."

"Not sure I can handle you talking about it at all, currently. Puts too many ideas in my head." Penny grinned cheekily, sipping her mint tea. Jeremy was stroking her arm absentmindedly as he drank his tea and Penny had her empty hand on his thigh. She finished her tea, put her cup down and leaned her head against Jeremy's chest, sighing contentedly.

"Aside from this, have you enjoyed this shoot?" Penny asked.

"Oh yes, the car is a great drive, the roads have all been complete, not common for us, stayed in decent hotel, apart from today Hammond, May and I have got on well, stunning scenery and then there was you here too. Things have gone smoothly on the organisation side, from our flights to checking in and out of hotels."

"So I've not gotten in your way? I'm worried that I pull you away everyone, wouldn't you have been drinking with the others all those times we've been together upstairs?"

"Pen you are not in the way and my not getting involved in all the drinking games is no bad thing, believe me." He twisted round to face her and took her in both arms, kissing her gently. "I will, however, be getting drunk with the guys tomorrow night and I recommend that you do too." Penny pressed her lips to his, more firmly than he'd kissed her.

"That I can do, now there's a good nine hours of driving for you tomorrow so I think we need to call it a night." Jeremy kissed her once more, they both got up, hugged and he let himself out. Penny got undressed, used the bathroom, got clothes out for the morning, packed as much as she could, then went to bed, falling asleep quickly.


	21. The Europe Tour Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final leg of the drive and the end of shoot booze-up with an unexpected hitch.
> 
> Penny and Jeremy makes plans for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 will change the rating up to explicit as Penny and Jeremy take the next step together.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this first GT trip, I'm route planning for Africa at the moment.

Chapter 21 The Europe Tour Day 6

Penny woke at quarter past seven, had a quick shower, threw on her kaftan and did the alarm calls, getting responses all round. She finished her packing, dressed in her denim cut-offs, a khaki vest top, trainers, jade earrings, wrapped her green and white kafiya loosely round her neck and pulled her curls into a ponytail. She took her duffel bag and the hamster snack bag down to the conference room, on her way to breakfast. She was pleased to see how many of the crew were already down and eating. They knew it would be a long drive before lunch, so were filling up and thoroughly caffeinating themselves. Andy arrived, closely followed by Richard, James and Jeremy. Penny had already ordered tea for herself and James and coffee for the others. After some fruit, Penny opted for an omelette for breakfast. Everyone was much more animated than they had been the previous morning, having had a decent sober night's sleep. Once she'd finished, she excused herself and went back up to check she had everything. Putting her handbag over her shoulder, she picked up the dress bag and camera bag. In the conference room she set out the notes pages for everyone, then checked out of her room. The room filled quickly, everyone wanting to get on the road. Andy ran through the timelines, they would be lunching in Spain, then to Valladolid for Richard to do his piece, finally to Madrid. 

The star cars and camera cars were brought round to the entrance. Penny stocked up star cars with fresh water and snacks, then checking the contents of the Hamster snack bag, put snacks in each of the camera cars as well. She brought out her bags and put them in Camera Car 3. She went back and tried to help bring out bags, but there was little for her to do other than check nothing was left behind and settle into her seat. It would be up to four hours to their lunch stop at Donostia-San Sebastian on the other side of the border, depending on how long their border crossing took. Andy made sure they had everything and set off. 

It was another bright day, Jeff was able to set excellent footage of the area. Once the rest of the group had set off, messages started coming over the radio to Penny thanking her. She picked up the mic.

"De rien mes amies," she replied to them all. "I stocked up all the cars today from the Hamster Snacks, he's coped better with the food than I was expecting. I've saved a few things for today, I suspect he's going to struggle to find something for lunch so I have instant noodles at the ready."

"You're really are prepared for anything aren't you! I wasn't sure I believed you in the interview." Andy commented.

"I do my research, as a teacher there was years of publications out there, but there aren't any books on how to keep the Hammond Hamster properly fed on a tour." Jeff laughed behind them. "I've seen all of the old TG Specials so wasn't exactly unfamiliar with the problem, talked to him about it at our lunch on my first day and got plenty of advice from Mindy, Izzy and Willow. I'm just relieved that neither he nor you have needed any of the medication I brought for dodgy stomachs, I can just put those away ready for Africa." 

"Are you looking forward to Africa?" Jeff asked.

"I really am, I lived there when I was little and been back travelled whenever I could. It gets under your skin and becomes addictive. I know Andy and the reprobates are in love with Botswana, were you on that shoot?"

"Sadly not but I did work the search for the source of the Nile so know exactly what you mean. That first night camping on the shore of Lake Edward did it for most of us."

"God yes, that was a stunning site to camp, despite the insects," Andy interjected. "There are so many places we'd love to film but conflict means we can't. Across the Sahara, the Red Sea to the Atlantic is one that has been on my wish list for years, but there isn't a single route I can find that doesn't go through no-go areas. The BBC were always careful about where we could go and it was frustrating to propose a trip and have it shot down. Now I should have the final say, but am still at the mercy of the insurance people and annoying sensible people at Amazon who won't allow us to travel without it. Afghanistan is utterly spectacular but still too many pockets of trouble." The three of them talked travel and dream locations for shoots until they reached the border. The paperwork didn't take too long and they were through and climbing through the Pyrenees foothills. Andy radioed to see how far from the border the rest were, then contacted the aerial camera-man to make sure he was ready to get footage of them. 

Reaching the peak of a particularly high climb, they saw Donostia-San Sebastian, spread below them and the Bay of Biscay sparkling in the sun. Andy pulled over so that Jeff and Penny could capture the views. Andy got the word that everyone was over the border and were being tracked by the helicopter. He began the long descent into the ancient city.

"We are having lunch in La Concha Bay, on the promenade, the views will be fantastic, it is a surprisingly clear day today. Jeff can you get some footage of the bay as soon as we get there in case the cloud descends later on." It took about an hour to get to the promenade, Andy parked up, Jeff and Penny left to do some shooting. Andy had secured the tables by the time they had finished, scanning the menu Penny knew the Hamster snack bag would be needed. She got the keys from Andy and dug it out of the car. They ordered food and drinks, then waited to catch the arrival of the others. With the stunning backdrop of the promenade and bay, it was worth shooting the three cars coming in, Andy has already told the camera and crew cars to hang back so that they were not obstructing the shot. Andy gave Jeff the heads up that they'd be in sight within minutes, Jeff was standing ready to shoot, Penny stood at a different angle and out of frame. She had her panoramic lens on to get maximum width on her images. They drove in, still in their red, white and blue order, sliding into parking spaces in front of the cafe. Once Jeff stopped shooting, the rest of the convoy parked up and the cars were taken off for refueling and charging. 

Richard dropped into a chair next to Penny.

"Anything decent on the menu?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head and handed him the bag.

"Pretty much all of it swims or lives underwater, I think you may want something out of here." She explained. He had a quick glance at the menu and rummaged in the bag. Choosing noodles, he ordered a large pot of boiling water. Penny had brought a bowl for him to use. James and Jeremy ordered seafood dishes, as had Andy, Penny had a vegetarian dish of stuffed peppers with salad. Once she had eaten, Penny slipped off across the road and started to get shots of the whole group chatting, eating, relaxing in the sun. Richard, James and Jeremy had all caught the sun, after hours a day in open top cars. They were involved in a heated discussion about something, but it didn't appear to be an argument from their expressions. She walked back to check with Andy how long before they had to leave, then wandered along the shops on the promenade, window shopping. There were quite a few catering to tourists but also a few antique shops. Glancing at her watch, she returned, made sure Richard didn't need anything more from the hamster snack bag and put it back in the camera car.

"You all set for your piece?" She asked him. 

"I am and thanks for the noodles. I've still got some biscuits from this morning too."

"Need any more water?"

"Mmm, please." She checked with James and Jeremy, then bought three bottles from the cafe and handed them over. Andy wished everyone well and they headed for the headquarters of Tauro Sport in Valladolid, three and a half hours away. The convoy was closer behind them this time as Andy wanted to be there for Richard's piece. He'd been discussing it with the director and they were going to end the shoot at Valladolid rather than Madrid. 

The drive was through hills for two hours, once it flattened out they had a quick pit stop before embarking on the final hour and a half to Valladolid. They chatted about their plans once they got home the following day. Jeff and Andy were wanting to spend time with their other halves, Penny talked about exploring her new neighbourhood and meeting the ground floor neighbours. Arriving at the headquarters, Andy found the front carpark empty as agreed previously. He parked in a far corner, out of shot, and went inside to introduce himself. Jeff set up his tripod ready to capture some of the closing shots. Penny sat on a low wall, taking a few shots of Jeff absorbed in his work. Andy emerged waving his radio, giving a five minute warning of their arrival. A second camera car arrived first, Nick jumped out to stand at a different angle to Jeff, Kiff emerged with his microphone, in case their radio mics didn't pick up everything. They rolled in red, white then blue, pulling up in their usual manner. They all got out, giving their opinions about their cars, each insisting that their choice was superior. Jeremy did the summing up to camera and the director shouted cut. He and Andy conferred and agreed they didn't need a reshoot. Richard got back in his car, the camera rolled and he drive to the front door where he did his piece about the company. Once he'd finished, some of the senior executives came out and posed for pictures with the Boys. In the end Andy needed to call a halt to things as they still had a two hour drive to the hotel. They rolled as one large convoy finally as there was no filming left to do. The mini-cams and radio mics had been switched off and the radio banter was getting decidedly silly.

"How many of this crew will be coming to Africa," Penny asked Andy.

"I think that they are all booked, plus extras as it will be off-road for parts of it. Jeff do you know of anyone who isn't coming?" Andy asked looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

"No we're all on it, will always take a GT contract over other ones." Jeff confirmed.

"Do you still want to do the end of Tour shot at the hotel Penny?" Andy asked.

"Please, as long as you don't mind." Andy got on the radio and reminded everyone to be emptying equipment out and piling it up with themselves, for the After shots. Even in convoy, Andy was still leading them, he pulled into the hotel first, the three of them got everything out, piling it up, then Jeff pull the car round the carpark while Andy did the checking in and Penny filling in the sheet and started stickering. One by one they all arrived and the pile grew. The guys arranged themselves among the bags with the Four Boys in the middle, Penny took several shots, the aeriel camera-man took her camera and everyone waved her back into the same position between Richard and Jeremy, with their arms over her shoulders. The shots were taken and all the equipment was lugged to the conference room. Keys were issued and Andy told them dinner was at 8.30. The star cars were taken away to have the equipment removed. The last bag vanished from the front of the hotel and Penny sighed with relief. There was an hour until dinner so not enough time for a swim but she could have a bath. Jeremy had sorted out letting her bags into her room, so she knocked on his door.

"Hi Pen, looking for your key?" 

"Yes please, want to jump in the bath before dinner."

"Need your back scrubbing?"

"Not tonight but don't think I won't take you up on that offer." Penny stood on tip toes and kissed Jeremy gently on the lips before taking her key and disappearing. Starting the bath running, she undressed, got out her dress for the evening and hung it in the bathroom. She put her make-up bag on the dressing table with her jewellery, got out her strappy Italian sandals. Pinning her hair up, she slid into the bath with a contented sigh. She read a little on her ipad, but kept a close eye on the time. She dried off and wrapped her sarong around her while she moisturised and used body lotion. She took out clothes for the morning then sat and applied eye make-up, powder, perfume. Twisting her hair from the sides up, she gathered the rest in a loose bun, winding the twists round the bun, and pulled a few ringlets loose. Hooking the silver Berber earrings through her ears, Penny then fastened the matching necklace. She buckled up her strappy sandals and stepped into her dress. It was simple, strappy, black, with a cross-over bodice and bias cut skirt that draped flatteringly over her hips to just below her knees. Applying lip-stick, she checked her appearance, grabbing her evening bag and camera, headed down to the bar.

From the volume she was clearly one of the last down. Richard saw her first and waved her over to their table. She weaved between the tables, speaking to most of the crew on the way. Richard handed her a G&T.

"Here's to surviving your first shoot," he toasted, clinking her glass with his. She smiled in response.

"Thanks Richard. Now what is the protocol for later, do you want encouranging to bed or away from shots? We leave for the airport at 11 tomorrow." She teased.

"Oh leave me to my own devices tonight but alarm at 8.30 please, will be my own fault if I am a mess tomorrow." James and Andy agreed with him.

"I've not decided yet, will let you know about going to bed but 8.30 is good for me," Jeremy said. She shrugged at this.

"Just keep me posted on what you want to do about going to bed tonight," he spotted the teasing look in her eyes and smiled. She sipped her drink calmly. Looking round there were earnest conversation going on, she picked up her camera and captured a few of them. Richard realised what she was doing and pointed out Kiff in one corner, collecting his winnings, she laughed and took it.

"Jeremy warned me not to get involved because Kiff would win!" She said to Richard.

"Some of these guys should know better by now but clearly they never learn," he replied.

"Hark who's talking, have you ever said no to a challenge?"

"Ah, well, erm I wasn't talking about me!" She laughed at him, got up and walked over to Kiff.

"Congratulations Kiff, what was the final count anyway?"

"Hi Penny, 17 in the end. Didn't count any since Valladolid as it was the official end."

"I suspect Andy will only leave a couple of them in."

"Yep, oh Richard's trying to get your attention," he told her.

"Ok thanks, see you guys later." She worked her way back, greeting others she'd not yet spoken to that night. "You wanted me Richard?" She sat back in her place, putting her empty glass on the table, spotting a twitch of Jeremy's lip.

"We're going through now to dinner, was hoping you'd sit with us," Richard said. He stood up and offered his arm.

"With pleasure," she replied, putting her arm through his. Andy got everyone's attention and suggested they came through to dinner. Richard led Penny through, with Jeremy behind them. She sat next to Richard, but opposite Jeremy, giving them both the opportunity to watch each other, without being obvious. Ordering bottles of wine for the table, Andy handed round the menus. The hotel offered classic Spanish dishes and a range of other international and conservative dishes. Penny heard a small sigh of relief from Richard as he found them. They ordered a selection of tapas for starters, Penny opted for Cocidos, a chickpea dish with vegetables, potatoes and chicken, local to Madrid, as her main course. James, Jeremy and Andy chose paella, Richard a pizza, they all rolled their eyes at his choice. 

They went through the wine at speed, James, Richard and Andy switched to beer, but Jeremy and Penny stuck to rose wine. At one point when Jeremy filled her glass, he felt a gentle pressure on his ankle. At first he thought he'd imagined it, then felt a clearer slide upwards from his ankle part way up his calf. His hand shook slightly lifting his glass and he gently tipped it in her direction, acknowledging her action, then pressed back. The tapas vanished faster than the alcohol did, even Richard took the risk of trying a meatball and some fried cubed potatoes. By the time the main course arrived, Penny was definitely feeling tipsy but very happy. Her Cocidos was very tasty and she made a mental note to look up a recipe for it when home. Jeremy, James and Andy were winding Richard up about all of the different seafood aspects to their paella, offering him samples of cuttlefish. The conversation was silly and less civilised that it had been the previous night. They were winding each other up, knowing the buttons to press through familiarity. Penny wasn't exempt from these, they were trying to break her down, seeing whether they could get her to swear, having finally noticed that none of them had heard her swearing. She just laughed along with them, knowing that they'd get bored eventually. They forwent dessert in favour of more drinking time. As they were the only occupants of the dining room at that point, Andy decided to give a short speech.

"I just wanted to thank you all for your hard work this week. I certainly feel that it has been a very successful tour, no major issues, nothing has held up filming, no-one got lost, James." Everyone laughed. "You have all made our Miss Penny feel welcome and the good news is that she is prepared to risk continuing in her job and will be coming to Africa with us. Those of you hoping to book an alarm call in the future, she has recently moved house and will no doubt plan to decorate it in the not too distant future." Calls of 'Count me in' came from various corners of the room, as well as laughter, Penny sat shaking her head laughing. "Have a great evening guys but please remember that you do still have to be fit to fly by lunchtime tomorrow. Cheers All." He raised his drink to the room. They toasted back and everyone gradually filtered back into the bar. Penny found a comfy corner between Richard and Jeremy, James and Andy had drifted to other tables.

"What are your plans for the weekend then Penny?" Richard asked.

"Oh I think a quiet one, catch up on washing, get some food in, and chill out in front of a few films. What about you?"

"Hopefully I'll drive straight home from the office, I don't think there are any meetings in the diary for Friday," he looked questioningly at Penny, who shook her head. "I've an article to write but I can do that over the weekend. Will be great to see Mindy and the girls, I know it's only been a week away but I was in London from Tuesday. You have any plans Jeremy?"

"Couple of articles, not due to see any of the kids yet, it's exam time for them anyway. Some loose plans to catch up with someone but they're not firmed up yet."

"Oh hot date?" Richard teased.

"Hardly, you know how rubbish I am at that."

"Just a bit yes, headline worthy!"

"Yes well, our gutter press seems to think that who an old fart like me spends my time with, is newsworthy."

"Gentlemen would you like more drinks?" Penny asked hastily, before Richard turned this new topic of conversation onto her.

"Beer please," Richard answered, turning the label round for her.

"Dare I order another?" Penny turned to Jeremy holding the wine bottle, echoing back his question to her that first night in France.

"You decide Penny," he did the same, she felt a shot of desire and delight, remembering the conversation that night. She went to the bar, aware of his eyes on her, ordering a beer for Richard and a fresh bottle for them, the barman said that he'd bring them over. She left the bar to find the Ladies and on her way back dropped Jeremy a quick text

_I don't think you are an old fart and definitely want to spend time with you. Px_

Back at the table, Richard watched Jeremy pour two generous glasses of wine.

"Are you trying to get Penny drunk?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh I've tried that a few times, it has never worked." Jeremy replied. "As have you I seem to recall, at the staff night out. She always just stops drinking when she'd had enough."

"Too sensible for her own good sometimes," Richard grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that, she'd not have taken the job, or come to France with me, or dressed up in Monaco," Jeremy countered. "We employed a sensible lady, devious ploy by Wilman to see whether she could rub off on us."

"Well she has on you, you've drunk far less on this trip and gotten to bed at a reasonable hour most of the time, even made breakfast everyday. As for yesterday, she must be some sort of Clarkson Whisperer!" Richard listed. 

"So she is doing her job! You have been drinking less and eating better, so the time spent with Mindy has had an effect as well." Jeremy was trying hard not be sound defensive. Penny slid into the seat next to Jeremy, who passed over her glass.

"Why are you both looking guilty?" She enquired. "Can't you play nice for a few minutes while I'm out of the room?" They both started laughing. "Better." She sipped her wine watching the pair of them. They chatted for a while then Richard excused himself for a minute.

"He was trying to tell me that you've had an effect on me and my behaviour, while you were out. After accusing me of trying to get you drunk. Did you challenge me before, it sounded like one?"

"In France that was how you challenged me, I couldn't resist, and was about getting to know me better. This time can I suggest that we save it for tomorrow night and I promise you the chance to get to know me better. Perhaps we could even take all weekend, make sure we know each other really well."

"God Pen are you sure?" Jeremy gripped her hand under the table, his voice deep and hoarse. She nodded, biting her lip, breathing rapidly.

"If you are sure then just let me know a time once we get back and we'll say no more about it until then." Jeremy took a large gulp of wine to try and steady himself and spotted Richard returning. "He's back." Penny focussed on her wine as well.

"You ok Penny, looking a bit flushed?" Richard noticed as he sat down.

"That will just be the wine, no foundation to hide it under tonight, added to the sun from lunchtime. I'm just going to grab a diet coke, either of you want anything?" Richard waved his beer bottle, and she nodded. Penny stood at the bar waiting when a guy approached her.

"Why are you wasting your time with those old guys, you should be spending it with me?"

"That is very sweet of you but no thank you."

"Come on, I'll show you a good time." He put his hand on Penny's arm. Richard glanced over and saw what was happening, nudging Jeremy. They got up quickly and walked over, the guy just looked at them.

"Come on mate, she is with us, why don't you try your luck somewhere else?" Richard tried to be reasonable with him, to no effect. Jeremy tried putting his arm round Penny to pull her away from the guy, who increased his grip on her arm, making Penny gasp in pain. 

"Get lost old man, why would she want you?" Before Jeremy started to speak, he realised that most of the crew were now standing around them.

"She is with us, part of our team, she chose to be part of our team and wants to spend her time with us, old or not. Look around you, now take your hand off our lady and push off, or trust me you will regret it because we look after our own." Jeremy drew himself up to his full height, as Penny finally shook the guy off and stood between Jeremy and Richard, who both slid arms round her. He backed off and walked to the far corner. They escorted her back to their corner, where she sat, rather shaken, Jeremy kept his arm protectively around her, helping to calm her. Richard and Andy seemed to have vanished. Nick, Shaun and Jeff came over and sat round the other side of the table, creating a barrier to the rest of the room. Penny sipped her wine, the diet coke forgotten.

"You ok now?" Jeremy asked concerned. Penny nodded.

"Sorry about that, he wasn't taking no for an answer." Penny explained.

"You have nothing to apologise for Penny," insisted Jeff. "He was an idiot, you did nothing more than try and order a drink." Andy came over to the table.

"I'm so sorry about that Penny, I've spoken to the manager, he's not even a guest and has been kicked out now as well."

"Thanks Andy," she smiled at him.

"As Jeremy said, we look after our own, every one of us had your back." Andy reassured her. There was a sound behind him, Penny looked over, the guys were moving tables and chairs around so that they made one big group. "I know there's no fire but I think the guys are going into campfire mode." Andy kicked them off with a story from Bolivia and being threatened by a local drug baron. James followed it with them almost being run of a town for not being locals. Jeff with having the spend the whole Vietnam trip, watching it in reverse as he was sitting backwards on a motorbike shooting. They were all soon laughing and trying to out do each other with TG and GT stories. Penny was laughing with them, enjoying the camaraderie.

"What about Penny, I know you don't have any of this kind of work story but you must have something from teaching." Jeremy encouraged, not wanting her to feel left out.

"Well ok, I used to help with the leavers' trip each year as school photographer. Being a Night Owl, I'd always get the late shift on the corridor, one lad had been an absolute pain, had removed him from a wardrobe on the girls' floor one night, his room would be the last to go to sleep each night and we couldn't til they had. I knew what he was like already and had refused to supervise on his coach. His coach driver had put in a complaint about him, particular for singing pornographic songs! We went to a castle, that was a former prison, when I asked the guide to lock him in one of the cells, he said I was the third member of staff to ask him that, the driver being the first. This lad's first question to the guide was 'how many bricks did it take to build the castle'! Well we were staying at an outwardbound centre and one of the activities they did was this giant swing, two people would be attached to the swing, they were then pulled up by the rest of the team, had to pull the release then it swung back and forth. They were in harnesses so if the lads didn't put them on carefully, they got rather high-pitched while swinging." There were few winces and groans round the group. "Well it turns out this lad was afraid of heights and tried to opt out of the activity. His mates guilted him into it, so I was posed ready in front of the swing to watch him be slowly pulled up a good twenty feet into the air, taking shots of him with my zoom, him trying to suggest that they didn't need to go all the way to the top for him to experience it. When the release is pulled, initially there is free-fall before the ropes straighten and they start to swing. His mate didn't bother waiting for him to be ready and I capture the moment of utter terror as they fell, followed by the screams, neither had arranged their harnesses properly. The true moment of revenge was all of the staff back at school seeing the shots and them deciding to use them on the display board for the trip. Teachers might be professionals but we are human and petty as it might have been, I did enjoy it."

"That was evil Penny!" Richard said.

"Thank you," she replied with a laugh. "Hopefully after Africa, I'll have some tour stories to contribute." Nick jumped in with a story from the Norway trip when they used the giant snow plough. They were all laughing and drinking. Richard was looking at Penny to check how she was, she was concentrating on a story from the far side of the group. He realised that Jeremy had not taken his arm away, it was still round Penny's shoulders, that could have been explained away as been comforting. Not just that, he was absent-mindedly stroking her arm too. He didn't say anything but filed the information away for another time. 

Gradually the group was thinning out and they were sitting closer together. Penny had moved onto Diet Coke but was still enjoying herself, listening to the stories. Two of the camera-men were competing over which Star in the Reasonably Priced Car, was the most dangerous to film as they lost control round the Dunsfold track. Penny couldn't suppress a yawn any longer.

"Penny you don't have to put us to bed tonight remember. If you are tired, go to bed," Richard gently reminded her.

"Sorry guys, really enjoying myself but not sure I can keep my eyes open much long."

"Come on, I'll walk you up," Richard offered.

"Thanks Richard," she replied.

"I think that I'll make a move as well." Jeremy got to his feet.

"Good night all, see you at breakfast, and thank you again for earlier," Penny said as she followed Richard and Jeremy out of the bar. They walked to the lift quietly, Richard deciding not to say anything about what he saw. 

"Still on for 8.30 alarm call Gentlemen?" Penny asked.

"Sounds good and please don't let me drink on the plane, I need to drive home," Richard requested.

"I'll give it a go but can't guarantee success," Penny winked at him. His door was nearest the lift.

"Thank you Richard," Penny kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"Not a problem, always got your back," he hugged her back and opened his door. Jeremy walked past his door and stopped at Penny's, she opened it and they both went in. Inside he enveloped her in his arms, not wanting to let go. Penny buried her face in his chest, breathing in the comforting smell of him and safety of being surrounded by him. Moving them over to the bed, he sat on it and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Pen. I wanted to punch his lights out."

"It was everything that I hated about men, why I don't trust so many of them, really shook me. Did I look that tarty tonight Jeremy?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Not at all, you look beautiful, some skin, but not lowcut or short, you did nothing wrong and we are not all like that idiot. Please trust me on this." Jeremy kissed her gently, trying to express his feelings rather than passion, not wanting to scare her. Penny responded in kind. They stopped, gazing into each other's eyes, Penny smiled gently, took his face in her hands and kissed him again.

"I've not changed my mind about this weekend, just to reassure you. I do trust you completely Jeremy." She looked deep into his blue eyes, while saying it. He smiled slowly, relieved, delighted and a stab of arousal at the idea.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Pen. I'd better go to bed now." He kissed her tenderly once more, stood her up off his lap and left quickly. Penny sat at the dressing table, looking at her reflection, hoping he was right and not just telling her what she wanted to hear. She sighed, removed her make-up and jewellery, took her hair down. Getting undressed she threw on her pjs, drank a couple of glasses of water, got into bed and switched off the lights, falling asleep quickly.


	22. The Europe Tour Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling home from Madrid. Penny and Jeremy are finally back in London and ready to move forward. As a result the rating has now changed to explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to be as accurate as I can with flights etc but research during lockdown isn't easy as of course most flights are not running.

Chapter 22 The Europe Tour Day 7

Penny woke up fuzzy headed and a little tired. She took a long drink of water and popped a couple of paracetamol, then had a long shower to perk herself up. Coming out of the bathroom she decided to do the alarm calls by phone for a change and roused all of them quite easily. Checking round the room she made sure she had packed everything. Going through her camera bag, to ensure there was nothing to cause a problem going through Airport security. There was little left in the Hamster snack bag, so she carefully folded the dress garment bag and put it in there, then locked it. She dressed in navy crops, navy vest top, silver hoops, long lapis pendant, trainers and Indian scarf. She pulled her hair into bunches to keep it out of the way. Sliding tablets into her back pocket, it had been a heavy night for most of the guys. Taking the camera and Hamster snack bags, she headed down to breakfast and dumped them in the conference room. Jeremy and Richard were already there.

"Morning Gentlemen, am impressed you managed to beat me down here," she greeted them.

"I bet you are all packed already Miss Organised," Richard replied, she nodded and they all laughed. "Well there you go." Penny ordered an omelette and tea, helping herself to some fruit while she was waiting. She slid some tablets into the middle of the table, in case anyone needed them. Jeremy grabbed a couple.

"Head bad this morning?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Back mainly, that was a long driving day yesterday and I'm feeling it this morning, plus have the flight later."

"Are you ok this morning?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine Richard, just putting it behind me, don't want it to spoil the memories of my first shoot," she smiled reassuringly. 

"Pleased to hear that, morning all," Andy appeared beside them. He sat down and ordered his breakfast. "I've already emailed Jo, as there are no meetings in the diary for this afternoon or tomorrow, when we get back, just head home and I'll see you all on Monday. We can finish the Africa planning on Monday, when everyone is fresh. Just double-check your emails and make sure everything can wait until then."

"Aww thanks Andy," Penny said, delighted at how that worked in with her plans for the weekend. She was careful not to catch Jeremy's eye. 

"Everything ready for the off?" Andy asked her.

"Well if people are checked out on time, we leave at 11, the crew hopefully by 11.15, flight is at 2.30, flight is 2 and a half hours to Gatwick, and we gain an hour thanks to British Summer Time, so land at 4.30, drivers are booked to meet us. Andy are you coming with us or the crew?"

"Crew, need to make sure the equipment gets back, will see you in the Iberia executive lounge. The lorry to return the cars to the factories should be here soon, I'll get someone to check nothing was left in them."

"Well I'm all packed so once I've brought my other bags down, I'll start round the crew rooms, see where they are up to." Penny offered.

"Thanks but take your time with your breakfast first, Penny, it is only 9.30." Andy commented. She enjoyed her breakfast, savouring her tea, then headed up for her bags and a final check around her room. Putting her duffel bag with the other bags in the conference room, she checked out, settling her bar bill. Then digging out the crew room list, worked her way along the rooms, ensuring everyone was awake, packing and trying to get them checked out as soon as possible. She checked on the Boys as well. By 10.30 everyone was downstairs and there was a checking out queue. Penny was ticking off the rooms as they finished. She found Andy in the conference room.

"Three rooms left to check out and they are all in reception waiting to do just that. The vans have arrived already too." Penny let Andy know.

"You head off with the Boys then and we'll see you at the airport," Andy told her.

"No problem, I'll round them up." Penny replied. Finding them, she took her bags out to their vehicle, said her good byes to the crew not based in the office and went out to get in the vehicle. Richard joined her on the back seat again, laughing at something Jeremy had said. James and Jeremy piled in and the door was closed.

"Passports at the ready Boys?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Penny," they replied in unison.

"Good now this time Jeremy and James can get us all trolleys, Richard and I did it on the way out and it isn't manual labour so I'm sure Jeremy can cope." They all chatted on the way to the airport. Jeremy and James did as they were told on arrival, while Richard settled the bill and gave the receipt to Penny to file. They found the Iberia check-in desk and sorted out the same location of seats as on the way out, the bonus being this time they got through security without interruption. They were heading for the lounge when Penny gave her camera bag to Richard.

"I'm going for a browse in Duty Free, will join you soon," she told him. She found a gift for Jo, a classically Spanish painted bowl, in the colour scheme of her lounge. Finding the Boys in the lounge, she settled down with a drink and her ipad, sitting cross-legged on a sofa, having removed her trainers. She caught up on emails, let Jo know they were checked in and waiting for Andy and the crew. 

They eventually arrived and boarded the plane. Penny sighed as she did up her seatbelt.

"You ok," Richard asked, hearing her.

"Just a case of back to reality, that's all."

"Oh yes that one, but it's not for long, we'll be off to Africa in a couple of weeks, now that will be a shock to get back from." They both ordered soft drinks from the stewardess. The flight passed quickly with Richard to entertain her, they were served lunch as well. 

Landing at Gatwick, they were first off the plane, through passport control and to baggage claim very quickly. Between the four of them, they identified each other's bags easily and were out and looking for their driver. Again the sign said 'Miss Penny and pupils'.

"I suppose it does reduce tipping off people that you lot are on a plane," she grumbled. She introduced herself to the driver and gestured to the 'pupils' behind her. They got to the vehicle, relatively uninterrupted, although she was aware of a couple of photos being taken on the way.

"Got you all out there and back again on time and without loss or injury, does this mean it counts as a success?" Penny asked the three of them as they were driven back to the office.

"Well you've ticked quite a few boxes yes," Jeremy replied.

"Not bad for a first attempt," James offered.

"Thumbs up from me," Richard commented. Penny rolled her eyes, despite knowing only Richard would see. They were quiet for most of the drive, all on their phones catching up. Penny's vibrated with a text,

_Are we still on for tonight or would you rather wait until tomorrow? Jx_

_I don't want to wait any longer, how is 8.30 for you? Px_

_Sounds good. Can I bring anything? Jx_

_I'm going to order Chinese for dinner, how about something to drink and your bag? Px_

_Are you sure? Jx_

_Very, unless you want to leave, that decision is down to you, but I'd like you to have the option. Px_

_Then I will see you later you gorgeous woman. Jx_

Penny let her family know that she was back safely. Then they finally pulled up at the office carpark entrance. Penny scanned her pass to open the barrier. They pulled up near their cars, the Boys emptied the boot while Penny signed the receipt. Opening her boot she loaded in her bags, turned to the three of them.

"Thank you for an amazing shoot guys, I will see you on Monday." Richard came over for a hug. "Give my love to Mindy and the girls." James and Jeremy waved from their respective cars. Climbing into her Astra, she drove out of the car park and headed towards home via a quick stop at the supermarket for basics, she and Jeremy could always shop at another point over the weekend. Pulling into her parking space, she took the shopping and her camera bag up for the first run, then finished emptying the car. Before closing the door, she popped down to Max and Jenny to ask for a recommendation of a decent local Chinese take-away, while avoiding too many questions from Max, citing very tired and a promise to update him at a later stage. 

Hanging the teal dress in her wardrobe, she put away the shopping, made sure there were soft drinks and wine in the fridge and started a bath running. While it was, she unpacked the duffel bag, most of which went straight in the laundry basket, then put the bag back in the guest room wardrobe. Getting out her outfit, she couldn't help smiling to herself. Turning off the bath taps, she quickly changed her bed, putting on a teal bedding set. Sliding into the bath, she gave a happy sigh, soaking for a few minutes, while she thought about her plans for the evening. Getting down to practicalities, she shaved her legs, washed her hair and herself carefully. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she dried off and applied plenty of body lotion. Carefully ringing her eyes with dark green eye-liner and plenty of mascara, she left her lipstick until later. Still in her dressing gown, she set the table with Chinese crockery, as well as candles, wine glasses and a food warmer. Digging out a tea pot and green tea for later, she made herself a mint tea to calm down. Glancing at a clock, she had half an hour left. She unwrapped her hair, leaving it for a few minutes to ringlet. Spraying on perfume, she chose a nice underwear set: black lace with teal embroidery, then twisted up the sides of her hair and held the back up in a her butterfly clips, hooked on pearl earrings and fastened her pearl necklace, she put on the dress she'd worn that night in Reims and slid her feet into the same shoes. Finishing her tea, she carefully applied lipstick, then browsed through music on her ipod, looking for background music, settling for classic Soul. 

Sitting waiting for Jeremy, Penny's stomach was full of butterflies and excitement. She'd forgotten what it was like to be at this stage with someone, it had been over a decade. Even the anticipation of their arrival was unfamiliar but tantalising. The last thing she expected from a new job was finding someone who wanted to spend time with her, wanted to be with her and turned her on so much, even less so it be someone like Jeremy. Did she really know what she was doing? Probably not, did she care? No, she just knew with a certainty that she want more of him and to give more to him. He'd treated her with such respect, let her set the pace, never tried to push her beyond what she was ready for. For a man supposedly know for pushing full speed into any situation, irrespective of it being the right thing to do, it was the last thing he'd done with her.

Jeremy had casually bid farewell to James and Richard, heading for his flat, stopping briefly at an off licence for supplies, sparkling and still. He lugged everything inside and put all of the bottles straight in the fridge, a few were already chilled, but better safe than sorry. Emptying his bag of washing, he pulled out clean clothes and repacked it. Stepping into his bathroom, he took a long shower, the hot water loosening the knots in his back from the previous day's drive and sitting around that day. Despite shaving that morning, he decided to again. He threw the dirty washing into the machine and put it on. Hanging his dj in the wardrobe, he got a charcoal suit out, pale grey shirt and silver silk tie, putting them in a suit carrier. He didn't know how the weekend might pan out but it didn't hurt to have something smart, just in case. He packed more than enough clothes for the whole weekend, also his robe and something to sleep in. Hunting through his bedside cabinet, he found a pack of condoms and threw them into his bag. He didn't want to assume but Penny's implications were that they'd be taking things further and he was more than ready for anything. He was desperate to explore Penny's body and have her touch him, oh god he wanted to feel her touch or her lips, he felt himself harden at the thought of it. She fascinated and bewitched him, he was constantly hungry for information about her, just wanted to be with her, learn about her. She was different to anyone he'd known before, more than capable of surprising him constantly. He hadn't said anything to anyone else, didn't want to share her, not even the idea of her. Wasn't sure how it could impact work, but that was something to worry about later, having said that someone who completely understand his job and was a part of it, could be easier than what he had in the past. Hearing the washing machine finish, he quickly hung it all up on the airer, checked the time and got dressed in a lilac shirt and smart trousers. He put his bags into the Merc's boot then returned for the bottles, finding a strong bag for them. He headed over to Penny's flat.

Penny's intercom buzzed and her stomach tightened in anticipation, she unlocked the outer door for him , checked herself in the mirror and waited at the flat door for him. The first thing she saw was bags, so she rushed down to take one from him, realising it was full of bottles. She put it down in the kitchen as he went straight to the guest room and put his bags away, she couldn't help a flutter from the lack of presumption on his part. She stood in the lounge and waited for him. He returned and looked at her properly, registering how she looked.

"Oh Pen, you look even more beautiful than you did in Reims," he breathed stepping towards her and taking her in his arms. "This is what I wanted to do that night." He stooped and kissed her gently on the lips, she slid her hands round his neck and responded delightedly. 

"You were such a gentleman, escorting me to my door and not making a move," she stood looking up into his blue eyes.

"You have no idea how hard that was to do. Spending hour flirting, asking you highly personal questions that you answered without hesitation."

"How about you take a seat, have a look at the menu while I mix some G&Ts?" Penny kissed his cheek as she walked into the kitchen. "I've not tried them but Max downstairs recommended them, so fingers crossed." She told him returning with their glasses. "Anything tickle your fancy?" He gave her a look and she laughed. "Sorry I'm not on the dinner menu." She winked at him.

"You are such a tease," he muttered.

"Always and I did warn you."

"Indeed. What about a selection?" They debated an order then Penny phoned it through. 

"Will be about twenty minutes. Well the table it set, what could we do to occupy ourselves for twenty minutes?" Jeremy put both of their glasses on the coffee table and pulled her onto his lap. "Oh well if you insist," she laughed. His hands roamed over her neck and back, then trailed gently along her arms, making her gasp, he took advantage and started to explore her mouth, tasting the gin and a hint of mint. Penny lightly ran her fingernails up the back of his neck and into his hair. He groaned and deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his. One of his hands moved onto her thigh, sliding down til it hit bare skin. He stroked her leg, inching up under her skirt a little. Breaking off kissing her lips, he worked his way down to that spot on her neck, nipping and licking it. Penny was panting at the sensations he created.

"Keep doing that and you can forget dinner, I'll not be able to walk to the door," she gasped.

"Ok ok, how about if I keep moving down then?" Undoing her necklace, he licked and nipped his way along her clavicle, she nibbled his earlobe as he continued to taste her skin. Penny moved suddenly so that she was straddling his lap and knelt up, meaning he could explore her cleavage properly. He bent her back slightly, supporting her with his arms, he buried his face in her cleavage, inhaled her scent, luxuriating in the soft swell. 

"Your breasts have been haunting my thoughts since that night Pen, they really are magnificent."

"Then you take your time and explore, we have all weekend." She smiled gently at him. The buzzer went and Jeremy groaned. Penny kissed him tenderly and climbed carefully off his lap. She directed the delivery guy up and grabbed her purse. Lighting the tealights under the warmer, she unpacked the main courses onto it then lit the candles.

"Why don't you get something to drink with dinner?" She suggested. He came back with a bottle of rose, opened it and poured them both glasses. Jeremy proposed a toast.

"To exploration and inspiration." She clinked his glass, maintaining eye contact. They tucked into various starters, well cooked and not greasy. The main dishes were just as tasty. They ate chatting quietly about anything and nothing.

"When did you learn to use chopsticks?" Jeremy asked after watching her clear dexterity with them.

"Something that my parents taught me when I was 10, trying to keep me awake before a late flight to the Far East. Had me learn picking up peanuts, if you get it wrong they can shoot across the room. Taught me to play Mah Jongg the same evening. In Hong Kong we met up with the family of a girl I was in boarding school with, they took us to a restaurant that locals went to, didn't want me showing them up not being able to use them. I can't seem to make myself eat Chinese food with a fork, sorry I didn't even ask whether you wanted a fork."

"Not a problem, even with these hands I manage," he wiggled his fingers and winked.

"Nothing wrong with your hands, plenty of me to go round, I'd say larger hands would be an advantage." She took a large gulp of wine, looking at his hands, wanting to feel them touching her. She had lost interest in her food, too distracted by him and wanting to be with him. Her left hand was on the table, Jeremy reached over and interlinked their fingers, stroking her thumb with his. They both sat in silence, just drinking wine and watching the other, the tension palpable. Eventually Penny let go of his hand, stood up and walked round to his side of the table. She blew out the candles, then kissed him gently but with the promise of more. Not saying anything, she just held out her hand to him, standing Jeremy took it. Penny led him to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Pen, we don't have to do this."

"I thought we'd be more comfortable in here than on the sofa, easier on your back. I'd like to do some exploring, if you are up for that. It has been a very long time for me, but if you can bear with me." She looked at him, nervously biting her lip but full of desire. He stepped closer to her, pulled her hard against him, letting her feel his eagerness, stooping to kiss her passionately. Penny reached up and started to un-button his shirt, placing her hands on his bare chest, he couldn't help a moan at her touch, that turned to a hiss when she gently ran her finger nails down from chest to stomach. She kissed the centre of his chest, inhaling his scent and getting a taste of his flesh delighted at finally being able to do it. His hands ran along her arms, over her shoulders and down her back to the top of her dress. He found the zip and very slowly pulled it all the way down. He could feel the heat of her skin as the dress opened. Penny stepped away from him, and looking Jeremy in the eye, shrugged her dress off her shoulders so that it pooled around her feet. Jeremy reached behind her and removed the butterfly clips, so that her curls fall about her shoulders and down her back.

Penny stood before him, breathing heavily, in just her shoes and underwear. Jeremy tore his eyes away from her's and slowly swept his gaze down her body, from her lightly tanned shoulders, over her full creamy breasts lightly covered in black lace, down her rounded belly to her black lace knickers, over plump thighs to shapely calves and her black heels.

"God Pen, you are stunning," he breathed. She blushed, still breathing fast, slipped her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him, waiting. Jeremy picked up her dress and his shirt, putting them on a chair, toed off his shoes and removed his trousers and socks. Penny could see his long muscular thighs and bum in his fitted jersey boxers. He turned round and she could see the effect she was having on him. He walked back to the bed, holding her gaze, Penny shifted back and lay down on her side, her hair fanning out on the pillow and held out her hand to him. Jeremy took her hand and lay down on his side facing her. They both spent moments taking in the sight of each other, the enormity of finally being where they'd wanted to be. They moved together, pressing full length against each other, skin to skin, devouring each others mouths, hands roving over naked backs. Jeremy rolled Penny onto her back, kissing her more tenderly, trying to convey emotion as well as desire. He returned to that spot of her neck, making her quiver and rub her thighs together unconsciously. This time when he continued down her body, he could finally touch her breasts. He ran his tongue along the lace edge of her bra, while grazing his fingers over the left cup, feeling her nipple stiffen and heard her gasp. Pulling the strap down her right arm, he eased her breast out of the cup, kissed it gently then sucked her nipple between his lips, carefully dragging it between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. Quivering and moaning, she held his head against her, running her finger nails over his scalp. She arched her back, letting him slide his hand under her and undo the clasp, he was able to pull the bra off her arms. Looking down he feasted his eyes on her substantial firm breasts, topped with generous pale pink nipples, hard under his gaze.

"Just glorious," he murmured.

"Please, please touch me, kiss me, something... need to feel you against me..." she begged. He pressed her breasts together and flicked his tongue from one hard nipple to the other, stroking his thumbs a few inches below, finding another sensitive spot. She arched again, desperate for more, he worshipped her skin, sucking, licking, nipping. Reaching for him, she pulled him down on top of her, revelling in the feel of his chest hair and skin against her sensitized skin and the weight of him on top of her. They kissed passionately, desperately, Penny slid her leg round his, hooking him closer, trailing her fingers over his broad back. She was close, it wouldn't take much more of his attention and she had barely had a chance to touch him yet. Jeremy rolled back onto his side, gently stroking the whole of her torso. He traced the line at the base of her belly, just above the elastic line, seeing the muscles ripple and hearing her gasps at the pulling sensation. Kissing her tenderly, he looked into her eyes, her pupils blown with lust.

"May I?" His finger played with the elastic.

"God yes... so close... need to..." He kissed her again then watched her face as he eased inside her knickers, stroking, exploring, groaning as he felt how wet she was. She arched as he found her hard wet clit, then gasped, hardly able to breath as he carefully and gently stroked her. Stroking faster she was panting, her face flushed with arousal, as he watched her every reaction.

"Keep going... please keep going...more..." She arched once more then collapsed shuddering as she climaxed, shouting his name. He held her close against him, stroking her lovingly as she came down and relaxed into his arms. Kissing her gently and tenderly, he gave her time to gather herself.

"Jeremy that was...incredible, thank you."

"How you looked... I've wondered since I heard you that night at your old house." Penny blushed at that memory. 

"I never meant you to hear me, was too aroused to keep quiet, you had really turned me on that night."

"Yes well I could say the same, you were not the only one who needed relief that night."

"What about you? Can I touch you?" 

"If you are ready for that, no pressure from me." She nodded, moving him to lie back on the pillow. Pressing against his side, she kissed him enthusiastically, sliding her left hand over his broad chest, then over his belly, taking a deep breath she slid her hand lightly over his boxers, feeling him twitch and hearing him groan. He lifted his hips to help her push his boxers out of the way. She carefully touched his hardness directly, feeling the soft hot skin. Exploring, her thumb swept over the wet tip, and he moaned, moving his hips. She gently wrapped her fingers round him and slid his full length, he thrust up into her hand and pulled her head close to kiss her deeply. Spreading his pre-cum, she repeated the action with a slightly firmer grip, trying to find the memories and build up a rhythm. His thrusts helped her find his rhythm.  
"Not going to last Pen, sorry not... Oh God..." His movement stuttered as he came over her hand with a loud groan. She reached for a box of tissues from the bedside cabinet and carefully cleaned him and her hand. Jeremy replaced his boxers. Penny pulled a blanket from the end of the bed over them as Jeremy gathered her into his arms. They lay, legs entwined, kissing gently, stroking each other lightly, sated. Penny was the first to fall asleep, feeling content and safe in Jeremy's arms. Jeremy watched her sleep for a while, then switched off the bedside light. He lay in the dark, listening to her, feeling her pressed against him, at peace with himself.

A few hours later, Penny woke up still wrapped in Jeremy's arms, she felt small and safe in them and sighed happily. Pressing her nose against his chest she inhaled the muskiness of his skin, with a hint of her thrown in. She thought back over the earlier evening, blushing at the memory of her boldness, leading him into her bedroom and taking off her dress. Those memories were surpassed by all of the sensations he had roused in her, the way he'd treated her breasts, he knew how to use his mouth, she fervently hoped she'd experience more of his oral ministrations. She had been so nervous about the idea of being with a man for so long, he made it really easy, let her set the pace, got to know her, respected her and her feelings. He could have pushed things so many times, a few times she'd probably have let him before regretting it and ruining things between them. She slowly worked her way out of his arms, put on her dressing gown and used the bathroom. Going into the kitchen she put the kettle on, while she was deciding exactly what sort of tea she wanted, arms slid around her waist, her hair was swept aside and warm lips kissed the back of her neck.

"I woke up and you were gone," Jeremy complained.

"Sorry I tried not to wake you, needed the loo and decided that I was thirsty. Do you want anything?" She swivelled round to face him, stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"We didn't really finish dinner, I admit I'm peckish."

"How about I heat up the remains of the Chinese and make some green tea to go with it?"

"Now there is an idea." They brought the remains back in and put it into microwavable dishes, heating them through. Penny re-lit the warmer, putting the dishes on top of it, took through a pot of green tea and cups, plus fresh bowls and chopsticks. Jeremy had dug out his dressing gown and they settled at the dining table.

"Funny how it is almost more tasty the second time round," Penny commented, contemplating a piece of water chestnut between her chopsticks before eating it.

"Very true, could also be that your senses are more heightened at the moment," Jeremy replied, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Quite possibly," she winked at him, smiling. "Are you tired?"

"Not really no, why?"

"I don't want to go straight to bed having just eaten, how about a bit of TV?"

"Sounds like a plan." They finished eating, cleared the table. Jeremy sat in the middle of the sofa and Penny to his right, her legs across his lap. Jeremy flicked around the channels to find something they fancied watching, settling on the History channel, absently stroked Penny's legs. She sighed contentedly. Jeremy glanced at her and smiled gently. They watched TV until both were yawning.

"I'm ready for my bed, care to join me?" Penny asked. Jeremy looked at her in surprise. "I'd like to sleep beside you, if that is ok?"

"Of course it is, I didn't want to assume, if you'd rather I used the guest room, I wouldn't take offence."

"I enjoyed waking up beside you earlier and would very much like that opportunity again. Just need to brush my teeth and find fresh pjs then I'll be ready. You decide where you'd like to sleep." Penny swung her legs off his lap and went to the bathroom, once finished she dug fresh pjs out, the shorts were white cotton with scalloped edges, the matching camisole top, strappy, with a tie at the front and scalloped edges. Penny was hanging her dress up when Jeremy appeared at the bedroom door in thin navy cotton pj trousers and his open dressing gown. She smiled at him, walked round the far side of the bed and got in. Jeremy put his dressing gown on the chair, pulled back the duvet and got into bed with her. Penny turned out the light, leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips, the rolled over to face away from him. Jeremy moved closer, pulling her against him, curling round her, spooning, his arm wrapped round her waist, the heat of his chest against her back.


	23. Their Weekend of Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Jeremy spend a weekend in their own little world, finally moving their relationship on significantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, I wanted it all in one. I've put a lot into it and really hope you like it. 
> 
> Any thoughts you'd like to share, I'm always happy to hear.

Chapter 23 - Their Weekend of Exploration

Penny woke up first, still held against Jeremy, he was asleep. She moved slightly away and he pulled her tighter in automatically. Slowly she managed to roll over to face him, unable to reach his lips, she gently kissed his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair. Still no response, so Penny took the opportunity to explore his chest properly, to graze her fingers over his nipples, this did result in a change in his breathing. She smiled to herself, and became bolder, with the tip of her tongue she teased his right nipple, delicately flicking and circling it. She was rewarded by him flexing his hips against her and the feeling of his growing erection pressing against her. Smiling she took his nipple between her lips, licking and sucking and was rewarded with a groan of someone waking up. Licking her finger, she toyed with his left nipple as she continued. 

"Oh god Pen, what are you doing?" He muttered sleepily. She laughed.

"Exploring, thought you might prefer it to a phone call or knocking on the door as a wake up," she offered reasonably. He pulled her up the bed and kissed her warm lips. "I didn't really get the chance last night and wanted a proper taste."

"Taste away, you won't hear me objecting." He lay back, propped up on pillows and let her explore his body. She feasted her eyes, excited but nervous, she knew what she'd like to do but wasn't sure she could yet. She wanted to take him in her mouth and give him as much pleasure as possible, even the idea of it excited her. Penny started by kissing his lips again, tracing their shape with the tip of her tongue, he parted them, giving her access to his mouth. She took her time, gently exploring with feathery touches and tentative caresses of his tongue, leaving him breathless. She moved to his ear, nipping the lobe, sucking it between her lips. He moaned quietly as she kissed his lips then returned her attention to his chest, licking, sucking and nipping his neglected left nipple as she ran her nails over the rest of his chest. Kneeling up, she leaned over him, with a hand on either side of his head and kissed him deeply. Penny watched his face as she straddled his hips and stroked her fingers over his belly and kissed it. Sliding further down his legs she kissed along the top of his pj trousers and was rewarded with his deep intake of breath. Pausing for a moment to gather herself she maintained eye contact as she undid his drawstring and fly buttons and slid her hand inside. She could see the lust in his eyes and it gave her the confidence to continue. Grasping him, she savoured the feel of weight of him in her palm and he stiffened further. Sliding her fist along him several times, she watched his eyes close in pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she eased his erection towards her and bent forward taking him in her mouth. Hearing Jeremy's hoarse groan of shock and pleasure, she smiled to herself, and ran her tongue gently over the wet tip, tasting him for the first time. Holding him around his base, she started to slide her lips along his length, very slowly up and down, her hair falling into around her face. Gaining confidence, she started to move a little faster and felt his large hand sweep her hair aside to watch her. Looking at him, she saw his eyes heavy-lidded with lust and felt a wave of desire from the power of giving him pleasure. Moving a few more times, she reluctantly released him, realising that she wasn't ready to let him climax in her mouth yet. Jeremy grabbed her and pulled her up against him. Lacing his fingers into her curls he kissed her deeply, passionately, desperately. 

"I can't believe you did that, Pen," he said, his voice shaky. She smiled shyly at him.

"I...I wanted to, just not quite ready to..." she tried to explain, nervously, he cut her off kissing her again. 

"The sight of you, so erotic." He stroked her face tenderly. "I'm never expected it from you." He rolled them both onto their sides, their legs entwined, tracing along her side then undid the bow and buttons on her camisole. Exposing her breasts, he teased her nipples into peaks before sucking each into his mouth, lavishing it with attention, until Penny was gasping in his arms. He pulled her tight against, both of them rocking their hips together, his hands roaming over her back and bum. Watching her face, he could see how the friction against him was arousing her, he loosened his grip on her, sliding a hand between them and into her shorts. He slid between her folds, grazed over her hard clit and slid a large finger into her. They both moaned at this, he added a second finger and started to slide them slowing in and out of her.

"Oh...oh... so good." Penny kissed him deeply, moving against his fingers. His head was swimming at the sensation of his fingers buried in her tight wet heat. Watching her, he realised she needed something more and started to stroke her hard clit with his thumb, providing the fraction. She gasped and started to rock her hips faster, clutching his arms, unravelling. She stiffened, climaxing, head thrown back, spasming around his fingers. The feel of her gripping his fingers pushed him over the edge, he came, shooting onto his belly. He quickly cleaned himself, did up his trousers, then pulled Penny close, kissing her with tender passion.

"Well that is the way to start a morning," Jeremy said.

"I couldn't resist waking you, moving didn't work, I couldn't think of any other way to wake you up," Penny said cheekily.

"I'm sure I could think of a few others, should you be stuck for inspiration." 

"Really? Well I do have permission from Andy to use cold water, could try that in future."

"Don't even think about it you minx!" He lunged and pinned her to the bed.

"Is this supposed to be threatening?" Penny gasped, thrilled at the feel of him overpowering her, trying to wriggle. He looked down on her, so open, trusting, happy. He leaned down and kissed her soft open lips contentedly. 

"Much as I'd love to be able to keep at this all morning, I'm not as young as I was and it will be hours before I'll be fit for anything, sorry Pen." She laughed.

"You seriously think that's an issue Jeremy? I couldn't manage it either. I think that there is more between us than purely physical. I love just having this time with you, any time you want to spend with me."

"Of course I want to spend time with you Pen, I enjoy everything between us. Why don't we have a bite to eat and go out and do something?" He kissed her gently.

"What about a Spanish omelette, more substantial than just a basic one, so sort of a brunch?" Penny suggested.

"Sounds like something I can help with. Are you planning to cook in nightwear?"

"Well why not? I'd cook naked but a frying pan can spit!" 

"Oh now there is an image," Jeremy's mind wandered for a moment. Penny swatted him playfully.

"It does mean getting out of bed, whether cooking naked, in nightwear or dressed." Penny kissed him then eased out of his arms and got out of bed. She threw on her dressing gown and headed for the bathroom. Coming out she opened the fridge, getting out everything. When Jeremy joined her, she was chopping away, prepping everything.

"Ok what can I do?"

"Drinks please, cafetiere is in lefthand cupboard if you want coffee, there is orange juice too." Jeremy set the table, made the tea and coffee, while Penny cooked the omelette. Soon they were sat eating and drinking, debating on where to go.

"It's a bit late to go on a day trip somewhere, so needs to be in London," Jeremy started. "Did you find that programme we were watching last night interesting?"

"On the First World War? Yes, I studied it, why what were you thinking?"

"What about the Imperial War Museum?" He offered. "I know it's not the kind of thing we've done before but if it interests you."

"Jeremy yes please it is a great idea." She took hold of his hand. "Do you mind clearing the table while I jump in the shower?" Kissing the inside of her wrist, Jeremy looked into her eyes.

"You go and get clean so that I can get you dirty again later." Penny gulped at the look of intent, then headed for the shower.

Jeremy watched her walk out, sipping his coffee and thinking. She was so far under his skin now, he knew that he was in trouble over her. He wanted her, whatever she would be prepared to give him. There was something different about Penny and he loved that, she was self-assured, knew her limitations, wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone. She didn't realise how sexy she was, which was a turn-on in itself. She didn't expect all romance and flowers from him, she didn't expect anything from him, as happy to cook at home as eat out, he'd had enough of women expecting him to wine and dine them in expensive restaurants, wanting to be seen certain places. She trusted him absolutely and that was a powerful thing, trusting him with her body and he understood what a big step that was for her. He cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, tidying up the kitchen. Penny called that the bathroom was free and he went to use it.

Penny was waiting for Jeremy in the lounge wearing a classic tea dress, navy with a tiny floral pattern, with brown wedge sandals, she didn't feel shorts were appropriate for this kind of place. Jeremy appeared in trousers and a navy polo shirt, car keys in hand.

"All set Pen?" She nodded. "The Merc is downstairs, the museum is in Lambeth and a little out of the way." They headed down to the car, Jeremy opening her door for her. He easily found his way to the museum, and they spent several hours exploring the exhibits, telling anecdotes relating to them. There was a special Holocaust Exhibit that left them both tearful. They finished in the foyer, Jeremy spotted the cafe.

"Would you like some afternoon tea Pen? Give us a chance to recover a bit," he suggested. She nodded at the idea.

"Sorry Jeremy," she muttered. He put an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the cafe and found a table. He went to the counter, ordered then returned to the table and took her hand.

"You have nothing to apologise for Pen, it was very hardhitting. I'd be more concerned it you felt nothing from it." The waitress arrived with the teapot, milk jug and cups, she glanced at Penny.

"Been to the Holocaust section?" Penny nodded. "Very few people emerge unscathed, I can't go in at all. Have a cup of tea and I'll be back with your food in a few minutes." Jeremy poured for them both.

"Was this a bad idea?" Jeremy asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Not in the slightest, I've enjoyed it. Shared something different with you. My school used to have a Holocaust surviver come in a talk to the kids, I never managed to get into a session, was always teaching. It is a memory that must be kept alive. I know you've seen war memorials and museums in other countries, but this was a first for me with the Holocaust. You guys might goof around most of the time, but the sincerity in those clips comes through."

"Thanks." He stroked her hand with his thumb. The waitress returned with their food on a classic tiered cake stand, and he started to tell her about visiting the memorial, on the Burma trip, to the soldiers who died building the railroad. She talked about the school trip to Juno Beach and the war graves there. They chatted quietly as they ate.

"Would you like to go for a walk? There are gardens behind here." Jeremy asked.

"Fresh air would be spot on just now." They thanked the waitress and headed outside. Jeremy put his arm round Penny's shoulders and they wandered round the memorial gardens around the museum. Their mood lifted as they took in the summer beauty surrounding them. Returning to the car, Jeremy kissed her gently.

"I booked a table at your local Italian for tonight, if you'd like to go out?"

"Oh Jeremy that would be lovely, it was so nice in there last week, was it really only last week? So much has happened since."

"Welcome to my world Pen!" They laughed and chatted on the drive back. 

Penny decided to have a bubble bath when they got back.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy mock-pouted. She laughed at him and kissed his jutting lower lip.

"Well you could work on the article that you told Richard you needed to write this weekend," she suggested. "Or once I've had a soak, I could collect on that back scrub you offered me on Wednesday in Madrid?" He grinned wolfishly.

"It isn't often that a woman I'm with wants me to work!"

"Ah but I'm your PA and need to ensure you do your work. Hang on 'woman that you're with' is that how you are describing me?" Penny asked curiously.

"Would you prefer girlfriend?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow. "I know we've not defined what we're doing here, but it isn't casual for me Pen, and I don't think that it is for you either." He took her in his arm and kissed her with tenderness and emotion.

"It isn't casual no and yes I do prefer it," she admitted. She returned his kiss happily.

"Now go and have a bath, just shout when you want your back scrubbed, although I can't promise to behave like a gentleman."

"Good," she winked as she left. Penny ran a bath, adding a foaming bath milk, she undressed in the bedroom, slipping on her dressing gown. She hung up her dress and started having a think about what to wear for dinner. Checking the bath, it wasn't quite ready, so she used the time to take off her nail varnish, it was started to chip a little and the red was very obvious when it did. Removing her dressing gown and hanging it on the back of the door, she pinned up her curls and slid into the bath, leaning her head on a bath pillow and sighed happily. Sometimes you can't beat a good bath, she thought. A bath was Penny's ultimate 'me-time', a place for her to relax and forget the world or to think. This time she was thinking, Jeremy had caught her by surprise, she didn't want to push him for anything. She enjoyed being with him and wanted to continue to do so. She loved how he made her feel, was still surprised that he wanted to spend time with her. She trusted him and that was not easy for her to do. The ways he touched her body, kissed her, oh she wanted so much more of that. Speaking of which...

"Still want to scrub my back?" She called out. Hearing the sound of a laptop slamming closed, Jeremy appeared at the door. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he saw her, only half-hidden by the bubbles. 

"My my aren't you a sight in there," he moved round so that he could see her face and she could see the lust in his eyes. He pulled the stool over, sat down and ran a finger along her arm resting on the edge of the bath. Penny shivered in response. She handed him the sponge, he pumped some body wash onto it and she leaned forward. Jeremy started at her shoulders, slowly washing her smooth skin, moving down her back, she hummed contentedly, squirming a little. Finishing her back, she leaned against the pillow against and silently challenged him to continue. He worked his way along the arm nearest him, along her clavicles and the other arm. He recharged the sponge and slowly began to wash her breasts, watching her nipples tighten with the stimulation and her arch towards his hand. He made sure he covered every inch of them, then moved down her torso and over her belly, even though they were under the water. Letting go of the sponge, he smoothed his way back over her breasts, his fingers gliding over their slipperiness. He bit his lip as Penny moaned and writhed under his touch. Sliding back under the water, he continued down, aiming for her core, finding her clit swollen already. Stroking it gently at first then with greater pressure, she was writhing delightedly and biting her lip. Jeremy leaned forward, with his other hand on the back of her head and kissed her passionately. Not giving her any respite, he stroked faster and watched her come apart in front of him. She bucked up and collapsed back moaning, his fingers slowed down, drawing her orgasm out gently, kissing her lips delicately.

"I love your fingers, but you may need a lesson in anatomy Jeremy, that definitely was not my back," Penny laughed, finding her breath again. He gave a dirty chuckle.

"Is Miss Penny offering to teach me?" She flicked water at him.

"Do you want a shower?"

"No I think I'll just have a quick shave." 

"Then I just need to get dry and the bathroom is all yours."

"Sounds like something else I can help with," he commented laciviously. Standing up and moving the stool, he held her towel wide ready. She met his eyes and stood up in the bath. He couldn't hold her gaze, instead watching the water and residual bubbles slide down her curves and gulped. Resting a hand on one of his, Penny stepped out of the bath and he wrapped his arms, and the towel round her. She moulded herself against him, very aware of the effect everything had had on him. He slowly dried her, working his way down, kneeling a little stiffly, to dry her legs and feet. Before standing up, he kissed her gently on the edge of her pelvic bone, making her gasp.

"That is something to think about for later," he whispered in her ear. "Now you go and get ready." Penny left him in the bathroom. He sat on the stool and tried to compose himself. He was desperate for some relief but wanted to enjoy time with Penny later and wasn't so sure he'd be able to, age was a kick in the teeth sometimes. Taking off his damp polo shirt, he splashed cold water on his face then decided a quick shower might be an idea, he wasn't up for a cold shower, but not too hot might work to cool his ardor a little. 

Penny sat at her dressing table rubbing body lotion everywhere she could reach, she stuck to just eye make-up and lipstick, she had enough colour from the sun and glow from Jeremy's ministrations in the bath. She decided on a royal blue jersey cap-sleeved dress, it was a wrap-over, just below the knee. She didn't always have the confidence to wear it, concerned it was too sexy for her, but it was exactly how she was feeling tonight, pairing it with her Italian strappy sandals. She sprayed on perfume, twisted her hair up at the sides and back in a loose bun, held with a carved wooden pin. She fastened the Italian cameo jewellery on, found her peacock evening bag, checked her full-length reflection and went into the lounge.

Jeremy was sat at the dining table on his laptop, wearing a charcoal suit, grey shirt and silver silk tie. He glanced up when he caught sight of movement and shut the laptop hurriedly. He walked towards her indicating she should give him a twirl and gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"I want to take you straight to bed, you look so sexy. I'd just calmed down as well." Penny blushed at the compliment.

"You'd only regret it when you get hungry later you sweet talker, besides restraint is great foreplay." She kissed him gently but with promise.

"You look very handsome in that suit, it isn't easy for me either. Come on, let's go." They walked to the restaurant hand in hand, chatting happily.

The waiter showed them to their table, being a Friday night it was much busier than their last visit. Jeremy ordered a bottle of Prosecco.

"To us," he proposed as a toast.

"To exploration and inspiration," Penny responded. They smiled at each other, sipping. After reading the menu and ordering they were left alone. Jeremy took a deep breath and reached into his pocket.

"I've got something for you Pen," he took out a long thin black velvet box and put it on the table in front of her.

"Jeremy you don't need to buy me things," Penny said softly. She opened the box and gasped. It contained a silver bracelet with open links, attached to one link was a charm, she recognised it as the Mole Antonelliana in Turin. She looked up at him in surprise and delight. "How?" He smiled at the look on her face, just what he'd hoped for.

"The manager of the hotel in Turin organised it for me and sent it here. Those photos you took of the place, that you and Richard were looking through in the bar Saturday night, it clearly spoke to you in some way." Penny put the bracelet on her right wrist then reached over to stroke his face, he grasped her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, right on the pulse point.

"Thank you, this was incredibly thoughtful of you Jeremy." She was still examining the charm when the waiter brought over their starters. He looked at the charm.

"Is that the Mole Antonelliana?" He asked curious.

"Yes we were in Turin last weekend filming," Jeremy replied. "A stunning city."

"I have family from that region, look forward to seeing that episode Mr Clarkson. Enjoy your starters."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." 

"Sorry he's realised who you are."

"Unfortunately at this size, I'm not exactly inconspicuous, does it bother you Pen? I'm not."

"Not in the slightest."

"You said you didn't want to be someone's dirty secret, I'm not going to treat you that way. It does mean a few conversations in the office on Monday though."

"Oh god, am I going to have to find another job?" Penny put her head in her hands.

"Don't you bloody dare!" She looked at him in surprise. "We proved on the shoot that it doesn't have to affect anything, even if we get outed, if anything you showed that you helped me do my job better, the very definition of your job specs."

"Ok ok, but if it becomes a problem I will." Jeremy took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Pen please stop, this isn't a conversation we need to have. I can think of a variety of ways of distracting you, but I suspect you'd rather I didn't do most of them in public." He winked suggestively at her, and she shook her head mock-dispairingly at him.

"You are incorrigible Jeremy."

"You should have already known that one."

"Very true, it is my own fault, I should have known better. Too late now, I'm committed." Penny smiled at him. He looked at her questioningly. "I told you in France, I can't really do one night stands, last night wasn't one, or this morning or this afternoon." Jeremy tried not to look smug and failed, she couldn't help but laugh and rolled her eyes. They finished their starters chatting about silly nonsense, each trying to make the other laugh. The waiter cleared their plates and poured more prosecco for them both.

Their main courses were as good as last time, both of them thoroughly enjoying the meal. Jeremy settled the bill and steered Penny out of the restaurant, with a hand in the small of her back, then took her hand for the walk back. They took their time, enjoying the warm evening. Returning to the flat, Penny made hot drinks for them and they settled on the sofa to watch TV.

"What do you think about going for a day trip tomorrow?" Jeremy asked.

"Sounds good, where were you thinking of?"

"The coast, perhaps Brighton?"

"Oh yes, I like the idea of that, somewhere I've never been."

"What you and Kim never marching in Pride?" Jeremy teased and Penny laughed.

"Hardly! It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Are you kidding? Favourite fantasy of most blokes and I have to put myself in there. You tell the crew about her and they will be on their knees, hanging on your every word."

"You all are that predictable?"

"Fraid so, we are simple creatures really, sex, food, alcohol and cars."

"Well you've had all four of those today, my work is done."

"I have indeed and fully intend to indulge further this evening too."

"Oh you want another drink then? The options are wine or G&T." Penny teased.

"God yes, sitting there this evening looking at you so beautiful and sexy, all I could think of was getting back here and having a drink." Penny shoved him playfully.

"No problem, sure you'll be comfy in the guest room."

"Bloody hell I wish my back worked properly, I'd carry you to bed and make my intentions very clear!" Jeremy grumbled.

"You'll do no carrying of me in any way Mister, I'm not going to be responsible for you not being fit to go on the Africa shoot."

"You are so hot when you go all Miss Penny!"

"Oh push off, I was trying to be serious, and you now have a one-track mind."

"And you know I'm all about the wind-up," he winked at her. She moved the end of the sofa and swung her feet onto his lap. He stroked her legs and feet. "I like these shoes, they are seriously sexy."

"Well those Italians know how to make beautiful shoes." Penny carefully ran the slim heel across his groin. He shifted and gave a low moan. 

"Are you really interested in this programme?" Jeremy asked in a deep tone that made her shiver slightly. She shook her head. He moved her legs off his lap, turned off the TV and stood up, holding out his hand to her. Pulling her up from the sofa, he led her to her bedroom.

"I'd like to explore you further," Jeremy expressed, looking at her intently. Penny nodded, her stomach fluttering remembering where he'd kissed her after her bath. "Will you just put yourself in my hands tonight and let me make it all about you?" She felt a stab of lust.

"If you insist," she tried to say, her voice breaking. Jeremy moved behind her, carefully unfastening her necklace and unhooking her earrings, he placed them on the dressing table, then dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. Moving in front of her, he undid the bracelet and put it with the other jewellery. He pulled out the hair pin, placed his hand on the back of her head and stooping gently kissed her lips. Penny parted her lips slightly as his tongue touched them, he kissed her passionately and with clear intent, leaving her breathless. Breaking off suddenly, he found the ties holding her dress closed and pulled them loose, parting it, he whistled appreciatively. She wore a navy satin set, the bra making her impressive cleavage even more defined. He slid the dress off her arms, threw it on the chair, then pulled her tight against him, kissing her again. Sliding his hands over her back, he realised there was no fastening. He traced a path from her shoulders, down and over each breast, teasing her through the satin, then stooping further licked and sucked her nipple to hardness, making her gasp for air. He found the clasp at the front, undid it, peeling the bra back and off her arms. Then repeated the action on her bare breast. Kissing her lips again, he held the weight of her breasts in his large hands savouring the feel of them. Penny fought to keep her arms by her sides, wanting to touch and hold him, the arousal even stronger by not. Still kissing her, he moved back til she sat on the edge of the bed, then knelt and unbuckled her shoes, removing them. Arranging the pillows, he helped her lean back against them. Holding her gaze, he quickly undressed, then climbed onto the bed, his knees either side of her hips and hands on the pillows.

"You ok?" Penny nodded, unable to trust her voice. He smiled and kissed her again, his tongue taking control. Moving to her neck, he quickly nipped her sensitive spot, pulling a gasp from her, before licking along her clavicle and resting his head between her breasts, breathing in the scent of her skin and her arousal. Kneeling back, he stroked her breasts, teasing her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, watching her reaction and savouring the moan that escaped her lips. He slid his hands down her ribs, moving back himself. He trailed kisses from her sternum to belly button, dipping his tongue in it, finding a ticklish spot. Continuing down he kissed over the satin of her knickers, feeling the damp fabric against his lips and a slight first taste of her. Holding her gaze again, he took hold of each side of her knickers and very slowly slid them down her legs and off, as she lifted her hips to help. A hand on each ankle, he gently eased them apart, now kneeling between her legs, still watching her face. He could see that she was taking shallow rapid breaths. He trailed his fingers all of the way up her legs to her inner thighs, then bent to kiss them both. Sliding himself down, he now lay between her legs, the scent of her arousal surrounding him and couldn't help licking his lips. Moving her legs over his shoulders, he leaned closer. With the tip of his tongue, he pushed between her curls and folds, touched her swollen clit, then circled it gently. Penny closed her eyes, her head fell back and she moaned desperately for more. Encouraged he began to explore, tasting her juices properly, dipping into her, then sweeping up, parting her properly. He tried out different pressures and actions, gauging from her reactions, when she thrust up against him, he repeated the move and got the same reaction again. Concentrating he worked her closer and closer to orgasm, feeling ripples and twitching over her inner thighs again his shoulders, he knew she was close. Focussing his tongue on her most sensitive spot, and speeding up, he watched her face. Penny's eyes were closed, she was panting and gasping, flushed and a beautiful sight. He felt the final build and her whole pelvis lifting, pressing against his tongue as she spiralled up and up then starting to spasm as waves of orgasm broke over her, shuddering and shouting his name. Slowing a little to ride it out for her, he then began to speed up again, bringing on a second then third orgasm in quick succession. Wiping his face, he crawled up the bed and took her in his arms, kissing her gently as she came down and recovered coherence.

"Oh god, your oral talents certainly extend beyond saying the right things, that was mind-blowingly good." She looked into his eyes and smiled. She slid her hand down him and found his erection, the tip weeping. Using her thumb, she spread the pre-cum and wrapped her hand around him, sliding the length of his very swollen erection. Her hand was joined by his, he laced their fingers and together stroked him to orgasm. Cleaning him carefully, they lay in each others arms, kissing tenderly. Eventually Penny excused herself, returning from the bathroom in her pjs and with a large glass of water, handing it to Jeremy after drinking some herself. He took several long swigs then got up himself, coming back in his pj trousers. They rearranged the pillows, set the alarm for their trip and turned out the light. Penny settled against Jeremy's chest, his arms holding her close as they fell asleep.

Saturday morning the alarm went off, Penny reached out and slapped it off then Jeremy pulled her back against him again, curling round her. He swept her hair aside and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Morning Pen." She rolled over and put her arms round his neck, kissing him gently.

"Morning Jeremy, you sleep ok?"

"Mmm."

"Want to get up?"

"Already am." Penny rolled her eyes at him. "Well what do you expect if you keep nestling your bum against me, moving around, friction."

"Aww is sharing a bed too much for you?"

"Yes you tease."

"Not sure you can hold me responsible if I'm asleep."

"You green eyed temptress." Penny laughed and kissed him playfully.

"How about we get up and have a day out, like you suggested and have an early night?"

"I'd say sounds like a plan, but they so often go horribly wrong." She wrapped herself around him, one hand in his curls, the other on his back and kissed him, full of feeling and promise. Jeremy responded enthusiastically, rocking against her.

"And you call me a temptress," she gasped at the sensation. "I'd hate to have to wear you out first thing in the morning." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I'd say lets share a shower but I suspect that wouldn't save any time and not really a viable option when it is over a bath."

"My shower is big enough," Jeremy commented. "We'll have to try it out soon." Penny looked at him, surprised. "We don't always have to be in your home."

"No, no we don't, I'm not bothered about where we are. Do like the idea of sharing a shower with you though. Now I'm going to get in mine." She kissed his chest, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, grabbing her dressing gown. Jeremy lay in Penny's bed thinking, he was going to end up on the difficult end of some serious conversations on Monday, from Andy, certainly Richard and possibly James as well. It was only a matter of time before someone spotted them. They had no reason to hide, there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, both of them single. He was serious, this wasn't a bit of fun for him. He hoped Penny felt the same, he was fairly certain she did, from what he knew of her, she didn't take a physical relationship lightly. 

Penny was putting her camera in her roomy handbag, together with a small white cardigan and floppy sunhat. She was wearing a dark turquoise halterneck dress, with a fitted bodice and tiered mid-calf length skirt and navy wedge-heeled espadrilles that laced round her ankles, chunky silver earrings, her hair loose and her new bracelet. Just a little olive eyeliner and mascara and lip tint. Jeremy had thrown on a cream short sleeved shirt and his trademark jeans.

"Ready for a day by the sea?" He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. She nodded, grabbing her keys. They went downstairs and headed straight for Jeremy's Merc, along the road. It was an easy run to Brighton, in less than two hours, they were parked in a large car park near the beach. As soon as Jeremy opened the door, Penny could smell the sea-air, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"It is a special smell and always reminds me of happy times," she sighed. He took her hand and they wandered down to the front. They followed the pavement along the front, stopping to look out over the beach. Penny took some shots of the views. She put her sunhat on, not wanting to burn, and realised Jeremy was watching her, but she couldn't read him behind his sunglasses. 

"What, something wrong?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest. You get a particular expression on your face when you use your camera, you forget yourself, seem to be on your own little world. Richard captured it in a shot of you, I love that picture." She stood on tiptoes and kissed him tenderly.

"You softy," she said fondly.

"Yes well don't spread it about, hardly good for my reputation," he replied gruffly.

"Oh so I'd better delete the tweet I was planning then," she teased. He took her hand, interlaced their fingers, kissed it and they continued along the front, enjoying the view and just being like anyone else. Penny stopped and sniffed. "Oh do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Fresh donuts! It is the smell of the British seaside to me. Do you fancy a coffee and some donuts?"

"I think you could tempt me."

"Well I've worked that one out but I'll take as yes for the coffee too." Jeremy found them somewhere to sit while Penny ordered. She brought their drinks over then waited for the donuts, watching the machine making them, chatting to the owners. Jeremy snapped a quick shot of her, happy and relaxed. Bringing over the bag of hot donuts dusted in sugar, Penny's face had a look of childish glee. Putting it between them, she picked one out, taking a careful bite and couldn't help a happy moan. Realising Jeremy was watching her, she held it out for him to try. Holding her wrist steady, he took a bite, ate it, then finished it off and licked the sugar off her fingers. Leaning over he kissed her, licking any remnants off her lips. Penny smiled gently at him. "Now who is doing the tempting?" She asked quietly. He just raised a smug eyebrow at her. Penny swigged her tea, trying to gain her composure, knowing what she'd like to do if they were not in public. They ate the remaining donuts, people watching on the front. Exploring further, they came upon a warren of alleys and old shops and wandered around them, just an average couply thing to do. Lunch just had to be fish and chips, British seaside and all that. The pier demanded investigation, they walking along the outside, stopping at one point to look at the view. Penny leaned on the rail, gazing out to sea, it was breezy so she'd put her hat away. Jeremy stepped away, watching her, the look of contentment on her face, her curls dancing in the breeze so bright in the sunshine. He took some photos of her, wanting to capture her expression. He didn't want her to lose that look, hoped he'd contributed to it. She meant so much to him already and he needed her to know that. Walking back to her, he stood behind her, wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Penny for them?" He whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"Was enjoying the view and thinking how happy I am."

"You look it, Pen." He kissed her bare back.

"I can't think why I might be," she took his hand and kissed it. Turning her around, he stooped and kissed her tenderly, she responded with a happy sigh. "Oh yes why on earth could I be happy?" Jeremy took his sunglasses off and looked into her eyes.  
"Pen you make me so happy, time spent with you just feels right, I could take a lifetime worshipping your body, no-one can tease me the way you do, I want to make you feel as good as you make me." He took a deep breath and committed himself. "I love you Pen." He saw the surprise and delight in her eyes, she stroked his cheek so tenderly then pulled him close for a kiss. It was loving and delicate and overwhelming right. He looked at her and was surprised to see a tear rolling slowly down her cheek. "Hey what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you." She shook her head slowly.

"No no, happy tear. I didn't expect to hear you say that to me. It is a little overwhelming."

"I am supposed to be a professional wordsmith but you steal any ability from me, I should have been able to find a more suave way to express myself." He still looked worried and a little nervous.

"You must know that I feel the same way Jeremy?" She looked startled at his worry. "I realise everything that getting involved might entail and I don't care because it means being with you." He pulled her to him in a tight hug, she could feel his heart pounding.

"You are a mad, impetuous woman, but then it seems to be one of the reasons I'm crazy about you." He grinned at her. "Come on, let's go back to London, you said something this morning about an early night tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You loon," she laughed. Jeremy wrapped his long arm around Penny's shoulders, feeling her sunheated skin against his arm, and they walked back to the car.

Having stopped at a supermarket on the way back, Penny loaded up her fridge while Jeremy made them drinks. They settled on the sofa with their drinks.

"What do you think about spending tomorrow night at my place then going into work from there?" Jeremy asked casually. Penny looked surprised.

"You want to go to work together?"

"Yes. I want tell Andy, Richard and James about you. I promise you are not my dirty secret, well you can be dirty if you want to, but I don't want you to be a secret. Are you comfortable with that? if you're not then I won't, but I'd rather tell them in person than they find out from the gutter press or twitter, they are my best friends." He looked a little anxious.

"Of course you should tell them, they would be hurt to find out a different way. Our private little bubble couldn't last forever. I know people will judge me, but who cares. You know they will assume that it has been going on since Easter and I was lying about you being a gentleman while we were away."

"I don't want to hide how I feel about you, to have to think about touching you around others, to think about how I speak to you. I want you to meet my kids." Penny looked shocked.

"Your kids? Isn't it a bit early for that?" She sounded very nervous.

"Of course, they need to know that you are important to me."

"I don't know whether I'm ready for that Jeremy. By all means tell them that you are dating and about me, but give me a little time to get used to the idea first please." 

"Is this going to be a problem Pen? I know how you feel about children." Jeremy had a very serious expression on his face.

"No, I know what they mean to you, I've known you have children since before I knew you. It is not something I've done before, met the children of someone I'm with, parents, siblings but never children. Please just let me get used to being open around people and work up to them. I wouldn't want to mess up something so important this early on."

"One step at a time ok, told you I was rubbish at dating. They are part and parcel of me."

"Of course they are and I know that. Let them get used to the fact that you are dating, spend some time with them, you've not seen much of them and we have the Africa trip coming up. When we get back, then would be the time."

"There is years of working with kids showing through."

"It is I'm afraid. I've seen it go horribly wrong too many times and I couldn't bear your children hating me. I don't want them thinking that you'd rather spend time with me than them and you having to make a choice, because there would be no choice, it would be them."

"God you are so sensible."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it isn't something I've ever managed to be."

"Really? I'd never noticed." Penny commented sarcastically.

"Oy, watch it or you'll regret it!"

"Yeh right, what are you going to do?" Penny looked at him challengingly.

"Well I've discovered a few ticklish spots on you already, and have no hesitation in using them." He looked mischievously at her. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Ok you win, I'll play nice." She kissed his lips. She knelt up on the sofa next to him, taking his face between her hands and kissed him tenderly, deepening it as soon as he responded. He pulled her so that she was straddling his lap, resting against his chest, kissing enthusiastically. He stroked her bare shoulders and back, trailing fingers delicately up and down her spine. She moved to his right ear, sucking the lobe gently between her lips, then nipping it and flicking her tongue over it. She ran her fingernails through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He moaned into her mouth and instinctively shifted his hips. Penny could feel his hardening erection and moved against it, revelling in the friction. She pulled away and make such that she had his attention.

"You ok Pen?"

"I'm more than ok. Jeremy, make love to me." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you ready for this? Me telling you how I felt wasn't a ploy to persuade you." He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I know it wasn't, just made it easier, I want you. I wasn't sure I'd feel like this again, but oh god I want you, I trust you, am crazy about you." He silenced her with a passionate almost violent kiss, his eyes dark with lust, she responded equally. "Please tell me that you have condoms."

"Way to kill a mood Pen."

"Sorry me being sensible again, I've not been on the Pill for over twenty years so I have to be."

"Yes I have, I didn't want to assume but was hopeful." Penny gave a sigh of relief,

"There's no easy way to have this conversation, and not something I've had to consider for a very long time." She climbed off his lap and held out a hand to him. He got up and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'll get them," he muttered. Penny followed him out, waiting at her door. He put the pack on the bedside cabinet and turned to her. Jeremy pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. She quickly raised one foot then the other, pulling the bows loose on her shoes and slipping them off. "God you are smaller than ever now."

"Oh you sweet-talker you," Penny laughed. "Why don't you try undoing my halter-neck? I suspect you might enjoy the result." Penny looked at him excitedly. Jeremy reached behind her neck with one hand and undid the knot. The top of her dress fell to her waist, leaving her torso naked. She stood proudly, shoulders back, watching his reaction. His pupils dilated.

"God Pen you'll be the death of me," he murmured, turning her round, so that he was pressed against her back. Taking hold of her breast, he brushed a slightly rough thumb over each nipple, watching them harder, then rolled them gently between his fingers and thumbs, savouring her moan. Penny pushed the dress down over her hips and was left in just turquoise lace knickers. Moving away from him, she picked up her dress and put it on the chair, then slid the knickers off as well. Climbing on the bed, she lay on her side, looking at him.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting, a gentleman shouldn't do it," she commented, trailing a hand down her curves. Jeremy gaped at her, recovered himself, stripped quickly, climbing on the bed. He rolled Penny onto her back, moving on top of her, growling in her ear.

"Who ever said I was a gentleman?" Then savagely kissed her. He didn't give her a moment to catch her breath, his tongue swept round her mouth, dancing over her's, thrusting in and out. Penny moaned in delight and desire, remembering the previous night when he'd focussed that action between her legs. She ran her fingernails down his back and pulled him in tighter with her hands on his bum. Hooking a leg over his, she shifted her hips up against him wanting to get closer. He groaned and thrust against her. Jeremy gradually slowed the pace of their kissing, but still deep and intense. He started to lightly stroke the side of her neck, knowing what it would do to her. Sliding down he kissed along her skin, slowly carefully, trying not to miss an inch, gradually setting her on fire. The feel of his lips, the scrape of his teeth, the sensation of him sucking, she was gasping and panting. Pulling him up she sought his lips again, relishing the slide of his skin against her jingling nerves. Kissing him, Penny rolled them over so that she was on top. She swept her hair to one side, put her hand on the pillow either side on his head, looking down on his for the first time. His hands roamed over her back. She stole a deep kiss then slid up him and straightened her arms, her breasts hovering above his mouth. He tried to reach up to capture one between his lips but she moved away.

"Stay down mister," she instructed. Jeremy raised an eyebrow but obeyed. She teased him a few times before lowering herself close enough for him to flick his tongue over her nipple and moved away.

"God you tease Pen." She laughed and lowered herself enough that he could suck her nipple into his mouth properly. He circled it before nipping it carefully and sucked hard, relishing the gasps and watching her biting her lip above him. She pulled away and he was about to protest when presented with the other breast. Pulling away again she started to slide down his body, stroking and kissing his chest. Rolling off him, she continued to worship his chest and ran her hand over his belly, stroking it lovingly. Exploring further she reached for his erection and took hold, about to start to stroke him when he stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"If you do there is no way that I'm going to last and god I want to tonight." She kissed him gently realising. He stroked her along her side and hip as he began to kiss her again, slow and deeply, pushing her onto her back. He slid his fingers between her legs, moving up her inner thighs and between her folds. Looking into her eyes, he started to stroke her swollen clit, and saw her pupils dilate in pleasure. Sliding two fingers inside her wet heat they both moaned, when he felt her hips moving against his fingers, he reluctantly withdrew and kissed her deeply and with great tenderness.

"Pen, Darling are you sure?" Penny looked at him, loving concern on his face, kissed him and nodded. Jeremy reached for the pack on the bedside table, quickly ripping the foil and rolling the condom on. Kneeling between her legs, he leaned over and kissed her passionately. He lowered himself carefully sliding into her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort, but saw only pleasure. Fully enclosed he paused to let her get used to the feeling and to not be overcome himself, he returned to her lips and she pulled him down on top of her. She was so tight, it felt incredible to be inside her. Looking into her eyes, he began to move slowly, savouring the sensations and the intensity of the connection between them. Penny shifted beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving in counterpoint to his thrusts. Jeremy increased his pace, confident of her enjoyment, losing himself in her tight, wet heat. Penny was gasping and moaning, writhing beneath him. She pulled him in for a kiss, desperate for every inch of contact. 

"Oh...oh...god Jeremy, so close..." she panted. He looked down at her, red hair spread over the pillow, green eyes meeting his, look of trust, desire and arousal in those eyes, her swollen lips open. He moved faster, deeper, seeing her breath hitch, feeling the twitching in her thighs against his waist. Her head arched back as her hips thrust up against him and he felt her spasming around him, holding her tight, moving slowly to draw it out for her. A few more thrusts and he orgasmed deep within her, shuddering as she held him close. He carefully withdrew, disposed of the condom and pulled Penny back into his arms. They lay on their sides, limbs entwined, kissing tenderly. Jeremy gently push a curl behind Penny's ear.

"Are you ok darling?" She could see the worry that she might be regretting it on his face. She kissed him happily.

"I'm amazing, wish I could express how amazing. That was... I'd forgotten how fantastic that could be. You did everything to make that as special as possible, thank you." Jeremy smiled delightedly at her.

"You are an incredible woman Pen. I can't believe you are in my life."

"I can't believe you are in my bed Jeremy,"

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to be here since France."

"Thank you for being so patient with me." She kissed him lovingly. "Are you tired?"

"No but I don't particularly want to move either."

"No problem, I'm perfectly happy right here." Penny stroked his back contentedly. "Are you still wanting me to come over to your place?"

"I was thinking of cooking dinner for you. Would love you to stay for a few days. I want to see the kids next weekend."

"I don't want to get in your way Jeremy, I know you have writing to do in the evenings."  
"Pen I want you to be a part of my life, you will not be in my way. I can write with you around, spent many years writing with three kids and a wife around."

"Ok, ok need to make sure. If you would like me around for a few days, can I meet you there later, give me the chance to do a few boring things like my washing from the trip?"

"Makes sense, I don't have any food in, could do with shopping." Penny laughed.

"How were you planning to cook me dinner if you have nothing in?"

"Oh well if you are going to use logic on me, we are in serious trouble right now." 

"We are indeed, this makes no logical sense at all, doesn't mean it won't work."

"I think it might be time for some food otherwise I'm not going to be capable of doing anything else to you this weekend, I've worked up an appetite now."

"Oh you sweet-talker you! I'd always hoped to find someone to do things to me." Penny rolled onto her back, stretching like a cat. "I suppose you want me to get up and feed you."

"Absolutely, isn't it your job to see to my every need?"

"Very true, so next weekend I'd better book in to sleep with Richard and James then. Let me grab my phone and put it in their diaries." She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. Jeremy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in.

"I adore the pair of them but they can sort out their own women, you're mine." Penny laughed as he nuzzled her ear.

"Incorrigible, thought you were hungry and I'd already satisfied your other appetite." She tried to swot him off. "Do you want something to eat or not Jeremy?"

"I do, come on you must be hungry too Pen?" She dropped a kiss on his lips.

"Funnily enough I do appear to be a little peckish." She made it out of bed this time. Pulling on her dressing gown, she left the room. Jeremy lay back in her bed, thinking what a lucky git he was. Penny was an incredible woman and she wanted to be with him. He was crazy about her and looked forward to being to show her repeatedly. He wanted to be able to spoil her rotten, show her off to everyone. She was prepared to share her body with him and he could spend the rest of his life worshipping it.

They spent the evening on the sofa, grazing on french bread, pate and cheese with a bottle of wine, watching a film, Penny curled up against Jeremy. Going to bed, they didn't bother with nightwear, Penny falling asleep with her head on Jeremy's chest, his arms around her.

Sunday morning Jeremy woke up first for a change, and indulged in watching Penny sleeping, her face relaxed. He stroked her soft curls and she gave a gentle sigh. He carefully rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, stroking her back and dusting light kisses on her lips. Feeling her respond, he smiled, knowing she was waking up and continued to kiss her. 

"Mmm, Jeremy," she murmured sleepily. He nuzzled into her neck.

"Morning Pen," he whispered in her ear. "How are you? You feel ok after last night?" She stretched and snuggled in close to him.

"I feel great, slightly stiff and a little sore, but great." She noticed a frown on his face as she opened her eyes properly. "What's wrong?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"God no, Jeremy, just been a very long time, muscles not used and so on. Believe me good sore and nothing to put me off, but perhaps not until this evening." She kissed him reassuringly.

"This evening? I think I could be up for that. Even just the idea of you in my bed, Pen oh god." He kissed her deeply. "You do realise that I have no physical expectations, asking you to stay for a few days, don't you? Other than tonight, you already agreed for tonight." He looked hopeful but nervous.

"Jeremy, I might have asked you to stay for the weekend with the clear expectations of progressing things sexually, it didn't mean that I assumed the same of you. I am led to believe that it is possible for two adults to share a bed and not have sex." She looked at him bemused.   
"Really I thought that only happened when things were falling apart," he replied dryly.

"Well that could explain a few things for me but on a work night I'll not have any expectations, believe me, early starts and all that. Now I'm hungry and in need of caffeine, what about you?"

"If you are not on the menu this morning then food and coffee will just have to do," he winked at her, as she rolled her eyes at him. He got up, threw on his dressing gown and went to put the kettle on while she started the bacon cooking, wearing hers. They tucked into bacon sandwiches, chatting over their drinks. 

"Do you want to have a shower first, I'd like to take my time and have a soak in the bath?" Penny asked.

"I'd be happy to scrub your back again," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Much as I enjoyed it last time, I was thinking of being alone. It has been quite a couple of days and I need a bit of time on my own. Give me a time and address and I'll be over later." Jeremy looked a little deflated. She reached out and interlaced their fingers. "I've been alone for a long time and am not used to having company for long. Since moved to London I've barely had any time on my own, between the guys helping me move, the trip and going out with you. I love being with you, I'm crazy about you, I want to sleep with you, this is not me rejecting you. I can't wait to see your home. Besides I'm sure you need some time to do things too." Penny moved round and sat on Jeremy's lap, putting her arms around his neck. 

"Ok ok, I get the point, my little Miss Independent." They kissed tender and intensely.

"So true and wasn't that one of the things you liked about me?" She teased.

"Yes I'm just a silly old man."

"My silly old man and I don't think that you're old." She stroked his face gently. "Now go and get your backside in the shower and get lost." She got off his lap so that he could stand up, giving him a sneaky grope as he walked past her.

"Oi!"

"What?" She said looking innocent.

"Stop the Little Miss Innocent act. You want me to get myself sorted and go home then you distract me, make up your mind Missy."

"Just giving you something to think about," she suggested.

"Flashing me would work better," he replied. Penny looked at him mischievously, undid her dressing gown and dropped it on the floor. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in the bright sunshine, as she looked at him defiantly.

"This should last you until this evening," she picked up her dressing gown and put it back on. "Now get in the shower."

"You are crazy," he shook his head, bemused.

"Told you not to challenge me." She winked as she walked out of the door to the kitchen, clearing up after their breakfast then to her bedroom. Hanging up her dress and putting her knickers in the laundry hamper, she turned to her wardrobe to consider what to wear for work that week. She felt her hair being held aside and her neck kissed on that spot, she gasped involuntarily.

"Two can play the tease game," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Good, you were getting down on me, needed to find a way to perk you up again."

"You did all that just to make me happy?" He looked incredulous.

"Absolutely, I was the one who hurt your feelings, so I wanted to cheer you up."

"You mad woman, I've got my hands full with you haven't I?" He shook his head, grinning.

"I don't always do logic or am sensible, if I did, I wouldn't be here now, wouldn't have changed jobs, gone to France with you and certainly wouldn't have fallen in love with you." Jeremy sat down on the chair and pulled her to him, she bit her lip looking at him. "There's a difference between saying that I feel the same way and actually saying it, isn't there." He nodded. She took hold of his face and gently kissed him. Jeremy looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You make me so incredibly happy Pen." She snuggled into his chest, feeling at peace with his strong arms around her. 

"And you me. I can handle anything that might be thrown at me because you'll be there."

"I will and it probably will be, sorry. They love to tear me down and will try and take you with me. I know that I'm telling the guys tomorrow, are you going to tell anyone before it hits the fan?"

"Oh god, I know they are thousands of miles away but I'd better tell my parents, they do still follow the British press online. Oh and Lynn, she'll kill me for not saying anything sooner."

"Do you want me around for your parents?"

"Nice thought but no, I'll handle them solo, been a while since I've had this kind of conversation with them. They said that all they ever wanted was for me to be happy so hopefully that was true." He stroked her back as she sighed contentedly into his neck. "I could stay like this all day but you smell glorious as well as clean and I dread to think how I must smell."

"You are gorgeous, whatever you wear or smell of." Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"Andy is never going to forgive me, I may have permanently damaged the oaf!" Jeremy gave a deep belly laugh. "That's better, now go and get dressed." She kissed him and stood up. 

"Ok, ok I can take a hint." He left the room. Giving him time to dress, she took his clothes from the previous day that were still in her room. He packed them and zipped his bag closed, putting the bag and suit carrier by the front door. 

"You've got my address and guest parking instructions, I'll see you about six. Enjoy your bath." He kissed her lovingly, picked up his bag and closed the door behind him. Penny sighed quietly, sorry that he was gone but glad to have some time to process the last few days. The first wash load was in, the bath running and she poured some Jo Malone oil into the water. Grabbing her ipad, she slid carefully into the hot bath, wincing slightly. Relaxing back, she stretched out, up to her chin in the soothing water, letting her mind take over. They had moved on from make-out sessions to sleeping together with him letting her set the pace, he could make her body feel things she'd not felt since Joe. This wasn't just a physical relationship, there was emotion behind it as well. Last night had been making love, the connection between them, the tenderness in his touch, the trust. She hadn't been sure that she'd ever be able or want to sleep with another man, but she wanted Jeremy so much. He could make her feel incredible and drive her to ecstatic heights, then for him declare his love, she knew that she was in love with him, but didn't know he felt that same, only that he cared a lot. She didn't want to hear it from him simply as a response to her, it had to be because he wanted to tell her. She thought that he deserved the same from her and hadn't planned to tell him the way she did this morning. They had been in their own little happy bubble since Thursday. It will be very strange to share this with others who knew them, even thought they both knew their privacy couldn't last forever. It needed to come from them and not strangers. She slid completely under the water to wet her hair, then got on with washing herself. Yes she felt tender while washing, reminding her of losing her virginity with Joe, she knew it would soon pass and there would be so many good times to come. Finishing her bath, she rinsed off with the shower. Once dry, she emptied the machine and put the second wash on and threw on a kaftan she'd bought when visiting her parents. 

Over Skype Penny chatted to her parents, catching up on their news, telling them about the trip, and other family news. Finally unable to delay it any longer she broke her news, to say that they were surprised is probably an understatement, not knowing about Kim, they had assumed that she planned to stay single and was happy that way. A TV presenter with such a powerful reputation, two failed marriages, three kids and her boss was not what they were expecting. They began to realise how happy she was and tried to be happy for her. She warned them that there could end up being things in the press and to please ignore them. She told them about the upcoming trip to Africa and how much she was looking forward to it. Promising to sort out a time to be able to finally visit them later in the year, she ended the call and gave a sign of relief.

Lynn was a different matter, Penny already knew that Lynn didn't approve of him and gave her a much harder time. Penny tried to make her understand how much Jeremy meant to her, that he'd told her how he felt. She told her about the night in Monaco and her bracelet, even Lynn had to conceed was lovely. They continued to catch up, including the upcoming trip. Penny asked for her support and Lynn promised to be there for her, even if she didn't agree with her choice.

Penny packed enough work clothes for a week, as well as clothes to change into in case she felt like it, her swim stuff, as well as other bits and pieces. She downloaded the photos from the trip to her ipad and took the memory card out in case she needed to download them at work as well. She had not even looked at them yet, perhaps she and Jeremy could this evening. She sorted out her washing, hanging everything up. Housework took up much of her time. Taking one bag down to her bag, she noted that all three parking spaces were full and went down to the basement to introduce herself. An enjoyable hour was spent chatting to Ben and Freddie.

Jeremy headed back to his place, his phone rang soon after he left, glancing at the display, he could see that it was Emily, his eldest. He decided to invite her over to lunch, have a proper catch-up, so made sure he did a big food shop on his way home. Getting back, he unpacked the food, quickly changed his bed and sorted out washing. Emily arrived and after a long bear-hug they put some lunch together. Emily chatted to him about everything he'd missed while on the trip, then asked him about the trip, how Richard, James and Andy were. Listening to his answers she watched him carefully.

"Right Dad what aren't you saying? There is clearly something."

"God you've seen me interview people for too long, you've got the Clarkson talent for it."

"And now you are prevaricating Dad, spill." Jeremy held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok Sweetheart. Erm, I've met someone and I'm crazy about her, wanted to tell you before some slime papps us." Emily gave him a big hug.

"Really pleased for you Dad, it's about time. Come on then, tell me about her, got any pictures, when did you meet?"

"She's called Penny, met her at Easter, she recently stopped teaching and is now our new PA at work. Here's a picture of her." He showed her the picture he took in Brighton on the pier.

"Your PA, Dad! What does Richard and James think?"

"We are telling them tomorrow morning, we wanted to wait until after the trip, so that we could prove that we can separate work from us." He showed her the picture of the five of them in Monaco. "She did a great job, the guys really like her." He told her about spending a weekend with the Hammonds and the Hamster snack bag, Emily laughed at that one and challenging up to him during her interview.

"She's really nervous about meeting the three of you but we decided it was time to tell everyone."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Very happy, I love her."

"Then I'm pleased for you." Emily gave him a hug. "I could see something was going on, you look content."

"If you stick around she's coming over at six, you could meet her."

"Isn't that an ambush?"

"Yes I suppose it is."

"Not everything is solved by charging straight in there like a bull Dad, I know it's your usual style but if you are serious about her, don't ruin it."

"How did you get to be so sensible being my daughter?" He kissed Emily on the forehead.

"If she is ready, I'd love to meet her for lunch one day, just the two of us, give her my number, less scary than all of us en-mass."

"Again such a sensible plan, I'll let her know."

"When are you telling Katya and Fin?"

"Well I was hoping to next weekend, would like to spend some time with all of you, if you have the time."

"You're really nervous about this aren't you?"

"Yes, I really want the three of you to be ok about Penny."

"Dad, chill. Mum has a boyfriend and we're ok with him, you are allowed to date and be happy and we want you to be." They chatted for another hour, before Emily checked her watch and excused herself.

"I'm sure there are things you want to do before Penny arrives, is this the first time she's been here?" She laughed when he nodded nervously.

"Oh you've got it bad." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "See you next weekend and don't forget to give Penny my number."

"Next weekend Sweetheart," he kissed her on the top of her head as he hugged her. Once she left he fussed around making sure the place was tidy, fresh towels out and anything else he could think of. When he couldn't think of anything else to do, he sat at his laptop and tried to finish the article he was supposed to be writing and hadn't just finished. Having something to focus on calmed him and he managed to knock it out by the time Penny arrived.

Following his instructions, Penny found her way into the guest parking for Jeremy's apartment and grabbed her bags out of the boot. Buzzing his number, he released the door from the parking area and told her where to find him. She knocked on his door and smiled as he opened it. He grabbed her bags, put them in the hallway, then dragged her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Hi darling, welcome to my home." He showed her round, the lounge, large kitchen/dining room, his office, the guest room and his bedroom. He put her bags in his bedroom saying that she could unpack later. Making a pot of tea, he left her in the lounge. Penny looked at the photos on the mantlepiece, mostly they were his children, but a few of the Hammond family and the three or four Boys behind the scenes in various locations. A couple she didn't recognise.

"That's my sister and her family and this is my parents." Jeremy appeared behind her, wrapped an arm round her waist and was pointing to the pictures. He talked her through the children at various ages and where they were. 

"They are a beautiful family Jeremy."

"Well I think so, but I could be accused of being biased. Emily came over for lunch today, I suggested that she stay so that she could meet you but she thought you might feel ambushed. She'd love to meet you for lunch one day though, if you'd like to."

"So she took it ok then?"

"She wants me to be happy and if you make me happy then she's ok with it. I'm seeing all of them next weekend and will tell Fin and Katya then, fingers crossed nothing is published sooner. Did you speak to anyone?"

"My parents were surprised to say the least, they assumed I was sticking to single life so any boyfriend would have done it. Lynn was somewhat difficult. She doesn't approve of you but wants me to be happy." 

"We've got some of our nearest and dearest out of the way. Let's have some tea and make out on the sofa."

"Oh I think that you could persuade me you sweet-talker," Penny laughed as he pulled her down onto the sofa. Penny ended up curled up in his arms as they chatted and kissed.

"Why don't you unpack while I cook? Come on I'll show you where to put everything." Jeremy suggested as he led Penny to his bedroom. "Oh I didn't show you my bathroom before." It was a large en-suite bathroom with a huge double shower cubicle, brightly lit with two sets of towels on a chrome heated ladder and an empty shelf for her things. 

"I'll get myself sorted out and come and find you soon." Jeremy let her to it while she hung up dresses, folded tops, arranged bottles in the bathroom, put things on and in the bedside cabinet. She wandered into the kitchen and from the doorway, watched Jeremy cooking. He filled the space, looking relaxed and sure of himself. It was a treat to see him like this, in his home, this was the real man, no persona put on for anyone. He'd had the opportunity to see her in the way but this was a first for her. It made her heart swell.

"You are a wonderful man Jeremy," Penny commented quietly. She walked up behind him and rested her head on his back. She watched what he was doing around his arm. "So what are we eating? Smells great." He grinned.

"Vietnamese pho, chicken based because you don't eat beef," she looked surprised. "I was listening, I remembered, and vegetable spring rolls, I didn't make them though."

"Can I do anything?" She offered.

"Open the wine, it is on door in the fridge, glasses are on the table." She found the wine, a white Zinfandel and poured them both a glass, bringing his to him by the cooker. "This is just about ready, if you want to sit down." She sat and watched him serve the soup into two deep bowls then got the spring rolls out of the oven. He put a bowl in front of her and she sniffed it appreciatively. He watched her as she took a first sip.

"It's delicious Jeremy, I'm impressed."

"Didn't think I could cook then?"

"Not at all, I didn't assume you lived on take-outs but this isn't what I expected."

"Well I enjoyed Vietnam so much, despite the bikes, I've been back a few times and took some lessons."

"Well they paid off." They ate chatting about food and travels as they ate.

"What are you going to tell everyone tomorrow?" Penny asked suddenly.

"Are you still nervous about that?"

"Yes, sorry. No regrets but still nervous."

"Well I'm sure that I can help you relax and take your mind off it. I'm going to tell them that we are in a relationship, that we can keep it out of work but we're not planning to sneak around hiding." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry I'm out of practice with people knowing about my sex-life, they can't judge what they don't know about. Ah well most people thought I was mad going into teaching, then crazy for leaving such a safe career, what's one more judgement." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. They talked about anything and everything, cleaning the table and sorting out the kitchen together, then taking the wine decamped to the lounge. Settling on the sofa they watched the Sunday TV offerings. After the ten o'clock news, Jeremy stretched and stood up, holding out his hand.

"Come on Pen, let's go to bed." She took his hand.

"Oh well if you insist," she smiled. Turning the lights off he led her to his bedroom. With just the bedside lights on, he slowly undressed her, pulled back the duvet and pushed her back against the pillows. Gazing at her he quickly undressed and joined her.

"I've wanted to see you in my bed for months, so gorgeous, so sexy, so right." He devoured the sight of her, so fair against the navy bedding, before lying on his side, and leaning in to kiss her gently. She slid her hand round the back of his head and pulled him close over her.

"This is a sight that I love, you above me looking down at me." He kissed slow, deep and with feeling. Penny almost purred with delight, squirming slightly.

"You are positively feline tonight," Jeremy commented, stroking along her side.

"What do you expect, I'm a Leo, I am a feline, try stroking me." She kissed him, nipping his lower lip with her sharp canines then slowly rolled onto her stomach. He moved her curls out of the way, then starting at her neck, began to stroke her back, mixing up light touches with nails, up and down. With his large hands he could span the width of her back, teasing her sides with his finger tips, he knelt over her thighs to be able to use both hands properly. She arched under his touch. On some sweeps he'd continue along her arms or lean forward to snatch a kiss over her shoulder. She was shuddering and gasping under him. He leaned forward and slowly licked his way up her spine.

"Oh god," she moaned. He could see her fingers grasping at the base sheet. Rolling her over he continued to stroke her, down the side of her face, over her breasts, down her rounded belly and trailing fingers so lightly over her tangle of hair, without dipping in further. She caught one of the hands near her face and sucked his index finger between her lips. He moaned as she wound her tongue round it, licking and sucking every inch of skin, feeling himself harden. Lowering himself onto her, he found her lips and kissed her passionately, intensely until they had to stop for air. He couldn't help thrusting his hips against her, Penny pulled him in close, her hands on his bum.

"Are you still sore darling? I don't want to hurt you." Jeremy asked carefully.

"Not really but I did think of something that could work rather well for both of us, and I've always wanted to try." Penny tried not to blush, not used to asking for something in bed.

"You don't have to be embarassed Pen, you can say anything to me." He stroked her face tenderly.

"What if you sit up against the pillows and I'm on top," she bit her lip and didn't meet his eye. He pushed her chin up so that she had to look at him.

"Yes please. Pen we are equals, what you want in bed is just as important as what I want, I can't always guess. It's not like it's seriously kinky or needs a safe word discussion, not that that wouldn't be something I wouldn't talk about at some point." He winked and she could help a giggle. "I need you to be clear that you are an active participant, I'm sorry if you are not used to that."

"I'm sorry to spoil the mood and yes I'm not used to it. There is so much I'd like to explore, but that's a discussion for another time. Now how can I sweeten the mood again? First you need to sit up for me." Jeremy did as he was told and Penny knelt between his legs, kissing him, first gently then getting into it, Jeremy letting her lead completely. She was leaning into him, pressing her breasts against his chest, his arms around her back. She kissed her way down to his chest, running her nails over his nipples and trailed up and down his sides. She slid down onto her stomach between his legs, hearing his breath hitch. Taking hold of his erection, she stroked him gently a few time, enjoying the feel of his size in her small hand. Moving forward, she licked around his tip tasting him, before sliding her mouth as far down his length as she could. She found a slow rhythm that produced some wonderful noises from Jeremy and his hands in her curls encouraging her. Eventually Jeremy pulled her off, groaning in pleasure.

"I want to come inside you darling."

"Where are.." he pointed to the drawer before she finished. Handing it to him, he quickly rolled it on. Penny then reached for one of the bottles on her side, she pumped some lube onto her fingers and slicked it over him. "Just in case." She kissed him passionately then supporting herself on his shoulders, he angled himself as she lowered herself onto him. Both of them moaning as he slid smoothly inside her. Taking a moment, she started to rock her hips and use her thigh muscles to slowly move up and down. They were looking into each others eyes as she moved, savouring the sensations. Kissing she sped up a little, clinching around him when he was deepest within her, making him groan. Adjusting her angle she was able to get friction against her swollen clit.

"Is this enough for you?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Oh god yes, especially if you keep gripping me like that." Holding her in his arms, he started kissing her neck and lips. Jeremy couldn't help thrusting up to meet her movements, getting deeper than ever. Penny was panting and trying to keep the eye contact.

"Almost, almost.."

"Come for me Pen, come on darling." He whispered hoarsely. She looked into his blue eyes, the love and lust visible, barely able to breathe as she moved faster, desperately seeking the friction. Jeremy snaked a hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, giving her that final stimulation and he delighted in watching her unravel, spasming tightly around him. This was overload for him as well and he came groaning, his head falling back. Penny collapsed against him, incoherent as he stroked her back, grounding her, while trying to catch his own breath. 

"My incredible woman," he breathed in her ear before kissing her gently. He lifted her carefully off his lap, removed and disposed of the condom then slid down the bed, pulled her back into his arms. Penny snuggled in close. 

"You back with me again?" He asked gently.

"Just about, that was...intense." she reached up and kissed his lips. 

"If this is the result of you asking for something, you really need to do it more often."

"I feel very exposed on top, too much of me jiggling around, but this was different." Penny tried to explain.

"I have no objections to seeing you there as long as you are enjoying yourself." 

"Are you kidding? This is amazing, you never cease to surprise me too."

"Life would be boring without surprises. Now we'd better get some sleep, tomorrow is another day for surprises." He switched the lights off.


	24. Telling The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to tell everyone, some take it better than others. The first week back in the office and getting stuck into the final Africa Tour plans, plus meeting Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted, am just emerging from the other side of a 48 hour migraine. This story is my personal lifeline in the time of surrealism, escaping into this world I created allows me to handle the rest of it.

Chapter 24 - Telling the Team

Jeremy hit the alarm and stroked Penny's back to wake her up.

"Morning Pen," he kissed her gently. "We need to get up, working day and all that." She stretched like a cat and returned the kiss. 

"Morning Jeremy."

"Do you want to use the bathroom before we have a shower?" She nodded, slipping out of bed and throwing on her dressing gown. Jeremy went into the kitchen and started his coffee going. Heading into the bathroom, he found Penny waiting for him. "Now here is a shower that we can share." He opened the door, started the water to warm up, untied her dressing gown belt, slid it off her shoulders and manoeuvred her into the shower. She gasped happily as the hot water hit her and pulled him under, standing on tiptoes to kiss him under the deluge. He pulled her close, their wet skin sliding against each other. 

"There isn't time to fool around in the shower this morning, but you could still wash my back Jeremy."

"Will it make you purr again?" He teased.

"Quite possibly." He grabbed her shower scrunchie, pumping her body wash onto it. Turning her round, he covered her back with long sweeps. She leaned into his touch and he continued over her bum and down her legs, turning her round, he paid the same attention to her front before moving her under the water and rinsing her off. She poured some of his shower gel into her hand and lathered up his chest and moving behind him worked her way over his broad shoulders and back.

"If you go any lower we're not going to make it to work this morning Pen," Jeremy warned her. Penny grinned mischievously. "Don't even think about it or us insisting that this won't affect work isn't going to wash."

"Ok, ok I'll just stand over here and wash my hair." He watched as she lifted her hands to wet her hair, then poured shampoo and lathered it up thorough. He could help notice how her breasts lifted with her arms and moved very pleasantly as she lathered and rinsed. He had to turn his back to focus on washing the rest of himself and his own hair. Kissing Penny he left her to the shower while he shaved. Once she'd conditioned and thoroughly rinsed, she wrapped herself in towels and joined him at the sink to brush her teeth. They dressed quickly, Penny choosing jersey dress and coordinated short cardigan, high-heeled sandals, her hair drawn up at the sides and her charm bracelet. Being Monday, they had a simple breakfast.

"Are you ready to go darling?" Jeremy asked.

"I think so, seem to have everything."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Now that is a completely different question. As I'll ever be I suppose. They are friends, I shouldn't be so scared, I suspect you'll have a harder time of it than I will." Jeremy laughed and nodded. He kissed her tenderly, gathered their bags and led the way to the garage. He opened the door for her and soon had them on their way to the office. Swiping his pass, they entered the carpark and he turned into his space. Switching off the engine, he took hold of her right hand and kissed it.

"Come on, we can do this." Penny took a deep breath and got out of the car, taking her handbag. They swiped into the building and walked through to Penny's desk. She sat down and booted up her computer, while it was doing it's thing she popped her head into the office and found Richard had already arrived.

"Morning Richard, did you have a nice weekend?"

"Great thanks, Mindy sends her love, you look like you had a good weekend." Penny avoided his eye as she nodded.

"Want a drink either of you?" Jeremy held out his mug as did Richard.

"Tea this morning please."

"Anyone know whether James is nearly here yet?" They both shook their heads. She left quickly. Focussing on the routine she made their drinks as well as her own. Delivering the drinks, she retrieved Jo's gift from her bag and took it down to her.

"Hi Jo, how has it been? Great to see you." They hugged. "Here picked up something for you in Spain." She handed Jo the bowl. Jo unwrapped it.

"Oh Penny that's gorgeous, thank you."

"Well the colours reminded me of your lounge and you've been so great helping me settle in." They chatted for a few minutes when Jeremy appeared, with Richard and James in tow.

"Morning Jo, is he in?" She nodded. "Great, Penny can we borrow you for this please."

"Do you need me too?" Jo asked, he shook his head. Jeremy knocked on Andy's door and opened it.

"Hi Andy, can we have a word?"

"Morning Jeremy, come on in." The four of them went into his office and sat on the sofa and armchairs. "Right what's up, bit early in the morning for a crisis and there was nothing in the papers I need to worry about?" Jeremy took a deep breath, Penny could see that he was nervous and it touched her.

"Right I have some news for you, I'm in a relationship and wanted to let you know in person before someone tweets it or papps us. We're not making any public announcements but are not hiding either."

"Hey great mate, really pleased for you, when are we going to meet her?" Richard was the first to jump in. Penny met Jeremy's eye and nodded. Jeremy got up and sat on the arm of her chair, putting his arm round her.

"You already have," he said. The three of them just sat and stared at them, before Richard jumped up.

"I knew it! Suspected as much in Madrid."

"Erm, how long has this been going on for?" Andy asked cautiously.

"Remember when you phoned me because I wasn't back from the Cumbria shoot?" Andy nodded. "That was in the middle of our first date."

"So after you came to stay with us?" Richard asked Penny.

"Yes." Penny replied.

"He really behaved himself in France?" Richard continued.

"He did, yes, I know no-one believed me."

"Are you happy Penny?" James asked suddenly.

"I am James, very happy. Thank you for asking. Andy this isn't going to affect the job. We waited until after the trip to prove that."

"Well it was some of the best behaviour we've had from you on a trip and things did run smoothly." Andy admitted. "Penny could you excuse us, we'd like to have a little discussion with Jeremy."

"Of course. Please don't be too hard on him." Jeremy squeezed her hand as she left. Closing the door she clearly heard Andy.

"Ok what the hell do you think you are playing at Clarkson?" She hurried back to her desk, smiling at Jo on her way past, who just rolled her eyes, and got on with her emails. 

"We finally find a decent PA for the three of you and you can't manage to keep your oafish hands off her?"

"Andy!" Jeremy tried to explain, but Andy wouldn't give him a chance.

"You any idea what kind of legal position this could put us in? I suppose this is par for the course of professional behaviour from you. You've put Penny in a very difficult position too, how is she supposed to work with you now, or James or Richard? She's moved to London just for this job!"

"I'm happy working with Penny and would like to continue to do so." James said. "Congratulations Clarkson, you are a very lucky man." He held out his hand for Jeremy to shake.

"Thank you May," he replied shaking it.

"You had better look after her or you'll have me to answer to!" Richard warned him. "I like working with Penny too and you have calmed down, I have to admit. The crew love Miss Penny and she fits in. I think that he realises he'd have all of them to answer to if he hurts her."

"Would it make any difference if I say I'm in love with her, Emily already knows and I'm telling Fin and Katya this weekend? Neither of us planned this, she is an incredible woman, I couldn't help myself." Jeremy ran his fingers through his curls agitatedly. "She's not been treated particularly well in the past and I'm determined not to do that her, the big thing is to be open about being with her. I promised that I wouldn't treat her like a dirty secret, I respect her too much for that. It's not like I've been chasing some twenty year old intern round the office, we are both mature adults." 

"You are serious about her aren't you?" Richard asked gently.

"Yes," he pulled out his phone and opened the photo from the pier, handing it to Richard. "Look at her, how can I not be?" Richard got up and hugged him.

"Congratulations mate, I'm going to talk to Penny now." Richard walked out.

"I'm going for a walk, will be back before Elevenses, is our meeting about Africa after that?" Andy nodded, and James left too.

"Andy we are serious, I'd not have waited over three months if I wasn't, I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I want to be able to take her out on the town and not worry about who might see us. We are both single, this isn't an affair. You know me, do you think I'd be telling you all of this sober if I wasn't?"

"True, you wouldn't. Well looks like I'm making yet another Elevenses speech then aren't I?" Jeremy nodded. "Right, well now let's get down to some actual work." They were soon deep in discussion about Africa.

Richard returned to their office.

"Penny could I have a word?" He asked on his way past. She followed him in and joined him on the sofa. He sat turned sideways to look at her, one hand on her knee. "We're friends aren't we Penny?"

"Of course we are Richard."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"When I came to stay I wasn't sure there was anything to say, I hoped there could be but I wasn't about to come off like some silly schoolgirl with a crush on a celebrity who had paid her some attention. Flirting was as far as it had gotten, once things went further, we agreed we'd not say anything until later. Now why did you say that you knew it?"

"Oh just one or two things: after the incident with that idiot, Jeremy left his arm round you for ages and was stroking your arm; he knew that you like rose wine; drank tea not coffee; he took photos of you in France and didn't tell any of us about them; he was texting you checking on how you were during the staff night out; he organised the dinner in Monaco; you kept arriving at breakfast together; being a Clarkson Whisperer that last lunchtime; he said that he'd tried to get you drunk several times but I'd not seen him trying to. Oh and have you read the review of the DB11?"

"You are an observant little hamster aren't you," she blushed. "We were trying so hard too. Breakfast was me collecting him on my way, nothing happened while we were away. No I've not read it, why?"

"Well in the light of today's news, let's just say the review makes more sense. If this is really what you want, then I'm happy for you."

"Richard it really is. My last relationship lasted a decade and no-one ever knew about it, I felt like I was something to be ashamed of. Jeremy wanted to get to know me and was interested in me as a person. This wasn't planned, it evolved. He is incredibly thoughtful." 

"Thoughtful, our oaf?" She held up her right wrist.

"He gave me this Thursday evening." Richard recognised the charm from her photos. He looked impressed.

"You know I'll always be here for you, I've known him for long enough that I'd understand if you need to decompress."

"Thanks Richard." He pulled her in for a hug and they were still hugging on the sofa when Jeremy walked in.

"Pen, I thought we agreed on Saturday night that you weren't going to sleep with Richard or James?" Penny and Richard started laughing. He let her go and she moved into Jeremy's arms.

"Andy didn't kill you then? That is a relief. Do I still have a job?"

"It was a close thing at times, I've had it made clear that there will be a long line waiting to do it if I hurt you. Yes you still have a job. Richard we honestly can work together without this being an issue and this won't happen in the office but there is something I need to do." He stooped and kissed Penny gently on the lips. Richard smiled at the happiness so clear on both their faces. "Andy is making an Elevenses speech by the way, so be warned, then we've got the big Africa meeting straight afterwards."

"Penny I still think you have lost your mind, I honestly thought that you had better taste, but you are clearly over the moon about it," Richard commented. "Now I'm going to phone Mindy, see you at Elevenses." He retreated from the office, closing the door behind him.

"Oh dear, we've emptied the office, what happened to James?"

"He shook my hand, called me a lucky man and told Andy that he wanted to continue to work with you. Then he left to go for a walk." He sat on the sofa and pulled Penny onto his lap. "You have their vote of confidence, they want you to continue."

"Jeremy why did Richard tell me to read the DB11 review?" Jeremy looked a little embarrassed.

"Erm, well I may have mentioned that the perfect way to enjoy the car would be driving a redhead through the French countryside." He didn't meet her eye.

"You sweet softie," she kissed him gently. She glanced at her watch, it was almost eleven o'clock. "I'd better go and wash our mugs." They kissed once more before he let her up. She grabbed the three mugs, winked at Jeremy and left, picking up her own on her way past. Liz was already in the break area, she dumped the mugs in the sink.

"Morning Liz, need a hand?" 

"Morning Penny, coffee machine?" Penny set the coffee going then washed out the four mugs, making tea for her and James, she wasn't sure which Richard would go for and Jeremy would have to wait for the coffee to be ready. "Can you go and grab the donuts Penny?"

"'Course no problem." Penny popped to reception for the box. Bringing them back, they laid them out on the table, Penny poured coffee for Jeremy and Liz rang the bell. Richard arrived first, took his mug and went for coffee, sliding into a seat. James took his and hovered in the background. Jeremy positioned himself next to Penny. Andy and Jo were last to arrive, he looked at the pair of them and raised an eyebrow, Jeremy nodded their agreement. Andy got everyone's attention.

"Another Monday, another speech, sorry guys but there's a bit of team news to share with you. Miss Penny and our resident orangutan are dating, we wish them well and of course it goes without saying no press announcement, no interviews from 'friends'. If he tweets then it is on his own head and she has an appointment tomorrow with a shrink so that we can make sure she's not lost her mind. Africa planning meeting at 11.15." There was an explosion of noise and Jeremy slid his arm round Penny's waist reassuringly. Penny saw a look of shock on Jo's face. Penny mouthed "Lunch?" at her, Jo nodded. Liz pulled Penny to one side to speak to her as Nick and Shaun come over and congratulate Jeremy, both warning him about hurting her.

"Miss Penny has a large retinue ready to defend her. I have no intention of doing so guys, trust me and she is still coming to Africa, don't worry." 

Liz led Penny to her office and closed the door.

"Penny, I just need to know that you are ok, there was no coercion and whether you plan to stay with us." Liz looked serious.

"Thank you Liz, this was completely mutual, I'm delighted and yes I am staying. James, Richard and Jeremy all want to continue working with me. It happened outside of work."

"You understand I had to ask."

"Of course, we wanted to have control of the news, rather than have an explosion and no-one know how to handle it. As Andy said, no formal announcements. Now if there's nothing else, I need to pop to the Ladies before the Africa meeting. I've got various receipts from Europe but I'll sort them out with you later." Liz nodded. 

Grabbing her ipad and notebook, Penny couldn't find her mug anywhere, getting to the conference room, it was waiting for her next to a donut on a plate. She sat down next to Jeremy.  
"Thank you, I was just looking for my mug," she murmured to him.  
"Well you didn't get a chance to have them at Elevenses," he whispered back.  
"Hope no-one has given you too hard a time."  
"No no, just more threats about not hurting you, Nick and Shaun among them, was Liz ok with you?"  
"Oh she was fine, probably no worse than Andy, talking about coercion and whether I was leaving." 

Andy arrived with Jo and called things to order. First he ran through the Europe trip, what had gone well and any problems that needed ironing out before Africa. The route had been confirmed as Addis Ababa in Ethiopia to Alexandria in Egypt, a distance of close to 2,500 miles, needing at least a fortnight but booking the crew for three weeks. Jo confirmed that everyone was up to take on their vaccinations but a doctor and nurse would be part of the team. There would be a limited number of nights in hotels, the rest would be camping. A facilities crew of half a dozen would be maintaining their campsite, pitching and taking down the tents, cooking and so on. A security team of half a dozen as well as a bush mechanic would be included in the crew. The Star Car theme was 70's classics.

"I've sourced mine," Jeremy confirmed.

"Mine too," Richard added.

"I'm down to a possible two from the information from research," James said.

"We might as well get both then James, can't hurt to have a spare when we arrive, we can always get rid of one, not like we need a forfit car anymore." There were a few laughs around the table, several people muttered "Beetle" quietly. "Jeremy and Richard, make sure your cars are at the mechanics by next Monday for a full overhaul before we arrive. The facilities crew are sourcing all of that sort of equipment. Penny please can you work out the numbers for tents and hotel rooms. We are using the same crew as Europe so the sharing can stay the same, there were no complaints to me about it."

"None to me either Andy," Penny confirmed.

"Jo will give you the list of the additional crew Penny so that you can liaise with the facilities company, also some useful country information for the crew would be good." Penny nodded and made a note of the tasks. "We leave in just over a fortnight, progress meeting on Friday please people. Clarkson, Penny can you stay back please for a minute." With some silly comments, everyone left fairly fast. Andy waited until the door had closed.

"Right the pair of you, what are you planning to do in Africa?"

"We've not specifically talked about it yet Andy, but there's no reason why it should be any different to Europe." Penny started, looking at Jeremy, who nodded in agreement. "Separate rooms and tents, it is work time, we're not planning to rub this in people's faces."

"Come on Andy, did you realise anything?" Jeremy asked, Andy shook his head. "Well then, having Penny there didn't impact the job I did. She made sure all three of us got to bed at a reasonable hour and without too much alcohol, none of us overslept once and the day that we could have all fallen out, she sorted out all three of us, she made your life easier too, streamlining the hotel processes and made sure Hammond was properly fed all of the time."

"Penny I have to ask, in the light of everything, your 'joke' about how you sorted Jeremy out that day, was it a joke?" Penny laughed.

"Of course it was, I called him Mr Sulky and kissed him, the joke was revenge on you, I was going to say something far worse but you might have crashed. Now isn't it worth having someone who can diffuse a Clarkson strop so easily around? I'm used to Africa too so I know what I'm letting myself in for." Andy laughed.

"I hope you know what you've taken on the pair of you. As for you Penny, you've managed to surprise me yet again and if you are will to put up with this one then you are an even stronger woman than I thought." 

"Come over for dinner one night Andy, before we leave," Jeremy suggested.

"I'll speak to the Mrs, see what she thinks. Now let's get back to all that stuff that backed up while we were away. Penny you're having lunch with Jo aren't you?" Penny nodded. "Well you ladies go and enjoy, plot our downfall." Penny left quickly.

Penny grabbed her handbag and went to find Jo.

"You ready to go?" She asked. Jo picked up her bag and followed her out in silence. They scanned out of the building and Jo led the way to a decent cafe. Once they sat down and ordered, Jo sat with her arms folded and waited.

"You going to give me a hard time too Jo?" Penny asked.

"Well I could start with Jeremy, seriously are you out of your mind."

"That was Lynn's strategy."

"Ok I'll start with when then. France?"

"No, he turned up at my house on his way back from a shoot, saying that he missed me. We'd exchanged a few texts since Easter, but I didn't expect that. I cooked dinner for him, let him stay in my guest room. We had our first date on the Saturday, took me out for a gorgeous meal. Bank Holiday Monday he borrowed a vintage Jag and took me to Cambridge for the day. The night before we left we had dinner near my flat. Things only started properly once we got back on Thursday."

"But Jeremy!!"

"He is a lovely man, has taken the time to get to know me, I trust him and that's not easy for me. He is really kind and considerate. Look at this bracelet. This is a museum in Turin that I photographed a lot. He saw the pictures and organised for the hotel manager to source the charm, put it on a bracelet and send it to his place here."

"Ok that is special."

"Come on you've worked with him long enough to know he's not the oaf he portrays on screen."

"Oh I know, you've just shocked me."

"Hey it shocked me! I really wasn't looking for this, was quite content with my life. I could say other things but you work with him and I don't know you quite well enough for that level of girl talk."

They chatted about the trip, Penny telling her about some of the antics from the trip, she showed her the photos from the Monaco dinner, Jo admired her dress and that she was brave to risk a dinner with all four of them. Jo sympathasied with her over the idiot in Madrid and but delighted with the way the crew stood up for her. They talked about Africa and how much Penny was looking forward to it, disagreed with her about the idea of camping with thirty plus men for weeks. Returning to the office they parted to their respective desks. Penny brought drinks for the Boys, checked whether they needed her for anything, then settled at her desk to work on the hotel and tent allocations, got in touch with the medical team to introduce herself, and start the country research, aspects that they would need to know going there. She left the facts aspect to research to feed into the voice-over work. She was so engrossed in her work that she jumped when Jeremy appeared beside her.

"Ready to go home?" He asked gently.

"Hang on, just let me save this and then I'm all yours." She finished and shut down the computer. She picked up her handbag and Jeremy guided her out, hand in the small of her back. He opened the car door for her, started the engine, leaned over and kissed her gently and pulled out of his space.

After dinner they curled up on the sofa together, half-watching the TV.

"So how did you think it went today?" Penny asked, trying not to laugh. Jeremy didn't even try and hold back, laughing loudly.

"Well I've not been threatened so much in one day since Argentina! Or shouted at by Andy since that punch, so quite well I think. However it is done now, just Fin and Katya to go now, other than extended family."

"We can relax now."

"Well yes, are you going to have lunch with Emily this week?"

"Oh yes, was thinking Wednesday or Thursday, I'll text her this evening."

"Good, she will be able to help me sell you on Saturday. Now do you have any plans for Friday night?"

"None that I can think of."

"Good, I'd like to take you out on the town, fancy restaurant and then go on somewhere and listen to some music."

"Really? Are you sure, isn't that tempting fate?"

"I really don't care, want to treat you like a princess, so just trust me. I'll drop you back at your's after work so that you can dress to impress, then I can pick you up like a proper date."

"Oh well if you insist, I suppose I can make the effort," Penny replied in a teasing tone.

"You cheeky madam," Jeremy's fingers aimed for the ticklish spots he'd discovered but she squirmed out of the way too quickly. She picked up one of his hands and kissed the pulse point on the inside of his wrist and flicking her tongue over it. He hummed involuntarily at the sensation.

"I'll text Emily then how about an early night and you let me make it all about you?" She suggested. He shifted his hips and she could see the arousal on his face.

"Well don't you have some incredible ideas." Penny picked up her phone and texted Emily.

_Hi Emily. I'd love to take you to lunch and get to know you. Are you free Wednesday or Thursday this week about 1? Penny_

She got off the sofa and held her hand out to Jeremy. He stood up and took it, smiling she led him out of the lounge, turning off the TV and lights, and into his bedroom. Turning on only the bedside lights, she sat him on the edge of the bed. Taking his face between her hands, she gently kissed his lips, once he responded, she traced the line between them with her tongue and he parted them. She lightly explored his mouth, sliding her tongue around and over his. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled delightedly. Stepping away, she undid her cardigan and slid it off, putting it on a chair then her dress. She stepped out of her shoes, then holding his gaze, unhooked her bra and removed it, then quickly slipped off her knickers, leaving them both on the chair. Walking back to him, she pushed his knees apart and stepped against him, he rested his head between her breasts, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him then knelt down to remove his shoes and socks.

"Stand up for me," she asked him quietly. Jeremy did as he was told. Watching his face, Penny slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms, putting it on the chair. Resting her face against his chest, she inhaled the scent of him, musky, masculine and Jeremy, sighing happily. Moving behind him she absorbed the view of his pale broad shoulders, smoothing over his skin with her small hands. Kissing where she could reach, she stroked over his bum, appreciating the lean muscles. Returning to his front, she unbuckled his belt, unfastened his jeans button and unzipped him, pushing his jeans down. His arousal was obvious now and she took a moment to explore his outline through his boxers, hearing his moan and feeling him twitch under her palm. Leaning forward she kissed his erection, feeling the dampness of the fabric against her lips. Taking hold of the waistband, she carefully manoeuvred them over his erection and let them drop. Stepping close, she pressed again him, flesh to flesh, wrapping her arms around him, just enjoying the sensation.

"Make yourself comfortable," Jeremy climbed onto the bed, giving himself several pillows to lean back on so that he'd be able to watch anything she did. Penny put his jeans and boxers on the chair and returned to the bed, looking at the whole of the man before her. Her heart swelled with the trust he placed in her and she was determined to give him the kind of pleasure he was so generous in giving her. Climbing on the bed, she lay onto of top and began to kissing him deeply and passionately. Jeremy responded enthuisastically, wrapping his long arms around her, exploring along her spine and pressing her hips tighter against him. Feeling his erection twitching, she broke off kissing his lips, instead kissing her way over to his ear, sucking and nibbling on it, then down his neck and over his chest. Lavishing attention on both his nipples, she ran fingernails over his belly, enjoying his moans. Kissing him passionately again, she then crawled down the bed, pushing his knees apart to make a space for her. Smoothing her hands over his thighs, she ran her fingernails upwards, ghosting over his erection before leaning forward and blowing gently over him and being rewarded with a sharp twitch. With the tip of her tongue she licked round the head and over the slit, tasting him, Jeremy could help thrusting up towards her.

"Patience," she whispered, pushing him back down. She licked stripes along his swollen shaft, then blew lightly on the damp skin each time. Glancing at his face, Penny could see his eyes heavy-lidded with lust and him biting his bottom lip. Gripping him between her thumb and forefinger, she took a deep breath and watched him as she lowered her mouth onto him. The moment her lips enclosed his shaft, his head fell back, eyes closed in pleasure, a moan escaping his lips. Sinking down as far as she could, she slid his length several times before beginning to suck. Her fingers lightly explored him between his legs, producing gasps and moans. Penny started a bobbing action, keeping her lips tight around him, using her hand to cover where she couldn't fit in. She tried to set a rhythm similar to that he'd shown her. This time she didn't try and stop his thrusts, allowing him some control now. His hands slid into her curls, moving her in the way he needed.

"Oh God Pen, that's incredible... just like that." She kept her focus, moving, loving the sounds he made, the pleasure she was giving him. His rhythm started to falter and she knew he was close.

"Pen...Pen I'm going to..." She ignored him, continuing and his grip on her curls tightened. The sight of Penny, the feel of her mouth, the knowledge that she wanted to give him so much pleasure and had not stopped this time tipped him over the edge and he climaxed, shooting into her mouth, shouting rubbish. Penny swallowed hurriedly and slowed her movements gradually, until his hips stilled. Suddenly he grabbed her, pulling her up against his chest and rolled onto his side.

"You mad, mad woman." He kissed her carefully, stroking her hair and back. "Didn't have to let me use you like that."

"You weren't using me, I was giving to you."

"You did Darling, my god you did." She smiled tenderly at him and slipped out of bed. Using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she returned quickly. Popping on some short pjs, she returned to bed.

"Pjs, you spoilsport."

"I didn't want to distract you too much," she tried to explain. 

"I'm in no fit state for anything now, thanks to you." She kissed him tenderly but deeply, he smiled as he caught a taste of mint. They quietly chatted, legs entwined, kissing. When the yawns couldn't be held back any longer, Penny rolled over, with Jeremy curled round her and switched off the lights.

Tuesday dawned and was another full day at the office. Richard, Jeremy and James all ordered their cars to be delivered to the mechanic in Addis Ababa. Penny was fully occupied sorting out the issues Andy had given to her to do. She and Jo lunched together at Jo's desk. Emily had replied and they agreed to have lunch on Thursday.

Wednesday was as busy, Penny was occupied enough to not think about her lunch the next day. That evening as they prepared dinner together, Jeremy could see that she was distracted.

"Are you that nervous about lunch with Emily?" He asked, concerned about Penny not being her usual self.

"Of course I am, if she doesn't like me then Saturday isn't likely to go any better and that's it."

"Just be yourself and it will be fine, Darling if you get yourself all wound up like this then you are not going to come over particularly well." Jeremy wrapped his arms round her and kissed her. "You are a lovely person, natural and without unnecessary airs and graces."

"Thank you, not going to stop it feeling a bit like a job interview." He laughed at the idea and they sat down to eat. That night in bed they pleasured each other slowly and lovingly with touches and kisses, falling asleep limbs entangled.

Thursday arrived and Penny dressed carefully in a cotton summer dress, coordinated short-sleeved cardigan, high heeled sandals, ethnic silver jewellery and her bracelet.

"You look lovely darling," Jeremy kissed the back of her neck while she made a cup of tea, she smiled nervously at him. Work was a welcome distraction all morning. Penny hadn't realised that Emily had arrived, she had been speaking to Jo. She walked into the Boys' office to find a young woman with long blonde hair, sitting in Jeremy's chair, while he was on the sofa. She was chatting animatedly to Richard and James, as Jeremy looked on fondly. He jumped up as she entered.

"Pen darling, this is my Emily," he introduced. Richard and James quickly excused themselves, kissing Emily and promising to catch up with her soon.

"Subtle aren't they!" Jeremy laughed as the door closed. Emily and Penny both grinned at the situation. "So where are you going for lunch?"

"I was thinking of the cafe Richard took me to on my first day, had a good selection of meat and veggie, snacks to full meals, if that suits you Emily?"

"Sounds good Penny." 

"I'll walk the pair of you out," Jeremy offered.

"I think that we can manage Dad," Emily kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "I'll see you on Saturday. Give my love to Uncle Andy." 

"I'll see you later," Penny gave Jeremy a quick peck on the lips and they left, Penny grabbing her handbag on the way past her desk.

"Hi Penny," Emily said eventually.

"Hi Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry I'm being worse than James!" Emily laughed.

"Just a bit."

"Sorry this is a first for me. I've never dated anyone with children before."

"Well between Mum and Dad, we've gotten used to the idea that they date. We want them both to be happy, clearly they can't do it together, Mum is happy with her boyfriend, that just leaves Dad. It has been a long time since he introduced anyone to us."

"He wanted me to meet you all before we even told Andy, Richard or James. I've been too nervous to meet you."

"Little me, I'm harmless."

"The three of you are the most important thing in his life. You were the first thing he told me about during our getting to know you time, the look on his face when he was talking about you was gorgeous, he glowed."

"He's a big softie really isn't he."

"When it comes to the three of you, always." They arrived at the cafe, were shown through to the back and given menus. They both ordered salad based meals.

"Want to share a bowl of chips as well?" Penny suggested, Emily nodded. "Good, I won't feel quite so guilty about them if we share. I've not found a decent pool since I moved, am sure I put on weight on the Europe trip, all that hotel food every night and sitting in a van with Andy all day."

"You survived a week in a van with Uncle Andy, well done!"

"He wasn't that bad, I've been in a car with worse."

"Who James?" They both started laughing.

"Did you know the cameramen literally draw straws for who has to travel with him?"

"Oh you are kidding, I'll have to wind him up about that one."

"You should have seen the look on Jeff's face, poor guy. I'm sure I'll see the full extent of his crazy driving in Africa, we did have very good roads last time."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"I really am, I grew up in Africa and have been back on several holidays, until I did things like go into teaching and buy a house so I couldn't afford to travel anymore."

"Do you like travelling?"

"Oh I love it, I used to do small group stuff, about 10 of you in several vehicles, off the beaten track, camping in the desert, whale watching on zodiac boats, sailing to little villages that can only be reached by boat, have their own dialect, seen the sun set over canyons, riding camels or donkeys, sleeping on the beach. Makes you feel alive."

"Sounds incredible. What's the best thing you've done."

"Ooo hard one. Possibly climbing Mount Sinai. Started at 3 in the morning so that we were at the top before dawn. I chickened out part way up and rode up a chunk on a camel, but the final section you have to do on foot as it is all uneven steps, all you can see it the bits around you by torchlight. At the top is a synagogue and chapel, as dawn breaks you can hear madrigals being sung in the chapel and gradually the whole mountain range appears before you. I'm agnostic but you can feel something special there, hairs standing on the back of your neck time. Coming down was hard, you could see all the rough steps you'd climbed up, far more scary!"

"I need to get out more."

"I don't tend to do basic beach holidays, I burn these days, and they aren't much fun if you go on your own. The group things make it easier to be alone, they pair you up with a room-mate, if you want one. What do you do in your spare time?"

"These days making fun of Dad on the farm is the favourite family pastime, he is hilarious trying to work out nature."

"Not exactly his natural habitat is it!"

"No, he thought of the Hammond dogs as wildlife so is really rubbish with the sheep and chickens, and of course the first thing he thinks of planting is hops!" They both fell about with the mental pictures.

"Are you all going there this weekend?"

"Dad hasn't mentioned but that's a great idea. Am sure Fin would rather than sleep in Dad's study, we all have our own rooms there."

"Can understand that one, my parents have a two bed flat so if we both go at the same time, my brother sleeps in the lounge on the sofabed. Brothers need to know to give the beds to their sisters."

"Absolutely! Is there just the two of you?"

"Yes, to quote my Dad, well we had one of each, no need to carry on!" Emily giggled. "They are both from big families so I think enjoyed the relative peace of just the two of us. A colleague of mine went for a third and moaned ever since by the fact that the kids could tagteam them and had them outnumbered."

"Oh yes we do, Dad didn't risk family voting and we girls outnumbered the boys, also handy."

"Oh I saw that when I spent the weekend with the Hammonds, Richard wasn't impressed when I sided with the other females and we left him and spent Saturday afternoon shopping and went to dinner without him."

"Izzy and Willow do like to shop."

"They do and have good taste, helped me get something to wear at my leaving do and some great shoes I'm wearing Friday night."

"Ooo where are you going?"

"No idea, all he said was dress to impress and going out on the town."

"Typical Dad, doesn't realise that it means different things depending on where you go."

"Yes last time in Monaco, Richard knew and he took me shopping to help. Look what he chose." She showed Emily a picture of them.

"Great dress for you, love the shoes."

"Mmm I got them in Turin, I had a shopping afternoon while they were setting the cars up. Here's a better shot of them."

"Love shoes, can't beat a good pair of heels."

"Perhaps we could go shopping some time? I've not lived here long and only really know Oxford Street for shopping, you must be able to show me somewhere better."

"Sounds good, drop me a text when you are free." Penny checked her watch.

"I'm really sorry but I'd better get back to work. Thank you for offering to meet me and for not ambushing me on Sunday, I appreciate it."

"Thank you for lunch, mind if I take a photo for my blog?" Penny smiled and nodded. Emily took a quick selfie of the pair of them.

"You might want to check with your Dad about that to say about me."

"I will don't worry. He seems very happy Penny, thank you."

"You've nothing to thank me for but I hope to see you again soon." Emily gave her a quick hug and they left in opposite directions.

Getting back to her desk, she pocked her head into their office to ask whether anyone wanted a drink, but only found Jeremy. She stepped inside and sat down on the sofa. He came over and joined her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"How did it go darling?" He looked concerned. She met his eyes and smiled.

"Ok I think." He grinned and kissed her gently.

"It did go well, Emily has already texted me asked about posting the photo she took of you both." Penny hit him.

"You beast, you already knew."

"I did but wanted to know how you felt about it."

"She is a lovely girl Jeremy, you should be proud, it can't be easy going through your parents splitting up and having to see them start lifes with other people. What are you planning to do with them all at the weekend?"

"I'd not really thought about it to be honest."

"Then why don't you all go to the farm, get some space, head off Saturday morning and spend all weekend?"

"A great idea, but are you sure?"

"Listen mister, are you worried I can't cope without you for a weekend?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm Miss Independent remember, would give me the chance to have someone over for a film night or just have some space. We only have two weekends before Africa, take some time with your kids, we're going to be away for a long time."

"Ok ok, I can take a hint."

"We've been together basically continuously for a fortnight, we could both do with a little time out. We have our date night tomorrow, you can bring me back to yours then on Saturday morning I'll drive home, my poor Astra has been hiding underground all week."

"Best place for it," Jeremy muttered and was shoved away.

"I need to go and get some work done, do you want a coffee? Any idea with the other pair are?"

"Please and not a clue." Penny stood up, dropped a quick kiss on his lips, took his mug and left the office. As soon as she left, Jeremy texted his kids with a plan for the weekend. He was still using his phone when she returned. He looked up and grinned.

"They are all in, am rounding them up Saturday morning and come back Monday morning. Will do a BBQ on Saturday night I think." Penny buried her head in her hands.

"You and fire, why am I concerned?" He laughed. "I'm delighted you'll get a decent amount of time with them. Now there's stuff I need to get on with." She left before he distracted her further. James and Richard arrived back mid-afternoon and the focus stayed on work for the rest of the day.

Thursday evening they were relaxing on the sofa. Jeremy cleared his throat.

"I understand that I should have given you a little more guidance for date night." Penny giggled.

"Did Emily text you by any chance?" He nodded.

"Would not black tie but evening help?" Penny kissed him.

"Yes thank you. I don't want to show you up or look out of place."

"God Pen you could never do that, more likely the other way around. I'm well known for it."

"I knew what you were like and I love you anyway."

"Andy was right, we need to get you an appointment with a shrink."

"You really want to question my mental health? I thought you enjoyed sleeping with me."

"Oh I do I do, speaking of which, do you fancy a early night?" He waggled his eyebrow suggestively at her.

"I'd love one but how about we save it until tomorrow night, make it even better?"

"Why not both?"

"Because I want you to save your energy, make sure you don't flag on me, trust me you are going to need it." Jeremy gave a low groan.

"Don't say something like that, you know what it does to me."

"Why do you think I did it? Wanted to give you something to think about. Now I'm going to have a soak in the bath."

"Want your back scrubbing?"

"If I thought that you could stop at my back, I'd say yes. I was thinking of having a read." She stood up, kissed him tenderly and left to run her bath. Penny stretched out in the hot water, making plans for the following evening, she wanted to knock Jeremy's metaphoric socks off. She knew exactly what to wear, with his revised information. Picked up her ipad she read for half an hour, feeling very mellow. Putting on her pjs, she slid into bed, kissing Jeremy on his bare shoulder. He moved his arm around her, she snuggled into his side and they went to sleep.

Friday morning, Penny packed a few of the things she'd need to get ready that night. She left them in Jeremy's boot for the day. Andy was pleased with where everything was up to at the progress meeting, a rare sight. They were all relaxed and attentive. Andy asked Jeremy and Penny to stay behind at the end.

"I just wanted to say that I feel much more comfortable about the pair of you now. You've shown that you can be discrete and professional, we can make this work." Penny smiled.

"Thanks Andy and I promise no sex jokes while you are driving." They all laughed at that one.

"You are going to have to learn to drive properly now Andy, I'm not worried about the cameraman or you but you'll have Penny in the car with you."

"There's nothing wrong with my driving Clarkson!" 

"Hmm, not what the cameramen say. How many goes did it take for you to pass your test again?"

"Three but that's got nothing to do with it!"

"Would you like me to leave the pair of you to it, or am I need to referee this argument?"

"Oh this has been going on for over thirty years, leave us to it." Jeremy replied. Penny did. Returning to her desk she checked her mobile and found a text from Mindy.

_Hi. Would you and Jeremy like to come over for dinner next weekend, a little pre-tour dinner party? Mx_

She poked her head round the office door and asked about drinks. They both held up their mugs, she also grabbed Jeremy's and returned with their drinks. 

"Thanks Penny, have you had a text from Mindy?" Richard asked as she was leaving.

"I've just seen it, I'd love to come but can't answer for Jeremy, he's still in with Andy, I left them arguing about his driving."

"Oh god not that one again, I'll give them five minutes and go in a break it up," Richard groaned. "This is Mindy's way of saying she's happy for you and she's just about over the shock now." Penny smiled with relief.

"James would you be up for a film night tomorrow night? I'll cook." Penny asked.

"I think that it sounds like an excellent idea, what were you planning to cook?" James replied.

"I was thinking Indian, matar paneer and kitchri, might that be something you'd eat?"

"Oh it does, I love paneer, great how about eight o'clock?" 

"Eight o'clock for what?" Jeremy asked as he walked in.

"My dinner date with Penny tomorrow," James replied deadpan. Jeremy raised his eyebrow at Penny. She grinned at him.  
"James I think we'd better make ourselves scarce, before we end up in the middle of a domestic," Richard hussled him out of the room. Penny laughed at their retreating backs.

"As if we'd argue about something like this. I'm having a curry and film night with James. A chance for us to talk, get to know each other better before the next trip."

"Hmm."

"Oh get over yourself Clarkson. This may shock you but James does like to talk about things that don't have engines and so do I. If you remember I have a sofa and armchair, so we don't even have to sit together. There is the small matter of being in a relationship with you and not being in the slightest bit attracted to James."

"Clarkson?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes it seems to get your attention when Andy calls you it so I thought I'd try it. Now James and I were talking about doing this on my second day here so relax. Oh god are you seriously jealous?" He nodded.

"Not very proud of myself about it." She laughed, put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

"You're hopeless, but my hopeless nonetheless. Now something nicer, Mindy has invited us to a pre-tour dinner party next Saturday."

"Oh a Hammond dinner party, that will be something of a bloodbath, excellent."

"I'll reply yes then, our first chance to be open in a social context with our friends. Now I'd better let the poor guys back into their own office and get on with some work." She left quickly and texted Mindy.

_We'd be delighted, just let us know the details and we'll be there, thank you. Px_

Their focus was back on the work until knocking off time. Jeremy dropped Penny off at her flat with the promise to see her at eight.


	25. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally gets the chance to take Penny on a proper date night, out on the town in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant is very much real, take a look https://www.closmaggiore.com/gallery/ and their meal is from the current menu. The club in Soho is my creation. It is me trying to image a perfectly romantic date, hopefully I captured it.

Chapter 25 - Date Night

  
Penny quickly stripped off and had a thorough shower, washing and doing all the necessary pampering and grooming for a special night. Wrapped in her dressing gown she got out the dress she'd decided on the previous night, you could never go wrong with a black dress. This particular one was strapless black satin with silver flowers embroidered diagonally across the front. The skirt was slightly A line, falling to just below her knee. She knew Jeremy had a thing about her bare shoulders but there are an ace in the hole tonight. Digging in her underwear drawer, she found her black lace basque and a new pair of lace-topped stockings. This was something she'd not worn for a long time, but there was nothing quite like it under a nice dress. She took her time with her make-up, emphasising her eyes. She plaited her hair along each side of her head then pinned her curls into a loose bun with several loose. Shaking her hair, she made sure it was secure. Spraying on perfume, she hooked herself into the basque, not the easiest task but worth it. Checking she'd not missed any hooks in the mirror, she couldn't help smile at the surprise Jeremy would get later. Carefully smoothing on the stockings, she fastened the suspender clips and made sure everything was straight. Putting on her dress, she unpacked the new shoes. They were the ones Izzy and Willow had spotted. Black with silver embossed designs on them, higher than usual, but no bad thing with Jeremy, wedged so easier to walk and balance in, and a little black frill all along the top edge of the shoe. Her cameo jewellery and bracelet were next, finally a lipstick a few shades darker than her lips and put her phone, tissues, purse, lipstick and powder into her evening bag, this one was black satin with a black beaded butterfly on it. Digging out her silver-grey pashima she checked the overall effect and smiled, yes this would fit his instruction of 'dress to impress'. Sitting in the lounge she checked her phone.

_Have a lovely time tonight with Dad. Ex_

Grinning she snapped a shot of her shoes and texted it back

_Thanks Emily, these are tonight's shoes. Have fun at the farm. Px_

_Almost there Pen, see you soon. Jx_

_Ready and waiting. Px_

Soon her intercom went and she buzzed him in. Jeremy opened her door and found her in the lounge. 

"Hi Darling, are you ready to go?"  
She turned to face him and smiled, he was wearing a very dark navy suit, sky-blue shirt and dark-blue silk tie, looking gorgeous with his tan from the Europe tour, his blue eyes shining at her. Even the sight of him delighted her.

"You look stunning Pen."

"Thank you Jeremy, you are looking very handsome." He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"That's what I wished I could have done in the hotel bar in Monaco."

"Ditto, seeing you in your dj. Now do you have a taxi waiting downstairs?"

"Oh yes good point. Have you got everything?" She grabbed her keys and nodded. On the stairs they bumped into Max.

"Hi Jeremy, Penny you look nice, big night out?"

"Hi Max, thank you and he won't tell me!" Penny replied.

"Hi Max, we like to wind up Miss Penny here and not give her all the information, just for the fun of it. We've got a taxi waiting, if you'll excuse us." Jeremy answered, grinning.

"Of course, have fun." Max stood to one side to let them past. Jeremy opened the door to the taxi for her and helped her climb in. He gave the cabbie the name of the restaurant and they were off.

"Are you going to give me a clue yet?" Penny asked, interlacing their fingers.

"It is French, Provencal to be precise, being such a warm night they will probably have the roof open. It is in Covent Garden, then I thought we'd go to Soho to a bar that usually has live music on a Friday night."

"Sounds lovely Jeremy, I'm completely in your hands, this is your home turf. I had a text from Emily earlier." She showed it to him.

"You have her seal of approval. She's not going to blog the photo yet, is waiting until after I've told Fin and Katya tomorrow, so she doesn't tip them off."

"Do you like it when I tease you in public Jeremy?" Penny asked suddenly. He looked at her and could see that mischievous look in her eyes again.

"In here it is semi-public, I'll probably handle it better than elsewhere." She held his gaze and moved their joined hands to her stocking tops, making sure he could feel the suspender clasp through her dress. She watched the expression change as he registered what he was touching.

"Oh god Pen, you'll be the death of me," he groaned as she kissed him.

"Wanted to do something special for you tonight." She kissed him intensely then moved away and refreshed her lipstick, blotting carefully. Then rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand again.

The taxi pulled up on the edge of Covent Garden, Jeremy paid, climbed out first, helping her out. He took a firm hold of her hand to make sure she was ok on the irregular cobbles of the area and walked them over to Clos Maggiore. The frontage was covered with white branches filled with lights. The door was opened for them and they were directed to the bar, sitting in a small booth, Jeremy ordered them G&Ts, while they waited for their table. The ceiling was dripping with boughs of cherry blossom and lilac. Penny could see through to the conservatory, Jeremy had been right, the roof was retracted, and the place was draped with cherry blossom. The tables were set with crisp white linen, candle-lit, the glassware sparkling, the stars out above. They sipped their drinks and chatted quietly, holding hands. Penny smiling at Jeremy.

"Thank you for this Jeremy, it is stunning and so romantic."

"This is exactly why I wanted to tell people, so that I could do this. Bring you somewhere special and show you off." The waiter arrived to escort them to their table, Jeremy handed him his phone to get a shot of them first.

"About time we had an official one," Jeremy stood behind her, arms wrapped round her waist and Penny holding his arms in front of her. The waiter then escorted them through, handed them the menus and another brought their drinks from the bar. 

"Would you like rose, white or sparkling?" Jeremy asked.

"Rose please. Do you not want red? Just because I don't drink it, doesn't mean you can't."

"It isn't a problem darling. Not my preference most of the time. James can choose a decent one for a meal. Besides I'm not going to risk consuming something that you are allergic to, wouldn't want to hurt you kissing you." 

"You are so considerate." Jeremy ordered a rose and they selected their food. The wine arrived and Jeremy proposed a toast.

"To openness."

"Definitely," they clinked glasses. "I've confirmed with Mindy, by the way, for next weekend."

"Great, Mindy throws quite a dinner party, we'll all stay over and surface at some point on Sunday." 

"We can make the most of the civilised environment before we're off camping in the middle of nowhere."

"You are looking forward to that aren't you?"

"I am, I used to pay to do that sort of thing, with complete strangers, ok there would usually be a few more females in the group, but I've always had a brilliant time. The view of the night sky is always just incredible without all of the light pollution, the nature, the different cultures. Ok I'm not going to have drive it all in an old car and be interesting the whole time, but I'll have no control over the vehicle I'll be in."

"You would have loved the Botswana trip."

"Oh I would have, perhaps it is somewhere we could go together one day?"

"You'd want to go away with me?"

"Of course I would. Why do you think I'm embarrassed about you or something?"

"That is a whole other conversation. Well it is something to think about. Are you really going to have your own hotel room and tent like you told Andy?"

"Tent definitely, not sure how easily I could face the guys with them trying to guess what might have gone on in there the night before or actually hear something happening, plus on the practical side, limited washing opportunities discourages the idea of enjoying ourselves too much. Hotels I could probably be persuaded to not sleep alone."

"God you are practical and sensible."

"I know I know, sorry."

"You are right too, it wouldn't be fair for me to put you in that position with the guys, enough of them will be thinking of you anyway."

"Jeremy!"

"Oh come on, they are only human and you are very tempting."

"They might be but I don't need to know about the idea and there are legions of men who would beg to differ with you."

"They can't see this stunning woman in front of me." He kissed her hand.

"Oh you are good with that mouth."

"Perhaps I'll remind of that later." He winked at her and grinned as she blushed. A waiter brought their starters. Penny took a mouthful of her goats cheese stuffed with black truffle, closed her eyes and gave a low moan of delight. She opened them to find Jeremy watching her.

"Sorry this is stunning."

"Thought I was the only one who could get that noise out of you." She smiled.

"So many and I hope better ones, you'll get plenty of chances later." She stroked his hand. Jeremy turned his attention to his dressed crab, she could see his enjoyment of it, just rather quieter than hers. They savoured the food with quiet chatter. Once their plates were cleared, Jeremy refilled their glasses and they sat back enjoying the wine.

"Jeremy?" Penny heard a deep, cultured vaguely familiar voice behind her and saw Jeremy stand up.

"Stephen! Penny this is Stephen Fry, one of the few normal sized men I know." Penny stood up and turned round. "Stephen this is my Penny."

"Delighted to meet you my dear," he kissed her hand rather than shook it.

"Lovely to meet you too."

"Is Elliot here?" Jeremy asked.

"He is, the corner table. Not seen or heard much of you lately, everything ok?"

"Oh it is, we just got back from a week shooting in Europe and are off to Africa for three weeks in what, ten days?" He looked at Penny for confirmation, she nodded. "Between that and Penny, I've been very busy."

"So Penny, what is it you do?" Stephen asked.

"I recently stopped teaching in a high school and now run an exclusive tutoring group of three very overgrown badly behaved school boys." Stephen raised an eyebrow.

"Andy decided the only way to keep us in line was using a teacher, I've placed myself in permanent detention in this lovely woman's company." Jeremy slid his arm round her shoulders.

"What a sensible idea from Mr Wilman and congratulations to you Jeremy, Penny I can recommend a good psychiatrist." Stephen said.

"It is funny how many people are of the same opinion." Stephen smiled at her response.

"Well I'll leave you lovelies to your meal, wonderful to meet you Penny."

"You too Stephen."

"Bye, give my best to Elliot." Jeremy replied. They returned to their seats. "He's a great guy." 

"It was nice to meet one of your friends. I've been a fan of his work since Blackadder. Loved hearing you call me 'My Penny'. "

"Well you are, darling."

"I know, it's just hearing it out in public," she stroked his hand. They continued talking as their mains arrived and they enjoyed them. Jeremy tucked into Black Angus Beef Ribs and Penny Welsh Rack of Lamb. The quality of the meal was superb, Penny appreciated. The fact that it was a French restaurant made it extra special, their first meal together being in France. The atmosphere was so romantic, candle-lit, the stars, the cherry blossom, sitting here with Jeremy all to herself. She lightly ran her feet against Jeremy's ankle, smiling at him. He gave a slight start of surprise then returned the pressure. He was crazy about this woman before him, he wanted to show her off to the world. She made him ridiculously happy and he needed to do the same for her. He adored her unpredictability, just when he thought he had a grip on her, she'd get him again, like tonight with the stockings. She looked so sexy anyway, all bare shoulders, curves and high heels, he was delighted to escort her anywhere. She just had to add something extra, he couldn't wait to get her home. God only knows how he was going to cope with three weeks together and keeping his hands to himself. Those hotels had better be in regular intervals or he'd be worrying about blowing a gasket.

"Would you like dessert darling?" Jeremy asked. Penny just gave him a look, he laughed. "Your answer has been no once."

"True but there is a chocolate dessert for two, might you be interesting in sharing it?"

"Oh sharing chocolate with you? How could I refuse? At some point I need to combine you and chocolate, that could be a very interesting experience." Penny blushed but nodded slowly. Jeremy's eyes sparked at the look on Penny's face, oh yes, two could play at the teasing game. His oral fixation wasn't exactly a secret and she'd very much enjoyed the ways he'd orally appreciated her so far, this now appeared to be a button he could press now. Jeremy moved his chair closer to Penny's to share the Caramelised Valrhona Chocolate Sensation. This enabled him to talk to her in a quiet, low tone, describing the sensations of eating it, the flavours and comparing them to her. He could see and hear the change in her breathing, her pupils were dilating and heard her moan quietly as a spoonful of it dissolved on her tongue. He might have been teasing her, but her reactions were having an effect on him as well. He could happily take her straight home to bed after dinner but the anticipation could continue to build for both of them. Jeremy ordered them hot drinks after dessert. After settling the bill, Jeremy took her hand as they walked out, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a camera flash, and really didn't care. They had a walk round Covent Garden, stopping to watch street performers, before finding a taxi rank and heading for Soho.

Once the taxi set off, Jeremy grabbed Penny, kissing her passionately, leaving her breathless.

"God Pen, the effect you have on me!" He panted in her ear.

"You are hardly innocent this evening, you certainly found your words back here. That tone seriously does things to me."

"I've learnt a few new things this evening and will be using them." Penny gulped but kissed him, then leaned her head on his shoulder, their fingers interlaced on his thigh this time. "I hope you like the club, it will be 60's Soul tonight." He smiled at the look of delight on her face, he'd remembered that it was one of her favourite types of music. The taxi pulled up, Jeremy helped her out. Holding hands they walked past various doorways, until Jeremy stopped. He greeted the doorman and led Penny down a flight of stairs. At the bottom they were met and led to a small booth. Their drinks order was taken and they could take the place in. Jeremy draped his arm round Penny's shoulders, stroking her arm lightly and kissed her gently but with feeling. There was a combination of booths, central tables and standing at the bar at the back of the room. There was a low stage at the front, keyboards, drums and microphone stands already in place. Between the tables and stage was a small dance floor. The band were between sets, the post-dinner crowd arriving as they had.

"Not sure if you realised but there were a few flashes as we left and around Covent Garden, not that it is a problem." Jeremy commented.

"Considering the way you pounced on me in the taxi, we'll be lucky if it's just a photo!"

"I didn't notice you complaining."

"Didn't get the chance and I'm never complain about a kiss like that, it was fantastic." The band came out onto the stage and warmed up. An announcer introduced them and they were off. Having male and female singers they were able to cover a wide range of songs. Jeremy watched Penny, swaying to the music happily. The dance floor had been full the whole time. Jeremy slid out of the booth and held his hand out to Penny. She looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled delightedly and took his hand. He took her in his arms and they moved in time to the music.

"Dock of the Bay is one of my favourite songs," Penny said quietly to him. Jeremy gently kissed her as they danced. The band moved into

'Heard it on the Grapevine' and Penny sighed happily.

"Love holding you in my arms, moving against me." Jeremy whispered in her ear. Penny looked deep into his eyes, smiling. Pulling him down to her,

"Take me to bed Jeremy," she whispered to him. His eyes widened and he grinned wolfishly at her. They returned to the table, Jeremy paid for their drinks, Penny grabbed her pashmina and handbag and they walked upstairs. Flagging down the first taxi he saw, they climbed in and gave his address to the driver. He held Penny close, stroking her back and shoulders. 

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Jeremy, it has been incredible." She kissed him.

"It's not over yet darling."

"I'm delighted to hear it." They sat quietly, holding hands, exchanging looks that spoke volumes. Pulling up outside his building, Jeremy helped her out and thanked the driver, who winked at him.

Jeremy unlocked his door, hussling Penny inside. Closing the door, Jeremy pressed her up against it, moulding his body into her, kissing her deep and intensely. He left her panting when he pulled away to look at her. She was flushed, her breasts heaving enticingly, lips swollen and parted, her eyes full of desire. Penny grabbed his lapels, pulled him close for more kisses, pressing her hips against him.

"Bedroom now," he growled, pushing her in front of him down the hallway to his room. Turning on the bedside lights, he turned to look at her.

"God you're gorgeous," he gazed at her. Penny stalked towards him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, and pulled him in for another deep, passionate kiss. Biting his earlobe, she whispered,

"Undress me," and turned to present him with the zip on her dress. He slowly edged the zip down, then pushed the dress off her hips. Stepping back he choked on his breath at the sight of her.

"Well my instruction was 'Dress to Impress' tonight," she commented, turning to face him. Pressing against him, she loosened his tie and pulled it off. "I love this blue on you, the way it emphasises your sexy eyes." She began to unbutton his shirt, sliding her hands over his chest as she exposed it. Undoing his cuffs, she pushed it off completely, pressing herself into his bare chest, brushing the lace over his skin. Walking him backwards towards the bed, she pushed him to sit and stood between his legs. "Now that is a better height for what I had in mind." She leaned down and caught his lips, enjoying herself exploring his mouth. Breaking off she straightened up and pulled his head against her breasts. "Now put that talented mouth to good use." Jeremy moaned delightedly, licking and kissing his way over her decolletage, teasing her nipples through the lace cups. Penny unfastened her necklace to get it out of his way, then buried her fingers in his curls. His hands roamed her back, stroked her bum and explored the backs of her thighs, ghosting over her stocking tops. Holding her away from him, he slowly scanned from her lust-filled eyes and swollen lips to black lace covered breasts and torso, to matching knickers to stockinged thighs and high-heels.

"I'm very very impressed you incredibly sexy woman. This I was not expecting but it is an image I'd like to capture forever." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why don't you?" He gaped at her.

"Really?"

"Absolutely, I trust you Jeremy." She stepped back further so that he could stand up, slipped her shoes off and slid across his bed.

"What are you doing to me? You dressed like that, on my bed."

"Come on, you know you want to," she teased. He fumbled in his pocket and found his phone. He steadied himself and took several shots of her.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me Pen."

"Oh I can see exactly what it's doing to you," she smirked. "Now get rid of those trousers and come and find out the effect of all your teasing this evening has had on me." He toed off his shoes, unfastened his trousers, pushed them off with his underwear and socks. She moaned delightedly at the sight of his erection. She held her arms out and he crawled onto the bed over her. Pulling his head in they resumed the passionate kisses, hands frantically touching. His hand slid down, brushing over her knickers, pressing the damp fabric between her folds. She moaned into his mouth as he slid under the fabric and touched her swollen clit. He started to stroke her but was restricted by her knickers.

"Jeremy, take them off," she lifted her hips and he happily slid them down her legs. He pushed her legs apart and quickly stroked her clit again, she gasped and pressed up against his hand. He knotted three fingers together and quickly slid them into her tight, wet heat.

"Oh yes, yes," she groaned, moving against his finger thrusts. He licked and sucked her lace-covered nipples as she arched against him. Pulling his head up to catch his attention, "I want you Jeremy, I want you inside me, now!" She panted. He scrambled onto his knees, reached for a condom and quickly rolled it on. He knelt between her spread legs, pulled her hips towards him and thrust deep into her. "So good," she moaned. Supporting himself on his arms, hands either side of her head, he looked down at the sight of her below, so hot, so ready for him. He started thrusting fast and deep. She lifted her legs and wrapped them round his waist, trying to pull him in deeper. She was moving her hips, urging him on. Grabbing the headboard for support, he changed his angle slightly and pulled her leg even higher round him with the other, stroking the stocking and suspenders. She grasped his bum, panting, scratching her nails over his skin, urging him faster.

"God, so hot, so tight, you drive me crazy," he groaned. She wriggled lower under him, managing to get just the right friction that she was desperate for.

"Yes, close, oh god so close," her breath was hitching, her hips stuttered and he felt her spasming and shuddered beneath him, her internal grip on him so tight he orgasmed as well. Penny was still spasming as he rode out his own, deep gutteral moans coming from his throat. He tried not to just collapse onto her panting, lowering himself slowly to cover her with gentle kisses as she came back to him. Easing himself out of her, he disposed of the condom and pulled her against him, stroking her tenderly.

"You ok darling?" He asked gently, pushing damp tendrils off her face. Penny opened her eyes and gazed at him, smiling.

"Oh very much so, I'd been on edge since I got ready, then after your little speech over dessert, the taxi and dancing with you, an entire evening of foreplay, I can't remember being so aroused for so long."

"Yes well I wasn't fairing much better after your little hint, nothing wrong with a bit of anticipation, easier for to hide it in a suit of course. Letting me take a picture of you, wow! You are one seriously sexy woman, my sexy woman." He kissed her intensely,

"Would you care to finish undressing me now?" She rolled over, presenting her back and the long line of clasps. Kneeling up, Jeremy kissed the back of her neck and worked his way down her spine, kissing the skin as he exposed it. Flicking open the suspender clasps, she sat up and removed the basque then peeling off the stockings.

"If I was younger that would be enough for me to want to go again," he groaned watching her.

"Believe me, I have no complaints at all, that was more than enough for me, hot and fast, I loved it."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Jeremy asked concerned. Penny held his face tenderly kissing him, making quite sure she had his attention.

"You didn't hurt me. I was ridiculously aroused, you felt it for yourself. It was exactly what I needed from you, a fantastic finish to date night." He grinned.

"You must wear this again," he picked up her basque.

"Mmm, maybe you'll even get as far as taking it off me too. I do love wearing sexy underwear, I even have a proper corset." Jeremy groaned at the idea. "If you are going to the effort of wearing a special outfit, you don't put something everyday under it, that's as bad as cheap fabric seats in a supercar!"

"You'll get no complaints from me."

"I didn't think so." Penny stood by his dresser and took down her hair, shaking it loose, removed her earrings and bracelet. She walked naked to the bathroom, removing her make-up, slid on a short strappy nighty, returning to the bedroom. She quickly hung up her dress while Jeremy sorted himself out. He returned in pj trousers.

"Are you all packed for your farm weekend?" Penny asked, he nodded pointing to a bag she hadn't noticed in the corner, as he got into bed. "What time are you starting to pick them all up?" Penny climbed into her side and into his arms.

"10.30, so we still have some time in the morning, for a shower and breakfast together." 

"You're coming back Monday morning straight into the office as your diary is empty til after Elevenses?"

"Yep, how are you going to occupy yourself this weekend?"

"Well I'm going to try out a pool tomorrow, get some exercise, food shopping, washing, you know James is coming over for film and curry night. Sunday, getting my stuff together for Africa, possibly doing some shopping if I find that I need anything else."

"You're spending the night with James really?"

"We have had this conversation, I am, he is a friend and colleague of mine and one of your best mates. He's the one of you three I know the least, I think that it will do us both good before Africa. He'll find the trip the hardest and I need to know how to make it easier for him."

"You are so rational and sensible," he grumbled.

"But sexy with it," she laughed, kissing his downturned lips.

"It does compensate yes," he admitted.

"Good now let's get some sleep." They kissed deeply and tenderly. Penny lay with her head on Jeremy's chest and settled down to sleep.


	26. A Weekend Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going their separate ways for the weekend, they take their time enjoying a shower.   
>  Jeremy spends a weekend with his kids, James comes for dinner. There was a repercussion from going out in Central London, James and Richard help Penny cope and deal with it. Sunday evening they try out something new.

Chapter 26 - A Weekend Apart

Jeremy woke first, finding Penny still asleep against his chest. He realised that they'd woken up together every day for over a week now and he was delighted by it. He felt at peace with the world, not looking forward to being apart for the weekend, but he knew that he still had his family to enjoy. A weekend with his kids would help give him some perspective. Penny was an independent soul and he didn't want to break that, it was one of the aspects that he was attracted to in the first place. Thinking over their evening, he smiled to himself, Penny had looked incredible, to say nothing of her surprises, the restaurant was very romantic, the food delicious. Getting the chance to introduce her to someone outside of GT, made him so proud, he wanted to show her off to the world. Holding her in his arms, dancing, she'd been so happy and so had he. She drove him wild with desire and had made him feel half his age, she was so ready to give herself to him. Right now she needed to be awake, he didn't want to have to rush a shower or breakfast. He began to stroke her hair and talk to her quietly.

"Pen darling, wakey wakey." He kissed the top of her head. Rolling onto his side and pulled her up against him, he found her lips. Peppering them with light kisses, he started to feel a response. She stretched slightly, returning his kisses.

"Morning Jeremy." She opened her eyes and looked into his. He deepened their kiss, exploring her mouth and caressing her tongue gently. She insinuated a leg between his, rocking closer against him. 

"Want to fool around in the shower or stay in bed?" He suggested. 

"Oh you romantic you, how about the shower?" She laughed.

"You go ahead, I'll see you in there," he winked. Penny rolled her eyes at him, quickly used the bathroom and switched on the shower to heat up. She pulled off her nighty and stepped under the water. She stretched luxuriously under the hot downpour, feeling so alive. Last night was so hot and heavy, her skin still tingled from it. It was wonderful to take their time and slowly merge together, but god it was good to just have to have each other as fast as possible. Jeremy certainly seemed to appreciate her underwear. She was still reliving moments when long arms slid round her waist and spun her round. 

"Hi Sexy, what a treat to find you in my shower," Jeremy stooped down to kiss Penny soundly.

"You seem to have a certain fondness of me wet and slippery," Penny smoothed her hands over his chest.

"My favourite condition for you to be in." He turned her to lean her back against him, hands slid over her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Jeremy leaned his weight back on the wall, supporting her with an arm under her breasts, then other hand slid down between her legs. "Oh yes, very wet and slippery," he whispered in her ear and she rested her head back on his chest. Penny could feel his erection against the small of her back and couldn't get enough of his fingers, very persistently stroking her swollen clit. Jeremy bent forward to pay attention to her neck, she was soon gasping and squirming against him. He slid two fingers into her, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"Oh god, you're as wet as you were last night but you're just too petite for this to work standing up. I want you Pen." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, grabbing and stroking his erection in her fist. 

"You get a condom, I have an idea," she insisted. He reluctantly let her go, grabbed a condom from the medicine cabinet and rolled it on. Walking back inside the shower, he found Penny on her hands and knees, waiting for him. He groaned at the sight of her.

"You are going to be the death of me," he shook his head at her.

"Possibly, but what a way to go, come on, get down here." She turned over, sitting cross-legged and leaned back so water cascaded over her hair and breasts. "If you are worried about your knees, grab a hand-towel and kneel on that." He reached over, snagged a hand-towel, folded it and handed it to her. "If this doesn't work, I have other ideas. I really enjoyed last night, still wired from it. Come on, get yourself down here, under the water and in me." She turned over again, wiggling her hips at him. Jeremy moaned, carefully knelt down on the towel. He ran a hand down her spine, over her bum and between her legs, stroking her clit again, sliding two fingers in her, she thrust against his hand, trying to get his fingers deeper. Thrusting them into her several times, he pulled them out. Lining himself up, he took hold of her hips and thrust deep into her.

"Oh yes, that's it," she moaned. It was deeper than other positions they'd tried. Adjusting the angle of her hips, she suddenly arched her back as he stroked a particularly sensitive spot. "Do that again!" He thrust again and she cried out in pleasure. Leaning forward, Jeremy braced himself on with a hand next to hers and kissed along her spine, the back of her neck and was about to find her sensitive spot when Penny turned and they kissed urgently over her shoulder. 

"You feel incredible Pen, tighter than ever," he moaned in her ear. "You look so hot, my darling, just can't resist your body."

"It's all your's, I'm your's. Oh god I love the feel of you in me, so full, so good." He started to thrust faster, Penny slid her knees slightly further apart and dropped onto her elbows. Every thrust brushed over the same sensitive spot, she was moaning loudly, her head dropped forward. Holding onto her hips, he pulled her against him, harder and deeper. Panting, she shouted his name as she orgasmed, gripping him tightly. He kept hold to her to stop her falling as he thrust a final few times and shot deep inside her, shuddering against her bum. Stroking her spine soothingly, they both panted, trying to get their breath back. He withdrew carefully, removed the condom, tied it and left it in the corner to dispose of. He sat back against the shower wall and pulled Penny into his lap, stroking her gently. They exchanged deep, lazy kisses under the stream of water.

"When I said let's fool around in the shower, this wasn't quite what I meant, but god that was bloody fantastic." Penny laughed.

"I'd always wanted to try having sex in the shower and it'll give you something to think about this weekend."

"Not that last night hadn't of course, plus my delightful photos, but a shower quickie is a great way to start the day. Now unless I'm mistake I believe I found your G-stop," he raised an eyebrow at Penny.

"I rather think you did," she grinned. "Hope I've not damaged you. You realise that you're going to have to do that again, not necessarily in the shower." 

"Oh definitely," he agreed with a filthy laugh. Penny carefully stood up and helped Jeremy to his feet.

"We'd better actually shower and then I need some food." Washing each other, they finished their shower, then brushed their teeth. Penny collected her things from the bathroom and threw them in her sponge bag, while Jeremy shaved. With him still in the bathroom she hid her pjs deep in his weekend bag. She packed up her clothes, not knowing what their plans for next week might be and needing to wash some of them. Dressing in linen trousers and a loose top, she french-plaited her wet hair to get it out of the way. In the kitchen she put the coffee on for Jeremy and found some eggs in the fridge so quickly started scrambling them. While the eggs were cooking, she put some toast on and made her tea. Calling Jeremy that breakfast was ready, they sat and ate, chatting. Jeremy checked his watch.

"We're going to have make a move or I'll be late picking the kids up," he said regretfully.

"No problem, I'm all packed." Jeremy collected both their bags from the bedroom and they both left. Jeremy put her bag in the boot of her Astra, slamming it closed.

"Well I'll see you on Monday then I guess, I love you Pen."

"I love you too Jeremy, now go and enjoy a weekend with your family." They kissed and hugged, then he opened her door and closed it with a sigh.

Penny drove home, knowing she had a soppy grin on her face but didn't care. Reaching her local supermarket, she got bags from the boot and found a trolley. Entering she glanced at the headlines on the newspaper stand, in case anything interesting might have happened. Reaching the Red Tops, she stopped dead, there was a picture of them leaving the restaurant last night on the lefthand side of the Star. Not wanting to stand and read it, she folded a copy and tucked it into her trolley. Trying to focus on her shopping and what she'd need for tonight's dinner, picked up some beer that James liked, and food for the week in case she'd be at home. Rather than face a cashier, she used the self-service checkouts and left quickly. Getting in the car, she checked the paper, there wasn't a story thankfully, just the picture and comment that Jeremy had been seen leaving an intimate London restaurant hand in hand with an unknown redhead. No-one seemed to have done any research to accompany the picture. Fumbling with her phone, she texted Jeremy.

_We're on the front page of the Star, just a picture, I'm not been named. We really are public now. Px_

Driving home, it took a couple of trips to unload the car of her bags and shopping. Putting everything away, she double-checked the recipes to work out when she'd need to start cooking. Changing into scruffs she set about cleaning the flat. She tried to keep her mind off it but was a little freaked out. Finding her phone she texted Richard.

_Hi we got papped last night and are in the Star today, freaking a bit. P_

_Chill mate, it has happened to the best of us, isn't this why you told us, so that you could go out openly? If you need to talk, call me. R_

She rang immediately.

"Hey Miss Penny, welcome to the club," he greeted her.

"Sorry to bother you Richard with this but it appeared that there is a difference between saying you're ok with people knowing and actually being in the papers."

"Of course there is and it is only natural to feel like this. Are you ashamed of being seen with Jeremy?"

"No!"

"Then there isn't a problem. Is it a decent shot?"

"I suppose yes."

"So relax and focus on your weekend, James is coming tonight isn't he?"

"He is indeed."

"Then he'll take you mind off things, better that than you sit stewing about it. Go for a swim, will relax you."

"Good point, I was going to do that this weekend. Thanks Richard."

"No worries, I said I'd be here for you. See you Monday Penny."

"Bye Richard."

Hanging up she found a text from Jeremy

_Not an issue darling, please don't stress about it. I'll let Andy know. Thinking of you. Jx_

_Have calmed down, had a chat the Richard and going for a swim now. Px_

Throwing on her swimsuit, she found a towel, padlock, change and headed for the nearest pool. 

Returning home, she had a long shower and washed the chlorine out of her hair, grinning about the amount of time she'd spent in water that day. It wasn't a bad pool, would certainly do while she checked what else was available. It had cleared her head though, as it often did, she felt calmer. Throwing on a kaftan, she put Queen on the stereo and set about preparing everything for dinner. Chopping, frying, measuring out spices, with things simmering, she set the table. Putting the chili dipping sauce and raita on the table, she checked the time, just after eight, James would be here any time. The main course was done and could cope with staying warm, but the starter tended to go soggy if left. Tidying the kitchen, the buzzer went and she let in James.

"Hi James, good timing, it is almost ready. Stick your bag in the guest room and come and get yourself a drink."

"Hello Penny, all smells fantastic, it hits you in the stairwell."

"Oops, hope Max and Jenny don't mind. It used to be like that when I came home from school on a Friday, Dad would have spent the day cooking to last the whole weekend and I'd smell it from the ground floor. There's beer, wine and soft drinks in the fridge so do help yourself."

"Thanks, can I get you anything while you're juggling the food?"

"White wine please, I've not moved anything from where you unpacked it." James opened the wine and poured a large glass, then helped himself to a beer. "Hope you don't mind that I'm serving vegetarian tonight, I didn't think to ask?"

"Penny you've taken the time to cook a meal for me, I'm not about to complain about the lack of meat in it."

"Well feel free to change the music if you want to, dinner will be in a couple of minutes." James wandered into the lounge and browsed through Penny's ipod, she heard the first strains of Vivaldi's Four Seasons start. "Good choice James," she commented bringing through the starter. "Right we're starting with sweetcorn fritters with a chili dipping sauce,"

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble Penny."

"James I enjoy cooking and this is wasted cooking just for me, I wanted to spend more time with you before Africa as well. I need to know at you and I are ok too."

"I have no problem with you in the light of everything, I said I was happy to work with you and meant it. If you can calm the oaf down then it makes my life easier, and judging by our last afternoon's drive, if definitely will. You do bring a new dynamic to the wider team, that is not necessarily a bad thing." They munched on the fritters chatting. Penny then cleared the plates, brought out fresh plates and two karahi with the matar paneer and kitchri in, fresh coriander sprinkled on the top of both.

"Penny these look great," James dug in enthusiastically, "oh yes very good. I'm really impressed, how did you learn to cook like this?"

"I've been eating this sort of thing since I was a kid, when we moved to the Middle East, my parents used to swap cooking lessons with people to learn other kinds of cuisines. This was in the early 1980s when spices were not really available in the UK. I made a curry for my GCSE practical Home Economics exam. I stock up my spice cupboard when I visit my parents, forget your little schwartz jars, my dad uses coffee jars to keep his in. I've got recipe books too, but mainly use them for the spice ratios."

"Well if this is the result of your unusual background then congratulations. I'm very envious."

"Erm thanks, I think. There are a variety of dishes I'd love to do but they don't scale down . Perhaps when we get back, I can have more people over and do my Butter Chicken or Bombay Chicken or a biryani."

"Well I'd say yes to any of those, even though I don't know Bombay Chicken."

"It is chicken cooked in a lentil and spice sauce, based around a whole chicken, Dad always makes it when I go to stay with them. I usually do it with aloo gobi."

"Sounds good. Are you ok Penny?" James looked concerned at her. "I had a text from Richard earlier." Penny got up and showed him the paper. "This isn't that bad Penny, it is a flattering picture of both of you. Sarah and I had much worse, real hiding in bushes and spying on us kind of shots."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Well they will work out your name at some point, that is down to you and Jeremy to decide. The first thing is to not let it stop you doing what you want to do. Knowing Jeremy he'll start teasing or playing with the news, that's his usual style."

"He's telling Fin and Katya today but I have no idea how it has gone, I've not heard from his since this afternoon. I admit it was a shock to see myself on the front page of a newspaper, even if it was just on the side." Penny's phone pinged. "Hang on, sorry James, let me just check that." She scrolled through the alerts. "No just a basic email, but there is one from my dad." She opened it and blushed.

"Everything ok?" James asked, seeing the colour she went.

"Dad saw the picture on the daily newspaper summary the BBC does, just said that I looked pretty and happy."

"Parents can say the right thing sometimes. How long have they been overseas?"

"Eleven years this time, they keep a flat here which a friend is renting at the moment, they're happy, that's what's important."

"It can't be easy having your family so far away."

"I'm used to it I suppose. I had to to survive boarding school, I was ten when I started there and it wasn't like there was the internet to give easy contact. Independent madam, that's me. You must understand that one James?"

"Oh I do, there aren't many people I choose to spend time with."

"Well thank you for letting me be one of them, but am I not taking away time you could be with Sarah?"

"We both like our own space, have our own places, our own interests and travel a lot with our jobs. She is away this weekend, but is coming to the Hammonds, so you'll meet her there."

"A female version of you, perfect for you then." Penny teased him lightly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you finished or would you like some more, there is plenty?"

"Oh well if you insist." James helped himself to seconds, as did Penny. They continued to chat as they ate.

"I didn't make a dessert, but do have ice-cream if you want any or we could continue drinking instead." They stuck to drinks. Clearing the table, James helped her box up the left-overs and load the dishwasher.

"Why don't you choose a film, I'm afraid they are currently alphabetical, rather than by genre?" James laughed at the idea. She finished in the kitchen and came back to found out what he'd chosen. James handed her 'Lawrence of Arabia'. Penny switched on the TV and loaded it up.

"Excellent choice and I still maintain, one of the best entrances of a character in cinema history. He was an incredible person, I read his 'Seven Pillars of Wisdom' when I was at school, made for interesting discussions at my university interviews."

"Well I agree about the entrance, modern directors would never take the time to film such a long scene, it is all about instant gratification and high speed action now. They have their place but it is nice to have the slow build as well."

"Well you could say that about a number of things in life James," Penny insinuated. He caught her meaning and laughed. They started trading quality classic films with each other. When Penny mentioned 'Ice Cold in Alex' and 'The Quiet Man', James paused.

"Now those really impress me." Penny tipped her glass at him in acknowledgement. After films they started on music, finding areas of overlap.

"Would you like a cup of tea James?"

"Mmm, that sounds like just the ticket." Penny made a pot of tea and brought it through on a tray with cups, milk and biscuits. 

"You need to let me know what you'd like in the Hamster Snack bag for you for Africa James, other than decent tea bags in case the facilities crew don't have them."

"They would be my main request, but if I think of anything else I'll let you know." They finished their tea and the film.

"I think I'll go to bed now Penny, thank you for a delightful evening."

"You are very welcome, I've really enjoyed it. Do you want some water?" James nodded. He gave her a quick hug and retired for the night.

Penny curled up in her armchair and checked her phone, she'd put it on silent after checking the email from her dad.

_Check my twitter. Jx_

She quickly went onto Jeremy's twitter and there was the photo the waiter took of them with the caption 'Had dinner with a lovely lady last night'

_Can't believe you did that! Px_

_Are you alone? Jx_

_Yes, James has gone to bed. Px_

Her phone immediately rang.

"Hi Pen, are you ok, feeling calmer?"

"I was yes, spoke to Richard and James about it. How did it go with Fin and Katya?"

"Really well, they both want to meet you, Emily was great, backed me up. Emily has tweeted the photo of the pair of you with 'Have lunch with an interesting lady this week'."

"And your tweet? What have you done?"

"I'm controlling the information, we might as well decide how we want it. I already spoke to Andy as I said I would. I promised you no dirty secret, I'm proud to be with you."

"You could have warned me."

"I did but I didn't hear back from you."

"Ah I put my phone on silent after an email from my dad."

"Well then."

"I'm going to speak to my neighbours tomorrow, ask them not to say anything, if anybody works out where to find me."

"Ask May to do it with you, he can talk sensibly when he wants to."

"I will, good idea. How was the BBQ, did you set fire to anything you shouldn't have?"

"No I did, thank you very much! Now where are you?"

"I'm in my armchair in the lounge."

"Shame, hoped you might be in bed. My bed seems very empty without you in it."

"I know, mine will look very empty to me too. Have you had a look in your bag, because I put something in there?"

"Really? Hang on." She could hear him rummaging around. "Are these your pjs?" 

"They are, I think you'll find they smell of me, just a little reminder for you."

"Not quite a dirty phonecall but definitely a nice surprise."

"Sorry not a chance with James here, doesn't mean it wouldn't be something I'd be up for tomorrow night though. My photos will just have to keep you going. I'm going to go to bed now, between you this morning and an hour's swimming, I'm rather tired, in a very nice way."

"Ah yes this morning, that was quite something, I've never done that before."

"It was and needs repeating but right now I need to go to bed before I fall asleep on the phone to you. Good night Jeremy."

"Night Pen, talk to you tomorrow." Hanging up, Penny turned out the lights and went to bed.

Penny woke up to a quiet flat, she had a quick shower and threw on a teeshirt and shorts, putting her hair in a ponytail, went to start breakfast. Rinsing out the teapot ready for when James emerged. The dishwasher had done it's thing overnight and and she was emptying it when she heard James.

"Morning James, help yourself to the shower, bacon butties for breakfast?"

"Morning Penny, yes please." He headed into the bathroom, while Penny started the bacon going. She put tomato and brown sauce on the table. When she heard the water turn off, the kettle went on, couldn't serve James stewed tea. They sat down to tea and bacon butties and Penny told James what Jeremy had done. 

"I could confuse things and tweet the picture of you with the all of us when we went out in Monaco?" James suggested.

"That could be quite funny, thank you. I do have a favour to ask, this was Jeremy's suggestion to involve you. I'm going to have word with my neighbours this morning, just to ask them not to say anything if any of the press manage to find their way here. Jeremy thought that you could help me speak to them, if you'd be ok with that?"

"Of course," James laughed. "Why don't you go outside and check their curtains to see whether they are up." Penny checked and both flats had active occupants. They started with Ben and Freddie in the bottom flat, Penny introduced James as a colleague of her's and James explained the situation. They were sympathetic and happy to support her. Max got a little over-excited when they knocked on his door, quickly inviting them in.

"Max, you've probably realised by now that something is going on. Jeremy and I are dating and we were photographed on Friday night, it ended up in the Star. We're not going to making any formal announcements but they are going to work out who I am eventually. I'd like to try and keep a little privacy."

"I've come here with Penny to try and reiterate how valuable your privacy can be in our job. When Top Gear ended we all had the press permanently camped out on our doorsteps, it was a nightmare to live through, on top over everything we were going through in the first place. Your home should be a sanctuary, what shopping you bought that day or what is in your rubbish bin is not news. Penny and Jeremy shouldn't be news either but of the three of us, he has always been the target of their attention, waiting for him to mess up yet again. We are all very protective of Penny, she is very much part of our team, our family, and we'd all appreciate no-one talking to the press about her," James explained.

"Of course, I understand." Max said.

"The oaf is enough for her to have to handle, believe me, as well as managing me and Richard while we are away. Even just trying to do something and and being stopped for autographs and people wanting photos. We are eternally grateful for the fans, we'd be nothing without them but it is nice to be able to go out for dinner or for a walk without it happening. We didn't even get as far as security in Gatwick, did we Penny?"

"No, I had to pretend to be an official and usher them through so that they didn't miss the flight. Oh I need to remember to get a clipboard for Africa," she remembered.

"Yes Miss Penny needs her clipboard."

"Miss Penny? Jeremy said the same thing on Friday, what's that about?" Max asked. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Richard and Jeremy tried to get me drunk on my first work night out, filling my glass when they thought I wasn't looking. I told them off and slipped into my teacher voice. It appears to have stuck and the crew are using it now too."

"She uses that voice to keep us on the straight and narrow. One morning Richard went back to sleep after she woke him up, when he didn't arrive at breakfast she was phoning him to get him up. Refereeing our squabbles, making sure we're in the right place at the right time, stopping us drinking too much before a driving day, although that didn't work in Monaco!"

"No it didn't because you all gave me the night off, so you can't blame me if you stayed up drinking with the crew until two in the morning. At least I was nice enough to give you painkillers afterwards!"

"Well yes, not one of my brightest ideas, should have called it quits when Andy did at one."

"Sounds like you have a great time on the trip then?" Max asked. Penny nodded. "When will we get to see the programme?"

"Oh it will be months yet. Andy edits them and with being about to go to Africa, he won't even start looking at the footage before August. I think the plan is to have Africa out as a Christmas Special, so the other one will be before them," James explained.

"Can you tell me anything about Africa then? Last time I asked Penny she didn't know," Max wheedled.

"Well we're trusting you with Penny's secret so I suppose I can tell you the basics. Ethiopia to Egypt, cars over forty years old, filming for three weeks," James gave up.

"Africa, fantastic, I love the stuff you've done before there, when do you go?"

"Just over a week, my car will be at the office again, so the space will be free to use," Penny explained. "Speaking of which I need to get started sorting out my kit for the trip, see whether there is any shopping I need to do for it, I suspect at least one more memory card will be necessary."

"Penny takes our behind the scenes shots. I suspect she's not editted all of her Europe shots yet because there hasn't been an explosion." James commented.

"What did you do James?" Penny demanded. James held his hands up, shaking his head.

"Not me, certainly Hammond and some of the camera crew, behind the scene shots should include all of us, would have been a shame if you weren't in some of them. You didn't always supervise where your camera was!"

"Hmm, I think Miss Penny will be at the meeting tomorrow morning," Penny said firmly, Max laughed.

"Sounds like it is as fun as I always suspected it would be," Max said enviously. James nodded.

"We are the three luckiest bastards in the world, getting to do this with our best mates, it is great fun, but hard work, long days, rough conditions and so on. We've driven on some of the worst roads in the world, faced our phobias, been injured, almost killed twice in Hammond's case, all in the name of entertainment. Most of the three weeks will be camping, granted rather more comfortably than we did with the BBC, but still camping in the middle of nowhere. Penny is going to have to put up with about thirty men and only one other woman, our nurse, without proper bathrooms for that long. Now unfortunately she was right and I've got to start to get myself sorted out as well. Thank you for understanding." James stood up and typical of him, shook hands with Max.

"Thanks Max," Penny gave him a quick hug and they left. Once back in her flat she gave James a big hug.

"Thank you so much James that really helped. I couldn't have expressed it as clearly."

"You're welcome. I've known my neighbours for years so it was less of an issue as I became better know. As I said we're a team, a family, you are part of it. Make sure you forward the photo to me so that I can tweet it. Thank you for dinner and your company, I'd very much like to do this again, with or without the oaf."

"Absolutely we need to do it again and thank you for letting me in." James grabbed his bag from the bedroom and left.

Penny retrieved her phone from the bedroom and forwarded the shots to James for him to choose from then checked her messages and emails.

_Hi Darling, hope you slept well and it went ok with the neighbours, let me know. Jx_

She quickly replied

_James was brilliant so it went really well. He's going to tweet a pic of all of us from Monaco, no explanation, just to confuse things. Enjoy the family time. Px_

_Saw the picture of you on Twitter, you look really happy. Lx_

_Thanks hun, I honestly am. We're off to Africa soon but please can we get together when I get back? Px_

_Definitely we need to and I have to meet him, give my seal of approval! Lx_

_I think we can handle that. Px_

Penny smiled to herself, Lynn and Jeremy could be an interesting combination, but would have to happen one day. She unpacked the bag from Jeremy's and put the dirty clothes in the wash. Going to her room she started with teeshirts, then shorts, linen trousers, travel trousers, swimsuits, kaftans, a couple of maxi-dresses, several silk tunics, a nice dress for dinner in the hotels, lightweight fleece, a waterproof, sunhat. Two of the three countries would be Muslim so shorts would not be an option there and her research on the Sudan also prohibited trousers, meaning kaftans would be useful, several of her's had matching scarves, in case she needed to cover her hair. Trainers, walking sandals, a pair of desert boots, a pair of nice shoes and flip flops should cover everything. She found a singlet and loose shirt a good combination in hotter countries, it covered her shoulders, arms and could be buttoned if necessary to hide cleavage too, a variety of cotton and silk scarves were a must. She could always get a few things when she got there. Malaria would be an issue where they were going and some of her higher tech travel clothes were impregnated with deet so repelled mosquitos. Very thin cotton trousers and vest tops would work as nightwear when camping. She had a travel washing line and could do some handwashing in the hotels. No doubt the Boys wouldn't be as concerned but she had standards to maintain, oh need to add a bumper pack of wetwipes to her shopping list, they worked quite well last time she desert camped. She'd probably sleep better than she had on her last camping trip as she'd at least be on a camp bed with mosquito net, not thin mattress and desert sleeping-bag with built-in net. With everything spread out, she'd certainly need her rucksack and probably duffel bag too, then there was the hamster snack bag as well, better check with Jo what class they were flying, or she'd need to book extra allowance. Grabbing a pad, she made notes of questions or things to consider.

Penny took herself out to several of the big outwardbound stores and picked up a couple of pairs of ultra lightweight trousers and long sleeved shirts that had been treated against mosquitos. A bottle of spray-on deet and candles, she had plug-in killers but they wouldn't be any use camping, plus some biodegradable clothing detergent. Heading for Oxford Street, she went into Selfridges and treated herself to new bottles of her favourite bodywash and matching lotion from Molton Brown, it had frangipani in it and acted as a natural aftersun. She only ever used it on her travels and as soon as she smelt it, it whisked her back to Egypt and the first time she used it. Further along in M&S, some new underwear found their way into her basket, together with cotton trainer socks and a thin cotton dressing-gown. Finally in Boots she stocked up on sun tan lotion, wipes and anti-bac gel. Getting home with her bags, she moved everything onto the spare bed and felt rather more organised.

Settling in her armchair with her ipad, Penny began to go through the photos from Europe, there were the shots of the briefing meetings, serious faces concentrating. The group shot before they set out on the first driving day, everyone happy and rested, ready for the off. The crew relaxing round the pool. There were various lunches; now familiar faces deep in conversation; drinking in the bars; the Boys deep in discussion about their cars when introducing them; people holding booms; focussing cameras; Andy bending over a screen in discussions. Then she came to the shots of herself James had mentioned, in the bar talking to Kiff or Shaun and Nick; leaning into the Star Cars stocking then with drinks and snacks; resting against the Camera Car talking to Andy; chatting to Jeremy and James; sunbathing by the pool; Richard doing his piece at the HQ; Andy with the directors and finally the whole team outside the hotel in Madrid. She couldn't help smiling at the happy memories of the trip.

_Richard, I've just seen the pictures on my camera that I didn't take, Miss Penny was going to have words but instead I'd like to say thank you and please feel free to do it again. Px_

_I was wondering how long it was going to take you to spot them ;). You ok about everything now? Rx_

_I am thanks, James and I had a good chat last night, plus he is tweeting one of the Monaco pics of me with all of you and he helped me talk to my neighbours this morning. Px_

_I have an idea, check my twitter feed in about 10 minutes and I'll see you tomorrow. Rx_

Penny laughed to herself, Richard was such a sweetie. When she checked his feed, there was a photo of her and Oliver in Richard's garage with the caption 'A lovely lady being introduced to Oliver'. That would really confuse things.

_Check Richard's twitter! Px_

_Ha ha, nice one. Jx_

Penny heated up some of the left-overs for dinner and relaxed with a glass of wine in front of the television. Packing her bag for work, she got out linen trousers and a silk blouse for the morning. She got ready for bed and slid between the sheets, not bothering with any nightwear and texted Jeremy.

_Just got into bed, big empty space beside me. Px_

Her phone rang.

"At last, I've been waiting for you, had hoped you'd have an early night."

"And hello to you Jeremy." Penny replied dryly.

"Sorry I've been looking forward to talking to you, I miss you," he said contritely.

"I miss you too," she replied softly.

"What have you been up to?"

"I started packing and went shopping for some extra bits and pieces."

"So organised and practical," he muttered.

"Thought that's what you love about me," she teased.

"It's on the list but well after your body," he lowered his tone and Penny hummed happily.

"I love it when you talk like that."

"What I'm saying or how I'm saying it?"

"I adore hearing that you love my body but the way you said it mmmm."

"Good to know."

"You know that I can almost hear your eyebrows from here right?" Jeremy laughed.

"This isn't going to go very well if you are thinking about my eyebrows."

"Then what would you rather I was thinking about?"

"My lips and where they'd be kissing could be a good start," his tone lowered again.

"Funny how I can't think of anything else now, so where might you be kissing?"

"Now that will depend on what you are currently wearing."

"Who says I'm wearing anything?" He groaned.

"God why am I not there with you?"

"Because you needed some family time and I'll still be here when you get back tomorrow and right now you are going to turn me into a quivering mess without needing to touch me."

"I have to start with your lips, your gorgeous soft lips, you'd part them for me and let me taste you."

"Oh you are such a good kisser, I love kissing you, you can reduce me to a quivering mess kissing me."

"I find that spot on your neck and nibble it gently, breathing in your gorgeous fragrance, I love the smell of your skin," he grinned at her little moan, ghosting his hand over his thickening erection. "The sounds you make are adorable." He described how he would orally worship her body, turning them both on. "I want you to touch yourself, slide those soft hands of your's down and stroke, what I suspect is a swollen, hard, wet clit just as I would do." Penny followed his instructions and he heard her loud groan of pleasure.

"Please tell what you're doing," she begged.

"I've pushed off my pj trousers and am jerking myself off with my ridiculously big hands, wishing it was your hand or mouth. Picturing how you look and might look in this bed here."

"I'm not sure that my fingers alone are going to be enough, even with you talking to me, despite feeling incredible."

"Are you telling me that you've not got any toys that can help you along? Come on you are a a modern independent woman." He heard a drawer open.

"Of course I have but you telling me to use one is a different thing, so much sexier."

"What is it?"

"A rabbit, I just use the ears though."

"Why not the whole thing, you seem to like being filled?"

"Very much so, especially by you, but this thing is very rigid and straight, but internally I'm not, but the ears, mmm, so so good."

"Then use them, think about it being me using them on you, and that is definitely something I'm going to have to do," he insisted.

"Oh yes please, didn't think you'd be into that." He laughed huskily.

"Something that gets you off even more times, what's not to like, makes it even better for me too, doesn't make me feel insecure, I already know that I can do that."

"Oh you can, so many ways and you need to keep doing it."

"Then switch on those ears and let me hear you enjoy them," he instructed her in that tone she loved. He heard the low buzz and her gasp of delight at the sensation, followed by a moan. "I'd be worshipping your luscious nipples while stroking you. I could spend hours doing that, sucking, licking, nipping them." He stroked himself faster, both at the idea of doing that to her and at the noises she was making. He could hear her getting closer and kept talking to her, urging her on while being vocal about his own enjoyment and arousal. Soon Penny was panting and keening, loving the combination of the vibration of the ears against and around her sensitive clit together with the words from Jeremy dripping into her ear via her phone. Adjusting the angle slightly, she groaned loudly and shouted his name as she shuddered to her climax.

"Oh you always sounds so incredible, so hot, so inspiring, f..." Jeremy panted as he shot over his hand and stomach. They both tried to get their breath back as they came down from their highs. 

"Well that was certainly different, fantastically different," Penny managed to say finally.

"I concur, that can happen again when we can't be together. So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Penny laughed.

"As it is almost midnight on a Sunday, I thought a spot of shopping or going for a jog!" She replied. "A short read and getting to sleep seeing as I have a job to do tomorrow. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep as well, you've got a long drive with a car-full tomorrow in rush hour traffic? Have you had a good weekend with your kids?"

"It has been great, we needed to do it. Caught up with my farm manager as well. You get some sleep my darling and I'll see you tomorrow. Will do my best not to ravish you in our office tomorrow morning."

"You'd better not, we promised Andy to keep it out of the office, a kiss if James and Richard aren't around, otherwise you need to behave. How about you staying here tomorrow night?"

"Yes it sounds like a plan, now sleep. Good night gorgeous."

"Night Jeremy, drive safe."

"Always." Penny hung up, put her phone on to charge and decided against read. Checking the alarm was set, she switched the light off and settled down with the memories of their phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Tops are the British gutter press tabloids. Matar paneer is paneer (indian cheese similar texture to tofu) cooked with peas in a tomato-based sauce. Kitchri is a rice and lentil dish that kedgeree is based on. Raita is a yoghurt and cucumber or mint side to help temper heat from spices. A karahi is a steel bowl with 2 handles. Aloo gobi is a potato and cauliflower side dish.  
> Most Indian words have been historically spelled phonetically so there are a range of accepted spellings.


	27. The Last Week's Work Before Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy final week in the office with last minute preparations. Penny finds out Jeremy has learnt an interesting trick to combat period pain. They start to talk about after Africa for the first time.

Chapter 27 - The Last Week's Work Before Africa

Penny bounced out of bed with her alarm, feeling refreshed from a decent night's sleep. Washing, she had breakfast then made a bit more of an effort with her make-up and dressed in black linen trousers, high-heeled wedge sandals and a multi-coloured loose silk blouse over a lace-edged nude coloured camisole. Ethnic silver jewellery, her bracelet and plaiting her hair along each side and in a ponytail at the back, she smiled at her reflection, grabbed her bag and ipad, she headed to the Tube.

Reaching her desk, Penny could see several parcels piled up on it. Starting her computer booting up she stuck her head round the office door, Richard was alone, already typing away. 

"Morning Richard, tea or coffee?" Penny asked. He looked up a little startled, having not heard the door open.

"Oh morning Penny, tea please."

"You ok Richard?" She came into the room properly. He took his glasses off and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it more spiky than usual.

"Yeh, I'm fine, just trying to get ahead with my articles to cover our trip. Didn't get round to them this weekend, we spent most of it as family time. I want to have a few evenings free this week to spend with Mindy too."

"Then why have all of us round on Saturday, shouldn't you have it to yourselves instead?"

"No no, Mindy loves to have everyone over before a long trip, she'd miss out on threatening Andy and Jezza if they don't look after me, if we cancelled." Penny laughed. "It also means a great meal and plenty of alcohol with comfy beds before we start roughing it, good to have a nice memory to fall back on when you are lusting after a shower and a decent night's sleep."

"Well as long as we're not tearing you away from her, I'm looking forward to it."

"Will be a bloodbath no doubt, the girls are both staying with friends too, no risk of corrupting their young minds." He grinned mischievously.

"Should I be scared?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Possibly, but I have no doubt you'll enjoy yourself." Picking up his glasses, he sighed. "Better try and finish at least one article this morning." Penny left and quickly returned with tea for him, as well as one for herself. She logged on and was checking her emails when James arrived.

"Morning James, tea?" She greeted him.

"Morning Penny, yes please. Who's here so far?"

"Richard is in there writing, not checked with Jo whether Andy is in yet, Jeremy is coming back from the farm with the kids so will be here by Elevenses." She got up and made his tea, popping it on his desk and leaving them to it. 

On the server, she created a folder for the Europe trip and bluetoothed the photos into the folder, emailing the team to let them know they were available. Opening one of the parcels, she found a huge stock of anti-malaria tablets, there was an email from the medical team explaining the protocol. She dropped Jo a message to give her a couple of slots on the agenda for the Africa meeting. Opening the second parcel, she grinned to herself, it was something she'd ordered last week for the team. It did remind her to log onto a photography supplies site and order a couple of extra memory cards and a third battery, plus a mutliway in-car USB attachment, so that she and Andy could both charge their phones while driving. Then she set about the room/tent allocation lists, but this time ready populated. There were queries from the facilities team to answer as well. Work kept her very busy so she didn't notice anything, until she felt a kiss on the back of her neck. Swivelling in her chair, she smiled at Jeremy.

"Hi Stranger," she greeted him.

"Hi Darling." He opened the door. "Morning, could I borrow the room for 5 minutes please?" Jeremy begged Richard and James. Both rolled their eyes at him but got up with their cups, winking at Penny on their way past. Jeremy pulled Penny through the door and onto his lap on the sofa. They wrapped their arms around each other and sunk into a deep kiss. Stopping for air, Penny leaned into the crook of his neck, breathing in smell of his skin. Jeremy sought her lips again and sighed happily as their tongues danced over each other. Hearing the bell, Penny broke away again.

"Missed you," she whispered.

"Ditto," he rested his head on her. They heard the bell ring. "Come on, let's join everyone and enjoy Andy not making a speech for once." They stood up, Jeremy snagged his mug off his desk, Penny picked up her's going past her desk, and headed for the break area. Richard smiled as he saw them holding hands. Penny got their drinks as Jeremy raided the donuts and they sat down together, knees touching. He slid in next to them.

"You two ok?" Penny nodded.

"Thanks for being there this weekend Richard," Jeremy said quietly.

"No problem, mate, promised Penny I'd be there for her," he replied. "How are the kids?" Jeremy and Richard had a family conversation, pride in their offspring glowing on their faces. Jo moved next to Penny and they got chatting about the weekend, what they had been up to. Eventually Andy came along and cleared his throat, pointing at his watch.

"I believe I'd requested you lot be in a meeting about our little jaunt next week," he commented dryly. Everyone headed for the toilets before making another drink and then to the meeting. Jeremy took Penny's tea so that she could bring the two parcels and a pile of papers.

"What have you got there?" He asked her curiously.

"You'll find out, it is on the agenda," she replied mysteriously. Jo distributed the agendas and Andy got started. Things were on track, the four cars had been delivered and were being overhauled in a garage before they arrived. Locally sourced equipment was gathering at the facilities team's HQ. Then he handed over to Penny.

"Thanks Andy, so first of all instructions from the medical team. I have a box of anti-malaria tablets for each of you, I'll be bringing them round to your desks, the crew not here now have all been texted to collect them from me over the course of this week. You need to take the first tablet next Monday and daily until a week after we get back. I'm only giving you the first week's worth then I'll dole the others out when we are there, in case anyone manages to forget to bring theirs! They are most effective when taken at the same time each day, so breakfast would be a good idea, as we'll be eating together and I can remind you all, Richard, to take them. The areas are malaria zones so using deet, long sleeves etc will be highly advisable, there will be mosquito nets in your tents as well." She picked up the second box off the floor beside her.

"We'll be travelling in considerable heat at times and hydration is paramount and also the potential for us to generate a significant amount of waste, so I've sourced bottles for some of you and am suggesting that the rest of the crew bring a reusable bottle as well. The facilities crew will bring larger containers to fill them from. I've personalised them as well, I hope you'll approve of them."

_Red bottle - 'Andy - He think's he's the Boss'_   
_Green bottle - 'Jezza - Power!!'_   
_Yellow bottle - 'Hamster hydration bottle'_   
_Navy bottle - 'Captain Slow - He'll finish eventually'_   
_Pink bottle - 'Miss Penny - Cross her at your own risk'_

She read out the labels before passing them to their new owners. They took it good naturedly as the rest of the meeting laughed at the labels.

"Thanks for these Penny, will reduce our carbon footprint a little, particularly in low recycling countries. Now Jo, can you pass me my surprise please." Jo passed over an A4 sized package that he then handed to Penny. Penny opened it to find a tan leather covered folder, with 'Miss Penny' embossed on the front, inside the left side had pockets for various bits and pieces, there were two pen loops in the spine and the right side had a clip at the top to hold all her papers.

"Oh thank you, this is great, just what I needed. James did you know about this?" He nodded and grinned. "I have one more thing to go through, sorry please don't shoot the messenger. Our flight is next Tuesday from Heathrow and an overnight flight. Not ideal but it is the only way to get there direct, much less risk than losing luggage or equipment during connections. We need to be at Heathrow by six pm at the latest, transport will be from here to the airport." There were several boos around the table.

"Alright don't blame Penny, you know the nightmares of missing luggage and trying to get it back to us when we are on the move. I agreed it, on the return we'll be flying from Cairo direct rather than shuttle from Alexandria to Cairo then to Heathrow. If you've not already had a look at Penny's photos from Europe on the system, do check them out, some good work there Penny, we can definitely use some of them on Drive Tribe or the DVDs. She has actually made some of you look like professionals who know what they are doing! If there's nothing else, let's wrap this up. Penny, Jeremy, can you give me a minute?" The rest of the team left.

"Just checking that you are ok Penny after the Star?" 

"Thanks Andy, I am, James and Richard helped put it in perspective for me and both tweeted ambiguous photos to confuse things as well."

"The office has been contacted by several news organisations about it but has given out the standard reply of 'We have a policy of not commenting about the private lives of our staff'. If they don't have the sense to read your profile, as part of the team, on Drive Tribe, then more fool them and they should be ashamed to call themselves a journalist."

"James and I spoke to my neighbours yesterday and I have their backing to not say anything if someone turns up asking questions. It was a shock I admit, but I'm getting used to the idea of it now."

"Just remember we've all been through it and understand. I'm sure Mindy and Sarah will give you some advice this weekend. Helen has been let off very lightly as my name is better known than my face, unlike this oaf you've chosen."

"Oi!" Jeremy blustered but shut up with a questioning look from Andy.

"Use us, we are a team, the Boys have proved they want you around. I love your bottle idea, we are permanently attacked for being un-eco, it is a small thing but you are right, we do create horrendous amounts of waste as a team. I remember Jeremy's drink can door in Botswana, they all came out of the crew vans."

"Thanks Andy, if you can sign for your tablets, then I'll get out of your hair. I love my clipboard too, very official looking for organising these guys." He scribbled on her sheet and accepted his box. They left Andy to it.

"What are you doing for lunch today?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought of getting a sandwich, eating at my desk and leaving early. What about you?"

"Sounds like a fantastic idea, I'll go out and get some sandwiches for us all, but come in and eat on the sofa with us." Jeremy offered. Penny nodded in agreement. Jeremy left quickly as Penny started round to the crew based in the office with their tablets. By the time he returned, she was done with them. She grabbed some plates and napkins from the break area and met them all in their office. Jeremy unpacked the bag onto the coffee table, he and Penny sat on the sofa, James and Richard wheeled over their desk chairs. They tucked in chatting about their weekends. James raved about Penny's cooking, making her blush. Richard challenged her to think of something he might be prepared to eat. They started winding him up with different things she could make for him, many of which Penny wouldn't touch either. Eventually she excused herself, brought in their tablets and returned to her computer and work. She took a few minutes to do some research and book herself an appointment for the following day.

The afternoon passed quickly and Jeremy appeared beside Penny to take her home. She shut the computer down, grabbed her bag and followed him out to the car-park. Confused she stopped when she realised his Merc wasn't in his space.

"Seeing as we have a long drive to Hammond's on Saturday, I thought I'd bring my Aston down from the farm instead. I know it's not a DB11 but my Virage isn't that bad," he said casually. She hugged him and got in once he opened her door. Settling into his seat, he kissed her, then started the engine. She hummed delightedly as she absorbed the sound of it.

"It was an excellent choice Jeremy, thank you. I'll move my Astra and you can park it on the driveway, rather than leave this beauty on the road." They chatted, Jeremy telling her about his weekend with the kids, what they had been up to recently, how it had gone with his farm manager. It didn't take long to get to her flat, she dug out her keys, reversed her Astra out and found a space a little way up the road. By the time she walked back, he was parked and waiting with his bag in hand. She unlocked the door, they went upstairs quickly. He dumped his bag in the guest room, out of the way and joined her in the lounge. He sat on the sofa and she straddled his lap, her arms round his neck.

"Hate to have to admit this but missed you." Penny said gazing into his eyes. He smiled gently then leaned forward to press his lips against her's. They started slow and gradually built the intensity before he parted his lips and touched her lips with the tip of his tongue. Penny happily parted her lips and welcomed him in. They were sinking into deep, breathtaking kisses when there was a knock on her door. Jeremy groaned in frustration, Penny laughed lightly.

"It can only be one of the neighbours, the downstairs door is locked," she pointed out. "Are you decent?" He rearranged his shirt slightly and took a few deep breaths, then nodded. Penny opened the door. "Oh hi Max, come in." Max followed her into her lounge and saw Jeremy on the sofa.

"Oh god sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Max apologised. Penny gestured to the armchair and sat down next to Jeremy.

"Hi Max, what's up?" Jeremy asked him calmly.

"Erm I saw the strange car in your space and was concerned."

"Strange? Well no-one has ever described an Aston Martin Virage as strange before, that I know of," Jeremy replied. Max blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that, honestly, strange as in unknown, in Penny's space," he explained hastily. Jeremy laughed.

"Sorry Max, just messing with you. Pen was kind enough to move her heap onto the road so that I could put the Aston there." Penny elbowed him for the comment about her car. "Only I could manage to find a girl-friend with such rubbish taste in cars, and who refused to drive a DB11 when given the chance!" Max gaped at Penny.

"You did what? Are you completely mad?!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok join the club questioning my sanity. It was in France, I've never driven on the right and I've never driven anything as valuable or powerful as an Aston. It was only my, what was it, third day in the job?" Jeremy disagreed.

"Fourth day, it was when we left the hotel in Reims. This is what she refused to drive," Jeremy got his phone out and showed Max a photo of Penny sitting in the DB11 in front of the hotel.

"This was your fourth day in the job?" The envy was obvious in his voice.  
"Would you like a drink? I'm sure Jeremy can tell you all about it," Penny offered.

"Oh coffee please," he replied. Penny raised a questioning eyebrow at Jeremy, who nodded. She went into the kitchen and could hear Jeremy telling him about their trip, making a mint tea and a cafetiere of coffee, she arranged everything on a tray and took it through. 

"I thought that you weren't filming car reviews anymore?" Max asked.

"No we're not, unless we decide to do any for Drive Tribe. This was for a written review for a magazine. I thought I'd try and get Pen used to travelling in decent cars, then Hammond and I had a competition going for who spent the most time and drove Pen in the best car, sorry darling." Penny laughed.

"Oh I knew and was enjoying it. You are hardly the most subtle pair when you get competitive. Richard took me out for lunch my first day, James my second, then Jeremy took me to France for two days with the DB11. The May Bank Holiday, I spend the weekend Chez Hammond, meeting the family and Richard took me into his garage to see his collection."

"Oh wow," Max couldn't help interrupting. Penny grinned and nodded.

"He introduced me to Oliver and felt only one car could beat the DB11 and it was ..." she pointed to Jeremy.

"His Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, yes it beats a DB11," Jeremy grumbled and showed Max the photo of Penny in it.

"At this point Richard was winning on both the car and time front, thankfully I managed to distract Jeremy and it all stopped, goodness knows where it would have ended otherwise, my suspicion is airbourne!" Max laughed. Penny poured the coffee for them both and handed a cup to Max.

"Did you get bored of your Merc Jeremy?" Max asked.

"Sort of, was down at my farm at the weekend and fancied swapping them over. We're going to the Hammonds' at the weekend. Mindy usually hosts a party for us all before a roughing it trip, thought I'd treat Pen to a nicer drive there than the Merc. Am afraid you'll have to put up with it hanging around for a few evenings this week."

"Oh yes having to see an Aston outside my home is a huge hardship," Max replied.

"How about tomorrow evening I take you for a spin in it?" Jeremy offered, Max swallowed a mouthful of coffee before replying.

"Really?" He looked like a little boy at Christmas.

"Yeh, why not?"

"Great will get him out of my hair while I get some packing done," Penny commented. "Oh something to show you Max." She grabbed her handbag and removed her clipboard. "Andy bought me a clipboard!" Max saw the embossing and laughed.

"James called me Miss Penny yesterday and I explained the reference to him," she told Jeremy. Max finished his coffee.

"I'll leave the pair of you alone," Max stood up.

"I'll knock on tomorrow evening for you," Jeremy promised. Penny couldn't help but laugh and they both looked at her confused.

"You sound like you are going to ask if your friend can come out to play," they all grinned at the idea. Penny showed Max out. "Thank you for that Jeremy."

"No problem, we need him on-side and he's a nice lad."

"Are you hungry yet?" Jeremy shook his head. "Good, let's go to bed."

"What an excellent idea." Penny took Jeremy's hand and they made their way to her room.

They took their time slowly undressing each other, savouring each button and the skin it exposed, kissing tenderly as they did. Penny backed onto the bed, pulling Jeremy with her until he lay on top of her and she sighed happily, running her fingers over his broad back and shoulders. Jeremy deepened their kisses, returning to the point where they had been interrupted. Penny was starting to squirm under him, both of them relishing the slide of skin over skin. She could feel Jeremy hardening against her and tried to move to get friction between them. She wriggled a little lower down the bed and moaned as she lined them up properly and his erection rubbed against her sensitive clit, both moaning with the sensation. Their kisses became more intense as they thrust against each other. Jeremy broke off their kisses to be able to look down on Penny's face. He stroked her hair back from her face tenderly, gazing into her eyes.

"Missed you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against her's. 

"Me too. Oh we've got it bad, it was only two nights," she replied.   
Jeremy kissed her again then slid down her to pay attention to her breasts. Penny ran her fingers through his curls, holding him close, her head pressed back in the pillow absorbing the feeling, the internal pull going straight down between her legs. She unconsciously began to shift her hips against him again, seeking out stimulation. Jeremy smiled against her hot skin as he felt her moving, he reached over into the bedside cabinet and fumbled for a condom. Pulling away from her, he rolled it on and gave it a slick of lube, just in case. Moving up her again, he shifted into position, looking into her eyes, he silently asked permission, which she granted. Holding her gaze, he very slowly slid inside her and watched the pleasure in her eyes as he filled her. They both moaned with desire. He began to move, almost achingly slowly, savouring every second of it. Penny moved in sync with him, hooking her ankles over his calves. 

"I love you Pen," Jeremy breathed before kissing her full of emotion. She smiled gently at him, her eyes full of love and desire. Adjusting the angle of her hips slightly, the slide of his thrusts, while still slow, felt more more intense and kept him in contact with her clit constantly, she closed her eyes relishing the increased sensation. Much as he was loving the slow pace, Jeremy couldn't maintain it much longer, he had to move faster. He thrust harder, deeper, faster, Penny wrapped her legs round him, digging her heels into his bum, urging him on. It wasn't the frenetic pace of Friday night, but both of their orgasms were building. Jeremy could feel her twitches, see and hear her panting, turning him on further. He gazed into her eyes and wanted to be able to see the happiness and desire in them forever. She was starting to glaze over as he drove her to the edge and she spiralled over. He watched everything play out on her face, feeling her gripping him so tightly as he continued to thrust. He was close but not there yet and kept on slow and deliberate, kissing her deeply, hoping to make her come a second time. She was panting again, scratching his back, begging him for more. Increasing his thrusts, he sees her eyes close in pleasure, her head arched back, he latched onto her sensitive spot on her neck, adoring the sounds spilling from her lips. Nipping and licking her skin, he can feel her pulse racing under her skin. He's on the verge himself, desperate to take her with him.

"Come for me Pen, you know you want it again, you are so hot, so tight, so sexy driving me wild," he poured the words into her ear in her favourite low tone. It was what she needed and she shouted his name as she arched her whole body up against him, gripping him tighter than ever as she orgasmed for a second time, triggering his own, shuddering deep inside her, groaning her name. He continued to move slowly, making the most of it for both of them, before kissing her passionately, stroking her hair and murmuring lovingly in her ear. He held her until she opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"That.. that was intense and new." She managed eventually. He smiled at her expression of surprise.

"New?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well that's not happened before, to me anyway." He grinned broadly.

"Really?" She nodded, biting her lip but kept looking at him openly. He kissed her gently then carefully eased out of her, removing the condom and disposed of it. Penny rolled onto her side and they lay tangled together, under the duvet.

"I didn't expect to find this with you, I'm sorry that I made assumptions but you continue to surprise me," she apologised.

"You have no reason to apologise to me, I'm more sorry that you've not had the sex life you deserve. I want to make up for that, well as much as this fat, old body will let me. God you turn me on so much, I struggle to keep my hands off you." Penny stroked his face and kissed him delightedly.

"I still have to pinch myself sometimes, it feels like a dream," she sighed.

"My dreams have never been this good," Jeremy replied chuckling. Penny snuggled closer to him.

"I really am here in bed with you." Her stomach gurgled and she blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed darling, I'm hungry too."

"Hope you don't mind, it's the last of the Indian from Saturday but I was going to do an extra quick dish to go with it."

"After the way James was talking about it at lunchtime, great!"

"Good." Penny kissed him again, threw back the duvet, picked up her dressing gown and left. Jeremy stretched out in her bed, feeling fantastic. He'd just made love to the woman he adored, she was preparing food for him and he could spend the night holding her. He wished he could give her the world, certainly he could help her see more of it with their jobs. He hated the way she'd been treated in her past and was determined to give her the love and respect she deserved. He sat up, swing his legs off the bed, stood up and stretched. Digging out his dressing gown, he followed his nose and joined Penny in the kitchen.

Penny was focussed on the pan, there was a very fine line with this side dish, frying poppy seeds for too long and they exploded all over the kitchen, not long enough and the flavour wouldn't emerge. Just before the started jumping she added the grated carrot, keeping it moving, then jumped as Jeremy slid his arms round her waist.

"Sorry I was miles away. Why don't you get us some drinks? I'll have some wine please." Putting the carrot dish into a karahi, she handed it to Jeremy to put on the table. Quickly chopping some cucumber and spooning on yoghurt, another bowl was ready to go through. The matar paneer was warming through in a pan, the kitchri in the microwave. "Please can you finish setting the table, these will both be ready in a minute." Jeremy did as he was bidden and she quickly followed him into the lounge with the rest of dinner. They sat down and tucked in.

"Much as I hate to ever say these words, May was right," he admitted. "This is delicious, thank you Pen."

"Careful, this as also a vegetarian meal, you've just admitted to liking," she laughed, he joined in.

"Yes, yes, I realise. Did you enjoy Saturday evening?"

"I did, James is good company. We talked about films and music, he told me a little about Sarah."

"Whatever we say about him on camera, he is a good friend to both of us and we enjoy his company. I think we need him, Hammond is so hyper and throws himself into everything often without thinking it through, I can go off on one with my crazy ideas, he grounds us, can be the voice of reason and is a really good mechanic. I do enjoy spending time with both of them, on or off camera."

"That much is obvious and it takes the three of you for it to work. I know some of the evenings you spend with me would have been with them. Please don't stop having lads' time because of me. Go to the pub after work some time, or I could cook for all three of you at your place and they could stay over. I know Richard could fit on my sofa but you have more space and a sofa-bed."

"That could be an idea for after we get back and Hammond has topped up his family time again." 

"Oh yes, we can't get in the way of family time, I'd never do that to Mindy. I suspect the three of you tend to take a little time apart when you get back from a long trip to decompress too, am I right?" Jeremy laughed and nodded.

"When we've been living in each other's pockets absolutely, especially after one like Mongolia, when we'd all been in the same car, all of us took a fortnight off to thaw out and forgive each other's foibles, it is just common sense really."

"Are you going to do that after Africa?" Penny asked curiously. They not discussed anything beyond Africa together, even though they both felt this wasn't a sort-term thing between them.

"Well I was wondering whether you wanted to go away somewhere, I know you've not had a real holiday for years, I could really have you all to myself, preferably in as few clothes as possible?" Penny's face lit up.

"Really? Won't you want to decompress from me too?"

"Considering the way I felt after two nights away, no! I want to escape everything, have you completely to myself and spoil you rotten. Will you trust me to do that without telling you where or what we'd be doing?"

"I can yes, especially as I'd have you completely to myself too. There is something I was wanting to talk to you about too."

"Is everything ok? You look very serious Pen." Jeremy took her hand over the table, interlacing their fingers.

"I need to be boring and practical again for a minute, if you'll indulge me?" Jeremy nodded a little concerned. "I've made an appointment at the doctor's tomorrow."

"Doctor?"

"Relax will you. I was thinking of going back on the Pill and having a blood test. Does that sound like a good idea to you?" She looked a little nervously at him then he grinned broadly.

"A good idea? I'd be delighted, if you are sure. Am happy to get tested too. I promise there is no pressure from me to go on the Pill, it is your body and I respect it. I can't promise to always treat it respectfully but I'd love to drop the condoms." Penny smiled, relieved.

"This affects both of us and I know it is sort of new territory for you, this kind of conversation."

"Perhaps this is why we're such a good fit, you know when practical is needed and can still be crazy and spontaneous like me."

"And after tomorrow we can be crazy and spontaneous anywhere," she teased.

"Oh you red-headed temptress you!" 

"Come and join me on the sofa so I can tempt you properly," she offered. Jeremy filled their glasses and put them on the coffee table. Penny sat at the opposite end of the sofa, with her feet in his lap, Jeremy stroking them gently. They watched some random programme, chatting.

"Emily said you don't like beach holidays, any reason in particular?" He asked suddenly.

"I love the beach and the ocean, but to fly off somewhere to lie alone on a beach for however long, it's incredibly lonely. I suppose it is why I started doing the group travel thing. Have been to one of the Greek Islands with extended family but didn't join them on the beach every day. I'd explore the village or the rest of the island with my camera. I've not been in the position to go on holiday with a partner since Joe. I do love to lie on a beach, listening to the ocean, reading, just escaping everything or to swim in the sea. Does that make sense?"

"I can understand that you and Kim didn't go on holiday together but what about Dan?"

"Dan was ridiculously fair and burned in the slightest hint of sun, he preferred using his leave to go on golfing holidays with his mates or going to see his family. The closest we got was a five day driving holiday in Scotland, during the Foot and Mouth outbreak, so half the interesting places were closed, oh and a weekend in Dublin where his idea of a romantic was going to the Guiness Brewery and Kilmainham Gaol, I never really got much say in what we did. As a family we lived at the beach or hotel sport facilities at the weekends, so we would come back to the UK to see the rest of the family in our holidays. We didn't do family overseas holidays until we moved back to the UK, they still tended to be places with things to do, sports facilities, Florida, islands where Dad would hire a car."

"I'm glad you and Dan didn't last, sounds like a pratt."

"He was incredibly selfish about everything, shame I couldn't see it at the time. My parents did but only after we broke up, admitted to me that they didn't like him but didn't think it was their place to say anything."

"I tended to take the family away for beach holidays so that we could get some privacy and spend the time together, I'd mess about in the sea with the kids, Francie would snooze in the sun. We holidayed with Hammonds a few times as well. Some very happy memories, that's what a holiday should create."

"You know I could imagine you and Richard mucking about in the sea with all your kids."

"Francie and Mindy would lie back watching us be hopelessly out-numbered and outwitted by five kids, happy times. It doesn't bother you hearing this does it?"

"Of course not. We've had the baggage conversation remember. Besides your kids are part of you, I'd be more concerned if you didn't have happy family holiday memories. Want a coffee?" Jeremy nodded and Penny got up to put the kettle on. While it was boiling she finished clearing the table. They had their drinks and headed to bed, spooning comfortably.

Tuesday started well, breakfasting together, driving to the office in Jeremy's Aston. Penny was busy all morning. The time for her appointment soon came around, she poked her head into their office to let them know she was going out. Jeremy followed her out of the building.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered. She shook her head, gave him a quick kiss.

"I think I can handle this, but thank you for the offer." 

It didn't take long to reach the Family Planning clinic and her appointment started promptly. She explained to the doctor that she'd only recently moved so didn't have a GP yet, and was reassured that it wasn't a problem. Going through her situation, the doctor gave her an internal examination, drew some blood and went through her options. With all of the travel involved with her job, the doctor recommended the implant, which could be done straight away. The results of her blood test would be available by Friday. She agreed to the implant, slightly uncomfortable but it was dealt with. She thanked him and reassured him that she'd be registering with a GP on her return. Buying a sandwich on her way back, she returned to the office and popped into their office, asking who wanted drinks. Collecting their mugs, she left to make the drinks. Delivering them, she noticed her phone.

_Everything go ok? Jx_

_Absolutely fine, all sorted and blood results due Friday. Now focus on your work!Px_

_Yes Miss Penny I'll do as I'm told. Jx_

_Good! Miss Px_

It was a busy afternoon with crew stopping by for their tablets and communications back and forth to the facilities team with various questions. The time soon passed and Jeremy was driving them back to her flat.

"So it all went ok? Really?" Jeremy asked while they were stuck in traffic.

"I'm healthy, which is always good to hear at my age, there turned out to be a better option to the Pill though, the implant, they did it then and there, lasts for three years. I'll be fifty by then and this sort of thing won't be suitable anymore. It can be removed at any time as well. With the travel, it will work better than the Pill and doesn't have to be remembered to be taken."

"Miss Practical as ever. So how long before it becomes effective?" Jeremy asked, trying not to sound too eagar.

"Erm, well, possibly in the next day or two but that's not really going to matter until the weekend anyway." She sounded embarrassed.

"What aren't you saying? You can tell me anything, I'd hope by now that you'd know that."

"I know I know, just not something I'm used to discussing with a man."

"Ahh, well I've had two wives and two daughters so I'm not completely dim. When are you due?"

"Today actually," she admitted.

"Is that likely?"

"Well the way I feel right now, unfortunately yes," she sighed.

"It is hardly a problem Pen, when we get back, why don't you have a nice soak in the bath and I'll order a pizza for us for dinner?"

"It might be one of your plans, but I can't find any fault in it, thanks." Jeremy stroked her thigh.

"Not my first rodeo but you're welcome." By the time they got home, cramping had set in properly. Penny kicked her shoes off and crashed out on the sofa. Jeremy brought her a mint tea and a couple of paracetamol. He ran her a bath with bubbles, while she drank her tea.

"Come on you, bath is ready, go and relax in it." He pulled her up off the sofa and urged her in the direction of the bathroom. She half-heard her front door open. Penny quickly undressed, checked the water temperature, which seemed spot-on, pinned up her curls and lowered herself into the soothing water, sighing happily. Resting her head on the bath pillow she tried to relax fully and switch off. There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" Jeremy asked, cracking the door open.

"Of course, not like you've not seen me in the bath before," Penny managed a laugh, "or naked for that matter." He pulled the stool up next to her.

"I know but this is different somehow. Is it helping?"

"A little, did you go out?" she began to rub her abdomen, trying to unclench the muscles. He leaned forward.  
"Just to put Max off until tomorrow, said you were under the weather and I didn't want to leave you. Here let me, bigger hands might help," he suggested. Jeremy gently started to massage her lower abdomen, finding the knotted muscles and trying to persuade them to release, while Penny lay back. She hummed gently as everything started to ease, then gave a start as his fingers began to slide lower. Opening her eyes, she looked at him questioningly.

"Just trust me please, the endorphins will help the pain, as well as relaxing your muscles. This isn't about me getting off I promise." He slid between her folds, finding her clit, sensitive but still soft. Stroking carefully, he kissed her lips, trying to give her pleasure. She stretched gently, sinking into the sensations. He felt her body responding and continued to stroke, wanting to help her. His strategy was soft and gentle, rather than fast and furious. Moaning, she encouraged him to keep going, her body wanting more now. He continued, watching her breathing quicken. It delighted him, giving her pleasure, he'd never thought of himself as a selfish lover particularly but he was so ready to put her needs first. Her clit was swollen and hard, she was panting, he increased his pace. He could feel her abdominal muscles start to ripple as her legs stiffened and she came with a little cry, he slowed, drawing it out for her, until she stilled. Kissing her tenderly, he stroked her muscles and could feel that the knots had gone.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mmm much, where was that information for the last thirty years? Thank you, you sweetie." She smiled, contentedly.

"Well don't let it get out, could ruin my reputation as an inconsiderate oaf!" He winked. "I'll leave you to it while I order a pizza." A final kiss and he closed the door behind him. Penny ran a little more hot water in and soaked for a longer before drying off and sorting herself out. She threw on pjs and a dressing gown, joining Jeremy in the lounge. He was sat at the dining table, typing on his laptop, glass of wine next to him, glasses on. She picked up her ipad and lay on the sofa, checking her email. Once up to date, she approached Jeremy, sliding her arms over his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Getting ahead on your articles?" She asked.

"Yep, I try to stay ahead anyway but being away for so long, those will all be used up, I don't want to be worrying about doing them while we are away. I got several done at the farm, but do need inspiration sometimes."

"Of course you do, not even the mighty Clarkson can magic a column from nowhere." He laughed.

"Oh you'd be surprised the rubbish I can write about."

"Considering what you have ranted about on camera, I doubt it," she smiled. "I love that you can relax in my home enough to work here. Do you need to go home to get more clothes or can I stick any of them in the washing machine?"

"You sound much better," he asked.

"I feel it too, you miracle worker."

"Would you prefer to be based here this week?"

"If you don't mind, yes please."

"Then I will stick some stuff in your washing machine this evening. Pizza should be here any minute." Penny got out plates and napkins.

"Do you want to stick with wine or something else?"

"Wine for me." Penny brought through the bottle and a Diet Coke for herself. Curling back up on the sofa, she browsed through some books on Amazon and topped up her Kindle app with various books for the trip, including travel guides to the countries they were driving through, extra information never hurt. She was startled by the buzzer, Jeremy handed her some cash and she went to the door to get the pizza, while Jeremy moved his laptop out of the way. They tucked in chatting, Jeremy telling stories about his kids from the weekend and Penny crazy things her pupils had done.  


The week passed surprisingly fast. A highlight for Penny, was an email from her school, the Head of Year 11 asking her to record a message for the video to be shown at their prom. She might not have had a Year 11 class this year but had taught most of them on their way through the school. She would be somewhere in Africa by Prom itself. She talked to Richard about it and he came up with an idea involving all four of them, persuading James and Jeremy to do it. A few of the crew were happy to shoot and record it, then Jeremy worked with an editor to finish it off, not wanting to ask Andy, who was already contemplating the task of editting Europe and what he might be able to start before they left. Richard called Penny into their office to watch the finished result.

_It opened with Jeremy, James and Richard sitting at old-fashioned school desks, papers scattered over them as they looked at a map of Africa at the front of the room. The camera panned across to Penny sitting at a teacher's desk, sighing deeply. She stood up and walked over to the map, pointing at Ethiopia._

_"Clarkson, the capital of Ethiopia is?"_

_"Lagos Miss."_

_"Wrong, May?"_

_"Addis Ababa Miss."_

_"Correct." Now pointing at The Sudan, "Hammond the capital of The Sudan is?"_

_"Erm... Johannasburg?" Penny rolled her eyes._

_"No, May?"_

_"Khartoum Miss."_

_"Excellent, now your own question," she pointed at Egypt. "It's capital May?"_

_"Cairo Miss."_

_"Excellent full marks May." Jeremy and Richard threw paper balls at him._

_"Well at least one of you might not get lost next week!" The camera panned in on Penny._

_"In all seriousness, I hope you have a fantastic Prom Yr11, I've taught most of you and now you've seen my new pupils and how much hard work I have on my hands whipping them into shape. We'll be out of the country working, I can't possibly tell you where of course, during your actual Prom. Good luck for college and everything you go on to do in the future, miss you all." She waved to them._

"Thank you so much Richard, I love it. Staff will certainly get the lost joke, even if the kids don't." She emailed it over to the Head of Year and got the promise that it wouldn't be seen until the Prom, by which time the news of where GT was shooting could be found out by anyone, as well as congratulations about her job. Jeremy fulfilled his promise to Max and took him for a long drive in the Aston, giving Penny some quiet packing time. They cook together, Jeremy wrote in the evening, wanting to cover articles for when he would take Penny away on holiday. He'd spoken to Andy and Liz, booking her leave, explaining that it was all due to be a surprise, and that was as much as he'd told Penny. With all of them on holiday, where would have been far less for her to do anyway. Their diaries for the rest of the year was filling up with their commitments, GT and otherwise, Penny was starting to look at a possible slot to visit her parents. There looked like a potential gap in November, the weather would be pleasant by then as well. However that would all have to wait until they got back.

Friday morning came, their final meetings, everything seemed to be right on track, Penny handed out the research notes on the countries. She reminded everyone about taking their tablets on Monday morning. Andy suggested having a restful weekend to everyone, which was, of course, met with derision and laughter. He cheered them up with the instruction to not turn up on Tuesday until lunchtime. They disbanded and covered off some of the last minute things that always crop up. Jeremy, James and Richard all tried to get writing of the scripts done before they left that night. Richard confirmed the arrangements for Saturday with everyone. Penny had already checked with Mindy about bringing something, not surprisingly it was contributions to the booze collection. Mindy had delicately enquired as to whether they would want to share a room or not, not wanting to make any assumptions about their relationship. The dress code was make an effort, goodness knows what Jeremy would interpret that as.

Friday evening they plumped for Chinese take-away and DVD evening, rather than a date night. They relaxed on the sofa, drinking wine, Jeremy leaning into the corner, Penny lying against him, between his legs. Chatting quietly as they watched the film.

"I'll head back to mine tomorrow morning and get myself sorted out, start my packing, will then pick you up after lunch. Richard is happy for us to get changed there."

"Sounds like a plan. Will that give you enough time to pack for three weeks?"

"Probably not, can finish it on Sunday though."

"Why don't we both take Sunday to get ourselves fully packed and sorted out, then I can see you at the office on Monday?" Penny suggested.

"Tired of me already, oh dear, that doesn't bode well for our trip!"

"Hardly, practical me is rearing her head. I'd rather be packed early, that way if I think of any last minute things, I still have the time to sort them out."

"In that case, how about a date night on Monday, we could go to your Italian?" He offered.

"Oh lovely, yes please," she replied. "My blood tests came back all clear, just to let you know."

"Good to know, mine are due back on Monday."

Penny rolled over and lay on Jeremy so that they were face to face, chest to chest. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled before pressing a kiss against his lips. Jeremy held her close so she continued, first with little pecks, then with more insistance. Touching his lips, her tongue asked for access and he willingly granted it. She carefully explored, caressing his so gently it took his breath away. Moving carefully against him, he could feel her breasts pressing into him. His hands lightly trailed up and down her back, before pushing her bum down, grinding her against his rapidly growing interest. She broke off kissing him for a moment to smirk at him, then continued, moving her own hips. When he began to move as well, she gave him a final kiss with a knowing look and slid slowly down to kneel between his legs. Undoing his belt, button and flies, she eased his trousers and boxers down, freeing his erection. Penny bowed her head and took him in hand and between her lips. Jeremy watched her initially then closed his eyes and just let the sensations wash over him. Afterwards he pulled Penny back into his arms, dozing lightly.

"Do you want a drink?" Penny stroked his cheek. "I was thinking of making some green tea." He nodded. She eased herself off him and went to the kitchen. Returning with the tray, Jeremy had straightening himself and sat more upright. Penny snuggled into his side. 

"What should I expect tomorrow night?" Penny asked eventually.

"Food and large amounts of drink," he replied straight-faced.

"Ha ha, come on I'm serious."

"It is different most times but probably some silly games, along the lines of Truth or Dare, completely voluntary, you never have to do anything you don't want to, just relax. It is a chance for you to get to know Sarah and Helen, as well as spend more time with Mindy. A little luxury before all our camping. On a different note, how are things with you? Feeling ok, any ill effects or anything?

"I'm fine, don't worry. No ill effects that I have noticed, feeling rather good actually. Am looking forward to tomorrow."

"Then you're all mine tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully.

"Not sure yet but might it not blow a few Hamster braincells if we had sex in his house? Besides if you are planning some serious drinking, would either of us be in a fit state?"

"Very true to both arguments," he laughed. "Well played. It won't stop you teasing me though I suspect." Penny grinned mischievously.

"You've known since France that I was a tease, of course I plan to tease you tomorrow night."

"Oh God I'm in trouble."

"I can finally be openly affectionate in front of our friends, I'll be using the opportunity."

"Come on let's go to bed Pen." He stood up and held out his hand to her to pull her up. They got ready for bed and settled under the covers with Jeremy curled protectively round Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's trick is a real one, if you can manage to find the mood, exercise is another for the same endorphin reason. The information on the implant comes from the NHS website.


	28. Weekend Party at Hammonds'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a boozy couples dinner party in Herefordshire. Penny finally meeting the remaining other halves and doesn't quite get the welcome she'd hoped for. Some silliness as would be expected from the Boys and alcohol, the other halves triumph over them of course.

Chapter 28 - Weekend Party at Hammonds'

  
Saturday morning was a quick start, short showers, a basic breakfast together then Jeremy set off to get his packing done, promising to return after lunch. Penny carefully reviewed her planned wardrobe and started packing it into the duffel bag and rucksack. She would do her camera bag on Sunday, but started to put together the charger cables and all those things that are now needed like a power bank, travel adapters and so on. She had ordered some currency and would collect it from the bank on Monday. Feeling quite organised, she went to the supermarket to stock the Hamster snack bag: biscuits, crisps, nuts, teabags, instant noodles. She had warned the facilities crew about Richard's dietary needs but there would still be lunchtimes to consider. She'd be able to pick other things up en-route but needed a starting point.

Looking at her wardrobe, she dug out a silk maxi dress, black background and printed in large paisley designs, mainly in purple tones and white. It had puffy sleeves that cuffed at her elbows, empire line and a fitted low cut bodice. Her Italian sandals, amethyst jewellery, bracelet, it was quite a 70's look, but elegant rather than hippy. She suspected that Jeremy would love the neckline. Packing an overnight bag, she had some lunch, then skyped with her parents. She told them about the Africa trip, her father was full of advice as ever. Sounding them out about a visit in November, they seemed enthusiastic and penciled the idea in for booking leave themselves. They asked after Jeremy and she told them about the party that night and his idea to go on holiday together after the tour. They were happy for her, they could see that despite their reservations about him, she was happier than they had seen her for a long time. 

Her phone buzzed.

_On my way. Jx_

_All packed and ready to go when you get here. Px_

She put her bags by the door and had a quick cup of tea, knowing how long it would take him. Her brother rang, a pleasant surprise, and they caught up with each other's news, he was shocked but pleased for her, somewhat envious of her job. She mentioned the idea of going to see their parents in November to him. The buzzer went and she apologised to cut him short, explaining that they were going away for the night. She let Jeremy know she'd be right down.

He was parked across the back of their spaces waiting for her with the boot open. He took her bag then opened the door for her. Getting into his side, he kissed her.

"Ready to go?" 

"As I'll ever be."

"Are you nervous? It is just a party Pen."

"I know stupid isn't it. When I went to Richard's at the beginning of May, it was as a colleague, his new PA, now I'm going as your girlfriend, meeting the other partners of the team, just feels a bit weird, that's all."

"You need to put Miss Practical back in her box and relax. We are going to a party, as a couple, held by our closest friends, it is as simple as that. None of us stand on ceremony, labels are meaningless, Mindy probably would have invited you as our PA. I get to show you off, and don't have to keep my hands to myself, like I do at work." He grinned wolfishly at her. She couldn't help but smile and relaxed into the seat, appreciating the car.

"Thank you for changing over to this car, Jeremy. I have nothing against your Merc but this is gorgeous. Bringing back lots of very happy memories of France. An Aston is my dream car, they just have such nice lines, Jags are a close second. I know that I'm purely judging them on aesthetics, a typical woman thing to do, but as another driver on the road, they will turn my head every time for a drool. And now I'm being driven in one, that my boyfriend owns. Still blows a few braincells."

"I have to admit, a pleasure to drive, must remember to take some photos when we arrive, it's tweeting time again. Background of Chez Hammond, an Aston and you, confusion again."

"You are a terror on there."

"Quite possibly but I only said that I needed you to stop me tweeting when drunk, not sober." Once out of London, Jeremy was able to put his foot down and take hold of Penny's hand, relaxing. He glanced at her, so happy and relaxed. It had been quite a fortnight for them both: they'd both admitted their feelings to each other; made love for the first time; told their colleagues and families and been out properly together in public, survived being papped. He was looking forward to Africa, he always felt so alive on their trips and having Penny there was such a bonus, missing her would have been a major distraction to him. She was part of the team now, the guys proved that in Madrid when that idiot was hassling her. He settled down to enjoy the drive, Hammond insisted on living stupidly far away but it was a beautiful drive. They chatted as he drove.

Penny finally recognised where she was, having driven there from a very different direction in May. Turning into the drive, Jeremy pulled up near the front door, the first car there. He got out and snapped a quick shot of Penny in the Aston, then opened her door, so that she could lean against the bonnet for another.

"Oh I've had an evil idea, all four of us, line cars up and take the shot of you with them. James will be in his Ferrari, Andy will probably come in a Jag for comfort, I'll ask Hammond to get the Morgan out, he's well known for it. First let's go inside, I'm surprised we've managed to get this far without the furry alarms going off." They almost got to the front door when it opened.

"Jez, Penny you made it," Richard was in full country gentleman mode again. "Sorry was out giving the dogs a long walk or we'd have heard your arrival." He kissed Penny on the cheek. Jeremy explained his photo plan, Richard laughed and went off to pull the Morgan out of the garage, then Jeremy moved the Aston forward to leave more space for James and Andy to line up behind them. Jeremy got their bags out of the boot.

"Penny, we've put you both in the room you had in May. If you want to get settled then Mindy and the girls are in the kitchen." Penny headed straight up and hung up her dress. Put her dressing gown and sponge bag in the en-suite and her nighty under the pillow on her side. Going downstairs she went into the kitchen.

"Hi Mindy," she greeted the hive of activity, "what can I do to help?" Mindy turned round and smiled at her.

"Hi Penny, lovely to see you, crazy lady!" They hugged. 

"Hi Izzy, Willow, you both ok?" Penny said. They both nodded and grinned.

"Mum, why is Penny crazy? Working with Dad isn't that bad is it?" Izzy asked. Mindy raised a questioning eyebrow to Penny, who smiled and nodded.

"Because Penny has started dating Uncle Jeremy," Mindy explained. The girls looked surprised at Penny who shrugged and smiled.

"Where is he?" Willow asked.

"Well he didn't follow me upstairs with his bag so I assume he's with your Dad," Penny answered. The girls looked at each other and said simultaneously,

"In the garage!" They ran off laughing, looking for him.

"They are being picked up in about an hour," Mindy reassured her. She showed Penny what needed doing. They were soon chopping and chatting, Mindy having a fantastic ability to make her feel relaxed and part of of everything. 

"The others will be here later, I asked Richard to tell them a different time so that we could have a bit of time alone." Mindy said. "Honestly, how are you?"

"Stupidly happy Mindy, having to try and keep a goofy grin off my face most of the time." Mindy smiled indulgently.

"Richard could have knocked me down with a feather when he told me."

"I know the feeling, took me by surprise too, really wasn't looking for anything, happy on my own, he wore me down, got under my skin."

"He is persistent, I'll give him that," Mindy conceded. "Must be odd working together though?"

"Not really, I can separate the two sides, I worked with an ex when I was in the corporate world, not as closely as this, but we can make it work. No-one knew while we were on the last trip, I know Richard was putting pieces together but it didn't get in the way of doing the job. It is more akin to working with a friend, you can be a professional and do your job, then have a laugh at other times. My school had at least five sets of married couples, so I had plenty of examples of what works and what doesn't."

"Just remember that I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Mindy, I appreciate that. It got a bit overwhelming last weekend but Richard and James sorted my head out." Between them they got everything to the stage where it could be left to be heated up or served.

"I think it's time to put the kettle on. Why don't you find out what the Boys want, but warn them, no alcohol until the girls have gone?" Penny laughed and headed over to the garage. She found the girls out there with them.

"Kettle is on, what would you like?" She asked. "Mindy says everything will be kettle-based until after collection time, by the way."

"She is, of course, the Boss. I'll have tea please Pen." Richard gestured for the same.

"Well come in in a few minutes, no delivery service today."

"Yes Miss Penny," they chorussed laughing. She closed the garage door shaking her head.

"One large pot of tea for all of us, they will be in soon, I told them no deliveries." Mindy laughed.

"Hopefully the girls will come in too, I think they are packed but they might want to get changed." They put the teapot, mugs, milk and a plate of biscuits on the kitchen table. Sitting down, they were chatting over mugs when the Boys came in. They washed their hands, Jeremy sat in a chair next to Penny, automatically sliding his arm over her shoulders, stroking her arm with his fingers, Penny leaned into his touch. Richard poured their drinks. Mindy scrutinised them carefully then nodded.

"Ok I can see it now," she stated, with Penny and Jeremy looking at her confused, as if they walked into the middle of a conversation. 

"Sorry Love, you're not making sense," Richard replied. She frowned at him then gestured to the pair of them.

"Look they are a pair, it is obvious when you see them together. They just work." She tried to explain. Richard looked at them as well, his head on one side.

"Oh yes, you're right as usual Mind." Jeremy rolled his eyes at them. "Everything ok with the food?"

"Yes Penny and I got it sorted, just need to go into the oven and so on later. We now have plenty of time to go and get ourselves ready."

"An excellent idea, can't have them feeling ashamed of us!" Penny said. "Want to scrub my back?" She asked Jeremy.

"Egh, Penny please, I'm not ready for those kind of mental images," Richard groaned, closing his eyes and shuddering. The rest of them laughed at him.

"Sorry Richard, was just too easy to wind you up," Penny admitted.

"She does love to tease, think yourself lucky it wasn't in front of the whole crew this time!"

"True," Richard conceded.

"Thinking of that, I stocked up on Hamster snacks this afternoon," everyone laughed at Richard and Penny winked at him. "With that I really am going to ready now." She turned to kiss Jeremy then left the room.

Penny took a shower, washing her hair quickly. Drying off, she moisturised and brushed her teeth, wrapped her hair in a turban towel and threw on her dressing gown. Her freckles were still in full force from Europe so she didn't bother with foundation, she focussed on her eyes, somewhat smokey with a cat's eye flick of dark green eye liner and plenty of mascara. She knew the Seventies was big on false lashes but those were beyond her. Unwrapping her hair she tried something new and french plaited the front from one side to the other like an alice band and was quite pleased with the result. She was undecided about the back and just left it ringletting as it dried for the time being. There was a knock on the door, she checked her dressing gown was decent before answering. It was only Jeremy.

"You look gorgeous Pen."

"Very sweet of you dear man but you are somewhat biased. Has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Yes James and Sarah are here and getting changed. The girls have been collected for their sleepovers so it is now an adults' only zone. We've had a slightly different idea about the photo. As soon as you and the three of us are ready then we can take it, Andy will probably be here by then and he can take the photo."

"I put myself completely in your hands."

"Oh that is a dangerous thing to say to me and you know it!" She walked over to him, stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Why do you think I did?" She teased. "Now get your backside into that shower, she swotted his bum to encourage him in the right direction. Once she heard the water running, she took off her dressing gown, put on a black lace plunging front fastening bra and matching knickers, then her Italian shoes. Spraying perfume on, including down her cleavage. Looking in the mirror, she continued to debate her hair, holding it back, folding it up then decided to leave the back loose. She slid the dress carefully over her head, did up the hidden zip under her arm then the pearl buttons at the front and sash at the back. Hooking on the long delicate silver chain and amethyst earrings, then the necklace that ended partway down her cleavage and her bracelet, the final touch was a lilac tone lipstick. She heard the water stop, Jeremy brushing his teeth then the tap running in the sink, so she assumed he was shaving, as he hadn't this morning. She waited for him to emerge.

"Well you certainly have made an effort, as instructed. How could you ever describe yourself as not feminine?" He swept her hair off her neck and kissed the back of it.

"Would you prefer my hair up?"

"Not at all, I like finding it myself as much as being presented with it. How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"By being the lovely man you are, now give me a kiss and I'll see you downstairs." He kissed her carefully to not smudge her lipstick, she picked up her phone and left him to get dressed.

In the lounge she found Richard and James, Richard in a chocolate velvet smoking jacket, James in a navy silk open necked shirt and navy jacket with darker jeans than usual. Richard spotted her and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Hi Penny, first lady down, you look lovely. Did Jeremy tell you our idea?"

"Thank you, not exactly, only that there is one, not what it is. Hi James, are you any way near packed yet?"

"I've made a start yes, I suppose you've finished already?" Penny laughed.

"Not yet, snack bag is ready, doing my camera bag tomorrow, will take another run at my bags tomorrow no doubt." Richard checked his watch and went to turn the oven on. Jeremy walked in, wearing a light blue shirt and dark grey jacket with dark jeans. 

"Oh I approve," she walked over to Jeremy and kissed him. Richard returned.

"Great now we just need someone to take the photo," Richard commented.

"Will I do?" Andy asked, standing behind Richard, who jumped.

"Guilty conscience Hamster?" Jeremy asked laughing.

"Course not, just didn't hear his car or the front door," Richard blustered.

"Oh like you should be surprised, he used to do it all the time in the portakabin or in the hanger." Jeremy replied, Penny laughed at the smug look on Andy's face. "Yes you certainly will do Andy, we need some photos taking outside for our next bit of twitter fun."

"Should I be worried?" Andy asked Penny.

"I don't know, they plotted while I was getting ready." Jeremy ushered them all outside. He had Andy move his Jag out of the way as he didn't want to be involved. He was relieved that he's guessed correctly that James wouldn't drive this far in his Panda, or it wouldn't be as impactful. The three of them each posed behind their car, while Penny was in front of the Aston, leaning against the wing. Andy took a few shots then sent Richard into his study to get a folder for Penny to hold in Miss Penny mode. He took individual shots of each of them leaning on the roof of their car, then the three of them round Penny, finally Penny on her own with the three cars. 

"Thanks Andy, go and get changed then I'll set up the tripod and take a few pics of all eight of us, it has been a while since this was the case." They went back inside, Penny headed for the kitchen hearing voices coming from in there. Mindy was with a tall woman with a shoulder length blonde bob, chatting as they loaded trays into the oven. Mindy spotted her.

"Ah Penny, this is Sarah, Sarah here is the infamous Penny." They greeted each other politely.

"Infamous, should I be worried?" Penny asked nervously.

"I've heard a lot about you from James, nothing for you to worry about. You've looked after my guy so far so no complaints from me. I'm sure I can give you a few pointers into the enigma that is James. Mindy is happy with how you've handled Richard so far, from what she'd been telling me."

"Enigma is an excellent adjective for him, but any tips are very very welcome, I'm only scratching the surface of reading him."

"You didn't do too badly in Europe and he enjoyed film night as well," Sarah commented, her tone a little cool.

"Good to know thanks."

"Sarah, I trust her completely with Richard, she looked after him and he trusts her, even down to making sure he had enough food, didn't drink himself stupid, got to bed safely and was up in time to have breakfast with painkillers waiting for him." Mindy said, recognising a change in tone from Sarah and wanting to diffuse anything.

"I'm just being cautious, she has barely been here five minutes and has already hooked up with Jeremy for goodness sake." Sarah's tone was edging on aggressive.

"You only need to see them together and you'll see, them, it's right," Mindy tried to explain.

"Sarah, really I started this as a job, uprooted my whole life to come to London for this job. Jeremy was the last thing I expected to find. Believe me I wasn't looking for anything beyond a potentially really interesting and exciting job. I have never looked at or considered anyone in a relationship in my life, I've not even considered men fullstop for nearly fifteen years, so Jeremy was a massive change for me."

"What!" Richard was at the kitchen door. Jeremy, James and Andy appeared at the noise. "What did you just say Penny?" Jeremy walked over to Penny, stood behind her with an arm round her protectively.

"Kim?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I didn't plan to be sober when discussing this. My previous relationship ended last year, you guys knew that much. It lasted ten years and was with a woman." Penny looked around at the faces of the rest of the party. "Do I need to scrape all of your jaws off the floor?"

"Does something like that seriously matter? I told you all that I was crazy about her and that is all that matters. She is still the same person we've known since Easter. She got us all up, fit to drive, made sure we were fed, got to bed when we should, sorted out our squabble and so on. She just needed to be ready to tell you all. Now Richard are you going to do your job as host and get Penny a massive G&T, I think she could use it? We'll be on the terrace." Jeremy guided Penny outside, sat on one of the sofas and pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you ok darling?" He dug around in his pocket for a hanky. Penny was a little teary.

"Well I never thought I'd be telling them all to prove that I wasn't interested in James! Had thought about how to make it funny in some way." Richard appeared with a large full gin glass.

"Penny I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that, it was just a rather surprising comment to walk into the middle of. It does explain why Jeremy was so determined to be open about being with you though. So with the whole world to choose from, you still chose our oaf? Seriously please see the shrink." Penny could help a giggle at that and took a large slug of gin.

"I didn't mean to cause an argument at your party Richard, have been looking forward to this so much," Penny apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for Penny," he reassured her. "Please come back inside when you are ready, we're in the lounge." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and left. Jeremy lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

"I couldn't give a stuff about it, we know what's what, that is all that matters. That and the fact that I love you of course," Jeremy said tenderly.

"I know and I think I've come up with something to lighten the mood, I'm sure Richard won't mind." Between them they finished the G&T, got up and went back inside. The lounge was full of everyone. Sarah got up as they came in.

"Penny, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you and Jeremy were that serious." Penny waved her to stop.

"Sarah it's ok, I can understand, a woman going away with a huge group of men that includes your's. You have nothing to worry about. If anybody does have anything to worry about it would be Richard." 

"What?" Richard looked confused.

"Oh yes Richard, Mindy is far more my type than James," she said it straight-faced then winked at him. Jeremy couldn't contain a belly laugh and the others realised she'd got them again. "Oh you are too easy Richard, sorry to pick on you. Why don't you get me another drink and one for yourself, you look like you could do with one?" Andy calmed down and got her attention.

"Penny, can I introduce you to Helen." Helen was sitting on the sofa beside Andy, she was in her fifties, looking very elegant in a black silk dress.

"Ah the brave woman who has to put up with your driving and moods, pleasure."

"Not sure about brave, mad possibly for wanting to spend three weeks camping with thirty men but if I keep these three in line, hopefully it could improve his moods, driving I can't do much about. Lovely to meet you." Jeremy sat down on one of the sofas, Penny leaning back against him, an arm round her. Everyone was chatting, Penny just sat and listened, smiling at the familiarity everyone had. Richard handed her a fresh G&T, she smiled her thanks.

"You ok now?" He asked quietly.

"I am, I can understand her concern I suppose, she hasn't spent time with me like Mindy did, so I'm an unknown quantity. Hopefully tonight can reassure her that I only have eyes for this one." She kissed Jeremy's hand that was round her. 

"I'm going to have to watch my step with you if these are the kinds of surprises you have in you. Oh and eyes off my wife!" He winked at her as Jeremy and Penny laughed.

"I told you she was interesting Hammond, and you didn't know the half of it," Jeremy gloated. "Oh no watch out, Andy's about to make a speech and it's not eleven o'clock!"

"Button it Clarkson. Just wanted to say thanks to Mindy and Richard, in advance, for your hospitality this evening, in case I'm not fit to in the morning. Let's enjoy an evening of good food, good drink and excellent company. This will be a tough tour but I think..." a buzzer went off. Mindy jumped up and Penny followed her to help.

"Smells great in here, what can I do?"

"Can you put these on that serving plate?" Penny carefully arranged the canapes on the plate, then took them through, Mindy followed with a second.

"Darling you might want to avoid this plate, fishy." Mindy warned Richard as the others laughed at him. "Now I'm feeding everyone, shouldn't you be getting them drunk?" Richard hurried to his feet to refresh eveyone's glasses. Jeremy pulled Penny back down onto the sofa against him.

"You should wear silk more often, makes you so strokable," he whispered in her ear.

"Careful or I'll start purring." She turned to look at him smiling and he kissed her lips.

"You're as bad as newly-weds the pair of you!" Mindy commented indulgently. Penny blushed and Jeremy grinned at Mindy.

"You'd better believe it," he commented lasciviously. Penny slapped his leg. Richard laughed at the pair of them.

James and Andy had been chatting, Jeremy overheard and started to get involved, pulling in Richard as well. The ladies moved to help Mindy, bringing their glasses with them.

"Don't know how you put up with all the car conversations," Helen said to Penny.

"Oh I phase them out unless they start to actually argue, or threaten to drive Jeremy in my Astra to distract him," Penny replied.

"That is just cruel!" Sarah commented.

"Yes, works wonders. You're lucky, James enjoys non-car conversations more than the others, has a few more feathers to his bow," Penny replied.

"Yes, he has hasn't he, more cultured too. Can I have a word in private?" Penny nodded and they went outside.

"Just wanted to clear the air between us. I understand what Mindy was trying to tell me now, you're in love with him aren't you?"

"I am, when Richard came in I was trying to explain that I don't trust many men, wasn't looking for anyone to share my life with, Jeremy really took me by surprise. He was prepared to wait for me, let me set the pace and makes me feel like the most special woman in the world. James is a really nice guy, I enjoyed our evening together, he's a friend and the more I learn about him, the better I can do my job and help him, just like when I spent the weekend here. That was my only reason for it, he has my back too, which I appreciate. He was great helping me move in, put up some shelves and with my neighbours and twitter. Are we ok?" Sarah nodded and gave her a hug.

"Let's go and get drunk," Sarah suggested. They went back into the kitchen.

"Right ladies, in the interest of bringing those men into line, if any of you want anything put in their diaries, please text or email me. Here's to reminding them of where they stand in the pecking order," Penny proposed as a toast. They laughed and clinked glasses as Andy came in.

"Dare I come in? Richard sent me to see whether he needs to move us onto wine if dinner is ready," he asked.

"He can come and start carrying everything through, then start on serving wine," Mindy instructed. Richard and James took everything through, letting the ladies all sit down, then Richard served various wine options as everyone helped themselves to food. Mindy looked round her table, everyone eating, drinking and chatting animatedly, another successful party.

"Mindy, I'm so glad I've not got a waistband on tonight!" Penny leaned back in her chair. "That was delicious and I'm stuffed."

"Here, here," reiterated Jeremy, raising a glass to her.

"Who's for whiskey?" Richard asked. Everyone opted for it apart from Penny and Jeremy. "Jeremy? Not like you." Jeremy shrugged.

"Penny's allergic to it, would want to make her ill from any residue of it," he explained. "I'll stick to wine."

"Go for it if you want to, it shouldn't be a problem honestly," Penny insisted. He raised a questioning eyebrow and she nodded. "Count him in Richard and leave me the bottle of rose."

"What happened to Miss Sensible?" Jeremy asked her.

"She stayed in London, you brought the crazy, impetuous one with you, thought you'd realised. Miss Sensible would never wear a neckline this low." She winked at him. He leaned in to look down her neckline.

"It is an excellent neckline."

"Well you can think about it while I help Mindy clear the table, please can you take my glass through for me." James, Sarah and Penny helped clear the table and load the dishwasher, as the most sober ones left, so least likely to drop anything. Back in the lounge, Jeremy pulled her onto his lap, handing her a full glass of wine.

"Well normally I'd suggest a game of Truth, but I think that we can all concede that Penny has won that already," Richard began, she raised a glass to him. "Instead I thought that I could put some music on and we spill over outside, it is a glorious evening, should anyone feel the urge to dance, there is plenty of space."

"Go for it Richard," Andy agreed. He helped Richard open out the doors and James lit the outdoor candles.

"Want to go for a walk Pen?" Jeremy suggested, she nodded. He took her hand and led her down the path, heading for the gardens, knowing exactly where he was going.

"It is such a beautiful evening," Penny sighed, enjoying walking with him in the warm air, feeling buzzed from all of the good food and drink. Jeremy led her to a gazebo, where there was a large lounger. 

"Just how crazy and impetuous are you feeling tonight?" Jeremy asked her, lust darkening his eyes. He pushed her down onto the lounger and stretched out pressed against her. She moaned as she felt him start to harden against her. He stroke her through the silk, appreciating her luscious curves.

"Possibly just crazy enough to fool around outdoors," Penny replied before kissing him breathless. "I can't wait til you get your results on Monday and it will be just us, any time anywhere," she murmured in his ear before nibbling it. She moved her hands under his jacket, down his back, squeezed his bum with both of her small hands. Pushing him tight against her, she hummed with the feel of him. Moving her hands up, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, then pulled his shirt to get to his skin. Jeremy stroked her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under this attention, fumbling with the pearl buttons, he loosened her bodice and slid his hands inside. She arched into his hands as he kissed her passionately to keep them both quiet. Sliding his hand between her breasts, he felt the clasp. Breaking their kiss, he chuckled dirtily.

"Now this is a unexpected bonus." He undid it and exposed her breasts to the warm evening air. "I never tire of the sight of your glorious assets." Burying his face between them, he inhaled her fragrances and also caught the scent of her perfume. He lavished attention on them as she ran her fingers through his curls, holding him close, gasping quietly at the sensations he was creating. He ran his hand down the side of her body and started to pull her skirt up, sliding his hand between her legs, feeling the dampness of her knickers from his attention. Stroking her through the lace, she was soon moaning from the dual assault. Edging his fingers under the lace, he pushed two fingers deep into her, reclaiming her mouth to silence both of their moans. Playing her body, knowing her sweet spots and rhythms, while kissing her passionately, intensely he gave her an extended orgasm. Holding her close while she calmed down, he dropped gentle kisses on her lips. Straightening her skirt, he carefully fastened her bra clasp and did up her buttons. They lay, in each other's arms, realising the sun had gone down.

"That was an amazing and unexpected first," Penny commented. She moved her hand down his front, over his stomach but he stopped her before she reached his fly. She looked questioningly into his eyes.

"Later, just had to touch you as soon as I could. You know what they'll all be thinking."

"I don't care, we're a couple enjoying each other," she replied.

"They'll just be envious and it's not like they will not all be at it Sunday and Monday. Anyway, as if I could resist you all evening looking as sexy as you do."

"All for you, want you to be proud of me." She rolled to face him, just able to still see him.  
"You crazy woman, I'm insanely proud of you, to be with you. Feel ready to go back now?" She nodded, swung her legs off the lounger and stood up, smoothing down her dress, automatically patting her hair into place. Jeremy found his jacket and put it on again. Stepping back onto the path, he looked at her in the moonlight, pulled her into his arms again and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arm round her shoulders, she round his waist and they strolled slowly back to the terrace, hearing the others as they approached.

"We thought you'd got lost, were about to send out search parties. You're at least two rounds behind now Jez. Penny I put the wine back in the fridge, didn't want it getting warm," Richard greeted them.

"Great thanks, I'll find it," Penny wandered into the kitchen, found a fresh glass and opened the fridge. Closing it, she realised Mindy had followed her.

"You ok?" Mindy asked.

"Couldn't be better, why?"

"Your dress is buttoned up wrong!"

"Drat, thought he'd done it right," Penny looked down to correct it and realised it was right and blushed. "Mindy!"

"Couldn't resist, the gazebo by any chance?" Penny nodded. "Richard and I have spent our fair share of time down there too, don't worry we couldn't hear anything. I think it's lovely, you have an air about you that wasn't there in May. I've not seen Jez this happy for years. He was a mess when things ended with Francie. You seem to be doing him a world of good."

"Can I talk to you Mindy? Really talk? I'm desperate for a proper girlie talk with someone and don't have anyone. My best friend doesn't approve or understand, and Jo is a friend but not that kind."

"Of course, come on, let's take this bottle to Richard's study, we can chat in there." They curled up on his sofa. Penny took a large sip of wine.

"I'm just having such an incredible time with Jeremy, he makes me feel so alive. I've not had a sex-life this good in over twenty years and certainly didn't expect to find it in my forties. He is so sweet and considerate to me."

"He can be, most people just don't realise it. How good things get in your forties is a little secret we marrieds keep to ourselves, especially if pregnancy is taken off the table, I made sure of that with Richard. Never underestimate how much fun spontaneity is, but I don't need to tell you that this evening!" Mindy grinned at Penny.

"I've just started on the implant, but it is too soon yet, I am looking forward to that though. This evening was just about me, and that isn't unusual, I'm just not used to being treated so well.

"Every woman deserves it, I'm sorry that anyone has made you think otherwise. Richard treats me like that too. Every time he comes back from a trip is like a honeymoon, he calls me from the road most days."

"He is a complete sweetie, a real friend to me. He is so full of energy, you are a lucky lady."

"And don't I know it!" Mindy grinned smugly. "Possibly not tonight, he won't be able to see straight by the time he gets to bed I suspect, but he'll be desperate to make it up to me tomorrow." They were laughing, knowing Richard's enjoyment of a drink or three when the door opened and he was there. They both looked at his slightly unfocussed expression, gave each other a look and laughed harder.

"Was wondering what happened to you both, everything ok?" He looked confused.

"We were just having a chat Darling. Will come and join the rest of you now," Mindy stood up, picked up her glass, kissed him on his cheek and headed out. Penny took the bottle, as well as her glass, kissed him on his other cheek and followed Mindy. He turned round and ruffled his hair, looking very confused. Returning to the terrace, Penny sat beside Jeremy, leaning back against him, his arm slid round her instinctively. Penny caught Mindy's eye, who smiled at them both. She looked round the terrace at everyone, Jeremy's closest friends, her colleagues and now her friends too.

The party continued with Andy and Helen calling it a night around one, Sarah and James about half an hour later. Richard, Mindy, Penny and Jeremy moved back into the lounge, finally feeling the chill of the late hour. Mindy and Penny made hot drinks for them all. Penny slipped off her shoes and sat with her feet in Jeremy's lap, he stroked her feet. Mindy was snuggled into Richard's side. This is what I've missed having, being able to be a couple openly with others and socialising with other couples, Penny thought. She was glad she'd had a chance to get to know Mindy beforehand.

Jeremy gazed at Penny, it had been something of a rollercoaster of an evening but she'd ridden it out and recovered from it. She'd held her own, managing to make a joke from it. She looked so stunning, he'd not been able to resist taking her to the gazebo. Richard had mentioned it to him after a few too many one night. He was proud of the way she'd fitted in, he'd been to too many of these parties stag for his taste. These people were the family he chose, they were his life, he needed them to like her. Mindy appeared to have taken her under her wing and he knew how protective Richard was of her. He had so many plans for her, a holiday when they got back, then to meet Fin and Katya and to take her to the farm. Perhaps he could host a party like this up there one day. Right now he just wanted to take her to bed.

"Sorry Mindy, Hammond but I need to take Pen to bed now," he announced.

"You not get enough in the gazebo?" Richard asked giggling.

"I did but clearly Jeremy needs more and who am I to refuse him?" Penny retorted smirking.

"I think I should try and help this one to bed too," Mindy said.

"Need a hand?" Penny offered.

"No, he's small enough that I can manage, done it enough times after all," Mindy laughed. Jeremy and Penny bid her good night and headed up to their room. 

Jeremy closed the bedroom door behind them, turning to look at Penny, his intent clear on his face.

"God I want you Pen, not sure I'm in a fit state but I have to give it a bloody go." Penny smiled and watched his face as she unbuttoned and unzipped, then pulled the dress over her head. She quickly removed her jewellery then slipped off her underwear. Standing naked with her hands on her hip, she smirked at him.

"Come on slowcoach, what can't multi-task after a few drinks?" She slunk onto the bed, and laid on her stomach, knees bent and ankles crossed in the air. He still stood gaping at her.

"Oh for goodness sake, if you want something doing Penny, do it yourself," she muttered and she got up and walked over to him. Pushing off his jacket, she threw it on a chair. Unbuttoning his shirt, she kissed the exposed skin of his chest before it went the way of his jacket. Pressing against his chest, she slid slowly up onto her tiptoes, relishing the slide of skin on skin, reaching his lips, she kissed him. This woke him out of his stupor. He grabbed her, picking her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs round his waist and arms round his neck. Walking to the bed, he sat down with her still wrapped round him, kissing enthusiastically and grinding down onto his clear arousal.

"How would you like me?" She squirmed delightedly on his lap, waiting for his answer. "Something like this again? Behind me? On top of me? Need me to think for you?" She teased him as she licked and nipped at his ear. He nodded slowly at her last comment. Crawling back off his lap, she knelt to remove his shoes and socks, pulled him to his feet, unbuckling his belt, opening his trousers and letting them fall. She stepped away and arranged the pillows. Pulling off his boxers, she pushed him back on the bed and went to the bathroom to find his sponge bag. Throwing the condoms on the bedside table, she crawled up the bed to where Jeremy was waiting for her, idly stroking himself. Kneeling between his legs, she replaced his hand with her's as she leaned in to exchange several long, slow, wet kisses. He pulled her against him, groaning at the feel of her. She sped up her hand as he reached over for one of the condom. Removing her hand, he kissed her palm and rolled the condom on.

"Ready?" She nodded and he picked her again, sliding his legs between her. She adjusted herself, kneeling up while now straddling his thighs and he guided himself into her. Sinking down onto him fully they both groaned in delight. Her arms draped round his neck, she started to move slowly, gaining confidence in the best range of movements for them both. Rocking her hips and kissing him enthusiastically she was able to increase the pace. Jeremy began to thrust up into her and she adjusted her angle to get better friction against her clit, arching her back delightedly as it worked. Jeremy took this opportunity to worship her breasts, having wrapped his arms behind her to give her support.

"If you can, try leaning back on your arms behind you," he panted. Penny managed to put her hands just below his knees and braced herself on straight arms, groaning immediately as his thrust hit her G-spot. He reached down and began to stroke her.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that," she moaned.

"Good," he growled in response. He thrust as fast as he could given the position as she rocked her hips, panting desperately. He feasted on the view of her, eyes closed, lips open, head flung back, breasts heaving as she panted her way to release. Stroking her faster she began to spasm and he prevented her from falling back, pulling her against him, he lasted for another minute and groaned his release against her shoulder, thrusting up into her. She lay against his chest, hands flat on him, he held her close, sliding down the bed a little, resting against the pillows. 

"How the hell are you that flexible?" He managed eventually. Penny laughed gently, sitting up slightly to look at him.

"Yoga when I was younger and regular swimming, you'd be surprised just how flexible I can be. Play your cards right and you might even find out." Jeremy laughed and felt himself slide out of her. Penny peeled herself away carefully, as he removed the condom, knotting it. Penny took it from him and went into the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, she'd removed her make-up and freshened up a little, and with two large glasses of water. She put one of each side of the bed, slipped on her nighty and rearranged the pillows for sleeping. Jeremy appeared in his pj trousers, took several large gulps of water and joined her in bed. She rolled into his arms, they kissed tenderly, sated and settled with her head on his bare chest.

Sunday saw most of them in a fairly sorry state. Jeremy and Penny showered together , comfortably washing each other without wanting to take it further, both a little too hungover to do more. Once dressed, they headed downstairs towards signs of life in the kitchen. Penny took a selection of painkillers down with her, which she put on the kitchen table next to large pots of tea and coffee. Mindy was laying huge amounts of bacon and sausages on trays to go in the oven, a large bowl of egg was ready to be scrambled.

"Morning Mindy, how did you sleep? Can I do anything to help?" Penny greeted her.

"Morning Penny, I slept fine, not so sure about Richard, does passing out count as sleep? Could you take some coffee and tablets to Richard please? I've been laying out raw meat." Penny laughed, poured some black coffee, added several sugars and took it with painkillers, upstairs. Knocked on the door, she could hear signs of life inside.

"Not so loud," was clearly audible. She carefully opened the door.

"Richard, are you decent?"

"Just about." Penny walked in to find him laid on his side, bed covers up to his waist. She put the mug and tablets on his bedside cabinet.

"Strong coffee and painkillers, try and get those down you. There will be food in about twenty minutes, both should have kicked in by then."

"Thanks, you didn't have to bring them up, I didn't do anything too stupid last night for Mindy to be angry at me about did I? Couldn't handle an argument this morning," he asked, trying to pull himself slowly up into a sitting position.

"Oh Mindy asked me to dose you up. No you didn't that I know of, but Jeremy and I weren't around all of the time. Mindy seems in a good mood to be honest. I would recommend making a massive fuss of her today though. Maybe even check with Andy whether you are needed in the office tomorrow, take her out for the day while the girls are at school."

"Not a bad idea, Penny. Has Andy surfaced yet?"

"I didn't see him, only Mindy was in the kitchen, unless he was outside."

"He and Helen might have taken the dogs out for Mindy I suppose."

"Well I'll leave you to it and go and help Mindy, see you downstairs." Penny closed the door behind her. Richard swallowed the tablet with a large gulp of coffee, grateful she'd put sugar in it. Swigging the rest of the coffee, he dragged himself into the shower. By the time he was dressed, he was feeling more human and appreciated the food smells coming from the kitchen when he opened the bedroom door. Entering the kitchen, he found his male colleagues sitting round the big pine table, all looking a little delicate and their other halves putting platters of food on the table, laughing at the state of them. Once he was spotted, they gave him a round of applause.

"Perfect timing Darling," Mindy greeted him with a kiss. "Think you can eat anything yet?"

"Sorry about last night," he murmured in her ear, having realised when in the bathroom that he must have thrown up at least once when they went to bed, as well as not remembering actually getting to bed as well. He kissed her as she ruffled his damp hair with a laugh, then sat down at the table. Everyone tucked in while drinking copious amount of tea, or coffee and orange juice.

"Now Jez, Andy, I need to remind you to look after Richard on this trip or you'll be answering to me when you get back. I'm hoping with Penny along it will be less of an issue but it wouldn't be a trip if I didn't threaten the pair of you anyway," Mindy warned them severely.

"It is funny now May is never included on your threats," Jeremy grumbled.

"Perhaps it is because I treat people with a little more respect than you Clarkson," James commented mildly.

"Have the dogs been out?" Richard asked everyone. The general consensus was that they had not.

"How about you males get out of our hair and take them for a long walk, let us get this place back into a state that I'm prepare to let our girls see." 

"Well it is clear who wears the trousers in this house," Jeremy commented dryly.

"You'd better believe it Jez, now go and get some shoes on boys or you'll all be cleaning up accidents on the mud room floor!" Mindy replied, while Helen, Sarah and Penny laughed at the Boys scrambling to their feet to do as they were told. As soon as they had left with the dogs, they loaded the dishwasher, checked for glasses on the terrace and in the lounge, then Penny made a fresh pot of tea and they retired to the lounge for a gossip.

"So were any of them in a fit state for anything by the time you got to bed?" Mindy opened with. "I had to help Richard to bed so no chance but he'll be feeling so guilty, I expect him to be really wanting to make it up to me tonight."

"Andy, as if, he's a bit of a lightweight with the drink anyway," Helen sighed.

"I slept very well thanks to James," Sarah smirked. They all turned to look at Penny, who blushed.

"Come on Penny, spill, you know you want to. We've been doing this for years together and you are one of the gang now," Mindy urged. Penny took a gulp of tea.

"I had to drive but yes, no complaints. Do they know this happens?"

"Not a clue. Two in one evening, lucky lady!" Mindy giggled.

"Well I'm sending him home to pack today, give me time to get sorted out as well, but we have date night tomorrow," Penny commented.

"Ah but you'll be with him on the trip," Sarah said.

"True but in my own tent. We told Andy we're not about to rub it in everyone's faces and I don't relish the idea of having breakfast with thirty men who all think they know what I was up to the night before! Besides all that heat and sand and no showers, doesn't say romance to me." They all shuddered at the thought.

"Where are you going on holiday afterwards this time?" Helen asked Mindy.

"Barbados, just the pair of us for a week, while the girls are with my parents then a family holiday at the end of August."

"Andy and I are going to Italy, villa in Tuscany for a fortnight, just the pair of us."

"James is taking me to the South of France, he's found a villa down there with a pool, housekeeper and so on for a fortnight."

"Jeremy has asked me to trust him to book something, I have no idea what or where or how long."

"You brave woman!" Mindy exclaimed.

"You're crazy, how will you know what to pack?" Sarah asked. Penny shrugged.

"I have to assume he will give me more of a clue when we get back. I suspect it will involve a beach from questions he's asked me. Having me all to himself, spoiling me and as few a clothes as possible, are all I know."

"That's actually quite sweet for him, do you trust him?" Sarah asked. Penny nodded.

"I can't sleep with someone I don't trust. He's never pressured me, always thinking of me first, so I think I can trust his choice of destination. If he gets it wrong, he won't get the chance to do it again!" They all laughed. They all chatted companionably until the Boys returned.

"Plotting our downfall?" Andy asked.

"You'd better believe it, you all need to watch your backs, I have plenty of information to use against you," Penny grinned wickedly. Richard went and made a fresh pot of tea and some coffee, returning with that and a tray of pastries for everyone to nibble on. They all were chatting and joking with a familiarity born of two decades of knowing each other, yet not excluding Penny. The girls were delivered back from their sleepover and happily greeted everyone. Eventually they all knew it had to break up, there was packing to be done ready for their trip and other halves to make a fuss of. People filtered off upstairs, got their stuff together and brought bags down. Penny exchanged mobile numbers with Sarah and Helen. Not being a driver, she might be easier to reach at times on the trip. She hugged each woman, promising to keep in touch. Jeremy did the same, quietly thanking them for making Penny feel so welcome. Richard remembered that he'd not taken a photo of all of them last time with the drama. Izzy was given the camera, Andy pulled his car in closer and the couples all posed by the relevant car, then they all gathered near the front door for a closer shot. Checking the camera, Richard gave them all the thumbs up. Penny have him a hug then climbed into the Aston. Jeremy pulled out, followed by James and Sarah in his Ferrari and finally Andy and Helen in his Jaguar.

Jeremy pulled up outside Penny's building, finding nowhere to park, he realised he was just going to be able to drop her off. He kissed her tenderly while they were still in the car then got her bag out of the boot for her. She leaned in the driver's window and kissed him again before letting him go. Sighing she let herself in, dumped her overnight bag on her bed, made herself a cup of mint tea and crashed on the sofa with her mobile. Richard had emailed her all of the photos, with the message to keep an eye on their twitter feeds. An hour later the first set of tweets appeared, each of them posing leaning on the roof of their car, these were followed by them all posting the same shot of them behind the cars and Penny leaning on the Aston, then in Miss Penny mode with the folder. Finally Andy posted the shot of her with the three cars and none of the lads, with the caption 'Our Miss Penny'. She couldn't help but laugh at their antics. People would work it out eventually but they were enjoying the tease.

Penny reviewed her camera bag, put the new battery on to charge and was ready to top up the existing ones. The memory card was cleared down, the new ones packed. She carefully cleaned all her lenses, replacing them in their slots in her camera bag. Finding her navy pashmina, she stuffed it into an empty slot, it would be an overnight flight and this was a cashmere and silk mix, very light but so soft and warm, usually nicer than the blankets she'd been given on most planes. Granted this time they would be in business class so it might be different. Her inflatable neck pillow and eye-mask fitted into pockets. She loaded a ziplock bag with a lip balm, and tester-sized moisturiser, hand cream, face spritzer, putting it in a front pocket. Washing out her new Miss Penny bottle, she slotted it into the zoom lens tube on the side, ready to fill it in the executive lounge. The batteries for her torch and head-torch were already charging and her little USB charger was packed already. Her travel clothes were laid out ready. Feeling relatively prepared, she turned her mind to what to wear for date night, some new underwear was a starting point, Jeremy seemed to enjoy her wearing silk, so she dug out a black wrapover silk skirt, it was layered and almost floated when she walked, then the black silk top Izzy and Willow had found for her leaving do, plus her Italian shoes. She ordered a pizza for dinner, having run the food in her fridge down, then relaxing gave herself a pedicure. Her feet always suffered on busy trips but would be exposed as well. She removed old polish and dry skin then massaged in oil and put soft socks on. Settling to watch a film while she ate her pizza, she had an quiet evening, regularly have text conversations with Jeremy.


	29. The last Full Day in the Office and Date Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day before they leave for Africa, Penny and Jeremy get the opportunity to take time together alone before they are in work mode.

Chapter 29 - The last Full Day in the Office and Date Night 2

Penny woke up and the first thing she did was text the whole tour team, reminding them to take their first anti-malaria tablet. She arrived at the office bright and early, wanting to leave as little as possible to be done on Tuesday. The Boys were all missing, Richard had texted to say he was working from home and to let him know if there was anything, soon afterwards James did the same. She had a long session with Jo over the daily sheets, this trip would not be as accurate as Europe was, with there being greater potential for delays from breakdowns and the harsh environment, but they cobbled together a series of sheets anyway, leaving the dates off the top this time. Penny had a chat with Andy about keeping a tour diary, which he liked the idea of, a potential regular thing she could do and publish on DriveTribe, together with her photos, written as Miss Penny. She checked the five of them into business class (there was no first class on the route) across the front row, it was a two, two, two layout and currently James had an empty seat next to him. The crew did their own, making the decision about who with and where to sit. Printing off the boarding passes, she slotted them into her folder with the e-tickets for both directions. 

Jeremy arrived and pulled her into the office for a hello kiss. She couldn't resist checking that he'd taken his tablet, in her best Miss Penny way. He then insisted she leave so that he could continue with the arrangements for their holiday. Penny pointed out that he would need to give her a little guidance on packing at some point and left him to it. Jeremy couldn't wait to see her face when she found out his plans. He wasn't going to tell her everything until they were at the airport but he had thoroughly enjoyed the planning. He did need some information that he was sure that Liz would be able to provide, contact details for her parents or her brother. The trip would be the perfect relaxing time they needed after Africa and coincided with her birthday.

Hearing the bell ring, Jeremy emerged with his mug, Penny was already in the break area, having helped Liz set up as usual. She took it to get his coffee as he got their donuts. Penny sat with Nick and Shaun, chatting about preparations and who might be in camera car 3 with her and Andy this time. Jeff was exempt from the draw, having lost it in Europe. Jeremy sat with Andy to go over what still needed to be done that day and what could wait for Tuesday. Andy honestly thought that they were as ready as they'd ever be and told Jeremy to take Penny home after lunch and enjoy the time together, he knew perfectly well that was what Richard and James were really doing.

At lunchtime Penny went to the bank to collect the currently that she had ordered for Ethiopia and the Sudan, she couldn't for Egypt, that had to be exchanged at the border. Returning to the office, she found Jeremy had shut down her computer and was waiting by her desk with her folder in hand.

"Come on, Andy has sent us home," he told her. "I've got my stuff for tonight in the car already, the afternoon is ours and you are all mine." He marched her out of the building to his Aston and drove back to her flat. Once they were inside he made them some lunch and they relaxed at the table eating.

"Oh I got my results back this morning," he said casually, in the middle of a conversation about what made Queen such a stellar band.

"Great, and?" Penny waited nervously for his answer.

"In about ten minutes you are all mine, no problems no barriers, so finish your lunch fast," he grinned. Penny suddenly found she had lost her appetite. She swigged from her drink for something to do with her hands.

"Do I really have to wait ten minutes?" She asked cheekily, her head on one side as she looked at him.

"Yes, I need to make sure I've got the energy reserves to handle you," he replied. She grinned at the implication.

"Promises, promises."

"God woman you are insatiable!"

"Absolutely, making up for lost time and just can't resist you. I'll see you in the bedroom when you are adequately refueled." Penny took her plate into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge to take with her. Undressing quickly she lay on the bed as she had on Saturday evening, ankles over her back, browsing on her phone, waiting for Jeremy to concede and join her.

Jeremy sat at the table, trying to resist rushing into the bedroom after her, then berated himself as being a complete idiot. After two minutes he stood up and walking into the bedroom, the sight of her naked curves waiting for him, made him want to hit himself for waiting so long.

"Just stunning, what in heaven's name have I done to get this lucky?" He asked out loud. Penny looked up from her phone and smiled at him indulgently.

"I ask myself the same question most days, now come here and let's make the most of this time we have alone together!" He hurriedly stripped off and lay on his side facing her, trailing fingers delicately along her back, bum and thighs. She shivered under his touch. 

"I could spend hours doing this," he sighed. Penny hummed contentedly. "This really does things to you doesn't it?" He asked curiously.

"You are waking up every nerve on my back, they are begging for more, I love it. Doesn't quite have the same effect on my arms, the skin is less sensitive being exposed all the time but anywhere that is usually covered, god yes, no matter how light the first touch is, that second one, wow."

"Good to know, still learning new things about you, now about this flexibility?" Penny laughed at this.

"I'm surprised it has taken you this long, that conversation was Saturday and it is now Monday. I still do yoga from time to time to loosen up, can't quite sit in full lotus position anymore, but sitting cross-legged is almost an instinct to fold down into, my hips and back are very flexible, I can also still do shoulder-stands." Jeremy looked confused. "Lying on my back I can touch the floor behind my head with my feet," she explained.

"Oh God," she could see his pupils dilate at the thoughts, and he bit his lip. Rolling towards him she pulled him against her and kissed him deeply. As his mind caught up with her actions, he responded enthusiastically, pulling her tight and exploring her mouth. She wrapped one leg over his hip to better push against his erection, feeling pre-come leaking against her. He began to trail fingers down her neck and over her clavicles and towards her breasts, he then broke away from kissing her to follow the same route with his lips, leaving her gasping in delight.

"Was that what you meant?" He asked casually, knowing exactly what he'd done. She grabbed his face and reclaimed his lips for passionate kisses that left them both breathless.

"Yes," she finally gasped. He slid a little way down the bed and continued the same actions, light fingers touches followed by kissing and licking his way all over her torso, until she was writhing on the bed.

"Mmm rather effective indeed." Sliding further again, he eased his shoulders under her hips and used his tongue to part her lower lips, then held her open with his fingers. He eased the tip of his tongue inside her, pulling a loud moan from her lips and she tried to raise her hips towards his mouth. He hummed against her sensitive skin, swept his tongue upwards, making her gasp in delight, then settled into a steady rhythm that he knew drove her crazy, loving the sounds she couldn't hold back. He started to grind his own hips on the bed, wanting some friction himself, and reluctantly pulled away from her. Penny gave a moan of frustration as he stopped. He kissed her inner thighs and pulled himself onto his knees.

"So how can I use this flexibility of yours?" He pondered, leaning over her to kiss her passionately.

"Ever tried something like my feet on your shoulders?" She suggested, eyebrows raised. He grinned wickedly at the idea, shaking his head. He shuffled closer and pulled her hips up onto his thighs. She lifted her legs, putting each foot flat against the front of each of his shoulders. He adjusted himself carefully and looked into her eyes.

"Ready?" She nodded. He very slowly slid into her, his head falling back at the dual intense sensations of finally feeling the full wet heat of her as well as the extra tightness from the position. Eventually looking down at her, he noticed her eyes were closed, she was biting her lip and breathing heavily. "Pen Darling, are you ok?" He didn't dare move until he knew.

"God yes, it's you and just you, plus like this is more intense for me too, so so good." He smiled relieved as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Can I move yet?" He begged.

"If you don't I will, need you to now please, please," she begged. Jeremy withdrew as far as he dared and thrust in as deep as he could, then started a pace that worked for them both. Penny wasn't really able to move in this position, all she could focus on was the sensations rippling out from her centre. She couldn't articulate anything beyond gasping "Oh ... oh ... oh..." as she tipped over the edge and started spasming.

"So sorry, I'm not going to last, too good," he groaned. He thrust as fast as he could then shuddering, shot deep into her. He withdrew then kissing her ankles, carefully lowered her legs onto the bed and lay beside her, both still panting with the intensity of their orgasms. Gathering her in his arms, he kissed her gently.

"You have some incredible ideas, please keep sharing them!" Penny laughed.

"With pleasure, not that here has been anything wrong with what we've been doing so far, I love the feel of you on top of me, joined from head to toe, looking into each others' eyes, completely connected. Fast and furious or slow as possible, both are amazing, actually feeling you too is even better." She kissed him tenderly. "We're not going to get much time like this but there are other ways to connect."

"I really don't deserve you..." she put a finger to his lips to stop him saying that.

"Please don't talk like that, do you really think that I feel worthy of you? We have each other and just have to put up with that. Right now I'd just like to lie here wrapped up in you until it is time to get ready for dinner, after a quick drink." She drank deeply from the bottle of water then passed it to him. "I'd better set an alarm, just in case." She asked Alexa for an alarm call that would give them plenty of time to get ready. They chatted quietly, tangled together, sated, til they both dozed off.

Waking with the alarm, Penny stretched contentedly in Jeremy's arms. Kissing him awake, he grumbled slightly until he registered a naked Penny still wrapped round him and the daylight streaming through her blinds.

"Hi you," she greeted him as he opened his eyes. "Fancy a drink before a shower?"

"I fancy you," he replied cheekily.

"Well you've already had me, play your cards right this evening and you could get lucky again. I was thinking of a cup of tea or coffee," she giggled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Coffee please, need to kickstart myself."

"Aww, surely little me isn't too much for you?" She teased. He rolled them over so he had her pinned to the bed, and held her arms down, completely helpless.

"Never," he growled, kissing her hard. Looking down on her, he caught a look in her eyes and made a mental note of her reaction. "I love you Pen," he said sincerely, putting his feelings into his kiss. He'd caught her off-guard, releasing her arms, she stroked his face, several tears easing out of her eyes, then pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too Jeremy," she murmured. They kissed lovingly until Penny caught sight of the time. "Unless we're planning to go out looking like this, which could possibly cause a few issues, it is time to get ready."

"I know I know," Jeremy sighed. He rolled away, letting her up. Penny wandered into her kitchen, put the kettle on and quickly made a tea and coffee. Putting his coffee by the bed, she hit the shower and quickly washed her hair, it was quite a case of bed-head she noticed before getting it wet, and herself. Wrapping herself in towels, she gave the bathroom up to him, collected her tea and sat at her dressing table to get ready. By the time Jeremy was finished, she was dressing, but he missed seeing her new underwear. While her hair was drying, she sifted out an essential make-up kit to be packed in a smaller bag. Putting perfume on, she fastened her cameo set on plus her bracelet. Quickly twisting up a section on each side, she clipped them in place, holding the curls away from her face, but letting the rest roam free. She put her lipstick on and packed her mobile, tissues, purse and lipstick into her butterfly evening bag. Finding her black pashmina, she walked into the lounge, finding Jeremy had dressed in the guest room, navy chinos and a royal blue shirt.

"So proud to be seen out with you, you're gorgeous," he kissed her carefully, so as to not smudge her.

"And you are a very handsome escort Darling," she smiled. Picking up her keys, they headed downstairs and strolled hand in hand to the restaurant.

They were greeted and seated by the same waiter they'd had a conversation with previously about Turin.

"Welcome back Mr Clarkson, Miss Penny."

"Thank you Gino," Jeremy noticed a name badge, that hadn't been there previously.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Pen, what do you fancy?" Jeremy asked.

"I do like their white Zinfandel here, might as well enjoy a decent wine while we still can," she suggested.

"Very true," he laughed and ordered the one she liked. Gino soon returned with it.

"Are you off filming again?" He asked while pouring. Jeremy nodded.

"We fly to Africa tomorrow for three weeks."

"Fantastic! I'll give you some time to look at the menus," Gino left them to it. Jeremy proposed a toast.

"To working together and being able to be open this time." They clinked glasses and Penny smiled at the taste of her first sip. Perusing the menu they made their choices and ordered. Sitting holding hands they chatted.

"Sorry to talk work for a few minutes but this is and isn't, not sure whether you've read my country notes yet or not. In the Sudan we have to be very careful, especially about being in each other's hotel rooms, there are serious laws about it. Even meetings can't be held in hotel rooms, we'll just have to cope in the middle section."

"You've got to be kidding."

"No Sharia law and police in many of the hotels, I love sleeping with you but I'm not prepared to take those kinds of chances. We'll have so many opportunities, you'll just have to manage without me, just as I will without you."

"I've taken Miss Sensible out for dinner by mistake," Jeremy grumbled while Penny couldn't help giggle at the look on his face.

"Aww, you look like I've just taken your favourite toy away from you."

"Well you have, haven't you?" He sulked.

"Firstly I'm not a toy Mister and secondly remember that the whole of the rest of the crew don't have their wives or girlfriends on the trip at all, so think yourself lucky," she said severely, then softening her tone. "Look please take the advice of someone who has lived and travelled in Muslim countries without any problems, because I do heed the advice of the FCO. We'll have all the time in the world once we are out of the other side and after this trip." She picked his hand up and kissed it. "I didn't mean to put a downer on our date night. Let's talk about something else, please." Jeremy sighed deeply.

"This was another reason Andy hired you wasn't it?" She nodded. "Ok, ok he knew I'd listen to you and I am, I have heard what you said and understand. We can make up for it on holiday, which is all booked now," he grinned at her and she couldn't help returning his look.

"Will you tell me anything yet?" She asked curiously.

"You will only have a 15kg weight allowance for your luggage, won't need any more than that and we'll have plenty of privacy," he teased her with.

"When do we go?" Delight showing on her face.

"Three days after we get back, just enough time to unpack, do laundry and a spot of shopping in case you want extra swimwear, preferable bikinis," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bikinis? Me? I've not worn one since I was in my twenties, I don't exactly have a beach body these days," she frowned.

"Are you kidding? Do you really think I have? I can't imagine anything I'd rather see than your gorgeous curves in a bikini, it would pretty much be for my eyes only, if that helps. It is something I really really would like to see. You need to stop comparing yourself to the current boring stick insect view of beauty, think of the truly great beauties: Jane Russell, Marilyn, Rita Heyworth, Liz Taylor, Raquel Welch, they all looked like real women with serious curves."

"I know I need to stop questioning your tastes, as they include me. It's just that I can't always see myself through your eyes, I wish I could. You do give me so much confidence though, I will try, I promise." Their food arrived. "And here is exactly why I have curves, I enjoy my food," she sighed.

"Quite right too, life is too short to abstain all the time," Jeremy grinned and they tucked in, talking about all sorts of nothing. When they had finished, Gino brought the bill over. Jeremy settled it.

"Good luck with the trip," Gino said. Jeremy thanked him and guided Penny out. They walked slowly hand in hand back to her flat.

Sitting on the sofa with hot drinks, Jeremy dug out his glasses and ipad. Browsing for a few minutes he turned it round to show Penny.

"This was the sort of thing I'd imagined you in," he explained. The picture was a vintage style, halter top with a twist at the front between the cups, fuller briefs with a deep ruched waistband, in navy with white polka dots.

"Oh that's not scary, I love it," Penny said relieved. Jeremy grinned.

"See I'm not completely barking, you'd be my mini bombshell pin-up girl in something like that. You didn't seriously think I meant some silly triangles held together with string did you? Even I can understand that those gorgeous breasts take a little more to cover them and support to keep them covered when you move." Penny leaned over and kissed him.

"Never stop surprising me," she told him.

"Careful you could regret saying that to me," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No because I trust you not to embarrass or upset me on purpose," she explained.

"Now you've spoiled my fun in trying to prank you, being all sincere," he huffed, she grinned at him.

"I know. So tomorrow, Andy isn't expecting us until after lunch is he?"

"After lunch yes, so we can have the morning together, then I'll drive back to mine, get my stuff and head in, you can drive in from here."

"Are you all packed then?"

"Yes," he replied sarcastically. 

"Sorry Miss Penny moment there."

"So how can we keep ourselves occupied the rest of the evening and tomorrow morning?"

"How indeed? Fancy a game of backgammon?" She suggested, eyebrow raised. He pulled her onto his lap, sliding his hands slowly over her back.

"Not the sort of game I had in mind, especially when you are covered in silk again." She shifted so that she was straddling him, sliding one hand into her hair, Jeremy pulled her in for a deep kiss. They sank into their kissing, stroking each other, both angling the other with hands in their curls. Jeremy's hand slid down her back and stroked her bum, pulling her thighs closer to him. Breaking off to catch her breath, Penny gazed into Jeremy's blue eyes. She gripped the hem of her top and slowly pulled it off. Jeremy took in the sight of her in a plum satin bra with delicate cream and blue floral print.

"Where silk isn't available, satin works too," he admired.

"You approve? I went shopping last weekend," she grinned. He nodded, stroking the cups, feeling her nipples tighten and making her gasp. 

"Oh definitely," Jeremy worked his way over the newly exposed skin, lovingly appreciating her. Penny started to shift in his lap, wanting friction between her thighs, gaining a little against Jeremy's hardening erection. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband. Running her hands over his bare skin, she gently stroked his nipples with her thumbs, kissing him playfully.

"This skirt is a wraparound," she gasped in his ear. He looked at her confused. "Try pulling the tie loose," she suggested. Sliding a hand down her back, he pulled the bow undone. She pulled at each side of the skirt and threw it on the arm chair.

"Oh very impressive," his hands moved up her thighs and caressed her bum, feeling the stretch fabric and deep lace edging of the back of the matching knickers. Taking a grip on her, he started to move her in his lap, grinding her down onto him, both moaning at the sensations. Reaching down between them, Jeremy felt the damp fabric and started rubbing her hard clit through it. Sliding along his long thighs to give some space, Penny reached down and unbuckled his belt.

"Here?" He asked.

"Why not?" She replied, unbuttoning and unzipping him. She reached in and took a grip around his erection as he tried to continue to stroke her at the same time. They masturbated each other for several minutes until Jeremy helped Penny to stand, she quickly slipped her knickers off while he eased his trousers and boxers down far enough to free his erection properly. Putting her hands on his shoulders, he held her round the waist, throwing her left leg over his legs, she knelt on the sofa over his lap. Holding him with one hand, she sank down onto him, throwing her head back at the feel of him sliding deep into her.

"I am not going to tire of how incredible this feels," he groaned.

"And then it gets better," Penny sighed as she rocked her pelvis, sliding deliciously along him. Holding her hips, Jeremy helped her into a slow pace that worked for both of them, thrusting up into her as he pulled her down. Penny put her arms round his neck and leaned in for slow, deep kisses. When they weren't kissing, they looked into each other's eyes, relishing the connection, seeing the desire and arousal building. Keeping their movements slow, Penny was starting to pant, Jeremy could see the frustration on her face as she couldn't reach her climax, no matter how close she was getting. Reaching down, he pressed his thumb against her clit, giving her the extra friction. 

"Yes...yes...yes..." she gasped as the waves of pleasure hit, Jeremy watching expressions of joy on her face. He thrust a few more times as she continued to spasm around him and tipped him over the edge as well. They continued to move slowly drawing it out, kissing intensely. When they finally stilled Jeremy wrapped his long arms round Penny, holding her close, stroking her tenderly as they kissed. He lifted her up and rearranged her in his lap, so that she could nestle against his bare chest, sighing happily.

"Go and sort yourself out and I'll make us some drinks before bed," he suggested quietly. She nodded and he helped her stand up, holding on until he was sure she was stable. Penny used the bathroom and shrugged her dressing gown on. By the time she returned, Jeremy had straightened himself up and was sitting with drinks waiting for her.

"Thank you for the drink," she smiled at him, curling up next to him, taking hold of his hand in both of her's. "You always seem to put my needs before your own, you don't have to you know."

"If you are not having a good time, I can't," he replied simply. "You're not used to that are you?" She shook her head. "Hence why I want to spoil you so much." He wrapped an arm round her and kissed her gently. They sat having their drinks and eventually headed to bed. Penny snuggled into his chest with his arm round her, they went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FCO is the Foreign and Commonwealth Office, a branch of the Government that advice on travel to each country. If the FCO say don't go, you can't get insurance to travel there. It is serious and practical and updated daily so more comprehensive than advice in books.


	30. Leaving for Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday morning at home, the afternoon in the office and flight to Africa to start the next tour.

Chapter 30 - Leaving for Africa

Jeremy woke up spooned around Penny's back, he nuzzled into the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin. She smelled of her own delicate fragrance that he adored with a hint of sex from the previous night. Pressed up against her naked body, he couldn't help the start of arousal, his erection nestling in the groove of her bum. His arm was wrapped round her waist, he started to stroke the sensitive underside of her breasts. She shifted slightly against him but remained asleep. Sliding his hand down over her gently curving belly, he kept going, feeling his way to her centre. She was soft and warm as he explored gently, sighing in her sleep. Carefully easing her top leg forward, he had easier access, slowly arousing her. He began moving against her, hardening further and kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. He felt her clit hardened under his fingers, sliding a finger into her, she was getting wet. She was sighing and moving against his fingers, but not yet awake. Aligning himself he eased into her from behind, unable to hold in a moan as he did. Staying flush against her bum, he stroked her breasts lightly and kissed that sensitive spot on her neck. She gasped, starting to wake up, he began very slow thrusts, his hand on her hip. It was languid, gentle and loving. He reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers, wrapping his arm round her waist. Whispering endearments in her ear, he lavished attention on her neck. As she woke up Penny moved her hips faster, encouraging him, he let go of her hand and returned to stroking her. He knew she was close but he couldn't last, he shuddered against her back as he let go inside her. Regaining control he stroked her faster, nipping and licking her neck as she arched her head back onto his shoulder. She was panting and pressing into his fingers. Moving faster, he felt her hips stutter as she reached her peak, he gradually slowed down, drawing out every moment until she went limp against him. Rolling her over towards him, he finally claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"Good morning gorgeous," he murmured. She stretched smiling, opening her eyes to gaze at him.

"I was having the most incredibly erotic dream, then it turned out it was really happening. What a way to wake up," she said sleepily.

"Just couldn't resist you, all soft, warm, sexy against me," he smiled. She slid her hands round his head and pulled him close for more kisses.

"No reason for you to resist, am all your's," she shrugged. She snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly. "What time is it?" Jeremy checked his watch.

"Half past nine."

"I've got some bacon in the fridge, could I tempt you to bacon butties?" She offered. He pulled her close, squeezing her bum.

"You know you can always tempt me, but to that specific question, absolutely," he laughed. "Once I let you out of this bed that is." 

"I could spend all day in here with you but we have a flight to catch this evening and an office to go to. You do drinks and I'll get the bacon started."

"Yes Miss Penny," he intoned, throwing back the covers. Penny got up, put on her dressing gown and threw Jeremy's at him, it landed on his head. "I'm going to get you for that," he jumped out of bed and chased her, catching her in the lounge, where they landed on the sofa. He pinned her hands above her head. "Do you give up? That was a very naughty thing to do!" She giggled at the mock-serious expression on his face and tried to reach up to kiss him. "No no, not until you give up or apologise," he frowned.

"I thought I was the authority figure here," she grinned, squirming, trying to get free.

"Most of the time but not right this minute," he growled, she shivered a little at his tone. "Oh like that do you?" He asked in her favourite low voice, she nodded biting her lip. "Are you sorry?" She nodded again, he grinned and kissed her fiercely. Sitting back, he pulled her up and into his lap. "God I wish I was younger and could get it up again right now. I'd like to pound you into this sofa." She moaned quietly at the idea. He raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly at her reaction. "Hmm, will bear that in mind for the future. You don't think it is being selfish?"

"No, I know selfish and that is using me purely for your own pleasure with no consideration or interest in mine. I had over a year of that with Dan, much of the time. You want to because you know it would excite me and always make sure I'm satisfied, very very satisfied. I've had ideas that we've tried, your ideas are just as valid."

"You are an incredible woman, I know I've said it before but not everyone would be so understanding."

"If it doesn't hurt anyone, including me, and is just between us, there is no harm and could be so much fun." She shrugged and grinned suggestively.

"Stop it Pen, you're killed me. We can talk about this when I'm able to do something about it."

"Well something for you to think about when you're alone in your tent. Right now how about breakfast? That is one appetite I can satisfy immediately." She kissed him gently and climbed off his lap. Going back into the bedroom she picked up his dressing gown and this time handed it to him. "Now get those drinks started." Together they prepared breakfast and ate while chatting. They both took their anti-malaria tablets and Penny texted the team their reminders again. Jeremy had a shower first, quickly dressed, then got his stuff together. 

"I'll see you at the office, will pick up some lunch for both of us on my way in," he said, kissing her tenderly before leaving. Penny had a long shower, washing her hair again, knowing it would be at least a day before she'd get the next chance, with it being an overnight flight. Packing her sponge bag, she checked around the bathroom again, making sure she had everything. Digging in the guest room wardrobe, she found her yoga mat and added it to her duffel bag, she'd not be able to swim very often and it would soften the kinks from being in the vehicles all day. Dressing in navy cropped loose trousers, a white singlet, a loose white linen overshirt, trainers, silver earrings, lapis pendant and her Indian scarf loosely draped. She quickly did her damp hair in two French plaits, to keep it tidy, even overnight. Wanting to take her bracelet, she didn't want to risk anything happening to it, and put it safely in it's box in her dressing table drawer. She made sure she had a spare pair of glasses, verifocals would be a nightmare to replace, as well as her prescription sunglasses, her passport and tablets. Ensuring she had everything else she could think of, she zipped up and locked her bags, putting them by the door, then checked everywhere again. Taking any remaining fresh stuff out of the fridge, she bagged them to taken into the office, emptied the bins and set Alexa to periodically switch her lights on. Max had offered to keep her post for her, she wrote him a quick note and put it under his door. Ferrying everything downstairs, she loaded up the boot and threw out the rubbish. A final check around, making sure all but the essentials were switched off, she locked up and drove to the office.

Parking up she could see that she'd arrived before all four of the Boys, taking her camera bag, handbag and food, she headed for her desk. Booting up the computer, she found Liz and told her about the supplies that she put in the fridge for people. Jo was lunching in the break area, Penny gave her a spare key, so that she could check on the flat and drop off some fresh bread and milk for when she got back, to save having to shop as soon as they landed. 

"Thank you for doing this Jo, really appreciate it. It will be about eleven at night, by the time we actually get home and all I'll want is a decent cuppa, then can have toast for breakfast before getting enough to last the couple of days before we got on holiday."

"Are you excited about Africa?"

"So glad it is finally here, taken us long enough to plan it, just want to be on the road now."

"How about your holiday?"

"I can't believe that Jeremy is wanting to take me away on holiday, very excited about that."

"The Boys all go on holiday after big trips, no reason why you shouldn't too. You are seriously brave to let him book everything without knowing anything about it."

"I trust him and I've not had a proper holiday for years. Having him all to myself for a fortnight and guaranteed privacy, a huge draw for me. I've had the clue that I only have a small weight allowance and won't need to have too much with me. I know you still question my taste but you have to admit that it is a very sweet thing to do, booking it."

"Oh it is adorable and now speak of the devil, here he comes now," Jo commented. Jeremy walked up waving a bag of food. Penny grabbed some plates and napkins then followed him into the office. They sat on the sofa, eating, drinking and chatting. Richard rolled in as they were eating.

"Thank you for working from home yesterday Hammond," Jeremy greeted him.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Richard looked confused.

"Not at all," Jeremy grinned. "May took a leaf out of your book and 'worked' from home too, so Andy sent us home to spend the time together as he knew exactly what you guys were up to. Was a very pleasant afternoon in bed." Richard groaned and scrubbed his face, Penny blushed. "Oh come on Pen, he and Mindy will have been doing exactly the same."

"Doesn't mean I'd talk about it with you Clarkson, especially not in front of Mindy, but you are welcome if that was the result." He reached over and pinched some crisps. "How about I get the drinks for once? Tea Penny?"

"Please Richard, my cup is still on my desk. Hope you remembered your bottle?"

"Mindy packed it don't worry and I took my tablet. Coffee Clarkson?" Jeremy nodded. "Ok, well it is only for your lovely lady's sake that I'm not putting anything nasty in it!"

"Thank you Richard, I want to keep hold of him for the time being, quite like him," she smiled, giving Jeremy a kiss. James wandered in at this point, seeing Richard with cups in his hand, he picked his own up and held it out. Richard rolled his eyes but took it too.

"Afternoon James, did you and Sarah have a nice time?" Penny asked, after Jeremy, she was carefully ambiguous about her meaning.

"We enjoyed the long weekend thank you. Are you and Sarah ok now?"

"Yes we are, hope I didn't embarrass you with my disclosure?" He shook his head.

"Just another facet of you," he shrugged.

"Thank you James. I'm looking forward to a few civilised conversations on this trip, I've packed a travel backgammon set too, if you're up for a challenge?" James grinned broadly.

"I'd be delighted, you are a jammy bugger Clarkson, landing this wonderful lady." Jeremy smirked.

"Don't I know it!" Jeremy gave her a deep kiss.

"Oh for goodness sake Clarkson, put her down! Was all afternoon, evening and this morning not enough for you?" Andy appeared at the door.

"Sorry Andy," Penny moved away from Jeremy.

"Now that you are all here, conference room in five, just check a few bits," he instructed and left as suddenly as he'd arrived.

"Sorry Pen," Jeremy apologised.

"It's ok, I'll grab my folder and see you there." She left quickly, meeting Richard at her desk. "Might as take those straight to the conference room, Andy's just called us in there. I'm just popping to the Ladies." Richard put the tray down and grabbed her wrist.

"You ok?" She looked to see whether the office door was still closed.

"Andy walked in as Jeremy was kissing me, told him to put me down and hadn't we had enough with all the extra time he'd given us," she explained.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure he was joking, either he's been all over Helen as well or he's envious that all of us have been busy having sex and he might not have been." Penny giggled. "Go to the loo, will see you in there," Richard urged, winking. He carried the tray to the conference room, laying their cups in the usual seats. The rest arrived within moments and sat down.

"Ok the last minute bits. Taxi is due at half past four, you'll get stuck in rush hour no doubt. I'll follow with the crew, meet you in the lounge. Hope everyone got Penny's text and has been dosing up and has their bottles with them. Try and sleep on the flight, so your body clocks are not too messed up, Ethiopia is two hours ahead of the UK. Tomorrow will be a rest day, in case people don't. Take some time to explore, buy some beads, colourful shirts, have a swim. Thursday we'll do the installations, final checks and leave early Friday morning, Penny do you want to do the full group shots again?"

"Yes please, here are your e-ticket and boarding pass as you're not checking in with us. I've sat across you across from Jeremy and next to Richard, but you can always switch around. They are lie-flat seats so you do stand a chance of some sleep. We land at quarter to seven Wednesday morning. We'll get dinner on the flight but I'm certainly going to eat in the airport. Jo and I have done the daily sheets as best we could, but skipped dates on most of them, in case of delays and breakdowns. The head of the facilities team will meet us at the hotel tomorrow evening, for dinner."

"We can discuss the dinner location for Thursday when we get there, definitely want us eating in on Thursday evening. Anyone got anything else? Right you have two hours until pick-up. Do everything Miss Penny says! Jeremy, can you stay a minute please." Penny left with James and Richard.

"I've given Andy his e-ticket and boarding pass, don't let him lose them," she told Jo on the way past. 

"Jeremy will be fine," Richard reassured her, as she glanced at the closed door. "Come on you have stuff to do."

"I do indeed, firstly I want to see your passports gentlemen!" They both got them out of their pockets, waving them at her as they went through their door laughing. The floor was beginning to fill with the crew and their equipment. Penny greeted them and was ticking them off on the list.

Jeremy emerged from the conference room and stopped at Penny's desk, seeing her concerned expression. He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Nothing to worry about Pen, pretty much what you warned me about at dinner last night," he explained. He did omit the extra warning that if he didn't behave with Penny then her being able to accompany them on future trips could become an issue and would hinder her doing her job. He didn't want the whole crew turning on him, James and Richard wouldn't forgive him either, to say nothing about the risk of losing Penny herself.

"I did warn you, now passport Mister before you go any further." He got it out of his pocket and she waved him into the office laughing.

Penny was kept busy with the crew, reassured by the way most of them greeted her like an old friend, hugs from some of them, Jeff in particular. They had a joke about surviving Andy and his exemption on this trip.

"Does this mean I lose access to snacks, not being in with you?" Jeff asked only half-joking.

"Oh play your cards right and you might get a few treats," she quipped.

"You tease, Miss Penny!" He groaned.

"You'd better believe it, don't forget what I did to Andy," she laughed. He wandered off to check his camera. 

Reception buzzed to say that the taxi had arrived and Penny rounded up the boys, as well as buzzing Jo to inform Andy. Their door opened and they lined up by her desk, passports in hands, she couldn't help laughing at them, her naughty schoolboys. Standing up, folder in hand, she put her handbag on her shoulder and grabbed the handle of the camera bag. Calls of 'See you at the airport' and 'good luck' came from all sides as she led them out to the taxi. She greeted the driver and they all retrieved their bags from car boots. Richard grabbed her and dragged her into the back seat, as they'd done on the last trip.

"Come on, it's tradition!" He insisted, she nodded laughing. Checking her folder, she directed the driver to Terminal 2 at Heathrow.

"Jeremy do I need to apologise to the driver or can you behave this time?"

"I'll be good, Miss Penny," he replied.

"That will be a first," James commented dryly.

"There will be consequences if I have to," she warned, much to the amusement of James and Richard, who knew exactly what she meant, as well as the driver who didn't. "So did you take my advice and spoil Mindy yesterday?"

"Hopefully she has no complaints, we spent the whole day together, just the two of us, I made her breakfast in bed this morning too."

"I am pleased, wasn't too much of a hardship I'm sure," she replied smiling.

"Never a hardship spoiling my Mindy, just have to be reminded to do it, from time to time, thanks Penny," he nudged her good-naturedly.

"No problem, am looking out for her now as well as you."

"What about you? The oaf treating you right?" Penny blushed.

"Very much so, took me out of dinner at my local Italian, extremely attentive to my needs, no complaints at all. That is all you get out of me, sober, about my sex life!"

"Are we ok about Saturday? I know I've asked before but am completely sober and sincere now," Richard asked quietly, not wanting James to overhear, even though he'd spotted him wearing headphones. Penny put a hand on his arm.

"Richard we are good, do not stress about it."

"Would you tell me about it? It is a honest question, we've talked about a lot, not looking for salacious details, unless you want to tell me any, ouch!" Penny elbowed him.

"We met online in a fan forum, got chatting, purely friends. Eventually met up when I'd managed to get tickets to the last night at a play we'd both wanted to see, here in London. She came down on the train to join me, I drove us to her house in the middle of the night afterwards. We just clicked, took us a bit of time to realise how much. The next day when I left, I remember almost kissing her, without thinking about it, stopped myself though. We talked every night for hours on Messenger, two months later I went back for the weekend and things progressed from there."

"How long were you together for?"

"Ten years, I tried to spend as much of the school holidays as I could with her, stopped meeting up with old friends like I'd have done previously. My department never seemed to question how often I vanished. My parents being out of the country and brother miles away meant no questions from them, as long as they saw me from time to time. It was a first for both of us, neither of us knew how our families might take the news, especially at our ages, she was always more concerned than I was. In the end I wanted to be open, take her to family weddings, introduce her to the people that mattered to me, and she didn't." Penny shrugged.

"That is quite a burden, I can't imagine being in the relationship and not be able to talk about it. A partner becomes part of you."

"It took a long time to find myself again, know what to do with my evenings, no longer talking to someone every night. Started to question the rest of my life, wasn't happy in my job or with my team, lost the friends I had in the team after one emigrated and the other moved up the ladder to a different school miles away, both replaced by kids, cheaper teachers. Was content with the being single aspect but the job ad came along at the perfect moment! Fresh start and the chance to be the real me, not who people had decided I was or expected me to be as I was a teacher."

"So you can really understand the public versus private face then!"

"God yes. Can you see why Jeremy wanted to tell you all now?"

"I can, makes a lot more sense."

"I've not been treated so well for over twenty years, it is something of a revelation."

"Well he'll have to answer to me if he doesn't," Richard warned.

"Thank you," Penny kissed him on the cheek, he did the same.

"Hope the pair of you aren't making out in the backseat!" Jeremy shouted from the front row.

"Oh absolutely Clarkson, having a whale of a time back here, not my fault you are too big to fit in the backseat," Richard shot back, Penny giggling at the interchange.

"Shouldn't expect anything less from my pupils!" For the rest of the ride, Richard told her about meeting Mindy.

Pulling up at Terminal 2 at Heathrow, Penny and Richard went for trolleys. All of them were full with bags for the longer trip. Penny led the way in, folder ready on top of her trolley, found the number of the check-in desk and reached it. She had already realised that if you move about with focus and purpose, you are less likely to be stopped than strolling along. They checked in quickly and headed for security, they were ahead of schedule, laughing and joking together once rid of their bags and trolleys. Not the quietest of men, they caught people's attention and were stopped. Penny stood to one side, monitoring, in case it became a problem. After five minutes she stepped in, folder in hand, in full Miss Penny mode and extracted them. Going through an executive lane in security, they made it to the lounge and set up a base, ready for the others to join them.

"I'm going to pop into Duty Free, thought I'd get a bottle of gin for camping, I did that when I did a trip round Egypt. Would have to finish it before we get to the Sudanese border, am sure you would all be able to help me with that?" Penny said.

"That's my girl!" Jeremy approved.

"Does anyone want anything else from Duty Free?" She asked, getting her boarding pass out of the folder.

"I'll come with you, see if there's anything I fancy," Richard stood up, she handed him his boarding pass as well. They headed through, messing about, joking with each other as they walked around. Richard was recognised a few times and Penny given a few curious looks. One person asked if she was the person in the photos on Richard's twitter feed, she nodded, not sure how to introduce herself. Richard smoothly referred to her as his new boss and to keep their eyes open for more information. They bought a bottle of gin and another of whiskey, Penny got some more moisturiser and lip balm as well, before returning to the lounge. Richard got one of the attendants to take a photo of the four of them and they all tweeted it, with the caption 'Off on our next adventure'. Andy soon joined them and the crew started filtering in, Andy having paid for their access if they wanted to use it. He rarely played the privilege card, with them. On a practical level they wouldn't all fit in business class with them on the plane, but unlike their BBC days, he was able to treat them better now, never more than two to a hotel room and so on. The crew were very loyal to him, for which he was grateful, being petrolheads, they enjoyed their jobs and had the skills to capture the adventures in a way that other cameramen could not, even if they failed completely when it came to wildlife.

They all had something to eat and relaxed, chatting in groups, until the flight was called. Penny took shots of them all occupying themselves. The Four Boys and Penny boarded before the others, being in business class. Penny removed the essentials from her camera bag before Jeremy put it in the overhead for her. She sat by the window as she was more likely to sleep than he was and Jeremy could stretch out further in the aisle seat. They settled into their seats and he squeezed her hand, checking in with her. Both took a few minutes adjusting the headrests and seats to get comfortable, then the airhostess brought round drinks and snacks.

"To a successful trip and spending it together," Jeremy proposed quietly and they clinked glasses. The plane soon filled, the crew making silly comments as they came past, some other passengers recognising them as they came past, but unable to stop with the flow of people. Eventually the doors closed, final checks were done and the drone of the engines started. Penny couldn't hold back a big grin.

"You love this don't you?" Jeremy asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"I do, so many happy memories. As soon as I'd had my vaccinations as a baby, Mum and I were back on the plane to Africa. Even when I go on holiday, I see the whole thing, from arriving at the airport as part of the adventure. I love the buzz, I even worked in Manchester Airport as a Saturday job when I was at school."

"I take it for granted I'm afraid, it is an extended commute to me most of the time."

"Well that is understandable, most of your trips will have been about work. I don't get to travel this well usually, don't have that kind of budget."

"Get used to it Darling, this is where you belong," he looked at her smiling and holding her hand, stroked the back of it with his thumb. She held his happily as they took off.

"I'm sorry there is this barrier between us, would have liked to fall asleep on your shoulder."

"That will happen again soon enough, but I will be here next to you anyway."

Once they leveled off, more drinks were brought round with menus for a light supper. Penny opted for white wine with her meal, hoping it would help her sleep, she knew she'd feel very rough on arrival if she didn't. Jeremy had started a conversation with Andy and Richard, their usual kind of heated debate about nothing. She looked across and James still had an empty seat next to him. Having eaten and not being interested in any of the films available, she listened with half an ear to the debate and rolled her eyes. Standing up and stopped in front of Andy.

"Boys do I have to separate you all or can you play nice?" She asked in her best Miss Penny tone. They all looked at her and laughed, then returned to the debate. She continued over to James and sat down next to him. He was sampling the red wine.

"Is it any good?" She asked, gesturing to his glass. He frowned and shrugged.

"Hard to tell with the way the altitude and pressurisation messes with your sense of taste, the effect of the alcohol is increased, which is a bonus. Are they have the same conversation from the airport?"

"I think so, I bet it is the same one they have been having for years." James laughed. "Could I challenge you to a game of backgammon?"

"I think that that sounds like a very civilised idea." Penny returned to her seat, rummaged in her handbag and found the backgammon. James opened up his table and had sourced more wine for both of them. She sat in the spare seat and quickly set up the magnetic board, agreeing she would play red and James white. Both were methodical and tactical players, so quite even matched.

"Did you play a lot of games overseas?" James asked.

"Almost no television so yes: card games, backgammon, bit of chess when we were older, snakes and ladders, Mousetrap, Ludo, Monopoly, Yahtzee and Mah Jongg. There were probably others too. Once we were both in over ten we were taught to play Bridge, having an instant four as a family. Mum and Dad played quite seriously, especially in Africa, whole social scene in the '70s around it. I got back into Bridge at school during my A Levels, we'd play in the Common Room and before lessons. My Head of Maths was heavily into it and if we were mid-game when he arrived to start the lesson, we could finish it first, he was waiting until we were good enough then wanted to start a tournament. Unfortunately the lads discovered Poker at that point and ended the Bridge run, shame as it was interesting playing with serious Mathematicians, several of whom went on to Oxford or Cambridge to study Maths. I could sometime confuse them playing with passion or instinct rather than logic."

"Mah Jongg, not one I've tried but would love to learn, I've seen it played in our travels but not had the chance myself."

"What you, the man who's made programmes on games, haven't played one?" Penny teased, James grinned good-naturedly. "I'd be happy to teach you, best as a four though, so you'd need to rustle up another couple of players ideally. I've run clubs at school teaching it, is similar to gin rummy with tiles rather than cards. I love playing, my Geography teacher started a club when I was at school, by sixth form I was running it for him and after we'd cleared out the kids, we go one on one, he'd learned at uni and spent a few too many late nights playing. Would be great to get back into it again." They continued to talk games as they played multiple rounds of backgammon. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was half past eleven already.

"I'm sorry to break this up James but I need to get some sleep or I'll be completely useless tomorrow, I hope we can pick this up again at some point?" Penny asked.

"You can bet on that Penny, thank you for keeping me occupied, sleep well," James replied. Penny walked back to her seat.

"You have fun with James, you both looked very engrossed?" Jeremy asked her as she sat down.

"We did, talking games, playing backgammon and I'm going to teach him to play Mah Jongg when we get back," she smiled.

"So many facets to you my darling," he replied.

"Would hate to be boring this soon or I'm in serious trouble."

"I can't imagine ever being bored with you, Pen."

"Hold that thought for a long time please, right now I'm going to try and get some sleep. Wake me for breakfast if I'm not already up." Jeremy leaned over and kissed her goodnight. She lowered the seat flat, plumped up the pillow, took off her linen shirt, hanging it on a hook, removed her trainers, put her glasses in her shirt pocket then covered up with her navy pashmina and put on an eye mask. She was soon asleep.

Jeremy continued to chat to Andy but could see his eyes going, James and Richard were both out of it already.

"Get some sleep Andy, don't try and stay awake on my account," Jeremy suggested. Jeremy flattened his seat, his feet did stick out into the aisle a little, he asked for an extra pillow, which the airhostess gladly provided. They started to get buffeted about with turbulence, the airhostess returned to ask people to fasten their seatbelts.

"I hate to have to wake her Mr Clarkson, but she needs to fasten her seatbelt."

"No you don't need to, I'll fasten it for her," Jeremy reassured her. He carefully leaned over Penny, found both ends and fastened them over her.

"Thank you, people often forget before they go to sleep." Penny stirred and he stroked her hair reassuringly 'til she settled again. 

"You didn't see me do that," he said to her winking.

"Of course not Mr Clarkson," she smiled, checking the rest of Business Class. He tried to read on his ipad but realised he was tired. Soon even he was asleep.


	31. Arriving in Ethiopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally land in Addis Ababa and have a rest day to explore, catch up on sleep and so on, then meet some of the extended crew and eat out.

Chapter 31 - Arriving in Ethiopia

Penny slowly woke up, aware of conversation around her, she pushed off the sleep mask and immediately squinted from the relatively bright light. The cabin lights were still lower so they were not being woken for breakfast yet. Trying to sit up, she found the seatbelt restricting her movement and undid it confused.

"I fastened it, we had some turbulence, didn't want the airhostess to wake you. Morning Pen," Jeremy explained quietly. He was leaning over the low barrier between their seats. Checking that Andy was still asleep, he stood up, crouched by her seat and kissed her lovingly, stroking her cheek. She smiled gently at him and adjusted her seat to closer to upright.

"Morning Jeremy. Please can you pass my glasses from my shirt?" She asked him, slipping them on once he did. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I wasn't far behind you to be honest, got a few hours, can always have an afternoon nap if need be."

"Mmm, nice idea, could easily be tempted to join you for one," she winked. He laughed quietly.

"And you call me incorrigible missy." He leaned in for another kiss, she happily returned it.

"I'm going to freshen up before they serve breakfast," she dug out the courtesy kit provided and left. In the plane bathroom she cleansed her face, moisturised, brushed her teeth and used the loo. Her plaits had been a good call and were holding up well. Feeling properly awake she returned to her seat to find the lighting brighter and Jeremy holding out a menu to her. Soon they were tucking into omelettes, backed up with fresh fruit and caffeine. Penny reminded them all to take their tablets.

Penny spotted the landscape and gave a happy sigh at the sight of mountains, greenery and sand. She felt Jeremy's hand over hers.

"You look happy," he commented.

"We're almost there, the place is in my blood, I love it. If you think this is happy, you should see me in Oman, my favourite country, I cried setting foot back there, I was so happy." She looked at him, her green eyes shining.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be the one to put that look on your face," he told her quietly.

"You do my darling you do," she whispered. The fasten seatbelt sign flickered on and they could feel the change in pressure as the plane descended into Bole International Airport. A relatively smooth landing and they were waiting to disembark.

"Andy are you coming with us or waiting with the crew?" Penny called across Jeremy.

"You go ahead, I need to know all of the equipment is here, get us all checked in and start on the keys."

"No problem, I know the process now, do they have my name?" Andy nodded. The doors opened and they were first off, Jeremy winked at the airhostess from earlier as she saw him guiding Penny in front of him with a hand in the small of her back. They followed the signs and cleared immigration then baggage claim, out through Customs and making sure they were right behind her, Penny looked for the sign among the waiting drivers. Hearing a giggle from behind her, Richard pointed it out. 'Miss Penny and Pupils'. She approached the driver in a Skylight Hotel uniform, gestured to her folder and introduced herself, then pointed to her Boys. He looked delighted, recognising them, insisted on taking her trolley and led the way out to his vehicle. The heat hit all of them immediately, despite it being early morning. Watching their bags being loaded on, they then got in, Jeremy pulling Penny next to him and sticking his tongue out at Richard.

"Pulling rank on you Hammond," he insisted.

"I think you'll find Penny is the boss when Andy's not here," James retorted, Richard just laughed.

"Boys behave or I'll have to send you to your rooms and no play time this afternoon," Miss Penny instructed. Even the driver laughed at this.

"Love it, feel free to put me in detention if you want to," Jeremy whispered in her ear.

"Don't tempt me," she whispered back and kissed him. She leaned back in the seat to look at the city, their fingers entwined on her lap. They soon pulled up at the hotel, were met by porters with trolleys and Penny led the way to reception. Richard thanked the driver and tipped him. Penny introduced herself and started the process of checking the whole group in. Starting with the Four Boys and herself, she handed Richard and James their keys, and they disappeared off. Reception then informed her that she and Mr Clarkson were booked into the same suite, was this correct? 

"Jeremy, Andy has us booked into the same room, did you know?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Do you want to change this?" The receptionist asked politely.

"No thank you, it is not a problem." Both of their phones buzzed with a text.

_Penny, I'm guessing you've checked in by now. Surprise! A_

_Clarkson, I'm hoping this will get it out of your system so that you can behave later. A_

They looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll sort the bags out, you stay here with your list and stickers, I'll see you upstairs when you're done," Jeremy smiled and went off. Penny sat in reception with her room list and keys. She had the meeting room sorted as well for all of the equipment as well.

The sudden noise level had to mean they had arrived, Penny clicked into auto-pilot and started handing out keys and stickers, tablet reminders, passing round the meeting room number for the equipment. She handed Andy the meeting room key for him to lock all of the equipment up and gave him a simple "Thank you", he grinned in response.

"I do remember what it was like and I've not seen him this happy for years, you are good for him. I have to keep him on his toes and remind him who's boss from time to time. I think the message hit home for our next port of call though." Penny nodded. She handed out the last of the keys and made her way up to their suite. She used her key and opened the door. Jeremy was standing looking out of a floor to ceiling window, all along one wall of the lounge, furnished with cream leather sofas. 

"Now there is a view," she commented.

"You all done downstairs?"

"I am, free as a bird. It is 9am and most of the day is ours." Jeremy walked over, took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

"That is a decent sized bed," she said impressed.

"Wait 'til you see the shower, it is even bigger than mine," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed and stood on tiptoes to reach round his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. He walked her backwards to the bed and they fell onto it, still kissing.

"Is this your plan for the day?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"Partly. I thought perhaps a quickie, nap, shower, head for the famous market, which are only a couple of miles from here, then later a swim and I'm sure Andy will have decided what time to meet by that point."

"I like the way your mind works," she grinned. Rolling away from him, she toed off her trainers, peeled off her socks and threw her shirt to one side. "Come on slowcoach, this was your plan." She unzipped her trousers and climbed back on the bed in just underwear and her white singlet, sitting cross-legged looking at him. "Well if I'm not able to tempt you, I can just as easily get dressed again and find something to do." She made to get off the bed and Jeremy pushed her back, climbing on top of her, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms and legs round him, holding him close against her. 

"I am not Slow, he is in another room. He's not getting any way near you." He growled, biting her ear lobe.

"Are you jealous? What of us playing games together?" She ran her nails over his back, through his shirt.

"Yes, was watching the pair of you engrossed in each other last night on the plane. Silly I know, not proud of myself."

"Seriously you daffy. We were concentrating on winning as well as having a conversation about games! You're going to have a tough time if you get jealous of everyone I have conversations with. Now your plan involved a quickie and we're both far too over-dressed for that, if you've changed your mind we can always share a shower or a nap, I don't want to tire you out on the first day?"

"As I said, not proud of myself, call it a weak moment. Would you be prepared to settle for oral worship, then a nap?" He gave her an intense kiss.

"Oh I could definitely be persuaded, you have a very talented tongue. Why don't you get undressed so I can enjoy the view?" Jeremy knelt up, unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, Penny unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and together they got them off his legs, leaving him in just jersey boxers. He pulled Penny's singlet off, followed by her bra, pressing her back against the bed. She shuffled further onto the bed, Jeremy following. Looking down on her, he grinned.  
"I never tire of the sight of you under me, you are stunning." She pulled him down into deep, passionate kisses, one hand in his hair, the other roaming over his back, his stroking her sides and encouraging her legs round him. Jeremy slowly worked his way down her body, licking, kissing and sucking every inch of her until she was quivering under him. Pulling away he eased her knickers down her legs then settled between her legs to give her as much pleasure as he could. One of her hands wound into his curls, the other began to grip the bedcovers as her excitement increased. He could hear her panting and repeating his name as she twisted and squirmed. He started to thrust two fingers into her as he sucked and licked. Penny groaned, stiffened and shuddered as she climaxed, clenching round his fingers, slowing he drew it out for her then sped up again drawing a second wave from her and both hands gripping his head tight against her. Going limp, she lay panting under him. Wiping his face, he pulled himself up beside her, drawing her into his arm and moving them to lie against the pillows. He tenderly stroked her back and kissed her gently, bringing her back to him.

"God you are good at that," she murmured. He grinned knowingly, reached for his mobile and set an alarm for a couple of hours time.

"Would be a shame to sleep through the entire day, even with you," he commented. Penny rested her head on his shoulder, as she had wanted to on the plane, arm over his chest, Jeremy wrapped his arms around her and they settled for a nap.

Waking before the alarm, Penny stretched contentedly. Rolling onto her side, she looked at Jeremy, his hair was a mess, thanks to her pulling it before, his face relaxed in sleep, he was so adorable she thought, smiling. She jumped as his mobile alarm went off and reached over to cancel it. 

"Hi you," she said softly as Jeremy opened his eyes to see her over him. He grabbed a plait and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"Hi, that was a good nap, next on the list is a shower, care to join me?"

"Well don't you wake up fast!"

"Occasionally I can manage it, with the right incentive. Wet, naked you in a shower, works for me." Kissing him once more, Penny got off the bed, unlocked her bag and dug out her sponge bag. She went into the large bathroom and unpacked things into the relevant places. Going through the complimentary supplies, she found a shower cap, and put it on.

"Come on, get that sexy backside in here Mister or I'll have my shower without you," she called through the door. Opening the shower door, she stepped inside and started the water, finding the right temperature, moving under the water, arms slid round her waist and spun her round.

"What were you saying about sexy backsides?" Jeremy asked, cupping her's in his large hands, pulling her against him. "You look so cute in a shower cap," he teased. She tried to wriggle out of his hold. "If you keep moving like that, this will end up being a long shower," he warned.

"Ok ok, I'll behave." Penny wet her face and cleansed it. Picking up a bottle of blue body wash, "Want to lather me up?" she held it out to him with a shower scrunchie.

"Always," he opened the bottle and inhaled the fragrance, raising an eyebrow, "not your usual," he commented. "very nice though." He drizzled some onto the scrunchie and started to work his way over her.

"Frangipani, natural sun protection for the skin, a little goes a long way and I only use on hot trips. The first time was in Egypt and every time I smell it, I'm back there. The matching body lotion doubles as after-sun too," she explained. "I'm glad you approve, you're going to be smelling it for a while." He covered her completely in lather then moved her under the water, smoothing his hands over her skin ensuring she was completely rinsed off, leaving her skin singing and sensitive. Reaching for his shower gel she started with his chest, working her way over all the skin she could reach. She knelt to wash his legs then stepped back.

"I don't think that you have finished yet," he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I will get distracted if I go any further, probably safer if you finish off yourself, or rather washing yourself, I should have said," she clarified with a giggle as Jeremy rolled his eyes at her. "I've finished so I'll leave you to it." She stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss and stepped out, wrapping herself in a large towel. While Jeremy washed his hair, she brushed her teeth and moisturised. Feeling refreshed and clean, she unpacked and hung up some of her clothes. Dressing in a long tiered white cotton skirt, white tee-shirt and her Indian scarf round her neck, she put sparkly flat sandals on. Winding her plaits into coils, she pinned them on the back of her head. She took all of the unnecessary stuff out of her handbag, putting some cash into the hotel safe, together with her ipad, ipod, her jewellery and their e-tickets. Her passport and most of the local cash, she put in a money belt and fasten it, sliding it under the waistband of her skirt. She fastened her general lens onto the camera body and put it in her handbag too. Jeremy came out of the bedroom dressed in a blue tee-shirt and fresh jeans.

"Got anything to go in the safe?" She asked, he handed her his ipod, ipad, cash and spare watch. "Ready?"

"Yes, thought we could get a bit to eat, while we're out," Jeremy suggested.

"Great, I'll grab a bottle of water out of the minibar to take with us to tide us over. There are some great Ethiopian vegetarian dishes I'd like to try." They went down to reception, who ordered them a taxi to the Mercato. The receptionist recommended certain areas of it that might be of particular interest to them. The Mercato was the largest open-air market in Africa, with over 13,000 people working there. 

The taxi dropped them near an area with places to eat, it was half past twelve so people were starting to gather to have lunch. Jeremy and Penny walked along hand in hand, fingers interlaced, looking for somewhere that looked interesting. They selected a place, found a table, ordered soft drinks without ice and looked at the menus. Penny had a copy of an article about common dishes and what they were. Penny opted for Beyainatu, a vegetarian dish with a variety of everything served on injera, a pancake-like bread, Jeremy went for the same but with the addition of lamb tibs, thin slices of lamb, pan-fried in butter, garlic and onion. They chatted and their food soon arrived, the Beyainatu as one large version, communal eating being a big part of the culture. Mounds of different vegetable or pulse dishes were dotted around the large injera. Using anti-bac gel to clean their hands, they torn pieces of the injera off the edge and used it to scoop up mouthfuls of the delights telling each other how they tasted. There were a wide variety of spices used and delightful fragrances. Afterwards Jeremy had a coffee, closing his eyes in enjoyment of the flavours, as well as the kick of caffeine.

They wandered through the market, Penny taking a few shots of the hustle and bustle of everyday life. They found some shirts for the Boys, including Andy, white cotton with a wide band of brightly coloured embroidery around the neckline and in a band down the front. Penny got a couple of embroidered stoles, as well as a long dress in a similar style to the shirts.

"You love kaftans don't you?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I grew up in them, don't underestimate the practicality and comfort of a long loose cotton dress. It also works for the clothing restrictions in many of the countries I've been in. When I was camping in Egypt, the crew were really impressed that I wore them, have even managed to put on a swimsuit while wearing one. Get used to them, I'll be wearing them a lot in the Sudan."

"I have nothing against them, just trying to understand you," he explained. She squeezed his hand.

"It is part of me, my childhood and where I spent it. I know some people who can't see past dirty paths, stronger smells, insects, the lack of the familiar and can't handle places like Africa and the Middle East. I see past that, see the people, their cultures, most older than Europe, the opportunities to experience the new, to understand the history and how it shapes everything. Teaching kids who think they are deprived because they didn't get the latest phone for their birthday. They don't have a clue that there are millions of children who are grateful for having a single pair of shoes or the chance to go to school."

"I love it when you get all passionate about things."

"Sorry was on my soapbox again, wasn't I?" Penny looked away embarrassed. Jeremy turned her to face him and smiled at her.

"Think about who you're talking to, I'm famous for my rants," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing wrong with it, life would be boring if you had no passions. Andy saw it in you about travel as well as teaching, you get passionate about what you do, some people just see a job as a job, they don't put themselves into it. You put all of yourself into the job, the way you woke us up, the treating us like school boys, the extra things you've taken on that weren't part of your job. You didn't have to come down at Easter, spend the weekend with Hammond and Mindy, cook dinner for May. All part of what makes you special." He bent down and kissed her. They walked on and found an area selling jewellery, a lot of it had the stunning Ethiopian opal in it, some of the best in the world for it's colour. Penny told Jeremy what the gemstone was. The fire in it as it moved showed a rainbow of colour.

"Is it just me or do those look like crosses?" Jeremy indicated towards some pendants.

"You're close, they are a kind of Coptic cross, with knotwork that is similar to celtic knots, rather beautiful really. That one with the black and amber beads, I really like. How would you feel about doing a spot of haggling?" Jeremy grinned.

"Permission to argue with someone, I'm in." Jeremy did a good job of it and got a third off the price for her. Penny happily paid it and put it carefully in her bag. They continued on, pausing for a spriss made at a stall, simply guava, mango and pineapple, by their choice, pureed in three layers and lime squeezed over at the end, nothing else added. They were cool and refreshing as they walked in the afternoon temperatures.

"I'd rather like a swim soon, want to head back to the hotel?" Penny asked.

"A swim sounds great," Jeremy replied. The buzz of text came from his pocket. He got it out. "Andy want everyone in the meeting room at 7 this evening." They found the way to at edge of the market and flagged down a taxi to return to the hotel. 

Getting to their room, Penny put the kettle on and made them drinks. They unpacked their purchases, debating what to do about the shirts, giving them on camera or beforehand, agreeing to leave the decision to Andy and how to fit it into the narrative. Getting out swimwear, they both changed, Penny let down her plaits and Jeremy put suntan lotion on her, he refused any as usual. Penny tied a sarong round her neck like a dress and Jeremy put a loose shirt on. Getting a canvas bag, she loaded in her camera, ipad, sunhat, sunglasses and phone. Jeremy threw his phone and reading glasses in too. Finishing their drinks, they headed down to the pool.

More than half the crew were lounging round or in the water, Richard and James were sitting on stools in the water, at the bar. Penny dumped her bag on a lounger in view of them, Jeremy found them a pair of towels and laid them out on loungers, he stripped off the shirt and jumped straight in, splashing Richard and James on purpose to get their attention.

"Afternoon chaps," he bellowed at them. Penny put her sunglasses on, took some shots of the Boys and the crew then used the ladder to get into the water. Swimming a few lengths of the oval shape, greeting the crew and chatting to a few, she joined the Boys at the bar, sitting on a stool next to Richard.

"What are you having?" He asked.

"Diet Coke, please Richard," she replied. "What have you been up to today?"

"Did a bit of a taxi tour with James, took loads of photos, then a long nap and in here ever since. Where have you been?"

"We went to the Mercato, had lunch there and did some shopping as well as taking photos too. There are huge historical Italian links here so you find pasta dishes on the menus, even a sort of spaghetti bolognese, so you should be ok tonight if we eat outside the hotel. I was going to head into the city tomorrow while you guys are sorting out the cars, assuming Andy doesn't need me."

"We saw the edge of the Mercato, was it any good?"

"A real living market, local traders, local produce, people going about their lives, not a tourist trap. Jeremy fell in love with the coffee at the little cafe we ate at."

"You two ok?" He checked quietly, remembering their conversation the previous lunchtime.

"Great, Andy booked us into the same room here," she smiled.

"Typical of him, we say horrible things about the challenges he sets but there's a nice guy in there too. I still think you are mad to like the oaf though," he grinned.

"Oi watch it!" She warned laughing and shoved him. Richard wasn't expecting it and fell off the stool backwards into the water. He promptly grabbed her arm and pulled her off too. She managed to keep her head and glasses above water, then took them off and put them on the bar. Diving down, she grabbed his legs and pulled him under. They messed about, James and Jeremy laughing at them, Jeremy spotted one of the crew grabbing her camera and catching her getting one over on Richard several times. Andy appeared and shook his head but couldn't help laughing. Jeremy spotted him and nudged James.

"You grab him, I'll get her," he suggested. They both put their beers down and took hold of them, putting them back on their stools. "Now kiss and make up." Richard raised an eyebrow at Jeremy but Penny gave Richard a hug and kissed his cheek.

"People need to stop questioning my sanity, I'd make an appointment, if only just to shut everyone up," she laughed. "Buy you a pint Richard?" He nodded and Jeremy ruffled his wet hair.

"Fiesty isn't she!"

"Just a bit," Richard replied, laughing. "I think she feels like one of the team now too, she wouldn't have done that to me in Europe!" He took a big swig of his pint.

"No I wouldn't, so remember that lesson," she warned laughing.

"Miss Penny has spoken," quipped Jeremy. Andy joined them at the pool bar.

"Everyone get my text?" They all nodded. Penny finished her drink and excused herself to do some actual swimming, first putting her sunglasses back on. She swam a series of lengths then paused to chat to Jeff and Kiff. Several more and others joined them in the water. Jeremy glanced over and saw her with at least half a dozen of the crew, fully involved in a conversation between them, her body language clearly relaxed. Eventually she climbed out and lay on the lounger, drying off and catching some sun, and texted Jo to let her know everyone and everything arrived safely. Watching most of the crew, in and round the pool, she felt really happy and excited. They had spent much of the Europe trip being very careful around her, yes they all had her back in Madrid, now they seemed to be welcoming her as part of the team. Most of them must know about her and Jeremy but they weren't treating her any differently. 

"Pen!" She felt water flick at her as she heard Jeremy calling her. She looked over to him, eyebrows raised, he beckoned her over, wrapping her sarong around her, she joined Andy at one of the dry stool on the poolside. "I was telling Andy about the lunch we had in the Mercato, do you have the article with some of the most common dishes on your phone?"

"Oh yes of course, it was delicious," she grabbed her phone and pulled up the article, showing it to Andy. 

"I was thinking of us all going to a local restaurant tonight then eating in the hotel tomorrow. We can talk at the meeting but I'll get reception to make an initial reservation for us," Andy said.

"I'm not so sure Andy, might duck out of this one," Richard warned.

"Not a surprise Hamster," Jeremy muttered.

"I'm going to keep out of this one gentlemen and head upstairs to make myself presentable. Here's your phone and glasses," she handed them to Jeremy and left, waving to the rest of the crew.

Penny had a thorough shower and washed her hair, she took her time smoothing on body lotion. Connecting her ipod to the studio system, she selected some Sixties Soul. Wrapped in a light dressing gown, her wet hair in a towel, she looked at herself in the dressing table mirror, her freckles were making a reappearance. She did a light eye make-up, leaving her skin as it was. Before dressing she transferred the day's photos to her ipad to look over and show Richard the Mercato, in case he wanted to visit it the next day. She was curled up on the sofa with a mint tea when Jeremy came in.

"Hi, want a drink, kettle has just boiled?" She greeted him.

"Coffee please Darling. Some of the crew are going to eat here tonight with Richard, which would you prefer?"

"I'm up for eating out tonight, are you?"

"Always, you know me, if it is defined as food, I'll try it and really enjoyed our lunch." She handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, I should have bought some coffee at the Mercato earlier, this is lovely." He bent down to kiss the back of her neck. "You smell gorgeous, perfume?" She shook her head.

"Just the body wash and lotion, sometimes quality is worth paying for."

"It is. I'll hit the shower, once I've drunk this." Penny unwrapped her hair and fluffed it out to finish drying. She went back into the bedroom, humming to the music and took her black linen crops and an off the shoulder royal blue jersey top. Her Italian sandals, a silver anklet, ethnic silver jewellery and a wide silver cuff to accessorise them, her hair loose. Jeremy came out of the shower, towel wrapped round his waist, as she was fastening her sandals. 

"Mmm I do love your shoulders, and they are freckled too, bonus." Penny pushed him so that he sat down on the bed, then straddled him, so that she was kneeling either side of his hips.

"That's better, I can reach you properly," she grinned. She kissed him deeply, her arms resting over his shoulders, he gripped her bum in both hands, holding her close. Jeremy happily returned the kiss, intensifying it. Suddenly Penny broke away and climbed off him. He groaned in frustration.

"Just something for you to think about for later," she winked. Walking to the dressing table, she carefully applied her lipstick.

"You wicked tease," he exclaimed.

"Always, would hate to be boring. I'll see you downstairs," she walked out of the bedroom, gathered up her folder, ipad and camera in a canvas bag, plus her peacock evening bag. Sliding her key card into her back pocket she left. 

It was only 6.30 so she headed for the bar, finding Richard and a variety of crew.

"Hi Penny, usual?" He greeted her with, she nodded. Joining his table, she was chatting to Nick, Kiff, Jeff and Phil when he returned with a G&T for her.

"Has the draw happened yet?" She asked Jeff and Phil, they shook their heads. "Just curious who I'm sharing Andy with this time," They all laughed and were swopping stories about him. More crew arrived and the guys moved over to join them, leaving Penny and Richard together.

"Want to see my photos so far?" She asked him, he nodded. They scrolled through the airport shots, then the Mercato, chatting about people and getting an insight into their lives. Reaching the pool shots, they soon found the ones taken of the pair of them messing about and were laughing about it.

"Just because the pair of you are the youngest, you don't need to act like it," Jeremy commented dryly, looking over their shoulders at the shots.

"We could say the same about you and Andy being the oldest so watch it Grandpa!" Richard shot back. Penny elbowed him. "He's just envious at how well we get on," Richard slid his arm round her waist.

"You might play together Hamster, but I'm the one she goes to eat grown up food with." 

"Now come on Boys, play nice or I'll be spending all my time with Andy and James. I enjoy spending time with both of you for very different reasons. Richard why don't you get some more drinks for us to take into the meeting with Andy, will make it nicer for all of us." Richard nodded at the idea and slid out of the seat. Turning to Jeremy, she lowered her voice. "Seriously Jeremy, first James now Richard. I don't give a stuff about your age, it has never been an issue. I like Richard, he's been a good friend to me, from day one, I'm going to flirt with him, it is fun, just as he does and there is nothing behind it. He loves Mindy and I love you. I'm enjoying being able to do it without worrying that there are ulterior motives behind it, it makes me feel good. Just relax, I'm your's, end of discussion." She kissed him tenderly on the lips to cheers from the crew. "Well anyone who didn't know, does now!" She laughed.

"Fine by me," he grabbed her and kissed her properly. Wolf whistles this time and someone shouted.

"Put him down Penny, you don't know where he'd been!" She grinned and replied.

"Well actually yes I do these days." The laughter was loud this time. "Come on gentlemen, we'd better get to the meeting room, best not get his Lordship in a bad mood on day one!" She took her drink from Richard thanking him, gathered up her stuff and led the way.

"I'm paying for dinner and drinks tonight aren't I?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"You'd better believe it mister," she replied. "Behave for the rest of the evening and it will be a very pleasant end to the day." She waggled her eyebrows at him, imitating him.

"I'm holding you to that," he hissed in her ear, she grinned and winked in response. Entering the meeting room, Penny sat next to Andy, getting her folder out, Jeremy next to her, James and Richard on the other side of Andy. A couple were already sat at the table when they arrived as well as a guy Penny didn't recognise. The rest of the crew filtered in, most with drinks in their hands. Penny did a headcount and nodded to Andy. He started off introducing the couple as John and Emma, the medical team, doctor and nurse, husband and wife team. Next was Marius, who Andy introduced as this tour's 'Geovani', most of the crew laughed, remembering Namibia. Marius would be heading up the facilities crew, setting up, breaking down the camp sites as well as feeding them morning and evening while in the wilderness. They would be liaising closely with Penny and Andy, taking the more direct routes. The sites would not be as luxurious as those previously but tents would be large enough to stand up in. Tomorrow will be setting up the cars, checking over the equipment, free time, dinner in the hotel and an early night all round. They'd be heading for the garages at 10.30, he asked Penny to wake them at 8.30, she set her phone for it. Booking a meeting the following evening at the same time, he took a consensus for who was coming to the restaurant and who was staying. Twenty of them decided to eat out, including Marius, John and Emma, all of whom were also staying over at the hotel that night. Penny booked transport for them with reception and asked them to change the booking to twenty. Andy locked the meeting room behind them all and Penny popped up to the room to leave her ipad and folder up there, the camera would come with them.

Several minibuses delivered them to a restaurant about quarter of an hour away from the hotel. Andy, James, Jeremy and Penny were in the lead vehicle and were met by the owner, who recognised Jeremy and James. They were ushered in and seated on two long tables. He gave them drink menus, Andy suggested that they let the owner simply bring a range of dishes as they are eaten communally anyway. Jeremy noticed Ethiopian wines on the menu.

"Are you up for trying an Ethiopian rose wine, Pen?" He suggested, she nodded. Most went for beer, a few soft drinks.

"Mind if I try the wine with you? New one to add to the list and all that," James asked.

"As long as you don't go all wine snob on us May," Jeremy warned.

"Actually Ethiopia has a wine region with excellent growing conditions, it isn't really known about as very little is exported, it is consumed here," he commented.

"Well this is a Christian country so why not, in fact some Muslim countries, such as Morocco, have local wines," Penny added. Their drinks arrived, Jeremy poured a little out for the three of them. They sipped carefully and were all pleasantly surprised.

"I'm more than happy to continue with it," Penny held her glass out for a proper amount, Jeremy and James agreed with her. 

Platters of food started to arrive, there was Beyainatu, tibs (both beef and lamb), Kitfo (very lean beef, minced and fried in butter with spices), Doro wot (Ethiopian curry, chicken in this case) and Shiro (spiced chickpea paste with onions and garlic). Jeremy identified which dishes were beef for Penny to avoid. James and Andy followed their lead, after watching Penny and Jeremy tearing off bits of injera and using it to scoop up mouthfuls of the dishes. Extra baskets of injera were also on the table.

Emma and John had sat near Penny and Jeremy, Penny made a point of drawing them into conversation, remembering what it had been like for her in Europe.

"They are a lovely bunch of guys," Penny explained to Emma. "I know they're close knit but they need to have each other's backs, if you are part of the team, they'll have your's too. They all protected me when this idiot came on to me in Madrid and wouldn't take no for an answer. They are clowns, with their own version of professionalism, not the healthiest lot. With any luck you'll not have much to do on this trip, they prank around but unless it involves horses or tow-ropes, they don't tend to actually get hurt." Penny spotted James shudder, out of the corner of her eye.

"That would be me, twice," he commented.

"Oh I know, trust me," replied John. "I winced watching both episodes, Jo provided me with top-line medical summaries on all of you as well. Quite familiar with your antics, don't worry, will be interesting to see it all from behind the scenes."

"Everyone seems very nice, how do you cope being the only woman on the team?" Emma asked Penny.

"I'm here as Jeremy, James and Richard's PA, but I'm trying to carve a niche for myself, I have a persona Miss Penny, thanks to being a former teacher, they do as they are told by her. I organise them, wake them up in the morning, stop them drinking too much, keep Richard fed, a mother hen basically."

"They don't mind that?"

"Andy employed me because I was a teacher, even he obeys Miss Penny. I've pulled some pranks on them, earned some respect from that. I'm the behind the scenes photographer now too and am doing a diary of this trip from Miss Penny's point of view. I'm just one of them now, we drink together, eat together, muck about in the pool. I do like dressing for dinner though and reminding them I'm female."

"None of them has tried anything on?" Penny laughed.

"They didn't in Europe no, treated me like one of the boys in many ways, of course none of them knew about me and Jeremy at that point."

"I did notice he seemed quite attentive towards you but didn't like to say anything."

"We told Andy, James and Richard when we got back from Europe, as well as the office, just didn't want to do the whole press/public announcement rubbish. I suspected that some of the crew knew but after we were kissing in the bar before the meeting, they must all know by now. I tread a fine line, need to be careful and make sure it doesn't affect my job. Will be nice having another woman around this time though." Penny smiled openly at Emma.

"We've accompanied shooting crews before, documentaries, nature stuff, a few dramas, so I understand the close knit side of it. Am expecting cuts, heat rash, bites, dehydration, stomach issues, hopefully nothing worse."

"Sounds about right, The Boys and I have refillable bottles, I've recommended the rest of the crew get some too, couple of those a day on top of other drinks should help, I've been text reminding them to take their anti-malaria tablets, only gave them one box each in case they left them behind, I've got the rest, can give them to you to issue if you want?"

"Let John and I think about it." They chatted about some of places they had visited. Once they'd finished eating, Jeremy had his arm round Penny's shoulders, absently stroking her bare shoulder, while he talked to people around the table. Emma caught Penny's eye and smiled at the gesture. Penny called a waiter over and asked him to take some shots of their tables, checking the results, she thanked him and Jeremy slipped him a tip. Asking for the bill, Jeremy settled it together with Andy. The owner came over and they thanked him for his hospitality, Jeremy, James and Andy posed with him in front of the restaurant for photos and their rides arrived to return them to the hotel.

They all joined Richard and the remaining crew in the hotel bar. Penny quietly checked with Richard and James if they wanted to be encouraged to bed by a certain time, which they didn't.

"Just keep me away from shots, is all I ask," Richard replied.

"Well he won't be doing any so that might help and you know I won't, so our table could be a safe bet." They all sat around, chatting, joking and drinking, until gone midnight. Penny could see everyone was getting tired but no-one wanted to be the one to break it up. Half an hour later, she stifled a yawn.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I need to go to bed or I'm going to fall asleep down here. So I bid you good night all." She waved to the rest of the crew who were still up and headed upstairs. Entering their suite, she made herself a mint tea and sat at the dressing table, removing her make-up and jewellery. Getting a hotel laundry bag from the wardrobe, she bagged up her travel clothes, checking her pockets first, then did the same with Jeremy's. She took her shoes off and put them away. Getting out her chargers, set everything charging, then undressed and curled up on the sofa in just her dressing gown. Tea and emails occupied her until Jeremy came up, to find her there.

"I seem to be making a habit of finding you like this," he commented.

"Is everyone else still in the bar?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You started a trend, I came up with Richard, Andy and James, just a few crew still left down there." Penny got a couple of bottles of water out of the minibar, plus paracetamol out of her sponge bar, left them on his side of the bed, with water. Got her anti-malaria tablets and put them with her water. She used the bathroom and found Jeremy undressing.

"I'm glad you didn't feel you had to come up, just because I did. I never want to stand between you and your friends," she said while slipping off her dressing gown and getting into bed.

"No nightwear?"

"Wasn't in the mood for any," she shrugged, laid on her side, propped up on her bent arm, the bedding round her waist.

"Nothing wrong with that," he leered. Quickly using the bathroom, he joined her in bed, turning the main lights off. Jeremy pulled Penny close, kissing his way from her shoulder up to her lips. He kissed her lightly, assessing her interest, Penny responded, opening her lips to him, their legs tangled together, pressed against each other. They made love, slowly and tenderly, gradually driving each other to ecstatic heights, finally falling asleep, Jeremy curled round Penny's back.


	32. Preparations to Leave Addis Ababa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the cars ready, last bit of downtime before the official start. Trying to keep everyone's mood up and bodies fit for the job. The cameraman straw draw happens. Penny has to balance being a PA and girlfriend.

Chapter 32 - Preparations to Leave Addis Ababa

Penny's alarm went off, she quickly cancelled it, slipped out of bed, without waking Jeremy. Throwing on a kaftan, she grabbed her room number list and knocked on Andy, James and Richard's doors, waiting until she heard a response from inside each time. Returning to their suite, she removed the kaftan and carefully got back into bed, Jeremy was still asleep. She curled round Jeremy, stroking his chest and lightly kissing his lips.

"Morning Jeremy, this is your wake-up call," she whispered to him.

"Mmm," he muttered sleepily. She kissed him harder.

"Don't make me get a bucket," she warned. He opened one eye and looked at her reproachfully.

"I'd rather hoped to qualify for a nicer wake-up these days, not the threat of cold water," he muttered.

"I did try snuggling up naked and kissing first, the others didn't get that kind of service," she commented. Adjusting the covers she carefully moved in top of him. "Was this more that you had in mind?"

"Along those lines yes, you've found some delightful ways to wake me that didn't involve threats," his fingers trailed up and down her back.

"Very true but not generally on a working day, happy to but I'd have to wake you earlier and I'd like you as rested as possible at the start of a trip. Would fooling around in the shower improve your mood?" She grinned. He appeared to consider her offer.

"I suppose I could be persuaded," he said grudgingly.

"Do you need some painkillers first? You don't seem yourself this morning," she asked.

"Please, not feeling at my best, don't want to take it out on people, especially not on you." She rolled off him and got him some tablets.

"How is your back?" He moved about carefully.

"It is ok, my neck isn't great though," he admitted. She held out a hand to him.

"Come into the shower and I'll give you a neck rub, help relax the muscles." He levered himself out of bed, took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. "You use the bathroom and I'll be right back," she left him to it while she pinned her hair up and put on the shower cap. He was stood waiting when she came back. Turning on the water, she stepped in and checked the temperature. Pulling down the shower seat, she beckoned him in. Patting the seat, she got him to sit down under the hot water. He moved to be side on and she began to work on his stiff neck muscles. 

"God I'd forgotten how good at this you are," he sighed. She kissed the top of his head.

"Feeling any better?"

"Mmm getting there yes, thanks Pen." She turned him back to lean against the wall of the shower, kissing him.

"Can I make you feel even better?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly. He looked at her surprised. She slid down onto her knees, hands on his thighs, pushing them apart.

"You don't need to..." he began before she silenced him with a kiss.

"What if I want to?" He smiled at her. He pulled her close to kiss her deeply.

"My crazy woman," he looked at her lovingly.

"You'd better believe it!" She settled back, stroking him and took him in her mouth. His head fell back and rested against the tiles, his hands stroked her back and shoulders. She worked him carefully, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible, as he had to her the previous day. Listening to his breathing, she could hear how close he was getting. She grasped his hands in hers, interlacing their fingers, wanting that connection as she brought on his orgasm. Slowing, she drew it out for him, eventually releasing him from her mouth, standing and holding him close against her, stroking his head and back.

Reaching for his shower gel, she lathered him up, then washed his hair.

"Ready to stand up?" She asked gently, he nodded and she helped him up, moving him back fully under the water to rinse thoroughly. Sitting him down again, she quickly washed herself, turning to rinse she noticed him watching her. "Enjoying the view?"

"Always," he grinned. She stood between his legs and kissed him deeply.

"Good. Now I'm afraid you'll have to shave yourself, so time to move to dry land." She stepped out and wrapped a towel round herself. He did the same.

"You should be bottled and sold as a magic cure!"

"Just doing my job as your PA and even more so as your girlfriend, whatever it takes to get you into a fit state to work. Would hate to be blamed if you weren't."

"No-one should have any reason to blame you for anything, thank you either way, that was an incredible way to start the day." Penny smiled and quickly brushed her teeth, leaving him to shave. She dressed in denim knee-length shorts, sandals, blue singlet and loose open patterned shirt. Cord anklet and bracelets, Lapis pendant, silver earrings, hair in a pony-tail and she was ready so dug out painkillers for the Boys. Jeremy dressed in jeans and a shirt with his sleeves rolled up. They put all of their dirty clothes in the laundry bag and left it out to be washed, then headed down to breakfast.

"How can you wake all of us up and be the last down?" Richard asked smirking.

"Watch it or no snacks for you today. Jeremy's neck wasn't good so I was sorting it out to make sure he is in a fit state to work without torturing you today!" Penny replied.

"Only kidding Penny, I need my snacks," Richard apologised. Jeremy sat down with a plate of food from the breakfast buffet.

"If you learned to eat grown-up food, you'd not be so dependent on snacks Hamster," he commented before turning his attention to his enkulal firfir. "Take this for example, not just scrambled eggs, but also includes red and green peppers, a bit of chilli, onions and tomatoes, cooked in a spiced butter. You have no idea what you are missing, especially with this local coffee." Penny sat with them, tucking into the same food but with tea.

"Anyone need tablets this morning? They are here on the table and i hope you've taken your anti-malaria," Penny told everyone. Several hands immediately reached for them and she couldn't help smiling. James slipped silently into a seat the other side of her. "Want me to get you some food?" She asked him quietly, she pointed to her plate and he looked interested. She returned with a portion for him and a cup of coffee. "I know you usually drink tea but thought you might need coffee this morning."

"Thanks, I'll be ok, this is more the overnight flight, than too much to drink," James explained.

"Keep me posted, especially if you need anything, at least there is no filming today. Jeremy's neck was bad this morning, if your back if troubling you, let me know, a swim could be a good idea later, if you get the chance."

"Will do Penny," he smiled. She returned to her breakfast, enjoying the more than just scrambled eggs. Checking her watch, she gave them all a fifteen minute warning of the meeting and excused herself to go and get her folder. Returning she also brought down her camera and bottle and filled it from a cooler in the restaurant. Andy handed her the key and she opened up the meeting room ready for the crew.

Doing a headcount, Penny confirmed that everyone had arrived. Andy summarised the plans for the day, most of it to be based at the garages, setting up all of the cars ready for the next morning. Dinner would be in the hotel at 7.30, an early night would be advised as they would be meeting at 9am and leaving by 9.30 after an ensemble photo outside the hotel. He confirmed that he'd not need Penny that day. Penny booked a taxi tour of the city with reception and went back upstairs for her handbag. Jeremy stopped in to collect his wallet.

"I'll see you this afternoon, are you feeling better now?" She asked. He grinned.

"Like a new man, enjoy the city, get plenty of shots," he gave her a kiss.

"Enjoy getting to know your car, play nice and give James a break, he's feeling rough from lack of sleep. You know I'll find out if you've been horrible to him," she teased.

"Oh I know you will, I'll try." He retrieved his bottle and took it downstairs to fill. Penny gathered her handbag, moneybelt, camera, city notes and headed down to reception.

Penny spent an interesting morning seeing the sights of Addis Ababa, a city that had undergone some serious investment and very modern building work, in contrast to the traditional and rundown areas. She spent some time exploring the three grand cathedrals, saw the elevated light rail system, an impressive engineering feat that together with a huge city ringroad, had Chinese investment in it. She explained to her driver that she wanted to buy some coffee at the Mercato, he took her back there and to a stall that he used. Buying bags of several different types, she wrote the types on them and they headed back to the hotel. Tipping the driver generously, she thanked him for the morning. Dropping everything in their suite, the guys had clearly not returned yet. She changed into her strapless swimsuit, pulled her shorts and shirt on over it, flip flops, sunhat and headed down to the pool. Finding herself a shaded spot, she ordered a sandwich and drink from the pool bar and got started on Miss Penny's Diary. 

She was sat listening to her ipod, catching up on emails, news, facebook. She'd finished her lunch and having put suntan lotion on, was now sitting in the sun. She was acclimatising to the heat nicely and enjoying the feel of it on her skin. Closing her eyes, she lay back just relaxing, appreciating it while she could. Eventually she felt a shadow over her. Shading her eyes she opened them.

"Just admiring the view, can I buy you a drink?" Jeremy asked, smiling.

"Oh I think I could be persuaded, why don't you sit down and tempt me?" He sat on the lounger next to hers, leaned over and kissed her.

"That works for me, Diet Coke please. Where is everyone else?"

"James is having a nap, Andy is probably working somewhere, Richard has gone to the Mercato, I expect the crew to be heading out here soon. Did you have a good time?" She smiled and told him about her trip, then showed him the diary she'd started. He laughed several times while reading it.

"Is it ok? Or so bad it'd funny?" She asked nervously. He stroked her hand reassuringly.

"I like it, relax. Show Andy later. Now the important news, I definitely have the best car," he grinned broadly in his classic smug manner. Penny couldn't help but laugh.

"When have you ever not?"

"Erm, The Middle East, we all wanted Hammond's Fiat Barchetta, and I admit my beach buggy was a bit of a dog, my Lancia wasn't great in Botswana too, no idea how we kept managing to resurrect it."

"How about getting me that drink then go and get changed, have a swim or chill while you can, would help your back too?" She suggested. He nodded, went upstairs via the bar and a waiter brought her drink over. She texted Richard to suggest a few stalls to go to, including the coffee one she'd been. By the time Jeremy returned, the crew had started to filter out as well. Penny joined them in the water, chatting about how things had gone that morning. Iain was in one corner of the pool moaning about something she couldn't hear what though, so swam over.

"I'm joining you in with Andy this trip Penny," he huffed when he saw her approach.

"I'm sorry to hear that for you but I'm pleased, will be nice to spend the time with you and know how to wind him up, plus full snack access," she winked. "You can dish all the dirt of the Boys, sure you'll enjoy doing that." Iain grinned at this.

"Oh you have no idea!" They were all chatting when Jeremy joined them and the conversation.

At about 5pm, Penny excused herself and headed up to the suite. Their laundry was waiting for them. She made herself a drink, stripped off her wet swimsuit, rinsed it out and hung it to dry, pulling out her bobble she pinned her wet hair in a bun. She put on her dressing gown while starting to pack her bags, leaving out something for the evening and the next day. When Jeremy came in, she was curled up on the sofa watching the News .

"Yet again here you are," he commented.

"Just catching up on the News before I jump in the shower. Your laundry is on the bed too. I've already packed."

"Why don't I join you in the shower? Scrub your back for you?" He offered.

"I do like having my back scrubbed, I think that I could be persuaded rather easily." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom, untied her dressing gown, hanging it up, pulled out her bun pin and slid off his wet swim shorts. Starting the shower, he walked backwards into it, pulling her with him. Holding her close, under the water, he kissed her gently, running his hands over her skin. She hummed under his touch. Wetting her shower scrunchie, he poured body wash onto it and carefully lathered her all over, then rinsed her thoroughly. Getting her hair wet, he poured shampoo into his hands and lathered up her hair, making sure he got all of it and gentling massaging her scalp as he did. Penny couldn't help leaning back against him, enjoying his strong fingers. Rinsing her off, he handed her the conditioner.

"I don't want to risk tangling it too much," he explained. She smiled.

"Thank you for this, it felt wonderful. You'd be good at massage, if you ever want to learn." She reached up, stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. She noticed he watched carefully how she put the conditioner on and combed it through with her fingers, gently pulling the knots apart. While it soaked in, she cleansed her face, then rinsed thorough, working the conditioner off every strand. Penny then poured some of his shower gel into her hands and washed Jeremy's back, with broad sweeps then worked on several knots she found.

"It isn't unmanly to admit if you need me to work on your back anytime. Would rather I caught any problems early." He turned to her, rinsing his back while he held her close, just enjoying being so close and the hot water raining down on them both.

"I know Darling, it is ok at the moment. You finished?" She nodded and he turned off the water. They stepped out and wrapped themselves in warm towels, walking through to the bedroom. Penny sat down at the dressing table to use moisturiser and body lotion, watching Jeremy start to pack in the mirror. She applied a little eye make-up then got dressed in a long black tiered skirt, bias-cut black sleeveless silk top, sparkly sandals, her new necklace, Berber silver earrings and silver wide cuff. Unwrapping her hair she ran her fingers through it and fluffed it out to ringlet as it dried.

"The necklace suits you and I do like it when you wear silk," Jeremy slid his arms round her.

"Thank you for getting a good price for it for me," she replied, standing on tiptoes to reach his lips. "We're in a hotel tomorrow night too, don't know if Andy had booked us together again though. I suspect it will be a while before we get this quality of room again. How about an early night, make this most of this huge bed?" She pushed him to sit down on the bed and straddled his lap. Kissing him deeply, she had one hand in his damp curls and the other on his back, his were on her back as he responded enthusiastically.

"My little temptress strikes again," he gasped.

"Well we've both packed, won't have anything better to do," she shrugged. "Right now want to head down to the bar? Oh what did Andy say about the shirts?"

"Bar definitely and we'll give the shirts on film at the lunch break tomorrow so I need to keep them separate, ready." Penny picked up her evening bag and camera then they went downstairs.

Richard was already at the bar with James, Jeremy got drinks and met Penny at their table.

"Good call on the Mercato Penny, got pressies for Mindy and the girls, great photo opportunities too," Richard greeted her with.

"Told you it was, glad you liked it, I got this there," she replied, pointing to her necklace. "Are you feeling better James?"

"The nap helped yes thanks, will still get an early night tonight though," he replied.

"What time would you both like your calls tomorrow?"

"8 please," James asked, Richard put his thumb up for the same as he swigged his drink. Penny put them into her phone.

"Was thinking about that time too anyway," Jeremy put her G&T down in front of her. "Thanks." 

"I think you are getting a bit of a tan there Penny," Richard commented, looking carefully at her.

"With slow and regular exposure to the sun, it does happen eventually, after my freckles come out in force!"

"Well if she doesn't get one here, she'll have enough time on holiday to get around to it," Jeremy commented.

"Has he told you where you're going yet?" Richard asked Penny, she shook her head.

"And I don't plan to until we get to the airport Hammond, so stop pushing," Jeremy said with a smug grin. Andy sat down beside James, putting his pint on the table. "Miss Penny has started her diary, she might let you read it some time, is quite funny." Andy raised an eyebrow. "It is, ok I know you think I'm biased, but you'll see."

"Andy would you like at 8am alarm call like these guys?" Penny asked.

"Please Penny, and I'd be happy to look over the diary, when you are ready for me to see it."

"Thanks Andy. I've brought a few supplies for the journey, like a multi-way socket, so we can both charge phones en-route."

"Good idea, we need to remember to fill our bottles tomorrow morning too. Right now shall we head through to dinner? I've booked us a private dining room, which is part of the Taichi Chinese Restaurant in the hotel. There are huge Chinese links here in Ethiopia, massive investment from China in the infrastructures here, not the first time we've found that here, if you remember some lovely Chinese built roads? I thought even Hammond couldn't complain about that. I ordered a buffet, including dim sum." He led the way to the room, round tables for eight had been set up. Penny, Jeremy, Richard, James, Andy and Iain were joined by Kiff and Rob, another Sound man. The rest of the crew split themselves among the other tables. A waiter took drink orders, Jeremy ordered wine for himself and Penny, Richard and James stuck to beer, the others a combination. Once the drinks had been served, the waiters brought through platters of food to go in the range of warmers set up on a long table, with little descriptions of the contents. Everyone started helping themselves, Jeremy gave Penny a look as they sat down, she smiled, registering that he was remembering the first time they'd had Chinese food, the night they took the first physical step together. They silently tipped their glasses to each other. Everyone was digging in enthusiastically.

"Good call on the food Andy," Jeremy commented, Andy nodded, his mouth too full to reply.

"Well had to make sure Hammond had one decent meal in him," once he could reply.

"Oh it is, mate, it is," Richard nodded happily stuffing his mouth.

"My parents have always said the best Chinese meal they ever had was in Lagos. They were guests of the owners and never knew what the dishes were to be able to order them again. Better even than Hong Kong," Penny said. The Boys laughed and agreed with the idea. Between them the crew pretty much wiped out the buffet.  
Andy stood up and got the attention of the room.

"We can return to the bar now but can I remind everyone that we have a meeting tomorrow morning at 9am and you need to be checked out by then. It will be a long driving day and I want people fit for it, so consider that when you are deciding how much to drink and how late to stay up!" He turned to Penny and said quietly,"Please try and have these three in bed by midnight, we've no make-up people to try and make them look semi-human at the start of a trip." She nodded. Everyone filtered out to the bar again, Jeremy got another bottle of wine for the two of them, Richard, James and Andy all stuck to beer. They settled in a booth together, Jeremy's arm draped round Penny's shoulders, absently stroking her arm, as they all chatted. Richard noticed and smiled, Penny saw him and looked questioningly at him.

"That was what I saw him doing in Madrid," he explained. "It looks so instinctive, he probably doesn't even realise he's doing it." She smiled shyly and nodded.

"He's naturally very tactile, you've must have noticed that over the years. It was hard in Europe not to be, we almost managed it, Mister Observant," she winked.

"I almost said something that night, but after the evening you'd had I didn't want to," he admitted.

"Thank you for not, we had to be ready in our own time." He clinking his bottle against her glass and smiled at her.

The atmosphere in the bar was quiet and relaxed, everyone saving their energy for the next day and the journey ahead. By half past eleven James and Andy had already gone up, muttering about needing to pack as well as an early night. There were less than half of the crew still in the bar as well. Penny finished her wine, checked how far down his beer Richard was.

"Gentleman, can I suggest heading upstairs now?" Richard spluttered his beer.

"That is quite an offer Penny but I'm not sure I'm ready to be that close to Jez! You however is a different matter."

"Back in your box Hamster," Jeremy said mildly. "She does make a good point that it is time to go to our rooms. Have you packed yet?" He shook his head.

"You're not seriously telling me that you have?" Richard looked surprised. Jeremy nodded and looked smug.

"What have you done to our oaf?" Richard asked Penny.

"For once, he didn't pack at the last moment. Right now, I'd like to make sure you get to your room, as Andy told me to, so that I can enjoy going to bed with Jeremy, while we're still able to share a room. Now unless you want to deal with a stroppy Miss Penny tomorrow, and trust me you don't, can I suggest you accompany us in the lift?" Richard and Jeremy both looked at her open-mouthed. She raised an eyebrow waiting. Richard necked his remaining beer and stood up. "Good choice," she winked at him and smiled. Addressing the remaining crew, "Gentlemen, I'm putting the Hamster and Oaf to bed now, you might want to consider heading up in the not too distant future and I'll see you at breakfast, good night all." Various replies came their way, along the lines of 'Good Night'. She linked her arm through Richard's as they walked to the lift.

"Miss Penny can be scary sometimes," he muttered at her. In the lift she kissed his cheek.

"No hard feelings?" She asked. He shook his head. 

"We're good, just try not to tell me you want to go and have sex next time. I can handle the idea of you having sex, that's rather nice, just not him!"

"Well it worked, you know what line I'll take next time you don't take a hint. Be aware I could be descriptive if I have to be."

"You are a lady Penny, please don't be crude," he asked. They left the lift and stopped at Richard's door. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"It is something I'll rarely ever do, but thank you for calling me a lady." He hugged her back and kissed her.

"Treat her well Jez, you really don't deserve her."

"Believe me Richard I know and I try to, night." Richard closed his door behind him. They continued to their door and went inside.

"Want a quick drink?" Penny offered.

"Mmm, please, mint tea, don't need caffeine keeping me awake." Penny made drinks for them and they settled on the sofa together watching the news. "You could have something with this tea, more interesting than herbal tea."

"It is great for the digestion and just has more substance than a fruit one, also better than gum for refreshing the mouth." Penny wandered round the room, putting everything on to charge, apart from her phone, which she charged by the bed. She removed her jewellery, putting it on the dressing table. Returning to the lounge, she held her hand out to Jeremy. "Take me to bed, please." He stood, taking it and led her into the bedroom. 

They slowly undressed each other and got into bed. Taking their time exploring and arousing each other, Jeremy lay gazing down at Penny. He couldn't help thinking about their holiday and having all the time they could need to enjoy each other without deadlines or commitments. He loved his job and didn't want to think of wishing it away, he did want to get on the road and start it all though. Quickly returning his focus to Penny, they gently made love, making the most of the opportunity, before falling asleep wrapped round each other.


	33. Ethiopia Driving Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last they are on the road, I may not cover every single day of this tour but this first day is a long driving day and Penny has to deal with back problems that were caused by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drive times, route and hotels are real, I've made up the restaurant and cafes. I am trying to be as accurate as I can with this story.

Chapter 33 - Ethiopia Driving Day One

The alarm was a rude awakening for both of them, despite the good night's sleep they'd had. Penny reached it first to switch off. Rolling back to Jeremy, he pulled her into his arms.

"Morning Pen, how long can we stay like this before you're on duty?"

"Quarter of an hour, but we can take our time in the shower and still have plenty of time for breakfast before the meeting." Penny quickly set an alert for 8am.

"Mmm, well I'm not letting you go a second early, you are just too soft and cuddly, especially when you sleep naked." She snuggled close, her head on his shoulder.

"You make the best pillow in the world," she sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head. "Are you excited to finally be off on the road?"

"God yes, the planning and acclimatising is all very necessary but I want to get started, I'm not the most patient person in the world." Penny giggled. "I know not new news to you. I love it when we're out doing what we do, feel so alive. It is silly and fun and I'm with my best mates doing what we love and get paid to do it." Penny rolled over to look at him.

"You get such a look on your face when you talk about your job, almost childish glee," she said fondly, leaning in to kiss him. He pulled her on top of him and they kissed deeply and lovingly, just enjoying it, not trying to arouse each other. Penny's alert sounded, Jeremy groaned as Penny rolled off him to stop it. "Duty calls," she said, giving him a last quick kiss. Throwing on a kaftan, she slipped out of the suite and knocked on Richard's door. She was a little surprised when he opened it. "Oh morning Richard, wasn't expecting you to open the door, just a shout would have done."

"Can I have a quick word?" He asked.

"Let me just wake Andy and James then I'll be right back," she went down the corridor, knocking on their doors, listening for responses, while he waited at his door. Coming back they both went inside. "What can I do for you Richard?" He turned away and fiddled around in his camera bag.

"I'd like you to look after this for me, I bought it for Mindy," he explained, opening a flat box. Inside on a black satin lining was a delicate opal necklace, each stone individually set and joined together, with matching earrings.

"Oh Richard that is stunning, I'm sure she'll love it. Of course I'll look after it, all my bags have locks on them or it will be in a safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower and will see you at breakfast." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"What took so long?" Jeremy called as she returned.

"Richard wanted a word, he needs me to look after something for Mindy," she explained, having slipped it into the front pocket of her camera bag. Walking into the bedroom, she pulled off her kaftan and entered the bathroom, grabbing the showercap. "You could have started without me."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jeremy replied stepping up against her back. He reached round her and started the water. "We've a long day in hot cars, enjoy the water." They took their time washing each other, enjoying the togetherness, savouring the chance to touch. Finishing Penny gathered up their bottles and put them on the side, brushing her teeth, she packed her bathroom bits into her spongebag. She returned to the bedroom with her spongebag and dry swimsuit. Wrapped in a towel she used the dressing table, then packed everything from it. She dressed in denim knee-length shorts, khaki singlet, khaki shirt, jade earrings and long pendant, trainers, cord anklet and bracelets, hair in two french plaits and her green and white kafiya wrapped loosely round her neck. Packing any remaining bits she could find around the room, she brought her bags through to the lounge. Getting their valuables out of the safe, she trawled the lounge for any bits, such as chargers. Jeremy appeared behind her, sliding his arms round her waist and kissing the side of her neck.

"You're in Miss Penny's working outfit, I love it." She grinned.

"I certainly am, now let's get some food then have the porter collect our bags."

"Mmm all business, very sexy."

"I'll show you business," she pushed him on the sofa, straddled his lap and kissed him deeply, claiming his mouth assertively. "Just a little something to think about while you are driving today." Climbing off she held out her hand to help him up then grabbed the key and slid it in her back pocket.

They joined Andy and James' table, Jeremy went straight for drinks for them while Penny checked out the food offering. She opted for fuul today, a mix of stewed and spiced fava beans, served with yoghurt, tomato, green chili, onion, egg and avocado, Jeremy stuck to enkulal firfir. He pinched a forkful of fuul and admitted it was very tasty. Penny reminded everyone to take their tablets then left, ordering a porter for their bags and headed up to their suite. With all the bags in one place, she checked over all the places things can get left and was pleasantly surprised that they'd not forgotten anything. The porter took everything downstairs, she followed with her handbag and camera bag. Returning to the restaurant, she filled her waterbottle and handed the key to Jeremy to check them out. He sorted out the paperwork and then filled his bottle. The bags were taken to the meeting room. Penny checked and most of the rooms had already been checked out, she knocked on those who hadn't and they were about to leave or were in the restaurant. Going to the meeting room she laid out the sheets for the day and sat with her camera. 

Everyone arrived, finding their seats, chatting, the energy levels high, excited for the off. She did a headcount, nodded to Andy and he started.

"On time, I'm impressed, hope you've all taken your tablets and have full water bottles. Before we set off, full crew photo with all equipment outside the hotel please, you know the drill now. John, Emma and Marius, that includes you too please. I'd like to introduce Tarek, he will be heading up our security team. They won't be joining us until we are over the Sudanese border, but he is with us the whole way and for obvious reasons won't be appearing on any photos, unless he decides to. Also Amari, our bush mechanic is now here, hopefully he won't have too much to do, but all three of you have a tendency to try and kill your cars! Today will be a long driving day up to Bahir Dar, just over 300 miles and a potential drive time of nine hours. Obviously we'll be stopping over the course of it, with any luck not due to breakdowns. Tonight will be at a hotel, we'll be eating there, then Marius and his team will be meeting us and looking after our camp sites, so enjoy your showers!" Everyone laughed. "If no-one has anything to say, let's get the bags outside and head over to Merkel Square to start filming." Everyone jumped into action, carrying everything out to the entrance, the vehicles had all already been brought round, Penny caught a glimpse of the star cars among the crew vehicles. She helped carry things out and leave a spot for her to stand in. Tarek offered to take the shots, she showed him the key features, he had a go and the result was good, so she took her usual place between Richard and Jeremy. Tarek took a series of shots for her, then she stepped out and several were taken without her. A final check of the meeting room and she gave Andy the thumbs up.

"Right load them up guys," Penny quickly put snacks in the star cars, then loaded her bags into camera car 3 with Andy, Iain and Kiff. Once everything was off the pavement, Andy pulled out, letting them sort themselves out. Checking her watch, Penny was pleased to see they had managed to leave on-time. Andy used his sat-nav to find his way to Merkel Square, Iain and Kiff jumping out and setting up ready for Jeremy to arrive. The Square was used for public events, but was available that day.

Jeremy pulled up in a beige car, climbed out and closed the door proudly. He introduced his Citroen GS Club Estate 1220 manual, made in 1976. He sang it's praises for it's age and was still going when James arrived, carefully cued in. He was driving a silver Peugeot 504 saloon, also from 1976, they started their usual bickering, over which was best, James pointed out that his was still used as Bush taxis across Africa and had been built there as well. They started to debate what Richard might have chosen, including a Beetle or Mini, when he was cued in. Richard arrived in a lemon yellow car, beaming with pride over his choice.

"Oh god he didn't did he?" Jeremy asked James, as they shaded their eyes and watched him get closer.

"I think he did yes!" Richard braked and bounced out of the car.

"Hammond you know its not 2007 don't you?" Jeremy asked laughing.

"I know exactly what year it is thank you. I've chosen an Opel Kadett C coupe 1.2lt built in 1973. Yes this is Oliver's younger brother. He did so well that I thought it would be lucky, the only breakdown was when I tried to drown him." Richard explained excitedly, as the pair of them laughed at him. They started trashing each other's choices when Andy sent the text to Jeremy.

"Chaps we have our instructions from Wilman. 'You are to drive these forty plus year old cars from here in Ethiopia to Alexandria on the Mediterranian Coast, a distance of approximately 2500 miles.' "

"Ok so that is Ethiopia, the Sudan and all the way up Egypt!" James commented.

"No problem, let's go! I'm ready for this," Richard exclaimed.

"Cut. Right check the footage, sound levels ok?" Andy saw the playback and it was.

"Right, Kiff, you can go back to your usual vehicle now, see you all at the lunch stop in Dejen. Play nice on the radio, let's try and get some decent footage, minicans on. Penny can you get a few shots of them quickly before we go." Andy climbed into his 4x4 and got himself set up properly, Kiff transferred his equipment to where it should be. Penny got shots of each them posing with their car, then the trio with all the cars. She checked the shots.

"Thank you Gentlemen, I'll see you all at lunchtime, happy driving and play nice."

"Yes Miss Penny," they chorussed and Jeremy winked at her. Penny climbed into the passenger seat of the 4x4, plugged the multiway socket in so that Andy didn't run down his satnav or phone, as well as her phone.

"I hope you are ready for this Penny," Iain muttered from the back seat.

"Oh button it May," Andy retorted, "Try and get some city footage out of the back then let me know when to pull over so you can shut it." Iain set himself up and Penny turned round and took a few shots of Iain in action as Andy pulled out, leading the way. Emma and John would be driving within the main convoy as that was the most likely place they would be needed. Penny texted Jo to let her know they were on the road at last, as well as Mindy and Sarah, telling them the same. She bluetoothed one of the ensemble shots to her phone and emailed it to Jo for her to tweet it on the GT and DriveTribe twitter accounts. Settling back she enjoyed the views of the city, taking various shots. The roads were excellent for the first few hours, the banter on the radio was all very positive, energy levels high. Penny couldn't resist picking up the radio.

"Richard what is this Opel called?" The laughter from every vehicle was loud, as a result.

"You sod!" He replied. Immediately suggestions started coming from the crew for possible names.

"Oh Penny that was seriously evil!" Andy laughed, as did Iain.

"I thank you," she grinned. "Come on, are you telling me that neither of you has been thinking about it?"

"Of course, just didn't think you'd go there. We could record Jeremy asking the question and keep his reaction to yours, fan will go to the same place as you did." He got on the radio and explained the plan, the rest of the crew stayed quiet and they got Jeremy then James' reaction. "Careful Penny, Richard will try and get revenge, if you play dirty like the Boys, you are a target too."

"I don't doubt it, I can hold my own but thanks for the heads up," she replied.

"Ok, coffee stop at the next opportunity, eyes open the pair of you," Andy decided. Finding one, they pulled into the roadside cafe. Penny used the facilities, while Andy ordered drinks, returning using anti-bac gel, he looked at her for the quality of them, she rocked her hand, suggesting so so. Sipping their drinks, they were excellent. Penny dug a pack of custard cremes out of the Hamster snack bag and they tucked in. Andy got back on the road, Penny used the radio to feedback to the convoy about the cafe. 

"So there is compensation for being in here that Jeff didn't admit to," Iain commented. "Fast service for drinks, no queue for the loo and biscuits. So Penny what dirt would you like to hear?"

"Any that you care to share."

"Even about Clarkson?"

"Oh absolutely, I suspect those will be the best ones!" Andy snorted. Iain started on one from the early days of Top Gear, Andy chipping in with extra details, Penny ended up crying with laughter. He continued on to recount the number of times he'd pinched James' hotel room, which she was now preventing doing the room allocating. 

The roads were becoming rougher, until they hit Gohatsion, Penny did some research and explain that the road from there to the lunch stop had been upgraded. They radioed the good news back down the line. They arrived at Dejen and pulled into the restaurant that had been booked. All of them stretching, relieved to be out of the 4x4. Penny took a few shots of the restaurant then she and Andy headed inside to look at the menu. It served the usual Ethiopian fare, as well as a version of a couple of pasta dishes. She got on the radio and took orders from everyone, Richard sounded pleased with the idea of a sort of spaghetti bolognese, several of the crew went for spaghetti with vegetables. They were about twenty minutes out, Andy ordered and they relaxed with cold drinks, waiting for them. Platters of food started arriving as the convoy did. Some hit the facilities first, others sat straight down. Jeremy flopped into the seat next to Penny.

"How has the car been behaving?" She asked, trying to stay all professional.

"I'm still convinced I'm right and mine is best, I mean it was my choice so it has to be!"

"You need to say that again on camera, the three of you can sit outside and do it after lunch," Andy told him. "Can present the shirts then too."

"No problem," he replied. "Andy and Iain looking after you ok?" He asked Penny quietly, she nodded and smiled gently at him. They all tucked into the platters of food.

"Pasta ok Richard?" Penny checked. Richard grinned at her and gave a thumbs up, she and Andy gave a sigh of relief. Once she had finished eating, she had a quick chat with Emma and John, their vehicle was fully stocked and running well, no-one had required them yet. Taking the star carkeys, she gathered their water bottles, as well as her's, Andy's and Iain's and got the restaurant to refill them from a cooler. Returning them, she checked the snack levels, they looked fine, but she put the open packs into resealable plastic bags to keep them fresh and added a pack of crisps to each car. Grabbing the bag of shirts, she slipped it to Jeremy. Ordering a spriss to go, she used the facilities and was ready. Andy settled the bill so far and Jeremy agreed to sort out anything further. They got back on the road, there should be about four hours to the hotel, without any further stops, which there would be. Andy and Iain were curious about her drink and tried it, both impressed and made a note for a future stop. There was another caffeine and toilet stop then they were on the final run into Bahir Dar. The radio had gotten steadily quieter as energy level dropped but Andy had felt that while they were on decent roads, it was worth getting as far as they could.

"Are Jeremy and I sharing at this hotel?" Penny asked Andy quietly, as they reached the edge of town. Iain was leaning out of the back getting shots of the wide roads with palms and bright flowers along them.

"Do you want to?" He replied. She nodded. "Good thing as yes you are, he's coming over great today so you seem to be good for him. I've know him for too many years and its a relief to see him content again, has been too long. It isn't affecting either of your jobs, which is also a relief, that is not a decision I want to make."

"Thanks Andy. I really do care about him deeply and I love my job. A happy Jeremy makes things easier for all of you I hope." He pulled up outside the Blue Nile Resort Hotel. Porters arrived to collect their bags and a valet took the 4x4 to secure parking. Andy and Penny checked everyone in, quickly taking their bags to their rooms while Iain stayed outside to shoot their arrival. The convoy soon arrived, camera cars pulling out of the way so that Iain could get the shots. Penny got their keys to them quickly, letting them know dinner was at 8.30 and where the meeting room was for equipment. Everyone hit their rooms as fast as possible. Penny joined Jeremy in their room. It was a two storey suite, lounge and balcony downstairs, bed and bathroom upstairs. Jeremy was on the sofa, bottle of beer in hand as she walked in. She silently approached the sofa, toed off her trainers and curled up into his side.

"God that was a long drive," Jeremy groaned, rubbing his neck. Penny turned to face him, kissed him gently and stroked his face.

"How about a long shower then I'll give you a massage before dinner?" She suggested gently.

"That sounds great but don't expect anything of me darling, not fit for squat right now," he said regretfully.

"I wasn't asking for or expecting sex Jeremy, I'm trying to make you feel better, both as your PA and your girlfriend. A massage will help unknot your back, and I'd do the same for James or Richard if they need it tonight too. Now you relax and finish your beer." Penny went upstairs and returned with her yoga mat. Unrolling it on the balcony, she took off her kafiya, shirt and socks then taking several deep focussing breaths she began with a salute to the sun and slowly moved from one pose into the next. Jeremy couldn't help watching as she bent, stretched and twisted, in her own little world. He couldn't help grabbing her camera and getting a few shots of her, with the backdrop of Lake Tana and the colourful sunset sky. Eventually she lay on her back, knees wide apart, soles of her feet together, her eyes closed. He didn't want to interrupt but was fascinated. She rolled onto her side, opened her eyes and noticed him watching her, she smiled at him. Slowly getting up, she rolled up the mat and came back inside.

"Shower?" She held out a hand to him. He took it and let her help him up, they went upstairs, both grabbing their spongebags. The shower was smaller than the previous hotel but they could still both fit in, gently washing each other, just connecting. Stepping out, Penny quickly dried herself and spread a fresh towel out on the bed, then put on underwear. Jeremy finished drying and walked into the bedroom.

"Lie down on your stomach," she told him. He moved a little stiffly, she could tell that she was catching the problem before it worsened. Retrieving a bottle of oil from her spongebag, she knelt on the bed next to him, poured a little into her hand and warmed it before spreading it over his back in wide sweeps. Starting at the base of his spine, she slowly worked her way up, soothing, investigating, easing out knots. Jeremy groaned when she found and easing a particularly tight one. Working up his neck and into his hairline then over his shoulders, digging her thumbs deep into the muscles. Finally she pulled diagonal sweeps over his whole back. Kissing the top of his head, she lay down beside him and looked at his face.

"How have I done these trips for years without this?" He murmured, she laughed quietly.

"Feeling better then?" She asked an eyebrow raised. He moved to kiss her gently and nodded. "I'm going to get dressed and join everyone downstairs, you take your time but try not to fall asleep, you need to eat." She quickly dressed in a long white tiered skirt, white singlet, sparkly sandals, ethnic silver jewellery, clipped the sides of her hair up, leaving the rest loose to dry and threw the Ethiopian embroidered stole round her shoulders. She grabbed her camera, phone and room key, checked Jeremy was awake but put his phone next to him, just in case, and let herself out.

Most of the crew were already in the bar, Andy and Richard were at a table, Richard had got her a G&T already. She thanked him and sat down with them.

"Sorry there's no pool, I know the pair of you like to swim," Andy commented.

"I went for a run to unwind," Richard replied.

"Yoga on the balcony for me," Penny said, savouring the drink.

"What have you done to the oaf, did you wear him out already? Ouch!" Penny elbowed him in the ribs.

"You said last night that you didn't want to know, so don't ask." She looked at him severly then winked. "Just a shower and a back massage, will check in a few minutes that he's not fallen asleep. Any idea where James is?"

"I've not seen him since check-in," Richard replied, Andy shook his head too.

"I'll go and check on him, can you hold off dinner for a few minutes?" She asked and Andy agreed. Knocking on James' door, he eventually answered, moving rather stiffly. "Back bad?" She asked him sympathetically, he nodded.

"Shower hasn't helped too," he complained.

"Right, I'll go and get you so ibuprofen then after dinner I'll give you a back massage, I've already had to do the same for Jeremy, or you could get something stronger from John."

"I'll start with ibuprofen and see how it goes from there."

"Entirely up to you James but the offer is there, can have someone else here too if it would make you more comfortable of course. I'll go and get the tablets and see you down in the bar, Andy is holding dinner," she put a hand on his arm and left. Returning to her room, she found Jeremy had fallen asleep, couldn't help smiling indulgently at him. Kissing him, she managed to wake him up.

"Come on you, Andy is holding dinner for you and James." He rolled onto his side and go up carefully. "How does the back feel? 

"Much better, sorry didn't mean to drop off," he muttered.

"I half expected it, which is why your phone is right next to you. Now I need tablets for James, his back is bad too. I might have to massage him as well tonight, you'd be welcome to supervise if you're concerned about it!" Jeremy dressed quickly and accompanied her down to the bar, she passed the tablets to James. Andy called everyone through to dinner, the hotel had an Italian restaurant so there was something for every taste, Richard was delighted at the options he had. 

"I don't think you need to worry about getting people to bed in good time tonight, they are all tired after that stint today," Andy said to Penny.

"I had noticed the energy levels seem low, what time is the meeting?"

"Ten I think, wake me at half eight please," Richard and James agreed and she put it in her phone. 

"All joking aside May, Penny is good at back massages, if you are suffering, take the opportunity. She told us about them on her interview day," he explained to Andy.

"My university landlady and mum of a housemate taught several of us, she was into crystal healing, reiki, massage and so on. Our male housemate was a willing victim, as was Joe, my then boyfriend. They were both archers and tall, stiff necks, arms and back were common complaints," Penny said.

"Not the kind of skills I learned at university!" James commented. They all laughed.

"Oh I learned all sorts of interesting things, few drinks round a campfire and I might share some of them," she teased. Jeremy grinned recognising the game she was playing, and stroked the back of her neck.

"Can we get back onto safer grounds of cars please?" Richard begged, Penny grinned at him.

"I've been thinking about your cars, Richard your Opel is the same age as me and my Dad drove both of their cars while we lived here! Spooky or what," she laughed.

"Well that shows authenticity to me," James replied. "Ford was huge in the UK at the time, the Cortina or Capri especially, I was expecting to find plenty of them."

"I asked Dad before we left, French and German manufacturers had a strong-hold and even factories here, Ford were weak and then the Japanese got into the market after '75."

"I thought you said that you couldn't talk cars!" Jeremy said surprised.

"This isn't, it is history," she shrugged. The conversation continued about their cars, and the usual bickering started about the best car, causing Andy and Penny to roll their eyes at them. After dinner everyone moved back to the bar, chatting quietly in small groups, gradually filtering off to their rooms. Andy left the Boys and Penny to it. James shifted in his seat and winced.

"Penny I think that I will take you up on that offer, if you don't mind," he asked.

"No problem at all, James, happy to help. Why don't we all head up and have a couple of drinks upstairs, we have a bottle of gin and of whiskey? I'd rather Sarah was comfortable knowing there is nothing to this beyond helping you."

"Like the idea Pen, you in Hammond?" Jeremy asked, he nodded.

"Right, I'll get the gin, glasses and oil from our room, see you all there," Penny left.

Richard let her into James' room, it was a different layout to theirs, a long large room with comfy chairs and a small sofa, round a coffee table, then the bed at the opposite end of the room. She handed the gin and glasses to Richard, he already had a bucket of ice, brought up from the bar. Richard poured generous G&Ts for the two of them, Jeremy and James opting for whiskeys with ice. Penny got a dry towel and spread it on the bed.

"Whenever you are ready James, let me know," she suggested. They sat round the coffee table, Penny curled up against Jeremy on the sofa, sipping their drinks. "Now this is how fans imagine you spend the evenings on tours, getting drunk in each other's rooms."

"I wouldn't call this getting drunk, more relaxing," Richard commented.

"Yes and how much footage have we got of you over the years, the morning after you have 'relaxed' too much?" Jeremy laughed.

"Mmm, after footage of people's cars being messed with!" Penny added. "Perhaps the pair of you might want to try messing with your seat settings rather than each other's cars," she suggested. James leaned forward to put his glass down and winced again.

"Right Penny, lets do it," He toed off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and lay down on the bed. 

"Drunk enough to relax with me doing this then?" Penny asked jokingly.

"Yes actually," he replied.

"Well thank you for trusting me." 

"Believe me May, it is worth trusting her," Jeremy offered. Penny poured oil into her hands and went through the same process she had with Jeremy. For the first minute or two James was instinctively flinching away from her touch, then started to relax as he realised it was helping. Jeremy and Richard continued a conversation while she worked on his knotted muscles. Finishing, she carefully climbed off the bed and washed the excess oil off her hands, kissed Jeremy and thanked Richard for refreshing her drink. Eventually James eased himself off the bed, put his shirt back on and rejoined them, accepting another drink.

"Was I right?" Jeremy asked him.

"I hate to ever have to say this, to you in particular Clarkson, but yes you were right. Thank you Penny."

"You are very welcome James."

"Now I'm feeling left out," complained Richard.

"Don't complain that your back still works properly, believe me, nice as a massage is, I'd rather not need it in the first place young man," Jeremy pointed out. They had their drinks, chatting and ribbing each other, Penny as much of a part of it as any of them. After one more round of drinks, they decided to call it a night. Penny took the gin back to their room, with her oil. She set her alarm, undressed quickly and slid into the bed, Jeremy soon joined her. He pulled her close, kissing her tenderly.

"I've no expectations, your back needs to recover, am content to just be in your arms tonight."

"Even if it will be over a week until we get another opportunity?"

"I'm not some kind of nympho, I've lasted a very long time without sex. We went a week in Europe remember."

"Possibly but I didn't know just how fantastic it was to have sex with you at that point, I'd not even managed to get your clothes off!" Penny chuckled and kissed him.

"Were you a bit frustrated then?"

"Too bloody right I was!"

"Then you know how to cope and are in the same position as every other man in the crew." She kissed him deeply and lovingly. "Just hold me darling, let me fall asleep in your arms, be my pillow." They kissed a little more, then Penny laid her head on Jeremy's shoulder, closing her eyes, she felt a final kiss on the top of her head and drifted off to sleep. It took Jeremy a little longer, despite being tired. He just enjoyed the feeling and smell of Penny against him.


	34. Ethiopia Driving Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake Tana to just outside the border, stunning scenery and their first night camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hotel, Lake and Falls are genuine. As previously I've made up the pit-stop businesses.

Chapter 34 - Ethiopia Driving Day Two

Jeremy woke before the alarm, checked the clock, momentarily tempted to wake her and have sex. For once he considered what she'd said the previous night and pulled her tighter against him and appreciated the feel of her, dozing again until the alarm went off. He reached over her and switched it off. Kissing her gently, he woke her up, stroking her hair and back.

"Morning Pen darling," he said quietly as she stirred in his arms. He pulled her up onto the pillows, rolling onto his side to face her. They lay, limbs entwined, kissing gently, simply enjoying the contact. Penny noticed the time over Jeremy's shoulder and made to get up but Jeremy pulled her back down again.

"I need to do the wake-ups Jeremy," she insisted. He pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss, then let go. She gave him a curious look then threw on a kaftan and padded downstairs barefooted, letting herself out. Within minutes she was back and could hear the water running upstairs. Throwing the kaftan on the bed she joined Jeremy in the shower, sliding her arms around him. He pulled her round and under the water.

"It could be three days until our next chance to shower, lets make the most of this. Let me make sure you are really clean," he leered at her.

"Oh well if you insist," she laughed. "I'm completely in your hands." Jeremy took his time, slowly and thoroughly lathering every inch of her, then washing and rinsing her hair, he even conditioned it for her, having watched her doing it. The only thing he allowed her to do was wash her face. She grabbed his shower gel and reciprocated.

"You are going to have to wash your hair yourself, I can barely reach to kiss you, never mind your hair!"

"Why did I have to go and fall for such a titch?" He mock-moaned.

"Because it makes you feel all big and manly? One could ask why you decided to employ Richard too, hopefully not for the same reason!"

"No, because it is so easy to feel superior to him when you spend your day looking down at the top of his head," he grinned mischievously,"and he literally has to look up to me!"

"You are terrible!" She shook her head laughing. He quickly washed his hair then pulled her under the water flow with him, both just enjoying the feel. "Come on we'd better get ready or there'll be no time for breakfast." Jeremy turned the water off and they dried off, brushing their teeth and packing the spongebags. Penny moisurised then dressed in navy cropped trousers, a green singlet, patterned open shirt, walking sandals, white cotton long scarf, cord anklet and bracelets, silver ethnic earrings, lapis pendant and did her wet hair in two french plaits. She packed everything that had been charging, plus her yoga mat. Turning round she saw Jeremy was wearing one of the shirts they had bought in the Mercato.

"You look great," she grinned. "The white shows off your tan, you ready to eat?" He nodded and they headed down.

Richard, James and Andy were all wearing their shirts and tucking in to their breakfast. There was a big buffet selection, Jeremy and Penny both started with fruit then a more typical cooked breakfast for a change.

"Don't you Gentlemen all look smart this morning," she greeted them with, smiling brightly.

"You are in a good mood this morning, I thought you were a night owl," Richard muttered.

"Oh I am and owls eat hamsters!" Andy, James and Jeremy spluttered laughing at her reply. "I just slept well and had a long shower, not sure if I'll be as bright after too many days without a shower, but we'll see." They finished their breakfast talking about safer topics. Heading up together, Penny ordered a porter to collect bags from all four rooms, did a check around to make sure they'd not left anything, then headed back down with her handbag and camera bag. Jeremy checked them out while she collected the waterbottles from the star cars to fill them. Andy unlocked the meeting room and everyone gathered, Penny handing out the day's sheet.

"Morning all, our first stop this morning is the Blue Nile Falls, just under twenty miles from here. Iain, please can you get some shots across the lake while we load up, Jeremy no James can make some sarcastic comment in the v/o about it claiming to be the source of the Nile." Everyone laughed. "Marius will be leaving straight from here to set up tonight camp site. We'll be lunching at Azezo and sleeping outside Metema, on the Sudanese border. It will be 230 miles from the Falls, so not as bad as yesterday but the roads won't be as good, sorry. Make sure you have full bottles before we set off. Any questions? No, then load up! Boys, shirt shots here and at the Falls I think." Penny followed them out, found a nice spot with the Lake behind them and took several shots of them. She brought out her bags and loaded them in, settling herself in ready for a bumpy day. The cars had all been refueled first thing but some of the roadies.

The drive to the Falls didn't take too long, Iain was straight out and getting atmospheric shots, then ready to shoot their arrival. Penny picked her way over the rocks to the viewpoint and stood gaping at the view. The Falls were wide, a huge tree breaking up the flow part way along, she could feel the moisture in the air and the roar was so loud she missed the convoy arrival. Andy shouted at her to shift away and she hurriedly moved to the far side, he gave her a thumbs up for now being out of shot. She was at an angle to capture their faces as they leaned on the rail looking out over the view. She motioned Iain to come over as well, he saw her angle and quickly caught it. All of them had sincere looks of awe at Nature's power, unguarded. They cut the cameras and Penny took shots of the three and four Boys in their shirts, with the Falls as a backdrop. Jeremy then had a word with Iain, who came over and took Penny's camera off her. Jeremy crooked his finger at her, she glanced at Andy, who nodded, and walked over. Jeremy slid his arms round her waist, pulling her against him.

"These are for us," he whispered in her ear. Turning her to face Iain, they both smiled, then he kissed her neck and she half-turned to look up at him. Iain moved to where they'd been shooting from and they both leaned on the rail, looking out over the Falls. Andy came over and reluctantly broke it up.

"Thanks Andy," Jeremy said quietly. He nodded to Iain. Penny walked him back to the Citroen, he pulled her in for a quick kiss, winking as he let her go and she hurried back to Andy's 4x4. They set off, with the convoy about ten minutes behind them. The terrain was hilly as they drive round the Eastern side of the Lake, after a couple of hours Andy pulled in for a coffee stop. The route wasn't difficult to follow, there was only one road option but it became mountainous and the scenery was stunning. He radioed back to suggest they stop and have a philosophical moment at a particular corner. Iain was capturing as much as he could and Penny was using her panoramic lens.

"This is one of the things I love about Africa, all this stunning green mountains and within a couple of days we'll be in the desert," Penny commented happily.

"It is so full of life," Andy replied. They got on the road again and eventually reached the lunch stop. Penny went through the same routine, radioing and getting lunch orders, it was a similar menu. Food arrived, as did the convoy, everyone very upbeat and enthusiastic about the stunning scenery. The cars were still behaving themselves, so the Boys were all positive. Penny, Iain and Andy ate quickly, she refilled their bottles, topped up the snacks. She realised that Jeremy had followed her outside, he took her hand, leading her between some of the vehicles, where they had some privacy.

"Are you trying to get me into hot water with Andy?" Penny asked quietly. He shook his head.

"That wasn't enough of a kiss earlier," he replied. Pulling her tight, he stooped, one hand on the back of her head, the other in the small of her back, and kissed her intensely. Standing on tiptoes, she threaded one hand into his curls, the other on his back, returning his kiss until they were both breathless. Breaking away, she gazed into his eyes.

"What's brought this on?" She stroked his face tenderly.

"Just feeling particularly close to you right now," he shrugged. She kissed him gently once more.

"I need to go, Andy will be looking for me, you too probably," she slipped away, Andy finding her, head in the 4x4.

"Everything replenished now?"

"Yes, just let me pop to the Ladies and I'm good to go," she replied. They got back on the road, the scenery gradually getting steeper. A final coffee stop and they were on the mountain roads heading for the border and their night camp on the edge of the Al Dinder National Park, which straddles both Ethiopia and the Sudan. 

Penny could see the camp site before they pulled off the main road. Andy headed down a dirt track and pulled up by several large vans. There had to be at least twenty tents of various sizes, around a large central tent, clearly a meeting area. She and Iain got out and started recording the site.

"Penny bring your stickers and we'll start labelling up the tents. The sleeping tents were in curves around the central tent, there was a campfire, not yet lit, and chairs set up around it, with tables as well. "We'll put those who tend to be the last to bed nearest the centre so they don't disturb the rest of us, the middle curve will be the Boys, me and you, I don't want you on a outer edge, also John and Emma, the rest of the crew, Tarek and his team, plus Amari on the outer edge. Once we've assigned them, draw a blueprint and we can replicate it each time." The toilet tents were near the parking area. Iain, Andy and Penny put their bags in the right tents. Penny looked round her tent, there was a low single bed with mosquito net suspended over it, several luggage stands for her bag, a floor covering, a lip on the edge of the tent entrance, to discourage various native residents, hanging rechargable lights ready to be switched on later. She dug out her anti-mosquito candle and head-torch while it was still light.

"Penny," she heard Andy calling, as the convoy approached. She stood to get shots of them. Marius stuck his head out of the central tent to say that hot drinks were ready. As they parked up, Penny told them which curve they were on and that hot drinks were available. The whole place became a hive of activity as everyone sorted out their tents while it was still light, then converged in the central tent, chatting over tea and coffee. Penny sought out James in his tent.

"Hi, just checking how your back is after today's drive?" She asked.

"Its been fine today, thanks Penny. Made a few adjustments on the seat plus last night, really helped," James replied.

"Pleased to hear it. There's tea or coffee in the main tent, Marius has a decent tea, I've checked," she smiled. Moving on to Richard's tent.

"Hi Richard, you ok? There are a variety of things for dinner tonight but if you need any snacks, I'm on the other side of Andy's tent."

"Thanks Penny, I'm fine, great drive today, did you get some good shots?"

"Oh yes, so much stunning scenery! I know that it will be a chore, but we have to finish both the bottles before crossing the border tomorrow. By the way, did you know tonic water contains quinine, a natural treatment for malaria?"

"Oh if I ever needed an excuse to indulge in a G&T, there is a perfect one!" He grinned. Finally she reached Jeremy's tent.

"Hi you, you ok?" She asked softly. He turned round and grinned broadly at her. Striding over, he gathered her into his arms. "Still feeling cuddly then, your back ok?"

"Oh very very cuddly, my back is fine. God I want to undress you and spend hours exploring," he muttered into her neck. She stroked his hair and backed him up to sit on his bed. Kissing him gently, she tilted his head up to look into his blue eyes.

"Hey, you are out with your mates doing what you love to do. I'll be right there when you are done. Now enjoy this, do what you'd do if I wasn't here, but not too much of it. I want to enjoy this too and if my being here changes it all for you then I'm not going to be able to be on future trips. Treat me like one of the guys, after I've finished doing this of course," she kissed him slowly and tenderly, held his head against her breasts for a moment then stepped away. "Marius has the coffee that you liked going in the main tent," then she left.

The main tent was a mass of bodies, Penny found her way to the trestle table and got a cup of tea and several biscuits. She took them outside and found herself a chair with several of the cameramen. They were chatting about the landscape they'd been shooting that day.

"Any car could look good against that," Neil insisted.

"Slow has the biggest engine but was still last all day," moaned Phil. "The car did look great though, the silver against all the green."

"The long shots were working well, incredible wide skies," Jeff mused.

"You and your arty shots!" Phil teased.

"Hey I'm just happy I was in the convoy again! No offence Penny," Jeff retorted. She smiled.

"None taken, I'm not the one driving." They continued to chat until Andy called everyone to order.

"Right gents, plus Penny and Emma, I suggest that you find torches, let down your mosquito nets and zip up flaps before dark. Long trousers and sleeves or deet could be advisable as well. Marius' team will be ready to serve dinner in about an hour's time. Tomorrow we might as well make an early-ish start, the light will wake us up and it's not like we need time to have a shower and make ourselves look beautiful." A lot of laughs sounded. "Tomorrow we'll be crossing the Sudanese border, the Sudan is dry so anyone with booze with them, you need to drink it tonight, I know that is a hardship but you will cope. Let's not have any more crossing problems than we'll already get. Penny, Emma, please can I have a word." Andy found a quiet corner to talk to them. "Emma, Penny sent you her research with clothing advice, hopefully you've managed to pack suitable attire. You'll have a slightly easier time of it being married but please can both of you stick with one of the guys at all times. Penny I know you're used to Muslim countries but I don't want to take any chances with your safety, especially outside of cities. Legally I'm responsible for you being your boss as you are single."

"Thanks Andy, I actually travel with a wedding ring, does cut down issues. I've packed plenty of kaftans, long skirts and loose tops, as well as scarves, if you need any Emma, just shout. I know how to behave and we've both had words with Jeremy to make sure he does as well. Won't go wandering off on my own though," Penny replied.

"I've worked in places like this too so am prepared too, thank you for the concern though," Emma reassured.

"If there's nothing else Andy, I'll go and change and close up my tent?" Penny asked.

"Yes go for it," he replied. Penny went to her tent, zipping up the flap. She dug out a pair of her travel trousers and shirt, both were lightweight and treated with mosquito repellent. She changed into them, pulling the ankle drawstrings. Socks and trainers would protect her feet and reduce the risk of standing on anything. Repellent wristbands would protect her hands and she applied a repellent moisturiser to her face. She dug out a torch, clipping it to a belt loop, picked up her headtorch and pulled the mosquito net carefully round her bed. Leaving the tent, she zipped up and walked straight into Jeremy.

"You've changed!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Well you might wind Richard up about his travel trousers that zip off, well mine are treated with insect repellent. When I slept onboard a moored dhow, was too hot to use my sleeping bag so just wore these and was about the only one not bitten overnight. Usually I'm the first, mosquitoes seem to love me, possibly my fair skin, I seem to be extra tasty."

"Well I always thought so. I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk?" She smiled.

"That would be lovely, yes please." Jeremy took Penny's hand and led her out of camp. They wandered in no particular direction, eventually finding a quiet spot. They sat down on some rocks and watched the sunset, Penny leaning back against Jeremy's chest. 

"Here is a reason to travel, this one is definitely above par," he commented.

"I'd agree with all of that, not bad company too," she replied. He pulled her tighter against him.

"Can't beat being able to share an experience." She stood up and sat on his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders. Leaning in, she gently kissed his lips, then rested her head on his shoulder, his arms loosely round her, sighing contentedly. Eventually they knew they had to head back. Jeremy kissed her slowly but thoroughly, helped her stand up. Using their torches, they returned to camp.

The campfire had been lit and clearly some drinks had been distributed. Penny grabbed the gin and her camera from her tent on the way past. They found some glasses in the main tent, poured generous measures of gin into them, adding cans of tonic water from the large cooler Marius had provided. Heading out to the fire, they found Richard.

"Where have the pair of you been?" He asked.

"Went for a walk to stretch my legs after driving all day, why have you missed me Hammond?" Jeremy replied.

"Not you Clarkson no, but I did miss Penny's gin!"

"What this gin?" Jeremy took a long swig of his drink.

"Now don't be cruel, go and get yourself a glass Richard," Penny told them. She poured him a large measure and he added tonic, swigging with a contented sigh.

"You have some good ideas Penny, remind me to make sure Andy includes you on all our trips!"

"Finally you've said something I can agree with Hammond," Jeremy laughed.

"Evening chaps and Penny, food is ready inside, if you're hungry," James told them. Richard bounced out of his chair hopefully, Jeremy and Penny followed. Marius had done them proud. There was a pot of Doro Wot (chicken curry), the inevitable injera, shiro (a spiced chickpea puree), pasta, meat sauce, vegetable sauce and small pots of various veggie dishes to make up your own beyainatu. Penny happily put together a beyainatu, but included some doro wot, Jeremy followed suit and Richard had a large bowl of pasta with a mixture of sauces on it. They returned to their chairs to eat outside. Large pillar candles in storm lamps were dotted among the chairs, quite a few crew were wearing carefully angled headtorches, the stars were easily visible overhead. She periodically took shots around the groups, trying not to get any posed moments.

"When we can do this, how can you say you hate tenting?" Penny asked Jeremy.

"Oh I love to wind Hammond up, this isn't exactly camping, closer to glamping. Whole different world when you have a Marius or Geovani to look after you."

"This is more the kind of thing I did in Oman but we still had basic igloo tents and our own sleeping bags. My sleeping bag has its own built-in mosquito net! We did have a team to put up and break down camp, as well as cooking for us. We didn't have a toilet tent though, had to go behind a sand dune."

"Would you do it again?"

"Like a shot, stunning place the Wahiba Desert, the yellow sand has a top layer of red that is constantly moving, no light pollution so the skies are stunning at night, sleeping on the beach, late night or early morning swim instead of a shower. The cleanest and friendliest country I've been to or lived in."

"You get a look on your face when you talk about it," he commented gently.

"You know how special Botswana and Vietnam are to you, that's what it means to me, three of the happiest years of my life were spent there," she smiled shyly at him and he couldn't help stroking her cheek.

"Can I get you another drink?" Richard asked loudly, making them both jump. "God sorry, you were having a moment."

"Were being the operative word Hammond but not to worry. Yes please to drinks for both of us."

"Give him a break, he wasn't to know Jeremy and we're supposed to be being colleagues remember," Penny pointed out. "Thanks Richard." He handed her a tall strong drink.

"No problem, there's fruit and yoghurt for dessert inside," he told them. Penny looked questioningly at Jeremy and he nodded. They headed into the tent, Penny helped herself to a bowl of fruit fruit salad, Jeremy yoghurt. They savoured the tart and sweet flavours, Penny returning their bowls to the tent.

"Thank you Marius, that was superb," she praised.

"You're welcome, do you know when I can clear away?" He asked.

"Let me go and check with Andy." She found Andy on the far side of the fire.

"Marius is wanting to know when he can clear dinner away?"

"Let the crew know that they have ten minutes and food will be gone. Insect temptation if it is left out too long," Andy decided.

"Will do thanks," Penny found Marius and let him know then passed the word around, before returning to her seat, noticing her camera had changed tables but trusted the crew.

Marius and his crew packed up and had left the GT crew to the camp, having established their own off the edge of the main camp. A large cooler of drinks sat in the main tent for the crew to help themselves, as well as a water dispenser. Richard fetched Penny another G&T, Jeremy had moved onto whiskey with James.

"Thanks Richard, I'll move onto soft drinks after this one, please do finish the bottle with the guys though," she said. She sipped it, put her glass down on the table and tilted her head back to gaze at the stars, sighing happily.

"What are you thinking about Penny?" James asked her.

"Just of some of the stunning night skies I've seen on my travels, this one is looking rather beautiful too. I remember in Majorca walking back up to our chalet from the main buildings and registering for the first time that the skies were a dome. My favourite was in Egypt, camping in Sinai, on the seafront in the National Park, so no light pollution. Me and two of the guys didn't fancy sleeping in the communal tent and took our mattresses and towels onto the beach side of the seawall, lay with our bottles staring up, saw my first shooting star. what about you?"

"Patagonia trip, mostly terrible and painful memories, in my case, but when the ferry dropped us on that beach and we had to spend the night. It was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen," James reminised.

"It was stunning on film, can only imagine what it would have been like to see in person. It is only when we get to places like this that we realise just how much we are missing through light pollution."

"One of the joys of travel, find the beauty beyond your boundaries," James replied.

"You getting philosophical early there May?" Jeremy interrupted.

"You always have to interrupt an interesting conversation don't you Clarkson!" James huffed. "Some people can talk about things other than cars, we were discussing night skies we'd seen."

"Would you like to continue our Backgammon session the next night we camp?" Penny offered. James smiled.

"That sounds very civilised, yes please."

"Are you arranging a date with my girlfriend May?"

"Actually she is arranging one with me Clarkson," James replied smugly. "She wants me for my mind. Shouldn't expect anything less from an intelligent professional woman."

"I'll only accept that because you complimented her," Jeremy grumbled.

"Have the pair of you forgotten I'm here?" Penny inquired sarcastically. "At this rate I'm going to spend the evening with Richard, not either of you!"

"Fine by me," Richard piped up. Penny laughed. The bickering banter continued as the crew gradually thinned out, the early birds turning in for the night. The remaining chairs gravitated closer to the fire as the night cooled. Stories started with everyone joining in. Penny sat back listening. This was how she'd imagined the evenings would be on this kind of trip. The voices washed over her and she could feel Jeremy's arm round her shoulders, stroking her neck with his fingers. She was feeling tipsy and sleepy but reluctant to miss out on more. Jeremy looked at her, he could see her eyelids drooping.

"Come on Pen, let me escort you to your tent before you fall asleep in that chair," he suggested gently. She nodded, too tired to bother to disagree. "Pour me another will you May, just going to see Penny gets to her tent ok." They both got up, he picked up her camera, headed to the toilet tents first, then to Penny's tent. He unzipped the flap, they entered and he zipped it behind to keep insects out. He turned on the two little lanterns, switching off their headtorches.

"Where are your pjs?" He asked.

"I didn't get them out earlier, should have. In my duffel bag, top half, lilac bottoms, cream vest top." Jeremy found them and got out her dressing gown, in case she needed to leave the tent in the night, as well as flip flops. She put her waterbottle on the bedside table. Jeremy pulled her into a hug.

"I should get back before anyone can imply anything." He stooped to kiss her tenderly, holding her close. "I love you Pen, sleep well." Another quick kiss and he left, zipping the flap, she then secured it on the inside. Undressing she quickly put on her pjs, turned off one lantern, put her ipad and phone on the bed. Turning off the second lantern, she opened her ipad for light, turned the mosquito net round the bed properly and picked up her phone.

_Surviving our first night camping, has been fun. Border crossing into the Sudan tomorrow morning. Filming going well and no breakdowns yet. Px_

_I love you too Jeremy. Sleep well and see you in the morning. Px_

Penny tried to read but was too tired, switching her ipad off, she made sure her alarm was set for half past seven, in case she hadn't woken by then. She fell asleep quickly.


	35. Crossing the Ethiopia/Sudan Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after having to finish all of the alcohol. Crossing the border, a new style of cuisine, trying to shoot wildlife instead of cars and a second evening camping. Penny starts a tournament to keep the sober crew occupied.

Chapter 35 - Crossing the Ethiopia/Sudan Border 

Waking with her alarm, Penny was pleasantly surprised how well she had slept. The bed was quite comfy, certainly more so than a thin mattress on the sand that she was used to when camping. Her head was slightly fuzzy, more from the drinks than anything else. She took some paracetamol and poked her head out, listening for signs of life, of which there were few. She wondered how late they all had stayed up. Rummaging in her bags, deciding what to wear, she spotted her yoga mat, that would be a pleasant way to clear her head. Popping a bra on under her cream vest top, she put flip flops on, picked up her mat and weaved her way between the tents. The sun was still quite low, she found a quiet, flat spot and unrolled the mat. Kicking off the flip flops she centred herself and began a slow salute to the sun and stretches, easing a few kinks from the drive and the different bed. She was focussed on her movements and didn't hear or notice Richard. He took the opportunity to take a few shots of her. She was balanced in a shoulder stand, slowly lowering one foot then the other to touch the mat behind her head.

"Morning Penny," Richard said quietly, trying to not make her jump. 

"Morning Richard, didn't expect you to be up already." Keeping her balanced she lowered both feet at the same time, held the stretch and slowly raised them again. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little delicate and stomach was a bit off, that woke me. How do you balance like that?"

"Practice, this is the harder part though." He watched as she lower her back, one vertebra at a time, until she was flat on the mat. "The temptation is to flop down and it doesn't do you any good. If your stomach is still bad, make sure you go and find John." She rolled on her side to face him, gave herself a minute then sat up slowly and sat cross-legged. "Bet you'd normally be tempted to go for a run, seems like a lovely morning for one, if you'd have been able to shower afterwards."

"Without a thick head, I certainly would. I settled for a walk and getting a few shots instead. Do you usually do this in your pyjamas?" Penny blushed.

"Ah erm no, I couldn't hear anyone else awake so thought I'd take the opportunity. Considering the amount of time we've all spent around a pool together, trousers and a vest top shouldn't be an issue." She pushed herself up to standing, stepped into her flip flops, shook out and rolled up her mat. They walked back together, leaving her mat, she threw on her dressing gown and grabbed her sponge bag, heading for the toilet tents and wash area. She could hear Marius' crew up and preparing breakfast. Having used the toilet and brushed her teeth, she was returning to her tent as Jeremy was coming out of his.

"Morning Darling," he greeted her quietly, looked around them and drew her in for a kiss. "Mmm minty. How did you sleep?"   
"Good, thanks for encouraging me to go when I did. Richard is looking a little worse for wear this morning. What about you?"

"You've already seen Richard?" He asked surprised.

"He found me doing yoga, when he went for a walk. I was working out a few kinks. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm good, was about half an hour behind you I think. Did feel strange to wake up without you," he admitted rubbing his neck. She hugged him and kissed him again.

"I know what you mean, now I'd better get dressed before Andy comes out and thinks we've been sharing a tent. See you at breakfast." She left him and zipped herself into her tent. Getting out the pack of wet wipes, she stripped off and had as close to a wash as she could, then applied deodorant. Cleansing her face, she moisturised. She got out a fresh kaftan, it was Indian cotton, dark blue and indigo tie-dye, full length and down to her elbows, a button fastening at the neck and empire-line drawstring to give a little definition and shape, very cool and comfortable. She put a dip-dyed blue wide silk scarf in her handbag, to be able to cover her head with as well. Her walking sandals, Indian silver earrings, lapis pendant, cord bracelets finished her outfit. Her plaits were still fairly respectable, she did pin a few loosened strands back into place. Taking her camera, she headed for the main tent in search of tea.

The food wasn't ready yet but the crew were littered about the chairs nursing cups of tea or coffee, many looking worse for wear. She snapped a few shots of them, smiling to herself, before getting a cup of tea and joining a better looking Richard.

"Did you go and speak to John?" She asked him. He nodded and sipped his cuppa. "Good, well it will be a few nights before you can have another drink. Stick to starchy bland food to help it settle."

"Morning Hammond, I hear you were stalking Penny this morning," Jeremy arrived next to them and dropped into a chair next to Penny. Penny blushed and Richard blustered excuses until Jeremy smirked at him. "She can get into some interesting positions can't she?" Penny elbowed him.

"I was impressed with her balance and control actually," Richard replied. "I can't control my body like that."

"Well I couldn't run, so we are equal, that is a different sort of control," Penny told him.

Andy shouted from the main tent to say that breakfast was ready. They headed inside to get some food. A big tray of enkulal firfir was in the centre of the table, a smaller bowl of basic scrambled eggs, next to it, baskets of crusty bread, spreads, cereal, yoghurt, more hot drinks and a bowl of apples and bananas. Penny got a selection of most of it. It might take several hours to get across the border and they didn't know when they would get lunch. She took her food outside, with a fresh cup of tea. James had joined them by this stage as well. They sat around a table in the cool of the morning, enjoying their food. Once they had eaten, Andy got everyone's attention.

"As Marius and his team need to break down the camp, please can we load up the bags before we have a meeting. Gents, please can I remind you no shorts until we are in Egypt, unless in camp. Tea, coffee and water will be available until we leave, so if you've finished eating, please load up the vehicles." Everything became a hive of activity, Penny packed her sponge bag, mat, pjs and dirty clothes. Zipping up her bags, she loaded them into the 4x4 in a couple of batches, then put her handbag, folder and waterbottle on her chair. She collected the bottles from the star cars and 4x4, refilling them, then used the toilet again. Doing another quick check of her tent, she'd got everythng from it. Poking her head into Jeremy's she helped him, then Richard and James. Finally she set day sheets on each chair ready. The crew gradually filled the chairs.

"Right, first stop is Metema to refuel then to the Border. Please make sure you all fill your waterbottles, the further North we get, it will only get hotter. Penny will issue your next box of anti-malaria tablets this evening, you should have taken your last tablet this morning. Once we cross over, we're driving through the Al Dinder National Park, let's try and get a few wildlife shots, you've had a bit of practice now in the last decade. We'll stop regularly to get beauty shots. Tarek's team will be waiting for us on the other side of the border and with us for the rest of the way. We have them for a reason, make sure you are in sight of one of them at all times, you know the drill by now. The lunch stop is only about a hundred miles but with the crossing and park, it will take about three hours, I hope! We are camping again tonight, Marius and his team will overtake us while we stop for lunch, so camp will be at least partly set up by our arrival. The following night will be a hotel in Khartoum." Penny had moved off to one side while Andy was talking, taking shots of him and the crew. There were a few cheers at the mention of the hotel. "Any questions? Good, we stay together until we're over the border."

"Boys, you have fresh water, I'll sort out snacks at the border, give me something to do!" She told them. Jeremy walked her to the 4x4, opened the door for her and gave her a quick kiss as Andy hadn't yet arrived.

"Hope you're not telling tales about me May," he warned Iain, who laughed.

"Of course I am Clarkson!"

"Don't listen to him, it is all lies Pen," he insisted.

"I know exactly what you're like, sorry. Iain and Andy have kept me well entertained. Still like you though." He kissed her again.

"Clarkson, get away and into your car!" Andy bellowed.

"We're not over the border yet!" Jeremy huffed, but did as he was told. Tarek got into the back next to Iain and Andy led the way out onto the main road and to the petrol station. It took about twenty minutes to fill all of the vehicles. Andy settled the bill and they were on their way to the border.

Iain made a point of putting his camera away before they pulled up, Penny did the same but had been bluetoothing the shots to her ipad to review and possible continue Miss Penny's Diary, while they waited. She accompanied Tarek, Andy, and the Boys for the first round of passport checks. Jeremy made a point of keeping away from her, Andy was the legally responsible male as her boss. They cleared quickly and found somewhere in the shade to sit, while the vehicles were checked and the crew was processed. Jeremy, Richard and Penny looked over her shots, she laughed at some that she hadn't taken. Richard sent his to her ipad as well. He had a few sneaky shots of Penny and Jeremy in unguarded moments, which delighted both of them. She was surprised to see several of her from that morning.

"Is that seriously good for your back?" James couldn't help asking.

"Yes it is, builds strength, opens out the vertebrae, flexibility," she replied. There was a shot of her with both feet touching the floor behind her head.

"You certainly are flexible," Richard commented, then he turned to Jeremy. "Lucky bastard," he muttered.

"Richard!" Penny exclaimed as Jeremy said "Hammond!"

"Not appropriate Hammond," James caught up.

"Sorry Penny, Jeremy, still hungover, didn't engage brain." 

"Thanks you but be warned any more comments like that and you'll be getting a yoga lesson with Miss Penny, with an audience, and you know how many of them have cameras!" James and Jeremy roared with laughter at the idea. "Right our vehicles have been checked, does anyone need snack top-ups?" They all nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Not sure why I bothered to think you might not, I'll grab the bag."

After two hours, they were all processed and clear. Andy got everyone back to their vehicles and the camera-men got ready. Penny had her camera ready.

"Tarek, do you need to be in the front seat or are you ok in the back?" Andy checked.

"In the National Park I am fine in the back, in the remote areas then I would have a better view from the front. Let Miss Penny do her job taking photos and help spot wildlife, Mr Wilman," Tarek replied with a smile.

"Andy please and I hope we've not got Miss Penny in the car, it means someone isn't behaving themselves!" 

"I meant it purely as a courtesy, does it mean something else to all of you?" Tarek asked confused. Andy explained the nickname to him.

"Tarek, if you are more comfortable calling me Miss Penny, it is not a problem to me," Penny said gently. 

"Thank you." They were soon through the park gates and on the lookout for animals, Penny had the radio in her lap and camera at the ready, Iain was shooting out of the back of the 4x4. 

"Giraffe, right side," she announced over the radio.

"Buffalo, left side," Iain called out and she conveyed it. Andy saw a suitable spot to pull in and told the convoy about it. He stopped beyond it so that the star cars had enough space to pull in without the convoy visible. It was near a watering hole, always good potential for animals. Penny stayed on the edges, using her zoom to capture as many of the species as possible. She noticed Jeremy had his binoculars out and was looking up rather than towards to water. She took a few shots of him, realising he was looking for birds. Around the watering hole were giraffe, elephants, gazelle, redbuck and others she didn't recognise. Andy gathered the crew and they set off again. As the landscape became drier they started to spot the carnivores, lion and cheetah and herds of their preferred meals. They pulled over again but stayed in the vehicles. Further still and there was excited shouting from Jeremy over the radio.

"Left side, ostriches!" Iain managed to get some footage and Penny several shots. The rest of their time in the park was fruitful as well, Andy hoped that there was enough footage to cut together to do it justice. Andy started to pull away from the rest of the convoy again. Once he reached the park exit, he radioed back to let them know how far it was and that the lunch stop was about ninety minutes away. The rest passed without incident, the landscape was changing, more arid, sandy areas visible through the bush.

On the edge of Ai Qadarif, Andy pulled into the large carpark outside a restaurant. He and Tarek went inside, while Penny and Iain stayed in the 4x4. She pulled her scarf out and covered her head, in a small town she felt it would be best, also slipped on the silver ring she wore on her wedding finger when travelling. It was a slim band with connected hearts over the front. She and Iain put as much equipment as they could undercover, then stood beside the 4x4 ready to shoot the arrival. They were soon surrounded by vehicles and all headed inside together.

"Sorry Richard I've not had a chance to check the menu yet," Penny apologised. 

"Am sure I'll find something," he reassured her.

"There are plenty of nuts etc in the snack bag, if you need them." He gave her a thumbs up. The Boys sat either side and opposite Penny, boxing her in from any attention. There were plates of kirsa, a Sudanese flat bread, already on the table. Andy had ordered several dishes for them. There was a lamb stew, with onions, spices and peanut butter in it, vegetable stew, Fassikh, a fish stew with dried fish, onion, tomatoes and spices, meatballs and a bowl of salad. Richard sniffed suspiciously at most of it, Penny tasted a little of each and described them to him. Soon he was tucking into meatballs with salad and bread, still being careful of his system. Penny dropped Mindy a reassuring text to let her know he'd improved. Sitting on her left, Jeremy noticed her ring but decided to leave it until the camp to talk to her. He was surprised to see her with a headscarf on when he'd pulled up but realised she looked completely at ease dressed as she was. They drank cans of soft drinks with the meal then Sudanese coffee was served in small cups, spiced with cinnamon, Penny had kakaday, a hibiscus tea. Once they finished, she took their car keys and Tarek escorted her out to the cars so that she could collect the waterbottles. She used the toilets and Andy settled the bill. They left the rest of them to the coffee, there was only a hundred miles to tonight's camp, so it would be a couple of hours of driving.

There was a long area of flat agricultural land then the moment it became hilly, the landscape was sandy, with views of the agricultural beyond. The camp site was on a relatively flat part, between the hills, giving some privacy. Andy radioed back how to find the site. The layout was the same as last time so Penny got straight to work stickering tents. Putting her bags away, she changed into the previous evening's outfit, grabbing her torches. Finding Andy in the main tent, she helped herself to tea. The crew started to dribble in as they unloaded into their tents. Finding herself a seat outside, she relaxed in the warm evening air. The Boys joined her with their drinks, they all chatted about the wildlife they'd seen that day. The cameramen started commenting about their epic fails at getting it on film in TG days, especially on their African trips. Penny teased Jeremy about his birdwatching, asking whether he'd crossed off any new species this time. 

Marius announced dinner was ready, this time there was Sudanese flat bread, several different stews, meatballs, a small pot of pasta and salad. Penny made sure Richard was eating, he noticed and gave her a reassuring smile that he feeling better and enjoying his meal. 

"How about that Backgammon session tonight James?" Penny suggested when they had finished eating.

"Oh definitely, I'm just going to have an apple first and wash the juice off. Wouldn't want sticky fingers to affect my dice throws." Jeremy rolled his eyes at James' fastidiousness, Penny spotted it.

"Don't even start," she warned him. "By all means stay and chat to us while we play. I'll go and get the set." She went back to her tent, dug out the set and her folder to keep score. Returning she found that James had cleared the plates and got fresh cans of drink for them. They set the board up between them and threw to see who started, James won the toss. They were still evenly matched, and the sound of the dice started to get the attention of the crew. From the conversation around them, it was clear others knew how to play. At the end of the game, Penny needed the toilet so offered her seat to Shaun. Returning she suggested to the crew that she organise a short tournament as they still had several days of camping in the trip. Quite a few were up for it and she ended up with sixteen names, straight knockout style. Drawing names out of a glass she put the table together, once James had tired of playing some of them, they could start it. Jeremy came into the main tent and sat down next to her. He took hold of her left hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Are you hiding away in here?" He asked.

"No no, just better light in here to draw up the table. Has Kiff started a book on it yet?" Jeremy nodded and she couldn't help laughing.

"This is harder than Europe, at least we could have some time in our rooms afterwards," he stroked her hand with his thumb. "Pen, why the ring?"

"It is something I do when I travel. Muslims respect the property of others, especially wives, you don't disrespect someone's wife. This implies that I'm married and I get less unwanted attention. I often cover my head too, even if the law doesn't require it, the more you respect local customs, the more respect you are treated with. With my shape and this hair, I do get unwanted attention."

"My attention isn't unwanted is it?"

"Never! I know how much you want to right now and I'm finding it just as hard. Holding your hand when we're near feels so natural now."

"Don't expect me to let go of you at all on holiday!"

"I'm going to hold you to that," she smiled gently at him and he kissed her hand. James cleared his throat behind Jeremy.

"Thank you, James, for being less invasive than the way Hammond seems to manage to barge into us," Jeremy said sincerely. Penny smiled at the look of surprise on James' face from the use of his first name.

"The guys would like to know who the first match is between," James explained. Penny stood up and followed him back outside. She announced the first match, like some sort of referee, earning laughter from the spectators.

"I like this idea to keep them occupied when they can't sit around and chat while drinking. I'm sorry to say my crew are typical lads in that respect. Just sitting and chatting, doesn't seem to work for them. This fulfills their competitive natures and Kiff's love of betting. Well done Penny," Andy had appeared next to her, in his usual sudden manner. "I'm going to give them a rest day in Khartoum, still no drinking but a great hotel with excellent facilities, it won't be a hardship to stay two nights. I've contacted them to update the booking, Jo will change our Egypt bookings and ferry tickets Monday morning."

"Good idea, they could do with it a day not on the road, especially with another two camping days straight after it."

Five of the eight games were played in the first round, before people headed for bed. Everyone realised that an relatively early night, meant an earlier start and getting to the hotel, for showers or swimming. Penny packed up the board and Jeremy walked her to her tent. Unzipping the flap, he stepped in behind her.

"Jeremy," she warned him.

"I will be very quick," he stepped close, pulling her in and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good night Pen." He then left her. She sighed, got out her pjs, changed and went to bed. Reading for a while, she switched to the photos Richard had sent her, looking at the ones he'd taken of them. The looks of affection on their faces were clear, whether you knew them or not. He made her happy, happier than she had been for years. Turning the ipad off, she reached for her phone.

_Good night Jeremy, wish you were in here too. Px_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring and headscarf are things I adopt when travelling in Muslim countries and have experienced the difference it makes, even when I'm alone in a souk.


	36. The Sudan Driving Day Two - Arriving in Khartoum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another night in camp, they arrive in Khartoum and our couple have to be extra careful to keep their distance, but Jeremy finds a way for them to be together.

Chapter 36 - The Sudan Driving Day Two - Arriving in Khartoum

A text alert on her phone woke Penny before her alarm went off.

_Morning Gorgeous, fancy having breakfast together? Jx_

She couldn't help laughing at it.

_Oh I think you could persuade me, shame there will be a couple of dozen chaperones as well. Px_

_I'll only have eyes for you. Jx_

_You sweet-talker you! Px_

_You'd better believe it. Jx_

_Even if you can't touch, you can still use your words, something to think about. Px_

_I'll ruminate on that while I'm driving. Jx_

Penny got out of bed, threw on her dressing gown and used the toilet and washing tents, then returned to her tent for a wet wipe wash, plenty of deodorant and put the same kaftan on as yesterday, not being worth dirtying other clothes. She would be glad to get some things washed at the hotel later, to say nothing for washing herself. Her plaits were beyond repair so she undid them, her hair bouncing out in ripples, a little like it had been crimped. She'd tie it back after breakfast, but was just enjoying being able to run her fingers through it. 

Grabbing a cup of tea, she found the Boys had beaten her to their usual spot for a change.

"Morning Penny, not like you to be the last out," Richard greeted her.

"Well I suspect I had more of a wash than any of you this morning and have rather more hair to deal with then the three of you put together!" She smiled at them. 

"Yes, couple of days in an un-airconditioned car and no shower, doesn't make us the best company. Eating al fresco helps to be less offensive to you," James replied. Penny caught Jeremy's eye, smiled gently and tipped her cup to him, he winked in response. She spotted Iain and Jeff coming past with plates of food.

"Lovely though your company is, gentlemen, breakfast appears to be served," she got up, Jeremy following her. There was Sudanese porridge, some pureed fruit, fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, crusty bread, spreads and yoghurts. Helping herself, she sat down then realised that she'd forgotten to refill her cup. Jeremy put his plate down and scooped up her cup and his own, returning with them refreshed. She smiled her thanks.

"Where are ours Jez?" Richard asked cheekily.

"In the pots inside Hammond," was the swift response. James and Penny laughed at them both. They ate breakfast bantering, everyone feeling fairly alert from a reasonable night's sleep. Taking her plate inside, she bumped into Andy.

"Which way round are we doing things today?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter to be honest, Marius and his team have a couple of down days, once they've sorted out the laundry. We can take our time, it is about four hours to Khartoum and have a break en-route. Lunch will be at the hotel. Can you spread the word about meeting in twenty minutes?"

"Will do," Penny circulated letting the crew know, then returned to her tent to pack. She was checked around while she wound her hair into a bun, held with a large pin. Jeremy appeared in the entrance to her tent, he stepped inside and moved far enough inside to not be easily seen from outside. In silence, he took her hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss, removing the pin, he buried one hand deep in her hair, the other in the small of her back. Penny didn't resist and responded longingly. He broke away, breathing heavily.

"I know I can't come anywhere near you in Khartoum or even go into each other's room, so needed to do that." Penny stroked his face tenderly.

"I understand," she whispered. "How about you help me take out my bags, give you an excuse to be in here? I need to put my hair back up," she frowned at him.

"Sorry, looked so exuberant this morning, I wanted to touch it."

"I was joking," she laughed. "It only takes a second to do it," she explained, doing it while she was talking to him. She quickly kissed him again, picking up the snack bag and her camera bag. Jeremy took the duffel bag and rucksack. Putting them in the 4x4, he went straight to the main tent, she returned for her folder and handbag, then started laying out the daily sheets on all of the chairs.

"Morning all, today is a relatively relaxed day, it is 170 miles to Khartoum, about four hours drive time. We will have a coffee stop en-route and have lunch at the hotel, there is a European style cafe there. Now for some good news, I've decided to make tomorrow a rest day." There were cheers around the tent. "The next two days will also be camping before we reach Egypt so I thought that we could do with a break, recharge our batteries a little. I hope you all read Penny's notes and remember that it is a cash only country and no ATMs and you've brought Dollars with you. We'll do some city shooting with the star cars but that can wait until tomorrow. Use this afternoon to do some washing, charge your equipment, have a swim or massage and for all our sakes, have a shower!" Everyone laughed. "Right pack up and load up. I'm leaving in ten and would like to know that you aren't too far behind me!" Penny took a few shots of the camp then climbed into the 4x4, sitting next to Iain, not wanting to close the door until Andy had arrived. She put the silk scarf over her hair, then heard Richard calling.

"Penny," he shouted. She turned, saw the camera in his hands and smiled. "Had to get a shot of you dressed like that," he winked and went to his Opel. She climbed out again.

"Iain, tell Andy I'll be back in a minute, I forgot to do waterbottles and snacks!" She hurried over to the cars, grabbed the bottles and left the snack bag for them to choose from. Back in the main tent she refilled all five bottles and handed them to the Boys, reclaiming the snack bag in exchange for the full bottles, getting back in the 4x4. "Sorry Andy, can't believe after all this time I forgot to do that."

"Penny, don't worry about it, you're human. At least you remembered before we left," Andy laughed. He pulled out, heading back into the hills. There was a little more agricultural land then they crossed over the Blue Nile and things started to get distinctly sandy. Andy pulled in a a small cafe by the side of the road, he and Tarek checked it out them motioned Penny and Iain inside. Penny checked her headscarf and went inside. She used the rather basic facilities, anti-bacing her hands after washing them. Tarek opted for local coffee, as did Andy, Iain and Penny freshly squeezed fruit juice. They had them all to go and got back on the road, feeding the information to the others on the radio. 

Once the convoy was finished with their pit stop, Penny started a survey over the radio.

"I know we've not done proper desert camping but I'll ask you to question my fellow travellers have debated on the run to a hotel. Which will you do first: Shower or Swim?" Her question resulted in quite a few laughs before the answers started coming in, about even for both.

"What is your answer Penny?" Richard asked.

"Well as I don't have a second skin of sand, swim then a seriously long shower afterwards," she replied. They continued North and started to see signs of city life as they hit the outskirts of Khartoum.

"You'll easily be able to spot our hotel, it is one of the tallest buildings in town and sort of shaped like a sail, a little like the Burj in Dubai," Andy explained. Iain started to get city atmospheric shots out of the back, as Penny through the side windows, both of which they wound down. She spotted their hotel and gave Iain an indication of direction to it. 

Pulling up they were met by porters, Penny followed Tarek and Andy inside while Iain supervised the unloaded and gave the keys to the valet parker. Andy handed her the keys and let her get on with it, but Tarek stayed close to her. She stickered their bags immediately, while Andy and Iain took the excess equipment to the meeting room. The radio crackled with the warning that they were pulling up in two minutes, she let Iain know and he stood at the door to catch the star cars pulling in and the excessive sighs of relief that showers were within their grasp. The whirl of keys and stickers surrounded Penny as she dispatched them all efficiently. Jeremy hovered near Penny, he checked his watch.

"Do you want lunch before a swim? It's one now." He asked her.

"Yes I think food first, just need to sort out getting my bags, how about I meet you in the cafe in quarter of an hour?" He nodded and winked. She got the last of the crew sorted out and headed up to wait for her bags. Opening her door, she felt almost mocked by the large king-sized bed. The bathroom had a deep bath and a walk-in shower cubicle as well. A knock at her door got her attention, she was surprised to find Richard standing there.

"Oh hi, what's up?" She asked him.

"Was wondering if you were coming down for lunch?" He replied.

"I will be down in a few minutes thanks, just waiting for my bags. I'm meeting Jeremy at quarter past in the cafe. Do you want to keep him company while I wait for my bags? Will be down as soon as I can."

"No problem Penny see you there." He wandered off again. She closed the door and looked out the window at her view over the Blue Nile, sighing quietly. Jeremy was struggling to stay away and so was she. Having a rest day was a delight but it also meant another day until they wouldn't be risking arrest being alone together or being able to touch each other in any way. She had been self-sufficient for a very long time in any needs she had, she hated the idea of needing someone else to complete her. It didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy someone else at will, and she really did enjoy Jeremy. Another knock at her door and her bags finally arrived. She put them on the luggage bench, grabbed her handbag, folder and camera, then headed down to the cafe.

Finding the Nile River Cafe, she saw much of the crew dotted around the tables. Jeremy was sitting with Richard and James, waiting for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gentlemen, have you ordered?" She greeted them.

"We weren't in a hurry so no," James replied. She quickly read through the menu and made her choice. A waiter came over and she ordered a club sandwich and a citrus lemonade. The Boys joined her in the sandwich choice and various drinks. They sat chatting about their afternoon plans.

"I'm going to take my time over lunch, nice to not be rushing to get back on the road early with Andy, then get changed and have a relaxing swim, it might have cooled down a little outside by then, a very long shower, possibly a nap before dinner as well," Penny decided.

"I can't say that I disagree with any of the plan, want company?" Jeremy offered. Penny fixed him with a look.

"Much as I'd like that, your company in the pool would be delightful, any of you Gentlemen of course."

"I'll certainly join you in the pool as well, not in the mood for a run," Richard commented. "James you joining us?"

"Possibly Hammond but the hamman is also a possibility, ease out any tightness before our next leg," James replied.

"Richard are you up for exploring the souq tomorrow, could make some interesting photos, a gold souq is quite a sight to a western eye?" Penny asked him.

"I like that idea, you were spot on with the Mercato," he replied.

"Great, I check with Tarek if he needs to send anyone with us," she smiled. "Might stock up on a few spices too, am low having not been out to see my parents for ages." Andy arrived to talk to them and pulled up a chair.

"Amari has taken the cars to a local garage to give them a once over, James I know you said the Peugeot was feeling a bit sluggish yesterday. He'll sort out getting everything refueled as well."

"Thanks Andy," James replied. "Probably a bit of dirt but I'd rather be sure before we hit the desert for the rest of the trip." Their club sandwiches arrived, Andy put an order in as well. All of them moaned in delight at the crisp hot chips on the side of their sandwiches, tucking in as Andy nicked chips of each plate. Afterwards they all ordered slices of cake and tea or coffee.

"I may have to re-order my plan and have a nap before a swim!" Penny was holding back a yawn. "If you will all excuse me, I'll be down at the pool about three o'clock." Heading upstairs, she took off her dirty kaftan, set her alarm and crashed out on top of the bed.

Waking up, Penny stretched and felt thoroughly refreshed. Unzipping her bags, she sorted out the dirty washing to sent to the laundry service, dug out a swimsuit and changed into it. Throwing a kaftan over it, she put on her flip flops, loosely drew her hair into a single plait, gathered her stuff and headed down to the outdoor pool. Jeremy and Richard had saved her a lounger between the pair of them. She spotted Emma and John round the pool as well and waved to them. Emma wandered over.

"Do you want me to put some suntan lotion on your back?" She offered.

"That would be great thanks Emma. Richard and I are going to the souq tomorrow, are you up for that?" Penny replied.

"Yeh that would be great," Emma smiled.

"Will let you know the plan at dinner then," Penny held her plait out of the way of Emma's hands.

"Great, all done," Emma handed the bottle back to Penny, who did her arms, decolletage and legs. She entered the pool using the ladder and sighed happily into the relatively cool water. Striking out she rolled onto her back and floated looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Tough life isn't it sometimes," Jeremy was treading water next to her, she righted herself to hear him properly. "Mind if I come with you all tomorrow?" She touched his arm under the water.

"Of course, I didn't want to speak for you or assume anything. I'm not going to push dragging you around to shops."

"You're not, it is looking at local life and if we buy anything then the money is going straight into the local economy, not a corporate chain based in another country. Having others with us, will help me keep away."

"Safety in numbers, absolutely, just as eating with everyone else too. We can relax a little in camp in Wednesday and will be Egypt on Friday. I suppose this is actually teaching you some patience," she winked cheekily.

"I don't need any lessons in that at the moment," he growled, she couldn't help a little shiver.

"Did you have a think in the car?" She asked.

"I did, keep an eye on your phone later," he grinned lasciviously. She swam away smiling and started doing lengths, relaxing properly. Eventually climbing out, she stretched out to dry in the afternoon sun.

"Feel better for that?" Richard asked.

"Mmm, much, have you been in yet?"

"Yes before you came down, will go in again soon though."

"Did Andy say what time to meet for dinner, I forgot to ask him?"

"7 o'clock at our meeting room, we've already passed the message round."

"Oh thanks Richard, saved me a job anyway." Rolling onto her front, she got a little sun on her back while reading. Engrossed in her book, she didn't notice Jeremy walking up next to her until he shook cold water all over her back.

"Hey!" She shouted, rolling over indignantly.

"We didn't always promise to be nice, remember!" Jeremy high fived Richard, who was doubled over laughing.

"Call it revenge for wanting to know my car's name!" He managed to splutter out.

"Too scared to do it yourself Hamster?" She challenged.

"Absolutely, goodness knows what else you'd do to me!"

"Good, nothing wrong with a spot of fear, that and respect of course, to keep you in line, and my hole card of working in conjunction with Mindy!" She laughed. "I like you though, so you are relatively safe, the same can't be said for this one right now," she jerked her head at Jeremy. Richard sniggered. "Well seeing as I'm wet again, I might as well go back in the pool and get some exercise, make up for sitting in a car for hours on end." She dove in and started churning out lengths. Richard gave it a few minutes then jumped in himself and chewed up the lengths. After twenty lengths Penny returned to her lounger to catch a little more sun.

"Your freckles are out in full force and possibly you're getting a tan as well finally," Jeremy commented.

"Making a study of me are you?" 

"From behind the safety of my sunglasses, absolutely, been a couple of days since I saw so much of you."

"Right back at you. Will I be able to turn my back on the pair of you without being soaked this time?"

"Yes you are safe, will keep Hammond away."

"Thank you, just plan to dry out a little more before having a shower, though I do have a gloriously big tub in my room, a bath could be good. Want to make an effort this evening, dress for dinner, spot of make-up, clean hair."

"God I want to scrub your back. Look forward to seeing the results of your efforts Pen," Jeremy sighed. They both lay in the sun quietly until Penny gathered her stuff and headed upstairs. Getting to her room there was an envelope attached to her door with her name on it. She opened her door, dumped her bag and curled up on the sofa. It contained a note from James

_Penny_

_To say thank you for helping with my back, which was above and beyond your job, Sarah and I are treating you to a massage and treatment here in the hotel spa._

_Enjoy_

_James and Sarah_

She gasped in delight and grabbed her phone and texted both of them

_Thank you so much, that is really sweet of you. Penny_

_No thank you for realising he needed help and persuading him to let you! Sarah_

_You are very welcome. James_

Unpacking clothes for the time in Khartoum, she hung her dress for the evening in the bathroom to steam out any creases. She made sure all of the washing she needed doing was in the laundry bag and rang housekeeping to collect it while she was at dinner. She started to run her bath, adding bath oil from the complementary toiletries, and browsed the spa treatments leaflet while it ran. She pinned her hair up, rolled a towel to make a neck rest, put a stool by the bath with her ipad and phone on and lowered herself into the water with a happy sigh. Taking a naughty selfie, she texted it to Jeremy and relaxed reading for half an hour. Her phone buzzed with a reply

_God are you trying to kill me Pen? What a glorious sight! Jx_

_Thought you deserved a proper reminder, Lover. Px_

She soaked for a little longer, climbed out and had a practical shower washing her hair and letting the conditioner soak in for a few minutes, then rinsed thoroughly. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she sat at the dressing table and moisturised top to toe. Taking her time over her eye make-up and a little bronzer, then unwrapped her hair, giving it time to dry while she caught up on the News on BBC World on TV. Once her hair was dry, she put on the Ethiopian kaftan she'd bought in the Mercato, when they'd got the shirts for the Boys. It was white cotton full length, with a thick band of bright embroidery around the neck then down the front and in a band around the waist, the sleeves wide and elbow-length. She added Arabic silver earrings, necklace and wide cuff. Her curls were particularly wild so she caught the sides up but left the rest loose. Having seen others inside the hotel, she knew she wouldn't need to wear a head scarf in there. She put on lipstick a deeper tone than her own colour, put the essentials into her black evening bag, picked up her camera and headed down to the meeting room.

About half the crew were already in the room, she greeted them and caught up with how they'd spent their afternoon, also took a consensus about whether they wanted to continue the tournament that evening or keep it to camp time. As there were at least three camp nights to go, they chose to keep it to camp time. 

"You are looking lovely this evening," Richard greeted her with.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You are absolutely right there Hammond," Jeremy interjected. The room filled quickly. Andy did a head count and announced that he'd reserved the private dining room of the Mugran Restaurant on the sixteenth floor. It was their's to use all evening. 

The view was stunning, they could see all across the city. Drinks were ordered and delivered quickly while they perused the international cuisine menu. Penny caught James' eye and tipped her glass to him in thanks, he nodded acknowledgement. Jeremy and Penny were able to sit closely and talk, thighs touching under the table. Everyone ate well, enjoying the evening, despite the lack of alcohol. Andy warned them to enjoy the rest day as it would be followed by two long driving days with camping. He arranged for a few of the crew to do a bit of city shooting for background. They could shoot the star cars on the way out of the city. Penny had taken the opportunity to speak to Tarek, who insisted on providing an escort for the souq group. They agreed to meet in reception at ten then next morning. As everyone was sober, they started to head to bed earlier than they would have otherwise. Jeremy offered to escort Penny to her room, they chatted quietly on the way up.

"Give me five minutes then check your phone," he instructed, leaving her at her door and resisting touching her. She let herself in, make a mint tea, kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa with her phone.

_Turn on your ipad so that I can facetime you. Jx_

She grabbed her ipad and switched it on, Jeremy rang almost immediately.

"That was a stunning picture you sent me earlier, it really distracted me during dinner, especially when combined with your thigh pressed against mine. I was very grateful for a loose shirt. Now in that picture you were rather wet and slippery, I think you need to be again now," his voice had lower to that tone that he knew did things to her and he watched as she bit her lip, she saw his smirk. "This is what is going to happen, I'm going to tell you exactly what to do and will enjoy watching you follow my instructions. I'll leave it to you to decide exactly where to put the ipad and what view to share with me. Clear enough?"

"Oh yes," she replied slightly breathlessly, already aroused at the idea of being told what to do specifically to arouse him.

"Remove your jewellery and dress," she moved the ipad so that he could see her standing by the bed, quickly took her jewellery off then slowly raised her dress, dropping it on a chair. She heard him hum in pleasure at the sight of her in just underwear and slowly turned round for him to see all of her.

"Now your bra," she turned away so he could watch her undo the clasp, before facing him and very slowly, slipping the straps off her shoulders and pulling the bra away.

"There they are, just stunning. It really is criminal that they are hidden away. Play with them for me, imagine your hands are mine." Penny cupped her breasts then ran her finger tips across the sensitive underside before teasing her nipples with her thumbs. She could hear Jeremy's breathing speed up and felt her nipples harden and an internal pull. Rolling her nipples between forefingers and thumbs she moaned at the sensations, then brushed them her finger-tips in circles over and over.

"Lie on the bed and carry on playing with your breasts." Penny crawled onto the bed, moving the ipad so that he could see her from the waist up. She continued to stroke and tease, he could see her nipples were swollen and deep pink, her eyes closed and her breathing faster. Jeremy groaned quietly at the image, his hand rubbing over his tight crotch and unzipping his jeans.

"Tease your torso." Her fingers trailed up and down over her ribcage, stroked along her sensitive sides. She gasped touching the skin along the edge of her waistband, realising what she was doing, Jeremy eased his jeans and boxers down, stroking a finger up and down his swollen length.

"Knickers off." Penny smiled as she slipped them down her legs and held them up for him to see. He smirked at the sight of them.

"How wet are you?" Penny slid a finger down and moaned. She was very aroused and loving the experience. She held the finger close to the camera for him to see.

"So ready for me, if I was there with you, I'd just slide straight inside and show you exactly how much you turn me on, I am more than ready to." Penny moaned, desperate to touch herself, longing to have him inside her, waiting for permission, delighted at the idea that he was so aroused as well.

"God you are a glorious sight and the sounds you make. You are going to do what I can't so I can see and hear exactly how good it is for you." Penny moved slowly to touch her swollen clit, sighing as she did. She stroked and aroused, sliding fingers inside as Jeremy watched. He could hear how wet she was, see the flush building on her face and chest, how her breathing increased, savouring the moans and gasps that escaped her parted lips. He was steadily jerking himself enjoying the visual and auditory stimulation. Penny could hear him as well and it spurred her on, it wasn't her fingers touching her but his, she remembered for feel of his lips on hers, of how he licked and sucked her neck and lavished his attention on her nipples. She was keening and panting, longing for his weight on her, his smell surrounding her.

"Come on Darling Pen, you can get there for me, you know you want to, want to share it with me. I need it too, to hear you, to see you." Moaning, gasping, she was writhing on the bed, her eyes closed, listening to his voice.

"Give it to me you gorgeous woman, my sexy lover, come for me..." Her back arched as her spasms started, moaning his name, he watched every shudder, her head pushing deep into the pillow until it became too much for him and he found his own release. They both lay panting, savouring the glow. Penny eventually rolled onto her side, facing the camera, looking lovingly at him.

"My man of words certainly found his, thank you."

"You inspire it in me, when I get to touch you properly again, I'll warn you now, it won't last long." Penny chuckled.

"And you think that I will? I really don't see that being a problem. Am going to sleep well after this. I love you Jeremy."

"Love you too Pen, sleep well. Collect me on your way to breakfast?"

"Will do, about 9. Night." Penny hung up, sighing. It didn't make up for being together but it helped to connect privately. She switched off the lights and slid under the covers. She set her alarm and was soon asleep.


	37. The Sudan Day Three - Rest Day in Khartoum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rest day exploring the souq, some pampering, dinner and a relatively early night before they are all back on the road again. Time to recharge their batteries, literally and metaphorically.

Chapter 37 - The Sudan Day Three - Rest Day in Khartoum

Penny woke feeling calmer than in recent mornings, smiling as memories of the previous night flooded back. Sometimes he really surprised her and she'd given him a slight suggestion, expecting possibly some sexting. This had been so much more than their phone sex weeks before. His voice could connect with her on so many levels, but the way he took control harked back to the morning they left on her sofa. He'd seen how his assertiveness, pinning her down, had affected both of them and worked her delightfully. She longed to kiss him but being able to see him and knowing that he could see her, made the situation easier. She reached for her phone.

_You were incredible last night, so arousing, so sexy and so mine. Jx_

Grinning she typed a quick reply

_It was amazing. About to get all wet and slippery again, sadly only in the shower. See you soon for breakfast. Px_

She put a shower cap on and had a quick shower, relishing the hot water and excellent pressure. Brushing her teeth she noticed her start of a tan, she might be able to build on it that afternoon. Quickly moisturing she threw on a fresh kaftan, that had a matching scarf for later, and sandals, leaving her hair loose for now, and silver earrings. Knocking on Jeremy's door, he answered immediately and they headed down for the breakfast buffet in the Mugran restaurant. Richard and James were already eating, Penny headed straight for a bowl of freshly chopped fruit with yoghurt, Jeremy for scrambled eggs and other cooked delights, with their usual drinks. She followed up with crusty bread and sliced meats and cheese, plus a pastry. They chatted as they ate.

"Richard, the driver will be in reception at 10 to take us to the souq," Penny remembered to tell him.

"Room for me too?" James asked.

"I don't see why not, I think reception ordered a mini-bus for us," Penny replied.

"Didn't see you down at the pool yesterday afternoon, what did you get up to May?" Jeremy asked.

"I used the hotel hammam, great way to relax properly and get really clean and of course the massage, then had a really long nap. Nothing against you chaps but good to have some time to myself," James responded.

"How civilised of you," Jeremy commented.

"Nothing wrong with civilised," Penny said. "I'm going to sort out my stuff to take to the souq, will see you gentlemen in reception at ten, don't forgot your waterbottles." She rose from the table and returned to her room. Phoning the spa she booked in for a massage and facial that afternoon. Loading a neck money pouch up with dollars, she'd realised that her belt was no good when wearing a kaftan. Putting her camera in her handbag, with a smaller lens, just in case, she added her phone, waterbottle, sunglasses, putting Richard's jewellery and her ipad in the safe. Checking her watch, it was almost time, she loosely plaited her hair and put on her head scarf, then headed for reception.

The Boys were all on time when Penny arrived and Emma joined them a couple of minutes later.

"Hi Emma, is John coming?" Penny asked.

"No, he didn't fancy it, but we seem to have plenty of escorts." One of the security team approached them.

"Miss Penny?" She nodded. "Tarek has sent me to accompany you all to the souq, I'm Arif."

"Thank you Arif, I was just going to check whether the driver was here yet." He held a hand up.

"No let me, can make sure they are legitimate and negociate a good price for the trip." He left quickly. Returning he motioned to them to follow him. Arif opened the sliding door, Jeremy and Penny took the first row, Emma and Richard the second and James the back, then Arif sat in the front passenger seat. Jeremy took Penny's hand, interlacing their fingers and hiding them between the pair of them, she smiled gently at him. It wasn't too far from the hotel, Arif explained that the Souq Al Arabis covered a wide area, he would get the driver to drop them on one side and he would then phone the driver to pick them up wherever they needed him to later. 

They stepped out into the morning bustle of a local market area, Penny and Emma were sandwiched between the Boys, Arif led the way, stopped whenever Richard or Penny wanted to take shots. They explored the shoe stalls, many made of snake or crocodile skins, which were very popular in the Sudan. When they got to the Jewellery quarter, Penny was expecting it but it still quite a sight, windows top to bottom with full bridal jewellery sets, including head pieces, in 24k gold, looking very bright to a Western eye.

"It seems a little like wearing the contents of your bank account, how heavy must that be?" Emma couldn't help asking.

"Many designs are sold by weight so the prices can vary based on the International Gold Prices. It is a little like your account I suppose, an investment for the bride. It used to happen at home as well. Market traders would use the takings to buy jewellery, which they wives would wear, if it needed liquidating, they'd go to the pawn broker. My great-uncle had a produce stall in a big market, a lot of rings passed down the family, also harder for the tax man to audit! When an Indian friend of mine got married, her necklace had to have seven tiers to it and the earrings were so heavy, they had a chain that attached to her headscarf to help support them, then the nose ring and the tikka, going from her hair down her forehead, plus bangles and anklets. Afterwards she kept it all in a safety deposit box, was too scared to risk having it at home, unless she was going to a big event. It belongs to her, even if they divorce, a sort of financial security," Penny replied.

"Not to my taste but very impressive," Emma commented.

"Oh I agree, I can admire the workmanship in it but prefer silver myself." They continued to browse the souq. Getting thirsty, they stopped at a tea stand, the kettle bubbling behind the owner, who was surrounded by containers of dried ingredients. They all chose different concoctions, Arif helping with translations. In the food area, Penny stocked up on turmeric, cumin seeds, cardamon pods and cinnamon bark, while Richard took shots of the brightly coloured mounds of spices.

"What do you think about us hosting a dinner for everyone, like the Hammonds did, at my farm, when we are all back from our holidays?" Jeremy asked Penny quietly.

"Well I'd have to trust you that there would be somewhere to cook in and that there'd be enough bedrooms for everyone, but other than that, I'd love to do that with you. What made you ask that suddenly, here of all places?"

"The generous volumes you buy your spices in, was thinking of an Indian style banquet."

"Oh I'd be cooking would I?" Penny laughed.

"Well, yes but you'd have me as your scut boy and general dogsbody," he offered.

"How about letting me see the place first but in principle I like the idea." He nodded and grinned that irrepressible grin of his.

By one o'clock they were all tiring in the heat and number of people, Penny and Richard has taken dozens of shots. Arif phoned the driver and he met them for the return drive. Jeremy captured Penny's hand again, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Getting to the Cornithia hotel, Jeremy said that he'd sort out the payment with the driver and would meet them in the cafe. Penny thanks Arif and the driver then headed up to her room, dumped her spices and handbag, washed her hands thoroughly and removed her head scarf. The Boys already had a table and Andy had joined them, Emma was sitting on a different one with John. Penny couldn't help a stab of envy that they could be alone together so freely. They all relaxed in the air-conditioning and enjoyed their lunch, followed by cake and hot drinks.

"What are your plans for this afternoon Penny?" Andy asked.

"I'm being pampered in the spa, then I think a nap, possibly a quick swim, depending on what time we're meeting for dinner," Penny replied smiling.

"Eight o'clock in the meeting room tonight, I've spread the word with the crew I could find, I booked out the Chinese restaurant for this evening." He laughed at the grin on Richard's face at the choice. "I do suggest you pack today, plan to leave early tomorrow," he warned. "How about the rest of you, what are you up to?"

"Well James tried the hamman yesterday so I thought I might today," Jeremy replied.

"I'm hitting the fitness suite," Richard tried not to look smug and virtuous.

"Pool I think," James mused.

"I'll probably see you there James," Andy commented. Penny left them to their conversation, returning to her room. She selected an outfit for the evening, sorted out her clean laundry, then changed into her swimsuit, undid her plait, pinning her hair in a high bun. Greeting Andy and James, she went straight in for twenty lengths, then lay in the sun, chatting to them as she dried off and caught the rays. 

A quick shower and she went to the spa. Emerging over an hour later, she felt incredible and texted James and Sarah.

_That was an amazing experience, thank you again, feel like I don't have a bone in my body. Penny._

_I felt similar after the hammam, you're welcome again. James_

_No problem, Sarah._

Returning to her room, she set an alarm, to allow enough time to get ready, then lay on the bed, with quiet, calm classical music playing on her ipod, via the room stereo. she soon dropped off. Waking she showered and washed her hair then went through her usual routine to get ready. She dressed in her long black tiered skirt, a black and white silk chiffon tunic top, a deep v neckline, empire line and delicate silver embroidery around the neckline and on a wide black sash that tied behind her, a thin black camisole under it made the necklace far more modest level, her Italian sandals, Ethiopian necklace, Berber silver earrings and wide silver cuff. Her hair was completely loose and coiled itself in loose ringlets. Collecting her black evening bag and camera, she went to the meeting room.

"You look wonderful Pen," Jeremy greeted her. "If Richard joins us, would you like to go for a walk in the gardens after dinner?" She nodded. Andy called everyone to order.

"Evening everyone, I hope you've all been relaxing today. I've reserved the Rickshaw Restaurant for the evening for us, they are putting on a buffet. Get an early night, meeting tomorrow morning at eight and leaving by twenty past. We have four hundred miles to do each of the next two days, as well as stops along the way to film. At least I know everyone will be fit to drive as you'll all be sober!" There were a few laughs at this. "Right let's go and eat." 

The food was excellent and demolished by everyone, the conversation flowed, people chatting about how they spent their down time. By half past ten, the crew was starting to drift upstairs, most needing to pack and put things on to charge. Penny agreed wake-up times of half past six with all of them. Richard had agreed to accompany them and the three started their walk by the pool then wove through the trees and bushes, enjoying the warm air. They both walked her to her door, bidding her good night. She got everything out of the safe, downloaded her photos and put batteries on to charge, as well as her powerbank and ipod, she'd charge the ipad and phone overnight. Her phone beeped.

_Fancy a chat? Jx_

She switched on the ipad and it started to ring with Jeremy on facetime.

"You looked like a cat that had consumed the cream this evening, and so strokable in silk."

"Well I'd been thoroughly stroked this afternoon, the massage and facial were wonderful. They were a treat from James and Sarah."

"That was very nice of them."

"Indeed a thank you for helping James with his back in Lake Tana."

"So my kitty has ODed on stroking, no wonder you looked so serene this evening," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not the same as your touch but did its job relaxing me. Mind if I get ready for bed while we chat?"

"You think that I'd mind you getting undressed? Just think of it as us getting ready for bed in the same room, a taste of normality." He watched as she removed her jewellery, wiped off her eye makeup, then got undressed, folding up her clothes and carefully packing them. She got out her dressing gown and slid it on, curling up on the bed to continue talking to him.

"No pyjamas tonight?" He teased.

"Hotel room solo, wasn't going to bother, just leave them for camping," she shrugged. "Now what about you? I'm almost in bed and you are still fully dressed and in the lounge."

"I hadn't planned to go to bed yet."

"Really, not that long until I'll be waking you up surely?" He shrugged.

"I'll cope, not unusual for me. I'm not ready to sleep yet."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"I'm serious, within the rules of course, do you need help relaxing?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but seeing and hearing a live feed of you again tonight will only make the next two nights even harder," she could see a look of sadness flit across his face.

"It isn't a problem Jeremy, just wanted you to know that the offer was there."

"All part of what makes you so special to me," he replied quietly.

"You are to me too. I'd better go to sleep now Darling," she said regretfully.

"I know, it is also the sensible thing to do, good night Darling Pen."

"Good night Jeremy." She hung up, tried to read for a while before checking she'd set the alarm and plugged her phone and ipad in to charge, turned out the light and settled down to sleep.


	38. The Sudan Day Four - Pyramids and Heading into the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to get back on the road and the first thing that they find are the incredible, but little known, Pyramids in Sudan. They had another evening in camp, Jeremy and Penny are struggling to maintain their distance but find a way to be intimate without breaking the law or more importantly, angering Andy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many more pyramids in the Sudan, as they built them smaller and the rulers not as well known, they appear to be in a better condition in many cases. I hope you like their way around the rules.
> 
> This chapter is a birthday present from me to you all.

Chapter 38 - The Sudan Day Four - Pyramids and Heading into the Desert

It was their earliest start of the trip so far, Penny knocked on their doors until voices came from within, then returned to have a final shower and hair wash. She packed up her bathroom supplies, chargers, ipad and ipod, then french plaited her hair into two plaits. She carefully applied strong suntan lotion to her face and arms, as she'd being outside shooting. Dressing in her indigo and navy kaftan, her blue scarf in her handbag, walking sandals, silver earrings and lapis pendant. She took her camera bag and snack bag, knocked on Jeremy's door and they walked down together, leaving the bags in the meeting room. They both chose similar breakfasts to the previous day. There were quite a few crew already at breakfast, Penny was pleased to see, with more filtering in all of the time. On the whole they were looking quite alert as well. Once they'd finished, Penny ordered a porter for the bags and headed back up. The porter took her's, Jeremy and Richard's bags down, leaving them in reception. She did a final check round the room and went to reception to check out. She got a list of the crew rooms not yet checked out and started knocking on doors to make sure they were almost ready. Laying out the daily sheets, she took the waterbottles off the Boys and filled them in the restaurant. She checked again with reception, just a handful left to come down now and filled Andy in.

"Sit down and relax, they'll be down in a few minutes and we're slightly ahead of schedule at the moment," Andy suggested. She did and Jeremy patted her thigh under the table.

"You've done your job, let it be on their heads, Andy will handle them and they'll deserve it. It will be a long day, don't get too wound up right at the start."

"Sorry, a day off as put me on edge about needing to do my job, prove my worth et cetera, am over-thinking," she trailed off. Jeremy took her hand, ignoring Andy's glare.

"Get out of your head and take a few deep breaths. Just look at me," Penny forced herself to look into his eyes. The look of calm love relaxed her and she was able to centre and get into a better frame of mind.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly at him, he squeezed her hand and let it go. She focussed on putting on her head scarf as Andy got the meeting started.

"Right let's get on with this. Morning all, has been a while since I've seen you so alert that this time of day, perhaps we should go dry a little more often on trips!"

"Not bloody likely," shouted Richard and Jeremy simultaneously, to gales of laughter and agreement from the rest of the crew.

"Ok, ok, quiet down, we need to shoot the star cars going through the city and then head North for a hundred and sixty miles to the Pyramids of Meroe, we'll probably be there about an hour, can take a drink and comfort break there. I aim to be there a good twenty minutes before the rest of you, so that Iain and Penny can shoot the beauty shots without having to work around you lot. Want some publicity shots of the oafs and their cars there to use for trailers teases. Marius and his crew will have camp and dinner ready for our arrival tonight on Osly. Make sure you get plenty to drink, it is only going to get hotter. Any questions? Right the vehicles should all be outside by now, load up and I'll see you at the pyramids." 

Everyone left into action, grabbing their equipment. Penny caught a few shots of them at work then took her camera bag and snack bag out to the 4x4. She had sure all of their luggage was in as well. Stowing her folder in the pouch behind Andy's seat, she made sure his bottle was in place, then checked in with the Boys in the star cars. They all opted for savoury rather than sweet snacks, Jeremy squeezed Penny's hand as she handed crisps to him, he winked and she smiled lovingly at him, relieved to be leaving the city. Climbing into the 4x4, the back was closed for a change, the city shots had been done the previous day so Iain didn't need to hang out shooting. Andy pulled out, trusting the rest of the crew to do their thing and be able to get the distance ahead that he needed.

Penny watched the city go by, so familiar in many ways, light coloured buildings, palms, sand, mosques, Arabic script on signs. She was in her comfort zone, she knew some people struggled with the heat, sand and insects, but she barely noticed them. She saw a city slowly recovering from the unrest of recent years, there was new building work going on, most of the units in the souq were occupied and doing business. The buildings began to get further apart and the sand increased until they were left the outskirts and headed into the desert. She loved being in the desert, it wasn't the barren wilderness most people assumed but so often was teeming with life, just too small for people to notice. It had its own eco-system. There was a wild beauty to it, the constantly changing sand dunes at the mercy of the wind to shape them into curves, ripples and waves.

"You ok Penny?" Iain asked quietly, still making her jump. She turned to look at him, surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"The expressions on your face, happy but wistful with sadness in there as well," he tried to explain. She smiled.

"The desert always bring back memories of living in the Gulf, a very happy time, but I also love the raw beauty of it. I know most Brits love rolling green hills and fields but for me that was an alien sight, it would be a culture shock coming in to land at Manchester Airport, having spent most of the year seeing this. I feel peaceful in the desert."

"Must have been a very different way of life," he replied.

"My brother and I didn't know any different really, not until we were back in the UK full-time. Life was just fun, it seemed. School finished at lunchtime, there were clubs you could do in the afternoons, we spent the weekends at the pool or beach, our garden was a giant sandpit. School was part of a book club with the UK so we had regular shipments of new books and I loved to read. There was a thriving expat social scene because you were all away from home together, lots of parties, sleepovers, mums didn't work so we'd do crafts or bake. We always ate meals as a family round the table. Probably sounds like a fake idle to you."

"No rather envious actually."

"Don't get me wrong, there were down sides. Missing the extended family, couldn't just pick up the phone like we do now, post took ages. Friendships could end suddenly when fathers were transferred with little chance of being able to keep contact with them. Insects, flies and ants especially, to say nothing of mosquitoes! Little tv, no radio. I hated not understanding my friends when I came back to the UK, the pop culture references were meaningless for years."

"Funny how we put such importance in something so irrelevant as having watched the same programmes or listened to music, it is such a fleeting thing. The next one comes along so fast."

"Teenagers can be so shallow so yes, it feels quite isolating at times until people realise there is value in difference rather than conformity. Who wants to conform, seems boring to me."

"Different is so much more interesting and valuable, and you certainly are different Penny, as it appears is your taste in men," Iain winked at her.

"Oh you have no idea Iain. Besides even different doesn't necessarily want to always be alone, you still want to find your niche too. I think that in this team, I might have actually found somewhere I belong."

"You are one of the team Penny, no matter how often you look like a lady in the evenings." Penny blushed. They chatted the rest of the way about childhood and the kinds of things they got up to.

Andy pulled into the side of the road and pointed, Penny jumped out and took several shots of the tips of the pyramids on the horizon, then switched to her wide angle lens and took several more. She then swopped places with Iain, so that he could shoot out of the window as they approached. They turned off the road and Penny was able to take shots out of her's as well. Andy pulled over properly and parked.

"They are stunning, slimmer than Giza and shorter, but stunning," Penny said in awe. There were a whole collection of pyramids, with entrance gateways, three small ones were modern reconstructions to see how they should have looked. They were over five thousand years old.

"Why are the points missing from the largest ones?" Iain asked.

"They were blown off by a treasurehunter in the 1880s," Penny replied angrily.

"Come on the pair of you, take the opportunity of the site being empty to get some great shots. Iain, here's your chance to make Jeff jealous, I know they are not vehicles but do your best." Penny laughed and wandered off to enjoy the luxury to play with her camera and such a stunning sight, free from people wandering in and spoiling the shot, shots that could have been taken over a hundred years ago, if it were not for the reconstructions. Taking her fill, she checked where Iain was, before moving closer. 

"Penny, Iain, they are a couple of minutes out, the camera cars will be out of the way so that we can shoot the whole arrival," Andy called to them. They both took up a suitable vantage point ready. The boys came sweeping in, pulling up at a good angle, like the professionals they were, pausing to allow Iain to move before getting out. Penny took tight close-ups of their faces gazing at the monuments. They walked down to into the site itself and inside one that was open. They waited for Kiff to catch up with them, concerned that their radio mics might not pick up inside the stone structure. Inside were elaborate paintings depicting the life of the tomb's resident. They both managed to get shots of the expressions on their faces and the paintings they were looking at. Exiting they met up with Andy at a large bedouin tent, where drinks were available. Everyone took the opportunity to caffeinate, Andy warned them that there was about ninety minutes to lunch but to turn off soon for a toilet break at a petrol station. Jeremy gestured to Penny and Richard to come outside.

"Come on this will only take a minute, while everyone else is inside, give Richard your camera," Jeremy explained. Penny handed it to him, realising his plan. They walked a short distance then Jeremy pulled back her head scarf, turned her to face Richard and stood behind her, arms wrapped round her waist. Richard snapped some shots then Jeremy allowed her to put her head scarf back on, before anyone arrived and took a few himself of her alone with his phone. Richard grabbed James and they turned their cars around, parking them in a fan, bonnets close. Penny got shots of the cars with the pyramids, then they posed with the cars. Retrieving her folder, Richard insisted Iain took a Boys and Miss Penny shot as well, she was struggling to look stern and not laugh at them. Andy called her back to the 4x4 and they set off again.

The road followed the route of the Blue Nile, they had the river and green vegetation on their left and desert on their right, based on the flood plain of the river. Thankfully all round, they soon found the petrol station and topped off the tank while using the facilities. The ladies toilet was basic but preferable to finding a quiet spot in the sand, Penny made generous use of the anti-bac gel afterwards though. Once back on the road, they radioed the petrol station back to the convoy. The run to lunch was the same kind of landscape. Andy pulled in with relief, in the town of Al-Damar, having worked out how far behind the convoy was. After Tarek checked it, they went inside, reading the menu, Andy decided to order a variety, letting the waiter know when the rest of the party would arrive. The convoy managed to arrive just before the food and lunch passed quickly. Andy decided to keep them all together for the rest of the day, it would simply be a long haul, no further filming opportunities, just needed to get to camp and likely darkly by the time they got there.

It was easy to spot the camp at dusk, they all rolled in together, Penny didn't need to label the tents as they were in the same order. She quickly found her's, dumping her handbag and camera bag, then returned for the snack bag and duffel bag, then was surprised by Iain heading towards her with her rucksack.

"Thought I'd save you the final trip," he explained.

"Thank you Iain, very sweet of you," she replied. 

"No problem, can be a gentleman."

"So I'm not one of the boys?" She teased.

"Hardly, one of the team yes but you don't need to be a boy, we have more than enough of them already," he replied sheepishly.

"You ok there Pen?" Jeremy appeared by her tent.

"Oh yes, Iain has just helped me with my bags."

"Thanks May, very good of you," Jeremy said. "Saved me a job." He took the rucksack from Iain and took it into Penny's tent. Iain headed back for his own bags and Penny followed Jeremy, lowering the tent flap. Silently she moved into his arms, listening to his heart beat, he pulled the scarf off and kissed the top of her head. Eventually she stood on tiptoes and reached up to kiss him. Their lips met gently at first then opened as they deepened the kiss, tongues dancing over each other, savouring their flavours. Breaking apart to catch their breath, they rested foreheads against each other.

"God I've missed being able to do that, I know it has only been a couple of days but not being able to touch you has been torture and knowing there are two more nights alone, doesn't help me sleep any better," Jeremy sighed. Penny stroked his face.

"I understand and feel the same, but after this we won't have to spend them apart until we actually decide to. Let's not do anything stupid and prove Andy's concerns are right. Come on, almost time for dinner." She dug out her torches and mosquito bands. They left her tent, zipping it up against the insects. Penny headed for their usual table as Jeremy got cans for them.

"You are usually one of the first out here," Richard commented.

"Jeremy wanted to say hello properly in my tent," Penny replied defiantly looking him straight in the eye. Richard looked away first.

"You told me not to be crude, a few days ago, was that any better?" She asked, trying not to laugh, he nodded and hastily changed the subject.

"Weren't the pyramids stunning today?" He asked.

"Having the site to ourselves to shoot was fantastic, wasn't it Penny?" Iain came and joined them.

"You lucky bastard May," Jeff muttered from the next table.

"Just wait until you see my footage!"

"Now then gentlemen, there are more pyramids yet to come and other sites to shoot, so a little early to be measuring yourselves yet, perhaps save that for the edit!" Richard, James and Jeremy couldn't help laughing. "In answer to your question Iain, yes it was fantastic."

"If you ladies have finished your mothers' meeting out here, dinner is ready," Andy poked his head out of the main tent. They hastened inside to collect platefulls of the always excellent food Marius' team had prepared. Returning to their table, Penny and the Boys made space for Andy to join them. "How are the cars running?" Andy asked.

"Mine is better since Amari gave it a once over in Khartoum," Jeremy replied.

"Holding in there, surprisingly, or not if you consider his pedigree," Richard sounded smug.

"Improved but needs keeping a close eye on," James sighed. "Amari is looking over it after dinner. Still a little more sluggish than I'd like."

"Keep me posted James, tomorrow is our last long drive day, it is just a getting there day."

"On a more positive note, is the tournament continuing this evening Penny?" James asked.

"Oh I think so yes, once dinner is cleared away, I'll get the set and score sheet." They finished the meal chatting about various things. Penny dropped off her plate and retrieved the set and her folder. She announced the next match and they set up the board. Jeremy pulled his chair right next to Penny and draped his arm round her shoulder, she leaned into him automatically. Andy glanced at them and rolled his eyes.

"Let them be Andy, they aren't doing any harm," Richard said quietly to him. Andy nodded his agreement. The tournament helped pass the evening and people dispersed for an early night. Jeremy walked Penny to her tent, following her in and thoroughly kissed her good night, groaning in frustration when he knew that he had to leave. He stomped along to his tent, unzipping and securing it once he was inside. Stripping down to his boxers, he lay down on his bed, staring up at the mosquito net. His phone beeped.

_Think of me and touch yourself. I assume by now you will have undressed. Miss P_

_Are you giving me orders? Jx_

_Yes_

_Why?_

_It turns me on and I think it will you too. Are you going to do as you are told? Miss P_

_I think that I may just do that_

_Good boy, now what are you wearing?_

_Just boxers_

_Then remove them_

_I have_

_Can you text one handed?_

_I can_

_Then wrap those long fingers around your glorious length and pleasure yourself_

_Oh god woman._

_Feel good? Sliding your fingers along your silky smooth skin. Feeling the heat of all the blood flowing, making you so hard_

_Yes, so good_

_Think of how incredible it will feel to slide deep into me_

_Mmmm_

_Over and over into my wet, hot, tightness_

_Waiting for you, all for you, only you_

_My skin longing for the feel of your oh so talented tongue_

_My body waiting to be worshipped_

_Desperate to be driven to the highs only you can give_

_Over and over because you have to make me scream with pleasure_

_Oh god that was good. You are such an incredible woman Pen thank you. Jx_

_Believe me, my pleasure too. Sleep well. Px_

_After that I will! Jx_

Jeremy put down his phone and cleaned himself up with wipes. He took a long drink and tucked the net around the bed properly before turning out the light. He still couldn't work out how he'd got so lucky to find a woman like Penny. He'd never had someone do that to him before, didn't know how much it would arouse him. All she wanted was to arouse him, to satisfy him, to help him, while still playing by the rules. 


	39. The Sudan Day Five - Reaching the Egyptian Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to the border, a long boring driving day but our pair will soon be able to be together again. A final dry night in camp and the final of the tournament needs to be played.

Chapter 39 - The Sudan Day Five - Reaching the Egyptian Border

Jeremy woke up in a better mood than he usually did in camp and reached for his phone.

_Good morning my incredible lady, thank you for the inspiration last night. Are you ready for breakfast? Jx_

_Almost, collect me in five minutes? Px_

He threw on the same clothes as yesterday, what was the point of clean clothes when he couldn't shower? He'd be dreaming of a shower by the evening, not just Penny, or even better Penny in a shower, it had been brilliant in the past. He grinned to himself at the idea. Exiting to use the toilets and brush his teeth, he checked his watch and went to Penny's tent.

"Knock, knock," Penny heard from outside and unzipped the flap.

"Morning you," she greeting him with. He pulled her close and kissed her enthusiastically.

"That was unexpected to say the least last night!" He grinned

"Thought it could be interesting to try out, not done anything like it before," she shrugged a little shyly.

"Oh no you don't, you can't try and act bashful after everything you texted to me," he forced her chin up so she'd meet his eyes. "You never cease to surprise me and I love that about you." He kissed her again. "Tomorrow we get to the hotel in Aswan and I have a plan, but I'm not going to tell you yet, keep an eye on your phone tonight. Come on, let's get some food, and caffeine." They walked into the main tent, Jeremy headed to get their drinks, the food wasn't ready yet so they found their usual seats outside.

"Why do the pair of you look so well rested and happy?" Richard muttered at them. Jeremy just smirked at him. Richard gaped, "You didn't? And I told Andy to back off the pair of you last night!"

"No we didn't Richard, at least give me some credit, even if you don't trust him!" Penny insisted indignantly.

"Of course I do, but I know how persuasive he can be," Richard replied concerned.

"Other than a good night kiss, he didn't lay a finger on me, or see any more than you can right now," Penny reassured. "Don't you know by now how much he loves to wind you up?"

"And I've fallen for it yet again, you sod Clarkson!" Jeremy smirked even wider.

"Come on gentlemen, let's get some breakfast," she linked arms with both and marched them inside. 

Andy asked everyone to pack the cars before the meeting so that Marius' crew could start dismantling. After breakfast, Penny quickly packed her bits into her bags and zipped them up, Jeremy appeared at her tent to help take her bags to the 4x4. Taking her folder, she set out the daily sheets and everyone quickly gathered.

"Right another long driving day today, at least eight hours, to Wadi Halfa, on the Sudan/Egypt border. We'll all stay together today, I'm not expecting much in the way of filming to be honest, we just need to get to the border ready to cross in the morning. Marius will overtake when we stop for lunch, will have coffee breaks mid-morning and afternoon. Any questions?"  
Penny left to gather the water bottles, filled them and met the Boys at their cars with the snack bag, then climbed into the 4x4. Andy arrived once he'd conferred with Marius about the camp location that evening. The day's drive was long, hot, boring and uneventful. Despite regular stops, they reached the camp site outside Wadi Halfa before dusk. The camp site was near the shore of Lake Nasser. Marius' crew had overtaken them with the stops they had made so the tents were already up by their arrival. 

As soon as their bags were stowed, Penny found the Boys and suggested a walk to the shore to stretch their legs after the long drive. They readily agreed with Richard eagerly grabbing his camera as well as Penny her's. The fresh air was a relief and the sight of the water a delightful change from all the sand. They sat on the sand, talking about other times they'd done the same, such as in Galilee. Penny took a few shots of them getting philosophical together. She sat between James and Jeremy, Jeremy holding her hand, hidden between them, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. She risked resting her head on his shoulder for a minute. The lake was quite a sight, three hundred miles long and ten miles across at its widest point.

Returning to camp, they got drinks and sat out in their usual place. Penny went round the competitors and warned them the quarter finals would be finished straight after dinner, the winner should be crowned that evening. Dinner was soon served and cleared away just as efficiently by Marius' team. Penny got the board out, played her quarter final, winning it, Putting her up against Jeff, in the semi, James would be against the winner of the last quarter final match. Iain beat Neil, making it an all May semi-final. Penny found her way over to Kiff.

"You got a book open on this as well?" She asked him. He nodded and grinned.

"As if I'd not take an opportunity like this!"

"You really are sneaky aren't you."

"Oh yes and Andy knows it's been happening for years. Thank you for setting up the tournament and giving me more than just the arguments to bet on."

"Well I'd better play my match now." Penny found Jeff and they set up the board. They were well matched and had banter flowing between them as they played. Jeff beat her in the final few throws, clearing his counters faster than she did.

"Well done Jeff, but which May will you play is now the big question," Penny congratulated him. Iain and James took over their seats. Jeremy appeared next to her and guided her into the main tent. 

"Finally I've got you alone, come on I've got a cup of tea for you."

"Oh thank you, sorry I had to play my game first. Why don't we sit outside with the guys? This is the penultimate night of camping and we could be round the fire, don't have to be next to the game."

"You really want to do that?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to be part of it all. If I wasn't here, you'd be out there and I don't want the guys to end up resenting me because I'm the reason you are not. It is all part of it, not just the lack of showers or alcohol." Penny took a sip from the tea, kissed Jeremy and they found seats near the fire, joining in the conversation.

The final was James versus Jeff, quite a few stood round watching and Kiff did a good trade in last minute bets. In a close race to clear their counters, Jeff had a better run of dice throws and took the match and tournament.

"Congratulations Jeff," Jeremy offered. "Well I think we need to come up with some sort of prize."

"What about wake-up calls for the rest of the trip and access to the snack bag?" Penny suggested.

"I'll take that! I've missed the snacks, but not enough to put up with Andy's driving," Jeff replied.

"Watch it Jeff or you'll be in with me for the next two trips!" Andy warned but laughing. 

The rest of the evening was lighthearted banter around the fire, Penny enjoying being part of it, the object of teasing as much as anyone else. Eventually people drifted off to their tents, eager for the next day and getting across the border into Egypt. Jeremy escorted Penny to her tent, entered for a protracted good night kiss, that she practically had to push him out of the tent to end. She secured her tent and had a quick wipe over with the wet wipes, feeling distinctly gritty by this point. She put on her pjs and climbed into bed, tucking in the mosquito net. Her phone beeped.

_As soon as you've finished with everyone's room keys, meet me in our room, we'll be reconnecting! Jx_

_With pleasure! Px_

Smiling to herself, she wanted that was much as Jeremy, she was sure of it. She read for a short time then settled to sleep, looking forward to returning to Egypt in the morning.


	40. The Sudan/Egyptian Border Crossing and into Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach Egypt and our couple can reconnect at last, oh and they visit Abu Simbel, Miss Penny gives a history lesson, Jeremy plans a romantic surprise and two of the Boys get up to drunken antics like only they can.

Chapter 40 - The Sudan/Egyptian Border Crossing and into Egypt

Penny woke early, already warm, grabbing her dressing gown she quickly used the facilities and had another wipe wash before throwing on her blue kaftan, yet again. She was looking forward to a seriously long shower, possibly more than reconnecting with Jeremy. Fresh clothes, no head scarf, clean hair and body, simple things but she was reaching her limit. She packed up her bags and headed to the main tent. About half the crew were already eating breakfast, wanting to be off and over the border. Getting a plate of food, she found the Boys already at their table with a cup of tea waiting for her. She took a long sip and smiled.

"Thank you whoever got it for me," she said.

"You're welcome," James replied. "It takes a tea drinker to really know how to make one."

"Morning all, meeting in twenty minutes, be ready to leave straight afterwards," Andy informed them. The word was soon passed around and shouted into tents that were still occupied.

"I'm all packed, just want to be off now," Penny said. "I can't wait to have a shower, the pair of you need a shave too!" She gestured at Jeremy and James. "As for your hair, I bet it's sticking up without any gel now," she winked at Richard.

"I feel like I have half a desert hiding in my hair," James moaned. "Every time I touch it, sand falls on my shoulders like gritty dandruff."

"I've not bothered trying to shave, the sand in my whiskers would blunt the blade," Jeremy complained.

"Can you imagine how much is in my beard? Every mouthful of food has added grit from it!" Richard added. Penny couldn't help laughing at the idea. 

"Well the sooner we are packed and in the cars, the closer we'll be to those showers. Please can you bring your bottles to the meeting so that I can get them filled." Penny finished her breakfast, returned the plate and ferried her bags into the 4x4, before returning with her folder and laying out the daily sheets. Andy quickly got to the point when everyone gathered.

"Our first task today is getting across the border, this will take a while, inevitably, then the vehicle ferry across Lake Nasser. Driving through the village will get us to Abu Simbel, we'll refuel in the village. We'll be there a good hour shooting, by which time Marius will have joined us and have packed lunches for us. I know how much everyone wants to get to Aswan and the hotel, I do too. We'll have lunch on the move, it is 175 miles, about three and a quarter hours, the road is excellent, being the main tourist link to the Temple and if possible we'll do it in one run. Penny can entertain us with the history of the Temple on the drive. Will be eating in the hotel tonight at eight, try and look respectable. We'll stick together until the drive to Aswan. There is no Duty Free at the border but there are shops in Aswan that you can visit within a day or so of crossing the border and still buy alcohol." Everyone cheered. Penny quickly filled the waterbottles and put them in the cars, before putting her head scarf on and climbing into the back of the 4x4. 

"This has been a stunning country but I won't be sorry to move on," Penny said to Iain. 

"I suppose I've never considered the restrictions on women in some of the places we've been as there weren't any in the crew."

"That doesn't surprise me, most men don't realise as it doesn't impact them, I don't mean any offence by that," she hastened to add.

"Oh none taken, beyond when I can wear shorts or not drink, there's little I have to worry about."

At the border, Penny ensured she was next to Andy for processing out of the Sudan. As each person was processed out, she handed them the $25 for their Egyptian visa. The vehicles were moved gradually along as everyone passed through the borders, each member of the technical crew had their equipment paperwork ready. Penny had a list of her equipment with serial numbers recorded on it, just in case. The whole process was completed within two hours and they drove to the ferry. The convoy all fitted on the first crossing of the day. Compared to some ferries they'd used it was small but functional. The crossing took about an hour, Penny distribute snacks to the Boys and Jeff, then stood looking at the stunning views to them. Jeremy stood behind her, an arm wrapped round her. Iain did some shooting, as did Jeff, partly to wind him up but also getting competitive. Penny and Richard captured both the scenery and the dualing camera-men, trying not to laugh at them. As they approached the shore, everyone returned to their vehicles, ready to disembark. Andy led the way, Iain on stand-by to capture the arrival and first sights of the Temple after re-fueling. Andy quickly parked and reported into the Visitor's Centre with the filming permits. Returning he let Iain and Penny out. Penny swopped her head scarf for a sunhat, grateful for the shade, remembering how exposed it was here. Tarek stayed near her until the convoy arrived. The star cars pulled in, the Boys got out and walked round to the front of Temple, where the four giant statues of Ramses II sat, one with a missing head. Penny and Iain moved to the far side to get both the massive Temple and the three of them in shot. Once they had completed their scripted section to the director's satisfaction, the rest of the crew got nearer and had the chance to view it for themselves. Penny caught the looks of awe on their faces before catching up with the Boys.

"Why don't you have a look inside? There is a whole temple in there, possibly the most civilised one of all, it is air conditioned!" She suggested. Jeremy took her hand.

"Is this allowed here?" He checked, she nodded. They all walked inside, there were statues, hieroglyphs and reliefs, right at the back she took them to an inner sanctum of four seated statues.

"Just remember how far into the temple we are and I'll explain later why this is important. Andy seems to want me to teach a lesson on the site!" Exitting they moved onto the smaller temple with six standing statues carved into the front of it. 

"The sheer size of these are incredible, it isn't often I feel inferior," Jeremy commented. James couldn't hold back a snigger.

"Imagine how Richard and I feel!" Penny replied. Richard nudged her. "What? Oh come on, you know exactly what I mean!" 

"Yes I do, just didn't need remind of it. The smug look on his face is why!"

"Well I get the short comments too, heaven knows what he'd say if he met my mum, she's barely five foot!" James laughed, knowing this was a rare conversation where he was safe from ridicule. Penny's phone beeped.

  
_Lunch is here, please can you round the Boys and crew up. A_

"Andy has just rung the lunch bell. Time to get back," she said ruefully. They helped her find everyone. The lunch packs were distributed, chicken, egg or cheese sandwiches, crisps, fruit, a biscuit and drink. She found Marius and thanked him. They all used the facilities at the Centre then hit the road, Andy leaving ten minutes ahead. Once everyone was on the road and had had time to eat, Andy got on the radio.

"Right you uncultured lot, Miss Penny is going to give you a little history lesson about where we've just been!" The sounds of laughter came over the airwaves. He handed the radio to Penny with a wide grin. "Call it payment for your shared hotel rooms," he winked at her.

"Thank you Mr Wilman, I hope you are all sitting comfortably," she began in her best teacher voice. "Ramses II built Abu Simbel as a reminder to all those South of his Kingdom, of the might of Egypt, in the 13th Century BC. The seated statues of himself are 69 feet tall, the damaged one lost its head in a earthquake in 27 BC. It was spotted by a Swiss explorer, when he noticed several of the statue heads sticking out of the sand, while sailing past in 1813. The whole area had been lost to the desert. Four years later an Italian explorer excavated the site. The Temple had been oriented so that twice a year, on Ramses' birthday and coronation day, the sun's rays would light up the statues of three gods and modestly, himself in the inner sanctum at the back of the temple. Those of you who explored inside, like my pupils did, will realise how impressive a feat this was. It originally took thirty years to build. If you looked carefully at the seated statues, you may have spotted carvings of his mother, wife and favourite children against their legs. The smaller temple next door was dedicated to the God Hathor and was for his favourite wife, Nefertari, the six statues on the front are of Ramses and Nefertari but a more modest 33 feet tall this time.

Now while all of this was amazing, it isn't the most incredible bit. As with most Egyptian sites, this is a UNESCO site and as water levels were rising, it was at risk, also a dam needed to be built for power etc, so the whole area would be flooded. The whole place was moved 210 metres back and 65 metres up, then artificial cliffs build round them, hence the wonderful air conditioning inside. Possibly the biggest and heaviest jigsaw in the World. Modern engineers were not quite as good as the Egyptians, the alignment is now one day later than it used to be. I hope you all enjoyed today's lesson, class dismissed." She handed the radio back to Andy, as comments like "Thank you Miss," came back.

"Thanks Penny, no doubt some of that will end up in the v/o. Makes sure you have notes ready, might get you to do the same at some of the other sites," Andy said.

"No problem, I loved the time I spent here and the history and simply incredible engineering feats they managed with none of the technology we have now, fascinates me. I do wonder how much of what we build now will survive even a century, never mind thousands of years. Losing something that size amazes me too, the power of the desert to engulf something. Sorry band wagon time, this place is one of my passions, has fascinated me since I was little, it was on my bucket list to come here, never thought I'd get a second chance to see some of it."

"Your passion for travel was one of the reasons you got the job, no need to apologise. You'll know that this is a very long, boring straight road until we get to Aswan, might as well have a nap to be honest, you are going to be on putting to bed duties again tonight."

"If you're sure, with pleasure, save me having a nap later." Penny rummaged around in her camera bag and found her inflatable neck pillow. She squirmed around trying to find a comfy spot.

"You still got your large scarf in your bag?" Iain asked, she nodded and got it out. He folded it over and put it on his lap. "Come here," he gestured. She raised her eyebrows at him. "It is fine, will be your pillow in exchange for a wake-up call tomorrow."

"Fair exchange, thank you Iain." She put the pillow on top of her scarf and settled down, curling her legs up on the seat. The movement of the 4x4 soon put her to sleep. Andy glanced round and grinned when saw her.

"Make sure you tell Clarkson it was your idea!" He commented.

"Don't worry I'll tell him it was my idea. Not about to risk being punched. Lucky bastard."

"Yes but you know the rough time he's had in recent years. You have to admit he's been easier to work with since Easter."

"Very true, not that I'd tell him." Andy laughed.

"No I've not told him that either, I need to keep him on his toes, threatened him that she'd not be able to come on trips if he couldn't focus on the job and keep his hands to himself."

"That was cruel Andy!"

"I know but it worked, he got through the Sudan without getting into trouble." They continued to chat about other things for the next couple of hours, killing the time. About forty-five minutes out, Penny woke up. She looked around a little confused at first then everything caught up with her. Blushing slightly she sat up.

"Thanks Iain, you make a good pillow."

"Don't mention it, not something I'd do for the rest of the crew, just so you know." She patted his arm. They were nearing civilisation again.

"Andy, how far behind are the convoy?" She asked.

"Ten minutes at the last check. The camera cars will get out of the way so that you and Iain can capture their arrival. There will be some banter outside then they'll drag themselves inside talking about showers. Later we'll film in the bar with their 'first drinks after being in a dry country'.

"Great, just point me to where you need me each time."

"You're getting good at this, learning how to work with the cameras."

"Thanks Andy, is a relief to feel like I know what I'm doing again, am not used to not knowing my place in things, what I can and should be doing."

"Well I think you'll know all about this hotel and what needs to be done right now." Andy pulled in and Penny saw the name of it Old Cataract Hotel, a stunning elegant building of red terracotta and cream accents.

"Oh Andy, how fantastic!" Iain looked confused at her delight. "This is where Agatha Christie actually stayed while she wrote Death on the Nile!" She explained.

"Thought we deserved some luxury after the camping," Andy grinned at the delight in her voice. "Time to work, go and check us in." Penny jumped out, wishing she wasn't so grimey and maybe better dressed. She checked them all in, receiving all of the room keys, noting them down on her sheet. The porters went out to get their bags and Tarek poked his head in to call her outside again to shoot the arrival. She stood along from from Iain and took the shots, zooming in on their tired, sandy faces as well as the overall shots. The three of them climbed out, talked for a few minutes and walked inside as the cameras cut. They came back out to check it didn't need a re-shoot, then Penny headed inside with her stickers and keys. Jeremy took theirs with a wink, Richard a grin and James a tired grimace. Moving onto the crew, they all hurried to unload their equipment into the meeting room and get their keys. Andy took his, Iain's and Tarek's.

"Go on, off you go, don't keep him waiting," he said quietly. "He's a very physical touchy person, I know how hard this has been on him. I'll be harsh to him but he's my oldest friend and I want him to be happy. This evening, just try and not look like you've spent the whole afternoon having sex." He winked.

"Andy! You told me not to be crude!"

"Yes because you are a lady, I never claimed to be a gentleman."

"Thank you and I'll look after him, I want him to be happy too, see you later." Penny squeezed his arm and left. Getting to their room, she knocked on the door. Throwing it open, Jeremy grabbed her and pulled her through the door, slamming it behind her. She was enveloped in his arm, just holding her tight, she wrapped her arms around him, having dropped her handbag.

"You took your time," he muttered into her hair.

"Have the bags arrived yet?"

"Yes."

"So there won't be any interruptions for us."

"No."

"Good." She broke away, took his hand and led him to a sofa, pushing him down and sitting on his lap. "I thought you wanted to reconnect." She looped her arms round his neck and sought his lips. The moment her lips touched his, he seemed to wake up and began to devour her mouth. She moaned delightedly, their hands roamed over each others backs. "Too many clothes," she managed to gasp between kisses. Jeremy tried to kiss down her neck to her sensitive spot and had to pause to remove sand from his tongue. They both started laughing at that, the tension broken. He put her on her feet then stood himself.

"Bathroom is the safest place to get undressed, unless we want a mini desert in the lounge or bedroom, and I need to not end up with a mouthful of sand when I kiss your skin! God I need to kiss your skin, touch it, taste it, see it." He pulled her along into the bathroom, she barely had a moment to see the stunning room, a large free-standing bath and massive shower, before Jeremy was pulling her kaftan over her head. She grabbed his tee-shirt, pulling it out of his waistband but unable to reach to remove it. Instead she undid his belt, opened his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down. He unhooked her bra, moaning at the sight of her breasts as it fell down her arms. She pulled off her knickers and undid her sandals, finally standing naked. Jeremy fumbled with his shoes, kicking everything off his legs and pulling off his tee-shirt. He opened the shower door and turned the water on. 

"Get that sexy backside in here," he pulled her into the stall and against him as he backed under the water. "Oh god that feels good," he moaned.

"Me or the hot water?" Penny teased.

"Please don't make me answer that, I couldn't choose so thought combining you both would be the best way."

"Makes sense, almost practical, which I thought was my angle rather than yours." Her hands roamed over his naked back and bum, smoothing the wet skin as her breasts pressed against him. "In the absence of a bench in here, there is a way that has worked rather effectively in the shower already." She arched a brow at him mischieviously. He smirked in response, reaching out of the shower and snagging a hand towel. He carefully knelt down then sat against the wall, Penny straddled his legs and resumed the kisses they were exchanging in the lounge, hands now stroking wet, naked skin. Heated, deep kisses, trying to make up for lost time. Jeremy kissed down her neck again and found only hot, wet skin and Penny's delighted moans as he licked, kissed and nipped it. She leaned back, hands on his knees, the water streaming down her as Jeremy worshipped her slippery breasts. She shifted closer on his legs, rubbing herself against his erection, making him groan against her breasts.

"We could continue like this, I simply need to lift my hips and slide down onto you, slow and gentle. Alternatively you could flip me over and remind me about your signature strategy that feels so incredible. Either way I need you inside me very very soon." Penny pushed forward and kissed him deeply, watching his pupils widen with lust and indecision. He returned her kisses, holding her tight again his chest.

"I need to lose control fast, get on your knees," he instructed in that low tone that made her shiver. She kissed him once more and moved quickly onto her hands and knees, watching him over her shoulder, seeing the look on his face. His jaw slackened with lust, seeing her like that, knees spread, waiting for him, so ready for him. He scrambled to his knees, folded the towel and took a firm grip on her hips and thrust deep into her. They both groaned loudly at the sensation. He took a moment then set a rapid pace that took both of their breath away. Leaning over her and he stole a kiss over her shoulder, then pressed her shoulders down, so that she dropped onto her forearms, gasping as he hit her g-spot. She pressed back into his thrusts. He stroked along her spine then gripped her hips tightly again.

"Oh god I'm not going to last Pen, been too long, feels too good, hot, wet, tight..."

"So close, so so close, just like this," she gasped. He slid a hand down, finding her clit and gave her the extra stimulation she needed. Her head dropped forward, her back arched and she shouted his name, spasming even tighter around him, triggering his orgasm. He leaned over her, kissing her shoulders and neck before pulling her up with him, leaning against the wall. Stroking her face, he tenderly kissed her, in contrast to the aggressive energy of moments before. Enveloped in his long arms, she felt happy, safe, treasured.

"Now that is reconnecting..." he commented. She laughed, looking into his eyes.

"You could say that. I feel reclaimed, that was just what I needed, the facetime and texts just about kept me going but nothing can make up for your kisses, your touch, you inside me."

"So you found it difficult as well?"

"Of course I did Jeremy! Not just not being able to touch you but missing your touch, your arm round my shoulder, holding your hand, kissing you. I was used to not being touched, not having someone who wanted to hold me, but you've gone and reminded me how incredible it feels. How good someone's touch can be, how to be someone's special person."

"You are so special to me Pen, being able to share this side of my life with you, not something I've had the chance to do before. It is been effective at breaking relationships, not helping me find them." He tipped up her chin to look into her green eyes, seeing contentment there and gently kissed her. She shivered at the delicate touch.

"Heaven help me I love you, you crazy man," she traced a finger down the side of his face," but you need a shave if you want to continue kissing me this evening." He laughed.

"Don't worry I plan to, not a stubble fan either and not about to give you a rash from it."

"So what are your plans for the afternoon? I certainly want a swim now that I've rinsed the sand off and had sex. I had a nap in the 4x4 too."

"Well I've ticked two off my to do list as well. Hammond and I are going to Duty Free shop to get some more gin and whisky for the next camping night then there's something I need to get sorted out, will text you when I'm free." She stood up and helped him to his feet. They rinsed off, eventually turning the water off. They dried each other off and wandered through to the bedroom. Penny took the chance to look at the suite properly. It was classically elegant in cream and red, a terrace overlooking the Nile, a large kingsized bed, their bags waiting on stands. She unlocked her bags and pulled on her strapless swimsuit and removed a clean kaftan, with her flip flops.

"Do you have time to put suntan lotion on my back and shoulders?" She asked, holding out the bottle. Jeremy grinned, taking the bottle.

"Always happy to rub things on you. Can't have these shoulders burning." He dropped a kiss on one before carefully covering them in lotion. Once it had sunk in, she put the kaftan on, locked valuables in the safe. 

"See you later, I've got my phone." She headed down to the pool.

There was a crowd of the crew, John, Emma, Andy and James all round the pool, Penny snuck shots of them before they realised she was around. She grabbed a lounger next to Andy, throwing off her kaftan and sitting down with a happy sigh in the sunshine.

"Not the whole afternoon then," Andy winked at her. She just smiled serenely at him and stretched out like a cat.

"He's happy, don't worry, off buying alcohol with Richard," she said quietly, "as am I." She got up, climbed into the pool and swam over to greet the crew already in the pool, chatting away to them, relishing the feel of the water. The pool was possibly the most comfortable they'd all been for several days. She excused herself eventually and started doing lengths, stretching her muscles and relaxing her mind. Hearing a shout, she realised Andy was trying to get her attention, waving a phone at her. Swimming to the ladder, she climbed out, dried her hands and picked up her phone.

_Be in reception, dressed to leave the hotel at 5pm. Jx_

_Will do. Px_

Curious, she looked at Andy, who'd been watching her, an eyebrow raised.

"I've no idea what he's up to, I've not seen to spoken to him since we arrived," he insisted. Checking her phone, it was already four o'clock. She packed her stuff up, threw on her kaftan and excused herself. Back in the suite, she cut the fastenings off the ends of her plaits and started to unravel them. Taking her spongebag into the bathroom she had another shower, cleaning, grooming and thoroughly conditioning herself. Rinsing carefully, she wrapped herself in fresh towels and looked through her clothes, trying to decide what could be suitable for a mystery. Once dry, she moisturised and used body lotion, then applied some eye make-up, delighted to be able to make an effort again. She dressed in her black tiered skirt, black camisole top and a black lace short-sleeved wrap-over top, with flat sparkly sandals and Berber silver jewellery and anklet. Unwrapping her hair, she arranged it lightly with her fingers, knowing it would dry quickly, relishing how clean it felt. She put her phone, camera and an ombre grey to black silk stole, into her handbag. Checking her watch, she decided to go to reception early. Sitting waiting, she texted Jo.

_We're safely in Aswan, so far so good. Px_

Then Lynn

_In Aswan, trip has been incredible so far, stunning countries, no breakdowns yet, staying at the Old Cataract Hotel where Agatha Christie stayed and waiting for J and a mystery trip. Px_

She dropped her brother and parents a quick email, letting them know she'd got as far as Egypt. Checking her inbox, she found some emails from pupils, the prom had happened and they'd seen her video. There were some lovely comments, which really touched her. There were a couple of messages from colleagues as well. It felt a little like a former life now, she did care but they'd only got in touch because of what she was now doing, not to connect with her. She was so distracted, she didn't notice Jeremy, until he was standing in front of her, in a royal blue shirt and navy chinos.

"You were miles away Pen, everything ok?"

"Oh yes, it was the prom the other day, was just reading emails as a result of our video," she replied. He took her hand and she stood up.

"Well right now you are mine darling, are you ready?" She nodded. He led her outside, they walked past the Coptic Cathedral and a little way along the Corniche, finally stopping at a mooring. "Here we are," he indicated to one of the felucca. He greeted the captain, stepped down into the boat, holding out his hand to help her in. 

"Salam Alaikum," she said to the captain.

"Alaykum salam," he replied.

Jeremy settled on a pile of cushions on the main seat, patting it for her to join him. Penny sat down carefully next to him, just gazing in surprise at him.

"You wonderful man, I'd kiss you right now but it is too public at the moment. This is so romantic, thank you." She snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arm round her and they settled comfortably into the cushions. The felucca was pushed away from the bank and they were soon moving on the current and the winds. The captain headed first for the far bank, near the Tombs of the Nobles and they risked kissing as they were no longer in public. From there they skirted near Kitchener's Island, now a botanical garden covering the island, then circling Elephantine Island with all its temples. Reaching the southern tip they saw their Hotel. 

Jeremy couldn't help watching Penny as much as their surroundings. He and Richard had organised this while they were out. They were enjoying what lovers had for thousands of years, sailing on the Nile. He wanted to share this moment with Penny, make her happy, be unexpected. He knew that she tried not to make assumptions about him but didn't expect such romantic gestures from him. He loved to see the look on her face when he made them. Floating along, they were in their own little world.

Bobbing on the currents, the captain's assistant handed them cups of Egyptian mint tea, black tea with mint leaves and sugar.

"Shukraan," Penny thanked the lad. The sun was setting and the breeze cooler. She got her stole out, wrapping it round her shoulders, then cradled the cup, sipping it gratefully. Finishing their drink, the lad collected both cups and returned to the front of the felucca, out of the way. Penny rest her back against Jeremy's chest, his arms around her, chatting quietly as they watched the wild-life, the setting sun and the sights. They were simply at peace, together no-one to bother them, able to be a couple openly. Eventually they sailed back to the original mooring, the lad throwing the rope to someone on the bank, pulling them carefully in and securing the rope. He helped Penny safely off as Jeremy spoke to the captain, paying him, chatting and laughing in agreement with something she couldn't catch. The lad helped him off, Jeremy tipped him, took her hand and they started walking along the Corniche.

"That was incredible, thank you," she said quietly, squeezing his hand. He smiled tenderly at her. "What did the captain say to you?" She asked curiously. Jeremy laughed.

"He told me that I was a lucky man to have such a wife." Penny blushed and realised that she was still wearing her ring.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm still automatically wearing it," she apologised.

"It isn't a problem Pen, if it helps the way you are treated, which it did, keep it on until we leave," he reassured her. They made their way slowly back to the hotel. "I suspect we'll find everyone in the bar and Andy wants to shoot us having our 'first alcoholic drinks'. Could I tempt you to a G&T?"

"Always and I hope we're not in Andy's bad books."

"No more than usual, I'm sure, come on." They walked into the bar and were greeted with a round of applause. Jeremy just gave his trademark grin and Penny hastened over to a corner, letting him get to work. He joined Richard and James at the bar, their drinks waiting on it, Jeff and Kiff ready to capture the moment. They said their lines, toasted each other and closed their eyes taking that slow first blissful sip. Someone yelled "Cut" and everyone burst out laughing.

"Did we get all of that?" Andy asked, Jeff confirmed that they had. "Great, dinner is at eight on the terrace of the Saraya restaurant and meeting tomorrow is at half past nine." Richard brought Penny over a G&T.

"Thanks Richard, cheers," she clinked glasses with him. "Before things go too far, what time for you wake-up call and do you need sending to bed?" He grinned.

"Eight for the morning and one if I'm not already in bed, no need to monitor how much I drink, I'll accept responsibility, apart from shots, please don't let me!"

"I'll do my best, but even I can't work miracles."

"Oh I don't know, doing a pretty good job of it with Jez," he grinned wickedly. Penny rolled her eyes at him. James joined them, asking where she'd been. She told him about their trip.

"Didn't think the oaf had it in him!"

"Oi May I heard that," Jeremy appeared behind. "I do actually know how to treat a lady and can manage to get it right occasionally too." 

"Please gentlemen don't drag me into your squabbles, stick to arguing about your cars and I'll go and talk to Andy." She moved over to Andy's table, checking his wake-up time and that Richard had booked a bed-time.

"That's a relief, although I suspect he'll be too drunk long before then!" Penny laughed and nodded.

"If that is the case, I'll put him to bed earlier, with tablets and a large bottle of water, he'll have time to sleep it off."

"That leaves James and he'd the sensible one that I worry about the least."

"I've got my eye on all three of them, you make sure you get a decent night's sleep yourself, for me and Iain's sake, if not yourself!"

"I'll get myself to bed, don't worry. Now some good news, we're having a rest day in Luxor."

"Really?" She asked delightedly.

"Well we can hardly go somewhere like that and not visit the reasons for going to Luxor. I've got the permits to film in the whole area and the hotel booked for two nights anyway. Be ready to teach some more lessons!"

"Believe me when I say, with pleasure Andy!" They continued to chat until Jeremy brought over fresh drinks for them both, joining them.

"The three of you finished arguing yet?" Penny asked.

"They'll be doing it to their deathbeds and Kiff will be counting them 'til then!" Andy laughed. Jeremy had slid his arm over Penny's shoulders again. "You are looking more relaxed than you have in a few days," he commented quietly. Jeremy just shrugged and smiled. "Am pleased to see that you can actually follow my instructions as well."

"It has been know on occasion Andy," he replied. 

"Rarely enough for me to be surprised though."

"Ok ok I'll concede to that one. Now tell me about this Tuscan villa you're taking Helen to." They chatted until it was time for dinner. 

Andy led them through to the terrace, The four Boys sat together with Penny, Iain, Emma and John. The menu had a Mediterranean feel and everyone found something on the menu they liked. They ordered wine as well as beer for Iain and Richard.

"I hope you're not too bored on this job," Andy commented to John and Emma.

"Surely you'd rather we were as it means your crew are safe and healthy!" John replied.

"Ah yes, good point," Andy admitted laughing. "Tough job having to follow us around with nothing to do."

"Visiting countries I'd not otherwise get the chance to see and having little to do, while being paid to be there, it is a very tough life. This morning was a bucket list moment for both of us. We'd considered a trip down the Nile for our honeymoon but opted for a beach instead. I get to share all of this with Emma as well."

Waiting for their first course, they had a stunning view over the hotel pool, the Nile and Elephantine Island. Putting her camera on the balustrade, Penny took a long exposure of the view in the evening light, she experimented with differing lengths of exposure and showed them to Richard and Iain, who gave her advice over the best way to get the shot she was looking for. 

"The last time I was here, I cruised down the Nile in a relatively tiny boat with about thirty cabins. We were dwarfed by the main cruisers, like we were their tugboats. Once we got down here, it was too shallow and we took a felucca ride round this area. I remember spotting the name on the outside of the hotel and actually took a photo of it, I was so excited to see it. Could never have imagined I'd be sitting here having dinner one day." Penny told them. "Watching the Peter Ustinov version of Death on the Nile was one of the things that fired my fascination with Egypt, the start of it was filmed here."

"I remember seeing that in your collection," James commented. "It had an incredible cast, dream team of Oscar winners and Hollywood legends."

"Evil Under the Sun, was another of his Poirots, again amazing cast from Maggie Smith and Diana Rigg to Jane Birkin and James Mason," Penny replied. They all chatted films as they ate their starters. With their main course, the subject changed regularly as so many interesting ones do. The Boys and Iain were very entertaining, the much missed alcohol loosening their tongues and encouraging them to compete for the best stories, no matter how bad a light it might paint them in. Penny sat back and watched Jeremy in his element, glorying in the fact that he was hers and relieved that she wasn't inhibiting him from drinking and being silly with his best mates. This was how fans imagined their evenings were spent. By the end of dessert, she was feeling pleasantly tipsy herself. Her phone buzzed and she slipped it out of her bag.

_Have a great time in Egypt, fingers crossed it doesn't end the way your last one did! Can you tell me what the mystery was? Miss you. Lx_

_A sunset felucca cruise, was so romantic. Having dinner on the terrace now, overlooking the Nile. Please don't hate me. Px_

_Envy yes, hate never. Lx_

They finished the meal and moved to the piano bar as the outdoor bars were closing. Emma and John excused themselves, heading up after confirming the meeting time for the morning. Iain joined the other crew, having spotted a drinking game going on. Richard saw it too, glanced at Penny and shook his head.

"If you really want to, I can't stop you Richard, other than to remind you that it was one of the things you wanted in a PA. I'm not going Miss Penny on you, she will judge you tomorrow if you do though," she winked. "Him, I will stop," she said jerking her head towards Jeremy. "James, if he asks me and Andy is Jo's problem not mine." Richard laughed and she was relieved, not wanting to have to play prude. 

"Wine or G&T Pen?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll stick to wine thank you, but just one more glass, not a bottle."

"Has Miss Sensible come to the bar?" He asked, teasingly.

"Not at all, just want to enjoy myself and not have to sit in a car for hours with a hangover, I remember that Egyptian roads are not the best. Besides I've not finished with you yet tonight," she whispered in his ear. "Was thinking of taking the driving seat like I did at the Hammonds'." He smirked.

"That is an idea I can get behind," he replied quietly, stroking her arm. Richard wandered over to chat to the crew. Once he was out of earshot, Jeremy leaned over to James. "May, what do you think about messing with that Opel?"

"He has been too smug about how well it has been running, what did you have in mind Jez?" James replied, grinning. Andy quickly texted Iain and Kiff to meet them down in the garage in ten minutes with their equipment. Penny watched them get the text and nod to Andy.

"A spot of rewiring, just enough to annoy what will be a hungover Hamster on the drive tomorrow." They both got up and left quietly, in search of tools.

"This will end badly won't it?" Penny asked Andy.

"Oh when does it ever not, but it is also what everyone loves. We've been shockingly breakdown free, this will give us something to overcome. I have plenty of footage of Richard spouting on about pedigree and Oliver and reliability, I can edit it to make it eminently justifiable for them to do it," he grinned, already planning how to use the footage. Penny sat back sipping her wine.

"Oh there will be some epic sulking tomorrow, I'd better try and find some chocolate for him!" Andy laughed.

"You'll not get any blame, don't worry, he knows exactly how this works and will play up his reactions to it all as well," Andy reassured her. "Chocolate wouldn't be a bad idea though."

James and Jeremy returned, having made sure they cleaned up thoroughly. Sliding back into his seat next to Penny, Jeremy checked in with her.

"Did he notice our absence?" She shook her head and he grinned that irrepressible grin that was so hard to resist. "Excellent, drinks people?" He ordered whisky for the men and a diet coke for Penny. Penny discretely checked her watch, it had just gone midnight. The crew was starting to thin out and everyone gathered round the same tables on their side of the bar. James headed up half an hour later, wishing all a good night with a wave of his hand. Andy spotted Richard looking decidedly unfocussed.

"Richard do you want a hand upstairs? I could save Penny a job or you can stay here for another half hour and have her drag you up."

"Thanks Andy, let's go now, don't want keep Penny up unnecessarily," Richard staggered to his feet and followed Andy a little unsteadily, once Penny had dug tablets out of her handbag and handed them to him.

"That just leaves you to get to bed," Penny said to Jeremy. Several of the crew laughed at him, he shrugged good-naturedly. "I'm just doing my job, ensuring he gets to bed safely."

"And it is such a hardship to be put to bed by her," Jeremy winked to the remaining crew and lumbered up out of his seat. He followed her out of the bar, not caring what the crew might be saying, he was going to get a decent night's sleep next to Penny. 

Penny unlocked the door to their suite, Jeremy followed her through it. She put her bag and stole down on the sofa and turned to him.

"You don't mind me saying things like putting you to bed now then?"

"Not in the slightest, let them be envious of this stunning woman I get to share my bed with. It will catch up with us though, you've gotten off very lightly from them so far, probably because they have been sober most evenings. The last camping night be ready," he warned. Penny just smiled.

"Bring it on, I can handle myself, I don't back down from a challenge, as you well know."

"My crazy lady, now what was this about using May as a pillow?" Jeremy inquired, eyebrow raised.

"I'm amazed it has taken you this long to ask! Andy suggested I have a nap on the run from Abu Simbel, couldn't get comfortable, Iain took my pashmina I use as a blanket, plus inflatable pillow and let me use him and the whole back seat to get comfortable. Payment is a wake-up call tomorrow. You should be pleased as I'm still wide awake right now. Is this really what you want to talk about now that we're finally able to be alone again. Now do you want something to drink, I'm having a mint tea before bed?"

"Count me in." They sat on the sofa together, chatting quietly, Jeremy explaining what they'd done to Richard's car. Penny couldn't help laughing, having always enjoyed their pranks in the past. Finishing their drinks, Jeremy stood up, took Penny's hand and led her through to the bedroom.

"Are you still wanting to drive tonight?" He asked. Penny smiled and nodded. He stooped and kissed her, at first gently then deepening it. They slowly undressed each other, taking their time touching and stroking, the exposed skin. Jeremy moved the pillows and climbed onto the bed, settling against them. Penny joined him, kneeling over his straight legs. Leaning forward against his chest, she slid her arms round his neck and they kissed, slowly at first before sinking into it, his hands trailing up and down her spine. She shivered under his touch. His fingers ghosted up her sides and the edges of her breasts. Breaking their kisses she kneeled up so that he would be able to reach her breasts easily. Holding her close, he gently suckled at her nipple until it stood to attention, flickering his tongue over it and nipping it, making her gasp in pleasure, then repeated it on her other nipple as she held his head close, running her fingernails through his curls. He hummed against her skin.

"I've missed these beauties, you've been so covered up," he murmured between nips.

"I missed your oh so talented mouth, whatever you do with it." She kissed the top of his head then slid back down to reclaim his lips, feeling his erection against her stomach. Slipping her hand between them, she wrapped her fingers around him, feeling the silky hot skin. Moving so slowly, she slid them up and down, kissing him deeply, their tongues dancing over each other. Pulling back, she looked deep into his blue eyes, raised herself up and sank down onto him, clenching tightly around him. Jeremy's head fell back against the pillows, groaning at the sensation of being surrounded by her tight wet heat. Rocking her hips gently, she found a slow rhythm that meant they could continue to kiss. This afternoon was about sating their lust, this was making love, expressing their feelings physically. Speeding up a little, she steadied herself holding his upper arms as he gripped her hips and encouraged her pace. 

"Oh god you feel incredible, too good, can't ..." He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he shuddered deep inside her. Penny slowed her movements, savouring the feel of him. He wrapped his arms round her, kissing her deeply, tenderly. "Now I can't leave you like this." He slid down the sheets and rolled them over. Kissing his way down her body, he nudged his way between her legs with his shoulders. Licking her wet folds open, he teased her lightly with the tip of his tongue.

"Yessss," she hissed. "That is something I've missed so much." She held his head close, encouraging him. He stopped teasing and focussed on giving her pleasure. Moaning, she ran her fingers through his curls, pushing her hips up against him. Swirling, lapping, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit, she was panting and gasping. Feeling her muscles tensing, he licked faster and more concentrated, pushing her over and she couldn't help gripping him between her thighs as she spasmed. Wiping his face, he moved up the bed and took her in his arms.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mmm much, very connected," she snuggled contentedly. "Might give you a break on the morning, seeing as we're in a hotel tomorrow night."

"You cheeky madam!" She kissed him on the end of his nose, got up and went to the bathroom. She returned, set her alarm and slid under the covers, while he used it. Joining her in bed, they kissed before she lay her head on his chest with a happy sigh, his arms around her.

"I've missed sleeping like this," she said quietly.

"Me too, not that I could have fitted you in my bed in the tent."

"The huge bed I had in Khartoum felt like it was mocking me, could have fitted Richard and James in there with me there was so much space."

"Don't even joke about that Darling, you are one of the few things in my life I have no intention of sharing with them."

"Apart from my other services as your PA, that bit of me you have to share I'm afraid."

"Grudgingly yes."

"Good because I love my job, if I wasn't your PA I'd not be on these trips any more than Mindy or Sarah would be, and I really want to be."

"Now that you used me and worn me out, can I get some sleep, one of us has to drive tomorrow?"

"Now who is being cheeky?" She rolled over, kissed him then snuggled against him to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have guessed I LOVE Egypt. Was lucky enough to spend three weeks travelling there before the Arab Spring and hope to return one day. I loved re-watching relevant programmes and re-reading my guides books and notes so my apologies if gets too detailed for you. 
> 
> Again most Arabic spellings are phonetic so they can vary.
> 
> A felucca is a traditional Egyptian sailing boat, their design has changed little in hundreds of years.


	41. Egypt Driving Day Two - Aswan to Luxor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny teaches several more lessons on Egypt's main temples, to keep the crew entertained on the drive. She has to wake up a very hungover Hammond in embarrassing circumstances. They visit the two main East Bank Temples in Luxor and stay at a historic hotel.

Chapter 41 - Egypt Driving Day Two - Aswan to Luxor

Waking next to Jeremy, Penny couldn't help but smile, her alarm hadn't sounded yet but she felt more rested than she had in the past week. She snuggled into Jeremy's back, her arm over his waist, kissing the back of his neck. He stirred a little but she didn't actively try to wake him yet, pressing close, she closed her eyes, she simply inhaled his scent then rested her head against his shoulder. Dozing lightly, she realised he was moving, rolling over to face her. He drew her close, his eyes still not open. She kissed his chest as his hands stroked her back, gradually waking up.

"Morning Pen," he muttered. He kissed the top of her head, sighing gently. "How long before you have to wake the others up?" She glanced at her watch.

"Still quarter of an hour yet."

"Good, you're not going anywhere until you absolutely have to, just want to hold you."

"Mmm, missed this."

"Missed sleeping with you next to me Pen."

"Aww you softie," she couldn't help smiling and stretching up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Yes well don't spread it about, doesn't do the image any good," he replied a little gruffly.

"As if I would, not like I'm about to tweet about waking up in your bed, however much I enjoy doing it, any more than I'd expect you to be tweeting about waking up with me."

"Would it bother you if I did?" He asked curiously.

"That seven million twitter followers knew we were sleeping together, to be honest no actually," she shrugged. "Couldn't be much more of a polar opposite to the last decade when no-one knew who I was sleeping with but I'm not ashamed of you in the slightest."

"So this all blowing up in our faces isn't an issue any more? You didn't take the photo in the Star that well."

"I know, I know but I'm getting used to the idea now, I think. Whatever people say about you, I've gotten to know the real you, I hope. Someone recognised me in the airport with Richard, he just introduced me as his new boss!"

"You never told me about that."

"I'd forgotten about it with the excitement of the trip to be honest. The fan asked whether I was the lady in the photos in his tweets. Doubt anyone would recognise me if I was on my own." Her phone alarm started up, reaching over she switched it off. "I need to go and get people up, had better take tablets with me, I suspect Richard will be a bit of a mess this morning!" She threw on her kaftan from the previous afternoon, grabbed tablets of various types and the room list. Andy and James were in relatively good condition. Iain accepted tablets with his wake-up call. Richard didn't answer the door, so she called him on his mobile, still no answer. Returning to Andy's room, she got the master key from him and carefully opened Richard's door, calling his name. She found him snoring loudly, face down across the bed, naked. Getting a bottle of water out of the mini-bar, she threw a towel over him and shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Richard, come on, time to wake up."

"Not yet Mind, need to sleep," he mumbled, trying to swot her away.

"Richard, it's Penny, we're in Egypt and it is time to wake up." Richard groaned, grabbing his head. "I've got tablets here for you and water. Be careful how you roll over as you're naked! I'll go and start the shower for you." She quickly went into the bathroom and started the shower, making sure it wasn't too hot, wouldn't do for him to get light-headed in there. "Before I come back in, are you decent?"

"Erm, yes." He was sat on the edge of the bed, the towel wrapped round his waist, head drooping. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"Not that I've spotted so far no, you did pass out on top of the bed, having got undressed though, I threw the towel over you."

"Oh god, sorry," he blushed.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't to know I'd come in this morning. I had to though, no answer to me knocking on the door or phoning you. It would have been me or Andy coming in. I won't say anything about your lack of attire, the rest is fair play." She winked at him. "Come on, take the tablets, drink plenty of water and have a very long shower, then come and try to get some food down you to absorb the alcohol. You didn't carry on drinking up here did you?"

"I don't think so, the bottle is on the coffee table, please can you check it."

"It is still sealed and there are no empty little bottles around so no, you're good."

"You're safe to leave me now, I'll see you at breakfast. Thank you Penny. I'd hug you but not sure how appropriate it is when I'm only wearing a towel!"

"I'll take the hug as a given, need to get a shower myself now and Jeremy will be wondering what's happened to me," she winked and left. Returning to their suite, Jeremy was waiting in a robe on the sofa, with a cup of coffee.

"You ok? Was about to come looking for you," he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, had to shake a hamster awake and dose it up. Hopefully it didn't drown in the shower." Jeremy laughed.

"Bit of a mess was he?"

"You could say that, now how would you like to help me have a shower?"

"That is something I'd love to do," he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. She threw off the kaftan and pulled his robe belt loose. He opened the shower door and turned on the water. "Come in here you," and dragged her in under the water. They leisurely washed each other, Penny humming as he massaged her scalp while washing her hair.

Dressing in navy crops, a khaki singlet, a loose patterned shirt, sandals, jade jewellery and long thin khaki shades silk scarf, her hair pulled up at the sides, Penny and Jeremy headed down to breakfast. She had tablets in her pocket for the crew. Penny opted for fresh fruit and a continental breakfast, Jeremy a cooked one. Andy and James were already tucking to their's but no Richard yet.

"Has Richard emerged yet and gone back up already?" She asked concerned.

"No sign as yet," Andy replied. Penny dug out her phone.

"Richard get your hungover backside down here and have some breakfast," Miss Penny ordered. "I don't care whether you don't feel like it, your bloodsugar is shot and you need the blotting." Andy, James and Jeremy watched her. "You come down or I'll be collecting you!"

"Would you cross her?" James asked Andy, who shook his head.

"Not a chance! You are a brave man," he muttered to Jeremy. Penny hung up.

"He'll be down in five, you might want to delay leave time a little Andy. Take a look when he arrives!" She ordered some coffee ready for him, then continued with her breakfast. Looking round the table, they were all staring at her. "What?"

"You are a scary woman!" James insisted. She laughed.

"He needs some tough love, he's already had the softly, softly approach. He'll be grateful for it later. I've been a form tutor to ninety kids, trust me." They took their time over drinks after finishing eating. A round of applause heralded Richard's appearance.

"Oh god, I see what you mean Penny!" Andy openly laughed as he slumped into a chair grabbing his coffee. "We have a semi-drowned rat rather than our bouncy hamster."

"Ok, ok get the jokes out of your systems now," he muttered. Penny got him some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Did you drink a week's worth last night?" Jeremy asked.

"If you are this bad without shots, thank goodness you stayed away from those!" James teased.

"Do I need to cut you off tonight?" Penny asked.

"When do you think that you'll be fit to drive?" Andy queried.

"Not sure Andy, depends if Miss Penny's force-feeding stays down or not," he couldn't lift his eyes to meet Andy's.

"Ok, well we'll start by pushing everything by an hour, meeting at half past ten," Andy raised his voice so that the crew heard. "I do expect everyone to be checked out by then," he continued firmly. Penny got her phone out and texted Emma and the crew who weren't in the restaurant. 

"Thanks Andy," Richard drooped over his plate, slowly shovelling the eggs in, realising Penny was right, food was what he needed. Jeremy took a surreptitious photo of the hungover hamster, Penny gave him a look, so he texted her.  
For Miss Penny's diary, come on you know we always capture his hangovers, Burma was still the most epic though.

"Shall we go and pack?" Jeremy suggested. 

"Please tell me that isn't a euphemism for sex!" Richard begged. Penny giggled.

"No, just for actual packing, we ran out of time before breakfast." They excused themselves and went back to their suite.

"You know Hammond didn't have the worst idea in the world," Jeremy commented.

"Good grief Jeremy, twice yesterday wasn't enough to last until tonight?" Penny laughed. "I do really need to pack, as do you. Let's just see how much spare time we actually have left." She packed the dirty desert clothes round her shoes and threw the hotel plastic laundry bag at Jeremy for him to pack his in. She got all of the bottles and so on from the bathroom, dumping them on the bed, then double-checked she'd not missed anything in there, doing the same with the wardrobes and lounge. Emptying the safe, she packed her camera bag and handbag. Finally zipping and locking her bags, she looked at Jeremy.

"Are you done too? I'll order a porter to come and collect everything." He nodded and checked his watch.

"Not got enough time I guess, want to make out on the sofa then go for a walk in the gardens?" She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and walking to the sofa, pulled her onto his lap. Pulling a hand in her curls, he pulled her in for a gentle kiss that quickly deepened. She slid her hands round his neck, sinking into the kiss. They appreciated each other, hands sliding in hair and over torsos until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Penny gave him one last quick peck and climbed off Jeremy's lap. She pointed the porter to all of their bags and Jeremy tipped him. Taking a last look around, they headed down to do the paperwork. Jeremy checked them out as Penny supervised their bags into the meeting room.

"We've got half an hour, still up for that walk?" He took her hand and they headed outside for a quiet walk together. 

Returning to the meeting room, Penny gathered the waterbottles and had them filled in the bar. She nipped out of the hotel to a newsagent and bought a kitkat to placate Richard later when he discovered the tampering to his car. She laid out the daily sheets and confirmed to Andy that everyone has arrived. Richard was slumped with yet another coffee in front of him.

"Morning all, hope you enjoyed the extended morning, I think that we're all safe to drive now?" Richard looked up, catching Andy's eye and nodded. "The cars have been refueled. We have the drive to Luxor today, only a hundred and forty miles but it will take until after lunch, about four and a half hours. Stopping for lunch at Edfu, there is a major temple there, but on the opposite bank. En-route there will more lesson time from Miss Penny. Now obviously Luxor is the biggest concentration of temples, so tomorrow I'm officially classing as a rest day, but would like the opportunity to visit as much of it as possible. Will need a few of you to shoot the Boys in the main temples, other than that, anyone wanting to join us are more than welcome. The hotel is another historic building, Miss Penny will explain it all to you on the road, no jeans in the restaurant gents! I've booked dinner for half past eight, if you don't want to eat in the hotel, do your own thing, but let me know so that I can change the booking. We have to travel in convoy for the rest of this trip, normally there should be a Tourist Police escort but as we have Tarek and his team, we don't need one, but have your papers ready for check-points en-route. We'll have to shoot around the issue, I can get a little way ahead but we might need camera cars dropping back and letting Iain film you and so on. Any questions? Excellent, let's hit the road." 

Everyone grabbed bags and headed outside. Penny put the waterbottles into the star cars and waited with the snack bag for them to choose. Throwing it in the 4x4, she returned to grab more bags, throwing them inside. She spotted Richard getting in his Opel and went over to check on him.

"You ok Richard? Here, you can take these in about an hour's time, things will continue to improve I'm sure." She handed him some more paracetamol.

"Thanks Penny, always looking out for me."

"Promised Mindy I would, have a treat for you for later," she winked at him and returned to the meeting room to check no bags were left. Getting in the 4x4, she reassured Andy. "All clear in there, just need to wait for the Hamster explosion." Andy checked everyone was inside vehicles and pulled out. "Go in then Iain, what exactly did they do to his car?"

"Wired the brake to the horn, not the first time they've done it I know but also switched the indicators and wipers over. Thank goodness they didn't have a spare stereo, Richard's head wouldn't cope this morning. Still think we're going to need the bleep machine for his reaction," Iain laughed. He was hanging out of the back of the 4x4 filming the star cars leaving the hotel. Penny grabbed a shot out of the back of the star cars too, with the hotel in the background. Within minutes the stream of profanity came over the radio.

"You sods, you bastards, this morning of all mornings, you just had to didn't you. Clarkson you," beep, "May" beep," You couldn't leave my Opel alone, just because it was working better than your cars!"

"He's providing his own bleep machine thanks to the traffic!" Iain corpsed. Penny couldn't help giggling too and found her phone to text Mindy.

_Hi Mindy, sorry need to give you the heads up, messing with Richard's car happened last night. He's worse for wear after almost a week without a drink. You may get hacked off texts or calls today. We're on our way to Luxor now. Hope you and the girls are ok. Px_

_Ah, am surprised it took this long, thanks for the warning. We're all great thanks. Mx_

_He's been a bit too smug that his car has been running so well and it's relationship to Oliver. The alcohol last night set it off. He's ok apart from this morning. Px_

"What are you up to back there Penny?" Andy asked.

"Oh just text warning Mindy before he starts ranting at her," she replied.

"Good call, he's bound to ring her this morning and forget to turn the minicam off as usual, meaning it all gets transcribed for me to have to read!" He laughed. "Once we are clear of the city, be ready for your next lesson, then another after lunch."

"No problem, I have my notes ready." 

"Good morning class, this morning's class will cover the temples we are driving past this morning. First will be the Temple of Kom Ombo, built on the bank of the Nile and partly dedicated to Sobek, the crocodile God, thanks to sandy banks around it, where the Nile crocodiles would bask in the sun. There are examples of mummified crocodiles inside the temple. It is about a thousand years newer than most of what we'll see, dating from 180BC, the city was built by Ptolemy VI and was on a trading route from the South and Gold mines in the Eastern Desert. It was a huge training depot for war elephants too, now it houses felucca building yards, which are not just used for tourist but fishing and transportation. The most striking aspect of it is the evolution of the hieroglyphs, they are almost three dimensional and people are depicted more anatomically correct, muscular and so on. 

We are having lunch in Edfu, which is the best preserved temple to the falcon-headed god Horus. It was completely buried for almost two thousand years, preserving it impressively. The building was started under Ptolemy III in 237BC but not completed until Ptolemy XII. The front pylons, or walls are 118 feet tall. It was found in the 1860s and at the time had peasant houses on top of the hypostyle hall. After lunch I'll start to tell you about some of the key sites in Luxor, as well as our hotel for the next two nights. Play nice at lunchtime or some of you will be in detention this afternoon. Class dismissed." Laughter came over the radio, everyone knowing about the tricks that had been played on Richard by now.

"Thanks Miss Penny, perhaps for once some of you might learn a thing or two. We'll do a drive by at Edfu after lunch, get a shot of the Boys in front of the pylons." As with their drive through Sudan, they were following the Nile North, green and lush on their left, desert of their right. It couldn't have been more clear how vital the Nile was to the people. 

Having done her first class of the day, Penny sat back watching the country go by, just enjoying it, thinking that the last time she made this trip, she was cruising it at a very relaxed pace, taking a couple of days not hours. She was smiling to herself thinking of yesterday afternoon and evening. Jeremy had surprised her in such a delightful way and she was still on a loved-up high from that and their love-making.

"You're crazy about him aren't you?" Iain made her jump with his quiet comment. She blushed realising what she was thinking about must have shown on her face. She checked that Andy was having a conversation with Tarek, as well as listening to the radio chatter, then nodded.

"Treating me like a princess, not been treated this well since university days."

"Good, we're rooting for you, if you are happy. To think we were all behaving ourselves around you in Europe and then find that he wasn't."

"Oh it was too late by then. Just be yourselves around me please."

"You could regret saying that," he warned.

"You wouldn't stand on ceremony if they had a male PA would you?" He shook his head. "Then stop panicking about doing it with me. I appreciate being treated like a lady and the way you all had my back in Madrid, but I enjoy having a laugh too, was looking forward to it. The last night in the Sudan was great, desperate for a shower but you were all treating me like one of the gang."

"Ok, will try to treat you like a guy, but don't know any with your kind of assets," Iain winked at her and she laughed. They joked about until Andy pulled in at a restaurant on the outskirts of Edfu. Penny jumped out quickly to go and see Richard.

"Hi, you feeling any better?" She asked carefully. He looked up at her exhaustedly.

"Loud, so loud. Please say you had nothing to do with it," he begged.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you Richard?"

"No, you keep things purely verbal." 

"Here, it's in decent condition as Andy had the air-con on," she handed him the kitkat and ruffled his hair. He grinned at her. "Have you spoken to Mindy?"

"You lifesaver!" He tore it open and started munching. "Yes after your lesson, thanks for texting her." She grabbed his waterbottle and went to Jeremy and James, warning them to play nice and got their bottles too. Andy went straight inside, checking whether their tables were ready.

_Round them up, lunchtime! A_

Penny herded everyone inside. She sat down with James and Jeremy.

"Richard are you joining us?" She asked. He looked at her, scowled at them and dropped into a chair next to her.

"Happy to lunch with you, not forgiven this pair of idiots," he huffed.

"Oh lighten up Hamster, you should have been expecting it, been too long since we last did and there's no way we'd have played with those new beauties we had in Europe," Jeremy smirked at him. "You're just jealous that I asked May rather than you to do the messing."

"We could have done much worse and have in the past," James grinned. "Not our fault that you are hungover and can't see the funny side of it. Amari has plenty of time to undo it all in Luxor. At least your car is running ok, my Peugeot gets more sluggish by the mile. If I break down you can't leave me behind because we have to travel in convoy!" 

They all lunched of koftas (grilled minced lamb), hummus, flat bread, fuul (mashed fava beans), babaghanoush (dip made from grilled aubergines), stuffed vine leaves and rice. Even Richard recognised and managed to eat a reasonable meal. Wanting the time in Luxor, they didn't have a long stop. Getting back into the cars, They drove round to the front of the temple, the Boys got out and posed for Penny to take a photo of them in front of. She couldn't resist taking one from a very low angle, emphasising the size of the pylons in comparison to them. Andy got everyone back in the cars and left before they could draw a crowd. He pressed on North to Luxor.

"We have about seventy miles to go and it is time for your next lesson from Miss Penny," Andy handed the radio over to Penny grinning.

"First of all, I was pleased with everyone's behaviour at lunchtime, detentions are cancelled for this evening. We are now on our way to Luxor, built on the ancient city of Thebes. It was the capital of Upper Egypt during the New Kingdom, 1550 to 1070BC. It was the religious city of Amun-Ra, the King of the Gods and his temple of Karnak was most important in Egypt until the end of antiquity and probably still is now.

The East Bank was the land of the Living, the West Bank the memorials to the Dead. For those who are interested, we're visiting Karnak and Luxor Temple this afternoon. Karnak covers a hundred acres and was once joined to Luxor Temple across the city with an avenue of sphinxes of over a mile, most of which are now under the city. The most famous section is the Hypostyle Hall, each of the 134 columns are 23m tall and 15m is circumference. The hall is so large, St Peter's in Rome and St Paul's in London would fit inside it. The columns originally held up a roof, some of the lintels are still in tact, do remember to have a look at them as there's still remains of the paintwork that would have covered everything, where the sun hasn't completely bleached it yet. Continuing through you'll find Hatshepsut's Obelisk, all 320 tons and 27m high, there were originally a pair but only one is still standing. Hatshepsut was the only female pharaoh, but more about her later. Eventually you'll reach the sacred lake, where the priests would wash before ceremonies, it 120 by 77m. It was originally surrounded by buildings, storeshouses, priests' homes and even an aviary. Now it has seating for the nightly sound and light show. Nearby you might find a sacred stone scarab beetle on a plinth, walking round it seven times anticlockwise is supposed to bring good luck. There is also a cafe hiding in this area. The whole temple was again buried and started be to excavated in the mid 19th century and they are still working on renovation now. Looking carefully at many of the hieroglyphs, the faces and cartouches of some pharaohs have been chipped away to edit history.

On the other side of Luxor is the Luxor Temple, just next to our hotel and the souq. This temple has the other end of the avenue of sphinx from Karnak, in front of its pylons are two plinths, one of which has a 25m tall obelisk, the pair to it now stands in the Place de la Concorde in Paris, itt was a gift from the King of Egpyt in 1835. This temple was found under in the sand in 1799, partly with houses built on top of it, a mosque still remains on top of the hypostyle hall, showing how deep the burial of the temple had been.

Our hotel for the next two days is the Old Winter Palace Hotel. Thomas Cook partly funded the building of it as part of his package holidays to Egypt. A regular guest at the hotel from 1907 on was George Herbert, better known as Lord Carnarvon. Carnarvon was the patron of Egyptologist Howard Carter, who in 1922 discovered the tomb of Tutankhamun. After the discovery was announced the Winter Palace played host to the international press corps and foreign visitors there to follow the story. Carter used the hotel's noticeboard to deliver occasional news and information on the discovery. Agatha Christie was also a regular here and part of Death on the Nile was filmed here. The West Bank I'll teach you about another day, if anyone is interested, the Valley of the Kings and so on. Any questions boys?" She finished eventually. "No, ok I'll hand back to our Head Master Mr Wilman again."

"Thank you Miss Penny. We should be at the hotel within the hour, please start to drop back a bit once we hit the edge of town so that Iain and Penny can be out ready to shoot the arrival. Check in as fast as possible then we'll meet in the foyer at four, for anyone who wants to go to Karnak. Dinner is booked for half past eight." Andy killed the radio.

"Penny, sure you didn't teach Classics?" He asked.

"Purely a passion, I did Classical Studies before starting Latin at school though, threw Jeremy when he asked me about languages I could speak and I included it. I was private boarding school educated like the pair of you, so Latin was standard for two years. Plus creation mythology from various cultures in RE," she replied. The journey passed quickly and Penny noticed the convoy fall behind and the large familiar cream building ahead of them. Iain booted up his camera and was ready to jump out as soon as Andy stopped. For a change, Andy went inside to check them in while Penny took photos, then joined him inside to put the lists together. Jeremy took Penny's stuff up while she finished with the keys. Andy ensured he had two camera and sound men wanting to come to Karnak. Penny hurried up to their suite to find Jeremy.

"Pen, at last, come here." He grabbed her and pulled her over to the window. The view over the Nile was stunning and she realised that they would have a view of the sunset from their terrace. Turning her round he kissed her gently. "No need to ask whether you want to come to Karnak or not I assume?" She nodded excitedly.

"Just let me get the most suitable lenses out and spare battery, and quickly use the bathroom." They quickly returned to reception, with refilled bottles ready to meet everyone. Penny was delighted to see that most of the crew had opted to come as well. Outside were a selection of caleche waiting for them. Andy deemed that Iain, Penny and Kiff needed to be in the lead one with him, the Boys in the next and the remaining crew in the others, Emma and John among them, not surprisingly. Penny nipped along taking photos of crew in the carriages. Once everyone was seated, she gave Andy the thumbs up and they set off.

Arriving at Karnak, Andy checked in with his permits before everyone got out. Nodding to Kiff and Iain, they got out with Penny and cued in the Boys. The site was very quiet, being a hot afternoon, most visitors tended to come in the morning. They were able to film their reactions to the site and spend time exploring the temple, both on and off camera. Reaching the Hypostyle Hall, Penny got some great shots of their faces trying to absorb the sheer size of it.  
"Beginning to realise what life must be like down at your height Hammond," Jeremy commented dryly, staring up at the columns and lintels.

"You cheeky sod," Richard blustered, elbowing him in the ribs, while James looked on laughing. They worked their way through to the sacred lake and did a little filming at the cafe then switched the cameras off. Jeremy wandered off and found the statue of the scarab, remembering what Penny had said about it, returning she was sitting with James and Richard. He grinned at her.

"This place is everything you said it would be, just awe inspiring. I'm beginning to understand your fascination, I mean three thousand years old and it still exists and can take our modern breath away. I can't imagine its effect on people at the time."

"I hoped that it would have this kind of effect on you. I love to share my passions with you. Andy isn't going to film at Luxor Temple but would you all like to go anyway?" They all agreed. They let the crew know and Andy that she was going in their caleche. They found the correct number and climbed aboard. Penny happily squashed between Jeremy and Richard. 

"Get some decent shots?" She asked Richard.

"Oh god yes, I could spend hours here," his eyes shone enthusiastically.

"I was still shooting film, the last time I was here and had two camera bodies round my neck, one colour, one black and white. I did at least one roll of sepia, it made the shots look like they would have been almost a hundred years old."

"Would love to see them when we get back from our holidays."

"Absolutely, we can have dinner and chat photography, happy to do that anytime," she suggested.

"Pen are you making a dinner date with Hammond in front of me?" Jeremy asked.

"She certainly is and yes please, I'd be delighted, will bring some of my tour ones in exchange," Richard grinned cheekily at Jeremy. "James has had a dinner date with Penny, this is my turn, you don't get to monopolise all of her time." James smirked at Jeremy as well, remembering his evening at Penny's flat.

"I'm not having that conversation with you again Clarkson, get over yourself!" Penny said sternly. James and Richard couldn't help sniggering.

"It's about time you found a woman who can say something like that to you," Richard managed to say. Jeremy glared at him.

"Oh like Mindy doesn't do it to you!"

"Of course she does and quite rightly so, I need that sometimes and can admit that." James just sat back silently looking smug, his arms folded. Jeremy huffed and looked out at the city. They pulled up, James gave the driver a tip, Andy had already paid the main fee and they would walk back to the hotel, only a few minutes away, afterwards. 

They looked over the temple, the late afternoon sun creating shadows that emphasised many of the carvings.   
"Last time our boat was moored up just near here so we were able to watch the temple in different lights to see when would be the best time to look at it. This was the best time," Penny explained. They were fascinated with the mosque on top of the hall, the realisation of the depth it had been buried up to. Finishing looking round, Penny led them out onto the Corniche, running between the road and the Nile, spacious and already being well used. They strolled along, Penny pointed out a group of local teenaged girls walking along together, being followed by a group of men.

"Those are their brothers, ensuring no-one approaches them. There is a big social scene along the Corniche in the late afternoons and evenings." There was a light breeze and it was well lit with street lights. Jeremy took Penny's hand while they walked along, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Richard noticed and smiled to himself. They walked up the steps of the hotel front terrace and into the hotel.

"See you in the bar, time to make ourselves respectable," Jeremy told Richard and James as the lift got to their floor. Opening their door, Penny headed straight for the kettle.

"Coffee Jeremy?" She called.

"Please." He came through and took their drinks out onto the balcony. Penny brought her camera out as well and they watched then sun go down, having their drinks, before having a long shower together. Penny sat at the dressing table, enjoying rubbing in moisturiser and body lotion then applying eye make-up and bronzer. She put on a patterned turquoise maxi- dress, it was strappy and empire-line, with her Italian sandals, Arabic silver necklace, earrings and cuff, plus anklet. Running her fingers carefully through her hair to arrange her parting, it was quickly ringletting as it dried, then applied lipstick. Her peacock evening bag worked well with the dress and she had a turquoise silk long stole to cover her shoulders. She sat out on the balcony again, having put most things on to charge, waiting for Jeremy. He touched shoulder and she turned to face him, standing up. He was in a crisp white open necked shirt, navy trousers and jacket.

"Oh very nice," she smiled as she took him in.

"You look stunning, your tan is developing nicely." He dropped a kiss on one shoulder before she wrapped the stole round her, then they headed down to the pool bar.

Jeremy went straight to order their drinks, while Penny found them seats with Richard and Iain, who had beers in front of them.

"Is that wise after last night?" She asked Richard. "Do you need intervention tonight?" He laughed.

"No intervention and I'm definitely pacing myself tonight, even though we're not driving tomorrow."

"Thank you," Jeremy handed her a G&T, sitting next to her and putting his arm round her shoulders, pushing off the stole.

"So Penny you're asking to be one of the boys then come to dinner looking like that?" Iain asked.

"Well Andy said to look respectable," she shrugged.

"Don't you think Penny looks respectable Iain?" Jeremy teased.

"Ah, erm, well of course but it's not easy to treat someone looking so respectable as one of the boys," he blustered, reddening slightly as Jeremy and Richard laughed at him.

"Then I promise not to be so respectable in camp," Penny grinned.

"Oh that could get dangerous!" Jeremy smirked.

"You heard me gentlemen, I live up to my promises and can hold me to this one," she sipped her drink calmly, her other hand on Jeremy's thigh. Iain couldn't help glancing at it then necked his beer.

"Want another Hammond?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm pacing, will wait until dinner thanks." Iain hurried over to the bar, got another beer and drifted over to another table. "I think you scared him Penny!" She grinned wickedly.

"That was the plan," and continued to sip happily.

"What has been going on in the back of camera car 3?" Jeremy inquired.

"Just chatting," she replied nonchalantly.

"Mmm, and we just chatted in France," he replied.

"Would you like me to leave?" Richard offered.

"Not at all, Richard because if he keeps this up, I'll have to do a repeat act from the caleche and would like someone still to talk to." She removed her hand from Jeremy's thigh, pulling his face round to look into his eyes. "Relax and trust me, ok?" He nodded and she kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you, sorry Richard."

"Hey, don't worry about me. Alex really did a number on your head didn't she Jeremy!" Richard exclaimed sympathetically. Jeremy nodded and put his glass down. Penny took his hand and interlaced their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"All your's until you tire of me," she whispered in his ear. He looked at her and smiled softly. The moment was broken by Andy getting everyone's attention to move them through to the La Corniche restaurant inside. Penny covered her shoulders again and put her arms round the waists of both Richard and Jeremy.

"How lucky am I to have two handsome escorts for dinner?" She smiled at the pair of them. They laughed together as they headed inside. The restaurant served international cuisine and was excellent. After the good food and several glasses of wine, Jeremy and Penny went for a walk along the Corniche. The Temple was beautifully lit from ground lights, there was a gentle breeze, it was still lively with people. They held hands as they walked along, in their own little world.

"It is moments like this that make life worth living," Jeremy commented quietly. Penny smiled delightedly at him.

"The chance to even do something like this is why travel is so special to me and sharing it with you, I can't explain how much it means to me. I feel so alive."

"God I want to kiss you, Pen but bad idea right now?"

"Very, at the hotel no problem but not out here on the street. Let's go and meet everyone in the bar, find out the plans for tomorrow." They returned to the hotel but rather than going into the bar, Jeremy directed Penny out into the quiet gardens, only stopping when he found a quiet place to sit. Sitting down he pulled Penny onto his lap. Burying his fingers in her curls he pulled her in to a slow, deep intense kiss, trying to make up for earlier. Penny returned his kiss, caressing his tongue as it explored her mouth. They continued kissing, pausing only to catch their breath, Jeremy's hands now exploring her back and pulling her closer until she felt him hardening against her hip. Kissing him once more, she broke away.

"Spoilsport," he huffed, despite knowing she was right to stop.

"Let's take a few minutes and go to the bar, you'll have all the time in the world when we go to bed."

"Don't mention bed when I'm trying to calm down Pen!" He begged and she couldn't help smiling. She slid off his lap and stood up, hold out her hand to him. He cleared his throat and took it. They found the remains of the crew, with Andy, James and Richard. Jeremy got a round in while Penny sat down.

"Nice walk?" Richard asked, trying not to smirk.

"Lovely thanks," she smiled, ignoring any inference. "Still busy with families after evening prayers and dinner." A waiter brought a tray of drinks over. 

"So what is the plan for tomorrow Andy?" Jeremy asked.

"Trip to the West Bank: Valley of the Kings, Hatshepsut's Temple, Madinat Habu and the Ramesseum. Early start and the day is then your own."

"I can recommend the falafel stand at the temple end of the souq, but don't have salad, it is washed in tap water not bottled. When I was last here they were superb, family business, and 1 Egyptian pound each, that was 10p, in pitta bread, yoghurt dressing. They do an amazing afternoon tea here too. We came down and had it out on the front terrace, we didn't look smart enough to get inside!"

"We're not exactly a smart looking group!" James commented.

"True, sorry gents, but you are residents of the hotel, so have free access apart from certain restaurants in the evening, looking exactly as you usually do on shoots."

"Well everyone who is interested needs to be down at breakfast by seven, we'll leave at eight," Andy warned. There were a few groans from the crew.

"It is best to go early or late, purely for the heat. I did several of the temples at lunchtime and basically we had the places to ourselves. We had started with a dawn hot air balloon ride over the West Bank and another day we rode donkeys over and down into the Valley of the Kings. In the first fortnight here I saw dawn ten times, but it was worth it, then afternoon naps and doing more stuff in the late afternoon or evenings," Penny explained.

"Hot air balloons at dawn must have been incredible," Richard said.

"Oh it was and brilliant to shoot from as they move slow and smoothly. I tried shooting from a helicopter and it was a nightmare, I gave up in the end. It was so peaceful too. The temples from the air are stunning, the right angles are so precise, the line of where the Nile flood plain ends is clear too. It was a bucket list moment, I'd tried to go in one over the Grand Tetons and Yellowstone Park but the weather conditions weren't right."

"Yes James and I have been in one but photography wasn't why I was up there."

"Does anyone want an alarm call for the morning?" Penny asked.

"Half past six please Penny," James requested, Andy and Richard concurred.

"So I'll be up early then too," Jeremy grumbled.

"Well I can get my own room if you'd prefer," Penny offered sarcastically.

"Not a chance," Jeremy retorted.

"Stop whinging you lucky sod," Andy warned him. "On that note I'm going to bed, see you at breakfast."

"Good idea, has been a long day," James agreed.

"Richard are you going up too? To go to sleep rather than pass out this time?" Penny asked, he nodded.

"Shall we?" She asked Jeremy, who agreed. They all finished their drinks and left together, bidding the remaining crew good night.

"Do you want a drink?" Jeremy asked as he closed their suite door and threw his jacket on a chair.

"Please," she called through from the bedroom. Returning Jeremy was on the sofa with their drinks on the table in front of him. Penny sat down next to him, curling her feet up and snuggled into his side. They drank and chatted quietly. Finishing Jeremy stood up and offered Penny his hand, leading her into the bedroom. He removed her jewellery carefully, slowly slid the zip on her dress down, pushed the straps off her shoulders and watching it fall to her feet. He gazed at her almost naked body, his eyes dark with desire. She stepped out of her dress and pressed against him, sliding her arms round his neck and drawing him down for a kiss. He sighed as she gently pressed her lips to him, before touching her tongue to his asking for access. She moaned quietly into his mouth as their tongues made contact. They danced over each other and she started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband and sliding it off his arms. He flicked open her bra clasp and she shrugged it off then pressed against him, both sighing at the skin to skin contact. Their hands slid over each others back as their tongues continued to do the same.

"Need you," Penny gasped, breaking their kiss. She sat on the edge of the bed, unbuckling her shoes then slid off her knickers and pulled herself back on the bed, watching Jeremy quickly finish undressing and crawl over to her. He lay carefully on top of her and looked into her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked her. "About being all mine until I tire of you."

"Absolutely I did. I know you keep getting jealous of the others but it is your bed I'm in and I want to stay in, I need you to be confident of that," she stroked his cheek gently.

"How on earth could I tire of you? I can't promise not to get jealous but I love and trust you, other men around you, not so much."

"Well other men I can't help, but I love you too." He kissed her lips then across her cheek and found that spot that drove her crazy. Penny moaned excitedly as he did. Jeremy slowly and thoroughly orally explored her body until she was quivering beneath him, then slid deep into her. They both groaned at the sensation as she wrapped her legs round his waist, trying to pull him deeper still.

"Oh god that's good," he gasped as he started to thrust. She met his thrusts eagerly, running her fingernails across his back. This spurred him on even faster and deeper. He could hear her starting to pant and arch against him. Latching onto her neck again, he licked and kissed her until he felt her spasming and writhing under him as her orgasm rushed through her, then allowed himself to let go, deep inside her, panting against her shoulder. Rolling onto his side, he held her close as they got their breath back, kissing gently.

"You make me feel so incredible," she murmured. "I'll be back in a minute." She slipped out of bed to the bathroom, quickly using it, removing her make-up and brushing her teeth. Jeremy joined her to brush his then she left him to the bathroom and got back into bed. Setting her alarm, she was quickly browsing the web with an idea in mind, while waiting for him. Climbing back into bed, Jeremy turned the lights off, Penny put down her phone, laid her head on his chest and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking the opportunity to indulge a major passion of mine. My holiday there was a trip of a lifetime and resulted in quite a few bucket list items being ticked off. It is an incredibly romantic country.
> 
> A caleche is a horse-drawn carriage for up to four people. 
> 
> I wish that I knew enough technical about cars to have come up with something more interesting to mess with on Richard's car.


	42. Rest Day in Luxor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pack as much as they can into a day off, you can't not when you spend it in somewhere like Luxor!
> 
> A very early start finds many of them getting lessons from Miss Penny as she acts as their tour guide around four of the main sites on the West Bank of the Nile.
> 
> Penny and Richard shops for a gift for Jeremy, Jeremy is placated with some afternoon fun before Penny spends time with Richard and the crew as well as taking afternoon tea with James. James recites a poem.
> 
> Jeremy plans a whole surprise evening for her, with some help from the Boys, our love-birds getting some time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken me the longest of any in this story. It has been a joy to write, reliving so many happy memories, going through my guide books and photos. I hope I've not bored you too much with the history lessons as well.
> 
> The correct way to eat a scone with jam and cream, my apologies to anyone who prefers their cream first, but yes the Queen has her jam first.

Chapter 42 - Rest Day in Luxor

The alarm sounded very early, making them both groan sleepily. Penny grabbed her phone and turned it off. She rubbed her eyes blearily and decided to do the wake ups by phone. Getting an answer from all four of them, she rolled over to face Jeremy.

"Ready for a shower? I'll wash your back," she offered. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"I definitely want something to compensate for waking up at crazy o'clock on a rest day, not sure washing my back will do it," he grouched.

"How about an afternoon delight?" He perked up considerably at this suggestion.

"I suppose so, oh the things I do for you Pen," he muttered. 

"I'll go and warm the shower and see you in there, I'll be the one naked." She got out of bed and he couldn't help watching her walk across the room naked. He might not like the early start, but he still started the day with one incredibly sexy woman. He had a plan for the evening and had already told Andy that they'd be doing their own thing. He loved to surprise her and her delight at the felucca trip in Aswan made him more determined. Hearing the water running, he pushed back the covers and decided to join her. It was a hardship but he couldn't have her showering alone.

Penny dressed quickly in beige cropped trousers, cream singlet, khaki loose shirt, jade jewellery, walking sandals and her kafiya, her hair in a single plait down her back. Before putting the shirt on, she put suntan lotion on her arms and shoulders, remembering how exposed some of the sites were. While waiting for Jeremy, she loaded up her handbag. They went down to breakfast and Penny was pleasantly surprised how many of the crew were there. They had a quick breakfast, Penny made sure the Boys had waterbottles and they walked down the private ferry reception had organised for them.

"Now when we reach the other side, we'll be getting our next class from Miss Penny," Andy announced. Penny and Iain were taking footage of Luxor from the water when he said this, Iain hadn't noticed Jeff shooting his own footage from a different angle.

"Did you know that?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I assumed tomorrow when we were on the road but I have my notes with me thankfully! Just Andy pranking me no doubt but a good PA is prepared for anything," Richard joined them, taking a few shots of his own.

"I can see why you love this place and are so fascinated by it all," he commented.

"I think it's taking most of us in. Just you wait until you see the West Bank, it is breathtaking," she replied. They enjoyed the scenery and the ferry soon docked. Andy led the way over an air-conditioned minibus. Penny couldn't resist counting them onto the bus. Andy handed her the microphone and gave the driver instructions.

"Miss Penny is now a tour guide as well as a teacher," and winked at her.

"Good morning class and well done for managing the early start. This side of the Nile is the memorial for the Dead. The first that we'll see are the Colossi of Memnon, a pair of giant statues. They originally fronted the mortuary temple to Amenophis III, the largest structure on the West Bank and might have been larger than Karnak. The temple ended up being used by other pharaohs to build their temples, leaving only the statues. They were damaged in an earthquake in 27BC, the cracks causing one to sing as the wind blew, however it was repaired in 199AD and it lost its voice. From there we'll have to stop for Mr Wilman to get our tickets and show our permits, then continue on the the Valley of the Kings. Once the pharaohs realised that the extravagant tombs in pyramids were robbed almost immediately, they began to hid their tombs, the XVIII to XX dynasties used The Place of Truth, as it was known. Tuthmosis I was the first burial here in 1512BC. It was all very good in theory but the thefts were rampant, often by the builders themselves in an attempt to reap payment for their work. A pharaoh would commission his tomb straight after his coronation, on his death they had ninety days to be ready for the funeral, mummification alone takes seventy days. The tomb had to be sealed, completed or not, you'll find if you look at the decorations near the entrance to a tomb, they are often incomplete. The tomb has to be decorated with certain things to aid the Pharaoh in his journey into the afterlife, including the Book of the Dead. You can see how an apprentice has stencilled the outline then more skilled artists paint the detail in.

There are 62 known tombs in the Valley, numbered in the order of discovery, the first being Ramses VII in 1902 and the last being Tutankhamun in 1922. In 1995 a mass tomb, named KV5 was discovered, long thought to be empty, a papyrus was translated that led to over 150 chambers being found, believed to be the tomb of Ramses II's sons (think Abu Simbel)! We are allowed to visit three tombs, not all tombs are open everyday, to reduce the build up of moisture from visitors. If you want to see Tut, he is a separate ticket, apart from him, all of them are lavishly decorated, he is the only pharaoh in residence though.

The discovery of Tutankhamun by Howard Carter was a complete game changer, it was the only tomb not robbed so the first time we knew exactly what was buried with the pharaoh. The discovery was world-wide news and impacted on fashion, architecture and interior design. It took a decade to catalogue, preserve and remove the full contents. Most of these are now in their own purpose built wing in the Cairo Museum. 

Mr Wilman will let us know how long we have to look around here." Penny switched the mic off and the crew gave her a round of applause. She blushed and sat down with Jeremy.

"Nice one Penny," Richard leaned over to her.

"Thanks. By the way if you're wanting to buy Egyptian cotton scarves for gifts, the guys here have the best ones. I was going to get one for Jo and a few others." Jeremy took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I want your notes for v/o stuff Pen," he said and she laughed.

"Of course but some of it I'll need to write out as it is in my head. I'm going to have bored you by lunchtime I suspect. This is my version of your rants."

"Never apologise for forcing a bit of culture into the oaf," James commented. The driver pulled up at the coach stop near the entrance to the Valley. They all got out, Andy distributed tickets, Kiff and Iain captured their scripted arrival and they did a piece to camera before heading up the Valley. They stopped at the tomb of Ramses IV, walking inside. They gazed at the incredible decorations, took care on the sloping floor. Reaching the main chamber they saw the huge pink granite sarcophagus.

"Look at the size of that thing," Richard gaped.

"The feat of getting it down here, it is no wonder the corridor sloped down into here," James commented.

"Every inch of this is decorated, no wonder they spend years on them," Jeremy said.

"Forget the decor, they had to tunnel all of this out by hand, just incredible," Richard was in awe of the whole place, speaking very quietly. Eventually they made their way outside and further up the Valley, selecting two more tombs to experience, then everyone met up in a shady area. Penny was able to capture their reflective expressions.

"Can you imagine spending eternity in somewhere like that?" Richard pondered.

"Well none of them really managed to did them Hammond," Jeremy reminded him.

"Anyone want to see the one who did?" James asked. They both nodded. Buying the extra ticket, even Penny went as well, having missed out on this previously. The contrast was palpable, it was small, little decoration on the wall but in the main chamber was a glass container with a gold sarcophagus and a mummy inside. 

"Where is all of the Book of the Dead and so on?" James asked surprised.

"There wasn't the time so a set of concentric boxes were made and the interiors painted instead, those are in Cairo," Penny explained. "He died too young for much of his tomb to be dug or decorated. He was only nine when he came to the throne and reigned for about nine years." They left quietly, it didn't feel right to have much conversation in there. They returned to the shady area and Penny did a head count, letting Andy know everyone was there. They headed back towards the minibus, Penny stopping at a scarf stall and haggled for a selection of them.

"You are a tough haggler," Richard commented when they were back on the minibus. Penny shrugged smiling.

"They know perfectly well that they've over-priced thanks to where they are located, take a look at the prices in the cafe, so he can cut a significant amount and still turn a good profit. I know that those ones are the best so it was worth the effort, I'd usually settle for a third off, this time I got half." 

Penny picked up the microphone again.

"Well I hope you all found that interesting and are appreciating the air-con on here. Our next stop is Hatshepsut's Temple. I mentioned her yesterday, she was the only female to rule as a pharaoh, not a queen. Her father was Tuthmosis I and was married to Tuthmosis II, who died before she produced a son, so she made herself co-regent to her brother Tuthmosis III and soon claimed full power. She was depicted as a man, in a kilt and with a beard to legitimize her position, but it was eventually her willpower that defined her authority, with the support of her favourite courtier. When Tuthmosis III came to power, on her death, he defaced all of her cartouches to try and erase her from history. Her temple is one of the most distinctively different. There has been heightened security here since a terrorist attack here in 1997, the tourist police force was formed to ensure this couldn't happen again, escorting convoys of tourists and so on."

The temple had a series of ramps leading up the centre of it to colonades, fronted by statues of Hatshepsut. There were also statues of Horus, Hathor and Anubis. There was originally an avenue of sphinx leading in the direction of Karnak as well. The precision of the architecture and the level of preservation was impressive.

"Next we'll visit the Ramasseum, the mortuary Temple to Ramses II, he ruled for 67 years and it was a tribute to his greatness, taking twenty years to build. The second set of pylons were decorated with scenes of the battle of Qadesh, including Ramses himself shooting arrows into his enemies. It has been very badly damaged by earthquakes and was also built on the floodplain increasing it. There was originally a 60 foot high colossus of Ramses, that weighed a thousand tonnes, and now lies in pieces. The head of this was inspiration for Shelley's poem 'Ozymandias'. The statue falling knocked down the second pylon and part of the second court."

The site was virtually empty so they could do any filming they wanted. It gave the place an eerie feel, the deserted ruins. The guards were sticking to the shade of their hut, ignoring them. Penny pulled the Boys to one side.

  
"Want to see this place from a higher viewpoint?" She asked them, then led them to climb up inside the ruin of one of the front pylons, now supported with concrete. Looking down they could get more of a feel for the size of the place, the symmetry and scope of the architecture.

"How did you know about this Penny?" Richard asked.

"Our guide showed us, he only gets the chance if leading a group at lunchtime as the guards are almost asleep. Best view you can get without being in the air. Over there you can see the feet of the colossus. Most of this surrounding area were storehouses, workers residences and so on."

They climbed down again and moved into the temple, along the sides of one of the hypostyle halls, there were still sections of roof left, with painted reliefs intact. They explored the whole place, Andy getting plenty of moments to use. When he'd had his fill they returned to the minibus.

"One final temple to go, Medinet Habu, the mortuary temple of Ramses III. It was based on the Ramesseum and second only to Karnak in size. It did include a palace and was up to three stories high in places. Above one of the gateways you'll see the harem quarters, which had reliefs of dancers in slinky underwear, an ancient version of porn I suppose. In one of the the courts you'll find statues along each side, they are more rounded than in most temples, and remind me of jelly babies! There are still impressive amounts of painting on the remaining ceilings. The front pylons are decorated with Ramses smiting enemies of countries he never warred with, but look impressive. In one corner was a small sacred lake where childless women would come to bathe and give offerings to Isis for children."

As with the Ramasseum, the temple was almost deserted in the lunchtime heat, despite the temple offering far more shelter than previous sites. It was the most intact of anywhere they'd seen, best preserved paintwork, easier to visualise the original structure better. Penny separated off from the rest of them, taking photos of the crew exploring, then snuck across the road and bought a selection of cold drinks, water and soft drinks, putting them on the front seats of the minibus. She texted Andy to let him know where she was and got shots of the three Boys when they emerged. Everyone filtered on, delighted to find the drinks. Counting them on she gave the driver the nod.

"It is not somewhere we're visiting but behind Medinet Habu is the Valley of the Queens, in case anyone was wondering where they were. The tombs are much smaller, but still painted inside. If anyone is wanting something to do this afternoon, the Luxor Museum and Mummification Museum are both interesting, the souq is excellent too. Well I've been very impressed with your behaviour today class, thank you for listening so politely, I am done so will hand over to Mr Wilman."

"Firstly I think we need to thank Miss Penny for her efforts today," Andy began and was drowned out by a loud round of applause. Penny grinned and Jeremy squeezed her hand proudly. "As she said the rest of the day is now your own, if you are not having dinner with us let me know so I can change the booking." The driver headed back to their ferry and dropped them off.

Walking back to the hotel, Penny asked the Boys whether any wanted falafel for lunch. Jeremy and James were up for it, Richard was dubious.

"Richard, why don't you come with me to get them, then you can try mine and decide, if you don't like it then you can eat in the hotel? We could have a quick look at the souq, too, the stand is at one end of it." He shrugged.

"Ok, I'll give you a hand, Jez, James, we'll see you back in the hotel." They headed in opposite directions.

"Thank you Richard, I need your help with something, I want to get a gift for Jeremy. I have an idea but want to bounce it off you. Now somewhere in the souq was a great silver jeweller, I got my cuff bracelet there, can only remember that it was on the right." Richard linked arms with her.

"Happy to help, Penny," he grinned. They wandered through to souq, made up of a combination of shops and free-standing stalls in front. Chatting to each other meant less bother from the stall holders, but there were still a few persistent traders. Penny brushed them off politely with a "La, shukraan." They both got a few interesting shots as well, including sneaking ones of each other browsing stalls. Eventually they found the jeweller.

"This is the one, it still has the little sign in the window, certifying the quality of the products and that the travel company I used to use would refund you if it wasn't." They went inside.

"What were you thinking of?" Richard asked.

"A bracelet, he does like his silver bracelets." Richard grinned and nodded. They looked at a display and both agreed on one that looked like silver wire knitted into a tight tube, a little like a very thick snake chain. "I'd like to personalise it too, like Jeremy did with my charm bracelet." 

"Well a cartouche with a full name in it would be too big as a charm, what about just a hieroglyph initial? Or two, one with each of your initials?"

"I love that idea Richard. I got my name cartouche last time so I know a P is a rectangular box, but what is a J?" 

"There's a picture of them here, oh look a J is a snake, how apt."

"Mmm, very with his oral fixation," Penny couldn't help but grin. "You thought of getting a cartouche for your girls? I still wear my name in Arabic that my dad got me when I was twelve."

"Great idea, if they can do them in time," he smiled. "What length of bracelet are you getting?"

"I've been a little sneaky, I measured his watch strap."

"Truly prepared for anything!"

"That's me, now let's get these ordered before Jeremy and James think we're got lost!" Penny went to the counter, they showed her how the bracelet would look made up and said that it could be delivered to the hotel by the evening, under Richard's room number. She also spotted a silver scarab beetle on a chain and got it for Lynn's upcoming birthday. While Richard was sorting out the cartouches for Izzy and Willow, she noticed an ankh on a chain. It was a perfect sized pendant, rounded edges and burnished beautifully.

"They'll be delivered tonight, great idea Penny. That's pretty, what does it represent?" He noticed what she was looking at.

"The Ankh is the symbol of Life, the side arms are the Blue and White Niles, meeting at the centre to become the Nile going down, the inverted drop at the top is the Nile Delta, others say that is the journey through life, sunrise to sunset, the eternal circle. Anyway let's grab lunch." 

Leaving the souq they quickly spotted the cart, Penny ordered two each for Jeremy and James, as well as one for herself. Richard nibbled a little of one and surprised himself enjoying it.

"You like hummus, this a a chickpea with some onion, herbs and fried," Penny smiled, pleased to have persuaded Richard to try it and decide he liked it. Then stopping at a news agents, they got cans of drink for everyone. 

_Got lunch, where are you and James? Px_

_Our suite, see you in a minute. Thought you and Richard had run off together! Jx_

Getting back to the hotel, they signed with relief being back inside the air-conditioning. Penny opened their door to find Jeremy and James sprawled on sofas watching the news on BBC World. She and Richard both washed their hands then she handed out the pitta bread filled with felafel, tahini, yoghurt with fresh mint, while Richard got glasses for their drink.

"Penny strikes again, these are gorgeous," James declared.

"Hammond are you eating real food there?" Jeremy teased. Penny grabbed her camera and took a picture of Richard. Then the three of them posed with their lunch for another shot. Once she finished her lunch she texted a picture to Mindy.

_Richard has tried something new! Px_

_You are a miracle worker Penny. Mx_

"So anyone got any plans for this afternoon?" Penny asked. "I know that I want a swim once lunch has gone down."

"I have a few errands to run," Jeremy muttered. "I certainly need a nap as well."

"Penny would you care for some afternoon tea on the terrace later?" James asked.

"Oh I'd be delighted James," she smiled.

"The pair of you just love to make dates with my girlfriend in front of me, don't you!" Jeremy huffed.

"It takes a fellow cultured tea-drinker to fully appreciate a proper afternoon tea and that is not how I'd describe the pair of you," James replied, ignoring Jeremy's grumble. "I'm enjoying have someone cultured to spend time with."

"I like the sound of a swim," Richard commented. "I could give you a hand as well Jeremy, if you want," he offered, "while this pair have their tea."

"Thanks Hammond, that would be useful."

"How about I'll meet you for a swim at three and James, tea at four?" Penny suggested. "That gives me some time with this one first, before he strops for the rest of the day."

"Works for me Penny," Richard replied.

"Me too," James confirmed. "On that bombshell, we'll leave you pair alone." The rest of them groaned, and Richard hussled James out the door.

"You don't mind me spending time with the pair of them do you?" Penny asked.

"Not at all when it is for the odd hour, it gives me plenty of material but I have to get used to it. Do keep an eye on your phone though, I have plans. Now you made a suggestion to try and get me out of bed this morning." Penny snuggled into his side.

"Oh did I?" She said nonchalantly.

"Mmm, it was a clear case of bribery."

"I'm quite sure I'd not resort to that."

"Stop playing the innocent Missy."

"I'm getting the impression that I'm under an obligation here, if it is your way of saying that you are in the mood to fool around, go on then."

"Oh for goodness sake!" He grabbed her, pulling her over his lap, kissing her fiercely. She responded enthusiastically, moaning in delight. Penny squirmed gently in his lap, pressing her breasts against his chest. Jeremy pulled her kafiya unwinding it from her neck then pushed her loose shirt off. She broke away, catching her breath.

"After all the heat this morning, I'm not feeling particularly fresh, there is a huge bath next to that big shower, what do you think about sharing a bath?" He grinned lasciviously. She kissed him deeply again and climbed off his lap, walking towards the bedroom, pulling off her singlet. She removed her sandals and trousers, started the bath running and returned to the lounge. She stood in the doorway in her underwear, hands on her hips.

"Thought you were in the mood mister, at this rate I'm going to get started without you."

"A semi-naked woman waiting for me to get her wet, I'll be right there." He got up, pulled her close, his hands roaming over her bare skin. She slid her hand between their bodies, undoing his trousers and pushing them down with his underwear. He flicked open her bra clasp then pulled off his tee-shirt. "Go and check the water, will be there in a second." She dropped her bra on the way to the bathroom. Making sure the water wasn't too hot or too full, she found a sponge and body wash, then removed her knickers.

"Ah finally, here he is." Jeremy climbed into the bath, held his hand out to help Penny in. She lay back against his broad chest, his arms wrapping round her, stopping her slipping.

"God you feel good," he sighed.

"You make a wonderful bath pillow," she shifted against him. "Although there does seem to be something sticking in my back."

"Well I should hope so, with a wet naked woman in my arms. Now pass me that sponge so that I can wash your back." She handed him the sponge and wash. He drizzled it on then started at her neck and worked his way slowly down to her breasts, heavily focussing on them. She moved happily under his fingers, moaning.

"I love your fingers and lack of anatomical knowledge." She rolled over and he washed her back instead as she began kissing him deeply, reaching down between them and starting to stroke him slowly. He leaned his head back on the edge of the bath, surrendering to feel of her fingers and kisses. She kissed and licked his neck, down to his chest, teasing his nipples.

"You sure that you want to do this in here Pen?" He gasped.

"I'm up for it if you are, do you really want to move just now?" She smirked. "Something I've always wanted to try but not easy to find a bath big enough. Trust me to drive?"

"Oh yes, always Pen, f..." She manoeuvred him inside her and gripped tightly. Lying against his chest, she began slow, deep kisses as her hips gently rolled. He wound his arms around her, trailing his fingers up and down her spine and sides. They drove each other to orgasm, gradually increasing their pace as they got closer. Afterwards Penny lay with her head on Jeremy's chest. She sighed gently, listening to his heartbeat, as he held her.

"Yet again you manage to surprise me Pen, you glorious woman." He gently tipped her head up to kiss her lips. "That was actually a first for me, not something I was expecting you'd manage to do again." He looked around them. "We appear to have made a bit of a mess, oh but it was worth it. Now you go and have a swim with Hammond while I have a nap."

"Oh so now you are willing to share me?" Penny raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't like sharing but if I'm unconscious or busy, I suppose I can tolerate you spending time with them," he smirked in his irrepressibly cheeky way. Penny flicked water at him and laughed. He couldn't help laughing too and helped her to kneel then stand up. She got out very carefully then helped him out as well. They dried each other off and walked through to the bedroom. Penny put on her strapless swimsuit then Jeremy rubbed suntan lotion into her shoulders, back and arms. She threw a kaftan on over it, slipped on flip flops and grabbed her bag of bits for the pool, plus her camera. Jeremy climbed into bed and set his alarm, she kissed him gently and left the suite.

Down at the pool about half the crew were hanging out with beers. She was greeted by quite a few and found a lounger near them and Andy, Richard hadn't shown up yet. She climbed into the pool, wearing her sunglasses so that she could see who was who. Iain and Jeff joined her in the water, doing lengths and chatting, comparing notes on sharing with Andy. They were treading water laughing at an anecdote when there was a splash behind Penny.

"I'm guessing a Hamster just jumped in," Penny commented.

"Yep, looks in a silly mood, be warned!" Iain replied and she laughed. Richard swam round to join them properly.

"Afternoon all," he greeted them. "The oaf asleep?" He asked Penny, she nodded.  
"He set his alarm so will be awake before three to meet you. Should be in a better mood as well." Richard rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't want to know!"

"I didn't say anything, most people are in a better mood when they catch up on their sleep, you have a dirty mind and jumped to conclusions," she smiled serenely at him. "Have you had a nap?"

"Had a chat to Mindy then yes. I know it would have been far too hot to go any later but that was a stupidly early start for a rest day."

"The footage looks great so hopefully it was worth it," Jeff commented.

"Well Andy looks happy so hopefully yes," Penny glanced over to him. "Were the tombs what you were expecting?"

"I still can't get over the sheer size of them, even before taking in the decoration inside," Iain replied. "It is one thing to build temples thousands of years ago but to dig out that amount of space and the effort for something that was never meant to be seen. Heartbreaking in a way for an artist, to know that your work is destined to be buried away."

"True but it was to help your pharaoh successfully into the afterlife. Ironically their work is now being appreciated for eternity, rather than their pharaoh," Jeff commented.

"There is also a Valley of the Workers, where they had their own village and built their tombs. They were considered middle class and were not slaves. The village was partly for secrecy on location and contents of the Royal tombs, an outsider had to have a very good reason to be there. They were paid three times that of farmers. The working week was ten days, eight working, two off and in that time their worked on their own tombs, some of which are more beautiful than the Royal ones," Penny explained.

"I understand your fascination now, then engineering behind they built everything, tempts me to look into it further," Richard commented.

"Not sure it would work as a 'Big' idea," Penny laughed.

"Erm no but there could be a programme in it."

"Look out the Hamster is thinking, tends to get dangerous," Jeff warned laughing, Iain rolled his eyes agreeing.

"Oh thanks chaps, not interested in any work filming it then!" Richard huffed.

"Richard if you want to see Big, just wait until we get to Cairo! Will blow some brain cells trying to work out how they were built," Penny warned, Richard grinned.

"Looking forward to it! Might even go inside."

"Then you are a braver man than me, I know they have stood for thousands of years but the idea of that amount of stone above me and one of the staircases you have to bend down to walk up. I preferred to spend the time photographing the outside."

"Iain you realise that one of us would have to go in with him, if he does!" Jeff said.

"I was just starting to cotton on to that one," Iain huffed as Richard smirked. Penny checked her watch and decided to do some proper swimming. She churned out twenty lengths then climbed out to dry off, catching some sun.

"Thanks for this morning Penny, our own tour guide," Andy said.

"No problem, I enjoyed it, was more worried about boring you all. Tried to be aware of not getting on my band wagon too much."

"Just a couple more sessions to do, one for Giza and a final for Alexandria," he warned her.

"How many are eating together this evening?"

"About half, who have told me so far, it is easier when we all eat together but I can't force them too often, especially not on a long trip like this. I understand a challenge has been issued for tomorrow night?" Andy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes," Penny grinned. "I'll be on the spot tomorrow night and have promised to act and be treated like one of the boys."

"You know what will happen don't you?" He warned.

"Oh I know exactly what will happen and I can handle it Andy, don't worry. Could be a laugh too, but I won't necessarily be as ladylike as you'd want me to be, sorry. I like a challenge and it will help them get to know me. I really enjoyed the night at Wadi Halfa, they finally started to relax and tease me as much as anyone else. I need that from them, it is nice to be respected but so many of them are still too careful round me, in a way they'd not be if I was a man. I'm sure some of that will be fear of Jeremy, he's bought into my plan."

"As long as you are sure."

"I am Andy, I've done enough Corporate sessions, the conversation always goes that way, human nature, especially when the alcohol is flowing," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm curious who will start it and I suspect it will be Iain, if he can get up the guts to. What time do you want waking tomorrow?"

"Meeting is at nine so half past seven please." Penny programmed her phone.

"Sorted, now for a spot of shopping for my holiday."

"Oh has Jeremy told you where you are going now?"

"No, but I've had a few basic hints and need to buy a few things. If I order them now, should be waiting for me when we get back." Penny rolled onto her stomach to get some sun on her back, clipping her plait up off her neck. She browsed some retro websites, finding the fifties inspired navy and white spotted bikini that Jeremy originally showed her, ordering it. Another was in teal, high-waisted bottoms with a white belt plus teal halterneck top with a white bow on the front. A third ended up in her basket, black with a floral design. Adding a few beach cover-ups in silk or cotton, she checked out and grinned to herself, hoping to surprise Jeremy. They all appeared to be suitable for her, the high-waisted designs would hug her tummy in and the tops were as substantial and supportive as her bras. Her phone beeped.

_Be ready at six, dressed for dinner and leaving the hotel, you are all mine this evening, I have no intention to share you again until tomorrow. Jx_

_How exciting, where should I meet you? Px_

_I'll collect you from our suite, I'm getting ready elsewhere. Jx_

_Will be waiting for you. Px_

She smiled to herself, wondering what he was up to this time, then noticed the time. She texted James, asking where to meet him.

_The Nile Terrace Bar. James_

_See you there in five minutes. Penny_

Penny undid and re-plaited her hair, tidying it up. Her swimsuit had dried while she'd been sunbathing, so she threw her kaftan over it again and looked quite respectable. Gathering her things into her bag, she stood up, confirming with Richard and Jeff their wake-up times.

"I'm off to meet James for afternoon tea, if I don't see you later, see you in the morning," she said to Andy.

"Enjoy and yes in the morning, I'm making sure we don't have a hungover hamster tomorrow, you have the night off, Jeremy has already agreed it with me. You did more than enough this morning. Have a lovely evening too, no I'm not telling you anything, before you ask," he smiled as she left.

Entering the Nile Terrace bar, she was directed out onto the terrace, where James was waiting sat under a large canvas umbrella. The table was a classic wrought iron and glass, covered in a white cloth and set ready. James stood up when he saw her and held her chair out for her.

"Thank you James," she smiled. He sat down opposite.

"You're welcome, I waited for you to order, I wasn't sure whether you had a tea of preference." She had a look at the tea menu.

"The hotel blend please, sounds more full-bodied than a single variety, they have their place but I do prefer a blend."

"I agree," he signalled a waiter and placed their order.

"So what have you been up to the last couple of hours James?"

"A nap, chatted with Sarah and went down to the Luxor Museum."

"How is Sarah?"

"Oh fine, just back from a work trip herself, getting sorted out ready for our holiday." They were interrupted by a waiter wheeling over a trolley with a traditional cake stand covered in goodies, a large tea pot, milk and so on. The waiter put everything on their table, talking them through the finger sandwiches, mini cakes and scones with clotted cream and jam. James then handed him his phone for him to take a few shots of the pair of them. Thanking him James showed Penny the shots and tweeted one with the wording 'Having a very civilised afternoon tea in Luxor with a cultured lady'. Penny smiled and poured tea for them both, having stirred the pot first. They both sipped with expressions of pleasure.

"That is a delicious blend," Penny sighed.

"It is, the other pair might drink tea, but they have ruined their palates with too much coffee," James agreed. They started with sandwiches, then cakes and finished with scones.

"So do you eat them Cornish or Devon style James?" Penny asked. "This could affect our friendship." She raised an eyebrow and watched as he picked up the cream first. He laughed.

"As if, Cornish every time," he replied, first spreading the jam liberally on his scone, followed by the clotted cream on top of it.  
"The other way round makes no sense to me, how can you spread jam on top of cream! If it is good enough for Her Majesty then it is good enough for me," Penny laughed. Finishing their scones, sitting back in their chairs, savouring their cups of tea. Chatting about the museum James then complimented her for the morning's work.

"I'd have been happy to hear far more about the places, but we'll have plenty of opportunities to talk about it in the future. I'd like to return here, perhaps with Sarah and take our time over it all."

"I'm always happy to talk to you James and yes, it is well worth returning. You might want to consider Sinai as well. I didn't want to put you on the spot this morning, but I suspect you know the Shelley poem I mentioned this morning."

James closed his eyes for a moment then began,

 _"I met a traveller from an antique land,_  
 _Who said—“Two vast and trunkless legs of stone_  
 _Stand in the desert. . . . Near them, on the sand,_  
 _Half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose frown,_  
 _And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,_  
 _Tell that its sculptor well those passions read_  
 _Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,_  
 _The hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed;_  
 _And on the pedestal, these words appear:_  
 _My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings;_  
 _Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and despair!_  
 _Nothing beside remains. Round the decay_  
 _Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare_  
 _The lone and level sands stretch far away.”_

Penny watched him, letting the words flow over her then smiled.

"Thank you James, it is so apt for all that we've seen today." He smiled shyly at her.

"Thank you for asking, the other pair usually stop me or wind me up about reading poetry in the first place. How can someone as cultured as you be interested in Clarkson?"

"Oh he has his moments, the first place we went together after getting back from Europe, was the Imperial War Museum. It was more of a shock for me that he was interested in me in the first place."

"Then he has actually managed to impress me for once. It is such a shame that people haven't taken the time to get to know you, that one I do understand, have had the same problem. I hope that we'll be able to have another film night at some point."

"I'd really like that James, once we've all got back from our holidays, I certainly enjoyed the last one."

"I suppose that I'd better let you go, give you time to get ready for Jeremy and his plans," James said.

"Oh do you know what he has planned?" Penny couldn't help but be curious.

"I do and am not telling you, other than to say that I strongly suspect you'll enjoy it and he's impressed me again. I admit that the way he'd treating you has and he knows that will be plenty of us on his case if he messes up." Penny squeezed his hand.

"Thank you James and yes I'd better make a move. Thank you for the delicious afternoon tea and conversation." Penny stood up, kissed him on the cheek and departed.

Up in their suite, Penny browsed through her clothes, selecting black linen trousers, a black silk camisole and loose multi-coloured silk tunic. She found the bathroom had been cleaned since their earlier bath. Taking her time in the bathroom, she groomed herself thoroughly, including rubbing body lotion in all over. Focussed on her eye make-up, she emphasised them, then light touches of bronzer on her cheeks to bring out her building tan. Unwrapping her hair, she plaited it over her head, as she had at the Hammond party, leaving the back to curl. Dressing she added lipstick, her black wedge heeled sandals, Arabic silver necklace and earrings and her cuff. She packed her evening bag and found her black pashmina. Checking her watch, she still had time so started her packing, leaving clothes out for the morning. 

Hearing a knock at the door, she couldn't help smiling. She opened the door to find Jeremy standing there in a navy suit and sky-blue shirt, emphasising his tan and blue eyes. He slowly scanned her head to toe.

"Good evening, you look beautiful Penny. Are you ready to go?" He smiled a little nervously. Picking up her bag and pashmina, she nodded and stepped towards him. Reaching up she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I'm ready to go goodness knows where, to do goodness knows what with my handsome escort." Linking arms with him, they left the suite. He escorted her out onto the terrace and ordered drinks. 

"We're not leaving here until half past so I thought a drink out here first would be nice," he explained.

"Jeremy, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you are nervous! Are you alright?" Penny asked, putting a hand on his. He interlaced their fingers and kissed her hand.

"I am a bit," he admitted. "A little worried that you won't like my plans."

"Oh darling, relax will you. You have yet to disappoint me. Even the fact that you've taken the time to plan and organise something special means the world to me, especially in one of my favourite places. I get to have you all to myself for an evening." She smiled reassuringly at him. 

"So tell me about what you have been up to without me," he encouraged. She told him about what she'd been doing, while they had their drinks. A waiter came over and spoke quietly to Jeremy. "If you've finished, it is just about time to go." She smiled as he stood and took her hand. Leading her out of the hotel, a caleche was waiting for them. He helped her up into it and joined her, nodded to the driver and they set off.

The driver took them on a tour of the city as the sun was setting. Jeremy's arm was round Penny's shoulders as they watched the city, both ancient and modern went by. They stopped by the Brooke Hospital for Sick Animals.

"Richard and I came here earlier and gave a donation on our four names. It was founded to care for the horses and donkeys used in the digs and tourist trade," he explained.

"From you four, how lovely."

"No, myself, Richard, James and you. I do stuff with donkey charities at home, Richard and Mindy have horses and we could leave you and James out."

"That was very generous of you and so sweet to include me." Jeremy gave the driver the nod and they continued on. The next time the driver stopped, it was in front of Karnak. Jeremy climbed out and held out his hand to help Penny. The driver handed him a bag and a token with his caleche number on it.

"I hope the Sound and Light show meets with your approval Pen," he saw her face light up with delight.

"You wonderful man, this is fantastic thank you," Penny exclaimed, giving him a big hug and he couldn't help dropping a kiss on the top of her head. He grinned broadly, his plan was working. He'd thought hard about this evening and Richard had helped as well, Penny was worth the effort. He fished out their tickets and they went in.

The show started at the Avenue of Rams, moving inside quickly. Various statues of Gods were lit up and voiced by greats from the film world, such as Laurence Olivier. It took them through the Hypostyle Hall, the light and shadows making them seem larger than ever and eventually to the Sacred Lake, where there was stone seating on terraces. Jeremy opened the bag the driver had given him, fishing out two cushions, handing one to Penny. She laughed and thanked him. They settled in a back corner, not particularly overlooked by others. Jeremy took the opportunity of the darkness to kiss Penny gently. They were taken through the history and mythology of Egypt with various sections of the temple lit up. They shared a bottle of water the driver had included. As it ended, they hung back, in no hurry to get caught up in the crowd, leaving at their own pace. They found their driver waiting for them and returned his cushions. 

"Would you like a walk along the Corniche before dinner?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes please, it is such a lovely evening," Penny replied. She curled into his side as he told the driver to drop them near the Luxor Museum. Penny enjoyed the ride and his closeness. He was doing so well, guessing on a special surprise for her, she didn't expect to get this sort of time together during a work trip. The driver stopped outside the Museum, Jeremy handed him his phone to take a few photos of the pair of them. He helped Penny down then settled the bill with the driver, including a very generous tip, Penny assumed by the look on the guy's face. Hand in hand they walked along the Corniche back to the hotel. Reaching the Luxor Temple, Jeremy took a selfie of the pair of them with it in the background, all lit up. He tweeted it with the caption 'Evening walk with a lovely lady'.

"I saw James' tweet earlier, did you enjoy afternoon tea with him?"

"I did thanks, he's a lovely guy once he relaxes and lets you get to know him. I'm pleased that he has let me in. I will be spending more time with him after the holidays. We talk about different things compared to with you or Richard."

"Your diary is filling up, I'll need to be booking time with you at this rate, between May and Hammond."

"You forgot Lynn, but if she comes down for a weekend, you'll need to be there for one of the nights so that she can meet you," Penny reminded him.

"Ah yes the best friend test, am I likely to pass?" He frowned.

"I hope so Darling, otherwise we could have a problem," Jeremy looked at her surprised. "Oh relax, I'm kidding. I'll cope if you don't get on," she smiled reassuringly.

"There are other people to book in before Lynn though right?" Jeremy asked. Penny nodded.

"Of course your kids come first. I'm ready to meet them once we get back from holiday. I know how much it means to you and it is important to me as well."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Pen," she looked at him and the expression of joy on his face. They had reached the hotel and he guided her through and out into the garden. Finding the same bench as the previous night, he pulled Penny onto his lap and they kissed hungrily. Penny trying to express her happiness at the special evening he'd organised, Jeremy his pleasure at her agreeing to meet his kids. Eventually they broke apart, catching their breath, Jeremy noticed his watch. Getting to his feet, he held out his hand to Penny.

"Come on, time for dinner, this way," he led her over to the outdoor restaurant area then beyond it. She could see a cream and gold gazebo with a table for two set up underneath. Lights hung from it and candles burned brightly on the table.

"Oh Jeremy," Penny gasped, tears in her eyes. "This is stunning, the ride and show was enough. I can't believe this, you're spoiling me." She gripped his hand overwhelmed.

"Not in the slightest Pen, you deserve all of it. I said that I wouldn't share you tonight and I don't intend to. A special meal to continue a special evening." He pulled out her chair for her then sat down himself. The waiter had spotted them and brought over a bottle of champagne, serving them both, then asked whether he should start serving the food. Jeremy nodded, then raised his glass to Penny.

"To a special evening with a very special person," he proposed.

"To an incredibly generous and thoughtful person I'm lucky to have in my life," she replied and they clinking glasses. Penny closed her eyes and savoured the flavour of the champagne, opening them she saw Jeremy smiling at her, his eyes full of love. They reached for each other's hands and interlaced their fingers, only letting go when the waiter arrived with their first course, a meze platter for them to share. 

For Penny the meal passed in a sort of dream, still not quite able to believe that it was happening to her. He'd remembered exactly what she didn't eat and particularly enjoyed when ordering their meal. The whole experience was so thoughtful, no-one had ever gone to this kind of trouble for her before. She adored this man before her and sincerely hoped Andy was happy with the job she'd done, hating the idea of this being her last trip with them all. 

Jeremy hardly tasted the excellent food. He spent the meal watching Penny and her reactions to everything. He was delighted with how surprised she was, it was worth the effort and he hoped that Richard remembered the final thing he'd promised to do. He was going to take some photos of them with a long lens. He'd managed it successfully in Aswan, capturing them in their felucca, Jeremy had seen the shots. He was a good friend and supporter, much as he might flirt with Penny, he admired them and wanted them to be successful. He was putting the shots together, with others from Penny's camera and stills for a memory book of the trip for her. He was surprising himself with the strength of his feelings towards Penny.

They'd finished the meal and were enjoying the last of the champagne, handing hands and talking quietly.

"I was so proud of you this morning Pen," she looked up at him in surprise. "You were incredible, imparting all that knowledge in an interesting way. I could imagine you in your classroom, I'm sorry you felt you had to give it up. You are so passionate about it and it draws us all in. I just wanted you to know." He was so open and sincere, the way he spoke and looked at her. She couldn't help stroking his face and kissing him gently.

"Thank you Jeremy, that means a lot to me." He stood up and held out his hand for her.

"I still won't share you but don't want this evening to end yet. What would you say to a G&T on our balcony?" Penny smiled and nodded, standing up. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and they walked slowly up to their suite. Jeremy got out the gin, while Penny found tonic and glasses from the minibar. Pouring them generous drinks, they sat out on the balcony on a comfy sofa, Penny leaning back against Jeremy's chest sipping her drink. 

"You're wearing silk," Jeremy stroked down her side gently, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"Mmm."

"You know what it does to me." She sat up, turning to look at him, smiling, conveying that she knew exactly what it did. Settling back again, she watched the evening parade of people, felucca and other boats slowly moving on the moon-lit Nile. She struggled to imagine a more romantic setting. 

"I can't believe we're here and technically at work!" Penny sighed. "That view is just glorious.

"I have a lot to thank Andy for, which is a position I never like to be in, but bringing you into my life and agreeing to you coming on this trip, I do have to. I love travelling with my mates but sharing this with you as well has made it a very special experience." Penny put her glass down and rolled over to lie on Jeremy's chest. She rested her head on him, listening to his heart beating, his hands stroking up and down her back. She couldn't resist purring and felt the laugh rumble through his chest. Moving up she pressed her lips to his, his fingers tangled into her soft curls, holding her closer. Touching the tip of his tongue to her lips, she welcomed him in with a happy sigh. He was almost tentative, treating her with a delicacy she hadn't expected. His tongue slid gently over her's, exploring her as if it was their first kiss. It excited her as much as when they almost devoured each other in their need to be close. Jeremy moved a hand to her back and sat them both up.

"Let's take this inside, I don't want to share you with the whole of Luxor," he smiled. Leading her inside, he closed the balcony doors then continued into the bedroom. She was surprised to see his bag by the bed. 

"Richard dropped it off while we were out," he explained. While he adjusted the lighting, Penny removed her jewellery. Walking towards her , he took her hand , pulling her close. "You so beautiful Pen, I really don't deserve you."

"I've been treated like a princess this evening, it has been a wonderful date night, you generous man. You need to stop with this not deserving me business, I don't feel worthy of you and we both need to get over it or we'll never get anywhere. I love you so much Jeremy."

"I love you too Pen." He carefully pulled off her loose tunic, grinning at the sight of the black lace and silk. 

"Even more silk, how delightful." He sat on the edge of the bed, lifting Penny to straddle his lap. She draped her arms round his neck and they picked up where they left off, Jeremy's hands roaming over her back. Catching her breath Penny pulled back a little and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it loose and removing it. She ran her fingers teasingly over his chest before moving in close again and stroking his back as their kisses deepened. Shifting on his lap he groaned as she brushed against his rapidly hardening erection. He groaned again when she climbed off his lap, until she pulled him to his feet and undid his trousers. Penny removed her own and climbed onto the bed, Jeremy quickly rid himself of trousers, shoes and socks then joined her. They lay on their sides, legs tangled, exchanging long intense kisses. Penny rolled Jeremy onto his back and sat up on his thighs. He stroked her soft thighs as she pulled off the camisole, he moaned at the sight of her in just back lace, before reaching behind her to undo her bra, sliding it off her arms.

"Oh god, I never tire of this sight," Jeremy reached up and almost reverently stroked her breasts, teasing her nipples to peaks as she bit her lip at the sensations. Breathing harder, she lay on top of him, chest to chest, moving gently, feeling his chest hair teasing her sensitive skin, his hands on her bare back. Seeking his lips again, Penny kissed him enthusiastically, as Jeremy hooked a leg over her and rolled them over again. Leaving her lips Jeremy kissed his way slowly down her body, driving her crazy, until he reach the black lace barrier to his goal.

"Gorgeous as these are, they have to go," kneeling up, he pulled them slowly down her legs, Penny raising her hips to help him.

"I could say the same to you," Penny hinted and he shoved his boxers down his legs, Penny moaning excitedly at the sight of his erection. He gently pushed her knees apart, kissing his way up her inner thighs to her apex, settling with her thighs over his shoulders. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, he carefully parted her folds and started to drive her crazy with his lips and tongue.

"Ohh... so so good... that tongue..." she moaned, her fingers running through his curls. He took his time, slow and steady rhythms of laps and swirls, worshipping her swollen clit. Sooner than she'd want him to, he stopped, wiped his face and slowly slid up her body, finding her lips again. Kissing her lingeringly, he gazed down at her, drinking in her slightly glazed lust-filled look. Lifting his weight onto his arms, he carefully lined himself up and slid into her wet heat, his head falling back as he groaned loudly at the incredible sensations. Gathering himself he slowly began to thrust, long and deep, Penny gripping tightly on his upper arms, both breathing heavily. Penny slid down a little and lifted her legs, wrapping them round his waist, gasping at the stimulation from the change of angle. Jeremy found that spot on Penny neck, kissing and licking it before returning to her welcoming lips, his kisses becoming erratic and desperate. He gazed down at his passionate, incredible Penny, panting and moaning below him, almost overwhelmed with his feelings for her. 

"Go on my darling... you know you're ready... just for me... I love you Penny," he gasped, trying to hold back. Managing to focus on him, she saw the raw emotion in his eyes and pulled him closer to kiss him. Penny frantically moved her hips into his thrusts several times before starting to spasm and shudder, clenching tightly around him, allowing Jeremy to finally let go, deep inside her. He slumped on top of her, head resting against her neck, panting. Eventually he carefully withdrew and rolled them onto their sides. Getting his breath back, he stroked Penny's face and hair, dropping gentle kisses on her lips. Finally he started to feel a reaction from her, returning his kisses, but saw a tear trickle over her face and felt her shaking.

"Pen Darling, what's wrong? God did I hurt you?" He panicked. She shook her head, unable to speak, but kissed him deeply, a few tears still escaping. Jeremy held her close, stroking her hair and back soothingly. Once she became more responsive and stopped shaking, she pulled away to look at him.

"Happy...happy tears...was overwhelmed...all too much," she stammered. "So intense...lost control...first time." Jeremy still looked worried but held her tight, continuing to stroke her. She calmed and relaxed under his touch. "I didn't mean to worry you," she tried to apologise.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Darling," he reassured her.

"I'm alright, you should take it as a compliment I believe, that was something I've never experienced before, so much, your words, the look in your eyes, the feel of you inside me. Perfect storm time." Jeremy absorbed her words and slowly began to smile.

"So this was good," she chuckled and stroked his face.

"Unbelievably good." She kissed him slowly, full of feeling and emotion. Held close in his arms, she felt safe and loved. They stayed wrapped round each other, talking quietly until Penny finally felt able to get up. She quickly got ready for bed, as did Jeremy, both returning to the same positions then finally allowed themselves to fall asleep.


	43. Egypt Driving Day Three -  Luxor to Giza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In theory this should be a long but simple driving day but finally one of the old cars breaks down. They only get halfway and have to camp for the night. Penny faces the crew's questioning as promised.

Chapter 43 - Egypt Driving Day Three - Luxor to Giza.

Jeremy woke before Penny's alarm and found her still in his arms, he carefully kissed her, not intending wake her yet. He was still a little thrown from the night before, he'd have to do a spot of research to fully understand what happened, but in the mean time he trusted Penny's reassurance that it wasn't a bad thing. The whole evening had been momentous, he'd enjoyed the whole time in himself but to be able to live it through Penny's reactions was so special for him. It wasn't long until their holiday now and heaven knows how Penny will react to this and the other surprises he'd built into it all. Her birthday coming during it was a perfect excuse to spoil her even further. He'd happily spoil her every day but restrained himself. Checking the time, he realised her alarm would sound soon, he began to stroke her back, wanting her to wake up gently.

Penny surfaced to delicate touches and kisses, sighing quietly. She smiled, this was a lovely way to wake up rather than loud noises. 

"Morning Pen, you back with me again?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Fully present this morning, with a glow of happy from yesterday," she smiled at him, stretching up to kiss his lips. "Thank you again for yesterday, I had a wonderful evening."

"No problem darling, I hoped you'd enjoy it and not expect it too. James and Richard helped me organise it all, as well as keep you occupied while I got it sorted out."

"Oh was that why James invited me for afternoon tea?" Penny sounded a little disappointed.

"No, no, he wanted to, it just influenced the timing of it," he reassured her. "We all wanted to arrange something special for you after all the work you've done for the three of us. Yes I know it's your job but you always go that extra step for us." Penny's alarm went off.

"Well that is my start of the work day warning, but we still have a few minutes to enjoy in bed together, don't forget tonight we're camping again." She snuggled in close.

"Oh god, I'd forgotten about that." He rolled his eyes.

"You know you like it really, sitting with your mates round a camp fire, drinks in hand, talking nonsense," she teased. "Besides tonight I'm on the spot, remember I promised Iain."

"I will step in if they go too far but yes it should be a laugh, especially as we can have a drink, just having our own tents I don't like."

"I know but we don't have to be careful." He started to smirk and she waved a warning finger at him. "Oh no mister, I'm not fooling around in a tent, not happening, there is no soundproofing." She kissed the end of his nose. "Want to get the shower warmed up for us while I go and wake everyone up?" She threw on a kaftan and started the knocks with Jeff, then Andy and James. Finally she knocked on Richard's door and he appeared with a box in his hand.

"Morning Penny, they delivered it last night, hope you don't mind I had a quick look?" Richard greeted her.

"No at all," she opened the box and was delighted with the bracelet. "Oh fantastic, just as I'd hoped. How are the cartouche necklaces?" Richard grinned.

"Lovely, great suggestion thanks Penny. See you at breakfast, time for a long shower before camping."

"Oh absolutely, mine is waiting for me," she winked as he groaned. She hurried back, hid the box in her packed bag, threw off her kaftan and joined Jeremy in the shower. He pulled her in front of him, straight under the water but facing him. Carefully he washed her hair and conditioned it for her, letting her finish her routine while he sorted himself out. Reluctantly turning it off, they brushed their teeth. 

Jeremy had surprised her by having done most of his packing already. Penny brought everything out of the bathroom, dumping it on the bed. They packed most of the remaining things before dressing for breakfast. Penny wore khaki travel trousers, zipping them off to three quarter length, coffee singlet, chocolate loose shirt and patterned silk scarf with travel sandals, jade jewellery and hair in two french plaits. They headed down for breakfast, after grabbing tablets, just in case the crew needed them.

"Morning Penny, nice evening?" Jeff greeted her with as they sat down with the start of their breakfast.

"Fantastic thanks, I can't see many hangovers around here, I'm impressed. Did everyone have an early night?"

"Andy was shooing us out of the bar at midnight, with it being a long driving day today. Richard had already left before then, which was a surprise. No drinking games either."

"Goodness and the one time I'm not keeping an eye on you all too," she joked. They all ate a substantial breakfast, knowing it was a long day. Returning to the suite, Penny checked all of the places they were most likely to leave things then ordered a porter to collect all of their bags. Jeremy checked them out while she set up the daily sheets and filled the water bottles. Everyone assembled quickly, wanting to get back on the road again.

"Morning all, pleased there were no room parties last night after I kicked you out of the bar. We've got over four hundred miles to do today, about seven and a half hours of drive time to get to Giza. Our camp site will be overlooking the Pyramids and should be spectacular, I doubt we'll get there for sunset but will have sunrise to capture tomorrow. Amari has undone the meddling to Richard's car and checked over the other two. All vehicles have been refueled as well. Marius' team will be staying with us in convoy so if anyone wants to help putting up at least the main tent, it will speed up the setting up, meaning several of his team can get the kettles on and make a start on dinner. There will be a lesson on Giza from Miss Penny after lunch over the radio. We have a long run to lunch, about four hours, be warned. Any questions?"

Everyone jumped into action, loading up the cars, Penny filled the water bottles and took snacks to the star cars and Jeff, then ensured her stuff was in camera car 3. She took a quick shot of the three Boys outside the hotel then with Iain hanging out the back, the convoy pulled off. Once Iain was back inside again, he and Penny sat chatting about their respective evenings. With the end of their journey in sight, they all started talking about their plans when they got home, before falling quiet. There was some chatter over the radio but this was just a slog of a drive then simply needed to happen. The road was further East from the Nile than they had been used to so the landscape was all desert, nothing in the way of villages to break it up. It was likely the Boys were listening to music to keep going.

They finally turned off the highway toward Asyut for the lunch stop when the vehicle behind James came over the radio saying that his exhaust fumes were showing as white.

"Oh cock, my engine is about to overheat!" James exclaimed.

"Right pull over everyone, that doesn't sound good," Andy ordered. "Amari, you're up!" The convoy pulled over, Tarek and his team all out of the vehicles and monitoring carefully. Amari pulled up beside James but waited for the cue to be allowed to join them, Richard and Jeremy were currently with James under the hood.

"No a hammer won't fix it, Clarkson, just let us get on with it will you!" James said emphatically at him. Jeremy huffed dramatically out of shot, turned his mic off and joined Penny and Andy in the shade of the 4x4. Penny was slyly taking shots of the pair of them under the bonnet debating the problem.

"Think I can see the problem mate, that water is looking like sludge, might be the head gasket!" Richard pointed out. They cut cameras and let Amari in. He soon confirmed Richard was right but gave Andy the better news that with an older car like this, he could fix it overnight, with a workshop.

"We're about ten miles out of town, will the car make it?" Andy asked concerned.

"The longer it is driven, the more damage that could happen, it will overheat very soon in this climate. Better to tow it, quicker than trying to find a recovery vehicle," Amari warned.

"Ok, you're the expert. James who would you prefer to be towed by?" Andy asked.

"Richard," he answered instantly.

"Oh thanks a bundle May," Jeremy exclaimed.

"He is less of a wind-up merchant than you!" He replied exasperated.

"Ok let's get this on camera and get some lunch," Andy instructed. Amari quickly got out a tow-rope. They had the on-camera version of the discussion, Richard positioned his car and connected the cars. Once they were on the road again, Andy got on the radio to let everyone know that they would be camping outside of Asyut that night while Amari fixes James' Peugeot, they would have lunch first then get the campsite up and running.

"Oh God, Jo is going to have to move our bookings again for Cairo and the flight home. What day is it today?" Andy moaned.

"Monday, she'll be in the office by now, allowing for the time difference," Penny replied. "Do you want me to text her now?"

"Please Penny, the soon she started on them the better." Penny got out her phone.

_Hi Jo, big problem, James' head gasket has blown, we have to camp overnight only half way to Giza! Please can you move our Cairo hotel reservation and flight to a day later! Hope you are ok. Px_

_Oh god, poor James, No problem, will get straight on it and email you the new details. Are you enjoying it? Jo x_

_Fantastic time, trip of a lifetime, Andy has had me teaching history lessons and acting as tour guide in Egypt. Jeremy organised several romantic treats for me, can't wait to tell you about them. Did have to drag a hungover hamster out of bed one morning. No major injuries or illnesses thankfully. Px_

"She's on it Andy."

"Thanks Penny, just need to find somewhere for us to eat now. Tarek please can you ask in this restaurant whether they can accommodate all of us?" Andy was trying not to sound stressed as he pulled up. The rest of the convoy were waiting on the edge of town. Tarek soon returned shaking his head.

"Sorry but he can't but did suggest another place." He directed Andy to the alternative and they had the space, so Andy talked the convoy through the directions. Everyone joined them for lunch, including Marius' whole team. A selection of dishes were ordered for everyone to share as well as plenty of cold drinks. Andy had a conversation with Marius about finding a suitable site but also that he'd need to buy extra food and drink for the following night. He didn't want to cancel the Giza camp, it was a highlight and had taken a lot of negociation to achieve. The time in Cairo needed to stay as well for the same reasons. Driving from Giza to Alexandria and back was over five hours drive time, ignoring filming, breaks and eating, would cut their mid-afternoon flight too fine, it all had to move. He sighed but reminded himself that it was why he booked the crew for three weeks, to allow for this sort of thing. The rest days in Khartoum and Luxor were needed in a long shoot and well worth the time.

Jeremy, James and Richard gathered round a table and were filmed having a discussion about James' car, Andy and Penny then joined them and went through the revised plan.

"It is up to you what you do this afternoon to be honest but please have one of Tarek's team with you if you go wandering," Andy warned.

"Hammond, May, want to explore?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going to give Amari a hand in the workshop," James replied.

"I'm up for it Jez," Richard agreed. "Maybe Penny might want to come too, can take Kiff and Jeff in case we have any decent footage." 

"James do you need anything from me before you go?" Penny asked.

"I've got a full bottle of water, if you could leave me something to nibble on and check in with me so I don't lose track of time."

"You don't need me to stay?"

"Unless you can help with the repairs, no thanks."

"Just making sure, let me know if you need anything and we'll see you later."

Tarek arranged for Arif to accompany them, Penny dug around in her bag and wound a silk scarf over her hair as well as getting out her camera and folder. James and Amari tied his car to Amari's van and headed for the workshop he'd found to start on the repairs. The little group were pointed in the direction of the centre of town, setting off in the two remaining star cars. The convoy stayed having drinks in the air-conditioned restaurant, while waiting to hear from Marius.

Penny sat behind Jeremy with Arif, out of the way of the minicam. Jeff and Kiff were with Richard. 

"This isn't quite what I was expecting," Jeremy commented to camera. "That is a university on the left!" They drove around, getting the lie of the land, Jeff got plenty of footage. Penny texted Sarah.

_Just to let you know James' car finally broke down and will take overnight to repair. He's helping the bush mechanic at the moment but will make sure he joins us in camp and gets a decent night's sleep. Penny_

_Oh god, I know it's been iffy, what went wrong? Sarah_

_Head gasket went, luckily on an old car it is easier to sort out. Stopped driving before it caused any further damage. Suspect he's relieved to finally know what it was and we weren't in the middle of nowhere! P_

_Just keep me posted on him would you? S_

_No problem, will do. P_

Jeremy got on the radio.

"Hammond, dare we get out and have a wander around?"

"Why not, worth a try." Richard paused long enough to allow Andy to cut in the edit. "Has Penny got her folder?" Jeremy looked in the mirror and she nodded.

"The folder is here and ready to be used." Richard laughed. They looked for somewhere suitable to park and pulled over. Arif and Penny stood next to Jeff and Kiff while Richard and Jeremy did their thing. Inevitably they ended up attracting attention. They signed autographs, posed for pictures. Explained their presence in town due to Captain Slow breaking down. Penny snapped a few shots from her point of view. Eventually Jeremy caught Penny's eye and she stepped in apologising to the fans and doing her Miss Penny act to extract them. Walking away Jeff was laughing about what she'd done.

"Oh first time you've seen her do it?" Richard asked.

"Yes!"

"Airports are her speciality, it was why we got her the folder. You can see the teacher oozing out of her can't you!"

"Gentlemen I am right here remember!" Penny interjected.

"Yes Miss Penny, sorry Miss Penny," Richard and Jeff parrotted. They all got back in the cars laughing, Penny muttering about knocking heads together and rolling her eyes at them. Getting on the radio, Jeremy managed to reach Andy, who directed them to the camp site. Penny got on her phone again.

_Hi James, how are the repairs going? Penny._

_Taken it apart and machining the new part while Amari starts cleaning out the system. Thanks for letting Sarah know. James_   
_Remember there will be alcohol in camp tonight when you have finished. Penny_

_Save me some beers! James_

_Will do. Will let you know what time dinner is as well so you both can come back for it. Penny_

As soon as they headed out of town on the road Andy described, they saw the camp, most of it had been erected by this point but some of the road crew were still helping Marius' team finish the outer rim of it. Getting to her tent, she found her bags were already in there, so dumped her handbag, head scarf and loose shirt. In the main tent she found Iain.

"Did you put my bags in my tent?" She asked him and he nodded. "Thank you," she smiled. Making a tea and coffee she headed for Jeremy's tent. He was sat on his bed, bags already inside.

"Here, thought you might be lacking," she handed him the coffee. He took it then grabbed her hand, starting to pull her close.

"Hold that thought, I need to give this to Richard and let Andy know how the repairs are going. Will be back in a few minutes." She kissed the top of his head and left quickly.

"Here's a cuppa Richard, there are biscuits in the main tent when you are ready," she greeted him.

"Thanks Penny, how is James getting on?"

"Dismantled, machining the replacement and Amari flushing out the system."

"Oh great." Finding Andy she updated him as well, having had the email from Jo confirming the booking changes.

"Thanks, we'll get them both back for dinner then Amari can head off again, if he has to work through the night then someone else can drive his van tomorrow and he can sleep in the medical van. Need to make sure James gets a break and plenty of sleep tonight," Andy replied. She then got herself a cuppa and returned to Jeremy's tent.

"Now what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Oh be careful asking me a question like that!" He grinned mischieviously as she rolled her eyes. She stood in front of him and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently.

"You have a one track mind," she muttered.

"I'm a man, what do you expect?" He laughed. She kissed him then moved off his lap and picked up her drink. They sat chatting, having their drinks. 

The sun went down, James and Amari returned in time for dinner. They had cleaned out the system, Amari had a couple of hours work left, reassembling and refilling the water and oil. James looked tired but triumphant. He'd done a piece to camera with Richard and Jeremy then grabbed a plate of food and Penny put a beer in front of him.

_James is back in camp and having dinner, repairs just about finished. Bush mechanic completing it after food, James is staying put. P_

_Thanks for keeping me up to date. S_

Everyone took their time over dinner, relaxing. The beer, gin and whisky started to flow as the food was cleared away and everyone gathered around the fire. The chatter started to quieten down. Penny saw Iain and Jeff glancing at her. She was relaxed, sipping her drink, sitting with Jeremy's arm round her shoulder as usual. Richard was starting to smirk as well, knowing the guys were building up to putting Penny on the spot.

"Come on then, who'd got the guts to start then?" Penny challenged.

"Really anything?" Iain asked nervously.

"Well Jeremy might stop someone or call a limit," she replied.

"How old are you?" Phil asked.

"47, 48 this month."

"Any kids?" Brendan asked.

"Nope, never planned to either."

"Nascar, Indy or F1?" Neil asked.

"F1, every time." 

"That's my girl," Jeremy grinned.

"How many countries have you lived in?" Rich asked.

"Four by the time I was ten, Africa and the Gulf, before I came back to the UK to go to boarding school."

"How many careers have you had?" Leon asked.

"This is my third, excluding weekend jobs. Retail sector graduate scheme, teaching and here."

"Do you regret leaving teaching?" Leon followed up.

"Forcing knowledge into teenagers' head or travelling with you lot? No regrets, particularly now I'm starting to find my place in the team and know what I'm doing. Amazingly enough these three are easier to handle than my classes were," she gestured to Jeremy, James and Richard. "I did enjoy teaching the lessons over recent days though."

"Most famous person you've met?" Casper asked.

"That the Brits have heard of David Tennant, globally Sir Patrick Stewart. Am a member at the RSC and used to regularly go to Stratford, met them at the stage door."

"Best car you've been in?" Henry asked. Penny gestured to Richard to answer.

"My Lambo, I won that contest with Jeremy." Jeremy scowled at him.

"Did you really turn down the chance to drive that DB11 in France?" Asked Leon.

"Ok yes I really did say no."

"Could you not do any better than our oaf?" Iain asked.

"Evidently not, no-one else was showing any interest," she snuggled a little closer into his arm.

"When did you get together?" Jeff asked.

"Knew you'd all want to know that one, wasn't sure whether Kiff might have a book going on it too." Kiff tried to look indignant then grinned and nodded. "No it wasn't in France with the DB11, nothing happened there, it was the middle of May after the Cumbria shoot." Jeremy nodded confirm it.

"How long were you single before him?" Kiff asked.

"A year."

"What's the longest you've been single for?" Rob asked.

"Five years."

"Collar and cuffs match?" Kiff threw in.

"Quoting Bond, way to class up the question Kiff, yes is the answer."

"Original specs or modified?" Iain finally asked, she raised an eyebrow at him and he leered at her chest.

"Oh original specs!" Jeremy smirked at the question.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" Jeff asked.

"A switch." She spotted a few explaining her answer to others.

"Do you have a thing for tall men?" Rich asked. 

"Tall people?" Penny laughed and glanced at Jeremy, he nodded knowing what she was going to say from her re-phrase. "Well it isn't difficult to be taller than me, even Richard manages that! Jo was six foot two, Dan was five eleven but claimed to be six foot and Kim, well she was a couple of inches shorter than me." Jeremy stroked her arm gently. She heard a few beery splutters.

"Erm, do you have a preference?" Iain inquired.

"Nope," Penny shrugged. "It is the person, the connection, not their gender."

"I understand your reply about being different, when we were the Sudan, now," Iain replied.

"I assume asking for you to go into details is too far?" Jeff suspected.

"Yes it would be, but we were together for ten years if any of you need advice keeping your ladies satisfied, am always happy to help." Jeremy and Richard couldn't help laughing at some of the crews faces, Penny was just about managing to keep a straight face herself. "Richard would you be a gentleman and refresh my G&T?" She asked politely.

"And miss this, not a chance, never know our crew so quiet if we weren't shooting!" He replied.

"I will," James offered.

"Thank you James, always a gentleman," she handed him her glass. "Oh dear, they are too scared now. Perhaps you all need another drink," she laughed.

"Only you could manage to answer all these questions and respectably as well! Always a lady, no matter how we treat you," Iain conceeded.

"Well I hope I've not put you off wanting to work with me again, I've really enjoyed my two tours so far and you've all made me feel so welcome, thank you." Conversations started to break out again around the group. "Was that ok Andy?

"It was, not helped me still wanting to question your mental health but do still think of you as a lady too," he replied.

"Here you go Penny," James handed her a glass.

"Thank you James. Are you ok?" He nodded.

"Car just about sorted out now, I've checking in with Amari while I got your drink."

"Great, we'll send a roadie with him to collect it in the morning," Andy sounded relieved. "Just please keep a close eye on the engine temperature, we only need about another seven hundred miles out of it."

"Believe me I will, don't want to delay us any further."

"James that isn't an issue, you've all had your fair share of delaying breakdowns over the years, more concerned breaking down in the desert and the hazards of that. You know I build in plenty of contingency in case of problems, we have the flexibility for more changes if need be."

Jeremy took Penny's glass and put it on the table, then held out his hand to her. She took it and followed him. Stopping at his tent to grab a blanket, he headed out between the tents and over a dune. Shining his torch around, checking for insects, he laid the blanket down and they both sat down on it. Lying back, they gazed at the sky full of stars, Penny snuggled into Jeremy's shoulder.

"Now that is a stunning view, it was just a bit too bright to be able to see them all in camp," Jeremy commented. "Well done for that, handled them like a pro."

"Did you know Kiff had a book open on us?" Jeremy nodded.

"Richard told me, he overheard someone putting money on a date." Penny laughed.

"He really will take bets on anything!" She declared. She rolled onto her side, as did Jeremy. They kissed, not trying to arouse, just appreciating each other. They held each other close, eventually deciding to head back before one of Tarek's team came looking for them. Returning to their chairs and drinks, Richard leaned over.

"Where have you been?"

"Stargazing, get away from the fire and everyone's headtorches and you can see so much more," Penny answered, looking straight at him.

"Nothing else?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You must really be missing Mindy, one track mind you. Do I need to cut off your alcohol and put you to bed?" Richard laughed and shook his head.

"Will be very glad to see her soon though."

"I bet and a whole week of her all to yourself too, you don't need any tips, other than don't get completely ratted!" She winked at him. "I'm sure she has missed you too." 

The usual gradual filtering of men to their tents began but the majority stayed round the fire chatting, ribbing each other, telling stories, until well after midnight. Andy encouraged most to bed before one am, Penny and the Boys among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Asyut for its location but it turned out to be a larger place than I was expecting. It has a chequered history of fundamentalism but I'm ignoring that aspect. They are still camping outside the city as just how many hotels would have 4 suites and up to 20 free rooms with no notice, besides camping is far more fun!
> 
> The collars and cuffs quote is from Diamonds Are Forever.
> 
> I've waited to post this chapter as today is a special day, it is 15 years since I arrived in Egypt to start my own adventure.


	44. Egypt Driving Day Four - Asyut to Giza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As James' car has been repaired they can get back on track and drive to Cairo or more specifically Giza. Penny teaches a lesson on the site. They explore the Pyramids and Sphinx then had a final night of camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made sure I get this chapter out today on the 28th August, exactly 15 years since I stood on the plateau myself.
> 
> It is truly awe inspiring, as well as quite magical. My apologies if I've bored anyone so far. I'll be ending this story when they get back to London but never fear, I'm turning it into a series instead. I've planned their holiday and how Jeremy surprises Penny for her birthday so I have to write it, but don't want this to get so long it puts people off trying out my little world in here.

Chapter 44 - Egypt Driving Day Four - Asyut to Giza

Penny awoke the signs of life around the camp, after using the toilet and washing tents she had a wet wipe clean and dressed in the same trousers but a cream singlet with her brown shirt, silver earrings and necklace. She pocketed a variety of tablets and headed for the main tent. Getting a cup of tea she found only James had surfaced so far.

"My car is back and working again, good morning Penny," he said smiling.

"Oh that is great news, good morning James," she replied. She put the tablets on the table, know the guys would find them if they needed them. They sat chatting sipped their tea, eventually joined by Richard then Jeremy. Breakfast was over fast, they loaded up the vehicles before starting the meeting.

"Right we have three functioning star cars again and all the vehicles have been refueled." There was a cheer across the crew. "We have about two hundred and forty miles today, about a five hour drive, meaning we'll reach the Giza Plateau this afternoon and can do our filming there today. It will be a spectacular view and I want to capture as much as possible in all of the changing light. Jeff and Iain, I see a competition pending between the pair of you, go for it." Everyone laughed. "We can get access tomorrow morning as well if we need it. Miss Penny's lesson will be this morning, help keep us entertained on the drive, first however we need to dismantle the camp. Any questions?" It was all hands on deck. Penny did the waterbottles and snacks before lending a hand where she could. Marius' trucks loaded up, they set off.

"Good morning Class, my apologies for the missed class yesterday but we won't blame May for the faulty equipment. Today we are going to see the last remaining Ancient Wonder of the World. The Pyramids at Giza are over four and a half thousand years old. There are three pyramids for pharaohs: The Great Pyramid of Khufu or Cheops, the Pyramid of Khufre or Chephren and the relatively small Pyramid of Mycerinus or Menkaure. The Great Pyramid is made up of 2.3 million blocks, each of which weight 1.5 to 2.5 tonnes. It is 480 feet tall. Each side is 756 feet long and the four sides of the base only vary by two inches. One of the ways that they achieved this precision was the priests had measuring sticks, all cut to the same size, which were issued to the foremen at the start of a shift and collected at the end, resulting in significantly more accurate uniformity. It is still not certain how they were actually built, but one theory is a huge sandbank was built up and around it, acting as a ramp spirally around the pyramid, as each layer was added. There used to be coverstones, making the sides smooth but most of these were removed by Egyptian kings in mediaeval times to build their own monuments. There may have been capstone on each pinnacle of electrum, a natural alloy of gold and silver, designed to channel the ka, or life force of the pharaoh. Khufre's middle pyramid looks larger than the Great Pyramid, simply because it is built on higher ground. There are over 97 pyramids in Egypt but these three represent the country to the world.

There are seven small Queen's pyramids on the plateau but you could easily mistake them for rubble, as well as mastaba, smaller burial constructions. Beside Khufre's pyramid there is the Solar Boat museum, the boat was found buried in 1200 pieces in 1954 and experts spent fourteen years reassembling it using traditional materials before the museum was built around it. This may have been a ceramonial boat used to transport the pharaoh's body to the pyramid. Finally standing guard on the approach to Khufre's Pyramid is the Sphinx. This incredible statue was long buried, with only part of the head exposed. It is 66 feet in length and has gradually been restored over recent decades. The beard is no longer attached and was found in pieces nearby, part of it is in the British Museum. The nose was destroyed partly after being used for target practice by Napoleon's army!

The Sound and Light Show is done with the audience sitting facing the Sphinx, should anyone be interested in attending it, an hour long show. It is possible to go into the pyramids, one is open each day with a limited number of tickets available and I believe that Hammond is considering a visit. It is a very restrictive passage to enter, not recommended for those of significant height, asthmatics or sufferers of claustrophobia. I have one final lesson for you tomorrow but I'll let you all concentrate on your driving and hand back to Mr Wilman now."

"Thank you Miss Penny for another interesting lesson. If anyone is interested in the Sound and Light, I'll take numbers at lunchtime and get it booked, assuming you can find the time in your drinking schedules this evening." Laughter came over the radio. Andy eventually found a petrol station for a pit stop, which the convoy was grateful for. Back on the road as soon as they could, the landscape began to change as they near the outskirts of Cairo. More signs of life and gradually habitation appeared. The lunch restaurant was finally sighted. They pulled in and after Tarek had checked, piled in, more than ready for food.

After lunch the Boys recorded a short piece about their plans to look around the Giza Plateau before getting on the road for the drive to their planned camp site. They had been continuing on the highway 75, into southern Cairo, multi-storey properties around them and lush greenery from the Nile. Crossing a bridge, they continued on the roads, between buildings. Penny warned Iain to be ready as the pyramids would appear very suddenly at the edge of the city. Another turning and they did exactly that. They could hear the shouts of surprise coming over the radio from the star cars. Andy pulled over and reported into the Tourist Police station with Tarek, then the ticket office with their permits. Once they returned he directed the main part of the convoy to the planned campsite, after giving them their entry tickets first.

Iain, Jeff and Kiff recorded the star cars arrival at the plateau and their discussions. Penny took long shots of their expressions at the spectacular sights.

"Well I'm far too tall to fit inside, it would kill my back bending for that long. Hammond, you are the only one of us small enough it," Jeremy insisted.

"Thanks a bunch Clarkson. More like I'm the only one brave enough to go in!" Richard retorted.

"Well you go and investigate the interior while Jez and I admire the incredible sight before us," James contributed. The cameras cut and they posed with the star cars and Pyramids in the background for publicity shots. Tarek was stood off to one side and Penny noticed that he had been approached by some of the police. She went over to Tarek.

"Would they like a photo with the Boys Tarek?" She asked him. Tarek translated for them and there were some broad smiles appearing.

"Thank you Miss Penny, they'd like that very much," Tarek replied. She caught Jeremy's eye, nodded towards the police and gestured with her camera, Jeremy caught her meaning and came over. He greeted and shook hands with them all, inviting them to come over to where James and Richard were standing. Penny was handed a set of mobiles, taking shots with each then with her camera. They chatted to them, Tarek supporting with translation where needed, signed autographs and eventually were left to explore the plateau. 

The afternoon was spent in awe of the incredible spectacle . Jeff and Iain got plenty of footage of James and Jeremy discussing the pyramids, surrounding mythology, the engineering feat of the building work, just they must have been perceived by the population at the time, the largest structures known to man. Richard eventually emerged out of the Great Pyramid, texted Penny and met them near the Sphinx. 

"Well if it isn't a dusty Hamster, did you enjoy burrowing?" Jeremy greeted him with.

"Was it worth it?" James asked.

"Well you certainly wouldn't have fitted up one of the stairways you great oaf! Inside the main chamber was this massive sarcophagus that couldn't fit through the doorway, blows your mind a bit. There was no decoration on the walls, which felt a bit off and was utterly silent inside. It was a curious sensation standing in there, you can feel the weight of history around you," Richard replied. They walked along to stand in front of the Sphinx, gazing at it with the Pyramids in the background.

"Do you ever get the feeling that it isn't quite real? To stand here and look at something you've seen so many times in pictures or on film. No matter where we've travelled or what we've done, this is possibly the most iconic view of all," James mused.

"Bit early and too sober to be getting quite so philosophical there May," Jeremy replied. "I do know what you mean though, felt the same way at Mount Rushmore. Shall we retire to the camp, I feel the need of a spot of libation?"

"Excellent idea, even if it is your's Clarkson," May responded. The cameras cut off and Penny took some shots of them, then Jeremy handed her camera to Richard and he took some of the pair of them. They returned to the star cars, texted Andy to let him know and drove to the camp site.

As the sun started to set, Penny spotted Iain and Jeff setting up to compete for the best shots of it. She grabbed shots of them, including side-on ones to capture their determined expressions, a pair of professionals in action, a pair of boys trying to out-do one another. Penny returned to the main part of the site, found Richard and persuaded him to bring his camera to get some shots of the Plateau in the setting sun.

The majority of the crew had taken Andy up on his offer of the Sound and Light Show, they bundled into the crew cars and headed down, sitting in a big group. It was very melodramatic but atmospheric. Jeremy and Penny held hands in the darkness, both thinking of their evening in Luxor. The group returned to the camp in time for dinner.

After dinner they all gathered around the fire, aware that this was their last night of camping and penultimate night of the tour, in many ways their last night as filming would end tomorrow. Conversations were either about home and plans for when they got back or reminising about the tour, the highs and lows. Penny looked round at the men that she was thinking of as friends and colleagues, they treated her as one of them and she sincerely hoped that she'd have the opportunity to share an experience like this again. The alcohol flowed, but not too heavily as they still had driving left to do. As people started to drift off to their tents, Jeremy retrieved a blanket from his, gave Richard a nod, took Penny's hand and led her off. He took her to the edge of the area they were on with a view of the Plateau. Spreading the blanket, Jeremy sat down and helped Penny sit between his legs, leaning back on him, his arms wrapped around her. They sat, gazing at the magical view in the moonlight and glow of Cairo beyond, chatting quietly. Penny didn't see Richard sneakily getting shots of them. Eventually she turned and kneeling up kissed Jeremy tenderly.

"Escort me to my tent?" She asked quietly. He nodded and she helped him up off the blanket. Stopping outside her tent, he kissed her hand. She unzipped and stepped inside but turned when he didn't follow her in.

"Hotel tomorrow night, let's wait to be properly alone, night Pen," he winked and returned to the campfire. She shook her head, smiling gently at his unpredictability and zipped up the flap. Getting ready for bed, she was still wide awake so spent some time on Miss Penny's Diary.


	45. Egypt Driving Day Five - Cairo to Alexandria to Cairo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final full day of the tour, driving from Cairo to Alexandria, filming the final sequence then back to Cairo to their hotel. An afternoon visit to the Cairo Museum to see Tut's treasure and getting mobbed. Jeremy gets pranked back at the hotel and they have their final dinner and the crew gets drunk together.

Chapter 45 - Egypt Driving Day Five - Cairo to Alexandria to Cairo

Penny woke up with her alarm, which she'd set early to capture the sunrise. Throwing a kaftan on, she grabbed her camera, stopped at Richard's tent to wake him, and headed for the edge of their site.

"I'm impressed gentlemen, you beat me!" She greeted Iain and Jeff, still competing while getting the shots Andy wanted. Richard turned up next to her, yawning loudly. "Hope you are awake enough to focus your camera," she teased him. "You can always have an early night tonight if you are tired."

"Not bloodly likely, not about to miss the last night blowout on a long tour! Worst case, I can sleep on the plane." He made an effort to capture the sight to the best of his ability. The four of them stayed, watching and shooting until the sun was up. Penny including of few shots of Richard, Iain and Jeff, among hers. They all returned to camp together, used the facilities as the rest of the camp was just starting to stir. Penny dressed after washing in her khaki travel trousers, cream singlet and khaki loose shirt with her kafiya, jade jewellery, and sandals. She tidied her plaits and packed her remaining bits and pieces, then headed for a much needed cup of tea.

Richard was already on the coffee and looking more alert while he waited for breakfast to be ready. Penny sat next to him with her tea.

"Thanks for waking me Penny, it was worth it, sorry for being ratty," he apologised.

"You've been worse in the morning, such as Aswan, but you are welcome. A dozy Hamster is preferable to a naked unconscious one," she winked and he shuddered at the memory.

"Morning chaps," James strolled over with his cup of tea. "I'm not last for once, no Clarkson?" Penny got up.

"I'd better go and check on him. Richard and I got up early to shoot the sunrise," she explained. Getting to Jeremy's tent, she found the flap open and stepped in. "Morning, came to check on you, everything ok?" He pulled her in for a kiss and cuddle. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Morning Pen, everything is fine, just took my time this morning as camp sounded quiet. You manage to get the sunrise?" She nodded.

"James and Richard are both up already. Can't believe this is our last full day here. I'll be taking the after shots at the hotel this afternoon," she looked a little sad, so Jeremy held her tighter.

"True but I'd be shocked if this was your last tour, Andy has seemed very happy with how things have gone. Besides the sooner we're home, the closer to our holiday we get. Come on let's get breakfast, or at least a coffee." She smiled and they headed to the main tent.

Everyone took their time, enjoying their final al fresco breakfast, Marius and his team had put their all into it, producing a veritable banquet to feed the crew. When everyone had finished, Andy asked Marius to bring his team in. Jeremy stood up.

"On behalf of all of us, thank you for looking after us so brilliantly. The tents were excellent and the food so good even Hammond was eating!" Everyone laughed at this. "Camp has been erected and broken down with great efficiency and you've put up with any drunkenness from this rabble. This is just a little thank you from us to you, beyond the fee for the job." He handed an envelope to Marius and everyone gave the team a round of applause. Penny took a photo of Marius and his team outside with the camp as background.

"Right down to business, our final day of shooting," Andy began. "We have the drive to Alexandria and will shoot the last segment near the original location of the Lighthouse. Then returning to Cairo, check into our hotel, Penny will take the 'after shot' and have some lunch. The round trip is two hundred and eighty miles, about a five hour drive. This afternoon there is the opportunity to go to the Cairo Museum. Tonight we're eating at the hotel, I've booked a private room. Tomorrow we don't leave for the airport until about one pm and I've organised a late check-out for those planning a heavy night. I'll let you know the arrangements for tomorrow this evening. Right load up." 

They were soon on the road, first past the Plateau for a final time, out of Cairo and onto the highway. Once they were on a long stretch with nothing specific of interest on it. Penny started her lesson.

"Welcome Class to your final lesson, today we are heading for Alexandria, a city founded by Alexander the Great to become his capital in about 332BC. It is on the Mediterranean coast with a large natural harbour. It became famous for two things: the Lighthouse or Pharos, another of the Seven Ancient Wonders and its Library The Bibliotheca Alexandrina. The library made it such a seat of learning that famous Mathematicians Euclid (the father of Geometry) and Eratosthenes (calculated the dimension of the globe) were based here. The Library was often assumed to be on the Ancient Wonders but isn't. Cleopatra VII, the most famous of that name, had her palace here, convenient for Julius Caesar to sail to!

The Pharos was built in the third century BC on an island at the Eastern end of the harbour. Its exact size and shape are unknown but some pictures and writings exist about it. It may have been up to 492 feet tall. Each floor was a different shape and gradually got smaller. The base was square and included over three hundred rooms, the next floor octagonal and the third circular and contained the lantern, which was believed to have been seen up to 56km away. For a thousand years it supported the shipping until a series of earthquakes in the 12th and 13th century destroyed it. In recent years parts have been found underwater in the harbour. Now a fort stands on the site. Fort Qaitbey was partly built with the remaining stone from the Pharos.

I'd like to thank you Class for your attention and behaviour, I've thoroughly enjoyed these lessons over the trip and am now signing off for the last time and handing you back to your headmaster Mr Wilman." Whistles and cheers came back over the radio. Penny smiled as she handed the radio to Andy.

"Many of you already have but I'll add my thanks to Miss Penny for entertaining and educating us on the long driving days." He switched the radio off. "We definitely need your notes Penny for the v/os. How is the diary coming along?" He asked.

"Not bad actually, was working on it in bed last night."

"Well we can go through a draft when we get back from holidays."

"No problem Andy. Just want to contribute, to prove I can be useful on tours and belong here."

"You do Penny, I'll always give him a hard time, have to have something to make him behave, threats seem to be the only ones that work. Sorry to use you in that way, but I need a hook." Penny laughed.

"Then keep doing it Andy, but be honest with me when he's not around, if my job is at risk, let me know."

"Of course I will."

They reached the outskirts of the city and Andy led the way to the harbour, pulling up and out of the way for Iain and Penny to get out and record the arrival. The fort was in the background. The star cars pulled up in their usual fan, waited a moment for Kiff to join them, then they got out, summed up about their cars and their trip. They all insisted that they had chosen the best car for the job of course. Cutting the camera, Andy checked that the shot was clean and left the Boys to Penny to get the final shots of them with the cars. 

"We'll get some city shots on our way out of town. You can turn the mini-cams off now and your mics," Andy told Jeremy, James and Richard. Jeremy went over to speak to Andy, while Richard and Penny took photos of the harbour view. Once they had finished, Jeremy approached Penny.

"Come on, you are riding with me back to Cairo, we've finished filming." She looked over at Andy, who nodded. She smiled her thanks and grabbed her handbag out of the 4x4. Jeremy opened the door for her and helped her settle in avoiding hitting herself on the cameras. 

"What's brought this on Jeremy? Not that I'm complaining, have wanted to be in here at some point for the whole trip." He shrugged then grinned.

"Wanted to do this in Europe but couldn't exactly explain to Andy why I should have you in my car. You should get to feel a little of what a road trip is like in our cars and with a decent driver rather than Andy." He set off following Andy, they had the windows open to try and keep cool. Stopping for Iain to get some city views, the star cars were surrounded as Jeremy, James and Richard were quickly spotted. The three of them got out, posed with fans and signed autographs. Andy came over.

"Are you going to rescue them?" He asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Am I still on the clock?" She inquired. Andy laughed and nodded. He handed her the folder.

"Ok ok, Miss Penny mode coming up." She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Tarek was monitoring the situation carefully. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped carefully through the crowd. Doing her thing, she extracted them and they got on the road again.

"God you are good at that Penny," Andy complimented over the radio.

"Fourteen years of dining hall duties and school trips. You try managing about five hundred kids between two of you!" She replied over the radio.

"You are one scary woman," came over the radio but she couldn't tell who had said it. Jeremy laughed, as did others.

"Thank you, but only when necessary. Be aware gentlemen, you don't want the full force directed at you!" She winked at Jeremy and replaced the radio. They started to head out of the city, back to the highway. Once relaxing on the highway, Jeremy took hold of her hand, bringing it over onto his thigh. She smiled at his enormous grin.

"So you like your Citroen then?" 

"It has held up well, for a forty four year old car. I don't think that I bonded with it though sadly, it doesn't always happen. We've completed the journey in under three weeks and are technically heading home early, for the time we've contracted the crew for. It does mean that there is a bit longer before all of us go on holiday, and more time to sort ourselves out from this trip before setting off."

"Perhaps we could have Sunday lunch with your kids this weekend?" Penny suggested hesitantly.

"Really? Are you sure you are ready for that?" Jeremy asked delightedly. She nodded and smiled at his excitement. "Great I'll cook at my place, will do a couple of roasts."

"I could make dessert if you want," she offered.

"Good idea, we can talk about it when we get back. I'll text the kids when we get to the hotel. I hope you are coming to the museum after lunch?"

"Oh definitely, they have built the new wing to display Tutankhamun's treasures since I was last here. Also the Islamic Souq, but that could wait for the morning, there is something I'd like to look for. There are artisans there who specialise on wood inlay items but also ornate perfume bottles."

"I suspect you'll be having a swim as well," Jeremy suggested.

"Goodness yes, the museum isn't air-conditioned! The question is lunch before or after a shower?" 

"Oh god a shower before lunch I need to remove the dust layer and shave, higher priority than food."

"I think we need to shower separately or we'll never get any lunch, much as I love showering with you."

"I see I've given a lift to Miss Sensible," he raised an eyebrow at her. She returned the same expression and he laughed. "Sex, shower and food, it is a tough list to prioritise!"

"Shower, food and sex at some point later, after a swim maybe, build up my last few freckles of this trip, you could do an inventory of them."

"What an offer, but we should get drunk with the crew tonight."

"We, or at the very least, you should indeed. I will certainly be drinking but do still need to make sure everyone gets to bed safely."

"Please let your hair down , I know you did the other night but go for it again, the guys will love you for it." Penny squeezed his hand.

"I will don't worry, am looking forward to it. I suppose you'd like to see some cleavage this evening?"

"Definition of a silly question Pen!"

"Oh I know, made you smile though, without having to flash you which would get me in a lot of trouble here." Jeremy swerved and laughed.

"Did Penny say something unladylike?" Andy's voice came over the radio.

"Yes I did," Penny replied smirking. "His tolerance is even lower than your's Andy." Laughter came from all directions.

"Tease," Jeremy huffed.

"Always and you love it."

"I do indeed, keeps me on my toes." They had a laugh, chatting, winding each other up, relaxing. Eventually Andy came over the radio.

"Penny are you taking the closing shot outside the hotel?"

"Yes please, is Marius meeting us there too?"

"I invited him to join us so hopefully. We're just about on the edge of Cairo now, once we hit the hotel, everything out and pile it all up. Anyone who wants to go to the Cairo Museum, meet in the foyer at 2.30. Dinner is booked for eight." 

They made their way into Cairo and finally pulled up outside the Nile Ritz-Carlton. Marius was waiting outside for them. Everyone jumped into action, emptying the vehicles, Penny convinced that the equipment had multiplied over the trip as the piles grew. Everyone crowded in to take their places, grinning, looking tired but tanned and happy. Tarek took shots including Penny in her usual place. The foyer was stunning and she again wished she'd not been camping for the last two nights. Doing her thing as the mount of equipment gradually vanished into the meeting room. Jeremy organised their bags into their suite and having agreed to meet the others for lunch in half an hour, then she joined him once finished.

"Undressing in the bathroom I think like we did in Luxor, keep the sand out of the bedroom," Jeremy suggested, leading her through the suite. Clothes hit the floor quickly and Penny undid her plaits while Jeremy switched the shower on. They both groaned in delight under the deluge of hot water, just standing before starting to wash each other. 

"Oh so much better, I don't feel gritty anymore," Penny commented.

"Or sweaty," Jeremy added. "I know we were going to do this individually but it is slightly faster together."

"I'm hungry, time for lunch but it does mean getting out of the shower," she sighed.

"It does but if you are wanting a swim when we get back, there will be another shower later, and as many shared showers as we want at my place."

"Very true, we can indeed." Jeremy shut the water off, they dried off, he shaved quickly and dressed in clean clothes. Penny re-plaited her wet hair into a single plait and they headed down to the Sweet Boutique cafe. They were surprisingly faster than James or Richard, so joined Andy and Iain, ordering toasted sandwiches with fries and drinks, Penny couldn't help glancing at the patisserie counter, making Jeremy smile. They all tucked in enthusiastically, not that they hadn't all been enjoying the local food but sometimes a sandwich hits the spot. They all indulged in cakes and hot drinks. Returning to their room for her camera and handbag, Penny slid her folder into her bag, just in case, knowing the three of them. 

Three quarters of the crew decided to come along, despite not being needed for filming. They all fitted into the crew cars and it was a quick drive over the Nile to the museum. Andy sorted out the tickets and a permit for Richard and Penny's cameras, in case he wanted to drop any stills into the end of the edit or on the website. The crew went off in their own directions, some hunting down the mummy galley or other areas. Penny made a bee-line for the new wing, with the Four Boys, Jeff and Iain on her tail. They took their time exploring all of the incredible treasures that had been packed into Tutankhamun's tomb. The detailing on everything, the gold leaf was incredible. Richard noticed a hinged folding camp bed, Jeremy was examining a racing chariot, while James found musical instruments. Penny stealthily took photos of them. They gradually made their way to the most famous exhibit, the Golden Head, standing fanned out in front of it, just staring in silence at the sheer size and workmanship.

"It is almost unnerving, like you are looking him in the eye," Richard muttered.

"It is one of the most iconic things in the World, I could gaze at it for hours," Penny sighed. Eventually they tore themselves away. Penny revisited the jewellery she remembered previously, in awe of the delicate creations, the jointing on a huge collar necklace so that it would lie snugly over the neck and shoulders. She rejoined the Boys at the gold sarcophagus, with incredible engraved detailing. While they were looking at the concentric painted boxes, with the Book of the Dead painted on it, Penny noticed one of the security guards watching them very carefully. He used his radio and soon a gentleman in a suit arrived and approached them. She nudged Andy.

"They've been spotted, incoming, possibly the curator or PR." Andy registered the guy and intercepted him. They had a discussion, Andy brought him over and introduced him to the Boys. Plenty of handshaking ensued and he posed with them for a photo for Penny. Andy agreed that they would pose for some official photos for the museum before they left. They took their time then visited other parts of the museum that they were interested in. Penny headed for the gift shop wanting to pick up a few things and offered to let the curator know that they would be heading out soon. She texted the rest of the crew to give them the heads up and see whether they had had their fill as well. She found a book on Tut's treasures, which she'd hoped to. Asking to speak to the curator in the shop, she explained who she was and he arrived quickly. Ringing Andy to check on where they were, there was a problem.

"They are stuck in a mound of fans in the central hall, may need some Miss Penny action if they can't escape soon," Andy warned.

"There appears to be a slight problem," she explained to the curator. "We may need a couple of your guards please. I'll need a bit of back-up for my usual strategy." She got her folder out of her bag, hid the camera away and was very glad to have had a shower and clean clothes, rather than desert dust covered. They arrived at the central hall, a huge open space with giant statues on display and could see the crowd. Texting Andy that she was here, he tried one last time to extract the Boys, without any luck, but did manage to get Jeremy to spot Penny over their heads, he nudged James and Richard to her presence. Squaring her shoulders, Penny took a deep breath and with a guard on each side, started to make her way through the crowd, apologising to the fan. Getting to the Boys, she turned to face the fans, explaining that they were very grateful for their interest but the Boys had further appointments to keep and to look out for the GT Special that they had just finished filming here in Egypt. The guards held a path through the fans and they escaped, following Penny and the curator to the front of the museum, where they posed for official photos. Most of the crew were waiting outside for them, the guards escorted everyone to the cars, Andy texting the missing crew and leaving one behind for them.

"God that takes guts Pen," Jeremy commented admiringly, she just smiled at him.

"Simply doing my job. Try helping to break up a fight between two six foot sixteen year old boys and disperse the crowd of hecklers. Happy people are easy," she shrugged. They all laughed at the idea of little Penny doing that. "I know I know I'm short but you don't think about that, you just get on with it. Thankfully the only time I had to physically pull two lads apart they were only twelve. My TA grabbed one, I grabbed the other, not soon enough for the first punches to be thrown, had sent a pupil for my Head of Department too. He was six foot two and once actually carried a boy out of my room in a headlock. You can use what is refined as 'reasonable force', the lad had already thrown punches. Was expelled after holding a teacher up against a locker by her throat with his forearm."

"What kind of school did you teach in?" James asked concerned.

"A fairly average one, catchment had both private and social housing in it. A proportion were on free school meals, as any school has." They arrived back at the hotel, Andy having got a text to say that the final few crew were on their way as well.

"Right who's up for a swim?" Penny asked.

"Rather have a drink," Andy replied.

"Pool-side bar, perfect solution," Jeremy replied. 

"See you all in ten?" Penny suggested and they all agreed and headed upstairs to change.

Penny asked Jeremy to put suntan lotion on her shoulders, once she'd put her strapless swimsuit on. He started to get distracted, she couldn't help humming as he kissed the back of her neck and round to side. As his lips stroked that sweet spot, she turned round and dragged him down into a deep kiss. For once it was Jeremy who pulled away first, sighing.

"Lets get down and spend some of our final hours with the guys round the pool," Jeremy suggested. Penny nodded.

"I know I know, want to make the most of the guys, will miss them." They got their stuff together and left.

Most of the crew were hogging the loungers round the pool but Richard had kept them a couple ready. Jeremy got a round of drinks for the five of them, while Penny got straight into the pool, joining Richard, Jeff and Iain.

"Did you enjoy the museum?" She asked Jeff and Iain. "I noticed you made yourself scarce when the fans descended."

"Do you seriously think we'd stick around? Have had years of practice at escaping even when weighed down by a camera," Iain laughed. "The museum was incredible, the detailing in things destined to be buried." 

"Could have spent all day in there exploring everything, but it was fascinating what they managed to stuff into that tiny tomb with Tut," Jeff replied. "Might go back tomorrow and take my time."

"Thinking of that do you want an alarm call tomorrow? Airport transfers are at 1pm," Penny asked Jeff. He thought for a moment.

"Just check with a call if I'm up by ten thanks."

"Right Richard what will the strategy be tonight and tomorrow?" She checked.

"If I haven't crashed out by 1am, drag me to bed, anything I drink is my problem. Ten tomorrow sounds good too," he replied.

"I'm going to the Islam Souq tomorrow, should you be in a fit condition to join me. I'm looking for inlaid boxes and hand-blown perfume bottles for gifts," Penny offered. They continued to chat before Penny headed off for a swim and Richard spotted his pint Jeremy had ordered, and climbed out. James eventually turned up as well and got stuck straight into his pint, as well as agreeing Richard's bed and wake-up times, as did Andy.

"How does it feel to know you've finished yet another Tour Andy?" Penny asked him.

"Well we all made it to the end, including the cars, no-one was arrested or injured, and the three of them didn't murder each other, which is always a relief. That feels great, however the edit lies ahead, after I've editted the Europe one, which I've not even started yet. The transcripts should be on my desk by the time we get back of all the waffle they had been spouting on that shoot. God knows how long it will take to get the transcripts back from this shoot. I need to get drunk tonight though, put me to bed by one if I've not passed out please."

"You all seem to be thinking along the same lines. Have you enjoyed it at all? There were times when it looked like you were having fun, only moments granted."

"Don't worry Pen, he always has that sad, stressed puppy look on him, you'll get used to it," Jeremy interjected.

"What do you expect, having to work with you for all these years?" James pointed out. "Andy had a head of thick dark hair before then, now look at him!"

"Not sure you can comment on the hair front May!" Richard laughed. Jeremy hastily tried to change the subject, much to everyone amusement. Penny got up, walked behind his lounger and kissed his bald patch.

"Et tu Pen?" He huffed as Richard rolled giggling on his lounger.

"Absolutely, you really think the afro was a better option?" She grinned.

"Thank you Penny, absolutely correct as usual, and put him in his place too," Andy said. James was looking decidedly smug, as was Richard.

"It is a joy to behold, even if I didn't think of it first, love to hear it," James crowed.

"I don't know why I work with you lot," Jeremy muttered.

"Because you love them as family and have all made a lot of money travelling the World acting like children and loving it," Penny retorted. The four of them nodded happily, laughing. "At least you lot don't have to sleep with him."

"You cheeky minx," Jeremy attempted to get up quickly from his lounger and grab at her, Penny was too fast for him and dodged behind Richard's. He kept trying to get at her, the crew had spotted what was doing on by this point and cheered Penny on. She nipped along the edge of the pool, Jeremy followed, not noticing Andy standing up, who promptly pushed him into the water, with a loud splash. He surfaced to applause from the whole crew, for Penny and Andy, who both took a bow then hi-fived each other and gales of laughter. Penny got a waiter's attention and ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Jeremy pulled himself up the ladder and shook water all over the four of them, like a large dog, before flopping on his lounger to dry off and have his pint.

"Kiff, did you have something to do with this?" Jeremy bellowed, after spotting money changing hands. Kiff walked over, imitating Jeremy's smug face.

"Of course I did. They both banned me from betting on how many times you and Penny would have sex on this trip, this was the option they gave me instead. They had until tonight to do it, why do you think the whole crew is actually round the pool, when they could be drinking in the air-con inside?" He laughed. Richard was still giggling and James let loose his full-throated laugh. Jeremy looked open-mouthed at Penny, shocked that she had actually been involved in the plan.

"I did warn you that I would help them prank you if asked to. You assumed that I would help you get them and not vice versa, besides rather this than his other bet!" She pointed out. He looked at her and burst out laughing delighted that she'd done it, no matter how foolish he had looked. She couldn't have found a better way to be part of the team in his eyes and he loved her for it. They all sat out drinking in the sun, when it started to set, some started to head upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"Coffee?" Penny asked as Jeremy opened the door.

"Please Pen," he replied as he walked into the bedroom. While the kettle was boiling, she downloaded her camera to her ipad to look at the shot. The sunrise, Alexandria, bookend and museum ones had potential, then she saw that Richard had been using her camera round the pool. It was all there, the chase, push, splash, hi-five, wet dog and uncontrolled laughter. She was grinning at them when Jeremy returned. Hastily putting it down, she made the drinks, but he spotted them before the screen saver kicked in. Flicking through them, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Bluetooth those to me will you, need to tweet!"

"Oh god do I need to be worried?" He had a worrying smirk on his face.

"Could get closer to outing us but no, I'm the one coming off worse in these." He posted the chase, push, splash, hi-five and wet dog shots with captions about being put in his place by a lovely lady and Wilman and them winning a bet with the crew that they couldn't do it. He never had a problem being self-deprecating if it was entertaining. They sat on the sofa relaxing with their drinks, chatting about the day. Penny emailed the bookend shot to Jo for the twitter feeds and the advice to check Jeremy's feed with the promise to tell her all about it when they got back. They shared a long shower, thoroughly washing each other, enjoying stroking warm slippy skin. Wrapped in towels, Penny sat at the dressing table taking her time over her make-up, even though it was only eyes and bronzer. Unwrapping her hair, it was looking like it would be particularly exuberant evening for her curls. She wore the turquoise maxi dress from their date night in Luxor. She fastened her Italian sandals and went back to the dressing table to put on her jewellery. She'd hooked on her Arabic silver earrings, slid on her cuff and was picking up her necklace when Jeremy stopped her.

"I think something else will go better than that necklace," he said.

"Really, which one?" She asked looking a little confused.

"This one," he handed her a small box. Penny opened it to find the silver ankh necklace that had caught her eye and distracted her in the Luxor jewellery shop. She gasped in surprise and delight. Taking it out of the box, she lifted her curls, he fumbled a little with the clasp but got it fastened. Turning her to face him, he touched the ankh gently.

"The perfect length, Richard was spot on with this being the right chain for you," he said quietly. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply, eyes damp.

"Thank you you darling man, this was so sweet of you, I love it. What a beautiful reminder of this incredible trip." They kissed intensely, starting to get distracted, until one of their phones beeped, getting their attention. It was Penny's, a reply from Jo.

_Great shots, can't wait to hear the context! Haven't forgotten about your flat, everything fine, fresh bread and milk waiting for you. Safe flight tomorrow. Jo x_

_Thanks Jo! Will let you know when we're all back safely. Px_

"Come on, you are missing drinking time Jeremy," Penny pointed out. She quickly put on her lipstick, packed her evening bag, picking up her camera and silk stole. She stopped to look at him, crisp white shirt bringing out his tan, navy jacket emphasising his eyes. She kissed him again, careful to not leave a mark. "What a gorgeous escort I have, looking very respectable for this fancy hotel. Let's go." He grinned at her and hustled her out of the door.

In the bar, she went straight to Richard and kissed his cheek. He saw the necklace and smiled. Jeremy arrived with their drinks, handing her a G&T. They were chatting when James and Andy arrived. Penny and Andy hi-fived each other again.

"He's tweeted the photos you took Richard!" Penny told him.

"Really? Got to comment on them," Richard dug out his phone and made silly tweets. James soon joined in the game.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them?" Jeremy asked Penny as she laughed at their posts.

"Nope," she shook her head laughing. "You asked me to stop you tweeting drunk, neither of them mentioned twitter criteria in the PA requirements." She decided to escape him and moved to one of the crew tables, sitting chatting with them, finding out their plans, buying rounds with them. Eventually Jeremy came over her as Andy was calling them through to dinner.

"Sorry boys, I've come to claim my lady to escort into dinner."

"You are a jammy bugger Clarkson," Iain replied. "What the hell can she see in you?"

"It's the size of my..." he tried to reply before Penny stopped him with her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think of finishing that comment unless you want to bunk in with Richard tonight!" She warned, to gales of laughter from the table.

"But you didn't know what I was going to say!" He protested.

"There was no way to finish that sentence I'd have considered acceptable. Now you mentioned dinner, I need some blotting before I can carry on drinking. See you guys in there." They walked away, following Andy, James and Richard. Passing through the foyer, Jeremy pulled her behind one of the pillars.

"I was going to say heart," he said quietly. She grabbed him and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Holding his face to keep his attention she replied.

"That was very acceptable, I love you." They kissed again, Jeremy pressing her into the pillar this time.

"Get a room," Jeff called as the crew came past laughing. Penny grinned and pushed him away to follow everyone. Richard called her over to sit with him, agreeing to tolerate Jeremy as well. Once everyone was seated, Andy stood up.

"Watch it everyone, Andy thinks it's eleven o'clock already!" Jeremy warned.

"Button it Clarkson, I've earned the right to do this and am still your boss!" Andy retorted. "Keep up the heckling and you'll find yourself on another biking tour." 

"Oh great idea Andy, let's do it, I'd love to see another country backwards," Iain heckled, all the sound and camera men laughed loudly.

"When you have all quite finished," Andy tried to resume control, "I was actually trying to thank everyone for the hard work. We have been relatively incident free, just the one breakdown, no serious injuries to any of the three of them for a change. This could possibly be the most cultural trip we've ever done. Considering how old these cars are, I'm still in shock that they all finished. I've not murdered any of them or you, and that spells success to me. Kiff has still made plenty of money betting on arguments. Iain, Penny and Tarek survived my driving. Richard ate food and actually tried a couple of new things, thanks to miracle-worker Penny. Marius kept us fed and sheltered in the desert. Tarek kept us safe. John and Emma treated the minor injuries and dodgy stomachs. Penny educated us, organised our rooms, sorry Iain, sent us to bed, got us up in good time, and rescued the Boys from the fans. I hope you've all enjoyed it as well and will join us the next time Jo offers you a contract. Just now eat, drink and remember that we have to leave for the airport at one pm tomorrow. Cheers!" Everyone made some noise of appreciation.

Brave waiters ventured in, taking food and drink orders. Jeremy and Penny were on rose, most of the rest of the table on beer. They were able to choose from menus from all of the different restaurants in the hotel. Almost everyone was well on the way to drunk by the end of the meal. Kiff was collecting winnings in drinks so was already drunk. Their private dining room has it's own bar area, everyone gradually filtered over to it. Penny was sitting on Jeremy's knee chatting to Jeff and Iain.

"I need the loo, Iain do you mind?" Jeremy asked, picking Penny up and putting her on Iain's lap.

"Careful mate, you might not get her back!" Iain retorted. Penny put an arm round his neck.

"Mmm, we bonded on this trip, he has an exceedingly comfy lap, as I already know," Penny smiled. Jeremy rolled his eyes and left quickly. Iain couldn't help looking at the view.

"I've had enough to drink and won't see you for a few weeks so can risk saying this, you have a fantastic chest Penny," Iain admitted.

"Thank you Iain, very sweet of you."

"Yep, it's a tough job to have to share Andy's car with you, but one of us has to do it," laughed Jeff. "At least you didn't have to handle her talking about using sexual favours to sort out the sulking in France! I spat water all over the seat and Andy swerved badly." Penny giggled remembering.

"Oh I couldn't resist saying that, Andy shouldn't have asked how I got them back on form."

"You didn't surely," Iain boggled.

"We were literally round the side of the cafe, when anyone could have walked round. Besides you really think he could be quiet?"

"Clarkson, quiet? As if!" Jeff spluttered.

"He's far too easy, only took a couple of kisses to turn his frown upside-down," Penny did her own smug face. Jeremy returned, with a fresh bottle of wine and pints for Jeff and Iain.

"Thank you for keeping her warm for me May..."

"Oh no you don't Clarkson, we're quite comfy here thanks," Iain replied.

"Actually my turn I think," Jeff stood up quickly, grabbing Penny's hand and pulling her over onto his lap. "The Europe survivors' club reunited." He and Penny clinked glasses laughing. "You're absolutely right Iain great view from here, just superb."

"Have the pair of you been ogling my girlfriend's assets while I was out the room?" Jeremy inquired. They both grinned nodding.

"Your fault darling, you can't resist looking down my dress if I'm on your lap, how can you expect them not to? Plus you wanted cleavage this evening."

"Of course I did, was a stupid question to ask any man!"

"Yep very," Jeff agreed, Iain nodded too. Jeremy poured a fresh glass of wine for Penny. Richard wandered over.

"How is getting Penny drunk going?" He asked Jeremy, much to the amusement of Jeff and Iain.

"It's amazing how fast you can go off a person Hammond," Jeremy replied. Richard just grinned at him and sat down with them. Penny promptly moved onto his lap, he wrapped his arms round her waist and she put an arm round his neck.

"Aww they are the right size for each other," James appeared behind Jeremy. 

"Only men are under the delusion that size matters," Penny replied. "Anyway Richard and I share a special bond."

"How does it feel to hear your girlfriend's views on size?" James crowed. "And watching her snuggle up on Hammond?"  
"I have nothing to feel inferior about compared to that short-arse," Jeremy insisted. Penny raised her glass to him in acknowledgement. 

"Should I take pity on him?" Penny asked Richard. He shrugged, kissed her cheek and helped her stand up. She resettled on Jeremy's lap.

"Sure you wouldn't rather have your own chair?" James asked.

"He's got better padding thanks, more comfy," Penny replied.

"Cheeky madam!" Jeremy tipped her off, but she landed on her feet protesting as everyone laughed.

"Honestly, he just can't take a compliment. Well while I'm up I'll ask you Gentlemen to excuse me." She picked up her evening bag and left to find the Ladies.

"What's it like to know your predecessor was a woman?" Iain asked. Jeff elbowed him. "Oh come on, you are all thinking it." They all shrugged and nodded.

"You expect me to answer that?" Jeremy replied.

"Yes, you are Clarkson!" Iain insisted.

"A little respect for Pen please," Jeremy insisted.

"The question isn't about her, it's about you."

"Well you all know how I feel about lesbionics," he grinned broadly. "Huge pressure though, trying to prove men are worth bothering with. Can't have done that badly, she's not left me yet, the mad woman."

"Well I hope you realise that as well as a queue of us ready to hurt you in imaginative ways if you hurt her, there's a bigger one waiting to replace you!" Jeff warned.

"Believe me I'd worked that out. You all treat her as one of the gang, which I'm delighted about, but respect her at the same time. The prank today was brilliant, any of you would do that to me and you lot helped as well. However be warned, she drives rubbish cars and will torture you with the fact!" They all laughed.

"Oh come on, can't be that bad," Iain insisted.

"Just ask her! I can only get past it as they are all petrol, and those incredible breasts."

"She keeps him in hand threatening to drive him in her Astra," Richard laughed.

"And it always works," Penny added smugly. "You knew exactly what I drove within five minutes of meeting me. Out of the three of you, you went there first. I like the 'incredible' adjective thank you." She sat back on his lap, sipping her wine. "Has the conversation finally got to cars then? You lot took your time!"

"Nope, just your terrible choice in cars," Richard commented, grinning.

"Hey I never said that they were the greatest, just cheap to run and what I could afford at the time. At least I've never had a Beetle! Miss Practical about it, it left more money for travel and photography equipment, before things like mortgage payments came along. I lust after an Aston or Jag like the rest of you, just never expected to get the chance to ride in one. It was like drooling over a film star, unattainable but fun to think about." They laughed.

"I can see that," Jeff replied. "We get to touch, shoot, listen to and sometimes drive these, even if it is only parking or refueling them after this lot have finished playing. It is easy to forget that the average person doesn't get to be that close to such beauties."

"Beemer for me," Iain commented.

"Ferrari," James sighed.

"Morgan, 911, Lambo, Zonda,..." Richard listed.

"You tart Hammond!" Jeremy laughed.

"You forgot an important one," Penny pointed out. Raising her hands like a conductor to co-ordinate them all, they chorussed.

"Oliver!" Gales of laughter started, Richard accepted in good grace.

"Head always turned by the latest throaty beauty to come along but always goes back to where he belongs," Jeremy said.

"Always," Richard nods happily, "and tomorrow, or first thing the next morning if we get back very late."

"Well I'm going to go and have a drink with Andy and leave you boys to your conversation," Penny got up, Jeremy refilled her glass and she wandered over to the other side of the room.

"Ah my partner in crime, still going strong I see," Andy greeted her with.

"I am indeed, leaving the Boys to their car conversations and Jeremy to do what he'd usually do without me."

"You are a good influence on him, he shouldn't necessarily do what he'd usually do without you! He is drinking less, sleeping better and looks happier, all of which make him easier and better to work with. As his oldest friend, I'm delighted and long may it continue."

"Very sweet of you Andy but you've had a lot to drink I suspect. I want him to be himself, now there must be something more interesting we can talk about." They chatted about Andy and Helen's holiday plans, what his kids were up to and what projects he had coming up, other than the editting of the two tour programmes.

The room slowly started to empty as people drifted off to bed. Marius had already bid his farewells, as had Tarek, after Penny had asked with she needed Arif to come to the Souq with her in the morning. The remaining men gradually all gathered together in the same area. Penny had moved onto soft drinks, keeping an eye on the time and the Boys conditions. It was nearing one am and only the stalwart drinkers were left. Andy had already departed after almost falling asleep in his pint. The conversation was waning, no-one wanting to be the one who gives up first.

"Well my dear Boys, it is later than you asked for but could I suggest going to bed?"

"I know the beds are big here but I'm not sure your's would fit all of us in it Penny," Iain grinned.

"In your dreams May," Jeremy retorted.

"Absolutely," Iain winked at Penny, who rolled her eyes at him jokingly.

"James, Richard, entirely up to you, but are you coming up?"

"What about me?" Jeremy huffed.

"Oh I'm not giving you the option," she smiled assertively, patting his face.

"I better had or I'll not be in a fit state to get on the plane tomorrow," Richard admitted, staggering to his feet. "Come on James, or you're falling asleep in that chair." Richard nudged him to get his attention.

"What...sorry...yes good idea, bed," he mumbled as Richard pulled him up. Penny stood and held her hand out to Jeremy, helping him to his feet as well.

"I'll see you lot some time tomorrow no doubt, I would recommend getting some sleep though at some point," she suggested.

"Yes Miss Penny," they replied. The four of them made their way slowly to the lift and to their suites.

"Ten still ok for me to check you are up?" Penny asked them both, who nodded. "Good night." She kissed them on the cheek and Jeremy opened their door.

"Drink?" Penny asked, heading straight for the kettle.

"Mmm, please same as you, back in a sec." Jeremy headed for the bathroom. Penny busied herself making a couple of mint teas then started to check around the suite for anything that needed packing. "Sit down and relax will you, there is plenty of time for that tomorrow." She turned round, seeing Jeremy settled on the sofa and joined him, sitting near him and swinging her feet onto his lap.

"Unbuckle them would you?" She asked. He ran his hands down her calves then undid the little buckles on her Italian heels, slipping them off and gently massaging her feet. She hummed happily.

"Nice?" He inquired, trying not to look smug.

"Oh yes," she sighed. "They are not uncomfortable to wear but that feels incredible. You are so good with your hands and I do like having my feet rubbed." She lay back with her cup in her hands, sipping slowly. 

"Is my kitty going to start purring?"

"Possibly but it takes more than my feet for that but I do suggest you don't start anything you are not in a fit condition to finish, I don't mind either way. It will be nice just to be back in a bed again."

"You'd really not mind?" Jeremy almost looked relieved.

"Of course not, was expecting to be putting you to bed very drunk to be honest," she laughed.

"Oh I am drunk, drunk enough to think that it would be a great idea. The mind is willing but the body isn't able. On any other night on a tour I'd be messing with someone's car right now," he explained ruefully.

"Just so long as you never mess with mine!" She warned, laughing.

"You know I'll never stop making fun of your cars until you get something decent right?"

"Of course I do darling, it is just you and someone's weakness. Have watched you do it for years with James and Richard, why should I be exempt? The crew use the DB11 and my taste in you in exactly the same way, am sure I'll end up giving them other things to use as well over time."

"You finished your tea?" She nodded. "Come on, let's go to bed Pen." Lifting her feet off his lap, she stood up and went into the bathroom, removing her make-up, brushing her teeth and so on. In the bedroom, she took off her jewellery, Jeremy unzipped her dress, pushing the straps off her shoulders then kissing the bare skin. He unclasped her bra as she pushed her knickers down. Climbing onto the turned down bed, she lay on her side.

"So here I am, already in bed and you've not even started yet, get that sexy backside in gear mister." He rolled his eyes at her but quickly sorted himself out, joining her in bed. She set her alarm. Pulling her into his arm, they kissed gently and she settled down to sleep on his broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably guess that I've finally returned to work post-lockdown and school holidays, I'd forgotten how exhausting a full day back at work proper was! The frustration of not having as much writing time has been intense but I've not forgotten our couple. Just a couple of much shorter chapters to go now.


	46. Cairo Sightseeing and the Flight to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final morning in Cairo, exploring the Souq, exploring in the airport Penny and Jeremy are photographed and tagged on Twitter. The flight home and Richard stays over with our couple.

Chapter 46 - Cairo Sightseeing and the Flight to London

Despite the late night, Penny woke before her alarm out of tour habit. Glancing at the clock, she realised that it was only just nine in the morning, still an hour before any of the others wanted her to check on them. She got up carefully, trying not to wake Jeremy, used the bathroom then popped a couple of paracetamol. She felt quite good considering it was a heavy night for all of them but a headache was edging round her head. Using her ipad, she checked them in on their flight home. Putting a large glass of water and tablets next to Jeremy, she climbed back into bed again, snuggling against him with a contented sigh. It had been a fantastic trip, so many incredible sights, wonderful local food, experiencing the culture, camping under the stars, mucking about with the crew, some of them becoming friends rather than just colleagues. She hoped it all came over as well on film as it had felt to her. Goodness knows what the Boys had been spouting on about to their mini-cams but if it was even half as good as the radio banter, it could be another classic from them. It was all in Andy's hands now and he knew exactly what he was doing. She drifted off again curled into Jeremy's side.

Jeremy woke up without an alarm going off. Penny was close and still asleep. He turned slightly and spotted the water and tablets, downing them quickly, mentally praising her for knowing him so well. In his opinion it had been a great tour, hot yes, in their old cars but Pen had made sure they were well catered for. He'd loved sharing a proper length tour with her, it had been very hard to keep his distance in the Sudan, but had given him the time to consider his feelings for her and he knew he wanted and needed her to be part of his life. She'd made him so happy the previous day when she suggested Sunday lunch with his kids, he understood how big a step it was for her. He loved his job and the adventures they had on the shoots, being able to do what he loved with his best mates and get paid for it, now he was luckier than ever and was even sharing it with the woman he loved as well. He wrapped his arms around Penny, carefully pulling her up so that he could kiss her. They still had some time before her alarm went off, not that he was up for sex, but they could still enjoy each other. He stroked her naked back, enjoying the feel of her breasts against him. Even before last night he'd know that they were a subject of conversation among the crew but couldn't help laughing a little at the blatant oggling from Iain and Jeff and knew Penny wasn't offended by it. He began to kiss her gently and she soon stirred in his arms.

"Mm, morning Jeremy," she muttered.

"Morning Pen darling." She snuggled even closer, sliding her left leg gently over his legs. He rolled them onto their sides and they tangled together, stroking casually and kissing, just enjoying the time to appreciate each other. "Thank you for the tablets and drink, you didn't leave them last night though?"

"No I woke up about an hour ago and didn't have the heart to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully."

"We would have had time to fool around if you had." Penny kissed him deeply before replying.

"Oh I know but you had a lot to drink and I thought the extra hour's sleep would do you more good. Plenty of time to fool around when we get back and on holiday. Would like to make the most of our last bit of time in Egypt."

"Oh god I've woken up the wrong woman."

"Ha ha. How about I do the alarm calls a little early, then we can shower and get some breakfast, they only serve until 11? I really want to get to the Souq, couple of things I need from there. I didn't really unpack yesterday anyway so that won't take long."

"Ok ok go and do your bit. I'd take plenty of tablets, they'll need them!" Penny threw on her kaftan and left with supplies. Andy was actually already awake, he accepted tablets anyway and confirmed it was the Culina for breakfast. James answered the door after a few minutes, hair all over the place. Richard took longer but did get up and was pleased to get tablets from her. Jeff was already dressed and ready to go down to eat.

"I'm up for the Souq after some food, if you still want to go Penny," he told her, she nodded.

"Thought you wanted to go back to the museum. Not sure Jeremy really wants to go, an escort would be great thanks," she replied. She returned to their suite and heard water running. Throwing her kaftan on the bed, she joined Jeremy in the shower, after tucking her curls under a shower cap. They quickly washed each other then dried, dressed and headed for breakfast, Penny's cropped trouser pockets full of tablets.

There was about half the crew in the Culina restaurant, enjoying as much of the buffet as their delicate stomachs could handle. Penny put the tablets in the middle of her table and headed for the fresh fruit selection. They tucked in, chatting about the previous evening and laughing at those in a sorry state that morning. By eleven Penny was ready for the souq, having done the little packing that was necessary. Jeff knocked on her door to collect her.

"Are you coming Jeremy?" He asked.

"I think Penny will be safe in your hands and Arif will be there as well, Richard may still be interested as well," he replied. Penny gave him a kiss and they left. Richard answered his door ready to join them and they met up with Arif in reception, who already had a taxi waiting. On the way Penny told Arif what she was looking for so that he could ask around for the best place to find them. The souq was lots of tiny shops off a roofed walkway. While there was some tourist tat, there was a clear artisan area and they soon reached a shop with wood inlay work. Penny found a stunning backgammon set and several small boxes. Arif quickly bartered with the seller, reaching a price Penny was happy to pay for them.

"The way you play, I'd have thought you have a set already Penny?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I do, this is a Christmas pressie for James, I thought it was something he'd really appreciate."

"He'll love that, for the workmanship if nothing else," Richard confirmed.

"Now for perfume bottles, for Jo and me," Arif directed them again. On the way they passed a shop with carved stone ornaments, a scarab beetle caught her eye. It was carved lapis lazuli, carved into a scarab beetle with hieroglyphs on the base. She couldn't resist it, loving the royal blue with golden flecks of pyrite in the stone.

"What is it made of?" Jeff asked.

"Lapis Lazuli, most of it is found in Afganistan. It was ground up and used for all of the blue paint we've seen in temples. Cleopatra used it for eyeshadow and it was the deep blue stripes in Tut's deathmask. Think of the journey it had made thousands of years ago!" Penny explained, paying for it. Arif directed them to the glassblowers. Penny, Jeff and Richard all bought them, carefully boxed to survive the journey home. They took photos of the souq before heading back, aware of the time.

Reaching the hotel at half past twelve, they thanked and tipped Arif then met up with the others in the Sweet Boutique for a quick lunch. Going up to their suite, Penny did a last sweep around the suite, including the safe, then rang for a porter to collect their bags. Meeting Jeremy in reception, he checked them out as she got the list of those not yet checked out and started knocking on doors. The equipment had been transferred out of the meeting room and the minicams had been removed from the star cars. Tarek's team would be dealing with the cars for them. Finding Andy he was happy for her to go ahead with Boys as soon as their transfer arrived, she gave him his boarding details and they would all meet in the lounge. James and Richard were down and ready, reception told her that their vehicle had arrived. The porter took out their bags and once she had made sure everything was loaded, she climbed in next to Jeremy and told the driver to go to Terminal 3. Sitting back in her seat she sighed.

"Well here we go Gentlemen, back to reality," Jeremy took her hand, interlacing their fingers, stroking the back of her hand with thumb. They all watched the city go by in silence for about ten minutes before the conversation started up. Silly banter between them, still arguing about their cars, trying out ideas for the voice-overs. Penny couldn't help but laugh at how Jeremy could still be so protective over a car he didn't bond with, just to try and win an argument, but that was him all over. The antics of all three of them cheered her up no end and she was soon contributing to the banter.

The driver pulled up at the Terminal, Penny and Richard grabbed trolleys for them all and they loaded up as Penny settled the bill and a tip. The driver asked for a photo with the three of them, which Penny took with his phone. They quickly went inside, Penny looking for their check-in desk. Once checked in she reminded them to look purposeful and move quickly to actually get to security without being mobbed for a change. They did manage this, soon cleared through and found the Lounge. Penny texted Andy to let him know where they were and Jo to update her. Once settled, setting up a camp with all their stuff, Jeremy stood up and held his hand out to Penny.

"Fancy a browse in Duty Free? I don't think I can face a whole day of sitting down if I'm not driving for all of it," he suggested.

"Really? You want to take that chance?" Penny asked surprised.

"Yeh, let's take a walk on the wild side."

"Ok just let me get the folder out," she went to her camera bag.

"You don't need it, I'm going for a walk with Pen my girlfriend, not Miss Penny my PA."

"Well if you are sure?" He nodded, so she just picked up her handbag and boarding passes. Taking her hand they went through to Duty Free. At first she was hyper-aware of everyone around them, waiting for someone to come up to them or poke a camera in their faces. Jeremy was making silly comments to try and make her laugh and she started to relax. Stopping at a jewellery counter, she noticed an unusual ring and asked the assistant to see it. It fitted her right ring finger perfectly and she showed it to Jeremy. The band was white gold with yellow gold edging and on the front was a rose gold panther prowling across it. 

"A panther, not quite a lion but it does suit you and fits too, do you like it?" He asked, holding her right hand and stroking the ring with his thumb.

"I love it, will take it please," she said to the assistant, handing over her boarding pass and credit card. It was boxed up and put in a bag. "Thank you," Penny smiled at her. They wandered around people watching as much as anything. 

"What about a little something for Liz? Does she have a sweet tooth?" Penny asked.

"Oh very much so, what were you thinking of?"

"Baklawa, they usually have fancy boxes of it in the airport."

"Good idea." They continued to browse and found some. Having done a full circuit of Duty Free they strolled back to the lounge again. The crew had arrived by this point so it was getting quite noisy. Penny had the Boys pose by an Egyptair sign and took a picture and emailed it to Jo so that she could tweet that they were on their way home. Jeff then took Penny's phone and took another of Miss Penny and Her Pupils, which also went to Jo. Penny was listening to the conversations going on around her and writing Miss Penny's Diary. Andy realised what she might be doing and asked to read some of it. Handing over her ipad, she watched his face, hoping she'd pitched it right. He grinned at her.

"I like it, the slightly patronising tone about their antics and banter, you can almost hear your eyes rolling at them. Adding your behind the scenes photos, we can put it up on DriveTribe once the programme goes live. Any chance you remember enough to do one for the Europe Tour? We can use it in the same way."

"I'd love to Andy, did think about starting a Miss Penny Twitter account as well, what do you think?"

"Oh we could get some good banter going between all of the accounts with that. I'll get Jo onto it when we get back, get it verified so you get the blue tick. Just make sure Jeremy doesn't hack into it!" He turned round to everyone. "Boys, Miss Penny is going onto Twitter!"

"Excellent, that will be fun!" Jeremy rubbed his hands together at the prospect of some new games on Twitter.

"We'll give you a proper launch with plenty of photos," Richard grinned. One of the hostesses supervising the lounge, approached the group and asked whether they would like some afternoon tea, there was still an hour before they could board. Penny asked the crew and confirmed that they'd all like some. Tea and coffee, finger sandwiches, small cakes and scones all soon appeared for them to help themselves to. Penny continued to take pictures of the crew and Boys. Once they had finished eating, she was looking over the itinerary and realised they would be getting back to the office to collect their cars after eleven at night. She went over to Richard.

"Richard, it is going to be very late by the time we get to our cars, do you want to stay over with me and Jeremy and drive home tomorrow morning?" She offered.

"I can always use my flat Penny."

"Oh I know but I've got fresh bread and milk and a big pack of bacon in, unless you can't bear the sight of us any longer," she pointed out.

"You make an excellent argument Penny. Sounds like a better idea than driving home tired. I think that I can cope with the pair of you for another night, thanks, will give Mindy a buzz now." Richard went into a quiet corner and rang Mindy. Penny got Jeremy's attention.

"We're looking after Richard tonight rather than him driving home really late," she explained.

"Good idea Pen, nice of you, even if it means he cramps my style later." She hit his arm playfully then Andy got everyone's attention.

"Before we start to board, just wanted to say that those of you based in the office do not need to go in tomorrow. We've still finished this tour slightly earlier than I budgeted for so take a long weekend, extra long for some of you who have leave booked as well. Thank you again for all your hard work." There were cheers from the crew and applause from Penny and the Boys. Penny quickly reminded everyone to continue taking their tablets for another week. The hostess approached to say that business class would be boarding soon and they should all make their way to the gate now. Andy thanked her for everything and they gathered up their belongings. Penny handed Richard and James their boarding cards then Jeremy took her hand and they all made their way to the gate.

The plane was smaller than their outboard one, just four seat across in Business Class. Penny was by the window, with Jeremy on the aisle, Andy across from him and Richard beyond, James was behind Jeremy. With any luck the spare seat next to James would remain empty and Penny had offered him another backgammon match. They were all settled and the crew started to come past to their seats.

"Pen, why don't we leave your and Richard's cars at the office and just go back to your place in mine? Would be simpler to park," Jeremy suggested.

"I like that idea, you can take us to get the cars tomorrow morning,"

"Richard, you can have a few drinks, Jeremy is going to drive us back," she called across to him.

"Great thanks mate!" Richard said to Jeremy. "Very nice of you, almost suspiciously so."

"Oh thanks a bunch Hamster, was trying to do something nice for you!"

"Sorry, thank you, oh and thanks Penny, Mindy thought it was a good idea my staying over too."

"You know that you are always welcome to stay Richard." The air hostess came around getting their drink orders. They were served their drinks and Andy proposed a toast.

"Here's to another successful tour in the can."

"Here, here," Jeremy agreed and clinked glasses with the others. They finished their drinks by the time the plane doors were closing. Switching their phones off, they prepared for take-off. Jeremy took Penny's hand, interlacing their fingers as they taxied along the runway. Leaning over he kissed her gently and she smiled at him.

Once in the air the dinner menus were handed out. More drinks and soon they were eating. Once the trays were cleared away, Penny moved to sit with James, Jeremy, Andy and Richard had already resumed their usual heated debate. They started up a new game of backgammon, chatting about James and Sarah's holiday plans. Eventually Jeremy knelt up in his seat and looked over at the pair of them.

"Mind if I reclaim my lady May?"

"Well if you absolutely can't cope without her for a moment longer, I suppose so. You always have to spoil something civilised don't you Clarkson," James replied. They packed up the game and Penny returned to her seat as James got a book out to read.

"Bored of talking to your mates? Didn't think that that was possible!" She commented. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Penny slipped off her trainers, curled her feet under herself and leaned against Jeremy, who slid his arm round her shoulders.

"Fancy going to your Italian tomorrow evening?" He asked.

"Mmm that would be lovely yes thanks," she smiled. "It is a nice restaurant isn't it."

"Very and pleasant to have a decent place so close. On Saturday I'll head home, get started on the washing and do some shopping for Sunday lunch, if you are still up for having lunch with my kids?"

"Oh I'm still up for it, I'd like to meet them. I'm ready to now. Was thinking of making a cheesecake, would that be suitable?"

"Cheesecake, absolutely," he grinned.

"You have a point about washing, just the odd thing needs doing! What day do we go away?" 

"We fly on Thursday, so in the office for a couple of days then we're off, apart from your weight allowance I'm not telling you much more. Hot weather, some nice things for evenings, I suspect you won't bother dressing, in clothes that is, during the day most days. I'm not even telling you how long we're away for, see you are not the only person who can be evil," he winked at her.

"You are loving this aren't you?" She huffed.

"You have no idea how much," he grinned. "I've had so much fun putting this together, I want to make it a trip of a lifetime. You deserve a decent holiday after so long without one and especially after how hard you've worked on this tour. We'll be guaranteed privacy too, one of the reasons I chose it."

"Do you need to do any writing before we go?"

"My editors should have enough but knocking out a couple of spares wouldn't hurt to have in reserve. It would take the pressure off when we get back."

"No problem. So you're happy to stay at mine tonight and Friday?"

"Of course Pen, then you can stay at mine on Sunday and we go into the office from there on Monday."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "Still leaves me a couple of days to pack." They continued to chat for the rest of the flight, Andy and Richard joining in at times. The flight passed surprisingly quickly this way and they were soon preparing for landing. 

As the plane touched down, they could hear a cheer from the main cabin and couldn't help laughing, knowing that was the crew celebrating being home. They started to switch on their phones, a flurry of beeping notifications landed on all of them. While taxiing to the gate, Penny got a text from Jo.

_You and Jeremy might want to check out Twitter, you were photographed in Cairo airport! Jo x_

_Thanks for letting us know. Just landed at Heathrow. Px_

"Erm Jeremy, check your twitter, Jo's just texted me, we were photographed in Duty Free and you must have been tagged on it," Penny warned. They all logged on and saw a clear photo of the pair of them wandering hand in hand through Duty Free, then another at the ring counter where Penny was trying on the ring and showing her hand to Jeremy. The location of Cairo airport was clearly labelled in the post. Some of the comments linked Penny to the photo in the Star taken on their London date night and a few to the photos the Boys had all been tweeting as teasers. Someone had claimed that she was part of the GT team. No-one had put her full name to it, so clearly her profile on DriveTribe had not been well read, she couldn't help a little grin at this.

"You ok Penny?" Richard asked, not able to read her expression.

"Yes actually," she chuckled. "We couldn't hide forever and we didn't exactly try to in Ethiopia or Egypt either, the posts just may not have been in English!"

"That's my girl," Jeremy hugged her and kissed her.

"You going to post something explicit then?" Andy asked.

"I'm ruminating on exactly what to say, but yes I am going to say something. Will let you know when I do Andy," Jeremy replied. "Something we're both comfortable with."

"I doubt I'll be recognised by myself, just when this one is around. I just feel sorry that some journos are going to think that it is news, with everything that is going on in the World, politics and so on," Penny shrugged. "Hope it won't stop my Miss Penny act working though!"

"Oh god, I'd not thought of that!" Andy said, to laughter from the Boys. The plane stopped and they all gathered their bags together. "Right here's a strategy, we do this as a team, we'll go through the airport en-mass, the whole tour team together." He texted the guys and they agreed to catch up as fast as they could. Standing up they took their time when the doors opened, allowing the rest of Business Class out first. Once off the plane, Jeremy walked with his arm over Penny's shoulder, all of them chatting and laughing together, clearly relaxed. They quickly cleared immigration and went down to Baggage Claims, several of the crew bagging as many trolleys as possible. Richard, Jeremy and Penny managed to get all of their bags onto two trolleys, which Richard and Penny pushed, allowing Jeremy to continue to keep his arm round her shoulder. They waited until all of the crew bags and equipment had arrived, took a deep breath and moved the procession out into Arrivals.

For a late weekday evening the Arrivals hall was surprisingly busy, they were of course not the only flight arriving at that time. At the end of the line Penny could see a couple of drivers waiting with signs. There were a couple of flashes and shouts of "Clarkson", "Jezza" and a very polite "Jeremy", he recognised the voice of the last one, a Times correspondent he'd worked with at some point. He acknowledged the calls with a wave of his free arm. The voices started to ask who Penny was so Andy took control.

"This is not a press conference, my team," he put heavy emphasis on the word 'team', "and I have had a long trip and would like to get home. This really isn't the time or place to get into anyone's personal life, should someone decide to tweet anything, then that is on their own head. There will be no exclusive interviews or comments. Thank you for the welcoming committee, it is gratifying that the British Press is still so interested in a bunch of Old Farts."

"Speak for yourself Andy," Richard commented indignantly and the Press laughed. They were allowed to continue to their drivers. This time the signs read 'Miss Penny and Her Pupils' and 'Wilman's Rabble'. Andy turned round and looked at everyone.

"Who?" Penny grinned.

"Call it payback, I persuaded Jo to do it, don't blame her," she replied. Jeremy, James and Richard started laughing loudly, getting people's attention.

"She got you again, love it Pen!" Jeremy gasped while bent double with laughter. Penny took her time saying goodbye to those crew who were not office-based, then everyone followed their respective drivers. They quickly loaded up their gear and flopped into seats, Jeremy grabbing Penny.

"Sorry Hammond, I'm starting a new tradition, she's mine,"

"Spoilsport, Penny is fun to share a backseat with."

"Penny does have a mind of her own, James would you care for company on our next trip?" Penny commented.

"Always a pleasure, I'd be delighted," he replied.

"Where are you back from Mr Clarkson?" The driver asked politely.

"Ethiopia, the Sudan and Egypt, it was a long run. How far did we go Pen?"

"About two and a half thousand miles I believe."

"Any breakdowns? I love those," the driver asked.

"Yes me," James sighed, they all laughed.

"What were you driving?"

"Seventies cars popular in Africa and sourced there," Richard explained.

"Surprised you didn't have more problems then," the driver commented.

"So were we to be honest," Jeremy replied.

"Should be out for Christmas, but the exact date is at the whim of Amazon of course these days," James said. The driver left them to it, chatting quietly between them.

"When are you seeing Sarah?" Penny turned to ask James.

"She is away with work too until Sunday, someone has dropped off a few basic supplies for me this afternoon though."

"Oh good, Jo has done the same for me," she smiled. The driver reached their building and Jeremy directed him into the carpark, opening the barrier with his pass, then pointed to their cars. Jeremy unlocked the Aston, he and Richard loaded it up while Penny signed the invoice for the driver. James put his luggage in the Panda and turned to give Penny a hug.

"Thanks for a great trip, you did exactly what I needed of you, as well as becoming a good friend, see you Monday," he said quietly. Richard and Jeremy looked on surprised. "Chaps, see you Monday," he raised a hand to them and climbed into his car. Making sure the boot was empty, Penny closed it and hammered on the back to tell the driver they were clear.

"Right let's get to Penny's," Jeremy suggested, he let Richard into the back then he and Penny climbed in. "Ah the joy of being back in a decent car again." He drove easily through the quiet night streets to Penny's flat, pulling into her parking space. Emptying the car as fast as they could, it still took several trips. "Remind me again why you chose the top floor again Pen?" He puffed.

"The light and space and loft," she replied.

"She always has a sensible and logical answer for you Jez, not sure why you bother," Richard laughed.

"Oh it can be such fun," he grinned. They finally had everything upstairs, the car and front door locked.

"Right who wants what to drink? Hot, soft, beer, wine or gin?" Penny offered.

"A gin would hit the spot right now," Richard replied, Jeremy agreed.

"G&Ts all round, and some snacks as well I think," she said, heading for the kitchen, after kicking off her trainers. She took the bacon out of the freezer to defrost overnight.

"This really looks like a home now Penny," Richard commented as she returned with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"Thanks, still have some work to do, like get things on the walls, but it is coming together nicely." She sat cross-legged at the opposite end of the sofa to Jeremy, Richard in the armchair.

"You know I never actually looked at the table, it is all carved," Jeremy picked up the tray to see the whole design. There were three square sections on the top, with a border, carving down both legs, across the feet and stablising bar running between the legs.

"It is Nigerian, we brought back one for each set of parents, my brother has the other, Mum and Dad have a larger version, plus a round one and trunk at their place. All handcarved, a local very hardwearing wood. I just take it for granted now, which is a shame. My parents' place here is a massive mix of African, Arabic and Asian furniture and ornaments. It was only when friends came round I'd remember that not everyone has ceremonial swords or silk rugs on the walls, carved heads on the sideboard, brass coffee pots or fondue sets on the window sill. I seem to be starting my own mixture from my travels, such as my Moroccan Pottery or rug."

"We really don't take advantage of collecting things from our travels, joke gifts to break but never something proper and Oliver doesn't count," Richard admitted. They sat chatting until almost one am, when yawning started. Penny got up to find towels for Richard and glasses of water for everyone. She kissed Richard's cheek and gave him a big hug, then joined Jeremy in her room.

"Home finally," she said, undressing as she walked towards him. "Don't panic, no expectations with Richard just next door, I don't know how thick these walls are and I have no desire to keep quiet with you."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, we've not since Luxor and I don't plan to be inhibited or want to worry about Richard realising, much as I adore him, it is not something I wish to share." She finished undressing and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her waist. "That doesn't mean I won't help you, should you feel the need." He started to undress, a smirk on his face. "Oh yes, it does look like you need me."

"Well what do you expect when you lie there with your incredible breasts on display like that and remembering how blatantly everyone was looking at them last night!" Penny grinned at him, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm sure Richard has heard you over the years, in cheap hotels or tents, just as you might have him, now are you coming to bed or not? He has a double to himself, you could always bunk in with him." Jeremy snorted and climbed into bed, pulling her against him. 

"Tease," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled her lobe.

"Always," she replied, returning the favour. They kissed deeply, gradually increasing the intensity until Jeremy couldn't help shifting his hips against her. Trailing her fingers over his broad chest, they meandered south before lightly tracing patterns on his swollen shaft. "Now do I have to keep you quiet kissing you, while I use my hand, or can you manage to keep quiet while I use my mouth? The choice is yours, if you can still think straight of course."

"God Pen, you'll be the death of me one day, you know I adore everything, don't force me to think right now," he moaned. She grinned, kissed him deeply again then slid down the bed and took him between her lips. He bit his lip to stifle a groan, pressing his head back in the pillows. She reached up, capturing his hands, interlacing their fingers to connect them and began to work him carefully, slowly swirling her tongue round his shaft and under the head. She flicked over his slit, tasting his precome and his grip tightened. Bobbing slowly up and down, he slid between her lips, before she began to suck.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," he gasped. She gave him some respite and started to move up and down, letting him move his hips and control the action. Releasing her hands, Jeremy wound one hand into her curls and the other held her cheek. She looked up, he was panted but looking at her with a look of adoration on his flushed face. The hand from her cheek searched for her's again and she rejoined their link. She could feel he was close and worked him carefully as he liked. Sucking harder, his hips stuttered and he let go with a deep groan. She kept moving gently until he was still, then slid up the bed and took him in her arms, kissing him tenderly.

"So good, even just the sight of you taking me in your mouth, my mad woman," he sighed.

"Absolutely I am, was a purely practical decision, I'd not have to change the sheets this way," she said straight-faced. He looked at her and gave a loud full-bellied laugh.

"Well it is a novel reason for giving a blowjob and not one I've heard before, I love you Pen, every mad aspect of you," he grinned, holding her tight. "Sure you don't need anything?"

"I want to wait until we can take our time and it isn't too late, I'm good at waiting, five years remember. Plus no audience of course. Now let's get some sleep darling." He kissed her tenderly again then settling with her head on his chest and body curled round him, they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did buy the same ring at Cairo Airport. Missed out on the Souq as I was too ill but others in my group bought perfume bottles, which were beautiful.


	47. Back to Reality, Date NIght, Meeting Jeremy's Kids and Going Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been spotted and tweeted about at Cairo Airport, Jeremy finally tweets properly about Penny, with the help of Richard. They go out for dinner at their usual Italian, exchange gifts, take time to enjoy being alone together. Preparations for their holiday and Jeremy cooks Sunday lunch for Penny and his kids.

Chapter 47 - Back to Reality, Date Night, Meeting Jeremy's Kids and Going Public

Penny woke up to the sound of someone in the shower, but Jeremy was still sound asleep beside her, then she remembered Richard. She slid out of bed and threw on her dressing gown. Opening the lounge curtains, it was flooded with light and she remembered exactly why she bought this flat. Hearing the bathroom door open, she called to Richard.

"Morning, just come in here for a sec Richard." He appeared with one towel wrapped round his waist, a second round his neck as he dried his hair. "Just look at this light, you couldn't properly see it when I was moving in. Did you sleep ok?" He grinned.

"Looks fantastic and yes thanks, you?"

"Oh yes, love that first night back in your own bed. Bacon buttie or healthy cereal?"

"Oh bacon please, missed a bit of bacon after all that time in Muslim countries."

"Ok will rouse his lordship and get it on."

"Penny I've asked you not to share your sex life with me!" He grinned.

"Dry your ears out mister, rouse not arouse and the bacon not him, I think you've got a one track mind and need to spend time reconnecting with your wife!" She cuffed him round the head. "Now go and finish your hair or no amount of product will sort it out."

"Yes Miss Penny."

"This isn't what I was expecting to find this morning," Jeremy stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, arms folded, eyebrow raised. Penny and Richard looked at each other and dissolved in giggles. "Do I have to be the grownup today?"

"Well it would make a change from me doing it all the time," Penny retorted. "I called Richard in to see the light and we got distracted and talking."

"Let's allow Richard to put some clothes on now shall we. While I've seen him like this many a time, I'd rather you weren't," Jeremy suggested.

"Worried she'll see something she likes?" Richard quipped.

"No, am confident she likes what she already has." 

"When you've finished the measuring boys, I'll put the bacon in the oven and you pair can keep an eye on it while I shower," Penny instructed. She laid out the rashers and put it in the oven, had a quick shower and pulled on denim cut-offs and a royal blue singlet, plus her ankh necklace. She took over from Jeremy in the kitchen, while he had a shower. Setting the table, she made a pot of tea and cafetiere of coffee as well as orange juice. Brown sauce and tomato ketchup waited on the table. Opening the oven, the bacon was ready, the smell would soon bring the boys to the table. Making up the butties, Penny put them on the table, with the milk and sugar for their drinks. Suddenly remembering, she dug Mindy's jewellery out of her camerabag and put it by Richard's place. 

"Breakfast is ready, hurry up or I'll be eating them all," she called out. They both turned up very quickly. Soon they had drinks and were chatting over the food.

"Thanks for remembering about the necklace, would have been a bit embarrassing to go without it! As well as looking after it for me, of course," Richard said.

"Not a problem at all," she smiled.

"Now what are you going to tweet Jez?" Richard asked.

"What about a simple photo of us with something like 'The special person in my life'?" Jeremy suggested. "It doesn't give your identity specifically, but makes it clear that we are together. What do you think?"

"I like it, can live with that," Penny smiled.

"Surprisingly subtle for you, was expecting something like 'My new squeeze'. So which picture?" Richard asked.

"'Squeeze'? Seriously, I'm not that bad Richard. I was wondering whether you could suggest a photo actually."

"Those ones Iain took of you at Blue Nile Falls were great, or I did at the Sudanese Pyramids, Penny where is your ipad?" Richard asked. She handed it over, he quickly scrolled to a shot at the Falls where Penny was half-turned looking up as Jeremy looked down at her. He turned it round to them. "The look on your faces says what your tweet doesn't need to." Jeremy looked at Penny, eyebrow raised, she smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Are you sure? We can't undo this once it is out there," Jeremy reminded her.

"I've got clean hair, reasonably dressed, you look tanned already, it is very clear that we are a couple from our faces, if we're going to do this, might as well be a nice shot that we control. I love that shot myself, have been tempted to get a print of it." She bluetoothed the photo to him. Jeremy loaded it up onto twitter with the caption then texted Andy to let him know it was out there. Richard liked it and commented with 'Very happy for you both', then texted James to let him know. Penny gave Jo the heads-up for the office, in case any inquiries were made there, she reassured her that the party-line of not commenting about staff personal lives would be used.

"Right now that we're all dressed, let's go and get our cars so that I can get home to Mindy," Richard suggested. Penny grabbed her handbag and keys, Jeremy his keys and security pass. Each took one of Richard's bags and they set out for the office. They loaded up Richard's car, he and Penny exchanged big hugs and kisses, Jeremy hugged him, thanking him for his support. 

"Are you coming straight back to mine?" Penny asked. "I need to get some food in on the way back."

"There is something I need to do first actually," he replied.

"Ok how about I pop inside and grab my spare keys from Jo, then you can let yourself in?" Penny suggested.

"Good idea, let's try and get in and out fast." Penny laughed, scanned in and opened the door. They tried to weave their way to Jo's desk but Jeremy quickly got grabbed. Jo was surprised to see Penny to say the least.

"Hi Stranger," Jo got up and hugged her.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this, we've just left Richard at his car and come for mine but I need my spare keys for Jeremy. We've both got stuff to do on the way back."

"Oh of course," Jo rooted around in her bag and found them. "Here you go, Penny."

"Thanks Jo and thank you so much for the shopping and keeping an eye on the place. We need to have lunch on Monday, catch up."

"Absolutely, already booked it in our diaries! Love the necklace, by the way." Penny touched it and smiled.

"Jeremy, after some sneakiness from Richard. Well I'd better drag Jeremy away or he'll never leave the office today! See you Monday." It wasn't hard to find him, she just followed the noise. He was in the centre of a group, regaling them with a story about sabotaging Richard's car in Aswan. He reached the punchline and everyone laughed. Penny got his attention and reminded him that they had to go.

"Sorry folks, see you all Monday, my Lady awaits," he grinned broadly. Throwing his arm round her shoulder, they left quickly. Penny handed him the spare keys.

"This isn't a permanent thing or pressure or anything, just a practical thing for today," she said hastily. He took her hand.

"I'm not seeing it as exchanging keys Pen, that is more of a moment than 'here you go', relax. Tweet was a big thing though. I'll see you later back at your's." Giving her a quick kiss, he jumped in his Aston and left. Penny drove home via the supermarket, she didn't do a big shop but they would spend a couple of days at her place as well as ingredients for her cheesecake. Checking the papers, the Star ran a picture from the Arrivals Hall showing Jeremy standing with his arm round Penny's shoulders as they walked through, with a caption 'Clarkson seen returning from a trip with the same mystery red-head he was spotted with in Covent Garden last month.' Penny bought a copy laughing to herself about old news. She texted Jeremy.

_The Star have a shot of us from last night, cropped so you can't see the rest of the team! Quite funny really the way they are trying to make something of it. Px_

Getting home there was a pile of post by her door, including a couple of parcels, she grinned to herself at her own surprise for Jeremy, Max or Jenny must have left for her. She put the food away and hid the parcels in the wardrobe to try on when he wouldn't arrive at any moment. Sitting down she couldn't resist checking twitter. Most comments were very positive, congratulating them, saying what a lovely photo it was of them and so on.

_Gutter press is always slow and wanting to warp the truth, glad it doesn't bother you darling. Jx_

_You ok if I put the same shot on facebook, let my extended family and friends know? My settings are high thanks to teaching. Px_

_Of course, go for it, we're out there now. Jx_

She logged on, it had been a while since she posted much, other than starting a new job in London as a PA in a production firm, she'd not been explicit with her friends. Uploading the picture, she posted.

_In a relationship with a lovely guy and very happy. Just back from shooting in Africa, with the Grand Tour crew, quite a whirlwind experience, plenty of desert camping and did loads of photography._

Crossing her fingers, she pressed 'Post'. Leaving it to filter out to everyone, she started to unpack, sorting her washing into whites, darks and colours, putting the biggest pile straight in the machine. There were a few unworn bits and pieces to go back in the wardrobe, as well as bags, shoes, scarves and so on. A few silk things were dry-clean only, googling, she found a local one and popped out to drop those in, they could be useful for the holiday, being very cool and light to pack. Getting back she put the empty bags in the guestroom wardrobe. Planning an outfit for that evening, she put Jeremy's bracelet in the right evening bag ready. She texted her parents and brother to let them know she was back and that the news was out about their relationship. Making a cup of tea, Penny curled up on the sofa and caught up with her friends' lives on facebook.

She was reading replies to her facebook post when he let himself in. He leaned over and kissed her.

"What you reading?"

"Responses from my friends and family on facebook."

"And?"

"Shock mainly, plus surprise leading to pleased for us eventually. All I'd said previously was that I was working for a production company in London, not who or what we did. A few jokey requests for autographs and was I sure that I knew I was doing. My extended family were under the impression that I was a terminal spinster, to the point where invites to events just said my name, not even 'and guest'. That was what was so hard about being with Kim, the slight look of pity that I was alone, couldn't find someone to love me when my cousins were all getting married and having kids."

"Married and kids doesn't guarantee love or happiness, trust me Pen!"

"I know Darling, I know, I'd always be sat with my two divorced aunts at weddings. My university lot are down to two of us left on the shelf, sort of lost touch with them due to Kim, trying to come up with excuses to not come to things because I was with her."

"Not an issue anymore, I'm not exactly the shy retiring type. Now lunch, what have you bought to tempt me with?"

"Couple of cheeses, pate, french bread and a dry white wine?"

"Oh yes very tempting. I'll lay the table." He held out his hand to help her off the sofa. Spotting the Star on the table, he looked at the picture and laughed at the blatant attempt at warping a picture with extensive cropping. Penny brought through the bread, butter and pate. He started cutting the bread as she returned with a cheese board and the wine. They tucked in, just chatting. Finishing they sat back in their chairs.

"Thank you for that, Pen, just a slight contrast from our recent diet."

"That was my plan," she smiled.

"I spoke to the kids, they are all on for Sunday and are looking forward to meeting you."

"Great, am looking forward to meeting them as well. Thank you for not pressuring me about it."

"I'm not the oaf remember, you needed to be ready in your own time. Pen you do realise that things are going to change now don't you?" He pointed out gently.

"Because I'm meeting your kids?"

"No our announcements. Your private life isn't going to stay particularly private, you need to be ready for complete strangers talking about you, judging you. Are you ready for information like Kim to come out?"

"If it does it does, I have nothing to be ashamed of, some explanations to my family but only about half a dozen people ever knew, such as Lynn, and she'd never say anything, Kim certainly won't so it would be one of the crew and I told them because of the level of trust between you all. You're not worried about it are you?"

"Me nah, makes me look even more manly, converting you back," he winked cheekily and she couldn't help but laugh. "Improves our diversity statistics in the office too."

"I have no doubt that some ex-pupils will try and make me look bad, no teacher has a perfect record of being liked, once they put it all together. I'd better talk to my brother, don't want him to get any grief, he doesn't deserve that."

"None of our families do but it can happen so it is worth warning him. I wish I could protect you from it all Pen, but the only way to do that would have been to keep you secret, to creep around, never being able to go out together. I promised you that wouldn't happen to you again. I'm proud to be with you and don't want to hide." Penny smiled, walked round to his side of the table, took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

"No regrets Jeremy, I knew the risk and it is worth it. You make me so happy," she reassured him.

"Do you have anything you specifically need to do this afternoon?" Penny shook her head. "Let's go to bed then, there is no-one to listen in on us now," he suggested in the low tone she loved.

"What an excellent idea," she held out her hand to him. They walked into the bedroom together. Arms wrapped round each other, Penny on tiptoes to reach him, kissing enthusiastically. Jeremy's hands slid under her singlet, stroking her back and sides, creating shivers of anticipation. Grabbing the hem, he pulled it over her head, sighing at the sight of navy blue lace against her lightly tanned skin. Turning them both around Penny walked him back until the bed hit the back of his legs and he sat down. Now that she could reach, Penny pulled off his tee-shirt, throwing it on the chair. She stood between his legs, kissing him deeply, fingers in his curls, as he stroked her back, then pulling her closer by her belt loops, they both sighed at the contact. He unfastened her shorts and pushed them off, spotting the matching navy lace knickers. Penny straddled his lap, pulling his face into her cleavage. He moaned in delight and immediately began to kiss and lick his way over her warm skin, his hands roaming her back. Penny ground into his lap, rubbing against the denim bulge, relishing the friction. She threw her head back and he kissed and licked his way up her neck, covering every inch of flesh available to him. Undoing the clasp, Jeremy pulled her bra off, moaning delightedly at the sight of her breasts. He never tired of it, drinking them in before diving in to worship them with his lips and tongue, while supporting her in his arms as she leaned back to give him access. Penny gasped as he caught her erect nipples between his teeth, nipping then tonguing them in turn, moving her hips against him.

"Oh god, so good, need you, need more," she managed.

"How flexible are you feeling today?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe. She pulled away a little to look at him, grinning.

"Very, did you have something in mind?" He smirked lasciviously, picked her up and laid her on the bed on her back. He stood up, holding her gaze, undid and pushed off his trousers and boxers, then gripped her knickers and pulled them off. Climbing onto the bed, he settled on top of her, both groaning at the feel of each other head to toe, aroused flesh to aroused flesh. Penny trailed her fingers over his back as he stroked her hair back from her face. Their kisses were deep, passionate, tongues dancing over each other, leaving them both breathless. Jeremy leaned his forehead on Penny's gathering himself, then pushed himself up onto his forearms.

"Remember how incredible it was when you wanted to try it with your feet on my shoulders?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I really enjoyed that, happy to do that again and again," she grinned, stroking his biceps.

"I can't help remember watching you doing yoga on the balcony at Lake Tana, it was very distracting," he commented.

"Ahh when my feet were touching the floor behind my head by any chance? The same thing that rather fascinated and distracted Richard?" She grinned. "You realise that was my goal, for you to see so you could work through the possibilities, if you weren't so tall I could get them round your neck."

"You minx, letting me think it was to work out the kinks from a long drive!"

"Oh yes that too, but I knew you'd end up watching me and putting that dirty mind of your to good use. We are on the same page here, but it will be very intense for both of us."

"It doesn't take much to start it working overtime, I've said it before, you are inspiring. You can always say no darling."

"There hasn't been anything I want to say no to, more and again but not no. I trust you completely." Jeremy kissed her again, trying to express how much he adored her and how excited she made him. Penny couldn't help moving her hips against his, trying to get some friction. She slid her legs from under his, wrapping her feet over his thighs. She ground against him, moaning in delight at getting some friction her swollen clit at last, he groaned at the contact and feeling how wet she was. Reaching between them, he guided himself inside her, kissing her deeply as he slid easily into her welcoming wet heat. Thrusting slow and deep, they explored each other again, reconnecting. 

Penny started to slide down the bed so that she was laid flat on the mattress. Jeremy raised himself up onto his knees, as she moved her legs round him until she was bent double, knees against her chest. Jeremy leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Ready?" He asked quietly, she nodded biting her lip in anticipation. Bracing his hands on the back of her thighs, he lowered himself carefully, sliding in. Penny started to pant and gasp almost immediately and he paused, his arms shaking at the effort. 

"You ok Darling?" She nodded.

"Feels so good, so intense," she gasped. He smirked.

"You are so tight, like you are gripping me in a fist, just amazing." He began to press forward again very slowly, looking deep into her eyes, seeing her pleasure and desire. Penny moaned loudly, her head pressing back into the mattress. He withdrew slightly and thrust again, getting the same reaction, smiling as he realised why.

"And there it is, a sensitive little spot that I can drive you wild with," he said low and soft in her ear, sliding in to his limit. Penny was panting as he kissed her deeply. "I can't stay still, you feel too incredible Pen." She nodded.

"Please need you..." she couldn't really move, it would all have to come from him and it wouldn't take long for either of them. Withdrawing as far as he could, Jeremy started to slowly thrust, finding a gentle pace that worked for both of them. He was panting from the tight heat of her, Penny gasping and keening from the repeated stimulation of her g-spot. Moments later she was clenching and rippling around him, moaning his name as she orgasmed, he stroked her face and hair, kissing her as she recovered, before starting to thrust again. He was sweating and panting with the effort of trying to keeping the slow pace.

"Faster...please more...so good," she begged, pulling him down to kiss him sloppily. He let go of his restraint and pounded into her.

"God...Pen...I can't...f." His head fell back as he groaned through his release, too far gone to realise Penny spasming for the second time. He pulled out, falling on the bed beside her, catching his breath for a moment, helped Penny stretch out again then enveloped her in his arms. They kissed lazily, still breathing heavily, stroking each other gently.

"Wow that was..." Penny tried to say.

"I know," Jeremy replied. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Great use of our words!" He laughed too at her comment.

"You'll be the death of me Pen."

"Oh but what a way to go! Now that would be headline news," she grinned as he groaned at the thought.

"God I need a nap after that."

"What no repeat performance? I'm ready to go again now," she asked, unable to keep a straight face.

"You'll be lucky to get anything from me for a week Missy!" She snuggled close giggly.

"Nap? Feel surprisingly and rather pleasantly exhausted," she suggested.

"You are? I did all the hard work, all you did was a bit of stretching! I could use a rest though and you're not the worst company in bed," he mock protested in that rant-ready tone he affected. Penny pretended to tickle him, then changed tack and kissed him slowly and tenderly, before settling close and connected. Holding her close, he watched her as her eyes closed to drift off. She made him feel at least a decade younger and excited him more than he could remember feeling for years. He never wanted to disappoint her but had his physical limitations. He couldn't keep awake much longer and was soon asleep himself.

Penny woke up, curled up on her side, Jeremy spooning up behind her, arm round her waist, nuzzled into her neck, snoring gently. She stretched carefully, her limbs feeling pleasantly lethargic, having no desire to get up yet. Turning over in, his arm still round her, she gently kissed his lips. Closing her eyes, she relaxed snuggled into his chest, surrounded by his smell. Her mind wandered, imagining being able to wake like this everyday, how content she felt. She'd been happy alone, she hadn't been lonely, was self-sufficient. She'd not had this sort of thing with Kim, being able to spend so much time together, working together, soon to go on holiday too. They had managed weekend getaways but not much more, most of their time was in their houses. She thought about when she was living with Dan, they worked for the same company but not in the same department, drove in together if neither had meetings elsewhere, but she wasn't content with what they had, she realised. Despite living together, there was no equality between them, she was never a priority to him. Knowing what bad looks like, helped her to understand how she shouldn't be treated. Granted some insight comes from age, in her twenties she didn't understand how badly she was being treated, she was a strong enough person to not put up with it anymore. Aside from never being able to imagine being in a relationship with Jeremy when she watched him on television, she certainly wouldn't have expected to be treated with such loving tenderness, it could easily become addictive. She drifted off again happy.

Jeremy slowly became aware of Penny snuffling against his chest, in her sleep. He carefully kissed the top of her head and held her close, wishing he could protect her from the world. This could get very hard for both of them and he didn't want it to damage what they had. He'd been through it with his previous girlfriend as well as his ex-wives. The three of them didn't hit headline with controversies in the same way they had in their BBC years but they were still news unfortunately. Amazon had a more enlightened attitude to publicity and if it increased sales, all the better, not that had ever courted controversy, it seemed to follow them or they were misinterpreted. He worked hard to not care what people thought of him, he did care about Penny and how she was reported or judged. He knew that he'd not be able to control everything but at least they'd been able to make the announcement their way. He'd started the day telling seven million people about the woman he was holding in his arms and was proud to do so. He stretched slowly then began to pull her up the bed so that he could kiss her and start to wake her up. The snuffling noises were very endearing but he'd rather be interacting with a conscious Penny.

Penny was aware of light kisses on her lips and automatically responded as she opened her eyes.

"Hi gorgeous," he whispered. She smiled and lifted her hand and stroked his face. "God I love waking up with you, you are an adorable snuggler in bed."

"And you are a cuddler, I always wake up with your arm around me, keeping a connection between us," she replied. "My big softie," she kissed him tenderly.

"That's me, big, soft and squishy."

"And I'm not? Neither of us are young hard bodies and I'll be honest, that isn't what I want, it doesn't look real and is so superficial. You know who are and are fairly comfortable with that. I've never quite been there but you give me a body confidence I've not had for a long time."

"So you have a little padding, I seem to remember saying to you on Eurostar that I liked the way your clothes fitted. To me you always look fantastic, you've risen above that and taken my breath away as well, such as in Monaco or our Covent Garden date night. I'm sorry that people have you feel otherwise but to me, I adore your body exactly as it is and will spend as long as you let me worshipping it." He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth, trying to back up his words, his hands trailing over her back and caressing her bum, pulling her against him. He hated his older body that had a longer recovery time. His brain was getting all the feedback about how incredible it felt having her against him and the sounds she made as his hands moved over her, but nothing happened.

"I still have to pinch myself to ensure this isn't a dream, that I really have you in my life and bed. You can make my body feel things I've never felt before, make me want to experiment, you give me confidence to ask for things in bed, to realise I deserve to enjoy myself. I can't wait to have you completely to myself on holiday, whatever you have planned I know that I'll love it because you're always so thoughtful towards me." They kissed again and Penny felt a slight dampness on Jeremy's cheeks from her words and slid her arms tighter around him. 

Jeremy increased the intensity of his kisses, trying to express the passion he felt for Penny, wanting to arouse her again. He kissed his way down to her neck and focussed his attention on her sensitive spot, licking, kissing and running his teeth over her skin, she shifted and moaned beside him. He rolled her onto her back, lying on top of her, know how much she loved the sensation. Working his way down he buried his face between her breasts, before giving them his full attention. She was arching up even closer to him, holding his head, fingers in his curls, as his lips, tongue and teeth drove her crazy. She wrapped her legs round his and started moving her hips against him. 

"You feel incredible my darling but no chance of a rise out of me, too soon I'm afraid. Won't stop me making sure you have a good time though."

"I'm sure that I'll have no complaints. Show me that wonderful oral fixation of yours," she smiled enticing at him. Leaning up to give her a quick deep kiss, he slid further down the bed, kissing his way down her rounded belly until he can ease both her thighs over his shoulders. Giving her a cheeky look, he waggling his eyebrows then focussed on her. With his fingers, tongue and lips he soon had her panting and pressing up against him, not wanting a loss of contact for a moment. Feeling her clenching round his fingers, she moaned loudly through her orgasm. He slowed down his tongue action drawing out the sensations for her before picking up the pace again.

"Oh god...don't stop...love it..." Penny was breathing very heavily, biting her lip, fingers in his curls, holding him tight against her. Her second crashed over her quickly as she shouted his name then collapsed limp on the bed. Wiping his face, Jeremy crawled back up the bed, gathered her in his arms and kissed her tenderly as she recovered her composure.

"I'm not going to get bored of that any time soon, that tongue of yours is very talented, to say nothing of your fingers," she smiled contentedly. 

"Not a hardship, I love your body. I love you," he replied. "Would you like a drink before a shower or after? Need to start to think about getting ready to go out."

"Mmm, tea please Jeremy." He got out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown. She stretched happily, her body feeling delightfully relaxed. The things he could do with his tongue were so good they should be illegal, luckily it had a great deal more stamina than the rest of him and he would not let up until she was satisfied. That in itself was a relief as it didn't always happen too easily and she could relax and enjoy the attention. Getting up, she shrugged on her dressing gown and wandered through to get her drink. Curling up on the sofa, Jeremy brought the drinks through and joined her. They chatted over their drinks, before showering and so on separately.

While Jeremy was in the shower, Penny took her time rubbing in body lotion and moisturiser. She needed little make-up, the tan and Jeremy's attention had given her skin a glow, so some eye make-up and bronzer sufficed. She dressed in black linen cropped trousers and lilac silk halterneck top with her Italian sandals. Plaiting her hair along each side, she wound it into a loose bun, know how much Jeremy enjoyed seeing her shoulders. Her long amethyst earrings, ankh necklace, silver anklet and cuff completed the outfit. Putting on perfume and lilac lipstick, she made sure everything was in her evening bag and picked up a purple pashmina. Waiting for Jeremy in the lounge, she picked up her ipad and found a flurry of replies to her facebook post. Her phone pinged with a text from Lynn.

_Hi Penny, love the pic of the pair of you, both look very happy. I assume you both know what you are doing going public. L xx_

_Hi Lynn, got back from Egypt last night. Pics of us at Cairo airport were posted on twitter so we wanted to control how the news came out, am meeting his kids on Sunday and we go on holiday next week. Need to book you to come and stay when we get back. Miss you. Px_

_Miss you too and yes I need to come and see you soon. Happy holidays. Lx_

"You ok Pen, look sad. Hope no-one has made nasty comments," Jeremy appeared at the door. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Just a text from Lynn. Miss her, this is the longest I've gone without getting together."

"She needs to come down to stay when we get back. I'd like to meet her, get my vetting out of the way." 

"Yes," she grinned, "we're not official without that. You ready?"

"Not quite, will be in a sec just need to get my jacket." He soon returned. She looked at him, beige chinos, light blue shirt and a navy jacket, looking tanned, his blue eyes shining at her.

"My handsome escort," she smiled. She stood up, draped her pashmina round her shoulders and picked up her evening bag.

"My beautiful girlfriend," he replied, kissing her carefully to not smear her lipstick. She went to pick up her keys but he jangled the spare set and they left.

Walking hand in hand, they chatted on the way to the restaurant. Jeremy opened the door for her and Gino greeted them.

"Welcome back Mr Clarkson Miss Penny, good trip?"

"Excellent thanks Gino, probably out for Christmas," Jeremy replied. Penny noticed a few looks and quiet comments, which they'd not had previously. Jeremy sat them so that Penny had her back to the room so she didn't get stared at. She draped the pashmina over the back of her chair and he couldn't help a smile at the sight of her tanned freckled shoulders.

"Are you having the rose or prosecco this evening?" Gino asked.

"Oh I think the prosecco tonight please, that ok with you Pen?" She nodded. "Celebrate our official announcement." Gino left them to the menus but returned quickly with their bottle and glasses. They ordered and he poured their prosecco.

"To us and our announcement," Jeremy proposed, they clinked and took a sip. Penny put her glass down and reached for her bag.

"I have something for you, a reminder of our trip," she handed him the box. Jeremy took it, surprised and opened the box.

"Oh Pen I love it, thank you," he examined it, looking at the little cartouches.

"This one is a J and that is a P," she explained. He put it on his left wrist, it was a perfect fit. She smiled at his expression and touched him, stroking her thumb over it, he caught her fingers and interlaced them with his. Looking again at the box, he recognised the name on it.

"This is where your necklace was from. That was how Richard knew about the necklace," he realised. She nodded.

"Yes, I wanted his advice about it, knew I'd like to get you a bracelet, you've worn quite a few, often together. They delivered it to the hotel to him and he gave it to me."

"Our little Hamster has been very sneaky for both of us, I suspect he's a bit of a romantic," Jeremy commented. "He's helped me with several things on that trip." Jeremy took her right wrist and slid off her cuff. "You usually wear something else on this wrist in here." 

"I know, I've worn the cuff so often while we were away, I automatically picked it up. It came from the same jeweller, which is why I went back there."

"This is what should be on that wrist," he pulled her charm bracelet out of his jacket pocket and fastened it round her wrist. She smiled then looked at it and gasped as there were three new charms on it.

"How? When?" She examined them carefully.

"The map of Ethiopia Richard got for me when he went to the Mercato the day after we did. The map of the Sudan Arif went back to the Souq Al Arabis in Khartoum, I'd seen it in the jewellery quarter and pointed it out to him when you and Emma were looking at all that gold jewellery. The pyramid Richard and I found in the jeweller in Luxor. I was at a jeweller earlier today having them put on for you, having swiped it from your dressing table while you were having a shower this morning." She leaned forward and kissed him across the table.

"You lovely devious man," she whispered. He grinned and nodded, sipping his drink. Gino arrived with their starters and they tucked in. "Funny how I've got such an appetite this evening," she remarked. He smirked.

"Mmm, very funny that, I suspect I should take it as a compliment," he winked lasciviously and she laughed at him.

"Oh you certainly should. I hope to help you build up an appetite again soon," Penny replied.

"Are you flirting with me?" She grinned and nodded. They enjoyed their starters chatting animatedly. Gino cleared their plates and refilled their glasses.

"We're not going unnoticed in here," Jeremy commented.

"I don't care. We're a couple, having dinner in my local Italian, just like most others in here." She took his hand again smiling reassuringly. The rest of the meal passed with good food and the prosecco flowing, Gino keeping a careful eye on them and their privacy. He brought the bill over once Jeremy signalled for it.

"Are you off again soon?" He asked.

"Give us a chance, we only got back last night," Jeremy laughed.

"We're going on holiday next week," Penny replied more sensibly.

"Anywhere exotic?" Gino couldn't help asking.

"I have no idea, he won't tell me," Jeremy grinned cheekily.

"Life is boring without a few surprises," he quipped.

"I hope you have a good time and hopefully we'll see you both again when you get back," Gino said.

"You can count on it," Jeremy replied. He took Penny's hand and they left. They'd only got a hundred yards when they heard a shout.

"Mr Clarkson!" They turned to see Gino. "Miss Penny left this." He handed her the cuff bracelet Jeremy had taken off her wrist.

"Thank you so much Gino," Penny said, putting it in her evening bag. Jeremy tried to give him a tip, but Gino wouldn't take it. They walked the rest of the way back to Penny's flat, Jeremy opening the door for her.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Please Pen." She made it for him with some of the coffee she'd bought in the Mercato and her usual mint tea, carrying them through to the lounge. "Fancy watching a film?" She nodded and he selected one from her shelves. Undoing her sandals, she curled up next to him, Jeremy sliding his arm round her shoulder. Pouring his coffee, he took a sip automatically, looked surprised, sniffed it, took another sip and looked at her. "You didn't?"

"I did, went back myself while you guys were at the garage," she smiled. He put his cup down and kissed her.

"Thank you Darling, that was so thoughtful."

"It was something you really enjoyed in Ethiopia, I might not be a coffee drinker but I do know there can be a big difference, just as there is with teas. I got you several different ones to try."

"I'll have to try and ration myself them, not good at resisting temptations, as you might have noticed." They had their drinks while watching the film and chatting. Getting ready for bed, they took their time, eventually climbing into bed. Relaxing under the covers they talked quietly, Penny curled up in Jeremy's arms, head on his chest, until they drifted off.

  
Saturday morning was a gradual awakening, no alarms having been set. They kissed lazily, slowly increasing the intensity as they assessed each other's interest. Quietly, slowly and gently they made love. Penny stroked Jeremy's back as he gazed down at her. They picked up the pace together, trying to give each other as much pleasure as possible. Afterwards Jeremy saw tears in her eyes, tenderly wiping them away with his thumbs as he kissed her, trying to put everything he was feeling into it, then held her tight.

They had a light breakfast at the dining table, in their dressing gowns.

"So what are your plans for today?" Jeremy asked.

"Washing, shopping for our trip, making the cheesecake for tomorrow, packing, doubt I'll have time to get bored," she replied.

"What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, except I'll be shopping for dinner tomorrow and so that we have something to eat the next few days. You ok to come over around eleven tomorrow?" 

"Great, with work clothes for Monday and Tuesday. I'll need to come back here Tuesday evening, get myself sorted out."

"Makes sense, mind if I shower first?"

"Go for it, I'll tidy up in here and get my next wash sorted out." Penny kissed him as she took his plate and mug out. Jeremy had a shower, packed his bag and took them down to his Aston. Kissing Penny good bye he left her in the flat and returned to his.

Once washed, Penny opened her parcels and tried on the bikinis. She was pleasantly surprised at how flattering for her curves they were, as well as the colours flattering her colouring. The cover-ups fitted as well. She laid out her planned wardrobe for the mystery trip over the guest bed, then got dressed and popped down to the dry cleaners to collect the silk tops she'd dropped off the previous day. Penny put the next wash on then grabbing her handbag she hit Oxford Street.

Returning several hours later, she sorted out the dry washing from Friday and hung up the wet. Digging out a flan tin, she melted butter, crushed ginger biscuits with a rolling pin, mixed then and pressed it into the tin. Putting it in the fridge to cool and set, she set Alexa to remind her to make the topping before bed, then had some lunch. After lunch she skyped with her parents, telling them about some of the trip and warning them about their announcement on twitter, reassuring them that she was happy. They asked after her birthday plans for the following week and she had to admit that she didn't know where she would be and explained about the mystery holiday. Afterwards she put together a bag ready to go to Jeremy's, with work clothes, chargers and so on. Popping down to the middle flat, she thanked Max and Jenny for bringing in her post and explained about their holiday but her car would be outside this time. Cooking some dinner, she made the topping for the lime cheesecake, putting it in the fridge. The fresh fruit decoration would be best done at Jeremy's. Settling on the sofa with Saturday night TV, she watched while continuing with Miss Penny's Diary, before having an early night.

  
Sunday morning Penny relaxed reading in bed for a while, a treat she hadn't indulged in for some time, before showering and washing her hair, then packing her sponge bag. Having breakfast, she debated what to wear, settling on a brightly printed cotton summer dress, wedge-heeled sandals, her ankh necklace, silver bracelet, anklet and hair just drawn up at the sides, with minimum make-up. She packed the cheesecake, fresh fruit and cream into a classic wicker basket, to keep it flat and packed the car in a couple of trips.

Parking in his underground guest spot, Penny managed to juggle everything to the buzzer and Jeremy quickly let her in and went to meet her, relieving her of her clothes bag and stealing a quick kiss.

"Love the basket, very twee."

"Thanks, will get this lot in the fridge then I'll keep out of your way and unpack, unless you need any help cooking?"

"I think I can manage a couple of roasts and the trimmings thanks, you get yourself settled Pen." It didn't take long to unpack and put her bag away, so she soon joined him in the kitchen. Sliding her arms round his waist, she kissed his back.

"All sorted?" He asked, she nodded happily. "You ok? Ready for this?"

"I am, wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, not to say that I'm not nervous but they are a huge part of your life and literally part of you."

"They are due any time now. G&T?"

"Mmm please," she smiled. While he was in the kitchen the buzzer went.

"Can you get that Pen?" He called.

"Hello?" She said into the intercom.

"Hi it's Em." Penny buzzed her in and waited at the door for her. "Hi Penny, lovely to see you again." As soon as Penny had closed the door, Emily gave her a big hug. "Love the photo of the pair of you Dad posted, I retweeted it and it has had a great response."

"Em!" Jeremy came out of the kitchen and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Hi Dad, you look well, great tan."

"Thanks Em, you look gorgeous, still can't believe you are my daughter." Emily rolled her eyes at him, obviously a regular comment Penny realised from her reaction. The buzzer went again, this time Finlo and Katya together. Jeremy let them in. Emily noticed Penny stiffen and take a big swig of her drink.

"You'll be fine, just relax and be yourself," Emily patted Penny on the knee. Jeremy appeared at the door with a dark-haired man in his early twenties, only a few inches shorter than himself and a dark-haired girl in her late teens. Penny stood up and Jeremy introduced them all to each other.

"Goodness you are even shorter than Uncle Richard," Katya commented, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "God sorry that was rude." Everyone was laughing though.

"No worries really, I think I have about two inches on Mindy, that's about it," Penny replied. "This one is regularly commenting on my lack of height. I'm used to it now. The lads in my forms would always have overtaken me by the start of Year 9, and about half the girls. Might as well stop trying to look taller in these heels, clearly not working." She kicked them off and stood barefooted. "That's better." They all laughed. 

"Right we've made fun of Pen, who's drinking what?" Jeremy rubbed his hands together. Fin followed him out to help.

"Em tells me you are into photography, me too," Katya opened a conversation with. By the time the men returned they were deep in conversation about it. Emily jumped up to help Jeremy when the oven timer went off. Fin was a little more reserved and mainly listened to their conversation until they were all sat round the dining table and eating.

"So what does Uncle Andy have you doing on the tour then Penny?" He finally asked.

"I have to wake up those three and him, make sure they get to bed in decent time and not completely plastered," the kids all spluttered with laughter at this idea. "Yes I know, the hardest bit of the job. I check everyone into the hotel, sort out room shares and distribute keys when we arrive, keep Andy awake on the road, get them to and from airports on time and without any lost documents, treat hangovers, keep the three of them hydrated and topped up on snacks, make sure Richard eats real food every meal." There was again laughter. "I shoot all the behind the scenes photos and now keep a diary for DriveTribe on it, written from the point of view of my alter-ego Miss Penny. Blame your dad and Richard for her. Oh yes and on this trip Andy had me teaching lessons on Egyptian sites and Egyptology over the radio on long drives, plus tour guiding the crew round sites in Luxor."

"So Nanny, teacher, blogger, photographer and tour guide?" Fin summarised.

"Pretty much yes, oh yes and mediator of their squabbles!"

"Oh come on, even Uncle Andy can't do that!" Katya insisted.

"No he can't, despite knowing me since the dawn of time, but I have to listen to Penny or I sleep on the sofa! Miss Penny is scary and we all do as we are told by her. Richard didn't once and lived to regret it. She can get us out of a fan mob without even raising her voice," Jeremy explained.

"I taught for fourteen years, it is a reflex to switch it on at times and obeying the teacher voice is something that seems to stay with everyone, especially cheeky naughty overgrown school-boys, like these three." Jeremy grinned at the description of them.

"The driver signs at airports now read 'Miss Penny and pupils', Andy's idea," he commented.

"And I got my own back, his now reads 'Wilman's rabble'," she retorted giggling.

"Yes she is getting a bit big for her boots, she plotted with Andy and the crew to prank me!" Jeremy huffed.

"Nice one Penny," Emily commented.

"Kiff runs books on various things on a tour, like how many arguments the three of them will have. He challenged Andy and I to manage to push him in the pool before the end of the tour. I managed to get him to chase me so he was distracted and didn't spot Andy until he was in the water. Richard caught the whole thing in photos, we'd made sure the whole crew were there to see it as well and he didn't think it was odd that they were all round the pool in normal clothes, not swim stuff."

"I didn't think Uncle Andy would have been strong enough," Fin laughed.

"Oy cheeky!" Jeremy said.

"He was trying to run so off balance already," Penny laughed. "He'd not have suspected I'd get involved in something like that too, made it easier. Was like watching a tree being felled."

"Timberrrr," Katya shouted in Jeremy's powerrr style and they all fell about laughing. They chatted and joked through the rest of the main course then Katya and Emily cleared the table while Penny decorated the top of the cheesecake with grapes, chopped the strawberries into a bowl and poured the cream into a jug. Emily took fresh bowls through, Katya the strawberries and cream, Penny followed with the cheesecake.

"There is lime cheesecake with a ginger base, strawberries and cream for dessert," she explained. They all had a full selection. Jeremy took a photo of them all around the table.

"Mmm nice, do you like cooking Penny?" Katya asked.

"I do yes, especially Asian food."

"She made me a gorgeous Thai green curry first time she cooked for me and a great selection of Indian dishes for James, which I had the leftovers from," Jeremy interjected.

"Then next time we can expect something more interesting than a Sunday roast I hope?" Fin asked.

"Honestly don't know why I bother slaving over a hot oven, if that is the gratitude I get!"

"Oh dear we've got Mr Sulky at the dining table," the kids laughed. "Look at that lip, he'll trip over it if he's not careful," she mocked. "Sorry to have to do this in front of the three of you but there seems to only be one way to turn that frown upside down." She got out of her seat and gently kissed his lips. He couldn't help but laugh as his kids rolled their eyes at the pair of them. After they had finished, everyone pitched in to clear the table. The dishwasher was soon loaded up, leftovers in the fridge and everyone decamped into the lounge with their wine glasses. Jeremy pulled Penny into his side on the sofa, surveying his kids, happily chatting with her and couldn't help a huge grin on his face. Emily saw it and they exchanged a private look of 'nice one dad, it has gone well'. 

It was early evening by the time things finally broke up. Fin and Katya left together, followed by Emily, who gave Penny a big hug first.

"Have a great holiday both of you."

"Thanks, see you when we get back," Penny replied. Jeremy gave her another huge hug, whispering his thanks in her ear. He closed the door behind her and pulled Penny into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"That went even better than I expected, thank you for suggesting it Darling. Cuppa?" Penny nodded and went back into the lounge, curling up with her ipad. She went onto facebook and posted a status update.

_Huge event today, I met his kids! Seemed to go well thankfully._

She then noticed an unread message, it turned out to be from Joe. Jeremy returned with drinks to see an intense expression on her face.

"You ok Pen?"

"Hmm, what? Sorry yes, was reading a message from Joe, he'd seen my status from yesterday. He's very pleased for me and hopes that we'll be really happy together. He said that he's always there for me if I need to talk or get together now that we're both in the same city."

"I'm glad you have someone in the area outside of GT. When did you last meet up?"

"Not since he got married, we've never been at the same end of the country at the same time. He stopped overnight at my place on his way North for a business meeting years ago, has been online or phone ever since."

"Why don't we have them both over for dinner when we get back?"

"Really? You'd feel comfortable meeting my ex?"

"He's important to you and a good friend. If we'd not got together, would you have met up with him now that you've moved?"

"Yes I would have done."

"I don't want to be the reason you get any further out of touch with friends. I know how easily it can happen. Plus friends outside of work are as important or even more important. I'm secure in how we are together, if you've managed to find friendship out of love, you are a better person than me. I'd only got pity and hatred from my first marriage and cordial detente from the second. Would you be able to meet his wife?"

"I want him to be happy, I do care about him, clearly I couldn't make him happy and am pleased he found someone who does, I'd like to meet her yes. I'll suggest it to him." She kissed him. "You are amazing, you know that right?" He laughed.

"I'm Clarkson, of course I know," he winked at her. "Thank you for today, I think it went really well. Am about to tweet." He grinned. He tweeted the photo he took at the table with the caption 'Most important people in my life having Sunday lunch together', tagging his girls in on it, Fin didn't have an account. Penny's phone beeped.

_So pleased the lunch went well, see you tomorrow in the office. Rx_

She smiled and showed Jeremy the text before replying.

_Pleased and relieved, did Mindy and the girls like their necklaces? See you tomorrow. Px_

_All of my ladies very happy with their gifts. Rx_

They curled up on the sofa with their drinks, chatting and watching tv. 

Getting ready for bed together, they had already found an easy routine. Undressing, Penny slid on a short satin strappy nighty and got into bed. Jeremy was already in bed, sat up against pillows, in his pj trousers, reading his phone, glasses balanced on the end of his nose. She smiled at this picture of domesticity they'd created. Jeremy glanced over at her.

"What?"

"I love how easy this feels," she replied. "It feels so natural to simply be getting into bed with you before work tomorrow. We could lie here reading or make love, whichever we might be in the mood for."

"And what are you in the mood for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled, took his phone out of his hand, putting it on his bedside cabinet. He removed his glasses, putting them down as well. She pulled back the covers slightly, kneeled up and swung a leg over his so that she was sitting in his lap facing him. Draping her arms round his neck, she pulled him in for a deep kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. He pulled her against his chest, sliding his hands over the satin and cupped her bum. She shifted in his lap, feeling his growing interest. He returned her kisses enthusiastically before moving to her neck and sliding his hands up her sides and stroked her breasts through the satin, relishing her moans of excitement. He licked and nipped her pert nipples through the satin, watching the fabric darken. She couldn't wait any longer to feel his hands on her skin and pulled it off over her head, throwing it down the bed. Jeremy moaned happily at the sight of her naked in his lap then returned to exploring any skin he could reach with his lips, tongue and teeth. Penny stroked his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair, teasing his nipples. Shuffling back onto his thighs, she undid his pj trousers, pushing them down a little and gripping him carefully. She gently pumped him several times then kneeling up, angled him and slowly slid down onto him.

"God I love it when you do that Pen," he gasped.

"Getting rather fond of it myself." Gently she began to move her hips while cupping his face and exchanging long, deep kisses. Slowly they made love, tender, connected, looking into each other's eyes, Penny controlling everything. Jeremy was panting, trying to hold back, his head back against the pillows. Penny took the opportunity to explore his neck, hunting for tender spots, licking and nipping at his earlobes. Jeremy slid his hand between them, stroking her swollen clit until she was panting as well, but didn't let up until she began to spasm and grip him tightly, her hips stuttering, tipping him over as well. He held her tight as they both enjoyed their release, kissing her through the come-down, stroking her gently as she collapsed against his chest, cheek on his shoulder.

"My sexy woman," he sighed quietly. "I love you Pen." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Jeremy." Kissing him once more, she climbed off and went to the bathroom to clean up. Returned she slipped the nighty back on, Jeremy had already cleaned himself up and was lying down. Holding the covers back for her, he waited for her to get in.

"Alarms are set unfortunately." She snuggled into him and he switched off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cheesecake is part of my seduction menu with the Thai curry. The combination of ginger biscuit base and creamy lime topping is gorgeous.


	48. In the Office and Getting Ready for a Mystery Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few working days before everyone sets off for their holidays, they all have writing to do. Jeremy and Richard have a Lads' night and suffer for it. The gutter press are at it again. Both our lovers are beginning to realise how much they enjoy the everyday things together and are thinking about how to approach this in the future. 
> 
> The final chapter of this story.

Chapter 48 - In the Office and Getting Ready for a Mystery Holiday

The alarm sounded and Penny stretched like a cat.

"Morning Pen, you going to start purring already?" She turned her head to find Jeremy watching her.

"Mmm, well it wouldn't be entirely inappropriate, was certainly well stroked last night," she grinned.

"And you got the cream." She cuffed him.

"I wasn't going to go there, had tried to rise above it."

"Well I don't, the comment was my level and I'm not going to hold back," he smirked.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Now I'd happily accept some more strokes if you fancy washing my back in the shower?"

"An offer I'll never refuse, you go and use the bathroom while I wake up the coffee maker." Penny used the toilet then started the shower going to warm up. She'd just stepped under the water when Jeremy joined her. They had their routine worked out now, washing each other without trying to arouse or distract, just appreciate. Penny washed her hair and Jeremy left her to it while he shaved. They brushed their teeth together and chatted as they dressed. Penny wore a patterned cotton skirt with a white blouse and wedge-heeled sandals, her ankh necklace, charm bracelet and Arabic silver earrings. She let her hair loose to ringlet as it dried then applied eye-liner and mascara and joined Jeremy in the kitchen for breakfast.

Jeremy drove them to the office, parked and they entered together hand in hand. Calls of welcome back came from various directions on their way in. Penny started her computer booting up, then opened the door to collect mugs. Richard was already at his desk but James, as usual, had not yet arrived.

"Morning Penny, tea please," he greeted her with, already beavering away on his computer. 

"Morning Richard, articles to cover your holiday?" He nodded. "I suspect Jeremy will be at the same thing as soon as he is booted up. Hope you are still taking your anti-malaria tablets." He nodded again. She left, collected her mug and made their drinks, then delivered them. She was soon absorbed in the backlog of work emails. James arrived just before Elevenses, Penny realised the time and went to help Liz set up. Liz rang the bell and everyone soon gathered. Andy got everyone's attention.

"Morning all, good to see you all again. I think it is safe to say that it was a successful trip." There were cheers from those who had been on it. "For those who've not seen the weekend tweets, Jeremy and Penny went public over the weekend, after been snapped at Cairo airport on the way back. Please can I ask again that no comments are made to the Press, her full name still isn't known, despite her profile and picture being on DriveTribe. We are moving into everyone's holiday season now so I hope people have been able to book time off as well, we only need a skeleton staff in, no planning is happened for any trips and I'll not be editting Europe until I get back. Thank you for the transcripts of Europe, I'll get started on those before I go away. Boys I'll see the three of you in my office at 11.15."

Penny and Liz caught up on paperwork, receipts and so on after Elevenses then Penny returned to her desk. Having created folders on the server, she transferred the photos to it and emailed out that they were available. Dealing with the rest of her emails took until lunchtime and Jo appeared next to her to go for lunch.

"I've let them all know that we're off, they are still at it in Andy's office but from the laughter sounds more like a Mothers' meeting than business!" Jo explained. Penny giggled and grabbed her handbag. They headed for Richard's favourite cafe and were soon tucking into large bowls of salad with a shared one of chips between them. Penny entertained Jo with some of her favourite incidents from the tour, such as Andy pushing Jeremy, the prank on Richard, having to wake up a hungover Hamster (but not the naked part), acting as tour guide and teacher, being mobbed in the Cairo Museum. She told her about some of the romantic surprises Jeremy had planned, the new additions to her charm bracelet. She showed her some of her new purchases for the holiday and how excited she was about it. Jo had booked her own trip for when they were all back. They took their time over lunch, Andy had already told Jo they could have an extended one. Penny gave Jo the perfume bottle, which she was delighted by, then eventually they headed back to the office.

Penny stuck her head round the door of their office.

"Drinks Gentlemen?" She asked. They were all writing articles to cover their holidays. Until Andy had the rough edit of either trip, there wasn't anything for them to do on the voiceovers. When she returned with their drinks, Jeremy asked her to stay for a minute.

"We'd like you to write up the lessons you gave us all in Egypt. Andy has some ideas about how he'd like to use the information. Also how are Miss Penny's Diary coming on?"

"No problem, will get my notes out and type it all up, together with the stuff I didn't need to write notes on. I'm in the middle of the Sudan with the diary at the moment. I hope Andy doesn't need it before we all go away?"

"No no but that's the main focus for you this week. We're all writing and you will be too, just supply us with caffeine when you feel the urge. If you can keep people out and take our calls, it would help," Jeremy explained.

"I think that I can manage that," she smiled. Leaving she got stuck into the diary and the afternoon passed quickly. 

Jeremy logged off and collected Penny as he left their little office.

"You ready to go Pen?"

"Give me a sec to finish this paragraph and I'm all yours." She typed fast, saved and logged off. Picking up her handbag she stood up and took his hand. They walked, hand in hand,out to the car park chatting and laughing, Jeremy spotted a flash and they returned to the building, heading for reception to inform security.

"It's not been photographed I'm bothered about, it is someone getting inside our 'secure' parking area," he explained. "Come on we'd better let Andy know, he'll want to kick a few backsides!"

Eventually they made it into the car and pulled out of the car park, several flashes greeted them as the barrier rose. Jeremy just focussed on driving safely out and headed for his place. He parked in his spot and let them into his flat. 

"Is this what it is usually like?" Penny asked.

"No, this is nothing, they were three or four deep all round the place after life went into meltdown." He headed for the kitchen and put the kettle on. They sat at the kitchen table with cups of tea. "Did it bother you?"

"Not particularly, it surprised me though. In a public place like the Airport or when we went out in Covent Garden I could understand it, I'll be more ready for them tomorrow."

"You shouldn't have to be though." She put her hand on his arm.

"Jeremy it isn't the end of the world, let's not let it spoil our evening ok." He leaned over and kissed her. Surveying the fridge, they worked out how to use the left-overs from Sunday lunch for dinner.

Penny relaxed, sitting between Jeremy's legs on the sofa, leaning back against him as they watched TV, both browsing on ipads as they did. Penny caught up on facebook, trying to keep up with her friends' lives then posted a new update.

_Papped leaving work today, new experience! Never knew it was so interesting to people._

"Found the shot, it was our favourite red top scum," Jeremy commented.

"Ah the Star, of course it was, but have they worked out my name yet?" Penny replied with a laugh.

"Glad you are laughing about it Pen."

"Of course I am. Only the likes of them would think two people leaving an office together newsworthy, I don't want it to spoil things. I'm having a lovely normal evening living my life with my boyfriend. I love this, this is a normal relationship. We've cooked together, are watching TV, browsing our social media lives and will go to bed together soon. This means more than fancy restaurant date nights, not that I don't enjoy them, the being part of each other's lives. I get to see the real you here, just like yesterday with your kids, and it makes me love you even more than I already did."

"God you are an incredible woman, so level-headed. Fancy going to bed so that I can show you how crazy I am about you?"

"Oh I think you've persuaded me, you silver-tongued devil," she laughed as he nuzzled the side of her neck, his arms wrapped around her. She struggled up and pulled him off the sofa. Taking her hand, he led her down to the bedroom. They undressed each other, climbing into bed. Taking their time, they explored and aroused each other. Quietly and gently they made love. Afterwards talking lazily, Penny was wrapped in Jeremy's arms, contentedly just being together before going to sleep.

Tuesday was another day of intense writing all round. Penny ate lunch in the office with Jeremy, James and Richard, curled up on the sofa.

"I found the photos from yesterday, the Star ran several of them in the end, the Mirror picked up one as well. I'm still anonymous though, could almost be insulted if it wasn't so funny," she commented.

"You are taking this well Penny," Richard commented.

"Basic poor journalism, should be ashamed of themselves," she replied.

"Here, here, it isn't like we've given them enough clues," James input.

"We might just have to spell it out for them at some point, put them out of their misery!" Jeremy laughed.

"Perhaps, curious to see how long they might be interested for," Penny said. 

"Are you really going back to your flat tonight?" Jeremy asked sullenly. She patted his cheek.

"You know I am, have some washing and packing to do, before you drag me out of the country."

"Why do you insist on packing two nights before rather than the last minute like the rest of us?" Richard laughed and James snorted. "What?" He turned to them.

"Look who you are talking to Jez!" Richard replied. "Miss Sensible and Organised, it is one of the reasons Andy hired her."

"I like to have the extra evening to look round and see what I might have missed, repack if my bag is too heavy, that sort of thing. You've not objected to the results of what I've taken with me so far. Would hate to forget something important. Besides if we're going to be together for a while then two nights apart is hardly going to kill you, more likely I would if we were together. You get some rest, build up some stamina," she winked at him as Richard grimaced. "If you wish to feed me before I drive home, I wouldn't object. Now I'll get some drinks and we can all go back to our writing."

"Let's see if we can leave peacefully this evening," Penny joked when Jeremy came to collect her.

"Chance would be a fine thing," Jeremy replied but there wasn't anyone in the car park that evening. Jeremy drive Penny back to his flat, where her car was still parked. He cooked them dinner while Penny got her stuff together. He really didn't want her to go he realised. Thinking over the previous evening, just doing the everyday together, it had felt so right, being able to go to bed with her each night. They could be reading or having sex or chatting, any of them were great. She was in his life and it felt like she belonged there. When they got back off their holiday he was going to do something about it.

Penny took her bag from Jeremy and put it in the boot with her handbag and wicker basket. Closing the boot she turned to him.

"I'll see you in the morning then," she said quietly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. "Try and get plenty of sleep." She laid her forehead on his chest. "Please don't make this hard, I need time to do stuff, you need to pack as well."

"I can throw stuff in a bag in half an hour tomorrow," he muttered.

"This isn't packing for a tour, you might want think about what you are taking perhaps," she suggested.

"You're not going to change a habit of a lifetime Pen," he chuckled and she laughed.

"Oh I know, was worth a try, with my PA hat on."

"Go on, you'd better go or I'll not let you," he said. She nodded, kissed him quickly and got into her car. Starting the engine, she waved and pulled out of the car park. As soon as she was outside she rang Richard via the hands-free in the car.

"Hi Richard, I've just left, are you still ok to go over?" She asked.

"Course, not a problem, I have cold beer ready to go," he replied.

"Thank you for this Richard, I appreciate it, he looked like a kicked puppy when I left. A lads' night might be just what he needs."

"Hey having some drinks with my best mate is hardly a hardship, Mindy suggested I stay in town tonight anyway."

"I'll see you in the morning, with strong coffee I'm guessing." Richard laughed.

"Absolutely, will either be tired, hungover or both."

"As long as you are dressed I don't care," she giggled. Richard groaned. "I've not told anyone, don't worry."

"See you tomorrow Penny," Richard hung up and Penny couldn't help but smile. He was a good friend to both of them. She didn't want Jeremy sitting and stewing all evening if he didn't plan to pack. Parking in her space, she took her things upstairs. Unpacking she put another wash on and looked at everything she had laid out, reviewing, paring down, packing her spongebag, feeling organised.

Jeremy was surprised by the buzzer as he was clearing the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"It's Richard."

"Oh come on up," he buzzed him in. Going to the door, he found Richard holding a carrier bag out.

"Fancy a beer mate?"

"Penny send you?"

"Nope, Mindy wanted me out of her hair, suggested I spend the night at the flat so I can start early and make an early get-away tomorrow, I had nothing in and was bored. Thought I'd beg a bed and some company here instead. Penny does know though." Richard handed him a bottle of beer. "Mind if I get a plate for my takeaway?"

"For goodness sake Hammond, you know where everything is and don't need to stand on ceremony," Jeremy swigged his beer.

"Want any curry?" Richard shouted from the kitchen.

"No ta, Penny and I had dinner before she left." Richard returned with a pasta bowl of curry, flopped into an armchair, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Been too long since we did this Jez," he commented.

"Well you've been doing the long commute most days, rather than staying in town and I've been erm... busy, plus two trips in quick succession."

"Busy! One way to put it," Richard laughed.

"Oh give me a break, I'm trying to diplomatic for once in my life."

"Well it doesn't suit you Jez, just be yourself for goodness sake, Penny won't mind."

"Ok, I'm having the time of my life with her, can't keep my hands off her and can you blame me?" Jeremy admitted, taking a long swig.

"Not in the slightest mate, you lucky bastard. Meant what I said at the Sudanese border when we were looking at the photos of her doing yoga and I'm not exactly blind round the pool."

"Here's to flexibility," they clinked bottles. "You have no idea," Jeremy grinned wolfishly.

"Now that is more like you Jez," Richard laughed. They put on a film and worked their way through the pack of beer. Jeremy remembered why they were mates and how much fun Richard was the spend time with. They went to bed too late after too many beers.

  
Penny arrived at the office before the Boys, grabbed their cups and got drinks for them. Strong coffee on Richard and Jeremy's desks with a side of paracetamol, and tea for James. It was the last day for all of them. James and Sarah were off to France, Andy and Helen to Italy, Richard and Mindy to Barbados. James arrived first and was surprised.

"How in God's Name am I the first in Penny?"

"Richard slept over at Jeremy's last night," Penny laughed.

"Ah Hungover Hamster time then," he replied.

"Quite possibly, and a hungover Jeremy as well potentially."

"You arrange it? Stop him moping?"

"Sort of. Richard wasn't too enthusiastic about a night in the flat with no supplies in and Jeremy was being stroppy about me going home as you heard, I encouraged Richard to go over with beer. My apologies in advance if they are horrible to you. Do they go in for sugar hits when they are hungover?"

"Grease or sugar yes," James replied after a pause.

"Well it isn't Monday but I'll go and do a donut run then, make them a little sweeter. Can I get you anything other than a donut James?"

"Donut is good thanks." James booted up and got stuck into his writing. Penny grabbed her handbag and headed out of the front door. Finding the local branch who did the Monday deliveries, she bought a repeat order of their usual. She stopped off at the local Timpsons and got a spare set of keys cut for her flat for a little plan she had for when they got back from their holiday. Returning she found that they had surfaced and were slumped over their desks carefully sipping their coffees. James was smirking as he hammered away at his keyboard.

"Morning Gentlemen, I come bearing sugar," she declared cheerfully, putting a box of donuts between them. They both fell on it in relief. "Did it turn into a heavy night then?" They nodded slowly, Penny couldn't help laughing at them and kissed the top of Jeremy's head. "I'm sure the tablets, caffeine and sugar will kick in before too long. I'll leave you to it, just shout if you need a top-up, or email me if it is quieter for you." Penny left and took another box round to Jo.

"Can I tempt you Jo?" 

"Oh please, every time!" She dove in and found her favourite.

"Is Andy in?" Jo nodded, mouth already full. Penny knocked and opened the door.

"Morning Andy, popped out to get a sugar fix for the Hangover Twins, fancy one?"

"Oh God, what happened?" Andy groaned. "Do I need to check the papers?"

"No no, nothing like that. Richard stayed in town to get an early start and finish today, I suggested he keep Jeremy company, beer was involved, quite a lot from the state of them this morning. I don't think they are going to get much writing done today. If you want a laugh, poke your head in, James and I have already." Andy grabbed a donut and followed her back. He threw the door of their office open.

"Morning chaps," he bellowed, Jeremy style. "Good grief what a sorry state, hope you'll have recovered enough to be ready to travel tomorrow. I assume you don't want to spend the day in the edit suite with me helping with a rough edit of Europe then?"

"You're loving this aren't you Wilman?" Jeremy muttered.

"Of course I am, ages since I've been able to torture you when you're hungover. Penny has robbed me of that pleasure for months," Andy smirked. "Sadly it is very easy, so not much of a sport today. Am enjoying not being in the same state though. Couldn't resist coming to see it in person." He turned round and let the door slam behind him, laughing.

Richard went out and got lunch for the four of them, they followed it with donuts then Penny put the rest in the break area and rang the bell, thoroughly confusing people until they saw the boxes. At four o'clock Andy returned to their office.

"Well you both look much more human now. Helen wants me home early to finish packing, I'm sure Mindy wants you back too Richard, so lets all push off and I'll see you all when you are back. Have a great holiday, recharge and we have huge amounts of editting and voice-overs to do when you get back," Andy said, he then left.

"Well you heard him Gentlemen, time for your holidays to begin. Jeremy could I have my keys so that I can give them back to Jo?" Jeremy dug them out of his pocket and handed them over. She left, gave them to Jo and said goodbye to her. Returning to her computer, she set her out of office on her email and phone then transferred the Boys' phones through to Jo. She hugged and kissed James and Richard as they left and was left in the office alone with Jeremy.

"Want to come over for Chinese before you go home to pack?" She offered.

"I could drive you home now and stay for dinner," Jeremy suggested, taking her hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. She smiled slowly at him.

"You know, I think that I could be persuaded to agree to that idea." Jeremy wheeled back and pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapped round her. "I thought that we said that this wouldn't be doing this in your desk chair. Much as I love this, please can we leave first?" Jeremy grinned.

"Spoilsport but I agree, are you ready?" Penny nodded. He stood her up and pushed up out of the chair himself. They got their stuff together and left together, saying goodbye to various people on their way out. Unlocking the Aston, Jeremy opened the door for her and drove to her flat and easily found a parking space on the road. They curled up together on the sofa with drinks.

"Are you really already packed?" Jeremy asked.

"Apart from things like toothbrush, chargers and ipad yes I am, take a look in the guest room, you'll even find my travel clothes laid out ready," she laughed. "In the morning I want to be able to just get up, wash and dress, have a quick cuppa, maybe slice of toast and be ready to go. Feels less stressful and should sleep better too. What time are you collecting me anyway?"

"Check-in is six, so about half five, yes we can have breakfast at the airport, sorry it is so early but i think you'll find it is worth it. I hope you've packed some nice things to wear to dinner, casual for the day, plenty of swimwear and various beachy type things."

"Yes, although it would be rather late telling me now if I hadn't! Plus a sunhat, am suspecting that I might need it. Nothing against you but have some books downloaded to enjoy with time to relax."

"Time to read is part of what a holiday is about, so no offence taken. Now lets go to bed and work up an appetite for that Chinese you suggested." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Oh feeling energetic are we?" Penny grinned.

"Oh yes, recovered from last night and raring to go." She stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on then Big Guy, show me what you got," she grinned.

"God I wish my back worked better, would throw you over my shoulder and show you what for!" He huffed.

"I appreciate the sentiment and we'll take the shoulder part as read. You are still more than able to do the rest." He took her hand and they walked into the bedroom.

Laid in each other's arms, they kissed tenderly.

"God I enjoy doing that with you," Jeremy sighed contentedly. 

"I'll second that, want to continue to for a long time to come too," Penny stroked his face gently. "I love you Jeremy, heaven help me, despite all that comes with it."

"You are an incredible woman Pen, you're willing to put up with being papped, being judged, working with the three of us, accepting my baggage and you are prepared to sleep with me. I think back to our DB11 trip and all that I learned about you, but it was the tip of the iceberg. Your cleavage haunted my dreams ever since, I can lose myself in it. I can't wait til tomorrow and having you all to myself for a fortnight and show you how much I love you over and over again." He kissed her deeply, stroking her hair.

"You are the most generous, adorable man, I know you could never be the Oaf and wish more people could see the softie I know so well. You're willing to put so much effort into surprising me, no-one has ever bothered to do anything like this for me. I can't wait to have you to myself as well." She kissed his chest over his heart.

"Well I think we deserve that Chinese now, certainly burnt off a few calories in here, you phone it through and we'll have time to shower before it arrives."

They showered, chatted and ate until Penny eventually kicked him out about nine pm.

"You have to pack and I want to get some sleep, you've tired me out and I want to be fresh and pretty for you in the morning."

"You always look gorgeous Pen but ok I do have to finish getting packed though. I'll text you when I leave." One last deep kiss and she pushed him out the door. Penny curled up on the sofa with a mint tea, thinking back over the five months of her life. She couldn't believe how much it had changed. She'd started a new job, moved to London, and found love, with Jeremy of all people. Six months ago he'd been someone she watched on television and had a bit of a crush on, now he was taking her on holiday and telling seven million twitter followers that they were together. She loved her job, had new friends in James, Andy and Richard and adored Jeremy, he was more than she ever expected to be lucky enough to find. Life was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this certainly wasn't my plan when I started this story! I imagined a few chapters and a PA having fun and games with all three of them, then this love story emerged, much to my surprise. This will always be my memory of Lockdown. This has kept me sane and from some of your comments, it helped others through it as well. I thought that a few people might find this and read it, I can't believe as I'm posting this final chapter, there have been 1,600 readings, it is beyond my wildest dreams.
> 
> If you still want to follow this couple, I'm turning it into a series. The next story in the series is their holiday and I've had a wonderful time researching uber-special locations when money is no object!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my little story.


End file.
